Juicio Divino
by Rex Omega
Summary: Conquistaron el Santuario, conquistaron el mar, conquisatron la muerte, es la hora de que los caballeros de Atenea conquisten el Cielo
1. Recuerdos Extraños

**Prólogo**

"Recuerdos extraños"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Playa, Tokio 22:30 PM

Un joven de unos 15 años miraba el mar con nostalgia. A su lado había una chica de pelo azulado recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, vestida con un vestido rosa.

Una mujer de unos 20 años se acercó a los jóvenes sonriente, quienes se dieron la vuelta devolviéndole la sonrisa. Unos niños de apenas ocho años pololeaban a su alrededor.

- Seiya, Mihó. La comida está lista. - anunció la mujer -

Seiya: ¿qué hay para comer hermana?

- Tu comida favorita, sushi. - respondió con alegría -

Todos se fueron corriendo al orfanato que había en frente, su hogar desde que nacieron.

En su interior había una mesa rectangular repleta de platos de sushi, cada cual se sentó en su asiento, siendo la pelirroja quien la presidía.

El grupo dio gracias a Dios por la comida que iban a ingerir y se dispusieron a tragarla como las bestias salvajes que son.

Seiya: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Makoto, comes. demasiado rápido. - le dijo al niño que parecía mayor -

Makoto: ¿Mm? Mira quien habla.

Mihó: Je, je, je. - se rió por lo bajo mientras Seiya refunfuñaba - Oye seika.

Seika. ¿Sí Mihó?

Mihó: Mañana le oca a Seiya ir de compras.

El susodicho ya intentaba escabullirse con la ayuda de sus amigos del orfanato, pero las mujeres los pillaron infraganti, y estaban rabiosas. Sus rostros les daban más miedo que la probabilidad de tener que ir de compras.

Seiya: Eh, Mihó... Je, je, je. - murmuraba entre tontas risas mientras gateaba hacia atrás tembloroso -

Mihó: ¡SEIYA! Mañana comprarás hasta morirte. - luego miró a Makoto - Y tú limpiaras el baño - el niño cayó al suelo anonado -

Seiya: Hermana. - suplicó -

Seika. esta vez no puedo ayudarte hermano.

Tras la cena, todos se fueron a acostar pues el día siguiente sería duro. Había dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, por mucho que protestara Makoto.

19 de septiembre, 1998

Mercado de Nerima, Tokio 12:30 AM

Seiya estaba realmente molesto, aún tenía sueño y lo habían mandado a comprar a la fuerza. Pero le reconfortaba el hecho de que lo que comprara sería su comida, aunque no pudiera elegir.

Desde luego su vida era para él un misterio, no recordaba nada de su pasado más que vagos recuerdos. Tenía cuatro muy buenos amigos que habían estado en el orfanato.

Como no recordar a Shiryu, que era el experto en artes marciales desde pequeño. O a Shun, el más pacífico, Y Hyoga el más afectado por perder a su madre. Pero nadie era más extraño que ikki, serio y solitario, era el más fuerte entre ellos.

Con Shiryu solía pasar horas hablando sobre sus vidas en el restaurante chino que regía junto a su prometida Shun-Rei, e Hyoga era un buen policía local con el que también hablaba mucho. Pero Ikki y Shun eran más distantes, no los veía mucho porque siempre estaban buscando trabajos temporales para sobrevivir.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había acabado frente al restaurante chino de su buen amigo, pero estaba seguro de que si entraba, no saldría hasta el anochecer.

Seiya: "¡Bah! ¡Se lo merecen por haberme obligado a ir!" - pensó mientras inacaba los hombros despreocupado -

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el restaurante estaba vacío, pero eso le aseguraba que no molestaría así que se sentó en el sitio de siempre.

La prometida de su amigo Shiryu, pese a ser tan joven, era bastante atractiva pero él no iba a fijarse en esas cosas todavía. Lo que sí le gustaba era su actitud amable, que indicaba ser la novia perfecta para Shiryu.

Shun-Rei. ¡hola, Seiya! Tú de nuevo por aquí, espero que no distraigas tanto a Shiryu hoy. - dijo sonriente, haciendo que Seiya se sonrojase - ¿Lo de siempre no?

Seiya: Así es.

Mientras la chica se iba, el joven pudo ver de nuevo a su amigo, con sus típicos trajes chinos y su larga cabellera negra que lo caracterizaba.

Seiya se levantó y ambos amigos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo pues hacía dos semanas que no se veían. El cocinero del restaurante se sentó en otra silla frente a Seiya.

Ellos solían hablar de cosas bastante misteriosas, sobre todos aquel sueño que solían tener sobre una joven de cabello lila que se hacía llamar Atenea. También tenían la sensación de que las cosas andaban la como si ese no fuera su sitio.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron bruscamente, Hyoga vestido con su uniforme de policía disparaba sin cesar contra algo impreciso, pero lo más sorprendente era la aparición de Shun e Ikki, y que estos también tuvieron armas..

Shiryu: ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí? - gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente

Hyoga: Shiryu. ¡Huye! Este tipo quiere secuestrar a la princesa kido y no le afectan las balas.

Seiya: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Al salir al exterior, la situación se volvió un mar de emociones confusas. Seiya reconocía a aquella joven que estaba inconsciente como a la chica que vio en la cabaña y que posteriormente vio también en sus sueños.

En cuanto al enemigo era bastante simple: un caballero envuelto en una armadura dorada, de pelo largo y castaño además de un rostro sereno que no parecía inmutarse ante las balas.

Ikki: ¿Con que no te afectan las balas, eh? ¡Ahora verás!

Tras tirar al suelo la pistola, Ikki le dio una fuerte patada giratoria en el rostro del atacante sin inmutarlo. Sin embargo, él parecía molesto ya que lo cogió por la pierna y giró varias veces sobre sí mismo para luego lanzarlo contra Hyoga.

Shun, pese a apuntar con la pistola no podía disparar, no por miedo a aquel tipo sino por sus principio e ideales contra la violencia. Una vez frente a él, el atacante parecía no tener intenciones de dañarlo.

- Je, antes de noquearte he de presentarme. Yo soy Orestes de la Corona Boreal, caballero de la Corona Solar del todopoderoso Febo Abel.

Tras aquella impresionante presentación, el guerrero noqueó a Shun de un solo golpe para luego fijar la vista en Seiya y Shiryu, quienes tomaban una postura ofensiva.

Orestes: Ja, sois muy valientes , tal como me dijo mi Señor Abel. Pero aún parece que no os habéis dado cuenta, de que estáis despertando vuestra energía cósmica.

Seiya: ¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Usted es un criminal y debe ir a la cárcel!

Shiryu: ¡Le detendremos aunque nos cueste la vida!

Los otros ya se habían levantado y se juntaron con Seiya y Shiryu, los cinco sentían que aquella no era la primera vez que debían pelear juntos contra un enemigo.

Ikki: ¿Acaso creías que me ibas a noquear con un simple golpe?

Shun: Aunque no me guste la violencia, usted es un criminal que ha atentado contra la vida de la Srta. Saori y como su guardaespaldas, debo detenerle y llevarle a prisión.

Hyoga: Orestes de la Corona Boreal, queda arrestado.

Orestes: "Aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, sus cosmos se incrementan a cada segundo que pasa. He cumplido ya casi mi objetivo pero aún he de hacerles recordar. Tengo que conseguir que despierten" - pensaba -

Seiya: ¡Ataquen!

A una velocidad increíble incluso para ellos mismos, se abalanzaron contra Orestes, quien permanecía impasible. Una ves cerca, todos saltaron y se prepararon para caer en picado contra él.

Orestes: ¡Ja, debéis recordar aún muchas cosas! ¡Recordada Atenea!

Los cinco guerreros se quedaron paralizados, en apenas una milésima de segundo por sus cabezas empezaron a salir imágenes de cuando Tatsumi les anunció aquella noticia tan sorprendente.

Orestes les empezó a golpear ene el aire como si fueran simples juguetes, un aura dorada cubría su cuerpo, lo cual sorprendía a los cinco.

Orestes: ¡Recordad el Santuario! ¡La diosa Eris! ¡Asgard! ¡Poseidón! ¡Abel! ¡Recordad a Hades y el ataque de Apolo!

Las imágenes confundían las mentes de los chicos mientras eran golpeados salvajemente por Orestes. Una vez cayeron, empezaron a gritar sujetándose la cabeza.

Seiya: ¡AGH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Agh!

Orestes: Veo que me costará bastante más de lo que pensaba haceros entrar en razón. - dijo desde el poste eléctrico en el que estaba, apuntando a la Srta. Saori con la palma abierta de su mano - ¡Resplandor de luz!

Una ráfaga de luz en forma de rayo láser se dirigía implacable contra la princesa, pero Seiya en una especie de acto reflejo que sorprendió a sus amigos recibió el impacto, que le quemó toda la espalda y lo dejó malherido en el suelo.

La princesa, con una actitud amable y benefactora, abrazó al dolorido Seiya, que seguía recordándolo todo, así como los demás.

Saori: Por favor, no te mueras joven, por favor, levántate.

Un aura dorada salió de Orestes quien parecía tener la intención de volver a atacar , pero al frente se pusieron los furiosos chicos.

Después de haberlo recordado todo, sus cosmos se habían intensificado al máximo, ante un sonriente Orestes.

Ikki: Sí, ahora lo recuerdo todo. Incluida la batalla contra tu dios Abel. - dijo con furia en sus ojos -

Hyoga: ¿Cómo piensas que te salvarás? ¡Si tu estás aquí quiere decir que Abel ha resucitado y él es nuestro enemigo!

Shun: Pero, nos sacó de esta situación y despertó nuestro cosmos... - apuntó al joven Shun -

Shiryu: Da igual, es nuestro enemigo y es nuestro deber como caballeros derrotarle, porque si Abel ha regresado, quiere decir que la Tierra corre de nuevo un gran peligro.

Orestes: ¡No seáis ilusos! ¡Nuestro señor Abel y su hermana tienen un enemigo en común, y ese es el Olimpo!

Ikki: ¡Los dos son nuestros enemigos, hace dos años Abel casi destruye la Tierra! ¡Alas del Fénix!

Shiryu: Prepárate porque vas a sentir... ¡La cólera del dragón!

Shun: ¡Corriente nebular!

Hyoga. ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Los cuatro kens se juntaron en un poderoso ataque se dirigía implacable hacia Orestes que volvió a extender su brazo.

Orestes: ¡Resplandor de luz!

Cuando ambas técnicas chocaron, la misma realidad empezó a temblar y a agrietarse. Ninguno desistía de su empeño, pero de repente apareció Seiya, haciendo los movimientos de la constelación de pegaso.

Seiya: ¡Ahora verás! ¡Prueba el poder de pegaso! ¡Meteoros de pegaso!

Cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz se juntaron con el ken combinado de los chicos, cambiando la balanza a su favor. El rayo empezó a acercarse a gran velocidad a Orestes pero cuando llegó, no lo destruyó a él, sino que pareciera que estuvieran destruyendo la realidad, no había duda, habían despertado.

Templo de la Corona, Delfos

El caballero Orestes de la Corona Boreal caminaba con tranquilidad por el templo de la Corona. En el camino se había topado con sus compañeros de armas Atlas de Carina, Jao de Lynx, belenger de la Cabellera Berenice y Clea de la Corona Austral.

Enseguida llegó al Templo del Sol, donde residía el Gran Dios Febo Abel, rival principal del Olimpo y de Zeus, su padre.

Desde la batalla contra Seiya, Abel había tenido tiempo para reflexionar desde el tártaro, y de planear una cruzada en contra del Olimpo. Estaba seguro de que su hermana lo ayudaría si juraba no dañar a los humanos que ella tanto amaba. Desde luego gracias a ella estaba libre, tras la muerte de Hades, el Tártaro se había debilitado, dejando las Doce Prisiones abiertas.

Pero temía a los otros prisioneros, quienes eran muy poderosos. Por eso se decidió a liberar a los caballeros de bronce a salir de ese sueño insulso en el que su odiado hermano los había metido.

La meditación de Abel se vio interrumpida por la llegada del más poderoso de sus caballeros de la Corona, Orestes.

Tras hacer una reverencia algo exagerada, el caballero hincó la rodilla al suelo y se dispuso a relatar su informe.

Orestes: Mi señor, los caballeros demostraron u valentía y su poder al enfrentarme. Sólo elevando su cosmos hasta el Octavo Sentido se podía romper la ilusión de modo que estoy seguro que ya han llegado a ese nivel. Me pregunto. ¿Es acaso el momento de que asaltemos el Olimpo? .

Abel. Me temo que no. Aunque sean muy poderosos aún nos faltan aliados. Muy pronto le diré a mi hermana toda la verdad sobre nuestro padre... y nuestra pobre madre. - unas sinceras lagrimas recorrieron el rostro del poderoso dios ante la mirada expectante de su fiel guerrero - Entonces me ayudará a despertar a Poseidón, y con la ayuda de los dioses de Agarrad el corrupto Olimpo caerá. Mientras tanto te pido, mi fiel caballero que protejas a mi hermana.

Orestes asintió de inmediato, se levantó y, tras repetir la misma reverencia se fue a la velocidad de la luz en dirección a Japón.

Islote, Mar de Japón

Apenas unos cuantos miles de kilómetros del archipiélago, el caballero de la Corona sintió la presencia de cuatro cosmos terriblemente poderosos. Cuatro figuras enfundados con armaduras hicieron acto de presencia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarles quienes eran pues otro guerrero con armadura divina apareció frente a él. Si algo destacaba de él era su sable, hoja de plata estelar y empuñadura con rubíes incrustados.

Orestes: ¿Quiénes sois?

- Tú eres el caballero de un falso dios que reniega del Olimpo y del Gran Zeus, un traidor Por eso, y en el nombre de Febo Apolo, Señor del Santuario, serás enviado al tártaro del que nunca debiste salir. ¡Furia de los cuatro vientos!

Orestes: ¿Qué? ¡Resplandor de luz!

El ken de Orestes se dirigía implacable contra el guerrero, pero éste simplemente lo curio con las manos y lo destruyó. Antes de que Orestes pudiera preguntar como lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que aquel ataque no lo hacía él sino sus hombres, quienes a una velocidad superior a la luz empezaron a golpearlo desde todos los flancos.

Tras varios miles de golpes, el cuerpo de Orestes cayó inerte al suelo. Sin más ni más, el líder comenzó a patearlo hasta tirarlo al mar.

- Bien, traidor, descansa en el fondo del mar, por lo menos hasta que tu alma regrese al Tártaro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Bueno, supongo que los lectores de la anterior versión de mi fic estarán decepcionados, pero era eso o dejarlo. La razón fue la excesiva cantidad de escenarios y personajes, que me obligó a dividirlo en sagas, lo que no quita que ponga algunas sorpresas. Como ven ahora Apolo es el señor del Santuario (para algo lo querría Artemisa. ¿No?), y su mera mención indica que esta es su saga, situada justo después de la 5ª película. Lo de que al principio no recordaran nada no se me ocurrió a mí, no sé a quien pero espero que no le importe que lo haya puesto en mi fic. ¿Quiénes serán esos cuatro guerreros? ¿quién era su líder? ¿Habrá muerto Orestes? Estas y otras preguntas tendrán su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo: "Los cuatro cardinales" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Los Cuatro Cardinales

**Capítulo 1**

"Los cuatro cardinales"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Hospital Central, Tokio 12:15 AM

Desde la batalla contra el dios Apolo había pasado una semana, durante la cual, los caballeros de bronce habían vivido una ilusión provocada por el mismo dios.

En cada habitación, los caballeros se despertaban viendo a sus seres queridos. Shiryu a Shun-Rei, Ikki y Shun a June, Hyoga a Ellie, que vino a verle desde el orfanato.

En la habitación de Seiya, éste platicaba fluidamente con su hermana sobre aquel mundo ilusorio en el que se había metido .

Seiya: Creemos que el culpable de todo fue Abel, pero fue uno de sus caballeros quien nos despertó así que no tendría sentido.

Seika: Todo lo que me cuentas es muy extraño, pero parece ser que en cualquier mundo serás igual de vago. - le reprendió a un sonrojado Seiya - Pues en todo éste tiempo un montón de gente te ha estado visitando, esa chica de la máscara llamada Shaina, Toma y su hermana Marin, Mihó y Saori. ¡Eres todo un don Juan!

Unas vez más, el caballero de pegaso se sonrojó. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando pasar a sus amigos, junto con Toma.

Seiya: ¡Chicos! ¡Estáis bien!

Shiryu: Así es Seiya, todos hemos despertado.

Shun: Las chicas decidieron ir a comer. - le dijo a Seika -

La hermana de Seiya se fue de la sala, pues sabía que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar entre ellos, y ella con sus amigas. A Seiya no le extrañó que Ikki ya se hubiera ido, era su forma de ser, pero la presencia de Toma sí que le extrañó.

Toma: ¿Cómo te encuentras Seiya? - preguntó con sincera preocupación -

Seiya: Bien. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Toma: Gracias a los cuidados de mi hermana no morí, he decidido luchar junto a vosotros contra Apolo aunque me cueste la vida, Atenea me ha admitido entre sus protectores.

Hyoga: Nos serás de gran ayuda, ni con todo su cosmos Seiya pudo hacerle nada más que un rasguño.

Toma: Es que ni Apolo ni Artemisa son reencarnaciones como Poseidón o Hades, son dioses por completo.

Shun: Pero Artemisa parecía asustada. - puntualizó -

Shiryu: Así es, eso lo que nos contó Marin de camino hacia la habitación.

Toma: Artemisa es la diosa más débil que hay en el Olimpo, si descontamos a los dioses menores. Sin embargo, Apolo es uno de los más poderosos.

Hyoga: Entonces. ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

Un silencio sepulcral era la señal de que nadie sabía la respuesta, pero Seiya, siempre con ánimos se dispuso a hablar.

Seiya: ¡No os preocupéis amigos¡ Hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos que parecían invencibles desde que somos caballeros y nunca nos rendimos. Recordad la batalla de las Doce Casas. Los caballeros dorados eran infinitamente superiores a nosotros y acabamos venciendo, porque luchamos por lo que es justo.

Las palabras de Seiya, como siempre, habían levantado los ánimos a sus compañeros, Toma sonrió, desde luego era un buen líder.

Fuera del Hospital, Tokio

En las afueras del edificio, Jabu y su cuadrilla defendían la zona, posiblemente no serían de mucha ayuda pero debían intentar ser útiles a su diosa.

Cerca de ellos estaba también Shaina, que era de las más solitarias entre las mujeres que allí se encontraban, no estaba dispuesta a dejar el hospital hasta que su amado saliera vivito y coleando.

De repente, Marin salió, aún llevaba su máscara al igual que Shaina pese a que Saori les había dicho que no hacía falta, que esa ley era absurda.

Shaina: ¿Marin? ¡Ja! ¿no estás hablando con las demás? Creía que eras más sociable. - comentó irónica -

Marin: ¿Y tú Shaina? No has dormido nada desde hace varios días, deberías descansar. - le dijo preocupada -

Shaina: Mientras "descanso" Apolo podría atacar a la princesa...

Marin: O a Seiya. - completó tajante -

Shaina: Hay muchos valerosos guerreros debilitados aquí, y es nuestro deber protegerles hasta que se recuperen.

Marin: Sí, claro.

Jabu: ¿Pasa algo chicas?

Shaina: ¡No pasa nada! - exclamó con rabia mientras se marchaba a otra parte -

Jabu: ¿Eh? - murmuró extrañado, sin saber el porque de la reacción de Shaina -

Marin: No le hagas caso.

Una fuerte vendaval comenzó a desatarse, parecía que los vientos era dagas a filadas pues estaban resquebrajando las armaduras de la cuadrilla de Jabu.

Geki: ¿¡Qué está pasando? - exclamó -

Ichi: Nuestras armaduras...

Naichi. Se están...

Ban: Se están rompiendo...

Tras unos segundos, los cuerpos de los caballeros no pudieron resistir el viento y fueron estampados contra la pared, con sus armaduras destrozadas. Sólo Jabu y Marin permanecían en pie, pudiendo contemplar a los recién llegados.

Marin. ¿Quiénes sois? ¡Responded!

- Yo soy Boreas, dios de los Vientos del Norte. - dijo uno de pelo azul pálido y largo, vestido con una armadura azul marino -

- Yo soy Euro, dios de los Vientos del Sur -se presentó uno de cabellos rojos y cortos, al igual que su armadura -

- Yo soy Notus , dios de los Vientos del Este - anunció otro de pelo y armadura verdes -

- Y yo soy Zephirus, dios de los Vientos del Oeste - se presentó por último uno con armadura y cabellos dorados -

- ¡Somos los cuatro dioses cardinales! ¡La poderosa guardia del Dios Sol! - exclamaron al unísono -

Boreas: Bien, hemos venido por las cabezas de los traidores. Dejadnos pasar caballeros de Artemisa.

Jabu: ¿¡Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Somos los caballeros de Atenea y no les dejaremos pasar!

Euro: Entonces, ellos también son traidores... - reflexionó con sadismo - No os preocupéis hermanos, seguid, yo me ocupo de estos incautos -

Marin y jabu se pusieron en guardia, estaban seguros de que nada podían hacer pero por lo menos lo intentarían. Parecía que el que los retaba era el de color rojo pero, de pronto, Boreas dio un paso al frente.

Euro: Pero... ¡Hermano!

Boreas: Yo me ocuparé de estos dos inútiles, vosotros id a por Atenea.

Euro asintió con algo de rabia, pero sabía que no era bueno enfurecer a su hermano, siendo el más poderoso de entre ellos. De ese modo, los tres se introdujeron en el hospital a una velocidad superior a la de la luz.

Boreas: Ahora estoy solo yo Adelante, atacadme si podéis.

Jabu: ¡Maldito descarado! ¡Pagarás tu osadía! ¡Galope del Unicornio!

Marin: ¡Jabu no!

Pero el grito no fue escuchado por el caballero, cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Boreas, éste desapareció para aparecer justo detrás de él., por lo que Jabu casi pierde el equilibrio.

El caballero del Unicornio se dio la vuelta aún más furioso al ver la tranquilidad de Boreas de modo que se lanzó a darle golpes a la velocidad del sonido. Pese a que jabu era casi tan veloz como un caballero de plata, Boreas simplemente se transportaba más rápido incluso que Mu.

Tras infinitos intentos, Jabu cayó sobre sus rodillas completamente agotado, y el dios del Norte aún no parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera de satisfacción.

Marin: ¡Vuelo del águila!

Una vez más, el dios desapareció y volvió a aparecer lejos de ella, sin contar con que Marin le lanzase unos cuantos cientos de meteoros que, por extraño que pareciera, fueron destruidos por el mismo viento.

Jabu: ¿Cómo demonios haces esas cosas' ¡Ningún caballero, marina, dios guerrero o espectro ha hecho algo semejante!

Boreas: Me temo que alguien tan débil como tú no merece que le explique nada.- respondió con frialdad -

Jabu. ¿Cómo? ¡Tú soberbia será tu perdición! ¡galope del unicornio!

Boreas no tuvo siquiera que moverse, como si fueran cuchillas, haces de viento atacaron a Jabu a gran velocidad, estampándolo contra la pared del hospital y llevándose por delante a Marin.

Boreas. No merecían vivir. - murmuró -

- ¡Garra del trueno!

La sorpresa de boreas fue máxima al sentir que las garras de una mujer desconocida le habían herido. Ésta había tomado una distancia prudencial pero mantenía una postura ofensiva.

Boreas. ¿Quién eres tú que has herido a un dios?

- Soy Shaina de Ofiuco, amazona de plata al servicio de la diosa Atenea, única y verdadera soberana del Santuario.

Boreas. Ya veo. Noto que eres tan veloz como el rayo. Serás una adversaria formidable.

Shaina: Prepárate para ser vencido y humillado. ¡Garra del trueno!

A una velocidad increíble, Shaina se abalanzó sobre su adversario pero éste se trasladó justo detrás de ella. Sin embargo, no cayó en lo mismo de jabu y se dio media vuelta para seguir atacando al dios cada vez más rápido, quien ya le costaba esquivar los golpes.

El dios del Norte no tuvo más remedio que huir de aquel asedio pero no parecía asustado, sino satisfecho.

Boreas: Eres muy veloz lo admito, pero no lo suficientemente poderosa como para inquietarme.

Shaina: Estoy segura de que no posees el 7º Sentido, tus poderes me recuerdan al de los dioses guerreros de Asgard pero era tan veloz como un caballero dorado. ¿Por qué?

Boreas: Eres muy astuta, por haber conseguido dañarme mereces una explicación. Así es, no poseemos el 7º Sentido. Pero si tratamos una habilidad que ningún otro tipo de guerrero conoce, nos fundimos con el viento y por eso somos más veloces que cualquier guerrero.

A través de su máscara, la amazona estaba realmente sorprendida, era una velocidad inhumana, sólo un dios podría hacer algo así.

Boreas. Supongo que piensas que es una habilidad divina. ¿Me equivoco? - la amazona se sorprendió pues era justo lo que había pensado - Sí, la habilidad de fundirnos perfectamente con el viento era propia de nuestro padre y maestro, el dios Eolo.

Shaina: Me da igual si nuestros enemigos son dioses, yo misma me enfrenté cara a cara con Poseidón y resistí los embastes del dios de la muerte. No temblaré ante ti.

Boreas: Eres muy valiente. Tendrás una muerte rápida y honorable, como te la mereces. Prepárate.

Ambos contrincantes se intercambiaron miradas frías, y en apenas unos segundos, chocaron agarrándose a golpes. Podían verse destellos púrpuras y verdes provocados por los combos de ambos contrincantes.

Una vez más dejaron distancia entre ellos, estaban observándose el uno al otro, como buscando sus puntos débiles. Boreas extendió sus brazos en cruz lo que extrañó a Shaina.

Shaina: ¿Qué haces?

Boreas: Como ya te he dicho, eres valiente, pero es mi deber matarte. ¡Ventisca Invernal!

Un fuerte corriente de vientos cortantes desgarraron la armadura y la piel de Shaina pero ésta seguía sin moverse, poniendo el brazo delante y manteniendo el equilibrio. La intensidad aumentaba y su cuerpo había comenzado a congelarse pero no desistía.

Boreas: ¡Desiste! ¡no mereces morir sufriendo!

Shaina. ¡No moriré sin luchar! ¡Garra del trueno!

A una velocidad increíble, la amazona atravesó la ventisca, pero cuando sus afiladas garras estaban apuntando su cuello, ya no era más que una estatua de hielo.

Boreas: Descansa en paz, espero que encuentres la tranquilidad en el paraíso., pues no mereces ir al Hades. - rezó -

Cafetería, Hospital Central

Las chicas hablaban animadamente sin enterarse de la terrible batalla que se desataba, desde hacía unos minutos, el aire había comenzado a aumentar y pese a que los encargados habían encendido el aire acondicionado al máximo, el calor aumentaba más y más.

Seika: Chicas. ¿Soy yo o hace demasiado calor aquí?

June: No, yo también tengo calor.

Mihó: Es extraño por que casi estamos en otoño.

Shun-Rei: Ni siquiera en Agosto hizo tanto calor.

Saori: ¿No será que mi hermano ya ha atacado?

- No exactamente princesa Atenea. - las chicas se levantaron a la vez al escuchar aquella voz - ¿A caso cree que el gran Febo se molestaría en enfrentar a una escoria como tú y tus caballeritos? ¡Ja! Veo que tenéis calor.

Saori: ¿Acaso eres tú el que ha desencadenado este infierno?

- Así es. Soy Euro, dios de los Vientos del Sur. Uno de los cuatro cardinales al servicio del gran Dios Sol . Precisamente mi habilidad es "calentar" el ambiente, incluso a niveles que podrían deshidratarlos.

Saori: Eso es imposible, sólo el dios Eolo puede hacer algo semejante.

Euro: Nuestro líder, el dios de los vientos nos enseñó sus habilidades. Y ahora es el momento de que los caballeros de Atenea sientan el verdadero poder. ¡Tempestad infernal!

El aire había pasado de ser insoportable a desencadenar un terrible incendio. La armadura de Camaleón cubrió inmediatamente a June.

June: ¡Princesa, Mihó, Shun-Rei protegeros! ¡Seika procura apagar el fuego mientras yo acabo con esta rata! ¡Prueba mi látigo!

Moviendo con destreza su látigo, la amazona golpeó a euro mientras Seika apagaba el incendio, las demás chicas pese a las advertencias de June, no podían quedarse quietas y se dedicaron a ayudar a su amiga a apagarlo.

Euro: ¿Así que acabarás conmigo con ese látigo? ¡Así no me haces más que cosquillas! ¡Remolino de fuego!

Un remolino de llamas cayó contra June quien intentaba pararlo moviendo el látigo en forma giratoria pero así sólo provocaba que toda la zona se estaba quemando.

Euro: Vasta de juegos, vas a morir.

A una velocidad increíble, Euro golpeó a June en pleno estómago, derribándola, pero ésta curio la pierna del dios intentando tirarlo. El dios se reía por el esfuerzo de la joven amazona.

Euro: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Mira que eres persistente.

Pero aquellas risas se convirtieron en un gruñido de furia al ver como las chicas enteradas de que era imposible apagar el incendio con un aire tan caliente, y se habían ido arriba, mientras que el personal ya huyó. .

Un fuerte golpe de un ser invisible golpeó con fuerza el rostro del dios, derribándolo. Luego fue pateado varias veces para que después aquel ser invisible desapareciera.

Euro. ¿¡Quién demonio fue? - exclamó totalmente fuera de sí, mientras se levantaba, limpiando el hilo de sangre que caía de sus labios -

- Ésta es una habilidad de mi armadura que descubrí hace poco. Como hacen los camaleones, gracias a mi armadura puedo ser uno con el entorno, siendo imposible de ver .

Euro: ¿Así que sigues viva? ¡Pues si no puedo verte! ¡Quemaré todo el hospital! ¡Toma esto! ¡Tempestad infernal!

Como si estuviera loco, el dios comenzó a lanzar ataques de fuego con los que había convertido la cafetería en un verdadero infierno. Pero June seguía esquivando los ataques y golpeando su cuerpo con puñetazos y patadas que, si no le habían dañado lo suficiente, lo estaba irritando.

Pero era lo propio que en algún momento se descubriera algún punto débil a aquella técnica y Euro la había descubierto, porque en el momento en que June iba a golpearle, él la agarró por el cuello con una sádica sonrisa en los labios.

June. ¿Cómo... pudiste... verme? - preguntó casi sin aire -

Euro: Estúpida, te has valido de mi temperamento para engañarme, soy uno de los cuatro dioses cardinales del viento y por lo tanto, puedo notar cualquier cambio en él, y al moverte lo produces. Ahora sí se acabó. ¡Muere!

- ¡Trueno del alba!

El frío ataque atacó cayó sobre el desprevenido dios, congelándolo al instante, el aire frío que provocaba el recién llegado bajó la temperatura del ambiente y apagó inmediatamente el fuego del lugar.

June sonrió, se trataba de Hyoga, caballero de bronce del cisne. La amazona sonrió antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Ellie fue corriendo a ayudarla, mientras Hyoga miraba extrañado la estatua de Euro, en la que él ya no estaba.

Pasillo, Hospital Central

En aquel lugar las cosas se estaban poniendo peliagudas, Zephirus y Notus se enfrentaban sin cuartel a Shiryu y Shun quienes no portaban sus armaduras.

Shiryu: ¡Largaos de aquí o sufriréis las consecuencias!

Zephirus: No tengo intención de huir. ¡Brisa marina!

Una fuerte brisa empujó al desprevenido Shun estampándolo contra la pared. Pero enseguida se levantó preparado para atacar con su mejor técnica.

Shun: ¡Corriente nebular!

El ataque de Shun no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo a ambos dioses. Pero a Shun le preocupaba que no se rindieran, ya que su técnica era terriblemente agresiva y podía matarlos.

Zephirus: Eso ni llega al nivel de la brisa marina, y eso que es mi técnica más débil.

Shun: Por favor, os suplico que os rindáis. Si no lo hacéis, ésta corriente se convertirá en tempestad y podría matarlos - suplicó con su sensibilidad de siempre -

Zephirus: No seas tan soberbio muchacho, esa brisa sólo era una advertencia. ¡Pero esto no! ¡Ola destructora!

Una ola de destrucción en forma de viento cortante se dirigía a Shun, quien ya estaba apenado, pues ya nada podía salvarles.

Shun: ¡Tempestad Nebular!

Al final la ola golpeó a los guerreros estampándolos contra la pared. Sin embargo, por increíble que pareciera, los dioses se habían hecho uno con la tempestad, moviéndose a través de ella como si estuviera caminando por un camino sin baches.

Shun. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¡Mi ataque es imparable! - exclamó sorprendido al tiempo que se levantaba -

Zephirus. Te creo pero nosotros somos uno con el viento, podemos caminar por tu tempestad por muy terrible que fuera. - decía aún dentro de la tempestad - ¡Prueba tu propio ataque!

La tempestad nebular desencadenada por Shun se volvió en su contra destrozándolo por completo, estaba entre la espada y la pared pues zephirus ya estaba preparando un nuevo ken.

Zephirus: ¡Ola de destrucción!

A Shun no le dio tiempo de ver ni sentir nada pues se desmayó a causa de las heridas, habría muerto de no ser por la ayuda de Shiryu quien se interpuso usando una camilla de metal como escudo, que no impidió que sufriera leves daños.

Zephirus: Estúpido, sólo retrasas lo inevitable. Notus, no te entrometas. - le dijo -

Notus. Lo que tu digas. - tras aquellas palabras que pronunció lacónicamente, desapareció entre los vientos -

Zephirus ya que no tienes tu armadura, por lo menos te concederé la ventaja de una pelea de uno contra uno. ¡Tempestad marina!

Una fuerte tempestad se desató en el ambiente pero Shiryu la resistía como si nada, su cosmo-energía no hacía más que elevarse hasta llegar al 7º sentido.

El caballero se abalanzó sobre Zephirus, éste comenzó a descargar ondas de choque formadas por vientos turbios que eran destruidos por el cosmos de Shiryu.

Shiryu: De esto no podrás protegerte. ¡Siente la cólera del dragón!

El puño capaz de invertir el flujo de una cascada, destrozó el peto de la armadura ante el total desconcierto del dios cardinal, pero como si fuera un acto reflejo, escapó de ahí gracias a su habilidad con el viento.

Zephirus: ¡Maldito seas! - exclamó furioso al ver como su pecho sangraba y casi no podía respirar - No me dejas más remedio que utilizar mi más terrible técnica. ¡Ven a mí, Viento del Oeste! - entre las manos del dios se empezó a concentrar el aire del lugar -

Shiryu llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho, pues el aire parecía estar desapareciendo y sus pulmones ya pedían oxígeno.

Zephirus: Nadie puede resistir este ataque, la falta de aire te despojará de tus cinco sentidos y entonces esta será la bala que te fulmine. ¡Ciclón caótico!

De la bola de energía empezó a salir un remolino que arrasaba con todo lo que se ponía por delante e iba directo al caballero del dragón, quien estaba de rodillas privado de sus sentidos. Sin embargó, su cosmos aún no cesaba de elevarse, provocando la preocupación del dios cardinal.

Shiryu: ¡Aunque muera en el intento no dejaré que matéis a Seiya! - exclamó con decisión, levantándose - ¡Esto no podrás esquivarlo por mucho que lo intentes! ¡Cien dragones de Rozan!

El cosmos del dragón estalló de forma abrumadora rivalizando con el ciclón, la armadura de Zephirus acabó de destruirse y su piel era desgarrada por el poder de su propio ataque, intentó huir fundiéndose con el ciclón pero en aquel momento decenas de dragones surgieron de Shiryu, no había escapatoria, su cuerpo fue destrozado completamente por el ken mientras Shiryu caí desmayado.

Shiryu: ¡Agh! Seiya...

Habitación de Seiya, Hospital Central

Seiya estaba realmente exaltado, había sentido como el cosmos de Shiryu se apagaba lentamente, además de la llegada de aquellos cosmos tan terribles. Pero las chicas lo tenían agarrado pues estaba demasiado débil.

Seiya: ¡dejadme! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarles!

Seika: estás muy débil hermano, relájate.

Saori: Seiya debes descansar, las continuas luchas te han debilitado no quiero que mueras. Por favor, no vayas. - suplicó -

Seiya: Pero... Saori.

Shun-Rei: Hazle caso a Saori, yo también estoy preocupada por Shiryu pero sé que saldrá con vida de ésta, confía en que tus amigos venzan a sus enemigos, tú aún no te has repuesto.

Toma. No te preocupes seiya, yo iré a ayudar.

El pegaso, pese a no estar totalmente convencido, decidió desistir. El hermano de Marin saltó por la ventana dispuesto a ayudar a su hermana, cuyo cosmos se había debilitado en gran medida.

Cafetería, Hospital Central

Ellie y June habían salido corriendo del lugar por orden de Hyoga. estaba claro que, por muy sorprendente que fuera, el dios cardinal había escapado de su ken congelante.

Hyoga. Ahora que se han ido los demás dime. ¿Cómo has huido de mi ataque tras ser congelado?

Euro: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo piensas que vas a congelar a uno de los discípulos de Eolo? ¡Da igual cuan frío sea tu ken! ¡Tendrías que congelar todo el aire de la zona!

Hyoga: Exageras tu poder. ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Ráfagas de hielo fueron lanzadas a la velocidad de la luz creando varias estatuas de hielo con forma de su enemigo pero éste seguía esquivando sus ataques, riéndose del caballero del cisne.

Euro: ¡Ja, ja, ja! es divertido jugar contigo pero es el momento de finalizar este combate. ¡Remolino de fuego!

Hyoga: ¡Maldito! Círculo de hielo.

El ken de fuego arrasó con todo lo que se interpuso por delante, incluido Hyoga, quien había resistido. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera calcinado, el caballero sonreía con satisfacción.

Euro: Ja, ja, ja. Da igual que te protejas, acabarás cediendo. ¿Qué? ¡AGH! ¿¡Qué es esto?

Tras su pequeño momento de gloria, el dios cardinal se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, un círculo de aire helado lo rodeaba y pese a su intentos de salir de él, éste no hacía más que crecer y crecer, apretándolo más y más.

Hyoga: Eso que te rodea es el círculo de hielo, una de las técnicas más básicas de los caballeros del cisne. Pero sirve perfectamente para atrapara a enemigos escurridizos como tú, el círculo te irá apretando más y más hasta que te sea imposible escapar.

Euro: ¡No seas iluso! ¡Puedo derretir este estúpido ken con mi infernal cosmos!

Hyoga: ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo? Al menos tendrás el honor de recibir la técnica de mi maestro. ¡Morirás probando el cero absoluto! - el caballero juntó sus manos en forma de cántaro -

Euro: ¡Imposible! ¡Ningún guerrero de hielo ha conseguido semejante poder! - exclamaba aterrorizado -

Hyoga: ¡La ejecución de la aurora!

Nada pudo salvar al dios cardinal del rayó congelante. El círculo que ante sus ojos parecía irrompible fue destrozado cual papel, y su cuerpo se congeló a una temperatura que ni todo el aire caliente del mundo podría elevar, el cero absoluto.

Sin más, el caballero del cisne cayó al suelo completamente agotado, su cuerpo estaba plagado de graves quemaduras que requerían atención.

Fuera del Hospital, Tokio

El ángel Toma llegó a gran velocidad sólo para ver el macabro espectáculo que le era mostrado. Los caballeros de bronce y su hermana estaban desmayando con sus armaduras de bronce resquebrajadas, sólo Jabu y Marin las mantenían más o menos intactas.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Toma, fue la estatua de hilo que había en el centro. Un misterioso guerrero de cabellos azul pálido, dejaba unas rosas negras a pie de una Shaina congelada.

Boreas: ¿Quién eres?

Toma: Esperaba que me reconocieras, esto aumenta mis sospechas sobre vuestro Señor. Soy Touma de Ícaro, antes era un ángel del Olimpo.

Boreas: Mmm Interesante. - murmuró - ¿Y qué eres ahora?

Toma: Me he unido con la Diosa Atenea.

Boreas. Otro traidor, bien, acabaré contigo para cumplir de una vez mi misión.

Ambos contrincantes se intercambiaron miradas de fuego intenso, cosa que difiere con el frío ambiente, el cosmos de Boreas se alzaba impresionante sobre la zona, como si estuviera retando a Toma, que no se quedaba atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción e intriga (¿Cuál?). Como ven, nuevos enemigos que no aparecieron en la primera versión se han puesto en escena, sólo queda esperar a quien culparan de éste ataque.¿ A Abel o a Apolo? Habrá que pensar como Seiya... He de decir algo sobre los combates, cortos pero intensos al estilo OVA, la razón es que éstos enemigos tienen apenas el nivel de un dios asgardiano y eran cuatro, y como ya ven, no tenían armaduras por lo que estaban expuestos a los ataques de sus enemigo, pero las batallas se pondrán más intensas próximamentes. Si tenéis quejas, dudas, o comentarios mandadlos a: lordomegawanadoo.es

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. El Padre del Viento

**Capítulo 2**

"El Padre del Viento"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Fuera del Hospital, Tokio 13:15 PM

Para Boreas no pasaron inadvertidas las muertes de Euro y Zephirus pero no parecía furioso ni apenado, quizá era algo normal para los demás la tristeza, pero él era un guerrero, sólo le debía sumisión a su dios, los sentimientos no valían para nada, sólo de estorbo.

Miró con interés al guerrero que tenía delante, un ángel del olimpo, uno de los guerreros más fieles a su señor, y ahora lo retaba.

Esta vez debía usar el 100 de su poder, aquello no era un juego, sabía que Touma de Ícaro no era ningún pelele.

Boreas: Bien, de modo que eres ahora un caballero de Atenea, eso quiere decir que tu destino está escrito, morirás en mis manos.

Touma: Antes de enfrentarte, explícame algo. ¿Quién es tu señor? ¿Abel o Apolo?

Boreas: Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ten la mente en la pelea, porque lo vas a necesitar.

Sin más preguntas, ambos contrincantes encendieron sus poderosas cosmo-energías, las cuales peleaban en los cielos,. El aire se helaba, los ojos de Boreas se habían vuelto completamente blancos, muestra de que usaría todo su poder.

Tras unos pocos segundos, ambos combatientes chocaron en un sinfín de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, sin cuartel, se intercambiaban golpes y contragolpes sin descanso, hasta que volvieron a dejar distancia.

El poderoso ángel lanzó varias lanzas contra Boreas, quien contraatacó con un soplo glacial, el choque de técnicas provocó una gran explosión que levantó todo el polvo de la zona.

Touma saltó todo lo que pudo, y volvió a atacar con sus lanzas energéticas, el dios cardinal tuvo que fundirse con el viento y empezar a dar vueltas a gran velocidad, haciendo un círculo en el patio.

Al notar que era imposible dañar al veloz dios, Touma cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo, varias chispas púrpuras se concentraron en las palmas de sus manos, que fueron lanzados en forma de ráfagas contra el dios, que seguía esquivándolas.

Touma: "¡Maldición! Es demasiado rápido." - pensó -

Boreas: Deja de intentarlo, nadie puede comparase conmigo cuando utilizo todo mi poder. - le dijo sin parar de correr en círculos -

De pronto, el dios cardinal golpeó en el estómago a Touma, estampándolo contra un árbol que había cerca. Sin esperar un segundo, empezó a patearlo, destrozando su armadura.

Touma: GRRRRRR ¡Gran Altura! - el poderoso golpe lanzó a Boreas por los aires hasta casi desaparecer -

El joven guerrero miró con decisión el cielo, la figura del dios estaba cayendo a gran velocidad y parecía que aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, Touma lanzó de nuevo sus armas de cosmos que atravesaron como el papel a Boreas, o eso parecía porque en una impresionante maniobra, Boreas esquivó las lanzas y se dirigió en picado dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo estampó de nuevo contra el árbol, destrozándolo.

El peto de la armadura de Touma se había hecho trizas, el ángel vomitó sangre mientras veía como el dios cardinal se adentraba en el hospital, intentaba levantarse pero la fuerza de Boreas junto a la aportada por la caída le había roto los huesos.

Touma. Per... Perdóname... Her… Hermana… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse -

Pasillo, Hospital Central

El caballero de Andrómeda se levantó con algo de dificultad, por culpa de no tener sus cadenas no había podido hacer nada, ya que su mejor técnica sin ella no tenía efecto en aquellos seres.

Una vez de pie, miró hacia todos lados, el cuerpo de Zephirus estaba destrozado, seguramente muerto, y Shiryu no era menos.

Shun: ¿Shiryu? ¿¿Shiryu? ¿¡SHIRYU? ¿¡Estás bien? - exclamó mientras lo levantaba -

Shiryu: No te preocupes… Shun… - vomitó sangre que bajó por su mejilla - Hay otro más… Debes impedir que… Mate a Seiya o a la princesa… - esas fueron sus palabras antes de caer inconsciente -

Shun se levantó con decisión, era un caballero de Atenea y como tal, era su deber enfrentar a los enemigos de la diosa. Intentó sentir la cosmo-energía de Notus pero no funcionó, de pronto, varios haces de aire rasgaron su ropa, causándole heridas leves.

Notus: Me buscabas caballero. - murmuró llamando la atención de Shun, quien miraba a todas partes pues no lo veía -

Shun: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Deja de esconderte!

Notus: Ja, ja, ja. No me escondo caballero, simplemente estoy en todas partes. ¿Acaso quieres una demostración?

Shun trató de adoptar una posición defensiva pero no funcionó, cientos de puñetazos a la velocidad de la luz golpearon cada parte de su cuerpo de forma salvaje, el caballero no podía defenderse, el asedio venía de todas partes, tras quedar casi inconsciente, Notus apareció y, con su puño, lanzó una ráfaga mortal de viento que le hizo atravesar las ventanas del pasillo y acabar estampado contra el patio del hospital, dejando un hoyo inmenso.

El dios cardinal, aterrizó con elegancia y observó el espectáculo que su hermano había generado, todos los caballeros de bronce habían sido vencidos, un tipo al que no conocía yacía moribundo junto a un árbol y una amazona de plata permanecía congelada en el centro.

Notus sonrió, sólo quedaba aquel incauto caballero, y podrían llevar a Seiya con su señor.

- ¡Resplandor de luz! - un fulminante ken atacó a Notus por la espalda, el dios cardinal no pudo detenerla y dio varias vueltas de campana por el patio -

Con cierta dificultad, Notus se levantó, su rostro estaba raspado por haber limpiado el suelo con él, pero lo más dañado era su orgullo, tras limpiarse la sangre del rostro pudo voltearse y ver a su atacante, Orestes de la Corona Boreal.

Notus. ¡¡Tú! ¡Tú habías muerto! - exclamó con rabia mientras la sangre recorría su rostro -

Orestes: Je, si vosotros los dioses cardinales pensáis que un simple ataque puede vencer a un caballero de la Corona del Febo Abel, es que no sabéis a quien os enfrentáis.

Sin esperar un momento, el caballero se paró en seco y lanzó de nuevo su ken, pero esta vez Notus lo esquivó fundiéndose con el viento, fríamente, Orestes empezó a perseguirlo de forma paralela lanzando sus kens una y otra vez, todo el patio y el hospital estaban completamente derruidos.

Notus: ¿De verdad crees que algún día me alcanzarás? Ja, ja, ja. - se reía sin dejar de correr -

Y Orestes supo que el dios cardinal tenía razón, todos aquellos guerreros que allí yacían eran valientes pero habían cometido el error de atacar aun solo punto, debía cambiar de estrategia.

El Corona se lanzó al aire atravesando el cielo, extendió ambas manos hacia el frente, el Sol iluminaba su espalda. Orestes estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.

Notus no se preocupaba, seguía pensando que su velocidad lo libraría de cualquier golpe de modo que no paró de correr, esta vez desordenadamente sin seguir ninguna pauta.

Orestes: ¿¡Qué haces? ¡No te librarás de ésta! ¡Ríndete!

Notus: ¡JA! ¿Eso crees? ¡Puede que Boreas sea el más poderoso pero yo soy el más rápido de los cuatro dioses cardinales! ¡Soy el ser más veloz de este mundo!

Orestes: ¡Tú lo has querido! ¡Siente el... Resplandor Solar!

Toda la energía que se había concentrado el corona, fue lanzada en forma de Flash destructor, un resplandor dorado desintegró gran parte del patio, una vez el humo se disipó, Orestes no salió de su asombro, los caballeros se habían salvado porque estaban al borde de la zona, y la amazona por la solidez de su encierro, pero sabía que aquel dios debía haber muerto.

Pero no era así, Notus seguía enfrente. Su armadura estaba algo agrietada pero él estaba intacto, con su mano algo chamuscada, que lo estaba apuntando a él, que acababa de aterrizar.

Orestes. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro -

Notus: ¿Sorprendido? No es para tanto. Nosotros, los dioses cardinales, no solo usamos el viento par ser más rápidos, sino que también nos protege. - respondió dejando a Orestes en shock - Ahora es el momento de que conozcas mi poder. - extendió ambas manos hacia el frente como hizo antes Orestes y empezó a girarlas - Prueba esto... ¡Tornado gigante! - la velocidad con la que giraban sus brazos aumentó hasta tal punto que generó un tornado -

El poderoso ken de viento de Notus golpeó con fuerza al corona y lo metió dentro del tornado que giraba con fuerza salvaje ante la mirada satisfecha de Notus, que no se dio cuenta de que los caballeros Jabu y Marin se estaban levantando, así como Touma, y ya estaban bastante recuperados.

Marin: ¡Patada de Águila!

Jabu: ¡Galope del Unicornio!

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

Mientras Marin y Jabu golpeaban al desprevenido dios, Touma le lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que acabó de empujarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

Pero el tornado no se había amansado y Notus se levantó más furioso que dolorido, sin pensarlo se fundió de nuevo con el viento y a una velocidad inimaginable se lanzó a golpear a Jabu y a Marin, Touma procuraba ver al guerrero pero no podía, su velocidad era mayor que la de Boreas.

Shaina: ¡Garra del trueno!

El ataque cogió desprevenidos tanto a amigos como enemigos, sólo Orestes desde su sufrimiento en el tornado sonrió, el calor de su ken había derretido la capa de hielo que la mantenía como estatua.

De nuevo, Notus cayó al suelo, todo parecía malo para él, los cuatro guerreros estaban preparados y sus cosmos en conjunto podían destrozarlo con facilidad, y para colmo de males, el tornado había perdido fuerza, y Orestes pudo escapar.

El dios cardinal no estaba dispuesto a admitir su derrota, concentrando todo su cosmos, todo el aire del lugar comenzó a volverse una tempestad, su cosmos dorado se agrandaba y se lanzó contra ellos. Había que admitir que era hábil, pero se enfrentaba a demasiados guerreros como para ganar.

Orestes: ¡Resplandor de luz!

Marin: ¡Meteoros!

Jabu: ¡Cuerno eléctrico!

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

Shaina: ¡Garra del trueno!

Notus: Basta de tonterías... - dijo sonriendo - ¡Polen paralizador¡ - de sus manos salió un polvo amarillento que alcanzó a sus contrincantes pero no lo libró del fuerte impacto -

La explosión terminó de destruir todo el patio, el exterior del hospital parecía en ruinas, Notus dejó un surco en el suelo, no había tenido tiempo de defenderse, por suerte su armadura resistió el ataque.

Los guerreros estaban realmente sorprendidos, pero no por la resistencia del dios cardinal, sino por otra cosa, no podían moverse.

Notus: ¿Os gustan los efectos de mi técnica? Ja, ja, ja. Como veis, el polen con el que os he atacado me impidió defenderme de vuestro ataque, pero os ha dejado paralizados, poco a poco perderéis cada uno de sus sentidos. Este combate ha acabado.

Todos estaban realmente furiosos por la impotencia, no podían siquiera hablar, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban paralizados, nada podían hacer, Notus tenía razón, el combate había terminado.

Notus: Pero no puedo dejarles vivos, ni a mi maestro ni a mi señor les gustaría que unos traidores como vosotros sobrevivieran. - extendió ambas manos al frente - Tornado... ¿Qué?

Una cadena de bronce sujetó con fuerza su brazo, del agujero que había en el centro surgió un majestuoso Shun, enfundado con la armadura de Andrómeda, su cosmos se extendía hasta el infinito.

Notus: ¿Cómo? ¡Tú moriste! - exclamó sorprendido -

Shun: "Mi armadura, mi hermano fue a llevarlas a la isla del volcán para fortalecer nuestras armaduras. Sí ahora ha venido a mí, quiere decir que mi hermano ya ha llegado. Ahora puedo enfrentar a mi enemigo" - reflexionó - Ahora yo te retó cobarde, a un singular combate, solos tú y yo.

Notus: Ja, he vencido a cinco guerreros de un solo ataque. ¿Crees acaso que tú eres diferente?

Shun: Veamos si esto te convence. ¡Onda del trueno! - la fuerte descarga destrozó al dios, quien no tuvo más remedio que escapar -

Los guerreros estaban realmente furiosos, no podían avisar a Shun de que tuviera cuidado con el polen de aquel cobarde, sólo podían hacer de espectadores.

Notus: ¡Bah! No perderé el tiempo... ¡Polen paralizador!

El ataque iba directo contra Shun, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad, sin saber de la que se había salvado. Sin embargo, el dios cardinal seguía expulsando aquel polen en una pequeña tormenta de aquel polvo hasta dejar a Shun paralizado como los demás.

Pero Shun no estaba para nada preocupado, y eso le extrañó al dios cardinal, quien empezó a golpear a Shun.

Entonces, la cadena atravesó de forma rápida el cuerpo de Notus, una descarga tan terrible como ninguna no le dejaba moverse, mientras tanto, la cadena punzante atravesaba a Notus por todas parte del cuerpo.

Notus: ¡Maldición!

El dios no tuvo más remedio que hacerse uno con el viento para huir de aquel asedio, trataba de atacar pero no había tiempo de siquiera defenderse pues la cadena punzante no hacía más que perseguirle.

El caballero de Andrómeda no sonreía ante aquella "victoria" era bien sabido que detestaba la violencia y mucho más matar, pero debía vencer a aquel dios, por el bien de todos.

Tras varios minutos de ser perseguido, Notus paró en seco, la cadena se dirigía a él de forma amenazante, sin esperar un segundo más lanzó de nuevo se poderoso ken.

Notus: ¡Tornado gigante!

El ataque era más violento que nunca, pero no le afectó para nada a la cadena. Sin embargo, ese no era el objetivo del guerrero, Shin se vio envuelto de repente en aquel furioso ken de viento y no podía huir, pese a que los efectos del polen empezaban a debilitarse.

Shun: ¡AGHHHHHHHHH! - gritó -

Los fuertes vientos cortantes que giraban a su alrededor desagarraban parte de su piel produciendo pequeñas heridas, extrañamente el ataque, pese a ser devastador, parecía estar perdiendo fuerza.

De pronto, el tornado desapareció y Shun cayó al suelo, inmediatamente se levantó y se dio cuenta de que el polen ya no tenía efecto sobre él, aunque sus compañeros seguían paralizados.

Notus: "Imposible. ¿Cómo puede ser que se haya librado de mi polen? Sólo alguien que haya alcanzado la Octava Conciencia podría. Da igual, esperaba que alguna vez me toparía con alguien así... Je, je, je. Ese gusano va a comprobar cual es mi verdadero poder" - pensaba-

Shun volvió a elevar su cosmo-energía preparado para continuar la batalla pero Notus parecía tranquilo, sonriente. El caballero estaba desconcertado.

Shun: ¿Qué te hace sonreír? Dime.- preguntó -

Notus. Vosotros los humanos, siempre os habéis creído dioses.

Shun. ¿Qué?

Notus: Desde los tiempos mitológicos, el hombre siempre ha deseado volar hasta los cielos, fruto de su soberbia.

Shun: ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

Notus: Simplemente mira a tu alrededor, los intentos del hombre por llegar a ser dioses, están destrozando este bello mundo, incluido el aire. La basura que rodea toda la Tierra, que proviene de la actitud del hombre, ¿Por qué quiere vuestra diosa, que es la defensora de éste planeta, proteger a tan soberbia especie? Merecen desaparecer de la existencia para que los dioses puedan ocupar su lugar.

Shun: Estás equivocado. - dijo sin dudar - Puede que los seres humanos hayamos cometido muchas faltas contra la Naturaleza, pero muchos tratamos de rectificar ese error No queremos ser más que los dioses, simplemente evolucionamos con el paso del tiempo como cualquier otra especie. Los dioses son soberbios pues creen tener derecho sobre todo lo que existe, y que pueden pasar por encima de todo lo demás.

Notus parecía empezar a dudar "¿Era cierto lo que aquel humano decía?" "¿Acaso no eran ellos los que sobrepasaban el límite?" aquellas preguntas atormentaban su mente pero el dios negaba con fuerza, debía disipar aquellas dudas, le debía lealtad a los dioses y no tenía por que hacerse aquellas preguntas.

Notus: ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Soy un dios cardinal al servicio del Gran Febo y como tal debo obedecer órdenes! ¡Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz caballero!

Shun: No, basta, no es necesario que luchemos. ¡Escucha!

Pero nada podía hacer reaccionar a aquel furioso dios, todo el aire que le rodeaba se había puesto tenso, transformándose en ondas que cortaba su piel.

Notus: ¡Ni el 8º sentido podrá salvarte de esto! ¡Prueba el rocío de la perdición!

Un polen de color rojizo se abalanzó sobre Shun, sus sentidos se desvanecían a gran velocidad, no podía moverse y su propia alma parecía perderse en la oscuridad.

Notus: ¡La suciedad que el hombre a dejado será tu perdición caballero! ¡Éste es mi mejor técnica! ¡Tormenta de arena!

Shun. ¡No puedes generar una tormenta de arena en plena ciudad!

Notus: ¡O sí! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡La suciedad urbana servirá como arena!

Y tal como dijo, todo el polvo de la ciudad se juntó en una terrible tormenta que cegó a todos, los caballeros sufrieron las consecuencias pero Notus no, éste se había unido a la tormenta que atacó con violencia a Shun, cientos de golpes lo apaleaban y el santo no podía moverse.

Las cosas parecían ir sobre ruedas para Notus, hasta que la cadena esférica paró de inmediato los embastes del dios cardinal, y la punzante lo empujaba contra el suelo de un solo golpe, provocando ligeras descargas en su cuerpo.

Notus: ¿Cómo? - se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de descubrir lo que pasaba -

Shun: Veo que te has enterado, tu polen no puede paralizar mis cadenas, y ahora que estás débil podemos recuperarnos, no quiero acabar contigo, no es necesario, huye y déjanos tranquilos.

El dios se sorprendió, no era el momento de ser orgulloso, la cadena había cerrado las heridas y aquel guerrero al que su dios consideraba un traidor al Olimpo, lo había dejado vivo, quizá Apolo no tenía la razón, el dios dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Notus: Agradezco tu bondad, espero que mi señor lo comprenda.

Shun asintió, le alegraba el ver que no había necesidad de matarle, pese a su actitud, era un ser vivo y no lo merecía.

El dios cardinal, pese a todo, estaba confuso, "¿acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto?". "¿O era cobardía?" Esa clase de pensamientos comenzaron a torturar su mente.

Pasillo, Hospital Central

Boreas atravesó la cafetería de forma rápida, el caballero Hyoga no podía levantarse y la amazona de bronce no estaba a su altura, una vez frente a la habitación de Seiya, encendió su cosmos tras sentir el de otro, un caballero, y veía que el dragón no estaba en posición de ser un incordio. Sólo quedaba alguien...

- ¡Por las llamas del Fénix! - gritó una voz, antes de que el flameante ken derribara de inmediato al dios -

Con gran esfuerzo pudo mantener el equilibrio, sólo para poder ver a su atacante, un caballero de Atenea enfundado con una armadura de bronce que brillaba como el oro.

Boreas. ¿Quién diablos eres? - preguntó con rabia, cansado de las constantes luchas que había sostenido -

- Soy Ikki, el caballero del fénix. Y no permitiré que ataques a Seiya en éstas condiciones.

Boreas. Muchos me han dicho eso y han acabado derrotados.

Ikki: Donde mis compañeros fallaron, yo triunfaré. ¡Por las Alas del Fénix!

Una onda de viento fue lanzada contra Boreas , quien la esquivó apenas sólo para toparse con un fuerte puñetazo del fénix, convirtiéndose en un mortal combo que destrozaba al dios.

El helado guerrero, harto de recibir, lanzó un soplo glacial que congeló al caballero de forma superficial. A gran velocidad, Boreas golpeó a Ikki con rabia, luego lo envió directamente al patio de una patada.

Patio, Hospital Central

Notus no pasó desapercibido la llegada de Ikki, que cayó algo congelado hacia aquel lugar que parecía un verdadero mar de personas, quienes ya se habían curado del polen.

El dios del Norte cayó con fuerza por ahí pero en pie, y sin esperar un instante comenzó a golpear a Ikki, quien rápidamente se defendió de sus embaste y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo enviaría hacia el cielo.

Ikki. ¡Alas del Fénix Volador!

Boreas: ¡Ventisca Glacial! - gritó lanzando el ken desde los aires -

El choque de ambos kens de aire resonó en toda la zona, tras una dura pugna el ataque de Boreas comenzó a imponerse, la ventisca se volvía cada vez más violenta y no solo eso, sino que entre ella comenzaba a surgir granizo en un tamaño impensable, Ikki trató de esquivarlos pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía, la ventisca lo había atrapado.

Boreas: ¡Aguantas bien! ¿Eh? ¡Recibe también la Tempestad del Norte!

Ambos kens se juntaron empujando del todo a Ikki, contra el suelo, éste dejó un gran agujero y parecía que no paraba de caer aún más al fondo.

Ikki: "Maldición, tengo que hacer algo o éste loco acabará venciéndome" - pensó mientras trataba de elevar su cosmos - ¡Fénix de Fuego!

Desde el agujero comenzó a emerger una luz brillante, el ken de fuego en forma de fénix empujaba hacia atrás el de Boreas, pero éste no pensaba rendirse.

Notus observaba todo con temor, en realidad si era un cobarde al intentar dejar la lucha, su hermano no cesaba de enfrentar al poderoso fénix y él no podía ser menos, su misión era la de enfrentar a los caballeros de Atenea, siendo así, el dios la vuelta de nuevo para encarar a Shun.

Notus: Caballero, agradezco tu buena voluntad, pero sería una cobardía por mi parte si dejara esta batalla.

Jabu: ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a enfrentarnos?

Notus: El hecho de que esté débil o que mi técnica no surta efecto sobre las cadenas de mi oponente, no me da derecho a abandonar esta batalla, debo vengar a mis hermanos caídos y cumplir mi misión, así haya de morir en el intento.

Shun: Pero... ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No es necesario que luchemos! ¿Por qué nos atacan los dioses sí sólo hemos enfrentado a aquellos que han osado usurpar la Tierra?

Notus. No es mi misión darte una respuesta caballero. ¡Basta de palabras! ¡Prepárense!

Jabu: ¡Prepárate tú! ¡Galope de Unicornio!

El caballero de bronce se lanzó de nuevo de forma impulsiva sobre el dios cardinal, quien sin más elevó su cosmos y descargó unas ráfagas de cosmo dorado sobre el caballero, destrozando su armadura y derribándolo.

Shun: ¡Alto! ¡Basta, no luches Jabu!

Shaina: ¡Cállate! ¡Este patán no merece tu compasión! ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos de ésta rata! - exclamó para después lanzarse sobre el dios - ¡Garra del Trueno!

Shun: Pero...

Marin: Shun, ayuda a tu hermano, Boreas es más poderoso que Notus.

Touma: ¡Vamos! ¡Ve!

El caballero de Andrómeda se dirigió al lugar de batalla en que su hermano había sucumbido ante Boreas, mientras que los demás encaraban a Notus.

Notus: ¡No más peleles! ¡Mi pelea es con el caballero de Andrómeda! - tenía cogida a Shaina por el cuello - ¿Es tan difícil de entender que no podéis conmigo? - sin más la lanza contra Jabu quien apenas se sostenía en pie -

Orestes: No deberías subestimar a tus adversarios. ¡Resplandor de luz!

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

Marin: ¡Meteoros del Águila!

El choque de kens es contenido por un campo de aire que rodeaba a Notus, quien juntó sus manos para luego separarlas lentamente, formando una esfera amarilla.

Notus: ¡A ver como soportáis esto! ¡Tormenta de Arena, ven a mí! - los pocos rastros de la tormenta que no hacían mella en los caballeros comenzó a concentrarse junto con el aire que allí se encontraba, los caballeros habían empezado a perder oxígeno - ¡Onda expansiva!

La bola dorada explotó dejando un fuerte surco de energía que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra ellos, quienes para evitarlo saltaron, pero Notus ya preparaba una onda de choque para lanzárselas.

Notus. ¡Fuerza del Este!

Orestes. ¡Resplandor Solar!

Touma. ¡Lanzas de libertad!

Marin. ¡Cometa del Águila! - tras el puño de la amazona, surge un cometa de energía azul que se une a los demás kens -

La terrible combinación de cosmos provoca una explosión al chocar con la técnica de Notus pero las lanzas se salvan y acaban atravesando el cuerpo del dios.

Notus suelta un alarido de dolor mientras Orestes y Touma, nada más caen al suelo, lanzan de nuevo sus kens antes de que se recupere, Marin duda pero al final los apoya.

Marin: ¡Meteoros del Águila!

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

Orestes: ¡Resplandor de luz!

Notus no gritó, sabía que estaba con un pie en la ultratumba pero no se arrepentía de sus actos, había luchado por lo que creía y estaba orgulloso de haber muerto con honor, el dios cardinal recibió el impacto con total tranquilidad.

Mientras todo eso se sucedía, Boreas se acercaba a Ikki tras volver al suelo, su cosmos brillaba con intensidad, al llegar vio que su rival estaba malherido.

Boreas: Luchaste bien guerrero, pero éste es tu fin.

El dios levantó su puño, en el que se estaba concentrando un cosmos azul, pero cuando iba a soltarlo una cadena lo sujetó, antes de que se diese cuenta el caballero Andrómeda se impulsó contra él gracias a la cadena y le propinó una patada que le empujó varios metros lejos.

Ikki saltó de inmediato y encaró a Shun, pese a estar herido por el ataque y algo congelado, aún su orgullo imponía el mandato de su mente.

Ikki: Shun no debiste entrometerte. - le dijo con frialdad -

Shun: Pero... hermano.

Ikki: Boreas aún no ha muerto. - mencionó estando de espaladas a su hermano - Vete a atender a los heridos y que nadie interfiera. ¡Ahora!

Shun asintió, no era bueno enfrentar a su hermano, sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para recibir ayuda, al mirar a sus compañeros supo que Notus fue vencido, y también que las chicas habían venido aquí después que el hospital estaba tan destrozado.

Seiya estaba mejor y vestido con su armadura, junto a su hermana. Ellie sujetaba a Hyoga que tenía algunas quemaduras leves y Shun-Rei trataba de reanimar a Shiryu que era el que más grave estaba pero también de pie, con su reluciente armadura.

Todos acogieron a Shun algo sonrientes pero sabiendo que la batalla continuaría, June abrazó de inmediato al caballero quien sólo quedó sorprendido. La mirada de todos estaba encima de Ikki quien observaba a Boreas.

Boreas. Has cometido un error caballero, tú solo no puedes enfrentarme, si no fuera por Andrómeda ya estarías muerto. Pero admiro tu orgullo de guerrero, y por ello tendrás una muerte honorable.

Ikki: Agradezco a mi hermano que me haya dado otra oportunidad para enfrentarme contra ti en un combate singular, solos tú y yo sin que nadie intervenga, y sin cometer los mismos errores. ¿Estás preparado para morir? - preguntó, adoptando una posición ofensiva -

Boreas: Eso mismo te pregunto fénix. - contestó imitando a Ikki -

Tras unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, ambos guerreros chocaron en un sinfín de golpes y contragolpes en los que cada uno se defendía del ataque del otro, corriendo de forma paralela alrededor del campo.

Boreas cargó de nuevo el puño con su cosmos, y lanzó un ken de color azul claro que el fénix esquivó pero acabó congelando el hospital por completo ante la sorpresa de todos.

Boreas: Como ves esa técnica es de hielo, puede que no sea la más efectiva pero si es poderosa y rápida. Se llama puño gélido y si te toca te quedarás congelado para siempre. - contó fríamente -

Ikki: No creas que tus palabras me han asustado. Ahora probarás todo mi poder. - su cosmos se eleva hasta llegar al 8º Sentido - ¡Fénix incandescente!

El ataque era realmente devastador, Boreas trató de contenerlo pero no pudo, el fugo resquebrajó su armadura y lo empujó hacia atrás, sin cuartel Ikki se lanzó contra él con el puño en alto pero el dios ya le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Boreas. ¡Puño gélido! - el ataque congeló el brazo izquierdo al fénix, quien no cesó en su ataque que le rompió el brazo derecho -

Ikki: Ahora estamos iguales. ¡Por las Llamas del Fénix Volador!

El ken quemó a Boreas que no pudo esquivarlo y cayó agotado. Ikki no se confiaba y preparaba su técnica por si acaso.

El orgulloso dios, pese a estar casi muerto, no quiso rendirse y se levantó de nuevo, su cosmos azul lo rodeó por completo, y se lanzó en un golpe kamikaze contra Ikki.

Boreas: ¡Bólido suicida!

Ikki: "¿Qué hace?" - pensó - ¡Fénix incandescente -

El choque de kens fue mortal, la explosión destrozó lo que quedaba del patio, los demás guerreros, pese a que se protegieron no pudieron resistirlo, algunos usaron sus cuerpos de escudo para defender a las chicas.

Al final, la armadura del fénix estaba totalmente destruida, Ikki tenía varias heridas leves por todo el cuerpo, y sangraba tanto por la boca como por la nariz. Sin embargo, Boreas estaba peor, herido de gravedad, la sangre que venía de su cabeza bañaba su rostro, su cosmos se apagaba con rapidez, el dios había muerto.

Todos fueron corriendo a ver como se encontraba Ikki, sonrientes después de que la batalla había terminado, a paso lento la diosa Atenea salía del hospital pues había permanecido en su interior para protegerlo y ayudar a los heridos con su cosmos.

Touma: Vaya, de modo que la batalla acabó.

Orestes: Te equivocas Íkaro, sólo acaba de empezar.

Seiya: ¿Cómo? Acabamos de vencerlos. ¿No eran cuatro?

Orestes: No, aún queda el más poderosos, su maestro, el Padre de los Vientos, Eolo.

Ikki: ¿Qué? ¿Más poderoso que Boreas? ¡Agh! - exclamó mientras caía de rodillas, sosteniendo una herida grave que tenía en el estómago a causa del ataque final de Boreas -

Shun: ¡Herman! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado antes de sostenerlo pues el caballero se desvanecía -

Shiryu: Oh... No... Agh… - vomitó sangre pero aún así no cesó en su intento de levantarse -

Shun-Rei: ¡Shiryu! Aún estás débil, descana. - le rogó -

Shiryu: No... no puedo... Boreas dañó uno de los puntos vitales de Ikki... tengo que cerrar la herida.

Y así lo hizo, la diosa Atenea se encontraba junto a sus guerreros, curando sus heridas con su cálido cosmos, les dedicaba una sonrisa llena de paz y serenidad, después de que curara a Shiryu, éste cerró la herida de Ikki y paró de sangrar, luego se dirigió a donde estaba la cuadrilla de Jabu, pero una terrible tormenta se lo impidió.

Seiya: ¿Qué pasa?

Marin: Siento una cosmo-energía maligna y muy poderosa.

Orestes: Sólo puede tratarse de Eolo. ¡Hay que proteger a Atenea!

- Ja, ja, ja. No crean que soy tan fácil de vencer humanos endebles.

Shaina, Marin y Jabu se lanzaron de inmediato contra la figura que recién aparecía, vestida con una armadura divina y un resplandeciente sable, el dios Eolo rechazó a los tres guerreros con una fuerte onda expansiva provocada por su arma que los estampó contra el hospital.

Atenea trataba de contener la tormenta pero no podía, el dios del viento se acercaba con furia a la diosa y nada parecía poder detenerlo.

Seiya. ¡No la tocarás! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Shiryu: ¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!

Hyoga: ¡Trueno del Alba!

Ikki: ¡Fénix Incandescente!

Shun: ¡Cadena Nebular!

El dios simplemente rechazó todos los kens con una onda de choque, a la velocidad de la luz golpeó con fuerza a Shun en el estómago y lo derribó, de una doble patada giratoria destrozó a Hyoga y a Shiryu, para que luego lanzara una onda expansiva que cortó al fénix, abriendo las heridas.

Para Seiya aquello resultó una mala sorpresa, había vencido a ocho caballeros en apenas unos segundos, pero no debía ir un pasó atrás, encaró a Eolo como siempre mientras Atenea trataba de proteger el hospital de la tormenta.

El pegaso alcanzó el 7º Sentido y se lanzó a golpear al dios quien esquivaba todos sus golpes con facilidad, Seiya no podía creerlo, su poder era enorme y, a diferencia de sus discípulos, él si había obtenido el 8º Sentido por lo que era aún más letal.

Eolo: Si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, me sorprende que mis hijos hayan caído frente a seres tan débiles.

Una onda de choque golpeó a Seiya, quien hizo un surco por todo el patio hasta quedar estampado contra el árbol, Eolo elevó sus brazo derecho con la palma abierta a los cielos, recibiendo cuatro esferas de colores rojo, amarillo, blanco y azul que se metieron en su mano.

Seiya: "¿Qué habrá hecho?" - se preguntó mientras se levantaba - ¡da igual cuantas veces caiga, porque es mi deber vencerte u proteger a Atenea! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Eolo: Je. ¡No deberías haber osado levantar tu mano contra los dioses humano! - exclamó viendo como los meteoros se le acercaban, y dirigiendo su mano adelante - Furia de los Cuatro Vientos.

Cuatro ráfagas de viento fueron lanzadas para luego unirse en una especie de rayo láser que destruyó los meteoros y golpeó de lleno a Seiya, sin dejarle tiempo a respirar, el dios le golpeó con un puño ascendente que lo envió hacia los cielos, desde ahí le lanzó varios soplos glaciales para finalizar con una fuerte llamarada.

Una vez cayó al suelo el pegaso estaba totalmente molido, pero a Eolo eso no parecía bastarle, quería vengarse de los caballeros por el acto que habían cometido, Hyoga trató de golpearle junto a Ikki pero el dios simplemente hizo un gesto y el propio viento los empujó de nuevo contra la pare.

Atenea: "Oh no, mis caballeros. Si siguen así morirán. He de hacer algo." - pensó - ¡Basta Eolo! ¡Iré contigo pero deja a mis caballeros en paz! - rogó pero la sonrisa de Eolo le confirmó que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el trato -

Seiya. No Saori, no vamos a rendirnos porque sabemos que luchamos por lo que es correcto. ¡No lo haremos!

Pese a que el ímpetu de Seiya era grande, nada pudo hacer cuando Eolo le propinó un fuerte pisotón que enterró su rostro en el suelo, sorpresivamente, el dios saltó a gran altura, pero aquel acto fue explicado cuando acabó cayendo con el codo delante, que destrozó la espalada a Seiya, luego lo levantó por los pelos y golpeó su estómago con ondas de choque sin soltarle para terminar lanzándole contra el suelo y seguir pateándole.

Eolo: Se acabó, voy a terminar con tu inocua vida humano.

Touma: Creo que te olvidas de nosotros. - dijo en posición ofensiva -

Orestes. Y te aseguro que no somos tan débiles como los demás. - añadió, ofendiendo a algunos de los que estaban ahí como Jabu -

Eolo: ¡No tengo tiempo para ustedes! ¡Choque de Tornados!

Decenas de pequeños tornados golpearon a ambos guerreros quienes salieron con relativa facilidad del asedio para atacar al dios, pero éste sólo se dignó a lanzar de nuevo su ken varias veces, que los golpeaba con violencia.

Orestes: ¡Ahora me toca a mí! - gritó mientras saltaba - ¡Resplandor Solar!

Touma: ¡Lanzas de Libertad!

Ninguno de aquellos kens sorprendió al dios, un impacto invisible desintegró las lanzas y el resplandor no le hizo nada, la sorpresa de los guerreros no podía ser mayor pero no les dio tiempo a pensar pues rápidamente Eolo se elevó por los aires.

Nadie, por muy poderoso que fuera había podido hacer lo que ahora hacía el dios, mantenerse en el aire, era una técnica que nadie se había molestado en aprender pero que no dejaba de significar una cosa; Ventaja. Touma y Orestes cayeron pesadamente al suelo mientras que Eolo los miraba sonrientes, podía ver como los demás se levantaban pero con gran dificultad, era el momento de eliminarlos a todos de un plumazo.

Eolo: ¡Ojo del Huracán!

En aquel momento Eolo era realmente el "ojo" de su terrible ataque, sus manos apuntaban hacia abajo generando un huracán de fuerza 6 que arrasó con todo, el hospital quedó desintegrado y los alrededores también, todos los caballeros quedaron completamente destrozados pero hacían acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, el ataque se desvaneció rápido, pues no era tan duradero como los demás pero sí devastador, Atenea cayó derramando lágrimas por las mil muertes ocurridas en aquel hospital, las chicas se juntaron con ella tratando de consolarla, al igual que las amazonas y jabu, sin embargo los caballeros encaraban al dios que no parecía tener remordimientos.

Hyoga: ¡ASESINO! ¡Pagarás por esto!

Eolo: Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Aún no habéis muerto? ¡Pues aún no estoy agotado!

Atenea: No te perdonaré esto Eolo, has matado a muchos inocentes y no estás arrepentido. ¡Justicia Divina! - del cetro de Niké surgió un centelleante rayo dorado que se dirigía implacable contra el dios -

Shiryu: Usaré toda la energía que me queda para enfrentarte. ¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!

Hyoga: ¡Sufre el frío de tú alma bastardo! ¡Trueno del Alba!

Shun: ¡Tempestad Nebular!

Ikki: ¡Arde en el infierno y no vuelvas! ¡Fénix Incandescente!

Seiya: ¿Cómo has podido matar a tantos niños inocentes y no tener remordimientos? ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

Orestes: ¡Resplandor de luz!

Todos los ataques se juntaron al rayo dorado de atenea mientras Seiya se propulsaba paralelamente al ataque preparado para acabar con Eolo, los demás guerreros protegían a la diosa con su cosmos porque aquello iba a ser demoledor.

Eolo: ¡No me dais miedo! ¡Ojo del Huracán!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que las batallas hayan sido de vuestro gusto, decidí que la cosa acabara así para darle emoción. Este fanfic no acaba aquí ¿Eh? Este es sólo el comienzo aunque parezca una batalla final, no lo es. A loa que les haya gustado... Y a los que no... Mándenme un e-mail a: _**_lordomegawanadoo.es_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. ¡Caronte! El Señor de los Condenados

**Capítulo 3**

"Caronte, el Señor de los Condenados"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Fuera del Hospital, Tokio 15:15 PM

Lo que en algún momento fue una de las zonas más hermosas de la ciudad por estar tan cerca del mar, se había convertido en un campo de muerte y destrucción, los caballeros no podían levantarse pues habían recibido el ataque de lleno, pero al menos Atenea pudo proteger a las jóvenes mujeres que no podían defenderse.

En el medio de todo aquel diabólico escenario, Seiya había logrado golpear y atravesar la armadura de Eolo, habían caído sin prisa en el suelo, el dios del viento permanecía anonado, de la herida producida por el ataque de Seiya, surgía sangre a chorros, un hilo rojo escarlata bajaba de sus labios.

Pero el orgulloso dios no quiso admitir su derrota y le dio un puñetazo a Seiya en el estómago, empujándolo bastante lejos. Luego observó su herida, con un rostro aterrorizado, posó su mano sobre ella y vio como la sangre se adhería a su piel, su armadura había sido atravesaba por un simple humano.

Furioso se dirigía a Seiya, quien se levantó de inmediato, dispuesto a pelear, extendió su mano con la palma abierta hacia delante en la que concentraba los cuatro vientos, su cosmos se encendía con fuerza abrasadora, pero un aura mucho más terrible la bloqueó

- "Basta, Eolo. Has demostrado tu incompetencia, vuelve inmediatamente al Santuario" - dijo la misteriosa voz que parecía venir de todas partes -

Eolo: Pero... Febo, yo...

- "Haz lo que te digo" - ordenó cortando al dios del Viento - "Y vosotros, caballeros de Atenea, esto aún no ha acabado, yo demando el control de la Tierra y lo obtendré" -anunció, momento en que la presencia desapareció -

Eolo trastabilló, pero acabó bajando la cabeza en señal de abstención, la sangre comenzó a "introducirse" en la armadura, reparándola ante los ojos atónitos de Seiya. El dios dio media vuelta, pero el Pegaso no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

Seiya: ¡Alto! ¿Crees que te dejará marchar así como así después de lo que has hecho? - preguntó encendiendo su cosmos y haciendo los signos de su constelación -

Eolo: Je, con gusto te aplastaría como una rata Pegaso, pero no puedo desobedecer las órdenes del gran Febo Apolo, temo que tendremos que posponer nuestro combate para otra ocasión. - dijo sin voltearse -

Seiya: ¡Ni aún a un paso de la muerte dejaría que un asesino como tú saliera impune1 ¡Meteoros de pegaso!

Los cientos de golpes golpearon el suelo, pues en un parpadea, a una velocidad superior a la luz, Eolo despareció, Seiya cayó de rodillas exhausto.

Sala de Recepciones, Mansión Kido 16:15 PM

Seiya abrió los ojos con dificultad, lo primero que observó es a Shaina y Seika mirándolo con preocupación, nada más se despertó, Su hermana lo abrazó efusivamente, mientras que la amazona simplemente se alegraba tras su máscara de la recuperación del caballero.

El Pegaso se levantó inmediatamente, le preocupaban todos sus compañeros que habían recibido una gran paliza, por suerte todos estaban bien. Jabu y su cuadrilla eran los que peor estaban, con las armaduras prácticamente hechas polvo, Marin, June y Shaina estaban más o menos bien, aunque no del todo. Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun estaban perfectamente, aunque algo cansados por el esfuerzo, pero sus armaduras estaban intactas, todos estaban al lado de Atenea, en sus típicas posturas, mirándola con preocupación.

La joven Saori Kido estaba también rodeada por Ellie, Mihó...y Tatsumi, el mayordomo de la familia Kido no paraba de maldecir, Seiya suspiró, acostumbrado a las tonterías de aquel tipo, le preocupaba más el estado de tristeza en que se encontraba Saori, se dirigía hacia ella con lentitud.

Seiya: Atenea... ¿Ocurre algo?

Tatsumi: ¡Pues claro que ocurre algo! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado patán!' ¡Qué habéis hecho a la Srta. Saori! ¿Eh? - gritaba rabioso -

Saori: ¡Calla Tatsumi! - ordenó con firmeza a lo que el mayordomo calló de inmediato - Caballeros, siento mostrar flaqueza ahora que parece avecinarse una batalla, pero algo me preocupa y tiene que ver con mi actitud con el dios Eolo...

Ikki: No veo que estuvo mal, aquel fanfarrón había acabado con la vida de decenas de inocentes sin remordimientos, tu actitud Atenea, al igual que la nuestra, fue correcta.

Shun: ¿Qué te preocupa Atenea? Dínoslo, por favor.

Saori: Veréis, desde la batalla contra el dios Hades, he tenido sueños extraños, con la Atenea de otra época. - los santos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la joven - Era una mujer muy diferente a mí, con el ímpetu de la guerra clavado en sus ojos, enfundada con mi armadura, el escudo de la justicia y una majestuosa lanza, a su lado estaba Niké en su forma antigua, y tras de sí los 88 caballeros del zodíaco preparándose para una guerra.

Hyoga: ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de esos sueños? - todos estaban callados, pero con la misma pregunta en sus cabezas -

Saori: No me gusta la violencia, mucho menos la guerra, me gustaría que ni yo ni vosotros, mis caballeros, tuvierais que luchar, un mundo lleno de paz, y ese anhelo no es sólo mío, siento que viene de todas las reencarnaciones de Atenea que han luchado en la Tierra desde tiempos mitológicos.

Shiryu: A todos nos gustaría que eso pasara Saori, pero temo que siempre habrán dioses malignos, que no se conformen con lo que tienen y quieran conquistar este hermoso planeta que es tu responsabilidad defender y por lo tanto la nuestra. - Saori suspiró, sabiendo que las palabras del Dragón eran ciertas -

Touma, que al igual que Hyoga e Ikki estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del salón vio a Orestes enfundado con su resplandeciente armadura y su capa, su mirada era seria lo que en principio preocupó a Atenea.

Seiya. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó con osadía poniéndose en posición de combate - Aunque nos hayas ayudado en dos ocasiones no podemos confiar en un guerrero de Abel.

Orestes: Je, tan osado como me dijo el Febo Abel, sin duda eres el más impetuoso... de todos los caballeros que ha tenido Atenea.

Seiya: No has respondido. ¿A qué has venido? - todos los caballeros, incluso Shaina y Marin que recién había entrado, lo observaban en ese momento, pese a no ser tan desconfiados como Seiya, tampoco eran ciegos y sabían bien a que atenerse cuando se trataba de un dios como Abel -

Orestes: Se aproxima una guerra Atenea. - empezó sin sorprender a nadie pues ya se imaginaban algo así - La más terrible, y sangrienta de todas las guerras, el despertar de los antiguos dioses del Olimpo se aproxima, y será en ese momento cuando la Tierra sea condenada, Apolo y Artemisa sólo son un aviso lo que ocurrirá, y es por ello que mi Señor, el Febo Abel ha decidido preparar un ejército de guerreros para atacar el Olimpo... - relataba, observando los rostros sorprendidos de los caballeros -

Jabu: ¿Atacar el Olimpo? ¡Es una locura! ¡Tu dios está loco! - gritaba sin asimilar lo que estaba oyendo -

Seiya: Concuerdo con Jabu, es un locura enfrentar a los dioses directamente, hasta ahora no nos han hecho nada.

Hyoga: A mi también me parece un acto temerario enfrentar a los dioses, sé que es nuestro deber enfrentar a aquellos que intenten usurpar la Tierra, pero luchar contra los dioses en el Olimpo es algo demasiado extremista.

Shiryu: Hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado a dioses malvados y crueles, que ya habían intentado vencer a Atenea y sus caballeros en el pasado, Hades, Poseidón y Elisa, nunca fueron conformistas, siempre ansiaron más. Pero según la mitología, muchos de los dioses que viven en el Olimpo no son tan malignos. - reflexionaba mientras Orestes reía ante cada una de sus palabras -

Orestes: Caballero. Comparando a Hades y Poseidón con Zeus, me quedo con los dos primeros. - todos los allí presentes fruncieron el ceño ante tal afirmación, incluso Ikki - No conocéis todo lo que los dioses hacen detrás de la mitología. ¿Acaso creen que el hombre lo sabe todo de Zeus? No es más que un tirano, al igual que su padre Cronos y su abuelo, Urano.

Inmediatamente Saori se levantó, cambiando su expresión triste y preocupada, a una más seria y firme, su cosmos resplandecía y automáticamente apartaba a quien se ponía en su camino, para los caballeros, aquello era bastante extraño.

Saori: No te permitiré que hables así de mi padre, él es un dios buenos que se preocupa por la Tierra y sus habitantes tanto como yo, y fue por eso que me dejó al cargo de ella - sentenció sin vacilar -.

Orestes: Aún no sabes todo sobre Zeus, pero no es mi deber contártelo. Ese privilegio se lo dejo a mi Señor, el gran Febo Abel.

Ikki: Y dime una cosa... - empezó a decir, llamando la atención de todos pues era de los que menos había hablado en aquel momento - ¿Cómo piensas enfrentar a todo el panteón griego? Por muy poderoso que sea tu dios no creo que baste para enfrentarlos a todos.

Orestes: El gran Febo Abel busca alianzas con algunos dioses entre ellos estáis vos princesa. - contestó mirando a Saori -

Seiya: ¿Acaso tratáis de llevarnos a nosotros con vuestra locura? Con gusto enfrentaría a los dioses si fuera necesario, pero ellos no han venido aquí, por ahora nuestros únicos enemigos son Apolo y Artemisa, además Abel también odia a la humanidad.¿Por qué íbamos a unirnos a alguien que ha intentado matar a Atenea?

Orestes: Silencio Pegaso, estoy hablando con tu diosa, no contigo. - le dijo de mala manera, iniciando un pequeño duelo entre su cosmo-energía y la de Seiya -

A los caballeros les preocupaba la situación, a causa de los impulsos de Seiya, podían perder información valiosa sobre el enemigo e, incluso, ganarse más, si lo que decía el Corona era cierto, entonces, era mejor no buscar más rivales. Iban a intervenir pero Saori se les adelantó, su cosmos opaco de inmediato el de los contrincantes y encaró a Orestes.

Saori: No puedo aceptar unirme a mi hermano en tal cruzada, no deseo llevar a mis caballeros a otra guerra sin sentido, y haré todo lo que sea necesario para impedirlo.

El Corona no mostró signos de sorpresa antes las palabras de Saori, lo esperaba, de todos modos no era el momento para insistir en ello.

Orestes: Es su decisión, princesa Atenea, de todos modos, mi Señor me ha ordenado que me quede con usted para protegerla.

Seiya: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No permitiré que te acerques a la princesa! - un nuevo duelo de cosmo-energías empezaba pero nadie movió un dedo para impedirlo -

Saori: Acepto la petición de mi hermano, puedes quedarte. - dijo Atenea, volteándose y saliendo del Salón - Pero ten en cuenta, que no cambiaré de opinión. - pese a que Seiya no estaba lo que se dice muy de acuerdo, no debía desobedecer las órdenes de la diosa -

Seiya: Como intentes algo malo, no dudaré en acabar contigo. - susurró -

Los caballeros de bronce siguieron a Saori de inmediato, Jabu y su cuadrilla se lamentaban de no haber aportado nada a la conversación, en aquellos momentos se sentían inservibles al ser los más débiles de entre los caballeros de la diosa. Shaina se había marchado para proteger la zona y Marin se acercó a Touma con la intención de preguntarle ciertas cosas.

Marin: Hermano. ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho este caballero? ¿Los dioses planean atacar la Tierra?

Touma: Cuando Apolo me liberó me ordenaron simplemente acabar con los caballeros que habían levantado la mano contra los dioses, no hablaron de algo semejante. - contestó sin cambiar su posición reflexiva, apoyado a la columna -

Marin: Aún así creo que Orestes no miente, sentí que sus palabras eran ciertas y que no mentía. - aseguraba -

Touma: De todos modos, debemos estar alerta, nunca es bueno confiar en los dioses como Abel.

Marin asintió y ambos hermanos se dispusieron a ayudar en la protección de la mansión Kido junto a Jabu y su cuadrilla, la pelirroja se fijó en que June se había dirigido al jardín, donde estaban los demás caballeros de la diosa, Seika y Ellie habían sido acompañadas por Tatsumi a los dormitorio principales, cosa bastante extraña y sorprendente pero que ocurrió, Mihó, sin embargo, se fue con la mirada triste, Seiya había estado tan preocupado por Saori y sus compañeros que ni siquiera se dignó a hablarle y decidió ir pues en aquel lugar nada tenía que hacer, Shaina también sintió aquella falta de interés, pero su mejor forma de apaciguar el dolor era la lucha.

Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El Santuario que durante más de 3000 años había resistido los embastes de toda clase de seres malignos y temidos dioses, había sucumbido ante el temible poder del Dios Sol, ahora las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente en el aspecto de aquel lugar sagrado.

El interior del Gran Salón estaba ahora dividido por una alfombra roja escarlata con bordes de oro macizo, el suelo plateado reflejaba la luz dorada que emitía el dios, sentado en su trono de oro pulido con respaldo en forma de lira, el lado izquierdo de la sala estaba ocupado por estatuas y demás objetos dedicados a Apolo, y la parte derecha estaba ocupada por los ornamentos ofrecidos a Artemisa, quien se encontraba a su lado en un trono más pequeño pero no menos impresionante.

Además de los gemelos, señores del Santuario y de la Tierra próximamente, habían otros dioses acompañándoles, dos de ellos eran ancianos: uno tenía la piel azulada, las orejas puntiagudas y era muy alto, armado con un báculo de coral que acababa en una gran aguamarina; el otro era más bajo, su barba estaba más poblada, además de su túnica tenía una capucha que cubría su calva, lo que más resaltaba de él era su nariz puntiaguda como la de la concepción de las brujas. Éste último estaba respaldado por un fornido dios de color enfundado en una armadura divina plateada bastante gruesa que lo cubría por completo, y por una mujer que también vestía una Kamei de plata pero más liviana, su pelo era rojo como la furia que era reflejada en sus ojos escarlata.

El último de los dioses que allí se encontraban era uno tan alto y poderoso como el mismo Apolo, vestía una túnica parecida a la del Dios Sol solo que el cuello era de un extraño "oro azul marino" con joyas incrustadas, su rostro no era ni muy anciano ni muy joven, su expresión era seria y misteriosa, sus cabellos eran de color azul pálido largo hasta el cuello y peinado hacia atrás.

Aparte de los dioses se podían notar sietes presencias de guerreros en las sombras que respaldaban al del pelo azul pálido.

El portón dorado de la entrada al Gran Salón se abrió con fuerza por un golpe de viento, un tornado formó de inmediato a un sudoroso Eolo, los dioses lo miraban desconcertados menos Apolo y el del pelo azul.

Eolo. Febo Apolo, he venido a traerle mi informe. - anunció hincando la rodilla en el suelo -

Artemisa: ¿Cómo osas venir en ese estado y hablarle así a mi hermano, Eolo? - preguntó con furia -

Eolo: Lo lamento, su alteza.

- No es propio del gran y recto Eolo comportarse así frente al Febo. - murmuró el anciano -

- Y mucho menos dejarse vencer por unos humanos. Je, je ,je. - reía el anciano de piel azulada -

Apolo: Palas, Proteo, callad. - ordenó al fin Apolo, haciendo que los ancianos dioses obedecieran de inmediato - No es necesario que nos expliques tu deshonrosa derrota.

Eolo: Pero, Señor...

Artemisa: ¡Calla! Escucha lo que te dice mi hermano. - ordenó -

Apolo: En todo caso, no puedo confiarte de nuevo la derrota de esos humanos. De ahora en adelante, esa misión será de mi más poderoso guerrero.

Los ojos de Eolo se abrieron como platos al contemplar la figura que salió tras Apolo, envuelto por un aura intensa de color anaranjado, estaba un caballero de armadura de oro escarlata con detalles más cristalinos, la armadura no era demasiado ostentosa, pero sería una kamei de no ser por la falta de alas, el tipo era alto, sus garras de color rojo escarlata eran lo suficientemente largas como para parecer cuchillas, su rostro era lo que menos concordaba con su aspecto, era un rostro tranquilo, con una sonrisa ligeramente soberbia con algo de ironía, su rostro era fino más no afeminado y parecía muy humano, incluso sus ojos llenos de ese brillo homicida que solían reflejar los asesinos, y su pelo plateado más o menos largo que le cubría el ojo derecho y que por detrás llegaba a la nuca.

Eolo: Se... Señor... Ese tipo es... - tartamudeaba temblando observando la tranquilidad de sus compañeros, demostrando que ya estaban enterados de que aquel ser estaba ahí -

Apolo: Un guerrero astral. - completó -

- ¿No me digas que mi sola presencia ha logrado aterrorizar a Eolo, dios del viento? - preguntó con ironía el guerrero astral, que ya no se encontraba junto a Apolo sino detrás de Eolo -

Al dios del viento no le agradaba la idea de que un guerrero astral estuviera ahí, pero lo que menos le gustaba era que todos parecían estar ,muy tranquilos, sabiendo que ningún dios menor puede compararse a uno de aquellos guerreros.

Eolo: Febo... Vuestro padre, el gran Zeus ordenó el encierro de los guerreros astrales. ¿Por qué está ahora entre nosotros?

Apolo: Pronto la profecía se cumplirá y los humanos se levantarán en nuestra contra, y si seguimos dejando que evolucionen podrían causarnos problemas. Por eso es que decidí liberar a los guerreros astrales para que se ocupen del problema.

Para Eolo, que era un dios realmente antiguo y sujeto a las normas más arcanas impuestas por Zeus, lo que le decía Apolo era realmente inquietante, ni siquiera en la situación más extrema Zeus habría permitido que se abriera una de las prisiones del Tártaro, y por eso no estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, los otros dioses estaban fríos como el hielo, como si no les importara lo que pasaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo Eolo? - preguntó el guerrero - ¿No te ha convencido la explicación de Febo Apolo? - mientras hablaba, apretaba con sus garras la hombrera izquierda del dios, destrozándola cual papel -

Eolo: No es mi intención contradecir... Pero...

Apolo: Nada Eolo, Caronte se ocupará de los humanos. - le cortó - Caronte, haz lo posible para atraer a los santos de Atenea hasta este lugar, y ahí los destruiremos como moscas. - ordenó -

Caronte: Así lo haré Febo. - dijo soltando la hombrera de Eolo, quien cayó de rodillas exhausto, como si le hubiera destrozado el espíritu - Aunque es posible que los caballeros mueran antes de que pueda atraerles, je, je, je. - y luego, en un parpadeo, a una velocidad muy superior a la luz, el guerrero se volteó y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión Kido-

Apolo sonrió, sabedor del temible poder de Caronte, y Artemisa no estaba menos confiada. Eolo prácticamente no podía levantarse y no pudo contemplar las miradas ligeramente preocupadas de Palas y Proteo, quienes se marcharon acompañados de sus guardianes, el dios de pelo azul pálido era el que no mostraba emoción alguna, él murmuró algo que hizo que tres de las sombras que los respaldaban siguieran a Caronte.

Mansión Kido, Tokio 17:15 PM

El hermoso cielo que hasta ahora había cubierto Tokio en aquella tarde de invierno se oscurecía, lenta pero inexorablemente por unas nubes no muy naturales, una lluvia torrencial respaldada por truenos como trompetas azotaba la capital de Japón. Desde el jardín Jabu y su cuadrilla lo observaran preocupados, ¿Sería aquello obra de Eolo?

La verdad es que los santos de bronce no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para otro enfrentamiento, y menos contra Eolo, pero Jabu estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier enemigo con tal de no perturbar la meditación de a princesa Saori, sabía que había reconstruido el planetario que fue quemado por el caballero de fuego tiempo atrás, y trataba de comunicarse con su sabio abuelo, mientras los demás caballeros de bronce la protegían desde dentro de la mansión, ellos tenían el deber de proteger la zona oeste del jardín.

De aquella oscura capa de tinieblas cayó un relámpago de color púrpura que arrasó con parte del jardín, quemándolo, los caballeros de bronce tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser arrastrados por el polvo levantado, poco a poco, el humo de la explosión se fue disipando, dando paso a un ser vestido con una capa oscura que lo cubría por completo, los santos estaban preocupados por su cosmos que, pese a ser terriblemente poderoso, no parecía maligno, pero no debían confiarse.

Jabu: ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Esto es una propiedad privada!- exclamó, a lo que el tipo reía en silencio -

- Necio, no creía que fuera así como la princesa Atenea respondía a los invitados de mi nivel, dejando a ratas de alcantarilla para darme la bienvenida. - dijo con sarcasmo, más extrañamente, sin desprecio en sus palabras -

Ban: ¿Pero qué se cree ese loco? - preguntaba sin esperar respuesta - Yo te enseñaré lo que puede hacer una rata. ¡Golpe de la bestia!

A gran velocidad, Ban arremetió contra la figura, iba tan confiado que algunos santos ya saboreaban la victoria, más no Jabu, quien había percatado de que algo extraño pasaba, y no se equivocaba, el puño del leoncillo fue atrapado sin esfuerzo por la mano del misterioso sujeto, el santo estaba pálido, había puesto toda su fuerza en aquel puño y sin embargo aquel tipo lo había soportado en una sola mano, rápidamente el encapuchado golpeó con la palma de su mano libre el estómago de Ban, empujándolo a varios cientos de metros.

Geki: In... creíble… - tartamudeó -

Ichi: No es para tanto. - miró a su compañero Naichi con complicidad -

Naichi: Entiendo. - ambos santos encendieron con fuerza sus cosmos preparados para arremeter -

Jabu: ¡Esperen! ¡No lo hagan...! - gritó, tratando de detenerles pero era demasiado tarde, los santos ya se habían lanzado al ataque -

Naichi: ¡Bomba mortal!

Ichi: ¡Garras venenosas!

Pese a que sus cosmos eran más ardientes que nunca, los ataques de los caballeros siquiera rozaron al sujeto, eran reprimidos por el cosmos ardiente que rodeaba al sujeto, un cosmos del color del sol. Las caras de ambos santos eran un poema, y más la de Jabu que se imaginaba las represalias que tomaría aquel sujeto.

- Ja, que tenga yo que presentarme ante semejantes gusanos. - dijo sin mostrar desprecio, cosa realmente extraña, pues sus sentimientos no parecían ser mostrados en sus palabras -

El cosmos ardiente que rodeaba al sujeto se encendió como una gigantesca llamarada que desintegró la capucha, un gemido de terror fue expulsado por los santos de bronce antes de ser arrasados por una explosión de energía que vino del encapuchado, esta vez Jabu y Geki no pudieron impedir ser arrastrados por el impacto que los empujó algo lejos pero no tanto como Ban, del que poco se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Al levantarse, Jabu pudo contemplar el resultado de la explosión de cosmos que había provocado aquel sujeto, todos los alrededores ardían con un fuego tan intenso como el del mismo infierno, pero pese a todo el guerrero no trató de huir, con toda tranquilidad caminó hacia el frente, una vez fuera los santos de bronce pudieron contemplar al sujeto: un guerrero sin duda, enfundado en una armadura de colores oro y rojo escarlata mezclados en una divina combinación que hacía a su ostentosa protección aún más majestuosa, su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa cuyo significado era inexplicable, pues no sabían si era de burla o por simple alegría.

Pero más que estar sorprendidos por el aspecto de aquel guerrero, estaban aterrorizados por su sangriento acto, con una simple explosión de cosmo-energía había desintegrado a Ichi y Naichi, de ellos sólo quedaba ceniza que era llevada por el viento hacia los cielos.

El santo del oso cayó de rodillas nada más levantarse al ver el panorama, sus compañeros de armas que siempre habían estado con él desde hacía ya casi dos años y que habían sido sus mejores amigos habían sido asesinados por aquel sujeto, y lo peor es que él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, jabu también sufría horriblemente por dentro, pero trataba de contenerse con mucha dificultad

Geki: No... Ichi, Naichi... No... ¿Por qué? - decía mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, la pérdida de sus compañeros le había afectado -

El sujeto se acercó al santo del oso como si nada pasara, Geki siquiera pudo moverse pues aún estaba en shock, ni todos sus músculos podían sellar sus buenos sentimientos, por mucho que entrenara siempre sería débil de mente, y eso era lo que le decía su maestro, aquellos pensamientos nublaban su mente, impidiendo que se enterara de los que sucedía.

- Basta de lloriqueos, me causas dolor de cabeza. - y tras decir aquellas palabras que sí mostraban un profundo desprecio, el guerrero pateó con fuerza el rostro de Geki, provocándole una contractura -

El fornido guerrero fue empujado cual papel varios metros, momento en que al fin despertó de su trance, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el guerrero le golpeó en la espalda antes de que tocara el suelo y, nuevamente, Geki se fue empujado esta vez a los cielos.

El guerrero afiló literalmente sus uñas de color rojo escarlata, a un tamaño inhumano, preparado para atravesar con ellas al santo de oso, pero Jabu surgió de la nada y trató de golpear al guerrero, gracias al efecto sorpresa lo consiguió, le dio un puñetazo certero al guerrero en el rostro, momento en que el caballero de unicornio sonrió confiado. Sin embargo, el guerrero no mostró signos de ninguna dolencia, ni siquiera movió su cabeza a causa del impacto, de un simple manotazo llevó a Jabu a la zona ardiente, donde el fuego lo cubrió de inmediato.

Aquella distracción que provocó Jabu, permitió a Geki caer en picado y escapar del destino que el guerrero le tenía preparado, se alejó a una distancia prudencial sin dejar su posición de ataque, sin embargo, el guerrero no parecía preocuparse de él sino que observaba como Jabu se levantaba de entre las llamas.

- Ja, parece que este fuego no es suficiente. A ver si podemos arreglarlo. - dijo mientras extendía su mano con la palma abierta hacia el frente -

Sorprendentemente, el fuego del incendio provocado por a anterior explosión se había intensificado hasta parecer el fuego del infierno, jabu gritaba al sentir las llamas que cada vez se volvían más letales, su armadura, sin embargo, se endurecía y era algo que el guerrero no parecía ver.

Geki: ¡Tú, asesino! ¡No le des la espalda a tus adversarios! - exclamó recibiendo un suspiro de desprecio de parte del guerrero, quien ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse - ¡Pagarás acara tu osadía bastardo! ¡Furia salvaje!

El caballero de bronce trató de embestir como si fuera una bestia salvaje al guerrero, pero éste lo repelió con su cosmos, dejándolo esta vez inconsciente y con la armadura destrozada, mientras el misterioso enemigo seguía encendiendo aquel incendio como si fuera un horno.

Pero llegó un momento en el que Jabu, aún con las quemaduras y el dolor, se dio cuenta de que su armadura se fortalecía cada vez más, en aquel momento se quedó sorprendido, pues sabiendo que todo su cuerpo debería estar destrozado prácticamente había dejado de sentir el dolor de las quemaduras, sin pensar en lo que había pasado, jabu se abalanzó sobre el guerrero pero una vez más éste último se anticipó a agarró con facilidad su puño.

Jabu: Gracias por la ayuda... Mi armadura estaba débil y destrozada... y tus llamas la han endurecido. - decía confiado mientras hacía presión para destrozar las defensas de su adversario, pero sin resultado -

- Ja. ¿De modo que crees que no sé que mis llamas, el fuego del Sol, fortalece las armaduras? - la expresión de jabu cambió a una de preocupación - Verás, da igual cuan resistente sea tu armadura, ni siquiera una de oro te serviría contra mí.

Jabu dejó una distancia prudencial, sabedor de que su fuerza no valía en contra de aquel sujeto, y lo que más le preocupaba es que no estaba usando todo su poder, su cosmo-energía apenas era percibida, lo que le dio a entender que sólo estaba jugando con él.

Jabu: ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó de forma agresiva mientras adoptaba una posición de defensa -

- Simple, sé muy bien cual es la constitución de vuestras armaduras ,y cual fue el fuego que se utilizó para forjarlas, y que ahora sirve para endurecerlas, las llamas del volcán sagrado no son comunes pero no se compara con las del Sol. - jabu escuchaba todo atentamente, mientras trataba de encontrar una estrategia para vencerle - Mi protección se conoce como "alba", una de las nueve armaduras que Febo Apolo le entrega a sus mejores caballeros, los guerreros astrales. Nuestras armaduras, al estar bañadas por el mismo Sol, son completamente indestructibles, tanto como una kamei.

El santo de unicornio se quedó pálido al escuchar las palabras del misterioso guerrero, sabía bien que las kamei, eran armaduras bañadas por la sangre de un dios y sólo las portaban aquellos guerreros que hubieran alcanzado el Octavo Sentido, también sabía de su resistencia, si aquel sujeto tenía una protección parecida, entonces nada podía hacer contra él.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos se disiparon al recordar quien era y cual era su deber, proteger a Atenea y a la Humanidad con su vida, el santo del unicornio elevó su cosmos a niveles que a él mismo le sorprendía, mientras sentía una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, sin más se lanzó en contra de su enemigo.

Jabu: ¡Galope del Unicornio!

A una velocidad tres veces superior al sonido el caballero se dispuso a atacar a su adversario, sin embargo el ataque fue esquivado por éste, pero el orgulloso guerrero no estaba dispuesto a admitir la que su adversario era mucho más veloz y siguió golpeando, cintos de golpes a velocidad supersónica golpeaban el vacío mientras el guerrero simplemente esquivaba todos los golpes con irritante facilidad.

Jabu empezaba a ponerse exhausto y dejó de nuevo distancia entre ellos, ¿por qué no venía nadie? Estaba seguro de que debía estar pasando algo raro, pues Seiya y los demás ya deberían darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero jabu trataba de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, él también era caballero y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para cumplir su deber.

Una vez más, el santo de Unicornio trató de golpear al sujeto quien, aparentemente aburrido de jugar, le agarró por el cuello apretando con bastante fuerza, por muchos intentos que hiciera Jabu para golpearle, no podía, a través de su mano, el cosmos flamígero del guerrero quemaba al santo, quien poco a poco perdía los sentidos.

- Cómo te dije, da igual cuanto se endurezca tu armadura, ni cuanto eleves tu cosmos, de todos modos tus sentidos te han abandonado y las quemaduras se hacen cada vez más insoportables. Estás acabado aunque, en compensación por tu esmero, te daré una muerte rápida e indolora.

Un crujido de huesos fue la señal de que jabu había muerto, el sujeto le había partido el cuello en un parpadeo sin miramientos, luego se volteó, observando la suntuosa mansión Kido frente a la parte Este del jardín.

- "He perdido mucho tiempo con esta escoria, debe ser que hace tiempo que llevo encerrado en el Tártaro. Bueno, a menos eso santos de pacotilla me sirvieron de estiramiento" - pensó mientras sonreía para sí -

Sin embargo, pese a que el guerrero ya estaba seguro de su victoria, no había bajado la guardia y supo cuando un Ban magullado venía a gran velocidad listo para tratar de golpearle nuevamente. Sin perturbarse, el guerrero soltó su capa que cubrió a Ban y lo esquivó en un movimiento digno de un torero más que un luchador.

Mientras el leoncillo trataba de zafarse de aquella capa, el guerrero no esperó ni un segundo y le destrozó la espalda a ban de un fuerte codazo para luego machacar le con una paliza que destruyó en menos de un segundo su armadura, la sangre atravesaba el fino tejido de la capa mientras el guerrero preparaba su técnica, su garras comenzaron a irradiar una luz escarlata intensa.

- ¡Por los colmillos de cancerbero! - el ataque fue directo y atravesó a ban como si fuera papel, la capa fue destruida por la intensidad del cosmos del guerrero quien observaba al santo completamente desangrado - Tranquilo, te daré una muerte sin sufrimientos, es mi especialidad. - le dijo sarcástico al caballero de Atenea, quien soltaba horribles gemidos de dolor que no parecían afectar al despiadado asesino -

El guerrero astral sacó rápidamente su brazo del pecho de ban, la herida era muy profunda y no paraba de salir sangre, sin embargo ban estaba conmocionado por la rapidez y los continuos golpes tan brutales que había recibido y no era consciente de sus heridas. Con ambas manos, el guerrero no solo le partió el cuello, sino que le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo, provocando que saliera un chorro de sangre que pronto baño todo el cuerpo inerte de ban, que seguía en la posición de rodillas que había adoptado tras los primeros ataques.

El sanguinario asesino observó por momentos la cabeza que acababa de separar del cuerpo del santo y luego la tiró, como un niño que se aburría de un juguete viejo. Esta vez, sin interrupciones, corrió a la parte este del jardín, iba a tal velocidad, que dejaba un ligero incendio a sus pasos.

Mansión Kido, Antesala del Planetario

Ajenos a la masacre que se había formado en el jardín a las afueras de la mansión, los caballeros Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya esperaban impacientes que Atenea saliera del Planetario, la joven diosa había podido reconstruirlo después de un año de los ataques del Santuario y ahora trataba de volver a contactar con su abuelo, que tantos buenos consejos le había dado aún después de su muerte.

Orestes también se encontraba ahí pero más apartado, y no sólo físicamente sino también en mente, trataba de pensar en las palabras que dijo su Señor y que lograron hacer llorar a un dios, no sabía quien era la madre del Febo Abel y la princesa Atenea, solamente sabía quien era su padre y hasta el momento eso bastaba, se preguntaba si alguno de los santos lo sabía pero no le gustaba tratarlos, la mayoría le parecían o impulsivos o demasiado cobardes.

Mientras Hyoga y Shiryu observaban a Orestes preocupados por si era o no sincero, Seiya ya lo juzgaba con mucho recelo, no le gustaba que Abel y sus caballeros estuvieran cerca de Saori, y esos sentimientos se acentuaban al recordar los sucesos del pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que Orestes era incluso más poderoso que Atlas. Shun estaba más preocupado por los habitantes de Tokio que por Orestes, no sabía porque pero confiaba en sus palabras, sin embargo los sucesos de la batalla contra Eolo y las miles de muertes le hicieron pensar en que si seguían en Tokio posiblemente acabarían por provocar una batalla más sangrienta que acabaría con la vida de muchos inocentes.

Al caballero de Andrómeda le preocupaba también el hecho de que su hermano se había ido de nuevo, diciendo que "tenía que ver a un viejo amigo", cosa extraña en medio de una batalla semejante pero Shun sabía que su hermano era así.

Para Orestes no pasaban inadvertidos los pensamientos de desconfianza de parte de los santos, que eran reflejados en su mirada, incluso en la de Shiryu que estaba ciego.

Las puertas que daban al planetario se abrieron dando paso a un decepcionada y a la vez preocupada Atenea, la joven diosa casi se desmaya pero Seiya pudo atraparla a tiempo, Saori kido parecía desvanecerse a causa de un dolor que le destrozaba el alma, los santos se acercaron a ella de forma automática mientras Orestes sólo la miraba con el rabillo del ojo algo interesado..

Seiya: ¿Ocurre algo Atenea? - preguntó con preocupación -

Saori: ¡Oh Seiya, siento como las cosmo-energías de Jabu y los demás se apagan! Se están muriendo... - dijo mientras caía en brazos de Seiya, desvanecida a causa del dolo que le producía las muertes de sus fieles caballeros -

Shiryu: Sí, yo también lo siento, sólo siento la cosmo-energía de Geki. - apuntó -

Hyoga. Eso quiere decir... - reflexionaba -

Shun: Que Jabu, Ban, Ichi y Naichi han muerto. - terminó mientras los rostros de los cuatro caballeros se volvían pálidos y sombríos -

Seiya: Shun, cuida de Atenea. - pidió a lo que el santo de Andrómeda asintió de inmediato -

Sin más Seiya se fue de la sala lo más deprisa, seguido por Shiryu, Hyoga y Orestes, todos habían sentido en aquel momento una fuerte elevación de cosmo-energía que extrañamente no habían captado anteriormente.

Oeste del jardín, Mansión Kido

El misterioso guerrero, manchado por la sangre de sus víctimas, caminaba sin prisas hacia la Mansión Kido, pero una lluvia de meteoros cortó su paso, al esquivarlo no pudo salvarse de que una misteriosa amazona lo golpease con sus garras, que sólo llegaron a rozarle su armadura, al final, un látigo lo golpeó de lleno sin hacerle ningún daño.

Dejando cierta distancia el guerrero no adoptó ninguna posición, permanecía firme en un estado que no tenía puntos flacos por donde atacar, ante sus ojos, dos amazonas de plata y otra de bronce lo encaraban.

- Vaya, primero los pequeños y ahora las señoritas. ¿Cuándo enfrentaré a los hombre de la casa? - preguntó con ironía -

Las amazonas, que no eran otras que Shaina, Marin y June, levantaron la guardia pues sentían que aquel sujeto les iba a atacar.

Shaina: ¿Quién eres tú que profanas la casa de la diosa Atenea? ¿Y que has hecho con los caballeros de bronce?

- Bueno, la verdad es que a diferencia de los demás, yo considero que es bueno saber el nombre de tu verdugo... Soy Caronte de Plutón, guerrero astral al servicio de Febo Apolo, y he venido a por la cabeza de vuestra diosa y la de sus caballeros.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, Juicio Divino. Espero que las escenas sangrientas protagonizadas por este nuevo enemigo no les haya disgustado en gran medida, les aseguro que no se harán muy frecuentes, al menos en esta primera saga .En cuanto a lo del planetario, no sé si Saori se comunicaba realmente con el espíritu de su abuelo pero en mi fanfic pongo que sí y tendrá mucha relevancia esta sal. A lo mejor se pregunta que hacen todos esos dioses junto a Apolo, pues son los que se me ocurrieron para que esta historia no sea tan típica, para dar matices, ya se explicará que hacen dioses marinos y demás al servicio del Dios Sol ¿Quién será el misterioso dios que acompaña a Apolo y a Artemisa? ¿Podrá alguien enfrentar al temible Caronte? ¿Quiénes serán los guerreros que siguieron a Caronte? Todas estas respuestas y muchas más (o menos) serán respondidas en el próximo episodio. "El secuestro de Seika". Dudas, críticas y comentarios a: lordomegawanadoo.es "


	5. El Secuestro de Seika

**Capítulo 4**

"El secuestro de Seika"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Oeste del Jardín, Mansión Kido

Las tres amazonas se pusieron en posición ofensiva, no les sonaba el nombre ni el tipo de caballero que decía ser Caronte, pero sabían con exactitud a que dios servía y a que había venido.

Detrás de su máscara, Marin formaba un rostro preocupado, había dejado de sentir los cosmos de Jabu, y los demás caballeros de bronce, ni siquiera un atisbo quedaba.

Marin: ¡Shaina, June! Id a comprobar que pasó con los caballeros de bronce. ¡Deprisa! - ordenó, a lo que las amazonas asintieron -

Mientras las dos guerreras iban a la zona Este del jardín, Marin empezaba a hacer arder su cosmos, pero Caronte no se había movido de su sitio ni encendido su cosmos.

Marin: Por muy poderoso que seas te advierto que no te dejaré pasar fácilmente de aquí. - advirtió dibujando con sus manos la constelación de Águila -

Caronte: Vamos, ni siquiera pudiste contra Boreas. ¿Crees que vas a poder hacerme siquiera un rasguño? - dijo con ironía, sorprendiendo a Marin - Pude comprobar las técnicas de todos los caballeros de Atenea, lo hice pensando en que sería una batalla difícil, pero al ver vuestra actuación frente a simples dioses cardinales, la verdad es que creo que ni valió la pena.

Marin: ¡Cierra la boca arrogante! ¡Meteoros!

Cientos de puños a una velocidad superior al sonido azoaron todo el jardín, pero el guerrero astral parecía no inmutarse, quedándose quieto sin tratar de esquivar o detener los golpes.

Caronte: "Es divertido jugar, pero ya he calentado bastante. No puedo perder el tiempo con el primer plato" - pensó sonriente - ¡Por los colmillos de Cancerbero!

Caronte atravesó los meteoros a la velocidad de la luz, destruyéndolos con su cosmos, Marin pudo esquivar el ataque gracias a su parecido con la Garra del Trueno que usa Shaina y sus reflejos, pero sentía que ese ataque podía destrozarla de un solo impacto.

Caronte: Sólo retrasas lo inevitable. ¡Por los colmillos de Cancerbero!

Marin: ¡Patada de Águila!

El choque hizo retumbar toda la zona, el ataque de Caronte desgarró por completo a Marin, estampándola contra el suelo varios metros lejos.

La joven amazona se levantó con mucha dificultad, observando la marca de su pie en el rostro de Caronte, que no parecía mostrar signos de dolor, sino que seguía caminado hasta ella, Marin no podía moverse, el cosmos de su adversario se lo impedía.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de Caronte, lo que asustó a la amazona, la levantó por el cuello con una mano, apretando con fuerza, ahogándola, mientras con su brazo libre, empezó a golpear en todas partes con puños y patadas a gran velocidad, hasta que al fin la soltó, Marin calló desfallecida más no muerta, el guerrero astral la pateó, apartándola de la zona.

Caronte: Tú no vales la pena. - afirmó, viendo a un furioso Touma que ya encendía su cosmos hasta el infinito -

Este del Jardín, Mansión Kido

El espectáculo que vieron Shaina y June las dejó heladas, Geki estaba completamente destrozado e inconsciente, a Ban le habían arrancado la cabeza y a Jabu tenía el cuello roto, no había ni rastro de Ichi ni de Naichi.

Dos guerreros estaban en aquel lugar, ambos llevaban armaduras muy parecidas a las escamas de Poseidón, pero del color del coral. Uno de ellos era una sirena como Thetis, aunque con un rostro mucho más siniestro, resaltaba el color rojizo de su armadura. El otro llevaba una armadura diferente, que a Shaina le recordó a Dócrates, repartidas por su coraza se podían observar nueva cabezas de serpiente: Dos en las hombreras, dos a cada lado del casco, tres en el pecho en forma de trinidad y dos en las rodillas. Sus cabellos eran de color oscuros como sus ojos, abundantes y parecían querer alcanzar el cielo, igual que la sirena, aquel guerrero tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra.

June: ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó desafiante, preparándose para la lucha -

- Soy Víctor de la Hidra, guerrero de las profundidades. . se presentó -

- Y yo soy Ángela de Caribdis, sirena del Océano Profundo.

Shaina: ¿Os ha enviado Poseidón? - preguntó, imitando a su compañera de armas -

Víctor: ¿Poseidón? ¿Crees acaso que guerreros de nuestro linaje serviríamos a un usurpador? - las guerreras mostraron signos de extrañeza pero no bajaron la guardia -

Ángela: Nosotros servimos al único y legítimo dueño de los mares.

Víctor: Aquel que limpió los mares primitivos.

Por mucho que Shaina supiera dela mitología, no lograba entender a que dios estaban sirviendo, de todos modos, el hecho de que estuvieran ahí significaba que eran enemigos.

Shaina: Nos da igual a que dios sirvan, son el enemigo, o se largan o sufrirán la peor de las muertes.

Ángela: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué graciosa eres! ¡Víctor, tú ocúpate de la otra! ¡Ésta es mía!

El guerrero de la hidra asintió y, antes de que June pudiera reaccionar, la empujó lejos de la zona, dando a entender que Ángela no quería intromisiones.

Ángela: Bien, ahora estamos solas. Prepárate para morir. !Siente las Zarpas de Caribdis!

Shaina: ¡No te será fácil! ¡Por las Garras del Trueno!

Y así, ambas guerreras se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes y contragolpes del que salían chispas que destruían todo lo que tocaban, ninguna de las dos parecía tener ventaja.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo apartado, June encaraba a su adversario, pese a su tamaño el tipo era rápido, pero había algo con lo que no contaba, gracias a su entrenamiento con Albiore de Cefeo y posteriores esfuerzos, ella tenía una capacidad de combate superior a la de un santo de plata, tenía ciertas posibilidades de vencer.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil esquivar los puñetazos de Víctor, quien no parecía cansarse nunca, es más, parecía que disfrutara. De inmediato June se agachó y antes de que el guerrero reaccionase le golpeó con su látigo, lanzándolo por los aires.

June: Mucho músculo, pero no eres muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, la amazona se adelantaba a los hechos, el guerrero de la hidra ya había reaccionado y se lanzaba en picado a por ella, quien tuvo que hacer uso de toda su velocidad para esquivar al gigante.

Al chocar, Víctor produjo lo que parecía una tormenta de arena, pero no dejó tiempo a que June respirara pues inmediatamente se lanzó de nuevo a por ella, esta vez saltando sobre ella.

Víctor: ¡Fuerza mortal! - gritó juntando las manos en un solo puño con el que golpeó a una sorprendida June -

June: ¡Látigo Santo!

Ante la atónita mirada de Víctor, June formó con su látigo una cruz de luz en el cielo, que de inmediato se lanzó hacia él estampándolo contra el suelo, lo que más le sorprendió es que el ataque había atravesado su armadura.

Entrada a la Mansión Kido

Los tres santos de Atenea junto a Orestes, corrían a la salida de la mansión pero algo se los impidió, un guerrero, de cabellos blancos y cortos, de ojos verde esmeralda y rostro arrogante, enfundado en una armadura de coral parecida a las escamas de los generales marinos les cerraba el paso, tenía cogido por el cuello a un desfallecido Tatsumi.

Seiya: ¡Suéltale! - ordenó Seiya -

- Encantado. - obedeció de manera cínica, estampándola contra un cuadro de esos abstractos. -

Tatsumi: "Cuadro 10 millones de yens" - pensaba -

Seiya observó con furia al guerrero. Tenía muchas igualdades con la armadura del dragón marino pero más bien parecía que su "escama" representaba a alguna serpiente.

Los cuatros caballeros encendieron sus cosmos a lo que el tipo respondió de igual manera.

- Soy Talión de Leviatán. He venido a por la cabeza de Atenea, apartaos de mi camino.

Una fuerte explosión de cosmos estampó a los guerreros contra la pared, cientos de objetos de incalculable valor, eran destruidos por el poder de Talión, quien sonreía de forma arrogante.

Tatsumi: "12 millones, 13 millones, 50000 yens... ¡Agh!" - pensaba dolorido -

Talión: ¿Lo habéis sentido? ¡Ese es el poder de Leviatán, el Rey de las Bestias marinas!

Ante la atónita mirada de Talión, los caballeros lo encaraban sin ningún rasguño y sonriéndole de forma irónica.

Seiya: Si ese es todo tu poder me temo que deberás rendirte si no quieres que te aparte por al fuerza. ¡Meteoros de pegaso!

Shiryu: ¡Dragón naciente!

Hyoga: ¡Trueno del Alba!

Orestes: Resplandor de luz!

Sabedor del poder de aquel ataque lo destrozaría, Talión lo esquivó pero aprovechó que los caballeros habían bajado la guardia para despedazarlos. Empezando por una patada giratoria que golpeó simultáneamente a los caballeros de bronce, para luego darle un p'uñetazo al Corona, pero éste sabía bien su juego y paró su puño con la mano.

Orestes: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga. Id con los demás, yo me ocupo de éste. - dijo sin soltar a Talión, quien hacía más y más fuerza.

Los caballeros asintieron y salieron de la mansión, Tatsumi aún estaba tirado en el suelo, en estado de shock.

Talión: Me estoy aburriendo. ¡Descarga de anguila!

El cosmos dorado del profundo, recorrió el cuerpo de Orestes causándole un dolor leve pero que fue suficiente para que lo soltase, pero Talión no se apartó sino que siguió golpeando incansablemente al Corona, hasta que éste último se uniera al juego y también golpeara, sin duda, la ventaja del guerrero del Sol era evidente.

Oeste del Jardín, Mansión Kido

Touma encendió con furia su cosmos y se lanzó sin pensar contra Caronte, quien bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo y contraatacó con sus garras, clavándoselas en el estómago, pero el ángel no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y empezó a golpear con fuerza a la velocidad de la luz al guerrero astral, y esos golpes, sí hacían mella en él.

Caronte sabía que Touma se había dejado atrapar para tenerlo a tiro, pero no contaba con su temible poder, el guerrero astral se mantuvo firme a los puñetazos furiosos del hermano de Marin, encendiendo su cosmo-energía, que empezaba a convertirse en una llama destructora.

A causa del dolor mutuo que ambos sentían, Caronte por los golpes, y Touma por las brasas, ambos se apartaron. El ángel lanzó decenas de lanzas que el guerrero astral esquivó gracias a su velocidad, pero Touma lo igualaba e incluso superaba por lo que pudo alcanzarle patearle el rostro con fuerza.

Touma: Ahora verás. ¡Gran Altura!

El ken elevó por los cielos a Caronte, quien se sentía impotente, la caída fue atroz para el guerrero, pero aún estaba intacta su armadura, sólo su rostro estaba golpeado.

Caronte: Maldito traidor. - murmuró entre dientes. -

Touma: ¡Relámpago divino!

EL guerrero astral no se movió sino que apartó el ken lejos, haciendo arder la copa de un árbol. Juntó ambas manos, formando una esfera anaranjada con su cosmos.

Caronte: ¡Bomba estrellada!

Un impulso invisible empujó la esfera contra Touma, quien pese a que pudo alejarse, recibió la onda expansiva, el ken había destrozado el jardín, dejando un gran agujero, no muy profundo, pero sí extenso,. Lo más preocupante era que Caronte ya había formado una nueva esfera que lanzó de inmediato contra Touma, esta vez le dio de lleno.

Caronte: Bien, se acabó, ahora iré a por Atenea y... ¿¡Qué? - exclamó al ver a un Touma sonriente enfrente de él -

Touma: Un ataque, por muy poderoso que sea, no tiene efecto en un caballero de Atenea.

Caronte: Tú no eres un caballero de Atenea.

Touma: Ahora sí lo soy. - corrigió golpeando con fuerza a caronte en el estómago, quien fue empujado por el impacto dejando un surco en el jardín -

Este del Jardín, Mansión Kido

Shaina y Ángela continuaban su combate, aún ninguna de las dos parecía cobrar ventaja pero la amazona de plata empezaba a cansarse, mientras que la sirena se veía muy decidida, incluso más que al principio, su cosmos de monstruo se hacía más y más grande, y parecía tragarse el de Shaina, tal como hacía la bestia en el mito.

Ángela: De esta manera es muy aburrido, mejor acabemos rápido con esto. ¡Remolino destructor!

De sus dos manos surgió un gigantesco remolino que empezó a tragarse todo cuanto se ponía en su camino. La amazona trataba de mantenerse firme, elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito, pero el ken la atraía cada vez con más fuerza hasta que no pudo resistirse y fue atrapada por el remolino, la amazona dio cientos de vueltas mientras el ataque la enviaba a los cielos, en cuestión de segundos la joven ya caía desfallecida pero Ángela lanzaba otro remolino que la destrozaba más y más, y eso en un continuo combo de pequeños remolinos que la sirena lanzaba al cielo, con la intención de que cuando Shaina cayera al suelo, sólo fuera cenizas.

Pero las cosas no eran así de sencillas, estaba usando tanto poder para divertirse con la amazona que ya empezaba a cansarse, aunque Shaina había caído al fin al suelo, ya sus sentidos no le respondían.

Ángela: "Je, je, je. Da igual que me hayas agotado, estás acabada" - pensó mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante -

June lo tenía mucho más crudo, después del efecto sorpresa que obtuvo gracias a la técnica de Albiore de Cefeo, Víctor no la había dejado ni respirar, esta vez no sólo daba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra sino que daba patadas a ras de suelo, altas, bajas y todo tipo de combinación extrañas que hacían a June más difícil esquivarlas.

June: ¡Bomba celeste! - gritó, atacando con fuerza la cabeza del profundo desde el aire, la fuerza del látigo había aumentado gracias a la altura -

Víctor: ¡Agh! ¡Brujas ahora verás! - exclamó furioso pues el látigo había partido parte de su casco -

La amazona de bronce del Camaleón no pudo hacer nada, en un fugaz movimiento el guerrero la atrapó en un abrazo semejante al de los osos.

Víctor: ¡Nueve venenos!

Por increíble que pareciera, las cabezas de serpiente que tenía la armadura de la hidra mordieron cada parte de la armadura de June, quien gritó de dolor, de cada herida brotaba sangre, el peor golpe fue en la cabeza, la cabeza de serpiente más grande destrozó la máscara y clavó sus dientes de metal en la frente de la joven, por suerte la herida no fue muy profunda en ninguno de los casos, pero un siniestro dolor casi espiritual comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer caballero.

Víctor: ¡Huy! Veo que eres muy atractiva, y yo que pensaba que las mujeres caballero llevaban máscaras para ocultar su fealdad. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo reconozco, eres fuerte. Pero mi técnica lo es más, no sólo he destrozado los puntos clave de tu armadura sino que te he envenenado con el más terrible de los venenos, el de la hidra de Lerna. Ahora tus cinco sentidos se irán apagando poco a poco, no eres más que un vegetal. - dicho aquello, la soltó con desprecio - Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo antes de mandarte al Hades. Je, je, je. Me has molestado demasiado niña estúpida.

Con un sadismo aterrador, Víctor empezó a golpear brutalmente a la amazona, que tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera sentía el dolor, pero en un momento dado, la joven se volvió invisible gracias a su recién adquirida habilidad, en realidad actuaba como un animal irracional, cuyo único objetivo era sobrevivir.

Jardín, Frente a la Mansión Kido

Los caballeros corría con todo su pavor, dispuestos a saber quien atacaba la casa de su diosa, pero una misteriosa cosmo energía les cortó el paso..

- ¡Prisión de Agua!

Alrededor de los caballeros, con una extensión que ocupaba toda la zona, se formó una esfera de líquido que, pese a no estar en estado sólido, se mantenía quieto en forma de prisión esférica.

Hyoga: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shiryu: Siento una cosmo-energía muy poderosa que nos rodea.

Seiya: ¡Alguien trata de encerrarnos! ¡Pero no lo conseguirá! - exclamó lanzándose a por la parte de la esfera que tenía enfrente -

Hyoga: ¡Seiya no!

Seiya: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Seiya sonrió pensando que sus meteoros serían suficientes para quebrar la prisión, sin embargo Shiryu, gracias a su ceguera, pudo darse cuenta del error en el que había caído su amigo, el ken del Pegaso fue devuelto, como si la prisión fuera el cosmos de un dios, Seiya fue golpeado por sus propios meteoros, que lo estamparon contra el suelo.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. - se reía una voz de eco que rodeaba la prisión, el exterior de ésta había desaparecido, ya nada se veía a través de la gigantesca esfera - No sean ilusos, atacar esta prisión es como atacar a los dioses, veo que vuestra arrogancia no ha disminuido. -Shiryu e Hyoga levantaron a un malherido Seiya, mientras traban de hallar el cosmos de su enemigo - Si queréis destruir esta prisión, deberéis vencerme.

Con lentitud, un nuevo caballero bajó a través de la esfera, su armadura era de un color rojo intenso, con tonalidades azul marino, ciertas partes de la armadura del guerrero le recordaban a los caballeros de los abismos, lo más asqueroso del tipo era su piel, repleta de escamas, como si se tratara de un hombre-pez, pese a que se suponía que era calvo, no se podía saber con seguridad pues llevaba un ostentoso casco.

- Y para vencerme necesitaréis un milagro. - aseguró mientras su pies tocaban el suelo y los caballeros de Atenea encendían sus cosmos.

Entrada de la Mansión Kido

El choque de fuerzas entre Orestes y Talión destrozaba la zona ante un atónito Tatsumi que ya había perdido la cuenta, llegó un momento en el que el Corona había dominado por completo la situación y empezó a golpear a la velocidad de la luz al guerrero profundo, quien trataba de protegerse con us brazos, pero no podía dejar de ser empujado por el asedio de su adversario.

Un gritó de guerra fue la señal que salvó a Orestes de ser atrapado por la explosión de cosmos pero sentía que la intención de su adversario no era atacarle con su cosmos sino apartarlo de él.

Y era exactamente esa la intención del guerrero de Leviatán, quien extendió sus manos hacia delante al tiempo que su cosmo-energía se encendía, cubriendo todo su alrededor.

Talión: ¡Llamas de Leviatán!

El cosmos lanzado por el guerrero, se transformó en una destructiva llamarada de un misterioso color azulado que consumió toda la sala de entrada de la mansión, todo fue desintegrado y Tatsumi quedó completamente inconsciente por la impresión de lo que aquella destrucción significaba económicamente.

Talión: "Ja, ja, ja. Se acabó, le he matado" - pensó sonriendo -

Este del Jardín, Mansión Kido

Ángela de Caribdis encendía su cosmo-energía mientras su garras parecían volverse más afiladas, debía acabar rápido con aquella amazona para poder ocuparse de lo importante.

Ángela: Vas a morir niña, je, je, je. - reía saboreando el momento -

Shaina: "Maldición, mis cinco sentidos me han abandonado. ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido? ¿Por qué?" - se preguntaba -

Ángela: ¡Zarpas de Caribdis!

Geki: ¡Abrazo de Oso!

La sorpresa fue mutua entre la amazona y la sirena, las dos pensaban que Geki, como los demás, estaba muerto paro parecía que no era así, gracias al efecto sorpresa pudo atrapar a la sirena, salvando a Shaina de una muerte atroz, lo más increíble era que Geki empezaba a emitir un cosmos dorado, al tiempo que su fuerza aumentaba, su abrazo estaba ahogando a Ángela.

Geki: ¡Shaina, corre!

Shaina: No... - negó mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie - No Geki, vete, esta es mi pelea. - le pidió -

Geki: Pero... Shaina. ¡Estás muy mal! - dijo tratando de convencerla, al tiempo que Ángela se empezaba a librar del abrazo de Geki -

Ángela: No seas orgullosa... ¡Agh! Je, en cuanto me libre de este mastodonte no tendré piedad. - amenazó encendiendo su cosmos al límite -

Shaina: Da igual, yo tampoco... ¡Agh! Pienso tener piedad de ti... ¡Aparta Geki! ¡Garras del Trueno! - la amazona surcó el aire encendiendo más y más su cosmos - ¡Soy una mujer caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea y me deber es protegerla por encima de todo!

Ángela: Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡AH! - rechazó al santo del oso con su poderosa cosmo-energía y se lanzó a por su enemiga - ¡Por las Zarpas de Caribdis!

Geki lo observó todo como si fuera una película a cámara lenta, ambas guerreras estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, aquel golpe sería definitivo para definir la batalla.

Una vez chocaron, Shaina logró destrozar el peto de la escama de Ángela, pero lamentablemente ésta pudo desgarrar el estómago de la amazona, todo señalaba a que la sirena daría el golpe de gracia pero no fue así, la dejó caer y golpeó el punto de la herida con un dedo, haciendo que dejara de sangrar, luego se alejó de un salto.

Geki: ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó inquisidor, poniéndose en guardia -

Ángela: Este combate queda en empate, pero dile a Shaina que esto no acaba aquí, de todos modos mi misión no era acabarlos, nos veremos en el Santuario.

La sirena desapareció, o eso parecía pues Geki pudo ver como corría en dirección al Santuario, lo más extraño era que para Geki, Ángela iba demasiado lento. ¿A caso había alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido?

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en tonterías, el santo del Oso corrió a socorrer a una malherida Shaina, quien pese a que había dejado de sangrar, aún no podía moverse.

Geki: ¿Estás bien Shaina?

Shaina: Déjame Geki, yo puedo levantarme sola, esto no es nada para una amazona... ¡Agh! - un chorro de sangre salió de por debajo de la máscara de la joven ante la preocupada mirada del santo del Oso -

Geki: Shaina estás mal...

Shaina: June está peor que yo, está débil, debes ir a ayudarla.

El caballero del Oso asintió, sabedor de que la amazona no se dejaría ayudar, uso sus sentidos para encontrar a June, cosa que le resultó muy difícil ya que el cosmos de su compañera de armas estaba muy debilitado, pero lo pudo localizar y fue a buscarla a la velocidad de la luz.

Prisión de Agua, Entrada a la Mansión Kido

La reacción de los caballeros no se hizo esperar, los tres se lanzaron a por él de forma impulsiva pero pasó algo que los dejó helados, tal como pasaba con los guerreros de la Isla Espectro, su armadura hacía que su golpes resbalasen por ella, aparte que l enemigo era bastante flexible, a una velocidad mayor que la de ellos, el guerrero pateó a Shiryu y a Hyoga para luego golpear a Seiya en el estómago con una patada giratoria que perforó el peto de su armadura y lo estampó junto a sus compañeros contra el suelo.

- ¿Eso es lo único que saben hacer? - preguntó con tono de arrogancia mientras su cosmos se encendía nuevamente - No sois merecedores de enfrentarme.

Sin esperar a que los santos pudieran ponerse de nuevo en guardia, el guerrero se lanzó contra sus enemigos, los golpeó como si estuviera efectuando una danza, era tal la perfección de sus movimientos que los caballeros no hallaron ningún punto hueco en su ataque/defensa, pero Shiryu, gracias a su ceguera, pudo encontrar uno.

Shiryu: ¡Dragon Naciente! - la patada resbaló en la armadura pero el tiempo en que lo trataban de golpear, el guerrero se quedó con la guardia baja -

Hyoga: ¡Ahora! ¡Rayo de la Aurora! - el destello fue tan fugaz que el guerrero apenas pudo esquivarlo, la mitad de su cuerpo se quedó congelado -

Seiya: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! - cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz golpearon al guerrero que tenía los pies congelados -

Pero aquella ventaja no duraría mucho, la capa de hielo que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de aquel caballero tan inhumano fue destruida por su cosmos, al tiempo que entre sus manos se formaban dos bolas de energía.

- Bombas de Hidrógeno.

El ataque fue devastador, la onda de choque dañó gravemente al trío de santos que no querían rendirse, aunque el caballero no paraba de lanzar bombas destructoras, los caballeros seguía acercándose más y más a su adversario, hasta que lo tuvieron a tiro de nuevo, esta vez usarían toda su cosmo-energía, y eso era reflejado en sus armaduras, que se volvían doradas, bañadas por sus esplendorosos cosmos que cubrían a un asustado guerrero.

- ¿Qué? ¡Alto! No podéis hacer nada contra mí. - aseguraba mientras entre sus dos manos formaba una gigantesca bomba de hidrógeno - ¡Cañón de oxígeno!

Seiya: ¡Ahora verás! Me llamarán la cometa pegaso!

Hyoga: Siente el frío del Cero Absoluto. ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Shiryu: Ahora sentirás el poder sagrado del dragón. ¡Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan!

El choque de kens fue tal que hicieron estallar el disparo del misterioso guerrero y a él mismo, la prisión se resquebrajó por la explosión al tiempo que las armaduras volvían al color de bronce que las caracterizaba. Los santos cayeron de rodillas por el esfuerzo, ni siquiera sabían a quien habían matado.

Oeste del Jardín, Mansión Kido

La batalla entre el ángel y el guerrero astral llegaba a su clímax, los dos combatientes no dejaban respirar al otro, en un confín de sendos golpes y contragolpes, aquello era realmente tenso, sus cosmos los imitaban, enfrentándose con fervor o al menos eso parecía.

Sin duda las garras de Caronte eran una terrible arma a tener en cuenta, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle los puños del ángel de la Libertad, sin duda aquellos dos combatientes parecían estar a la altura pero, el caballero Astral no estaba usando todo su poder.

Touma: ¡Gran Altura!

Caronte: Ni lo sueñes. ¡Por los colmillos de Cancerbero!

El ataque de Caronte impidió que Touma pudiera elevarlo a los cielos para poder esquivar el fuerte golpe, sin embargo el ángel no se rendía y descargó un fuerte ken de relámpagos sobre Caronte, que extrañamente ni rasguñaron su armadura, aprovechando la confusión de su adversario, Caronte le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, seguido por un suples, para luego hacerlo girar una y otra vez hasta estamparlo contra un árbol cercano, pese a sus heridas, el orgulloso hermano de Marin no dudó en levantarse de nuevo, lanzando sin descanso lanzas que Caronte esquivaba con relativa facilidad, acercándose peligrosamente al ángel.

Touma: No me atraparás de nuevo. ¡Relámpago divino!

Esta vez, Touma había encendido su cosmos hasta el 8º Sentido y su ken pudo empujar con fuerza a Caronte, aunque los daños no fueron graves pues pudo protegerse con sus brazos en posición de defensa.

Touma: ¿Cómo? ¡He usado todo mi poder y su armadura ni se ha rasguñado! - exclamó sorprendido, sin bajar la guardia -

Caronte: Je, je. Iluso. - murmuró mientras apartaba lo poco que quedaba del ken de Touma - Por mucho que hagas arder tu cosmos, jamás podrás destruir una de las albas de Apolo. - el ángel mostró signos de sorpresa, dando a entender que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando - Verás, a diferencia de las armaduras de Atenea, las escamas o los sapuris. Las albas no son creadas con sangre y polvo de estrella, surgieron del Sol, y por tanto, son las más resistentes que existen sobre el universo, son tan poderosas como las de los pretorianos. Ja, ja, ja. Ni en cien años traidores como vosotros podríais siquiera rasguñarlas.

Pero pese a las palabras de aquel caballero arrogante, el ángel de la Libertad no desistía en su empeño de vengar a su hermana y proteger a la diosa, de nuevo encendió su cosmos pero de una manera que nunca antes había sido vista en un ángel-

Caronte:"No debo confiarme, pese a todo es un ángel escogido por los dioses para ser su protector, debo tomarme esta batalla más en serio" - pensó mientras acercaba sus dos manos con las palma mirándose entre sí y un hilo de electricidad negra se formaba - ¡Bola Sombra!

Una esfera empezó a formarse, se volvía cada vez más y más grande, sin llegar a extremos pero Touma la observaba sin miedo.

Touma: Ahora te mostraré que la voluntad de los seres humanos es muy superior al poder de los dioses, eso es algo que he logrado aprender gracias a Atenea y sus caballeros y ahora te lo mostraré. ¡Mensajero de Libertad!

El cuerpo del ángel se iluminó, transformándose sin duda en una estrella y se lanzó como si fuera un bólido contra Caronte, la esfera negra fue disipada por el brillante cosmos que parecía divino pero no lo era, era la voluntad humana que todo lo puede, el mayor de los poderes. El golpe rasgó la armadura ante la mirada atónita de Caronte que escupió sangre a causa del fuerte impacto, y así comenzó un nuevo duelo mano a mano entre los dos combatientes, esta vez equilibrado.

Este del Jardín, Mansión Kido

June seguía huyendo, sus cinco sentidos seguían sin responderle y ella sólo podía escapar de los embastes de aquel guerrero, que destrozaba la superficie con sus fuertes puños, Víctor en verdad disfrutaba con aquel juego pero estaba empezando a cansarse.

Víctor: ¡Me estoy cansando! ¡Destructor de mares!

Con ambas manos juntas, el malvado guerrero de la Hidra golpeó el suelo, un fuerte terremoto destrozó la zona, haciendo que June se cayera, su camuflaje ya no la protegía, pero todo daba igual para ella, estaba como ida, Víctor no pareció percatarse, se lanzó a por ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

Víctor: Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ja, ja , ja! El destructor de mares es una técnica tan poderosa, que es repudiada por Poseidón, es capaz de destruir el agua, dañando la superficie marina y, si el que la usa es lo suficientemente poderoso, puede dividirlo en dos tal y como lo hizo Moisés, pero en tierra firme también es efectiva.

Aún deseoso de hacer sufrir a la amazona, sin tener en cuenta de que la chica estaba prácticamente en coma, el guerrero la tomó por el cuello y empezó a apretar más y más.

Víctor: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Ves niña? No valía la pena que huyeras porque de todos modos te iba a atrapar y ahora, sufrirás mi ira.

Geki: ¡Suéltala! - ordenó el santo del Oso, cuyo cosmos se había vuelto tan intenso como el de los caballeros de oro -

Víctor: ¿Eh? Lo que tú digas. - dijo tirando lejos a la amazona como si fuera basura -

Geki gruñó antes la actitud de aquel asesino, de sólo ver como había dejado a June aumentaba su ira y su cosmos a la vez, Víctor mostraba atisbos de preocupación, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar miedo, encendió de nuevo su cosmos dispuesto a hacer añicos al santo del Oso.

Geki: ¡Prueba mi más reciente técnica! ¡Furia salvaje!

Víctor: Si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Noveno Impacto!

Mientras el caballero del Oso surcaba el terreno dispuesto a embestir a su enemigo, de éste surgieron ocho figura más, la distracción de Geki les sirvió a las sombras para poder golpearlo sin que pudiera hacer nada, ocho impactos resquebrajaron su armadura pero el peor fue el Noveno Impacto, el golpe del guerrero profundo fue tan terrible, que le destrozó las costillas, pero Geki no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y contraatacó con una llave de judo que lanzó lejos al gigante.

Esta vez, Geki pudo embestir al guerrero marino y lo siguió con cientos de golpes que en principio parecían ir a la velocidad del sonido pero cada vez se volvían más y más rápidos hasta alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, la escama de Víctor quedó diezmada ante tal asedio pero el caballero de Oso no paraba, el guerrero decidió hacer uso de su más poderosa técnica.

Víctor: ¡Nueve Venenos!

El guerrero trató de atraparle pero no contó con que su cosmos lo rechazara, todas las cabezas de serpiente fueron destruidas junto a su armadura, el caballero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle vivir.

Víctor trató de protegerse de los continuos golpes de Geki pero estos seguían aumentando de velocidad, Geki preparó un puño en el que concentró todo su cosmos, mientras el caballero de la hidra cargaba también su último ken.

Víctor: ¡Furia de las mil bestias! - mil cabezas de serpiente, que recordaban a la hidra que ganaba tres cabezas cada vez que le cortaban una, se dirigieron a por el santo del Oso quien preparaba su ken -

Geki: ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias! - del puño salió una ráfaga de cosmos que atravesó el corazón de Víctor, quien cayó fulminado, pero el santo del Oso no pudo esquivar el ken de su adversario y quedó inconsciente con la armadura destrozada -

Pero la caída de Geki no era triste, el caballero sonreía, sabedor de que había hecho lo que pudo, había vencido a uno de los enemigos de su diosa, la había protegido tanto como lo hubieran hecho Seiya y los demás, y no solo eso, había alcanzado el conocimiento del 7º Sentido.

La muerte de Víctor no fue nada, se produjo en un destello, el ken había atravesado su corazón con armadura y todo, ni siquiera pudo mostrar alguna expresión en el momento de su muerte, simplemente calló derrotado, por Geki del Oso.

Entrada de la Mansión Kido

Talión saboreaba con fervor su victoria, sin percatarse de la muerte de su compañero Víctor, o de la huída de Ángela, dirigió su mano con la palma orientada al lugar donde detectaba el cosmos de Orestes y se dispuso a rematarlo pero el grito de una mujer se lo impidió.

Seika: ¡Basta! - gritó la hermana de Pegaso, adoptando una posición de combate, trataría de usar sus conocimientos de defensa personal para ganar tiempo - ¡No te permitiré que mates a Atenea!

Talión: ¿Qué no me permitirás que? - preguntó amenazante mientras caminaba hacia ella, cubriéndola con su sombra -

Sin dudarlo, Seika se lanzó a por el con una patada alta, pero el guerrero simplemente la curio por el pie y la estampó contra la puerta, destruyéndola, al tiempo que Tatsumi seguía contando.

Luego, el profundo de Leviatán volvió su vista para encontrarse con Orestes, que no dudó en golpearlo en el rostro y lanzarle un ken en el estómago que al explotar dejó la armadura hecha un asco.

Talión miro desde su vergonzosa situación al serio Corona que lo apuntaba con la palma orientada hacia abajo, la cual resplandecía con preocupante intensidad.

Talión: ¡No! ¡Espera... no! - gritó rogando, pero Orestes no hacía caso a sus lamentos -

Orestes: No eres merecedor de vivir en este mundo. ¡Resplandor de Luz!

El ken destruyó de forma inmediata al profundo, muerte que estuvo empapada por un grito de dolor que atacó los sensibles tímpanos de Seika, que aún no podía acostumbrarse a tanta muerte, la joven se levantó y secó la pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, iba a agradecerle a Orestes lo que hizo por ella pero éste simplemente se largó, la joven hermana de Pegaso, le siguió sin dudarlo un instante.

Tatsumi suspiró, al menos el segundo piso y el resto de la mansión se salvaron, pero entonces se rompió el techo y calló la bañera y prácticamente todo lo que había en el cuarto de baño, al mayordomo de los Kido casi le da un infarto.

Oeste del Jardín, Mansión Kido

La batalla entre Touma y Caronte continuaba, los combatientes no podían prestar atención a sus alrededores porque una sola distracción podía ser fatal, y más para Touma que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas de forma no muy sensata, su cuerpo irradiaba una luz segadora que contrastaba con la oscuridad que empezaba a emanar del cosmos fulgente del caballero astral.

En un momento dado, los guerreros dejaron distancia para chocar sus kens, el impacto producido por la conjunción de la luz y la oscuridad dejo una brecha que desequilibraba la realidad pero ninguno pareció darse cuenta.

Caronte, aburrido de aquel constante martirio, extendió ambas manos con las palmas abiertas, su cosmos se encendió con mucha intensidad.

Caronte: ¡Fuerza del Tártaro! - de sus manos surgieron dos haces de la más intensa oscuridad que Touma había visto, era tal la velocidad del ken que el ángel no pudo defenderse, chocó contra él provocándole e más terrible de los dolores, su cosmos y su espíritu decaían ante aquella misteriosa fuerza que no parecía ser el cosmos, por muy maligno que fuera, nunca había sido como el que Caronte irradiaba, pero el ángel se dio cuenta, que el caballero astral, también sufría daños colaterales con esa técnica, y por eso cortó el ataque -

Aunque Caronte parecía estar terriblemente cansado, sudoroso y su cosmos se había apagado misteriosamente, Touma estaba mucho peor, aquel había envenenado su cosmos, había destruido su espíritu, no estaba en condiciones de luchar, sin embargo, Caronte ya empezaba a volver a estar en forma, ya que sólo había recibido una centésima parte de aquella fuerza misteriosa.

Deseoso de acabar con aquel combate, Caronte formó de nuevo una bola sombra, y lanzó el ken directo a Touma, pero un milagro sucedió, Seiya apartó el ken con su mano desnuda, él y los caballero habían llegado.

Y en aquel momento todo pasó mu deprisa, Orestes también se unió a la batalla, pero antes de que se efectuara un nuevo combate, Caronte pudo ver a Seika, entonces recordó las ordenes de Febo Apolo, a la velocidad del rayo lanzó cuatro kens de oscuridad que derribaron a sus oponentes el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera coger a Seika y largase en dirección al Santuario, sabedor de que en ese estado no podía arriesgarse a enfrentar a tantos caballeros a la vez, Seiya fue el primero en levantarse y se dio cuenta de que Caronte se había llevado a su hermana.

Seiya: ¡¡¡¡SEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Un nuevo capítulo con acción a diestro y siniestro, je, je, je. Sin duda espero que me hallan salido bien las peleas pues creo que eso es lo que peores me da, y más habiendo cinco peleas a la vez je, je. En cuanto a lo de la misteriosa fuerza y el guerrero sin nombre, los que hayan leído la versión anterior de este fic sabrán de que cosas estoy hablando .y los que no, pues deberán esperar (sean pacientes). Los profundos o guerreros de las profundidades son personajes nuevos al igual que Eolo y los dioses cardinales, su existencia y el hecho de que trabajen para Apolo será desvelado a medida que avance el fanfic y los más avispados en mitología sabrán a que dios se refieren los caballeros del Océano Profundo, puede que muchos secretos se disipados en el próximo capítulo "Viaje al Santuario". Y para terminar quiero hacerles una pregunta a los que leyeron la versión anterior, y lee ahora esta: ¿Cuál le gusta más? Comentarios, quejas y respuesta a esa pregunta a: lordomegawanadoo.es o a 


	6. Viaje al Santuario

**Capítulo 5**

"Viaje al Santuario"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Dormitorio de Saori Kido, Mansión Kido

Los caballeros del zodiaco rodeaban a Atenea desvalidos, sobretodo Seiya, ahora que había encontrado por fin a se hermana, se la arrebataban.

En aquella sala estaban todos, desde los cuatro caballeros de bronce, hasta Touma y Orestes,. Ante el claro desconcierto de Tatsumi, que pese a todo se recuperó del "infarto", las tres amazonas y Jabu reposaban en cuatro camillas de recuperación que habían sustituido la cama de la princesa.

Saori veía a sus caballeros tan decaídos, que ella misma también entristeció, las muertes de Ichi, Naichi y Ban le habían dolido, y también ver a June y Marin en ese estado, por suerte Jabu pudo salvarse después de todo.

Las caballeros cambiaron sus caras al ver como Shaina recuperaba el conocimiento, inmediatamente su orgullo la llevó a levantarse pero una punzada de dolor la obligó a acostarse de nuevo, a través de su máscara pudo ver los rostros decaídos de los caballeros de bronce.

Shaina: ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó sin levantarse -

Geki: Ángela huyó como bien sabes, Víctor, el desconocido que casi mata a June, buen pues, yo lo maté. - dijo con pesadumbre - Los caballeros de bronce no pudieron intervenir por culpa de otro misterioso guerrero que no dio su nombre. Orestes mató a Talión. Lamentablemente Caronte se fue al Santuario llevándose a Seika.

Shaina: ¿¡Qué? - exclamó levantándose al instante, había olvidado el dolor - ¡Debemos ir de inmediato al Santuario! ¡No sabemos lo que puede estar pasando Seika ahí!

Saori: Desde luego esto no se quedara así. - sentenció la diosa, golpeando el suelo con la Niké, símbolo del poder de Atenea -

Shun: ¿A qué te refieres Saori? - preguntó algo alarmado -

Shiryu: ¿Qué tratas de decir Atenea?

Saori: Mis hermanos han cometido el acto más vil para conmigo, han asesinado cruelmente a tres de mis caballeros, dejado en un estado deplorable a Jabu y Marin. Y además han secuestrado a Seika, este acto merece una respuesta.

Shaina, Touma y Geki asintieron de inmediato, los caballeros vieron a Seiya, a quien las palabras de Saori parecieron haberle devuelto la vida y ya adoptaba una posición de ataque, preparándose mentalmente para la futura batalla.

Hyoga: Atenea, bien sabes que te seguiremos allá donde vayas, da igual que nos enfrentemos a los más temidos caballeros o a los mismos dioses del Olimpo, siempre estaremos de tu lado.

Shiryu: Además, esta vez no sólo se trata de salvar la Tierra. Debemos salvar a Seika, la hermana con la que nuestro amigo Seiya y vengar a nuestros compañeros caídos.

Shun: ¡Sí, yo también lucharé! - exclamó con seguridad -

Touma: Tengo que hacer pagar a ese miserable lo que le hizo a mi hermana. Contad conmigo.

Seiya: Gracias amigos. - dijo agradecido -

Saori sonrió al ver de nuevo el entusiasmo en sus caballeros, era seguro para ella que sus caballeros siempre estarían ahí, incluso contra la voluntad de su diosa, siempre la protegerían.

La joven no quiso poner pegas a los deseos de Geki y Shaina de ir con ellos, eran tan caballeros como Seiya y los otros, y merecían tener el derecho de luchar, Orestes dio un paso al frente que llamó la atención de todos.

Orestes: Pero ustedes solos no bastan para enfrentar a un dios como Apolo. - aseguró -

Shiryu: Es cierto, un dios tan poderoso a de tener una guardia inmensa. - reflexionó -

Saori: ¿Entonces...? - le preguntó a Orestes, sabedora de que ocultaba algo -

Orestes: Para vencer a dos dioses del Olimpo necesitaremos dos dioses.

Seiya: ¿Te refieres a... Abel? - preguntó, no muy convencido de querer aliarse con el dios que casi destruye la Tierra -

Orestes: No, me refiero a Poseidón, Rey de los Mares.

El revuelo fue atronador para los que recordaban su lucha en el Templo Submarino, ahora mismo no sabían que era peor, si aliarse con Poseidón o con Abel.

Detrás del Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Con la sola ayuda de su cosmos, el Dios Sol había logrado crear una estatua de oro macizo de él mismo, Ahora mismo, el Febo Apolo observaba con ansiedad el escudo de la Justicia, capaz de disipar todo mal y resistir cualquier ataque, el símbolo del poder de Atenea junto a Niké.

De pronto, el dios pudo sentir la llegada de su más fiel guerrero, el sonido que provocaron su pies al pisar el suelo fue precedido por el grito de una muchacha que dejó caer sin compasión, se trataba de Seika la hermana de Pegaso.

Apolo: Parece que no pudiste vencer a esos miserables, Caronte.

Caronte: Admito que el poder de ese tal Touma me sorprendió, pero la próxima vez no volverá a ocurrir.

Apolo: ¿Quién es la chica? - preguntó observando a la semiinconsciente Seika por el rabillo del ojo -

Caronte: No lo sé Febo, pero he de suponer que es alguien muy importante para Pegaso porque lloró su pérdida.

Apolo: Ya veo. - el dios se volteó completamente, cubriendo a un arrodillado Caronte - Levántate. - ordenó -

Caronte: Sí, señor. ¿Qué hago con ella? ¿La mato?

Apolo: No, déjala aquí, me servirá para que pueda escuchar mi lira.

Caronte: Comprendo Señor.

Apolo: Ahora ve a la Esfera Plutón, y espera a nuestros invitados.

Tras hacer una reverencia bastante exagerada, Caronte se fue, sin percatarse de que alguien había escuchado todo, una silueta tan oscura, que podía esconderse entre las sombras como todo un camaleón.

Apolo: Llévala con Dafne a que le den agua, pronto regresaré. - ordenó, aparentemente a la figura que se llevó con suavidad a la inconsciente Seika - Pronto, muy pronto este mundo será purgado. - murmuró tocando el escudo de la Justicia -

Dormitorio de Saori Kido, Mansión Kido

La tertulia había llegado a convertirse en algo realmente molesto, los caballeros hablaban sin cesar y no se les entendía nada, por lo que Saori se vio obligada a callarlos golpeando el suelo con Niké.

Saori: Basta, si quieren hablar, háganlo uno por uno.

Seiya asintió y se dispuso a hablar, nadie puso pegas ni quiso interrumpir lo que el Pegaso iba a decir.

Seiya: Igual que Abel, Poseidón fue nuestro enemigo, y no sólo de nosotros. El dios ha sido rival de Atenea desde tiempos mitológicos. ¿Cómo aliarnos con él?

Orestes: El mismo acepto la propuesta de Febo Abel, aseguró que él y sus siete generales nos apoyarían en esta guerra.

Hyoga: ¿Siete generales? ¡Es imposible! - exclamó totalmente sorprendido -

Shun: La mayoría de los generales marinos, fueron vencidos por nosotros.

Shiryu: Así es, sólo Kanon y Sorrento pudieron salvarse.

Saori: Por favor Orestes, te ruego que explique lo que acabas de decir.

Orestes: Os lo contaré todo ahora mismo Atenea, pero sólo lo que Febo Abel me dijo que vos debíais saber, aún es pronto para que conozcáis toda la verdad. - Seiya iba a decir algo pero Saori lo detuvo con una seria mirada - Veréis, los dioses del Olimpo han decidido acabar con la Humanidad porque la consideran sucia y arrogante, y Apolo es muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero esto sólo es un preludio, aún así, Abel ha decidido formar un ejército de todo tipo de caballeros para asaltar el Santuario y vencer a Apolo y Artemisa, recordad que Febo, tiene el poder de resucitar a aquellos que están en el Hades, entre todos esos guerreros que ha regresado a la vida, se encuentran los generales marinos que han vuelto a jurar lealtad a Julián Solo, quien ya debe estar a punto de llegar.

Las palabras provocaron una predecible reacción en los caballeros, todos salieron inmediatamente de la mansión, por supuesto, Saori tardó un poco pues tuvo que pedirle a Tatsumi que se quedara con los caballeros malheridos.

En el Jardín de la Mansión, los caballeros se quedaron atónitos. Julián Solo, vestido de charol, llevaba en sus manos el jarrón que encerraba el alma de Poseidón. Al magnate de los mares le respaldaban los sietes generales marinos, cuya mirada era seria y fría, también estaba Thetis e incluso Kanon, vistiendo la armadura del Dragón del Mar, cosa que extrañó a Atenea, con lentitud, el joven Solo se acercó a Atenea, Shiryu impidió que Seiya cometiera una imprudencia, aquella era una conversación entre dioses.

Julián: Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Atenea.

Saori: Lo mismo digo... Poseidón.

Julián: Supongo que sabes a que he venido. ¿No es así? - preguntó, mientras Atenea trataba de mantenerse firme -

Saori: Sé lo que quieres, que libere el espíritu de Poseidón del jarrón sagrado.

Julián: Sabes que yo tampoco quisiera volver a convertirme en aquel monstruo que asesinó a tantas personas con su control sobre los mares, pero también has de saber, que es la única manera en que podremos tener una mínima oportunidad contra Apolo y los caballeros astrales.

Al escuchar aquella palabra, Orestes pareció sobresaltarse, pero pronto volvió a su posición seria sin que los santos de Atenea o Touma se dieran cuenta, estaban muy atentos a lo que hablaban Atenea y Julián.

Saori: Es cierto que necesitaremos mucha ayuda para enfrentarnos a mis hermanos, pero sé bien que las intenciones de Poseidón no son muy distintas a las de mi hermano Apolo.

Julián: Pero yo... Puedo controlarlo.

Saori: ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? - preguntó con desconfianza, Kanon dio un paso al frente pero fue Tetis la que habló -

Tetis: Diosa Atenea, pese a nuestra lealtad al dios Poseidón que se remonta a tiempos mitológicos, sabemos bien que la guerra santa entra usted y nuestro Señor ya acabó en esta era.

Saori: Si eso es cierto. ¿Por qué quieren que reviva si la guerra ha acabado?

Kanon: Atenea, puedo juraros por mi honor que una vez hace mucho tiempo, Poseidón y vos luchasteis juntos por la misma causa, y es por eso que en esta ocasión, he decidido apoyar a Julián, porque él esta dispuesto a ayudar a los caballeros de Atenea en esta odisea.

Las palabras de Kanon sin duda hicieron mella en la desconfianza que Atenea le tenía a la causa de los generales marinos y Julián Solo, esta vez, Sorrento fue el que se dispuso a hablar.

Sorrento: Atenea, el Sr. Solo puede controlar los impulsos de Poseidón gracias a una disciplina que aprendimos en China.

Saori: ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañada, Julián dio un paso por delante de sus generales y tomó la palabra -

Julián: Como bien sabes, después de lo ocurrido en el Templo Marino me dediqué a ayudar a las víctimas de mi ambición, en aquellos viajes, me dirigía a China y pude conocer a un maestro budista que recorría todo el mundo en busca del conocimiento, me enseñó una disciplina para controlar al lado oscuro del alma, una habilidad capaz de someter las órdenes que los dioses mandan a través de nuestro espíritu, por eso puedo controlar a Poseidón. Por favor Atenea, dadme una oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado.

Saori estaba confusa, una parte de ella quería liberarlo, pero la otra no. La joven diosa miró a sus caballeros quienes asintieron, aunque Seiya no acababa de convencerse.

Saori respondió un "sí" que alegró a los generales y Julián, tanto los marinos como los Santos de Atenea se alejaron de los dioses, Kanon le había entregado a Atenea el jarrón sagrado. La diosa empezó a elevar su cálido cosmos, y el jarrón fue destruido, dejando que el alma de Poseidón se adentrara en el joven Solo.

Una explosión de luz cegó a todos los presentes, y una vez disipada pudieron contemplar a Julián Solo enfundado en la armadura de Poseidón, Rey de los Mares.

Tetis: ¿Cómo se sientes Señor? - preguntó, temerosa de que Poseidón estuviera de nuevo controlando a Julián -

Julián: Tranquila Tetis, sigo siendo yo, aún soy Julián Solo - aseguró, tranquilizando a todos - Atenea, debemos partir al Santuario.

Seiya: ¿Cómo? - preguntó -

Julián: En la Bahía de Tokio tengo anclado un barco, no es muy lujoso pero es rápido.

- Yo os llevaré - dijo una voz infantil y traviesa, de un pequeño niño pelirrojo y con dos puntitos en la frente -

Santos: ¡¡¡KIKI! - exclamaron todos los caballeros al tiempo que Tetis sonreía recordando al travieso enano -

Kiki: El mismo, yo os transportaré al barco.

Seiya: ¿Pero no sería mejor ir directamente al Santuario?

Orestes: No es posible entrar al Santuario de esa manera, créanme, Apolo se ha asegurado de que la única manera de atacarle sea por mar.

Todos los allí presentes se juntaron con Kiki, casi estrujándolo cosa de la cual se quejó el pequeño, pero enseguida se teletransportaron a la Bahía de Tokio.

Palacio del dios del Viento, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El Santuario del Sol y la Luna se había convertido en toda una representación del Sistema Solar, teniendo el Gran Salón como el Templo del Sol, y nueve esferas que representaban a cada planeta, pero entre la Esfera Júpiter y la Esfera Marte estaba el Palacio del dios del Viento, que sustituía al Cinturón del Asteroides.

El Hall del palacio estaba compuesto por dos escaleras a cada lado que llevaban al mismo sitio, el palco del dios, en el que se encontraba un trono de marfil, con respaldos de oro macizo, pero en aquel sillón estaba palas mientras que Eolo observaba el mar a través de una de las ventanas en forma de telaraña en el segundo piso, junto a él estaba Proteo

Eolo: ¿Estás seguro que piensan venir aquí?

Proteo: Así es Señor. - contestó con los ojos en blanco - Predigo que zarparan en barco y llegaran muy pronto aquí -

Eolo: ¿En barco? ¡Pero si están en Japón y nosotros en Grecia! - exclamó exaltado -

Proteo: Sólo veo que llegaran pronto aquí mi Señor.

Eolo: Pues no llegarán, mandaré una fuerte tempestad que los aplastará antes de que pisen este sagrado lugar. - dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo -

Proteo: ¿Acaso pensáis que podréis detener al Dios de los Mares? - preguntó, causando confusión en la mente del dios -

Eolo: Aún me cuesta creer que Poseidón luche por la misma causa de Atenea.

Proteo: Recuerde que la ayudó contra Hades, mi Señor.

Eolo: ¡Ya lo sé! Pero aún así, que intervenga personalmente en una guerra santa que es de Atenea me parece muy extraño.

El dios del viento hizo un gesto para que el profeta de los mares se marchara, en su camino, Proteo pudo ver que Palas ya se había ido a resguardar la "Tumba Dorada" .

Eolo empezó a mover sus manos de forma extraña al tiempo que su cosmos divino se elevaba a grandes niveles, el cielo se volvió oscuro y los vientos se volvieron brutales para con los mares de Grecia.

Mar Egeo, Cerca del Santuario 20:00 PM

Muchas cosas habían pasado en las tres horas de viaje, nada más llegaron a la Bahía de Tokio, los caballeros, marinos y dioses embarcaron con destino al Santuario, todos se habían quedado descansando menos Saori y Julián, quienes veían el mar con nostalgia.

Tras tres horas de reposo, los santos de bronce volvieron a sus puestos en la cubierta del barco, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que era Sorrento el que dirigía el timón, pero no hubo tiempo de pensar porque enseguida una gran tempestad los abatió.

Gracias a sus cosmos infinitos, los dioses no fueron arrastrados por el viento, pero si les molestaba la vista, lo peor fue que un guerrero hizo acto de aparición en el barco al tiempo que el viento empujaba a todos contra el camarote del capitán.

En aquel momento sólo estaban Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Geki y Sorrento, los demás aún descansaban para el duro combate, Julián hizo un gesto y Sorrento dio un paso al frente, los santos y Atenea supieron que la reencarnación de Poseidón quería demostrar que estaba de su parte así que no actuaron pero se mantuvieron alerta.

El guerrero se parecía mucho a Víctor en tamaño, y su escama era muy parecida, sólo que no tenía las serpientes, se parecía mucho a la armadura de Sorrento. Sus cabellos eran largos y dorados y su rostro moreno era tan siniestro como el de su homólogo, enseñando los dientes en una macabra sonrisa.

Sorrento observaba a su rival con total desconcierto, igual que su Señor Poseidón, a ellos les resultaba muy extraño que un guerrero con escama les estuviera retando.

Sorrento: Tú, guerrero, di ahora mismo por que osas enfrentar al Rey de los Mares portando una escama marina.

- ¿Rey de los Mares? Ja, ja, ja. - se reía el gigantesco sujeto mientras caminaba hacia Sorrento, cubriéndolo con su sombra - Ese farsante no es ningún Rey. El verdadero Señor de los Océanos es aquel a quien los Guerreros Profundos hemos jurado lealtad.

Sorrento: ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar injurias en contra del emperador Poseidón? ¡Pagarás cara tu osadía!

El general marino de Sirene trató de golpear al misterioso guerrero con su flauta pero éste usó una llave para desestabilizarlo y poder golpearlo, un fuerte rodillazo hizo que el marino cayera de rodillas, sangrando por la boca, el agresor estaba de espaldas a él, mirándole por encima del hombro, sonriente.

- Ja, pobre diablo. - le dijo mientras volteaba para verlo con desprecio - Proteges a un dios falso, a un usurpador tal y como lo fue el titán Océano, nuestro señor es el único y verdadero Rey de los Océanos.

Sorrento trató de levantarse pero el mastodonte lo pateó en el rostro haciendo que el marino diera vueltas de campana por la proa hasta estar casi en el borde.

- Yo, Aníbal de Tritón haré callar tus blasfemias. - aseguró mientras su cosmos azulado se elevaba y sus ojos eran iluminados por un brillo cegador - Sentirás la furia del Rey de las sirenas. ¡Grito del Orden!

Sin duda los caballeros ahí presentes se vieron obligados a taparse los oídos, pero aquel ataque sonoro iba dirigido a Sorrento, no dañó mucho sus oídos sino su armadura, que sufrió muchos daños.

Sin embargo, con todo el poder de su cosmos, Sorrento pudo levantarse y golpear con su flauta el rostro de Aníbal, para luego dar fuertes combos en las partes más débiles de su escama, destrozándola, para acabar aquel asedio, dio un último golpe cargado de cosmos al costado de Aníbal empujándolo cerca de Poseidón quien tenía la mirada puesta en el combate.

Sorrento curio su flauta y se dispuso a tocar, por lo que los dioses se vieron obligados a formar una barrera de cosmos dorado para protegerse del mortal sonido, por supuesto, aquella mortal energía cósmica rechazó a un desesperado Aníbal, que inmediatamente trató de atacar a Sorrento con un grito mortal pero éste ya había descubierto su juego.

Aquel grito no se parecía en nada al sonido de su flauta, era un ken como los demás que sólo tenía una dirección, a donde apuntara la boca de Aníbal, sólo que se respaldaba en que la técnica era invisible y a la vez dejaba unos ultrasonidos que dañaban levemente los tímpanos de los no afectados.

Por suerte para el ojo experto era posible observar las distorsiones en el aire que provoca el ken y así esquivarlo, aún teniendo que soportar los ultrasonidos, Aníbal atacaba hasta el cansancio pero Sorrento lo esquivaba todo gracias a su destreza y habilidad, pero el gigantesco guerrero no parecía darse cuenta de que el general marino de Sirene, se acercaba a él más y más al tiempo que esquivaba sus embistes., hasta el momento en que pudo atacarlo con la flauta, golpeándolo en el mentón, haciendo que se elevara por los cielos, y terminó con una melodía como broche de oro, que comenzó a tocar.

Sorrento: ¡Sinfonía Mortal!

Aníbal: No, no, no, no, ¡Yo represento al ser que somete a las sirenas! 'Tú no puedes vencerme! ¡No puedes! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En su desesperación, Aníbal se lanzó al mar, pero la sinfonía le impedía escapar de la zona, destrozaba su cerebro con dolores cada vez más fatales y continuos, hasta hacerse insoportables, Aníbal se partió el mismo el cuello, tratando de salvarse de aquella condena.

Sorrento: Cobarde, ni siquiera te atreviste a morir dignamente como guerrero, sino que escapaste del campo de batalla como una verdadera raya miserable. ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar caballeros al servicio del verdadero Señor de los Océanos? Los verdaderos generales marinos nunca huimos y siempre luchamos con honor, y es por eso que mereciste morir como lo que eres, como una rata... - Sorrento desvió la mirada a la destrozada proa, y a los dioses que ya habían bajado la barrera, los caballeros no pudieron contemplar la batalla ya que el escudo no dejaba una vista muy clara del exterior pero sabían que Sorrento lo dio todo en aquella batalla - Lo único que lamento de esta pelea son los destrozos que ocasionaste al barco de Julián Solo, el verdadero Señor de los Mares.

Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Apolo descansaba en el trono, observando a las ninfas que esperaban escuchar su lira, Seika estaba ahí, fuera de sí, como en coma.

La mujer que más destacaba de entre el cortejo de ninfas era Dafne, una chica de cabellos castaños con tonalidades de oro, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda hermoso, y su piel era realmente fina y hermosa, la joven portaba su alba, que tenía tonalidades azul cielo.

El dios misterioso, del que hasta ahora sólo Apolo y sus guerreros sabían su nombre, se dirigió al Rey Sol, quien lo miraba con frialdad.

Apolo: Tres Guerreros del Océano Profundo han caído sin provocar bajas entres los santos de Atenea, mientras que Caronte pudo acabar con cuatro caballeros él solo. ¿Cómo puedes explicármelo?

- Je, sabes que me uní voluntariamente a tu causa Apolo, de ningún modo estoy sometido a ti, sabes qué soy.

Apolo: Es porque sé que eres por lo que aún no te he aplastado como una rata.

- No te preocupes, aún quedan cuatro guerreros, y son mucho más fuertes que los anteriores.

Apolo: Eso espero, porque los caballeros de Atenea, y los generales marinos de Poseidón se han dispuesto a atacar este Santuario.

- De modo que al fin podré conocer al actual "Rey de los Mares".

Apolo: Y yo también podré volver a ver a ese traidor de Abel, que vueltas da la vida.

- Ambos nos enfrentaremos a nuestros homónimos. Aunque yo estoy más bien en la posición de tu rival.

Apolo: Ahora márchate, y prepara a tus guerreros, pronto comenzará la guerra santa en este nuevo Delfos.

El dios salió del Salón, Artemisa observó como su hermano sacaba de su túnica su lira, las ninfas y Dafne sonrieron al saber que su señor se disponía a tocar, y Seika seguía en su trance pero esta vez parecía prestar atención a Apolo, cuya música empezó a rodear todo el Santuario del Sol y la Luna, las ninfas bailaban, extrañamente siguiendo a Seika que era movida por las notas de la lira del dios del Sol, aquel baile deleitaba a Apolo, que aumentaba el ritmo, provocando un baile cada vez más sensual.

Mar Egeo, Cerca del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

La fuerza de la tempestad había aumentado tanto que fue necesaria la presencia de Geki del Oso para mantener firme el timón, todos los caballeros apoyaron con sus cosmos al de Atenea, que trataba de detener la fuerza destructiva de los furiosos vientos que trataban de acabar con su viaje.

Al mismo tiempo Poseidón y sus generales calmaban a los Océanos, con más éxito que Atenea, Orestes era el único que no hizo nada, estaba como ensimismado, quieto en su típica posición.

Pero la necesidad de mantenerse firmes les había dejado sin saber exactamente si estaban rumbo al Santuario del Sol y la Luna o no, todo era muy confuso.

Saori: ¡Poseidón! ¿Sabes tú donde nos encontramos? - preguntó dolida por la presión que el cosmos de Eolo hacía sobro ella a través de la tempestad -

Julián: Atenea, presiento que si seguimos así, aunque sobrevivamos estaremos de nuevo muy lejos del Santuario.

Seiya: ¿¡Alguien ha escuchado lo que dijo Poseidón? - exclamó tratando de protegerse de la fuerza de la tempestad -

Shiryu: ¡Sí Seiya! ¡Todos lo hemos escuchado!

Shun: ¡Esta tormenta no matará si no hacemos algo!

Hyoga: ¡Kiki! ¿¡Puedes teletransportarnos? - preguntó con desesperación -

Kiki: ¡No puedo! ¡Si nos movemos aunque sea un poco, la tempestad nos arrastrará!

Orestes: Sólo nos queda Kanon. - dijo de pronto, extrañamente no se había inmutado por la tormenta -

Todos estaban extrañados, pero pronto los santos se dieron cuenta de lo que quería decir el Corona, así que les gritaron el plan a los marinos, que estaban más adelante de ellos.

Kanon: ¡Entiendo lo que quieren hacer! ¡Acérquense lo más que puedan! - todos obedecieron sin rechistar, poco a poco se acercaron a donde estaban los generales marinos y Poseidón, mientras el barco rea destruido por las divinas fuerzas de la naturaleza - ¡Vamos a Otra Dimensión!

El cosmos de Kanon fue suficiente para abrir una dimensión que los tragó a todos, sin la presencia del cosmos de los dioses y caballeros, el barco fue destruido de forma violenta y se hundió en las aguas inexorablemente.

La sensación de cruzar las dimensiones secretas del universo fue verdaderamente extraña, como si estuvieran recorriendo toda la existencia, incluso Kanon se vio sorprendido, preguntándose si aquella técnica los encerraría en aquel laberinto de realidades, por suerte no fue así.

Santuario del Sol y la Luna

En la playa cercana al poblado del Santuario, una explosión de realidades destruyó el terreno, un heterogéneo grupo de santos, generales marinos, sirenas y dioses apareció de pronto, Julián no parecía muy sorprendido, o talvez sólo aparentaba la frialdad propia de un dios. Después de darse cuenta de que estaban bien, los santos siguieron a los generales marinos, Shiryu estaba cerca de Krishna, Hyoga a Isaac, mientras que Shun estaba cerca de Sorrento y Eo, todos comentaban las viejas peleas, y todo lo que aprendieron los unos de los otros, ciertamente era muy irónico que ahora estuvieran a punto de luchar mano con mono por la misma causa.

Orestes dio un paso fuerte, tratando de llamar la atención de todos, a su lado estaban Touma, Geki y Shaina, quien miraba con seriedad a la sirena.

Orestes: Antes de que sigan he de advertirles algo. - las miradas de extrañeza en los rostros de todos no se hicieron esperar - Creía que sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos de Apolo, Artemisa, y su corte de dioses menores, tampoco me preocuparon mucho esos renegados marinos, pero los caballeros astrales son algo que cambia las cosas.

Julián: Sí, es cierto, la esencia de Poseidón que yo retengo en mi interior, me hace recordar su poder.

Los santos fueron congelados por un escalofrío, realmente el hecho de que alguien como Poseidón temiera su poder quería decir que esos caballeros eran dignos de ser temidos.

Orestes: Su poder se compara al de los dioses, quizás no al de los Doce, pero pueden ser tan mortales como Thánatos o Hipnos, os los puedo asegurar.

Los caballeros asintieron y empezaron su travesía, el pueblo había sido completamente destruido, sólo quedaban cenizas y una gran estatua de Apolo bañada en oro puro, que los miraba de forma inquisidora.

Más allá estaba el Coliseo, todos caminaban sin inmutarse ante lo sombrío del lugar, que era cubierto por una espesa oscuridad que aumentaba su densidad a cada paso que daban, sus cosmos dorados eran la única luz que les ayudaba a no perderse, hasta que al fin llegaron, aquel lugar donde eran entrenados los aprendices de caballero con algunas excepciones como lo eran el Dragón en los 5 Picos, las armaduras con cadena en la Isla Andrómeda, la armadura del Fénix en la Isla de la Reina Muerte y las armaduras de los caballeros de cristal en Siberia.

Aquel lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos a Shaina, y a la vez le hacía sonreír, pues fue ahí donde conoció a Seiya, la amazona vio a Pegaso, viendo con agrado su sonrisa, ¿acaso estaría pensando en lo mismo que ella? No había forma de saberlo.

Sin embargo Atenea y Poseidón observaban otra cosa, el lugar donde Saga se hizo construir un palacio, ahora sólo había una esfera negra, tan oscura como el Hades, que emanaba un brillo púrpura y maligno.

El heterogéneo grupo cruzó el Coliseo sin dudar, pero una veintena de soldados les hicieron frente. Se trataba de un comando de caballeros cuyas armaduras eran como una mezcla entre la armadura de plata de Sagitta y los Ropajes de los Coronas, pese a que no eran tremendamente poderosos, tampoco parecían unos peleles, todos ellos adoptaron distintas posiciones de lucha.

Julián: Atenea, tú y tus caballeros vayan a esa esfera, yo y mis generales nos ocuparemos de esta escoria. - aseguró sin vacilar -

La diosa asintió, no era momento de quedarse en un sitio, tenían prisa pues no sabían lo que podría estar sufriendo Seika en manos de un dios tan despiadado como lo era Apolo.

Los santos de Atenea, junto a Touma y Orestes se dirigieron de inmediato a la esfera oscura, al tiempo en que los generales, Tetis y Julián Solo se preparaban para la batalla, inmediatamente, sabedores que se enfrentaban a un dios, 30 soldaos más se unieron al batallón pero la guardia del Dios de los mares no trastabilló ante la cantidad de guerreros que le hacían frente.

- Ja. ¿Cómo sois tan soberbios como para tratar de enfrentarnos a nosotros, que somos más guerreros? - dijo el más gigantesco y monstruoso de los soldados, quien parecía el jefe -


	7. El Bosque Ilusión

**Capítulo 6**

"El Bosque Ilusión"

18 de Septiembre del 1998

Coliseo de los Caballeros, Santuario del Sol la Luna

El heterogéneo grupo de caballeros se acercaba cada vez más a la esfera, que ahora parecía tan gigantesca que podría aplastarles, Atenea sentía que un cosmos infinitamente poderoso provenía de aquella bomba de oscuridad.

El primer impulso del joven Kiki fue acercarse pero la esfera lanzó una ráfaga negra que lo empujó hacia atrás y dejo un pequeño hoyo en el suelo.

Kiki: ¡Ay! ¿Esa cosa está viva a qué? - preguntó calmándose el chichón de su cabeza -

Shiryu: Siento un cosmos maligno tan temible como el de Hades, de hecho es como si esta esfera fuera parte del dios de los Muertes.

Atenea: Siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, Shiryu.

Geki: ¡Pues dejen de sentir y hagan algo porque ya viene la caballería!

Los caballeros miraron hacia atrás alertados y pudieron ver a los soldados divinos atravesar cada edificio del derruido Coliseo, cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en el camino de aquel ejército era destruido por las lanzas doradas que portaban, los centauros continuaban su paso inexorablemente.

Seiya: O, no. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Orestes: Está claro que sólo nos queda luchar.

Geki. No necesariamente, varios de nosotros podríamos quedarnos cuidando la retaguardia mientras los demás entran en esa esfera.

Shaina: Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Geki.

Touma: Y yo.

Orestes: Se ve que usan la cabeza, está bien, nosotros nos quedamos mientras Atenea y los caballeros divinos entran.

Hyoga: Pero nada nos dice que podamos entrar en ese campo oscuro.

Shun: Si no probamos, jamás sabremos.

Y así, Atenea y sus cuatro caballeros divinos encendieron sus cosmos, la mirada de la diosa guardaba la misma decisión que tuvo en Asgard, el valor de los santos les hizo posible que sus auras quebraran el oscuro campo, abriéndose la puerta a otra realidad.

Mientras ellos entraban, Geki, Shaina, Touma y Orestes se quedaron esperando al mortal grupo, el Corona hizo un gesto para que los demás se apartaran y saltó hasta que el Sol se viera reflejado en su armadura.

Orestes: ¡Resplandor Solar! - el poderoso ken destruyó todo cuanto fue alcanzado por la brutal energía, más de la mitad de la guardia había sido diezmada -

Nada más el Corona cayó al suelo, los demás se lanzaron a por el resto que estaban algo desorientados, pero pronto entraron en combate.

Shaina: ¡Garra del Trueno!

Geki: ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias!

Touma: ¡Lanzas de Libertad!

Orestes: ¡Puño de Luz!

Y así los caballeros se enzarzaron en una brutal batalla contra los centauros en la que la habilidad, y no la fuerza, era lo importante. Al tiempo en que los caballeros conocían su peor pesadilla.

Esfera Plutón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce, dirigidos por la diosa Atenea caminaban por la densa oscuridad, nada más entrar, lo único que veían era el negro color de la noche, pero a la vez sentían que se encontraban en algún tipo de templo.

El divino cosmos de Atenea trataba de enfrentar a las garras de la oscuridad que intentaban avasallar los valientes espíritus de los santos. Pronto, alguna vocecita en el interior de Saori le dijo que debía parar, la diosa se concentró hasta tal punto en que su cosmos estalló en un destelló de luz dorada que permitió a los santos ver que se encontraban en una especie de templo satánico por las estatuas que decoraban la zona, lamentablemente fue sólo un momento y pronto volvieron a tener sólo la cálida luz de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, que cubría el centro de aquel templo, señalado por una especie de pentagrama.

Seiya: ¡Maldición! ¿Adónde nos habrá llevado esa esfera?

Shiryu: Os parecerá extraño pero la sensación de entrar aquí fue la misma que cuando fuimos tragados por el portal dimensional de Kanon, al menos yo sentí eso.

Hyoga: Te comprendo Shiryu, yo también sentí eso.

Shun: Sí, es como si atravesáramos todo el universo en un solo paso. - los santos asintieron, dando a entender que todos sintieron la misma sensación -

Saori: Así es mis caballeros, esa es la sensación de ir de una realidad a otra. Pero esta ve fue más fuerte, esta dimensión es puramente maligna.

Seiya: Es cierto lo que dice Atenea, en cada trozo de aire que respiro noto la maldad de este mundo, pienso que deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Hyoga: Concuerdo con Seiya, siento que la oscuridad me asfixia.

Shiryu: Lo mismo me pasa, lo maligno nubla nuestras mentes y corazones, es una sensación que te oprime el pecho.

Shun: Esperad amigos. - los caballeros detuvieron su camino a los primeros pasos, observando que su diosa se había mantenido en el mismo sitio y miraba un lugar entre las tinieblas que era apuntado por la cadena punzante del caballero Andrómeda - Mis cadenas me alertan de que hay alguien aquí.

- Je, je, je. ¡Ráfaga oscura!

Del lugar donde todos miraban surgió una fina aguja de cosmos que estuvo a punto de golpear el cuello de Atenea, por suerte la cadena redonda bloqueó el ken., al mismo tiempo en que la punzante se dirigía al sujeto entre las sombras que simplemente la agarró y la usó para estampar a Shun contra la pared, así mismo lanzó cientos de ráfagas oscuras que los caballeros se vieron obligados a esquivar, de forma instintiva Pegaso dejó a Atenea a buen recaudo algo lejos del combate y se unió a sus amigos siguiendo sus cosmo-energías, en semicírculo rodeando al misterioso guerrero que empezaba a mostrarse.

- Bienvenidos sean a la Esfera Plutón, soy Caronte de Plutón, caballero Astral de la Oscuridad. - se presentó el guerrero -

Seiya: ¡Tú eres quien secuestró a mi hermana! ¡Dime donde está bastardo o...! - gritó guiado por la inmensa furia que le corroía -

Caronte: ¿O si no qué?

Seiya: ¡Sentirás el poder de Pegaso! - contestó lanzando cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que golpearon al caballero astral sin causarle daño alguno -

Caronte: Patético.

El orgulloso santo se lanzó imprudentemente contra Caronte, quien pudo atrapar su puño con relativa facilidad, para luego tirar de él y lanzar una "Bola Sombra" que aplastó terriblemente al caballero a quien pateó en el rostro para estamparlo contra Shiryu a Hyoga, de nuevo Shun lo encaraba. Pero fue Saori la que se puso enfrente.

Saori: Esperad caballeros, este ha sido quien ha asesinado a mis santos a invadido el Santuario, se merece sufrir las muertes pero antes necesito saber algo de él. ¿ Qué es esta esfera?

Caronte: Je, je. Como sabrán ahora, soy gustoso de los discursos, así que aceptaré responderte, hermosa joven. - Seiya mostró rabia al escuchar las palabras de aquel demonio pero se contuvo - Este Santuario ha sido reconstruido por el cosmos del Dios Sol, con la intención de crear un nuevo Oráculo de Delfos pues el viejo ha sido usurpado por el traidor Abel. Y como saben el Templo del Sol fue desde siempre la representación del Sistema Solar, y ese templo ha renacido aquí. En el Santuario hay nueve esferas que se adentran más y más hasta llegar al Gran Salón. Y ahora es cuando llega lo interesante. Cada esfera es el portal a una dimensión, fueron creadas por el Titán Cronos y su ambiente puede ser desde helado hasta infernal según esté más cerca del Palacio o no, esta es la esfera más fría y oscura de todas.

Ante el discurso del caballero, los santos empezaron a darse cuenta del frío que hacía, pero era más el dolor de sus almas, como si fuera el espíritu el que estaba siendo congelado.

Caronte: Si queréis adentraros en el Santuario tendréis que vencer a los cinco caballeros astrales del Exterior. Cada esfera se encuentra en un lugar distinto de este monte, lleno de los viejos campos de entrenamiento que usaban los caballeros. La esfera de Júpiter se esconde en la vieja cascada, la esfera de Saturno está en el pico más alto de los Riscos de la Locura, la esfera de Urano está en el centro del Cinturón de Hipólita, la esfera de Neptuno está en las profundidades del Bosque Ilusión y esta esfera está en el Coliseo, principio y fin del entrenamiento de los caballeros.

Saori y los santos habían reflexionado sobre el discurso de Caronte, Seiya sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada esfera y mentalmente se preparaba para la batalla.

Caronte: Deberéis vencer a los cinco caballeros astrales para que se rompa la barrera del palacio del Viento, que es la entrada al corazón del Santuario. Y eso es toda la presentación que puedo daros, del Templo del Sol.

Seiya: Gracias por la información, como agradecimiento tu muerte será rápida. Saori retrocede.

Saori: ¿Pero?

Caronte: De ningún modo lucharé contra una diosa, me temo que esos no son mis planes.

Los santos no entendieron a que se refería Caronte hasta que vieron como Saori era rodada por la oscuridad, comiéndosela, pronto la diosa fue tragada por la misma tierra ante la impotencia de sus caballeros.

Seiya. ¿Qué has... hecho?

Caronte: Je, je. Sólo la Mano de Dios podrá salvarla, y tenéis doce horas para conseguirlo, no me culpéis a mí sino al arrogante que encendió el Reloj de las Doce Casas que ni siquiera existen.

Shiryu: Bastardo. ¿¡Adónde has enviado a Atenea? - gritó fuera de sí -

Caronte: Ha caído en las entrañas de Nyx, caerá poco a poco en la oscuridad de la Señora de la noche hasta que en Doce Horas su cuerpo se destruido por las Fuerzas del Caos.

Hyoga: ¡Asesino! ¿No te bastó con matar a tantos inocentes para que ahora cometas el sacrilegio de intentar matar a la diosa Atenea?

Caronte: ¿Sacrilegio? ¡No me hagáis reír! Habéis levantado la mano contra los mismo dioses ustedes, Atenea es una traidora y merece pudrirse en la oscuridad.

Shun: ¡Pagarás tus infamias!

Caronte. Eso lo veremos. ¡Por los colmillos de Cancerbero!

Sin previo aviso el caballero astral golpeó con sus garras a los cuatro caballeros, que cayeron para luego levantarse. Hyoga lanzó un ken de hielo que fue apartado por Caronte quien no veía lo que se le venía encima.

Shun: ¡Por la Onda del Trueno!

Shiryu: ¡Por el furor del dragón!

Hyoga: ¡Por los meteoros!

Pese a que los kens golpearon de lleno al guerrero, que siempre estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, su armadura no fue dañada en lo más míos.

Caronte: ¡No sigáis molestando! - su cosmos maligno explotó en una bomba que apartó a los caballeros de bronce, estampándolos contra el suelo -

Coliseo de los Caballeros, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Shaina, Geki, Orestes y Touma veían los cuerpos calcinados de los centauros con respeto, pues sabían que eran guerreros que sólo podían obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, pero que en realidad eran soldados con honor.

Los caballero miraron hacia la esfera, cuya densidad parecía haber aumentado, una terrible sensación recorrió los cuerpos de los guerreros, como un mal augurio pero no había tiempo de esperar.

Un poderoso y gigantesco guerrero de armadura roja y dorada a la vez los encaró, era moreno y su aspecto hizo recordar a Shaina viejas batallas.

Shaina: ¡Dócrates! - gritó, llamando la atención de Geki -

Dócrates: ¡Vaya Shaina! ¿De modo que al final te uniste a estos idiotas en vez de morir en nombre del Gran Patriarca como hice yo?

Shaina: ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú eras un asesino al que le fue entregada su armadura de forma injusta! En verdad todos los que creíamos y obedecíamos a Gigas no deberíamos ser considerados caballeros de Atenea. - reflexionó con tristeza -

Dócrates: Que tonta eres, Atenea no vale el esfuerzo de nadie, ni tampoco Gigas, ese cobarde rehuyó de la ira del Patriarca, de todos modos el Señor ahora es un fantasma en el Hades, he decidido obedecer las órdenes del nuevo señor de esta Tierra. ¡Apolo!

Orestes: Je, vaya. ¿Ahora ese dios resucita a ratas para hacer el trabajo sucio? - preguntó riéndose -

Touma: Creía que los dioses sólo se servían de los ángeles del Olimpo y los elegidos, pero Apolo sólo se dedica a usar a los muertos como carne de cañón, no merece el título de dios del Olimpo.

Dócrates: ¡Silencio! ¡No permitiré que levantes infamias en contra del Febo! En su sabiduría nos ha dado nuevas armaduras bañadas por el Sol y tan resistentes como los Ropajes de Oro. Así que ahora. ¡¡SOY INVENCIBLE! ¡Meteoro de Heracles!

El ataque fue devastador, obligando a que los cuatro guerreros se apartaran, pero pronto Geki y Shaina se precipitaron sobre el mastodonte.

Geki: ¿Te crees que por una armadura nueva serás más poderoso que los caballeros que luchamos por la justicia? ¡No seas arrogante! ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias!

Shaina: ¡Ahora comprobarás lo poderosos que nos hemos vuelto! ¡Garra del Trueno!

Ambos golpes golpearon al unísono al gigante, empujándolo, pero la respuesta fue peor, dos puñetazos estamparon a los cansados santos que llevaban demasiado tiempo, aún así se levantaron de nuevo.

Geki: ¿¡Qué hacen ahí? ¡Deben ir a la esfera!

Shaina: ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Dócrates!

Orestes y Touma asintieron, y se fueron de inmediato a la Esfera de Plutón, mientras que Shaina ya luchaba por destruir la armadura del gigante con sus garras, pero Dócrates la apartó de un manotazo.

Geki: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias!

El cosmos de Geki se volvió nuevamente dorado, y el puño atravesó la armadura como el papel, pero ahora estaba atrapado, no podía escapar.

Dócrates: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Idiota! ¡Aunque hayas atravesado mi armadura ahora no podrás moverte! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! - gritaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza al santo del Oso -

Shaina: ¡Por el pájaro llameante!

El furioso ataque rasgó el brazo del caballero al servicio de Apolo pero no consiguió siquiera moverle de ahí, el temible gigante la apartó con un violento revés de mano y volvió a impulsar su mano para golpear al valiente Geki, pero algo estaba pasando que lo hizo dudar, el santo estaba sonriendo.

Dócrates: ¿Qué te pasa! ¿¡Es que acaso eres masoquista o qué? - exclamó extrañado y fuera de sí, totalmente paralizado -

Geki: ¡Je! Nunca en mi vida utilicé esta técnica.- comentó - ¡pero ahora tú la sufrirás! ¡Kornephoros!

Un fuerte remolino de viento surgió del ken del santo, elevándole a él y a un aterrorizado Geki por los aires, una vez cayeron, el caballero de Atenea pudo sacar el brazo del cuerpo del guerrero de Apolo, que estaba más muerto que vivo.

Dócrates: ¿Cómo... cómo has? - preguntó con voz ronca escupiendo sangre -

Geki: Es la técnica de mi maestro, Argeti de Hércules, supongo que tú lo conocías, él me enseñó ese ken que ahora me ha salvado la vida.

Dócrates: Ya... veo... Bueno... ha llegado mi... hora.

Y así, el monstruoso Dócrates finalizó su nueva y corta vida ahogado en un charco de sangre, el caballero del Oso se volvió a ver a Shaina, quien tras su máscara, estaba anonada por la confesión de Geki.

Shaina: ¿Cómo es que fuiste entrenado por Argeti? - preguntó apenas -

Geki: ¿Le conocías? No me sorprende, siempre me decía que sería el más poderoso de los caballeros de bronce y que incluso me convertiría en un santo de plata cuando el tomara la armadura de Sagitario, ansiaba mucho obtener el poder de los caballeros de oro, pero fue un gran maestro a fin y al cabo.

Shaina: Sí, le conocía, se hacía llamar el "Caballero de plata más poderoso", pero sabíamos que fuera del Santuario habían otros más fuertes, como el Maestro Cristal y Albiore de Cefeo.

Geki: Je, je. Supongo que jamás aceptó el hecho de que no era invencible, pero era fiel a Atenea y al santuario, que en aquel tiempo estaba corrompido por el mal de Saga de Géminis.

Shaina: ¿Le sigues odiando cuando toda la Orden lo perdonó en la Guerra Santa contra Hades? En aquella ocasión, todos los caballeros bañaron sus pecados con su esfuerzo por entregarle la armadura de Atenea a toda costa.

Geki: Pienso lo mismo, yo también lo perdoné, después de todo, no era dueño de sus actos.

Tras esa conversación, los santos se fueron a la velocidad del rayo hasta la esfera, a Shaina le sorprendió que casi no alcanzaba ya a Geki, al tiempo que notaba que no usaba todo el poder que tenía escondido en su interior.

Coliseo de los Caballeros, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Orestes y Touma, pese a estar frente a la enorme esfera maligna no podían atravesarla como hicieron los caballeros de bronce, lo peor es que ya empezaban a sentir que la diosa estaba en peligro.

La llegada de los santos empeoró las cosas ya que ellos sentían más duramente la falta de presencia de Saori Kido.

Geki: ¡La princesa! ¡Debe estar en peligro!

Shaina: ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡Debemos entrar a toda costa!

Touma: Lo hemos intentado, pero esta esfera no tiene puertas.

Orestes: Y si la atacaos corremos el riesgo de destruirla con todos los que estén presentes.

Shaina: ¡Maldición! ¿Qué haremos entonces? Preguntó desesperada -

Los caballeros empezaron a reflexionar en lo que debían hacer, sintiendo los dolores de Atenea que los hacía desesperar, en aquel momento aparecieron Poseidón y los generales marinos.

Orestes: Ya habéis llegado.

Kanon: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no habéis entrado en la esfera?

Touma: es imposible, parece ser que esa cosa nos rechaza.

Tetis: ¿Y por qué no abren una brecha?

Geki: ¿¡Estás loca? ¿¡Acaso quieres matar a Atenea?

Julián: Cálmate caballero, no fue la intención de Tetis, estamos tan preocupados por la diosa Atenea como vosotros. - los caballeros observaron al dios de los mares con desconfianza, pero Orestes detectaba la sinceridad del dios - Kanon, creo que esta esfera es el portal a una dimensión extraña. ¿Puedes comprobarlo?

Kanon: No ha duda alguna de que esta esfera es el portal a alguna dimensión desconocida, pero es muy poderosa, seguramente fue creado por algún dios muy poderoso.

Sorrento: ¿Un dios? ¿Qué dios controla las distintas dimensiones del Universo? - preguntó extrañado -

Julián: Sólo existe un dios capaz de controlar el espacio de tal manera en que pueda crear ese portal. Indudablemente se trata del padre de los dioses, el titán Cronos.

Krishna: ¿Cronos? ¿El Señor del Tiempo? ¿El Rey de los titanes?

Kanon: Concuerdo con lo que ha dicho Poseidón, sólo Cronos podría haber creado esto, sus poderes son infinitamente superiores a los de mi hermano y yo.

Julián: Si es el poder de Cronos está de por medio, no podremos abrir la esfera, Atenea está perdida. - aseguró apesadumbrado -

Geki: ¿¡Qué? ¡Sabía que no podríamos confiar en un antiguo enemigo de nuestra diosa! ¡La piensas dejar abandonada! ¡Pagarás tu traición!

El Santo del Oso estuvo a punto de golpear a Poseidón pero Shaina lo detuvo con mucha dificultad, por suerte el caballero se calmó, dándose cuenta de que había actuado impulsivamente.

Shaina: ¡Alto Geki! No olvides que es un dios.

Touma: Pero si no podemos sacar a Atenea, tampoco podremos hacer nada por los caballeros divinos. - añadió deprimido -

Orestes: Hay una forma. - los marinos y los santos miraron esperanzados al Corona, incluso Poseidón sintió emoción, aunque trató de ocultarlo - De entre los caballeros astrales hay uno que es el más poderoso y temido, el caballero astral de Venus, que representa la luz eterna, es poseedor de la Mano de Dios, un arma capaz de destruir toda barrera, pero es más eficaz contra el mal, estoy seguro que con esa arma sagrada podrá liberar a Atenea.

Shaina: ¿Y Seiya? ¿Y los demás santos de bronce?

Orestes: No os preocupéis, si son tan poderosos como lo mencionó Febo Abel, sólo con vencer a el caballero de Plutón podrán escapar.

Touma: Pero el caballero de Plutón es...

Geki: ¡Caronte! ¡Ese bastardo! - exclamó con furia -

Touma: Es muy poderoso, pero estoy seguro que Seiya y sus amigos conseguirán vencerle.

Orestes: Pero de todos modos sus cosmos y el de Kiki los podemos sentir, sin embargo, el aura de la diosa Atenea es prácticamente indetectable, no hay duda de que esta en las entrañas de Nyx, y si es así, sólo tenemos Doce Horas.

Julián: Con doce horas tenemos más que suficiente.

Kanon: Aún quedamos los generales marinos, dos santos, un ángel del Olimpo, un Corona y contamos con la ayuda del dios Poseidón, podremos hacerlo.

Touma: Shaina, según sé tu conoces el Santuario perfectamente.¿Podrías guiarnos?

Shaina: Conocí el Santuario cuando era controlado por Arles, y también por Atenea, pero creo que los cambios que ha hecho Apolo harán imposible que yo encuentre a ese caballero de Venus.

Kanon: Eso dificulta las cosas.

Krishna: Debemos ir inmediatamente, si ese caballero es tan poderoso necesitaremos de todo el tiempo que podamos.

Sorrento: ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Tetis: Emperador Poseidón, estamos a tus órdenes.

Julián: Sospecho que si el poder de la Mano de Dios es tan grande, debe estar muy cerca de Apolo ese Caballero Astral de Venus.

Geki: El corazón del santuario...

Shaina: Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco.

Kanon: Me pregunto como la habrá cambiado Apolo, esa zona debe estar muy distinta.

Touma: Sí, si Artemisa hizo tantos cambios estoy seguro de que un dios tan soberbio como Apolo no habrá vacilado en remodelar este Santuario a su antojo.

Orestes: Hay nueve caballeros astrales, es posible que los más poderosos, los del Interior, se encuentran en la parte del Santuario donde antes se situaban las Doce Casas.

Krishna: Pero si hay nueve templos con sus nueve protectores. ¿No nos impedirán que cojamos la Mano de Dios?

Isaac: Lo mismo pienso, es muy probable que tengamos que acabar con todos los caballeros astrales antes de coger la Mano de Dios.

Baian: Es mejor que dejemos esta tertulia porque... ¡Nos atacan!

Todos miraron como un ejército a infinito cubría por completo el Coliseo, eran cientos de miles de soldados divinos armados con sus lanzas, los allí presentes se quedaron paralizados ante tal ejército.

Geki: Ni siquiera un dios podría con tantos soldados.

Shaina. Tendremos que probar.

Julián: Yo jamás me echaré para atrás. ¡Sentid la ira de los mares!

Cientos de esferas de cosmos divino cayeron sobre los centauros, pero algo era diferente en aquellos soldados, tenían la mirada perdida y caían ante el ken divino sin parar su marcha fúnebre, los guerreros elevaron sus cosmos hasta el infinito y se abalanzaron a la batalla.

Shaina: ¡Por el Pájaro Llameante!

Geki: ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias!

Touma: ¡Puño Libertino!

Orestes: ¡Golpe de Luz!

Krishna: ¡Lanza Dorada!

Eo: ¡Furia del Lobo!

Baian: ¡Vientos Huracanados!

Kayssa: ¡Salamandra Satánica!

Sorrento: ¡Grito Mortal!

Kanon: ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Isaac: ¡Aurora Boreal!

Julián: ¡Temblad ante la Ira de Poseidón!

Todos los kens acabaron con el frente, los caballeros golpearon con furia asesina a los soldados, al tiempo que el cosmos destructivo del dios destruía a muchos de los enemigos pero volvían más y más. La lanza de Krysaor, las seis bestias de Escila, y los demás golpes de los guerrero mantuvieron en su sitio a los centauro.

Isaac hizo un gesto para que todos salieran, incluso el dios hizo caso, estaba claro que por mucho poder que tuvieran sus kens, nunca acabarían con ese ejército infinito. Con todo el uso de su cosmos, sintiendo atisbos del 7º Sentido, el general marino preparó la mejor técnica de hielo, recordando su derrota a manos de Hyoga y el ken con el que le venció, Isaac adoptó la posición de una mujer con un ánfora, para luego lanzar su ataque.

Isaac ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Sin parar un segundo hizo un giro de media luna para congelar a todos los soldados, pero su cosmos se agotaba, su cuerpo se tensaba y cada vez llegaban más soldados, los guerreros ya preparaban de nuevo sus kens para encararlos, y fue en ese momento en el que el general de Kraken cayó de rodillas sonriente.

Isaac: Je, je. Al menos, pude alcanzar el 7º Sentido y llegar al 0 absoluto...

Baian y Eo no dudaron en sostener al inconsciente Isaac mientras Krishna, Touma y Orestes trataban de contener el avance de los infinitos guerreros que recorrían el coliseo helado con el invierno del 0 absoluto, Poseidón hizo n gesto para que sus generales huyeran, los caballeros de Atenea los siguieron sin dudar mientras Poseidón descargaba una explosión de cosmos que mantuvo contenidos a los soldados.

Y así, Julián siguió a sus guerreros, no muy convencido de huir de los centauros, pero realmente eran infinitos, sospechaba que algo pasaba y eso le llevó a tomar la inmediata decisión de escapar.

Shaina era la que iba algo más lento aunque no mucho, realmente los generales eran veloces y Orestes y Touma alcanzaban la velocidad de la luz, habilidad que sospechaba, Geki también había conseguido.

Se dirigieron al noreste, bordeando el Coliseo, si hubieran mirado a sus espaldas hubieran visto como los soldados divinos atravesaban la esfera de Plutón como espectros, ante la mirada de una guerrera con máscara.

- ¿Así que han caído en tan simple trampa? Si así son, me parece que no soportarán su visita al Bosque Ilusión. Y Shaina sabe muy bien a donde se están dirigiendo.

Un guerrero con escama con forma de ballena, era incluso más alto que Víctor, y su rostro era todavía más diabólica.

- ¿Quieres que los destruya?

- Desde luego, esas son las órdenes del Señor del Océano.

- Bien, entonces temo que no volverá a ver a su amiga, señora.

- Ella se lo buscó al unirse a una diosa tan débil. - dijo con frialdad -

El misterioso guerrero siguió sigilosamente a los caballeros, que ya huían de un ejército invisible, inexistente. La amazona enmascarada fue a un sitio a algo más alejado del lugar donde se dirigían los generales y los caballeros de la diosa.

Esfera Plutón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los caballeros estaban algo magullados pero seguían encarando valientemente al caballero astral de la oscuridad, Kiki aún no se pudo reponer de la desaparición de Atenea y estaba concentrando todos sus poderes mentales para localizarla pero ciertas fuerzas se lo impedían.

El caballero del Cisne lanzó un ken de hielo que heló los brazos de caronte, al tiempo que Shun ataba su cuerpo con las legendarias cadenas de Andrómeda, y Seiya y Shiryu preparaban sus técnicas.

Shiryu: ¡Dragón Naciente del Monte Rozan!

Seiya: ¡Por los meteoros de Pegaso!

Pero el caballero astral sonrió, sus brazos se libraron de inmediato del hielo y pudo lanzar dos kens de oscuridad que estamparon a Shiryu y Seiya contra la pared.

Caronte: ¡Ahora van ustedes caballeros! ¡Garra del Demonio de las Sombras! gritó mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho para luego extenderlas a los lados, de sus dedos salieron diez medias lunas de oscuridad que destrozaron a Hyoga y Shun, quien tuvo que soltar al caballero astral -

Nuevamente los santos se levantaron pero esta vez, Caronte tomó la iniciativa, se abalanzó sobre Seiya dándole una patada alta que destrozó su peto, luego golpeó a Shiryu en el rostro con su ken oscuro, para acabar sacando las garras contra Shun a Hyoga.

Caronte: ¡Por los Colmillos de Cancerbero! - gritó lanzándose sobre los recién recuperados caballeros -

Shun: ¡Por la Onda del Trueno!

Hyoga: ¡Trueno del Alba!

La velocidad de caronte le permitió esquivar los kens de sus enemigos pero éstos no se quedaron parados y encararon al guerrero, la cadena punzante golpeó el peto del caballero astral causándole una parálisis momentánea al tiempo que Hyoga lanzaba su técnica congelante.

Hyoga: ¡Por el polvo de diamantes!

Una ligera capa de hielo cubrió de inmediato a Caronte mientras Hyoga y Shun salían a recoger a los maltratados santos, Kiki se uniío a ellos algo apesadumbrado.

Kiki: Lo siento chicos, pero no encuentro a Atenea. Si al menos mi maestro estuviera aquí. - comentaba con tristeza -

Seiya: Sí, estoy seguro que si Mu de Aries estuviera aquí podríamos sacar a la princesa sin problemas, pero...

Shun: Pero las almas de los caballeros de Oro están encerradas en estatuas de piedra, fueron condenados por los mismo dioses del Olimpo.

Hyoga: Los mismos dioses que ahora quieren purgar a la Humanidad, su juicio fue injusto.

Shiryu: Puede que si encontremos la Mano de Dios podamos liberar a los caballeros de Oro.

Seiya: ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Es posible que si esa arma es tan poderosa pueda deshacer el castigo de un dios. ¡Debemos recuperarla!

Caronte: Idiotas. - murmuró mientras su cosmos ardiente y maligno destruía el hielo de Hyoga - Para conseguir ese arma tendréis que vencerme primero. ¡Por las Entrañas de Nyx!

Todo el suelo se convirtió en una masa uniforme de aquel líquido que tragó Atenea, el pequeño Kiki pudo salvar a los caballeros pero lamentablemente él fue tragado, ante la impotencia de los caballeros.

Seiya: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡KIKI! - gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con furia y desesperación el suelo donde había caído el pequeño lemuriano -

Al tiempo que los puños de Seiya atravesaban el suelo sin resultado, los santos contemplaban con rabia la sonrisa de satisfacción de Caronte.

Caronte: Bueno, quería que vuestra muerte fuera rápida pero temo que no es eso los que deseáis. ¡Bola Sombra!

De la mano de caronte surgieron tres kens esféricos que destrozaron a los santos, agrietando sus armaduras, el caballero astral se lanzó a por Seiya con las garras ya sacadas.

Caronte: ¡Por los Colmillos de Cancerbero!

Seiya: ¡Cometa de Pegaso! - con una ira divina, el Pegaso golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Caronte, arrastrándolo poco a poco mientras su armadura era bañada por su dorado cosmos que iluminaba todo el oscuro templo, dándoles a los demás santos una vista espectral de pinturas y estatuas demoníacas -

Al final, el caballero astral fue empujado por la fuerza de Seiya hasta ser abrazado por la densa oscuridad. Los santos se juntaron con Seiya, también elevando sus cosmos hasta que sus armaduras fueran de oro.

Caronte: ¡Malditos! - se oyó entre la oscuridad - ¡La Garra del Demonio de las Sombras!

El ken de nuevo empujó a los santos pero sólo un poco, pese a su dolor, los caballeros de Atenea se mantuvieron firmes.

Shun: Ese guerrero es imparable, jamás podremos dañar su armadura sin las kamei.

Shiryu: Si nuestras armaduras volvieran a su estado divino estaríamos más igualados.

Seiya: Pero si no podemos destruir su armadura. ¿Cómo le venceremos?

Hyoga: ¡Sólo hay una manera de acabar con este monstruo! - exclamó mientras adoptaba la posición de una mujer agarrando un ánfora - ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Caronte: ¡No me atraparás a esa velocidad! - exclamó mientras esquivaba el ken, el cual sólo congeló la pared -

Hyoga: Demonios. - murmuró entre dientes -

Seiya: ¿¡Dónde estás bastardo?

Un puño surgió de la oscuridad y atacó a Seiya , derribándolo, en lo que un ken oscuro golpeaba a Shiryu, llevándolo por los aires para luego caer al suelo. Los santos sabían lo que pasaba, el cobarde del caballero astral estaba ocultándose de ellos en la oscuridad que se volvía cada vez más densa, ocultando sus cosmo-energías.

Diez brillantes medias lunas de color púrpura desgarraron las armaduras de Andrómeda y Cisne, desangrando a sus portadores.

Caronte: ¿Lo ven? Ja, ja, ja. ¡Jamás me venceréis en mi propio terreno! Mientras yo puedo moverme perfectamente en la oscuridad, vosotros no porque vuestras cosmo-energías son demasiado débiles para soportar las fuerzas de la Noche y no podéis encontrarme.

Pero el arrogante discurso del caballero de la Oscuridad fue interrumpido por cientos de meteoros de luz que la asediaron de forma súbita, al mismo tiempo que un dragón de energía ascendente golpeaba su mentón y una cadena punzante cortaba su mejilla, pronto supo que el hablar había sido un caso error porque el Cisne no dudó en atraparlo con su círculo de hielo.

Seiya: Pese a que tu estrategia era buena cometiste un grave error, tu voz delató tu posición.

Hyoga: ¿Tus últimas palabras...? - preguntó preparando su ken -

Caronte: Púdranse...

Hyoga: ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

El ken congeló en una especie de ataúd de hielo a un Caronte demasiado tranquilo para haber sabido su destino, justo en el momento en que la "Ejecución Aurora" golpeó al caballero astral una fuerza oscura echó a los cuatro santos fuera de la esfera.

Seiya: ¡Agh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó adolorido Seiya mientras veía la esfera de Plutón aún latente -

Hyoga: No lo sé, tal vez sea lo que pasa al vencer a un caballero astral.

Shun: Si no me equivoco aún nos quedan cuatro más para poder atravesar el Palacio del Dios del Viento, y así poder enfrentarnos al Caballero de Venus y conseguir la Mano de Dios.

Shiryu: ¿Adónde vamos ahora Seiya?

Seiya: Pese a que tengamos que ir a todos los lugares que nos dijo ese asesino, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al Templo de Saturno en los riscos de la Locura.

Shun: Los riscos de la Locura.. - repitió lacónicamente -

Shiryu: Su sola mención aterrorizaría al más valiente guerrero.

Hyoga: ¿Qué es ese lugar Seiya?

Seiya: No lo sé amigos, sólo lo he oído nombrar, la gran mayoría de los caballeros de bronce que entrenan en el Santuario lo hacen en el Coliseo bajo la tutela de un caballero de plata, mi entrenamiento fue en el Manto del Cosmos Infinito un lugar cercano al Monte Estrellado donde se pueden contemplar las 88 constelaciones. - decías sonriente recordando su entrenamiento con Marin - Y ahí mi maestra me contó que en la parte más al norte del Santuario están los Riscos de la Locura, donde moran las almas de muchos guerreros que no pudieron ser caballeros, allí entrenan aquellos caballeros que quieren profundizar en el entrenamiento de la mente y el espíritu.

Shun: Entonces nuestro objetivo es el Noroeste del Santuario. - dijo mientras sus cadenas apuntaban en esa dirección -

Shiryu: Debemos marchar ahora.

Hyoga: Sí, no sé si lo habréis notado pero el reloj de las Doce Casas ha sido encendido, desconozco quien lo habrá hecho pero el fuego de Aries está casi extinto.

Seiya: Desde luego es muy extraño que haya sido encendido el Reloj de las Doce Casas, pero por lo menos así sabremos cuanto tiempo nos queda para conseguir la Mano de Dios y salvar a la diosa Atenea.

Y así, los cuatros santos de Bronce salieron a la velocidad de la luz, bordeando el Coliseo, que aún mantenía sus mazmorras y brutales centros de entrenamiento que fueron construidos en tiempos de Arles, pero los caballeros no podían imaginar, que la Esfera Plutón se estaba moviendo, lenta pero inexorablemente, a un sentido contrarios al de los caballeros y al de los generales marinos, al corazón del Santuario.

Bosque Ilusión, Noreste del Coliseo de los Caballeros

Los generales marinos observan hacia atrás, que el inmenso ejército que los perseguía había desaparecido, por las mentes de los marinos cruzaba la idea de que todo fue una ilusión, Touma y Orestes reposaban alejados del grupo mientras Shaina miraba a todos lados bastante nerviosa, Tetis, preocupada, fue a su lado.

Tetis: ¿Ocurre algo Shaina? - preguntó en voz baja -

Shaina: Nos hemos adentrado en el Bosque Ilusión, sin duda alguna, el que creó a aquellos soldados fantasmas quería llevarnos hasta aquí.

Tetis: ¿Y para qué?

Shaina: En este lugar nos enfrentaremos a nuestros peores miedos, pueden parecer ilusiones pera son muy capaces de hacer daño, el patriarca siempre prohibió que grandes grupos se adentraran en este paraje, pues podrían morir.

Tetis: Pero Poseidón podrá...

Shaina: No es tan fácil, antes este bosque estaba protegido por el Patriarca Arles, luego por Atenea y está claro que ahora Apolo protege este lugar con su cosmos.

Tetis: ¿Qué haremos entonces? - preguntó con algo de temor -

Shaina: Sólo nos queda alcanzar la salida cuanto antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Se empiezan a desvelar misterios, y a surgir otros, pero todo se desvelará tarde o temprano, en este capítulo y en los siguientes quise dar una visión general del Santuario aunque no se confundan, el 90 de lo que he dicho es todo inventado (menos la zona del Coliseo, el poblado, y las Doce Casas) pero he oído por hay que a la gente le gustaría saber mejor el funcionamiento del Santuario. Cómo habrán visto nos encontramos en un cliché de SS que es la "Saori en Apuros", tranquilos que esto no será un ya típico Saori duerme, los caballeros pelean sudan y casi mueren para salvar a Atenea que da un discurso, Seiya saca la flecha y... No, eso no pasará. Veremos si en el próximo capítulo "El Señor de la Destrucción", se desvela alguna de vuestras dudas, Insultos y comentarios a: lordomegawanadoo.es o a 


	8. El Señor de la Destrucción

**Capítulo 7**

"El Señor de la Destrucción"

El Fuego de la Casa de Aries está casi extinto

Quedan 11:30 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol la Luna

Las suaves notas de la lira del Dios Sol seguían deleitando a las nueve hijas de Zeus que bailaban al son del divino ritmo, Seika seguía fuera de la realidad, simplemente escuchando.

La diosa Artemisa observaba al misterioso aliado de su hermano, sus caballeros lo hacían llamar "El Señor Absoluto de los Océanos", lo poco que le había dicho de él el Gran Febo era que era casi tan antiguo como el Tiempo y que era independiente del Olimpo, por lo que era más un aliado que un subordinado, su poder podría ser tan enorme como el de Apolo.

De pronto, Apolo paró su dulce melodía, se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la gran ventana en forma de telaraña que coronaba la entrada a la majestuosa habitación, desde ahí podía observar todo el Santuario, las nueve esferas, situadas cada uno entre nidos de fieles guerreros, era una verdadera fortaleza que cualquiera tacharía de inexpugnable, pero aún así Apolo temía el poder y la voluntad de los santos de Atenea, no debía sobre valorarlos ya que él sabía perfectamente que la arrogancia hizo decaer a sus antiguos enemigos, desde caballeros infinitamente superiores a aquel quinteto de santos, hasta dioses que formaban parte del mismo Consejo del Olimpo, y era por eso que decidió tomar partido.

Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del oscuro dios al observar los caminos que eligieron sus enemigos. Los generales marinos y Poseidón estaban encerrados en el Bosque Ilusión, la más terrible de las prisiones en las que un dios puede castigar a un mortal, aunque también los dioses deben temer ese infernal lugar. En cambio los santos de bronce habían escogido el camino del cementerio de caballeros, seguramente su objetivo eran los Riscos de la Locura, nuevamente el dios sonrió, pensando que aquellos necios se las verían con uno de los caballeros astrales más poderosos y temidos.

Sin más Apolo hizo aparecer entre sus manos el Báculo del Astro Rey, una de las armas más majestuosas que Hefesto llegó a crear en la antigüedad, el cosmos del Dios Sol se concentró en la punta del cetro, siendo lanzado hacia el mismo Sol.

Apolo: Dentro de poco este mundo dejará de existir. - murmuró sonriendo -

Cementerio de los Caballeros, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los caballeros de bronce caminaban entre el más oscuro paraje de todo el Santuario, el cementerio que guardaba en sus entrañas, los cadáveres de cientos de caballeros, ahora quemados en un mar de ceniza negra, pero los santos no eran de esos que se atemorizaban al cruzar por un cementerio, así que continuaron la marcha muy tranquilos.

Sin embargo, entre todas aquellas lápidas ahora cubiertas por el negruzco color que el fuego les había entregado, una sombra contemplaba sonriente a los seguros santos, mientras otra más achatada y monstruosa lo acompañaba.

De repente, de entre las sombras surgió un ser que dejó anonados a los santos de bronce; un caballero, enfundado con la armadura de oro de Tauro los observaba con frialdad, su aspecto era tan imponente como el de Aldebarán, aunque su rostro era más duro y oscuro, oculto tras una abundante cabellera amarillenta.

Hyoga: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en esta sagrada tierra y con esa armadura?

Shiryu: ¿Acaso eres uno de los esbirros de Apolo, que recibió la armadura del honorable Aldebarán a cambio de tu lealtad?

Seiya: ¡Responde o te sacaremos las respuestas por la fuerza!

Shun: Cálmense amigos, nunca es bueno ser los primeros en atacar. Podría ser un aliado.

- Ja, así que ustedes son los que levantaron la mano contra los dioses. No son tan temibles como había imaginado. - aseguró con arrogancia -

Seiya: "Tiene una cosmo-energía terrible, incluso para alguien que porta la armadura de oro" - pensó adoptando una posición de defensa -

Shiryu: ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda el poder de los caballeros que luchan por la justicia de la Tierra?

- No, no. Ustedes no luchan por la justicia, pelean por sus propios intereses, quieren derrocar a los dioses y eso no lo pienso permitir.

Hyoga: ¿Quién eres tú que no quiere que salvemos a Atenea?

- ¡No necesitáis saberlo, Red de Tarántula! - gritó aquel que acompañaba al misterioso guerrero dorado -

Inmediatamente los caballeros se vieron atrapados por la trampa del oscuro recién llegado, los santos pudieron contemplar al monstruoso guerrero con armadura de plata, sólo Seiya reconoció el repugnante rostro de aquel asesino.

Seiya: ¡Arachne de Tarántula! ¿Así que tú también te has unido a Apolo y traicionado a la diosa Atenea?

Arachne: ¿Traicionar? ¡Ja! Seiya no seas necio. Los mortales le debemos lealtad al Olimpo, a los dioses que pusieron a Atenea como representante de sus decisiones, ahora que los todopoderosos dioses han decidido que Atenea es una traidora, sólo nos queda inclinaron antes nuestros verdaderos amos y obedecer su órdenes sin vacilar.

Hyoga: ¡No digas tonterías! Ese discurso es solo una cortina de humo para ocultar tu actitud cobarde y rastrera para con la princesa Atenea.

Seiya: Nunca has sido más que un asesino a las órdenes del mal.

Arachne: Digan lo que quieran, pero Seiya ha de recordar que mi técnica ya los ha condenado, sus cosmos se verán mermados por mi Red de Tarántula hasta que no sean más que vegetales.

Shun: Eso es lo que crees, pero el verdadero cosmos no será vencido por las fuerzas del mal.

Shiryu: Prepárate Arachne, porque vas a sentir la verdadera fuerza de la justicia.

Los cosmos de los cuatro santos se elevaron más allá del Séptimo Sentido ante un complacido caballero dorado que no había interferido en el combate, la Red de Tarántula fue inmediatamente destruida y al caballero plateado de la Tarántula sólo le quedaba contar sus segundos de vida.

El "Dragón Ascendente" de Shiryu destrozó su rostro al tiempo que la cadena punzante de Andrómeda atravesaba fugazmente el hombro de Arachne, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba helado tras recibir el "Polvo de Diamantes" de Hyoga y cientos de meteoros fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, el caballero estaba ya agonizando.

Arachne: Ah... Agh... De modo que... me equivoqué... Yo era el que estaba equivocado... ¿Acaso el poder de la voluntad humana será capaz de vencer la cólera de los dioses?... Realmente... Lo dudo...

Los santos pudieron ver como, tras decir sus últimas palabras, el cuerpo del esbirro de Apolo estallaba, sin esperar un segundo el aún misterioso caballero de Oro los encaró, su semblante era bastante atemorizante y aún así parecía estar complacido.

- ¡Vaya! ¿De modo que no sois tan débiles como pensaba, eh? Me esperaba eso de uno de los discípulos de Dohko.

Shiryu: ¿Conoces a mi maestro? - preguntó sorprendido -

- Sí, pasamos muchas aventuras, después de todo, ambos éramos caballeros de Oro.

Hyoga: ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso este caballero está insinuando ser tan antiguo como el Viejo Maestro de los Cinco Picos y el Antiguo Patriarca?

- Así es, joven Cisne, también conocía a Shion, y también a su Maestra.

Shun: ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo es que ha vuelto de entre los muertos cuando en la Antigua Guerra Santa perecieron 86 caballeros? - preguntó tan sorprendido como sus tres compañeros - ¿No será que Hades...?

- No Andrómeda, yo jamás me aliaría con un dios tan maligno como Hades, sin embargo han de saber que pienso igual que Arachne, le debemos lealtad a los dioses y vosotros habéis blasfemado en su contra, os haré pagar por vuestra deshonra para con la Humanidad. ¡Yo soy Absalom, antiguo caballero de Tauro que vuelve a portar la sagrada armadura para ser el brazo ejecutor de la voluntad de los dioses!

Los santos no esperaron a que Absalom tomara la iniciativa, Shun lanzó sus cadenas con fiereza pero el caballero de Tauro la agarró y pudo chocarlo contra el suelo tras dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, los demás se abalanzaron de inmediato sobre él.

Shiryu: ¡Dragon Ascendente del Monte Rozan!

Hyoga: ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Seiya: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Absalom: ¡Gran Cuerno Divino de Oro! - gritó lanzando un demoledor ken parecido al de Aldebarán pero más destructivo que fulminó a los caballeros -

Todos los santos yacían en el suelo bastante magullados pero el caballero no parecía conformarse, a la velocidad de la luz se acercó al Dragón y lo agarró por la cabeza para después estampar su rostro contra el suelo.

Seiya: Mal... dito... ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Ante la atónita mirada de Absalom, los puños de Seiya resquebrajaron su coraza, pero el gigantesco guerrero no permaneció quieto y esquivó sus golpes, concentrando todo su cosmos en su fuerte puño, golpeó el estómago de Pegaso enviándolo contra Hyoga, nuevamente Shun trató de golpearle con sus cadenas pero fue inútil ya que una explosión de cosmos fue suficiente para rechazarlas y poder atacar a Shun en el rostro.

Seiya: ¡Bastardo! ¡Solo yo seré tu oponente! ¡Deja que mis amigos pasen!

Shun: Pero Seiya...

Seiya: ¡Iros! - gritó con furia encendiendo su cosmos hasta el infinito, volviéndose su armadura dorada -

Shiryu: Shun debemos irnos.

Shun: ¡Shiryu! No podemos dejarle aquí, debemos...

Hyoga: Dejémosle, sabrá apañárselas sólo. ¿No ves que Seiya quiere mantener un combate singular contra este caballero?

Shun asintió, y así los tres santos atravesaron a la velocidad de la luz el cementerio, Seiya y Absalom se miraron a los ojos, intercambiando miradas llenas de voluntad por su propia causa.

Absalom: ¡Por muy poderoso que sea tu cosmos no podrás resistir mis puños!

Pese a su tamaño, Absalom era terriblemente veloz y no dejaba a Seiya siquiera un segundo para poder atacar, debía esquivar cada golpe pero poco a poco el caballero de oro iba ganando ventaja, el Pegaso sabía bien que si quería vencer a aquel poderoso y antiguo santo necesitaría usar todo el poder de su cosmos, su aura dorada se incrementaba a medida de que Seiya iba tomando el control de la batalla, Absalom lo sabía y por eso dejó su asedio de puñetazos para tomar medidas más eficaces.

Absalom: ¡Gran Cuerno Divino de Oro!

El ken desintegró todo lo que estaba frente al caballero, dejando una gran muesca en el medio del cementerio, pero el santo dorado sabía que Seiya no había sido golpeado, sin más miró al cielo y observó un pegaso que se abalanzaba contra él cual cometa.

Seiya: ¡Prepárate! ¡Me llamarán la Cometa Pegaso!

Absalom: ¡Ni siquiera me tocarás! ¡Gran Cuerno Divino de Oro!

Absalom suponía que la fuerza destructora de su ken fulminaría a Seiya, ya que su caída sobre él hacía imposible que cambiara de trayectoria, pero por imposible que pareciera, el Pegaso entró de lleno en el Flash destructor y salió de él sin ningún rasguño, cubierto por un aura dorada, casi divina, por un solo momento pudo contemplar una Kamei protegiendo al valiente santo, pero luego, cuando su poderoso puño que cargaba la fuerza de una cometa ya había travesado el "indestructible" peto de su sagrada armadura, volvió a ver la armadura de Pegaso, bañada en oro pero sin rasgo de divinidad alguno, el gigantesco guerrero cayó inerte al suelo.

Absalom: Ah... Ah... Ah…. Me has… vencido… Lo reconozco… Muchacho… Ojalá nos hubieran acompañado santos como tú en la Antigua Guerra... - decía agonizante pero sonriente -He visto... La Kamei... Y sé que gozas de la protección de una deidad... Je, je... Es una lástima que no pueda descubrir que dios tiene la razón en esta guerra... Bueno, lo veré en desde el Hades... ¡Te estaré vigilando Seiya de Pegaso!

El santo de bronce estaba algo agotado, pero al menos todavía podía luchar más, tenía que seguir su travesía, al menos hasta que pudiera salvar a la diosa a quien había jurado proteger, sin más Seiya siguió el camino trazado por sus compañeros.

Bosque Ilusión, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El Fuego de la Casa de Aries se ha extinguido, Quedan 11 horas

El heterogéneo grupo ya se sentía hastiado de seguir caminando, habían hecho caso a Shaina y no habían parado de ir en dirección noroeste, pero ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando sin encontrar la salida.

Tetis: Shaina. ¿Estás segura de que debemos ir en esta dirección?

Shaina: ¡No debemos parar!

Julián: es cierto, siento un cosmos muy poderoso que nos persigue.

Los generales marinos miraron el camino que habían recorrido y pudieron ver a un séquito de demonios multiformes que estaban listos para atacar.

Geki: ¡Shaina! ¿Esos demonios estaban antes ahí? ¿Nos han estado siguiendo? - preguntó adoptando la posición de un oso antes de atacar a su presa -

Shaina: No estoy segura, pero no deben atacarles...

Todos parecían dispuestos a obedecer a Shaina, pero los demonios seguían su paso y sus cosmo-energías se volvían más y más poderosas, una vez estuvieron a punto de atacarles, fue Poseidón el primero en defender a sus guerreros.

Julián: Digas lo que digas amazona, estos demonios se volverán muy peligrosos si les dejamos vivir. ¡Por el Furor de los Océanos!

Cientos de bolas de cosmos destrozaron a la monstruosa sombra infernal, los generales y santos de Atenea miraron como entre todo aquel espeso bosque surgían más y más demonios.

Orestes: Creo que es hora de actuar. ¡Mil Resplandores!

Geki: ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias!

Krishna: ¡Lanza Dorada!

Baian: ¡Vientos Huracanados!

**Kayssa: ¡Salamandra Satánica! **

**Touma: ¡Puño Libertador! **

**Isaac. ¡Aurora Boreal! **

**Sorrento: ¡Grito de Sirena! **

**Tetis: ¡Garras de Coral! **

**Kanon: ¡Explosión de Galaxias! **

**Eo: ¡Furia del Lobo! **

**Con habilidad sorprendente, los caballeros enfrentaron a la legión de demonios, el ken galáctico de Kanon y los miles de resplandores de Orestes pudieron diezmar a la mitad de sus adversarios, mientras que la "Aurora Boreal" de Isaac congeló toda la zona provocando que las sombras se congelaran y se volvieran más lentas, los ataques físicos y directos del resto de caballeros terminaron la batalla, nuevamente el golpe más efectivo era la lanza de Krisaor con la que Krishna cortaba a sus víctimas cual papel, indudablemente la ayuda divina de Poseidón también fue muy importante en aquella contienda. **

**Julián: Son demasiados enemigos, primero los centauros que no nos siguieron y ahora estos demonios sin forma definida, algo extraño pasa en este Santuario. **

**Krishna: Será mejor que nos apresuremos o podríamos caer en otra trampa. - apuntó sabiamente - **

**Orestes: Creo que no vamos a poder continuar... **

**Kanon: ¿Qué has dicho Corona? - preguntó molesto, igual que todos los allí presentes menos Shaina y Touma, que parecían concordar con la afirmación del caballero de la Corona Boreal - **

**Julián: Si sabes algo Orestes, dilo. **

**Orestes: Temo que vamos a" morir"en este Bosque. **

**Los generales marinos y el Santo del Oso no tuvieron tiempo de contradecir las palabras de Orestes pues un ken en forma de gigantesco meteoro de fuego desintegró medio bosque en segundos, la explosión pudo verse en todas las direcciones, Apolo contempló la destrucción con una malévola sonrisa en los labios. **

**Riscos de la Locura, Santuario del Sol y la Luna **

**Los santos de bronce pudieron ver la explosión del Este del Santuario y temieron lo peor, tal vez sus compañeros estuviera ahí, pero no era el momento de ser pesimistas, debían continuar pasara lo que pasara. **

**Pero era fácil decirlo, ante ellos se erguía una gran montaña, la temperatura era tan baja que incluso Hyoga pudo sentir cierto resquemor, alrededor del gigantesco monte, cuya cima estaba escondida por el cielo, sobrevolaban espectros sin forma que cataban una melodía triste y melancólica que hizo estremecer los oídos de los santos, como si se tratara del canto de una sirena pero al revés, que los obligaba a marcharse de ahí. **

**Una estela con forma de Pegaso llegó enseguida junto a sus compañeros, quienes estaban muy contentos de que aún continuara en pie, pero dentro de sus corazones ya sabían que aquel caballero no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con su amigo. **

**Seiya: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué aún no estáis escalando la montaña? - preguntó intrigado - **

**Shun: Mis cadenas indican un fuerte mal en la cima de la montaña. **

**Seiya: Posiblemente se trate de el Caballero Astral de Saturno. **

**Hyoga: Saturno. - repitió lacónicamente - Los romanos lo comparaban con el Titán Cronos, padre de Zeus, seguramente nuestro enemigo tendrá un poder incalculable. **

**Shiryu: Aún así lo enfrentaremos, todo sea por salvar esta Tierra y a la diosa Atenea. **

**Seiya: ¡Adelante caballeros! ¡Nuestra voluntad puede con cualquier montaña por inmensa que sea! **

**Los caballeros asintieron y se dispusieron a escalar, usando todo el poder de sus cosmos, cada movimiento era terriblemente doloroso, y por si fuera poco los espíritus les susurraban cosas que perturbaban sus mentes. **

**- Shun, Shun, no sigas, sólo conseguirás hacer más daño. ¿Por qué no desistes y te dejas caer? Déjate caer en el regazo de la Muerte, sólo eso te dará la felicidad. **

**- Cisne, piensa lo que haces, la vida te ha hecho acabar con todos tus seres queridos; Cristal, Camus a Isaac, los tuviste que matar en el nombre de una diosa que te ha abandonado en varias ocasiones. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir? **

**- Tú Shiryu. ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por qué lo haces cuando incluso tu maestro te pidió que te quedaras con tu amada y no lucharas más? Déjalo, déjate caer. **

**- Seiya, el santo de Pegaso, el más fiel de los caballeros de Atenea, y aún así... ¿Qué has conseguido? Ella te traiciona, rechaza tu ayuda siempre que puede, no te ama, y tu si la quieres, la deseas con todas tus fuerzas y jamás la tendrás, porque tú eres un mortal y ella una diosa. ¿De qué sirve sufrir? Déjate caer... **

**Sin duda alguna las palabras de aquellos fantasmas que parecían sus subconscientes hicieron vacilar a cada uno de los santos, quienes ya sólo podían oír aquella frase: "Déjate caer..." y posiblemente estuvieron a punto de elegir ese camino, fácil pero incorrecto, pero entonces sintieron el cálido cosmos de Atenea, un aura que jamás los ha abandonado, llena de paz y de buenos sentimientos que les protegía de todos los males, y entonces fue Seiya el primero en seguir, siendo imitado por sus tres valientes compañeros.**

- ¡No! ¡Déjate caer Seiya! No vale la pena seguir viviendo... Shun... Shiryu... Hyoga... Sus vidas no valen la pena... ¡Déjense caer!

Shun: ¡Cállense! Es posible que siga teniendo que luchar si sigo viviendo en este mundo, pero a veces es necesario pelear por lo que es justo. ¡Cadena Nebular! - haciendo uso de su cadena, el caballero Andrómeda se dejó elevar por la punzante que se había clavado en la cima del monte -

Hyoga: Todos aquellos a los que he matado, pudieron encontrar la paz después de que les mostrara lo equivocado de sus actos. ¡Polvo de Diamantes! - el Cisne disparó su ken de hielo hacia abajo para que la presión lo impulsara a los cielos -

Shiryu: No podría vivir en paz, sabiendo que el mundo sufre un injusto castigo y yo podría hacer algo. ¡Dragón Naciente del Monte Rozan! - el puño de cosmos le hizo volar destrozando la montaña a su paso -

Seiya: Al igual que mis amigos... ¡Yo tampoco me rendiré, lucharé hasta contra el tiempo por salvar a la princesa Atenea! ¡Por la Cometa de Pegaso!

Cuatro cosmo energías en forma de dragón, cisne, pegaso y mujer encadenada eran lo único que podía verse, escalando los Riscos de la Locura a tal velocidad, que los espíritus no pudieron seguirles, tras unos pocos segundos los santos de bronce ya pisaban la cima, lo primero que observaron fue una gran esfera de energía incandescente, protegida por un anillo inmenso protegido por un cosmos divino, los caballeros de la diosa miraron a sus espaldas el inmenso Santuario.

Seiya: ¡Observen! Desde aquí se ve todo el Santuario. El poblado, el Coliseo, el Palacio del Gran Patriarca, el Cementerio, y hasta el Monte Estrellado.

Hyoga: Es increíble lo bien estructurado que está el Santuario de Atenea, siempre pensé que sólo eran importantes las Doce Casas.

Shiryu: Eso es porque este sagrado lugar se vio debilitado durante el patriarcado de Arles, pero estoy seguro que en tiempos mitológicos, todos esos hermosos lugares que vemos estuvieron repletos de valientes guerreros, deseosos de ser caballeros.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon y vieron a Shun, observando quieto la gran Esfera Saturno, mucho más grande que la de Plutón, lo que más les intrigaba era aquel anillo energético que lo rodeaba.

Hyoga: ¿Qué miras Shun?

Shun: La esfera, sospecho que esta vez no nos será tan fácil atravesarla, recuerden que ni los generales marinos, ni Poseidón ni nuestros compañeros pudieron entrar en la Esfera plutón.

Shiryu: Es posible que Caronte no deseaba tener más rivales.

Seiya: Es posible, pero no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que el Caballero Astral de Saturno nos deje pasar, abriré una puerta a este Templo aunque sea a la fuerza... ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz se adentraron en el anillo de energía, siendo absorbidos por este ante la atónita mirada de los santos.

Seiya: ¿Qué...?

Hyoga: Increíble, es como si ese anillo emanara una especie de atracción gravitatoria parecida a la de los agujeros negros.

Shiryu: Eso no es posible Hyoga, si fuera así también tragaría todo su alrededor.

Shun: Pero si ese anillo absorbe todo el cosmos que lancemos contra la esfera. ¿Cómo pasaremos?

El imprudente Pegaso, aún sin salir de su asombro, se abalanzó sobre la masa de energía a la velocidad de la luz, pero una vez su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el anillos fue rajado, provocando una hemorragia en el estómago del joven santo, y empujándolo hasta casi caer de la montaña, dejando un surco en el frío suelo.

Shiryu: ¡Seiya!

Shun: ¿¡Estás bien?

Seiya: Sí, no se preocupen.. ¡Agh! - gritó dolorido tapándose la herida del estómago mientras Hyoga congelaba el corte con un ligero soplido de hielo -

Hyoga: No te preocupes, el hielo cerrará la herida. Pero procura no volver a cometer semejante imprudencia. - exigió con seriedad, a lo que Seiya asintió algo apenado -

Shun: Así que no sólo ese anillo absorbe todos nuestros kens sino que además es terriblemente dañino.

Shiryu: Sólo nos queda entrar en ese lugar desde el aire.

Seiya: ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

Shiryu: Fuiste muy imprudente Seiya, estoy seguro que de no ser por tu armadura, el poder de esa masa energética te habría matado.

Shun: Sería mejor que pensaras antes de lanzarte a por algo que desconocemos.

Seiya: Es cierto amigos, la imprudencia nunca ha sido la manera de actuar más correcta.

Hyoga: De todos modos estamos bien, es la hora de que enfrentemos a nuestro enemigo.

Los cuatro asintieron y saltaron, elevándose por encima de la gigantesca esfera, cuya fuerza gravitatoria los atrajo de inmediato, casi fueron arrastrados hasta la Esfera Saturno, en la superficie sus cuerpos desaparecieron de la realidad.

Esfera Saturno, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los caballeros se levantaron viendo apenas el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban, poco a poco abrieron los ojos y pudieron diferenciar las siluetas de estatuas que adornaban el espacioso templo, que era formado por una gigantesca sala circular, cuyas paredes eran resguardadas por estatuas de un hombre cubierto con capucha, con una hoz en una mano, y un reloj de arena en la otra, y toda esa cadena de representaciones acababa en un gigantesco ser, de al menos 6 metros de altura, cubierto por completo por una armadura de color oro con detalles escarlata, sus ojos eran la única parte del cuerpo de aquel ser que no eran cubiertas por la impresionante coraza, unos ojos inquisidores que harían temblar al más valeroso caballero.

Seiya: Es increíble, siento una cosmo-energía inmensa. - comentó atónito ante el monstruoso caballero astral, que ya se acercaba hacia los santos -

Shun: Me pregunto a qué representarán estas estatuas que decoran la Esfera Saturno, siento que debe ser algo divino, majestuoso...

Shiryu: Según siento la cosmo-energía que rodea este templo, podrían ser representaciones del dios romano Saturno, que en realidad provenía del titán Cronos...

Hyoga: ¿El titán Cronos? ¿Quieres decir acaso que vamos a toparnos con el caballero astral más poderoso?

La sombra del caballero de Saturno ya cubría a los santos, en algo que no se habían fijado era que en ambas manos sostenía a Orestes de la Corona Boreal y a Touma de Íkaro, ambos muy malheridos.

- Bienvenidos sean a mi casa, caballeros del zodiaco. - saludó con voz de ultratumba, al tiempo que tiraba a los dos guerreros contra el suelo -

Seiya: ¡Oh no! ¡Touma!... ¡Orestes!... ¿Se encuentran bien?

Orestes: ¡Agh! ¿A ti que te parece? - preguntó con rabia en lo que se levantaba -

Touma: Este monstruo es tan poderoso, que no necesitó esforzarse para vencernos. - aseguró poniéndose en guardia -

Shun: Mis cadenas están muy nerviosas, es como si este caballero estuviera lleno de maldad, igual que Caronte. - apuntó con mirada seria -

Hyoga: Tenemos que calmarnos, recuerden que el tamaño no es lo más importante en una batalla, recuerden a Aldebarán o Dócrates.

- Esos dos iban con Poseidón y sus generales marinos, y mi buen amigo sólo quería enfrentar a los marinos, de modo que usé mis poder sobre las portales dimensionales para alejar a los demás de sus dominios -

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que desapareciste a Geki y a Shaina? ¡Responde maldito! - exclamó furioso -

- No te gustaría saber a donde los envié, te lo puedo asegurar Pegaso.

Hyoga: Bastardo, eres un cínico y un monstruo. ¡Pero te derrotaremos! Y entonces lamentarás todo el daño que has hecho.

Shun: No importa que seas un gigante, que todo tu cuerpo sea cubierto por la coraza más resistente que haya sido creada, te venceremos.

Shiryu: Así es amigos, lo que más importa es el poder del cosmos interior. ¡Elevémoslo hasta el infinito! ¡Dragón Naciente del Monte Rozan!

Orestes: Idiota. - murmuró viendo como el gigante recibía de lleno el golpe en su tremenda mano, sin sufrir daño alguno -

- Ah, pobre diablo.¿Acaso crees que puedes dañar mi alba con un golpe tan débil? - preguntó con voz aguda, lanzando una descarga de cosmos a través de su mano que estampó al Dragón contra el suelo - Esta bien de tonterías. Soy Titán de Saturno, caballero astral del Tiempo- Espacio, prepárense porque van a morir.

Seiya: "Tiene un poder inmenso" - pensó Seiya haciendo los movimientos permitentes a su constelaciones - ¡Por los Meteoros de Pegaso!

Ninguno de los golpes parecía afectar al monstruoso ser, Hyoga empezó a apoyar a Seiya con kens de hielo, pero el "Polvo de Diamantes" era derretido por el cosmos ardiente de Titán, quien empezaba a elevar su aura, a niveles divinos.

Shun: ¡Es imposible, Titán es invencible! - gritó mientras lanzaba sus cadenas contra el ser sin afectarle en lo más mínimo -

Shiryu: ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos! - exclamó con decisión, saltando sobre el gigantesco ser - ¡Existe una espada que lo corta todo! ¡Excalibur! - el mortal haz de energía resquebrajó el peto de la indestructible alba, dejando un gran corte que atravesaba la armadura diagonalmente -

Titán: ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacerme? ¡Contempla el verdadero poder! ¡Filos de Materia Oscura! - la cosmo-energía del caballero astral se volvió negra y se transformó en cientos de medias lunas que resquebrajaron las armaduras de los santos y los alejó del gigante -

Shun: ¡Agh! Cuanto poder... Tiene ese monstruo.

Hyoga: No debemos dar a paso atrás, venceremos a este y a todos los guerreros de Apolo antes de que Atenea muera. ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Seiya: ¡Funciona! ¡Se está congelando! - dijo emocionado al ver como una gruesa capa de hielo cubría a Titán sin que éste hiciera nada para remediarlo -

Shun: ¿Lo hemos... conseguido? - preguntó -

Shiryu: No... ¡Aún vive!

Una explosión fulgente cosmos flameante hizo desaparecer la capa de hielo, nuevamente haces de luz oscura se dispersaron por todo el templo destruyendo las paredes ilusorias, dejando ver un infinito espacio oscuro, la nada absoluta.

Titán: No me vencerás de esa forma, Cisne. Para congelar un alba, tendrás que alcanzar miles de 0 absolutos, debes bajar la temperatura a - 6000 C º , sólo así me convertirás en un cubito de hielo, je, je.

Hyoga: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es... Imposible! ¿No es lo qué nos dijo Thánatos?

Titán: Reconozco que las albas no son tan inmunes al frío como las sagradas armaduras de los Doce Dioses del Olimpo, pero un humano como tú jamás podrá congelar las llamas del Sol.

Hyoga: Exageras, te demostraré que mientes. ¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Esta vez el ken de hielo fue rechazado de inmediato por Titán, que empezó a formar entre sus manos una gigantesca esfera negra, en cuyo núcleo se detectaba una gran concentración de energía.

Seiya: ¿¡Qué es eso? - gritó atemorizado, pues todas las paredes del templo estaban agrietadas, dando paso el espacio infinito -

Shun: No lo sé, pero debemos impedir que lo lance contra nosotros.

Hyoga: ¡Su poder es incomparable! ¡Domina el tiempo y el espacio! ¡No hay límites para él!

Touma: ¡Orestes! No sé tu pero estoy harto de quedarme aquí parado. ¡Ahora tú, caballero astral! ¡Sufrirás el poder de Íkaro! ¡Relámpago Divino!

Orestes: Bah, te haces el héroe. Je, está bien chico, te imitaré. ¡Mil Resplandores!

Cientos de haces de luz se juntaron con el ken eléctrico de Touma, al mismo tiempo que Titán se disponía a lanzar su demoledor ken cósmico, toda la realidad parecía distorsionarse .

Titán: ¡Bomba Gravitatoria!

Por momentos Orestes y Touma parecían cobrar ventaja, pero la fuerza de Titán era tal, que dos caballeros no eran suficientes para contrarrestarla.

Seiya: ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí quietos! ¡Ayudemos a Touma y a Orestes! ¡Por los Meteoros de Pegaso! - dijo poniéndose del lado de los valientes caballeros -

Hyoga: ¡Seiya tiene razón! ¡Por la Ejecución de la Aurora!

Shiryu: ¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!

Shun: ¡Tormenta Nebular!

Los kens de los santos se unieron a la divina coalición de técnicas que empezó a hacer retroceder la Bomba Gravitacional del caballero Titán, todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo pero sabían bien que sólo alcanzando el nivel al que llegaron en los Campos Elíseos podrían derrotar a tal monstruo.

Todo aquel universo de bolsillo parecía tambalearse ante el choque de fuerzas que se producían en ese momento, Un chorro de energía luminosa de dorado brillo trataba de empujar la bomba oscura contra el temible Titán, hasta que al fin, la esfera estalló.

Por un solo segundo, tan rápido que fue imperceptible para todos los allí presentes, todas las dimensiones abrieron sus portales en aquel universo de bolsillo que Cronos creó en la Era Mitológica, cientos de realidades cubrieron el espacio infinito, llevándose a Seiya, Shun y Shiryu, dejando a Hyoga y a un demolido Titán solos, dentro de la esfera Saturno.

Pronto Hyoga pudo ver la alba del caballero astral, estaba totalmente destruida, dejando ver su rostro achatado, de pelo corto y grisáceo, lleno de pelusilla y una nariz aguileña , pero además su furia era al fin reflejada, a gran velocidad el caballero astral buceó por el espacio para darle una patada a Hyoga seguida por una serie de puñetazos y otra patada alta que lo elevó hacia arriba, donde fue alcanzado por miles de medias lunas oscuras, su armadura estaba prácticamente destruida.

Titán: ¡Pagarás lo que has hecho con mi templo y mi armadura, caballero de pacotilla! - gritó lanzándose a por el Cisne - ¡Infierno Estelar! - millones de pequeñas estelas de brillo plateado persiguieron a Hyoga quien tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para esquivarlos -

Hyoga: "Maldita sea, ahora ni mis amigos, ni Orestes, ni Touma están. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?" - pensó desesperado -

Titán: Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por hacer explotar la Bomba Gravitatoria, vuestros ataques sólo consiguieron distorsionar los portales dimensionales, y ahora tus amigos vagarán eternamente entre las barreras que protegen los mundos alternos, hasta que sean convertidos en polvo espacial.

Hyoga: ¡Mientes! ¡Aún están vivos! - gritó convencido y con rabia, encendiendo su cosmos - ¡Elevaré mi cosmos más allá del 0 absoluto y te destruiré!

Titán: Ja, ja, ja. Aunque no creo para nada que tengas el poder suficiente para congelar mi armadura, sé bien que vuestra voluntad lo ha podido todo en sus batallas anteriores. ¡No dejaré que lo intentes! ¡Bomba Gravitatoria!

Con fuerza imparable el caballero de Saturno lanzó de nuevo su ken cósmico, que rozó al Cisne, y pese a que el santo lo evadió, la bola oscura hizo que una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara al fondo de aquel espacio infinito, pronto Titán se lanzó a por él pero Hyoga lo pudo agarrarlo y hacerle una llave de judo que pese a no tener mucho efecto lo alejó.

El furioso caballero astral lanzó bombas gravitatorias una y otra vez, aunque se veía que estaba cansado por la lentitud de sus golpes, estaba claro que su tamaño y sus músculos lo cansaban más de lo normal, y mientras Hyoga esquivaba las cadenas de kens, sentía que todo aquel espacio estaba en armonía con su cosmos, como si solo en aquel lugar pudiera explotar su cosmos hasta el infinito.

El tiempo pareció relentizarse sólo por aquel momento, el santo del Cisne explotó su cosmos, llenando el oscuro universo que los rodeaba, por unos segundos la armadura de bronce se volvió divina al igual que su luminosa aura.

Hyoga: ¡Tormenta Polar! - gritó mientras lanzaba un impresionante ken en forma de cañón de hielo que chocó de inmediato contra el caballero de Saturno, congelándolo poco a poco -

Titán: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Tú te irás conmigo maldito! ¡Distorsión de Realidades!

El poderoso ken de Titán se traba de una gran distorsión en el espacio, todo aquel universo alternativo empezó a derrumbarse entres supernovas y agujeros negros, sin embargo la figura congelada del caballero de Saturno no parecía destruirse, siendo tragada por uno de los portales abiertos, Hyoga ceró los ojos, rezando en voz baja por su alma.

Dimensión Desconocida

Los generales marinos se despertaron bastante adoloridos, y lo que observaron les heló la sangre y oscureció sus espíritus, Poseidón y Tetis ya se habían despertado antes que ellos y aún no salían de la impresión.

Tetis: Esto es...

Krishna: Yomutsu. - murmuró terminando la frase que Tetis traba de decir -

Julián: ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que hemos muerto?

Kayssa: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Ora ves en el Hades? - gritaba con desesperación -

Isaac:¡Cállate Kayssa! Tu actitud no es propia de un general marino. - regañó con seriedad -

Baian: Pero... Estamos en el Hades, hemos muerto... ¡Fracasamos!

Julián: ¡Callad! Estoy seguro de que ese ataque no nos mató, esto debe ser una ilusión.

Kanon: Para ser una ilusión es bastante real, sólo el caballero de Virgo podría hacer algo así. - aseguró -

Sorrento: Creo que tendremos más cosas de que preocuparnos a parte de nuestra estancia en el Yomutsu.

Los muertos que normalmente atravesaban el Yomutsu con toda calma se volvieron violentos, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sus débiles cuerpos fueron cambiados por musculosos troncos y extremidades parecidas a las de las bestias, el último cambio que tuvieron fueron un par de alas de murciélago que les permitió asaltar a los marinos como si fuera una manada de abejas asesinas.

Krishna: No se preocupen compañeros... ¡Yo acabaré con esos monstruos!

Eo: ¡Yo te ayudo!

Kayssa: ¡Y yo!

Más generales quisieron unirse a la causa pero Poseidón los detuvo, sabedor de que sus guerreros querían demostrar su valía, sin embargo la enorme cantidad de demonios le hacía dudar si sería suficiente.

Eo sacó al oso, una de las bestias de Escila para pelear en aquella cruenta batalla, siendo respaldado por Kayssa cuya "Salamandra Satánica" parecía efectiva, aunque tenían que saltar para alcanzar a los halados seres.

Un demonio trató de asestarle a Eo en la espalda mientras el general mantenía a raya a tres fieras, por suerte la lanza de Krisaor pudo despedazar de inmediato a la traidora y cobarde criatura, el resto de la "colmena" de demonios caía ante la sagrada arma como el trigo ante la guadaña, prácticamente Eo y Kayssa sólo eran un apoyo, hasta que el general de Escila pudo devolverle el favor a Krishna golpeando con su "Aguijón de la Abeja Reina" a dos demonios que trataron de atacarle.

Kayssa se sentía desesperado, seis demonios lo asediaban, golpeando con rabia su resistente escama que representaba al demonio de Leumnades, una de las criaturas lo agarraba de las hombreras para que no pudiera moverse, sin embargo una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del marino camaleónico.

Kayssa: Patéticas criaturas del Submundo, ahora conoceréis el verdadero poder de los demonios. ¡Infierno Marino! - como si de mil garras demoníacas se tratara, cientos de haces de luz dorada salieron del cuerpo de Kayssa atravesando a la mayoría de los demonios -

Eo: Ya es hora de que acabemos con esta mugre. ¡Tornado Violento! - el ken despedazó literalmente a los demonios, convirtiéndoles en ceniza -

Krishna: ¡Lanza Sagrada de Krisaor! - gritó lanzando su lanza a tal velocidad que parecían miles de lanzas las que golpeaban a los demonios -

Y así los tres generales cayeron al suelo, exhaustos y a la vez triunfantes, Julián y el resto de sus hombres se acercaron a los valientes generales del Mar.

Julián: Mis felicitaciones, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, generales marinos.

Desde luego el agradecimiento de su Señor les levantó el ánimo a los tres marinos, pero pronto toda esa alegría se convirtió en temor al ver como el dios Sol los encaraba desde lejos, con su divina vestimenta y sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, los miraba con total frialdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Como siempre les traigo un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción y aventura, espero que esta versión de la Saga de Zeus les parezca buena o/y original (ya que hay muchos fics de esta esperada Saga del Cielo), no olviden que esta es solo es la primera saga de este fic, osea, sólo es 1/6 parte de Juicio Divino. En el próximo capítulo. "La Espada que Imparte Justicia", estará lleno de intrigas y quizás se desvele el misterio de porque hay santos de Atenea de esta época y la de Dohko trabajando para Apolo. ¡Ah! Y ojalá que este capítulo (algo raro), les haya parecido bueno o al menos aceptable. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios o quejas a: __lordomegawanadoo.es__ o _


	9. Un Poder Más Allá de los Dioses

Capítulo 8

"Un poder más allá de los Dioses"

El Fuego de la Casa de Tauro está casi extinto

Quedan 10:30 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Cima de los Riscos de la Locura

La explosión de la Esfera Saturno fue tremenda, todo el espacio se vio distorsionado por semejante poder, lo único que quedó de aquel universo de bolsillo fue una gigantesca grieta dimensional que mostraba un profundo vacío y que cubría toda la "entrada" a la cima.

Los caballeros del Dragón y de Pegaso eran los únicos que se habían quedado en aquel lugar, ambos estaban muy preocupado por si Hyoga habría sobrevivido a la pelea, lo que sí sabían era que no podían volver por donde llegaron, tendrían que seguir adelante.

Tras atravesar media superficie, cubierta por una espesa "niebla" o lo que fuera, los santos vieron a Orestes junto a unas largas escaleras, como si fuera la entrada a un Templo.

Orestes: De modo que ustedes también están aquí.

Shiryu: ¿A qué te refieres?

Orestes. Íkaro, Andrómeda y Cisne no están aquí, tampoco siento sus cosmos.

Seiya: ¿Insinúas que...? - preguntó inquisidor frunciendo el ceño -

Orestes. No insinúo nada, sólo sé que el único camino que nos queda son estas escaleras, y no creo que los demás ya las hayan cruzado.

Seiya: Nunca se ha de perder la esperanza, debemos subir estas escaleras, da igual a que recóndito lugar nos lleven.

Shiryu: ¿Acaso no sabes que hay más allá?

Seiya: No Shiryu. Marin sólo me contaba leyendas, propias de cada lugar del Santuario, recuerdo que me decía que en la cima de los Riscos de la Locura se hallaba la "Justicia de la Diosa" . ¿Te habló tu maestro de eso?

Shiryu: No. Aunque esas palabras me hacen recordar una vieja historia que me contó hace años, cuando apenas empezaba a entrenarme. Pero no creo que tenga que ver...

Orestes: Dejen de parlotear y suban, no tenemos todo el día. - gruñó subiendo la escaleras -

Los santos asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir al Corona, cada paso que daban les hacía sentir una misteriosa fuerza que oprimía sus espíritus, pero aún así el trío de guerreros no iba a retroceder, sino que elevaban sus cosmos hasta el infinito, subiendo la pendiente a la velocidad de la luz, al fin, se encontraron en una plataforma.

Los ojos de los caballeros se abrieron de par en par, ante ellos, más allá de la plataforma circular en la que se encontraban, se alzaba un majestuoso palacio, muy parecido al Gran Salón, de aquella majestuosa edificación surgía un cosmos inmenso, divino.

- Veo que os ha impresionado el Palacio del Gran Patriarca. - dijo una voz aguda, que hizo estremecer el alma de los guerreros -

Seiya: ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso te escondes de nosotros?

- ¿Esconderme? ¿No será acaso que vuestra arrogancia os ha vuelto ciegos?

Shiryu: "¿Quién será? Es mucho más poderoso que Absalom de Tauro, pero no tanto como el que aguarda en ese palacio, debo encontrarle, sólo he de concentrarme y... " - pensaba -

Los pensamientos del Dragón fueron cortados por un ken en forma de aguja escarlata que a una velocidad superior a la luz atravesó su armadura como el papel, Shiryu cayó de rodillas, teniendo que usar las manos para no estamparse contra el suelo, instintivamente posó su mano sobre la herida, respirando agitadamente.

Pero lo peor no era ese ataque, tanto Orestes como Seiya habían sido golpeados por el ken y estaban en la misma posición que Shiryu, detrás de ellos una silueta atravesó la niebla hasta dejarse ver, se trataba de una mujer caballero, cubierta por una máscara de oro al igual que su coraza: la armadura de Escorpio, su larga cabellera amarilla y espesa la hacían parecer inocente pero aquella imagen se contradecía con sus diez uñas tan largas que podrían ser cuchillas. Mientras se recuperaban del impacto los caballeros pudieron ver que la guerrera aún los apuntaba con tres de sus garras.

Seiya: Llevas la armadura de Milo, eso quiere decir que eres la antigua caballero de oro de Escorpio, que luchó junto al Maestro de los Cinco Picos y el Patriarca en la Antigua Guerra. - reflexionó adoptando su postura de pela -

- Así es Pegaso, soy una amazona de oro, la Antigua Caballero de Escorpio que ha venido a castigar a aquellos que condenaron a la Humanidad.

Shiryu. Estás equivocada, nosotros siempre luchamos por lo que es justo, son los dioses los que actúan de mala manera para con este bello mundo y nuestro deber es protegerlo de cualquier mal. - corrigió con sabias palabras -

- No tratéis de engañarme, no son más que unas santos corrompidos por su propio poder, y que ahora quieren derrocar a los dioses.

Orestes: Siempre lo mismo. ¿Acaso todos los caballeros que luchan en el nombre de Apolo tienen los mismos ideales? ¡Deja de parlotear y lucha!

.- Insensato. ¡Fulgor Escarlata!

De la palma abierta orientada hacia delante surgió un meteoro de fuego cósmico que derribó a Orestes, el santos de Pegaso trató de vengar a su compañero pero la velocidad de la mujer le hizo tomar ventaja y poder clavarle tres "Aguja Escarlata" que lo debilitaron lo suficiente como para que la amazona pudiera hacerle una llave y chocarlo contra su compañero Shiryu.

- No sigan levantándose, no vale la pena, jamás me venceréis. - aseguró la mujer caballero -

Seiya: No asegures la muerte de tus enemigos antes de tiempo, te podrá pesar. ¡Por los Meteoros de Pegaso!

Orestes: ¡A ver si esquivas esto! ¡Mil Resplandores!

Shiryu: ¡Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan!

De forma increíble la guerrera esquivó todos los Kens, una patada certera en el pecho bastó para noquear a Seiya, luego lanzó diez "Agujas Escarlata" que derribaron a Orestes y Shiryu quienes recibieron un fuerte combo de puñetazos y patadas que los dejó destrozados.

De pronto el puño ascendente de Shiryu se hizo notar y golpeó con fuerza la armadura de oro, resquebrajándola, sin perder tiempo Orestes descargó el "Puño de Luz" y ambos golpes pudieron empujar lejos a la amazona de Escorpio.

Aprovechando el tiempo en que la guerrera se recuperaba, los dos caballeros ayudaron a Seiya a levantarse, pese a los constantes ataques, el Pegaso seguía estando en forma así que hizo ademán de querer atacar a la guerrera, pero Orestes lo detuvo.

Seiya: ¿Qué haces? ¡Quiero enfrentarla! ¡Si no nos damos prisa Atenea podría... ¡

Orestes. Es en Atenea en la que no piensas Pegaso, recuerda que tenemos apenas doce horas y no podemos tardarnos tanto tiempo en un solo combate. Me basto yo solo para enfrentar a esta arpía.

El santo de bronce comprendió lo que decía el Corona y, tras desearle suerte ante su propio desconcierto, entró en el palacio, seguido de Shiryu, Orestes encaró a la amazona dorada quien lo observaba a través de la fría mirada de su mascara.

- ¿En serio piensas que tú sólo vencerás a una de las mujeres caballero, más poderosas que han existido? La arrogancia de los hombres me sorprende cada día más.

Orestes: Je, que seas una amazona dorada no me impresiona. Yo soy un caballero de la Corona del Sol, al servicio del Gran Febo Abel, y mi Ropaje ha sido bendecido por su sagrado cosmos.

- Ja, ja, ja. Nuestras armaduras también han sido bendecidas por el poder del Sol. - dijo en voz alta para luego pasar a murmullos - antaño, mis compañeros dorados y algunos santos muertos de esta era hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa por Atenea, por aquella diosa que juraba luchar por lo que es justo, pero el hecho de que proteja a guerreros que levantan la mano contra sus creadores y se alía con dioses malignos como Abel, nos ha hecho ver lo equivocados que estábamos con respecto a esa deidad.

Orestes: Que sepas que vuestros discursitos no me impresionan. - afirmó sonriente viendo como la mujer emitía gruñidos de ira a través de su máscara dorada - Son simples excusas para tapar tu traición a la diosa a la que alguna vez serviste.

- Maldito, tú no sabes nada de lo que sufre un caballero cuando después de tantas batallas es olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Orestes: No me interesa saberlo, no lucho por ser reconocido en el futuro sino por el bien del dios al que sirvo, ese es el destino de un caballero, da igual si su Señor se enfrenta a los todopoderosos dioses del Olimpo, o a los guerreros de Asgard, todo guerrero ha de servirle por encima de las circunstancias. ¿Cual es el nombre de la mujer que hoy mataré en el nombre del Gran febo Abel?

- Je, je, je. No tengo nombre, no lo necesito, el nombre sólo indica tu pasado, un pasado débil, desde que porto esta armadura mis víctimas sólo se sirven de un nombre como último aliento, Escorpio.

Orestes: Lo que tú digas, pero temo que el único nombre que oirás será el mío.

Ambos combatientes chocaron en un destello, el Corona elevó su cosmos lanzando golpes de luz que la amazona esquivaba con relativa facilidad mientras trataba de contraatacar con sus garras escarlata, pero ninguno llegaba a golpear a su oponente, Orestes lanzó su "Resplandor de Luz" que pese a chocar de lleno contra la armadura, que aún mostraba dos agujeros correspondientes a anteriores embistes, no hizo efecto y la mujer caballero tuvo tiempo para lanzar su "Fulgor Escarlata" que mandó a volar a Orestes, quien en su caída de nuevo al suelo recibió cuatro "Agujas Escarlata" que lo dejaron destrozado.

El Corona no podía moverse, resentía las patadas de la amazona aguantando el dolor, debía olvidarse de todo lo físico y concentrarse en su universo interior, debía elevar su cosmos más allá del 7º Sentido si quería vencer a aquella asesina, pero las 10 Agujas Escarlata lo habían inmovilizado.

Escorpio: ¡Ahora irás al Hades teniendo como mayor vergüenza haber sido derrotado por una mujer! - exclamó mientras saltaba a los cielos - ¡Siente el Aguijón del Escorpión! - un ken en forma de aguja fue lanzado desde su dedo más largo, chocando justo contra el Corona, y provocando una fuerte explosión que agrietó la plataforma, dividiéndola en cuatro partes iguales -

Escorpio:¿Qué haces? Vamos sal, sé que mi ken no ha podido acabar con tu maldita presencia Corona.- dijo nada más pisar el suelo, observando como Orestes trataba de levantarse entre el humo que ya se estaba disipando - Sabía que aún no te habías rendido, eres demasiado testarudo y soberbio como para admitir tu inferioridad. ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Cuatro agujas de brillo rojizo atravesaron en un destello el peto de la armadura de Orestes. Pero el Corona se mantenía firme, la mujer, furiosa, se abalanzó en línea recta contra él, atravesando su cuerpo con su letal brazo, sin embargo Orestes aprovechó la situación para contraatacar con su "Puño de Luz" , y así empezaron a golpearse mutuamente.

Una vez separados, ambos estaban demolidos, Orestes encendió su cosmos y la herida empezó a cerrarse a la par que su aura aumentaba su intensidad, la amazona de Escorpio adoptó la posición de Antares mientras el Corona preparaba de nueva cuenta su "Puño de Luz".

Escorpio.14 Agujas Escarlata han atravesado tu cuerpo, Corona, tus cinco sentidos han sido anulados y tu cuerpo ya no podrá resistir este ritmo. Ahora sufrirás la técnica más letal jamás inventada, un ken piadoso que evitará que sigas sufriendo. ¡Antares, la quinceava aguja!

En lugar de escapar, Orestes embistió a Escorpio, no se podía observar bien si el "Antares" había dado de lleno en el cuerpo del valeroso caballero, aún así éste no paró su avance y golpeó con fuerza a la guerrera de oro, el "Puño de Luz" destrozó el peto de su armadura al tiempo que su máscara se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos ante el destructor cosmos del Corona, un hermoso rostro de frágil mujer era maquillado por un baño de sangre que emanaba de sus carnosos labios, finalmente Orestes lanzó su ken "Resplandor de Luz", el cual atravesó por completo a la joven, que ni siquiera pudo decir sus últimas palabras.

Orestes: "Perro ladrador, poco mordedor" - citó con frialdad - Eras demasiado débil como para vivir en este mundo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, el arrogante Corona dio la espalda a su moribunda contrincante, cuyo orgullo y dignidad le permitió lanzar una última aguja que atravesó limpiamente el pecho del caballero, que no se había dado cuenta y seguía su paso al majestuoso templo.

Frente al Palacio del Dios del Viento

Más allá del Coliseo, se hallaba un majestuoso palacio flotante que tapaba toda imagen del paisaje más allá de él, era tan impresionante aquella edificación, que de ningún modo pudo haber sido construida por un mortal, el resto del interior del Santuario del Sol y la Luna que no era cubierto por aquel castillo, era rodeado por una fuerte corriente de viento circular.

Estaba claro que semejante lugar debía estar fuertemente protegido, un ejército de centauros resguardaba todo el frente del palacio, estaban tan firmes que pareciera que ni todo el poder del viento los movería de su puesto.

Pero algo distorsionó tal tranquilidad, a través de los desiertos parajes que cubrían el castillo, un confundido Touma hacía acto de presencia, de entre los guerreros del Sol surgió un centauro no muy alto, pero tan grueso como un armario, su cabello era corto y negro, recogido en una pequeña trenza.

- ¿Quién eres tú que osas atravesar este sagrado lugar? - preguntó el centauro, haciendo ademán de que ningún compañero se metiera, aunque todos ya habían rodeado en un gran círculo a ambos guerreros, el ángel no parecía asustarse -

Touma: Mi nombre no te le interesa a un "carne de cañón" como tú. - respondió con seriedad mientras encendía su cosmos -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma? ¿¡A mí que soy Wang, III cardenal del Ejército Sanctorum? - preguntaba con rabia asesina mientras un aura rojiza empezaba a rodearle, símbolo de su furia incalculable -

Como una bestia salvaje, el centauro se lanzó a por el ángel, pero este simplemente lo esperó y esquivó su embiste justo en el momento oportuno, Wang no podía hacer nada y Touma pudo darle un codazo en pleno estómago que destrozó su armadura a hizo que el cardenal escupiera sangre junto a varios dientes, tras el golpe el guerrero no paró su marcha y Touma lanzó sus lanzas contra él, el ken lo atravesó por completo pero el tipo seguía en pie.

Pese a estar lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo de ellas no brotaba sangre gracias al poder de su temible cosmos, aunque para Touma no era nada, Wang trató de asestarle un puñetazo a el ángel pero éste lo curio con la palma desnuda y lo estampo contra el suelo mediante una llave para luego alejarse con una brillante voltereta.

Nuevamente, el centauro se levantó, y volvió a tratar de golpear a Touma con sus puños, cientos de golpes a velocidad supersónica que Ícaro paraba como si fueran tortugas, en un momento dado observó que Wang había dejado bajas sus defensas y, a una velocidad que asombraría incluso a los caballeros de oro, atravesó su costado con un "Puño Libertador", coronando la derrota de Wang con un fuerte ataque de kárate en el cuello.

Los centauros, ante la derrota de su líder, se lanzaron a la vez contra Touma quien desplegó su cosmos para apartarlos, los más cercanos cayeron derribados, el ángel lanzo su lanzas contra un grupo de guerreros al tiempo que pateaba en el aire las cabezas de todo aquel que intentara acercársele, el polvo que cubría la superficie del lugar se había levantado cegando a todos, por lo que en varias ocasiones los centauros se mataban los unos a los otros, mientras que el ángel se privaba de la vista para poder hallar las cosmo-energías de sus contrincantes y... "apagarlas".

Ante el peligro de que un fornido centauro de color lo destrozara, Touma decidió lanzar su más poderoso ken contra el mastodonte, la "Gran Altura" le hizo volar por el cielo para luego caer contra la superficie, muerto.

Gracias a el "Relámpago Divino", el ángel mantenía a ralla a todos los centauros, pero eran tantos que ya empezaba a cansarse, decidió no gastar tantas energías y se dispuso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sus puños destrozaban a los centauros a gran velocidad, todo aquel paraje era un verdadero cementerio en el que cualquier enterrador se volvería rico.

Eran tantas las bajas que el resto de los centauros decidió alejarse por precaución, Touma y tenía un aspecto deplorable, sucio a causa del polvo y la tierra levantada y con varis heridas leves por todo el cuerpo, pero la determinación de su mirar no había mermado en lo más mínimo.

De repente los centauros volvieron a dejar espacio, del palacio surgió un ser, enfundado en una gloriosa armadura divina, de un brillo plateado que cegaba a los allí presente, su piel era negra y contrastaba con su coraza, era calvo y su aura emanaba un aire de seguridad terrorífico.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? - preguntó con seriedad elevando su dorado cosmos, esta vez Touma si parecía preocupado -

Cinturón de Hipólita, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Shaina y Geki observaban el desértico paraje con incredulidad, al haber entrenado en el Santuario, ambos conocían el lugar en el que se encontraban, se trataba del Cinturón de Hipólita, donde entrenaban las mujeres caballero, pese a todo los santos se preguntaban que misteriosa fuerza los trajo allí y que había pasado con sus compañeros.

La amazona de plata mostró estar algo inquietada lo que hizo encender los sentidos de geki, parecía como si su compañera hubiera sentido algo, trató de concentrarse para alcanzar de nuevo el 7º Sentido pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó de rodillas, teniendo que aguantarse sobre sus manos para no caer desfallecido.

Shaina: ¡Geki! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse -

- Nuevamente se demuestra la debilidad de los hombres frente a la grandeza de las mujeres caballeros. - la misteriosa voz que recitó esas palabras no parecía desconocida para la amazona de plata por lo que se puso en guardia -

Shaina: Veo que tú también has vendido tu alma a Apolo... hace tiempo que no te veía... Gyste.

La misteriosa ex-compañera de la amazona de plata de Ofiuco sonrió detrás de su adornada máscara de bronce, mientras sus garras crecían de tamaño, iluminadas por la ardiente luz del Sol.

Hoyo del Yomutsu, Hades

Los generales marinos no salían de su asombro, ante ellos estaba el mismísimo Apolo, no lo esperaban tan pronto y menos estando separados de los demás, Julián trató de elevar su cosmos pero bastó un pestañeo del dios para que se quedara paralizado.

- "Maldición. ¿Qué me pasa? Tengo el poder de un dios y no soy capaz de utilizarlo cuando de verdad lo necesito? He de concentrarme, no he de temer... Tengo que elevar mi cosmos hasta el infinito poder de los dioses para enfrentarme a este tirano..."

Los pensamientos del joven Solo fueron interrumpidos por el grito de guerra de kanon, el más poderoso de sus generales elevó su cosmos más allá del 7 Sentido tal como hizo en su lucha contra el juez del Inframundo y lanzó su más temible Ken contra el dios, pero su "Explosión de Galaxias" fue detenida por una especie de montaña de... ¿Coral?

Krishna: ¿Qué... Cómo es...?

Kanon: No, no puede ser...

Kayssa: ¿Qué hace una montaña de coral aquí? - el comentario del ingenuo general marino no sirvió para calmar el impacto que habían recibido todos los allí presentes -

Sorrento: Kayssa tiene razón... Es extraño que en el Hades haya aparecido un trozo de coral, pero es aún más extraño que haya podido detener el ken de kanon.

De pronto, como si fuera un caldero, todo el suelo del Yomutsu empezó a hervir, y a recalentarse, los generales trataron de protegerse del calor elevando sus cosmos pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no sería suficiente, de modo que se juntaron todos alrededor de su Señor quien elevó su poder en sintonía con las auras de sus guerreros, logrando una armonía perfecta que les proporcionó un escudo protector lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse de aquel suceso.

- No seáis cobardes ante mi poder, por mucho que elevéis vuestros cosmos no podréis salvaros - la voz hizo trastabillar el equilibrio de poder pero ya no importaba, parecía que todo se había calmado -

Sin embargo, justo delante de la torre de coral que, extrañamente, parecía escudar al dios Sol, empezó a surgir un guerrero, un caballero que emergía de la tierra como si está fuera agua, podía verse el vapor saliendo por fin de su armadura color azul marino, no pasaron minutos antes de que Poseidón y su séquito pudieran vislumbrar a su nuevo adversario: Su armadura parecía reflejar el brillo de los océanos, era de una estructura muy parecida a la escama de Kayssa, su piel, sin embargo, no tenía nada de humana, parecía estar recubierta de escamas de un color azul pálido, sus ojos parecían los de un pez y de sus labios secos se escurría una especie de líquido viscoso, en uno de sus brazos portaba un tridente muy parecido al de Poseidón.

Julián: ¿Quién eres tú que osas interponerte en el combate de dos dioses del Olimpo?

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Dos dioses de donde? - dijo con aguda mientras "Apolo" sonreía - Veo que ya conocéis a uno de los pocos Guerreros Profundos que quedan. Tan buenos caballeros, vencidos por un grupo de traidores...

Krishna: ¡Basta! No tienes derecho a juzgar nuestros actos, sólo seguimos las órdenes de nuestro Señor Poseidón, con el fin de salvar a la Humanidad. ¡No somos traidores!

- Antes de ser liberado sabia muy bien de las guerras santas de esta época. No sólo la traición de Saga de Géminis, Asgard y Hades pusieron en peligro la vida de Atenea, sino vosotros también quisisteis destruir el mundo, por supuesto, la diferencia es vuestro Señor sólo quería dominarlo, mientras que Febo Apolo tiene la intención de purificarlo de una raza corrompida por el tiempo, que ha olvidado a quienes les debe lealtad.

Eo: No trates de convencernos, hasta ahora todos a los que hemos vencido han dicho lo mismo, sin embargo no daremos un paso atrás ante sus discursos, defenderemos este planeta por encima de todo, pues así lo desea el Rey de los Mares.

- ¿El Rey de los Mares? ¿Te refieres a ese usurpador? - ante ellos, un nuevo Guerrero Profundo de aspecto dantesco apareció ante ellos, su cosmos era tan temible que parecía absorber el de los 7 generales marinos, lo que desconcertó a Julián, quien no sentía ese poder en Apolo -

Julián: ¡Ahora lo comprendo! - los guerreros del dios voltearon a verlo , extrañados por la reacción de su Señor - Ese ser no es Apolo... ¡Sino un impostor!

- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Tú que osas ofender a mi Señor mostrándote como el Dios de los Mares, dejándose engañar por una simple ilusión - la afirmación de aquel nuevo enemigo hizo que todos los generales marinos mostrasen caras de asombro, sin embargo tuvieron que reponerse enseguida cuando el "Apolo ficticio" explotó en una gran explotó de energía flamígera que se dividió en 7 dragones de fuego que persiguieron a los 7 guerreros, por el cansancio de la anterior pelea Krishna, Eo y kayssa cayeron derribados enseguida, Isaac se sentía algo carente de fuerzas por lo que trató de esquivar al dragón cósmico atravesando el Yomutsu, Baian decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo a hizo una barrera que lo protegió de la mitad de la fuerza del ataque y kanon pudo enviar a su perseguidor a otra dimensión. Gracias a su Melodía Mortal Sorrento hizo desaparecer a los que quedaban.

Menos los tres que fueron heridos. Kanon, Sorrento, Bian, Isaac, Julián y Tetis encararon a ambos guerreros mientras el más gigantesco aplaudía la "hazaña" de los generales.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! Excelente demostración de vuestra debilidad. - dijo cínico el caballero -

- ¡Maldito vanidoso! - Tetis se lanzó furiosa contra quien los estaba insultando, sus compañeros no pudieron detenerla antes de que se lanzara, tratando de derribar a su enemigo de un golpe usando todas sus fuerzas, pero a éste le basto el 10 para librarse de su oponente, el golpe fue tal que la lanzó lejos, hasta casi caer por la fosa ante la mirada impotente de Julián -

- ¿Qué le pasa Sr. Dios de los Mares? ¿Acaso le preocupa una sirena? - comentó de nuevo con cinismo - No se preocupe, a fin de cuentas, todos los traidores caerán por el Yomutsu al Hades... Claro que es un decir, ahora mismo es en verdad el infierno, hundido en el desequilibrio y el caos, por culpa de traidores como tú y tus generales. - a cada palabra que decía el Guerrero daba un paso, acercándose a Julián sin un ápice de miedo en sus ojos - Leviatán, Tritón... - Julián tampoco parecía temer al guerrero, Kanon y sus compañeros ya encendían sus cosmos esperando el momento oportuno - León Marino, Hidra... Pocos quedamos ya, pero yo me basto para acabar con vosotros que acabasteis con mis compañeros. ¡Yo! ¡Horatio de la ballena Blanca!

El reencarnado dios de los mares, hizo señas para que sus aliados atacasen, Kanon encendió su cosmos al mismo tiempo que Isaac y Bian, Sorrento tocaba al mismo tiempo una melodía extraña que el Caballero Astral supo interpretar perfectamente, sin embargo sólo se quedó mirando.

- Estoy empezando a cansarme, de que me acusen de traidor... - aquella voz era la de Poseidón, lo que en principio extrañó a Kanon, pero Sorrento hizo un gesto para que no se distrajera - Empezáis a sonar muy aburridos.

- Presuntuoso. - su cosmos se elevó hasta el 7º Sentido lo que sorprendió a los Generales Marinos, sin embargo a Julián le basto un simple movimiento de mano para empujarlo varios metros contra la pared de coral, gracias a una fuerza invisible invocada por su aura -

Esta vez, la barrera que había formado el otro enemigo de los generales quien sólo observaba, se resquebrajo un poco por la fuerza del choque, estaba claro que por un momento Poseidón había tomado posesión completa del cuerpo de Julián, o al menos esa fue la inmediata conclusión del Dragón Marino, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza del que se quejaba en silencio el joven Solo denotaba que de nuevo, el dios de los Mares dormía plácidamente en el interior de su avatar.

- Maldita sea. - farfulló el Guerrero Profundo mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que escurría de sus labios, levantándose al mismo tiempo sólo para averiguar las repercusiones que el ataque del dios había tenido en su columna - Supongo, que no puedo compararme con los dioses, ni siquiera... ¡¡Con los impostores! - los generales rugieron elevando sus cosmos en el mismo instante que Julián se recuperaba de la impresión, el misterioso guerrero, que aún no se había presentado, sonrío y dio un paso al frente -

- Supongo que, si mi bárbaro amigo ya presentado, yo no voy a ser menos. - Horatio gruñó ante aquellas palabras que su "compañero" había recitado con tanto cinismo, propio de los caballeros de su clase - Yo soy Tritos de Neptuno, Caballero Astral del Océano Profundo. - mientras se presentaba, Tritos tuvo la osadía de hacer una reverencia descarada que ofendió tanto a los generales como a Julián - Horatio, ocúpate del regimiento de bastardos que se hacen llamar generales, es mi deber castigar a aquellos infieles que osan usar su poder "divino" para ofender a los Honorables Dioses del Olimpo - pese a la rabia que sentía por el ataque de Poseidón, Horatio sabía que no podía compararse con seres que habían sobrepasado el Octavo Sentido, de modo que asintió, dispuesto de hacer sentir a los vasallos de Poseidón toda la humillación que su dios le hizo pasar -

- Bastardo... - rugió el General Marino de Hipocampo mientras sus venas sobresalían en su frente y apretaba sus puños hasta herirse así mismo, Kanon se sorprendió pues, la furia de aquel guerrero estaba haciendo elevar su cosmos a niveles que, si bien no se comparaban con su poder, estaban lejos de muchos de los allí presentes -¡¡NO NECESITAMOS QUE DECIDAS CON QUIEN DEBEMOS LUCHAR!

El general se abalanzó dispuesto a acabar con todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, el Guerrero Profundo de la Ballena Blanca se interpuso pero fue apartado de un fuerte manotazo de Baian que lo estampó cerca de donde estaba Tetis, Tritos entendió inmediatamente lo que esto significaba pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar se encontró con el puño del Dragón Marino, que lo empujó hacia atrás para ser recibido por el soneto de Sorrento que lo hizo trastabillar, cayendo de rodillas, al final, la mitad de su cuerpo fue congelada por Isaac. Era increíble, o lo sería para aquellos que no poseyeran el 7º Sentido, pero todo eso había ocurrido en apenas un segundo y aún se estaba acabando, los tres generales vigilaban al Guerrero Profundo mientras, al mismo tiempo, observaban como Baian se abalanzaba contra el caballero astral, quien sonreía esperando el ataque con tranquilidad; cuando sólo unos milímetros separaban su rostro del puño de su adversario, este abrió sus ojos que carecían de pupilas y eran tan rojos como la sangre, la pared de coral estalló en mil pedazos y todo estos trozos fueron a parar en... el cuerpo de Julián Solo que se había interpuesto entre su guerrero y su enemigo, por suerte su cosmos divino había podido rechazar el ken.

- Je. Supongo que después de haber sentido el poder de mi ken, ya no te quedarán dudas de que soy en verdad un Caballero astral de la Orden del Sol. ¿Verdad Poseidón? - Julián no hizo caso de las palabras del guerrero, miró a sus compañeros de armas que lo observaban anonados, se había interpuesto en el ken que iba a dirigido a uno de sus protectores, y no al revés como había dio en el paso de los Siglos, el hecho de un dios protegiendo a un mortal incluso siendo este caballero de la orden de ese ente divino, era algo inconcebible, que nadie hubiera predicho, y menos de un ser tan orgulloso y soberbio como Poseidón, claro que debían recordar que no estaban sólo ante el Dios de los Mares sino también frente a Julián Solo, cuya personalidad, pese a haberse parecido en otros tiempos al dios, había sufrido cambios -

Los generales marinos se reunieron con Poseidón, no sólo los que estaban vigilando a Horatio, sino también Baian, Krishna, Eo, Kayssa, quienes se habían recuperado de las heridas y estaban ayudando a Tetis a incorporarse.

- Julián... - dijo tetis, sin añadir ni una palabra más, pero diciéndole mil y un dichos ante los oídos del joven avatar -

- Nunca pensé que ningún dios, aparte de Atenea, fuera capaz de proteger a un mortal con su propia vida. - dijo Kanon, que parecía el más sereno de todos, junto a Sorrento -

- Mis generales, yo... Sé que no es corriente lo que hice pero... Siento, que fue lo correcto, si tantos valerosos guerreros están dispuestos a dar su vida para proteger sólo una. Entonces ese ideal debe ser muto... Eso es lo que pensé.

- Agradezco lo que hizo, mi Señor... Dijo Baian -

Sin embargo aquel momento tan armonioso se vio truncado por la liberación de Horatio, quien gracias a su cosmos pudo librarse del débil hielo que había formado Isaac. El general de Kraken trató de repetir su táctica pero el gigante repelió su ken con facilidad mientras saltaba lo más alto que pudo, pudiendo abarcar con sus diabólicos ojos todo el Yomutsu y a sus presas marinas, echó hacia atrás sus codos cargando las palmas de sus manos con una terrible fuerza, sin embargo sus movimientos parecían suaves y al mismo tiempo cansarle mucho el esfuerzo.

- ¡Ya es hora que probéis el verdadero poder de un Guerrero Profundo! ¡Ondas de Demolición Marina! - gritó al mismo tiempo que en el aire se formaban unas ondas parecidas a las que creaban las piedras al ser lanzadas contra la superficie de los lagos, el ken fue directo contra Julián y sus guerreros pero estos no temieron y elevaron sus cosmos en conjunto, preparando sus kens.

- Explosión de Galaxias! - exclamó Kanon mientras lanzaba su poderosa técnica que chocó contra la onda a medio camino, parecía que podía retenerla pero de pronto se formó otra honda más fuerte que destruyó el Ken - ¡Maldición!

- ¡Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas a las de nuestro Señor Julián y así quizás podamos vencer! - gritó la sirena Tetis, quien se sonrojó al ver como su dios la miraba, pero se calmó al ver como este sonreía asintiendo -

Una nueva onda se formó justo en frente de los generales, debido a la posición diagonal en la que fueron lanzadas, el ken empezó a destrozar gran parte de la superficie de Yomutsu pero los guerreros no pestañearon y elevaron sus auras doradas hasta convertirlas en una sola que rodeó a Julián de Poseidón.

- "Es increíble, siento de pronto una nueva fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo. ¿Será simplemente el hecho de que mi cosmos es ahora más poderoso? No, realmente, siento que los corazones de esos guerreros que vinieron a mi sin conocerme, llevados por el destino que los dirigió a proteger a su dios, ahora están de mi lado, y no solo de Poseidón. ¿Es esto lo que sentiste Seiya? Sí la unión con tus compañeros es tan fuerte como la que yo tengo ahora con mis generales marinos, mis amigos... Entonces no me extraña que hayas pasado tantas penurias, que hayas sido capaz de herir a los dioses, de retarlos... Ahora lo comprendo todo"

El ken de Horatio al fin desintegró toda la superficie llevándose consigo a los generales, sin embargo Julián permanecía firme, manteniendo con sus fuerzas a los guerreros del Mar que hasta ahora lo habían escudado siempre, su cuerpo irradiaba una luz dorada, era como un dios, sin haber dejado que Poseidón tomara el control de su cuerpo y su mente, sólo le quedaba atacar.

- ¡Designio de los Océanos! - el ken salió como un rayo amarillento, iba a tal velocidad, y con tanta potencia, que las ondas destructoras de Horatio sólo podían retroceder, el Guerrero Profundo no se percató de los acontecimientos y no podía explicarse como de pronto había surgido tanto poder de Julián, elevando su cosmos siguió lanzando ondas demoledoras pero el rayo no se detenía. El "Designio de los Océanos" fue la muerte de Horatio, que desapareció en una fulminante explosión de luz dorada.

El Fuego de Géminis empieza a apagarse

Quedan 9:25 para la muerte de Atenea

Frente al Palacio del Viento, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Touma de Ícaro miró a su adversario con preocupación, mientras que él elevaba más y más su cosmo-energía, él permanecía frío e impasible como una montaña de hielo, eso hacía que se enfureciera sin dejar de elevar su poder, los centauros veían con ojos rencorosos y sedientos de venganza al Ángel Olímpico, ellos eran no sólo un ejército, solamente se tenían los unos a los otros y sentían cada vez que un compañero suyo moría, y ya eran demasiadas las bajas, era el momento de ver morir a los que en verdad lo merecían, los traidores que afrentaban contra la voluntad divina.

Relámpagos violetas eran disparados por el aura del joven Ícaro, que parecía haber llegado al límite de su poder, aún así su enemigo lo miraba impasible; en un arranque de ira, el ángel soltó una patada dirigida directamente hacia el rostro de su enemigo pero el golpe fue bloqueado por su brazo, la expresión de Touma cambió a un rictus de asombro, y miedo, la mirada del hermano de Marin se cruzó con la de su contrincante y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada ya se había sido atacado por el fornido puño de éste, que lo empujo justo contra la "pared circular" de centauros.

- ¡Vamos levanta traidor! ¿No eras tan valiente hace unos instantes cuando humillabas a nuestro Cardenal? - decía uno de los guerreros con sarcasmo -

- Parece que no sabe que hacer... Pobrecito... - dijo otro más grueso con total cinismo -

- ¡Vamos levanta! ¡Que siga el espectáculo! - exclamó entre los gritos de entusiasmo de sus compañeros el primer centauro que había hablando, dándole una fuerte patada al ángel mientras trataba de levantarse, mandándolo justo frente a su enemigo -

El gigantesco guerrero de color espero sin pestañear el momento en que se levantara Ícaro, antes de agarrarlo por el cuello y levantarlo unos centímetros, tras apretarlo un poco, le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Qué pasa... ya no eres tan... ¡Agh! Valiente... Pensé ibas a matarme... - dijo Touma con ironía mientras concentraba su cosmos en cada una de sus extremidades con discreción -

- Antes quiero que me digas una cosa muchacho... ¿Sabes quién soy? - la pregunta dejo anonados tanto a los centauros como a Touma -

- ¿Eh? Ni idea, quizás uno de esos... Caballeros Astrales, o algún caballero renegado que vendió su alma a Apolo sólo para destruir a sus hermanos... - pese a su situación, el ángel no estaba dispuesto a hacerse de rogar, lucharía hasta al final, y jamás pediría compasión por su vida -

- Je, tienes agallas. - río con su voz oscura el tipo de piel negruzca - No, o soy ningún Caballero Astral, ni tampoco uno de los que tú llamas renegados... Mi nombre es Kratos, soy el dios que representa la Fuerza y el valor. Sabiendo ahora eso. ¿Sigues pensando que concentrando todo tu cosmos vas a conseguir algo? - en lugar de asombrarse, Ícaro suspiró, imaginaba que no podía no darse de sus planes -

- Bueno, en realidad, esa Kamei que te protege a irradia ese brillo plateado tan intenso, denota tu nivel divino. - terció Touma, sin dejar su tono irónico -

- Pobre diablo, como todos esos caballeros de Atenea y demás dioses traicioneros, retas el poder divino del Olimpo y osas compararte con los Dioses Supremos. No esperaba eso de un Ángel Olímpico - el tono se volvió más severo y también la fuerza con la que apretaba el cuello del ángel de la Libertad -

- Antes de que me mates... te haré una pregunta... ¿Acaso sabes por qué me uní a Artemisa?

- ¿Qué? - pregunto extrañado, Kratos no esperaba que Toma le preguntara nada, en realidad, esperaba poder matarlo cuanto antes para poder seguir con su labor de proteger aquel sagrado lugar. ¿Qué esperaba su enemigo conseguir con esos actos tan extraños? ¿Ganar tiempo? ¿O quizás simple curiosidad cómo la que él sentía a su pesar por aquellos mortales que retaban a los mismos dioses? La incertidumbre hizo que no dijera ni hiciera nada, esperando una respuesta, sabía que sólo era una pregunta retórica que el mismo contestaría -

- Verás... Al principio pensé que sólo quería ser tan poderoso como un dios, el ser el único humano completamente que había pisado el Olimpo agrandaba mi ego y estaba seguro que un día me sentaría con los grandes, los Dioses del Olimpo, sólo tenía que vencer a quien había logrado lo que yo tanto deseaba: Vencer a un dios; de ese modo sería autoproclamado el ser más poderoso, incluso más que los dioses. Sin embargo... -una corriente eléctrica empezó a rodear a ambos luchadores, al tiempo que Ícaro posaba su mano sobre el brazo del dios que lo aprisionaba a través del cuello - ¿por qué ese deseo de superarme y de ser poderoso? La respuesta estaba n mi pasado, un pasado que los dioses me hicieron olvidar de la única manera en la que saben tratar a aquellos que consideran inferiores, manipulándolo todo, lo que yo en verdad quería y olvidé por 13 años, era proteger a mi hermana Marin, el ser que más amo en el mundo y por el que defenderé este mundo por encima de cualquier cosa. - la decisión en los ojos de Touma hizo trastabillar las fuerzas del dios Kratos, pero también su mente empezó a dudar y no se dio cuenta de lo que se venía, la corriente de cosmo-energía se volvió un torrente de furia cósmica que arrasó con todos los alrededores, borrando de la faz de la Tierra a todos los centauros que huían atemorizados, sin duda el ángel Touma había logrado su sueño, compararse con un dios, fue tal el poder que emanó en aquel instante de él que incluso Apolo paró su eterna música, asombrado, poco a poco el brazó de Kratos fue quedándose sin piel, siendo desgarrado por el ataque, al fin Touma gritó el nombre de aquella técnica, pero su grito no fue escuchado, se ahogó en aquel tormento que desató con toda la fuerza de su corazón, al final todo el lugar estalló en mil pedazos y, tanto el Palacio del Dios Eolo como la barrera que rodeaba el Interior del Santuario, retumbaron ante la manifestación de poder -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas del Autor:_

Bien, dudo seriamente que muchos de mis antiguos lectores lean este capítulo, quizás en fin reconozco que fue un acto despreciable por mi parte el no haber actualizado, era lógico a final de curso pero en Verano me invadió una sensación de Pereza infinita, en la que aproveché para tragarme cientos de animes viejos (Sailor Moon) y nuevos (X/1999¡¡SATSUKI!)En fin, el caso es que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y la promesa de tratar de actualizar tan seguido como al principio (recuerden que tengo tres fanfics en marcha ) espero que no me haya salido del estilo que hasta ahora ha tenido el fic pues han sido 5 meses (o 6... o 7) sin tocarlo, en fin, ustedes los lectores lo decidirán. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Los Héroes Olvidados

Capítulo 9

"Los Héroes Olvidados"

El Fuego de la Casa de Géminis se ha extinguido

Quedan 9:00horas para la muerte de Atenea

Gran salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El cosmos que irradiaba ahora del cuerpo del Dios del Sol hizo huir a las musas, quienes se llevaron a Seika a un lugar seguro, Dafne observaba todo con frialdad, tanto la furia de su "Señor" como el temor de Artemisa y la indiferencia del misterioso aliado de cabellos azul marino.

Apolo: Maldición... - rugía Apolo entre dientes sin dejar de elevar su cosmos, quemando el suelo que pisaba pues había decidido acercarse a la ventana - ¿Qué ha sido ese cosmos? - preguntó tratando de calmarse, al darse cuenta de que las musas y Seika habían huido despavoridas -

Dafne: Hum No sé, tal vez hayas encontrado la horma de tu zapato Apolo... - dijo con tono hiriente, provocando que Apolo apareciese enfrente a ella, mirándola con furia, al tiempo que la levantaba por el cuello, apretando con fuerza -

- Sería mejor que te calmes... Apolo. - dijo a espaldas de éste el dios marino -

Apolo: No te entrometas... - contestó mirando por encima del hombro a su aliado, sin dejar de apretar el cuello a Dafne, antes de soltarla en el suelo, la ninfa se levantó con dificultad, acariciándose el cuello, inmediatamente dirigió una mirada de odio al dios del Sol, para luego salir corriendo del Gran Salón -

Artemisa: Hermano...

- Escucha Apolo, no entiendo tu sorpresa, ya sabías que el poder de esos santos se ha vuelto inconmensurable, lo sentiste cuando ese Pegaso pudo golpearte...

Apolo: ¡Calla! - gritó con furia mientras su cosmos flameante lanzaba un ken de luz contra el dios marino, que fue absorbido por el cosmos de este - No entiendes nada, ni tampoco tu Artemisa... - siguió Apolo, tratando de calmarse, como si no acabara de golpear a uno de sus aliados - No ha sido un santo quien desencadenó todo ese poder... ha sido Ícaro. - aseguró ante la reacción temerosa de Artemisa -

Artemisa: ¡Touma! - exclamó consternada, teniendo que taparse la boca para no caer del asombro, sin embargo, el otro dios no parecía querer cambiar de actitud tras la revelación -

Apolo: Así es, ese traidor que entrenó en el Olimpo para luego enfrentarlo, un ángel, un héroe de la mitología que tras sus victorias terrenales ha ganado el derecho de servir a los dioses en una nueva vida. Sin embargo hermana, ambos sabemos que Ícaro no es ningún héroe, sino un mortal...

- ¡Los mismos dioses que quieren castigar a los mortales por querer compararse con los dioses, apoyan esa actitud de los humanos! - exclamó con un sarcasmo tan sonoro que Apolo y Artemisa abrieron completamente los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaban una actitud así de aquel dios tan serio -

Apolo: Cuida tus palabras, no eres más que un anciano que quiere recuperar su vieja gloria... - dijo con furia en sus ojos mientras el misterioso dios simplemente lo ignoraba y se acercaba a la ventana en forma de telaraña, se fijó en que desde ahí podía ver una idéntica en la parte trasera del "Palacete" aunque en realidad parecía más bien un templo como otro cualquiera - ¡Maldito! ¿Acaso ignoras al más poderoso de los dioses del Olimpo? ¡Al hijo del mismísimo Zeus! - por tercera vez consecutiva, el cosmos del dios se incendió, iluminando los rostros de las estatuas de Artemisa y Apolo que parecían observar la escena, a cada lado del Gran Salón -

- Je. - suspiró el dios, mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su aliado como él había hecho anteriormente - Te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos... Como un humano... - ese comentario hizo que Apolo desease matarlo, se acercó unos pasos pero Artemisa lo detuvo negando con la cabeza - en fin parece que ese Touma ha sobrevivido...

Las últimas palabras de aquel ente parecían indicar que quería calmar la situación que el mismo había provocado, sin embargo Apolo no podía dejar de sentir un odio inmenso por aquel ser que por un momento había osado ponerse por encima de él.

Artemisa: ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarlo? - preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación -

- ¿Yo? Los ángeles del Olimpo están a cargo de los dioses del Olimpo, y yo no soy uno de vosotros. Son ustedes los que deberán decidir el destino de ese mortal. - contestó con aquel tono cínico que ya lo caracterizaba, mientras se largaba del Gran Salón, ignorando las miradas rencorosas de Apolo -

Apolo: ¡Espera! - exclamó, odiándose a si mismo por tener que pedirle algo a aquel impetuoso y anciano dios -

- ¿Sí? - dijo con una media sonrisa, esperaba lo que Apolo le iba a decir, así que volteó para escucharlo -

Apolo: Lo que hiciste con esa mortal, tan importante para Pegaso. ¿Podrías hacerlo con Ícaro? - ante la pregunta de su hermano, Artemisa se quedó anonada. ¿Acaso pensaba Apolo lo mismo que con aquella chica? -

- Eso sería posible, sería interesante pues, el poder desatado por ese joven ángel es comparable al de los dioses, sería una buena arma contra esos santos. - reflexionaba para sí ante la impaciencia de Apolo - Está bien Apolo, pero yo no le hice nada a Seika - los hermanos se sobresaltaron, no tanto porque mencionase el supuesto nombre de la mortal sino por afirmar que él no tenía nada que ver en su "lobotomía" - Eso se lo debemos al más poderoso de mis Guerreros Profundos: Dagón del Brujo del Mar, el Devorador de Almas.

Al mismo tiempo que el dios decía aquellas palabras, una oscuridad inmensa empezó a tragar la luz del gran Salón, al tiempo que de la pared cercana a la salida, una figura oscura surgía, cuyos ojos carentes de pupilas brillaban con un fulgor escarlata cegador.

Palacio del Dios del Viento

Sin duda alguna, Eolo sintió toda la ira de Apolo que venía del Gran Salón en la cima del Santuario, seguía observando a través de la ventana el Palacio de los Dioses del Sol y la Luna, no le dio importancia al hecho de que el viejo Palas cayese del susto desde el trono al primer piso, sus quejidos hicieron que la misteriosa diosa de kamei plateada fuera a socorrer al anciano.

- ¿Se encuentra bien padre? - preguntó con frialdad, quizás algo cargada de odio, mientras trataba de levantar a Palas -

Palas: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que demonios le pasa a Apolo! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? - exclamaba a todo pulmón ante la vergüenza de su hija, que cargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, negando -

Eolo: Sería mejor que te callases un rato Palas.. - dijo en un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pareciera una orden. Antes de seguir hablando el Señor del Viento se sentó en el trono del palacete, teniendo a su derecha al profeta marino Proteo - Debiste haberte quedado vigilando las estatuas de esos caballeros dorados, pero no podías dejar de estar sentado ni siquiera unos siglos... - decía con tono sarcástico - Al menos, supiste calentar el sillón - el vidente del Mar sonrió ante aquellas palabras al tiempo que Palas gritaba con furia -

Palas: Infeliz, tú, un simple dios menor se atreve a hablar así al Gran Palas, Dios de la...

Eolo: Un titán... - empezó a decir con seriedad, cortando al anciano Palas, que se quedó sin palabras - Un aliado de los primeros enemigos de los dioses, una escoria que ha sido aceptada en el Olimpo ante la posibilidad de una Guerra Santa contra los dioses traidores, pero ten una cosa clara viejo infeliz, ni tú ni tus hijos serán jamás considerados dioses, considérate sólo un fiel siervo de nosotros. - palas gruñó con furia asesina, su hija simplemente miró al suelo y apretó con tanta fuerza los puños que salía sangre de sus manos, empezó a encender su cosmo-energía ante el asombro de Palas y se abalanzó sobre Eolo a tal velocidad, que tanto su padre como Proteo se quedaron anonados -

- ¿Siervos? - un sudor frío recorrió el rostro de Eolo al tiempo que proteo se alejaba, pues el cosmos irradiado por la hija de cosmos superaba los de todos en aquella sala - ¡¡Sodoma y Gomorra!!

Cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz acorralaron al dios del viento mientras su Kamei resentía los nudillos de la armadura de aquella diosa, el asedio finalizó con un gancho superior que lo elevó por los aires, Eolo trató de mantener el equilibrio pero una fuerte patada voladora lo lanzó contra el suelo del segundo piso, destrozándolo.

La diosa menor observó a un asustado Proteo, que luego sonrió y se alejó prudentemente de aquella que había osado arremeter contra el más fiel de los heraldos del Febo, de todos modos él gozaba de la protección de su Señor, no tenía porque proteger a las ratas del dios Sol.

La joven de cabellos rojos saltó para caer sobre los escombros que había dejado Eolo tras sí, observó que el suelo, que era una representación circular del Sol rodeado por los nueve planetas, había sido totalmente destruido, y apenas se distinguían los planetas exteriores en las enormes grietas y el polvo que se había desatado.

El Señor de los Vientos trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que, el ataque de la hija de Palas, si bien no había dañado su kamei divina le había roto bastantes huesos, su boca no paraba de sangrar por el gancho que le había propinado aquella feroz diosa y enseguida supo que su nariz estaba rota, pese a todo el orgulloso dios se pudo mantener en pie, la dificultad con que mantenía el equilibrio hizo sonreír a Palas quien se puso al lado de su hija.

Palas: Buen trabajo hija mía... Nadie debe insultar a nuestra familia.. - l diosa menor hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su padre, pues las puertas del palacete se abrieron dejando entrar a su hermano Kratos, al que le faltaba un brazo, y quien con el otro cargaba al chamuscado ángel Ícaro, que dormía moribundo sin armadura - Ah, veo que al fin mi hijo ha regresado... Un verdadero dios que pudo vencer a uno de esos traidores, no como ciertos guerreros de segunda... - ante aquellas palabras, Eolo gruñó, sabedor de que se refería a sus hijos, muertos en combate -

Kratos: No te enorgullezcas tanto padre, si no llega a ser por mi armadura, la sagrada kamei que Hefesto forjó para mí, el ataque de este ángel podría haberme matado. - dijo cortando los halagos de su padre, al tiempo que su hermana se acercaba a él, quien se fijó en el desvalido Eolo, y los nudillos de la diosa llenos de sangre - Veo que has tenido que hacer de las tuyas, hermana. Eres demasiado impulsiva, no puedes enfrentar a nuestros aliados...

- Eolo no es más que un peón de los dioses del Olimpo, no merece nuestro respeto, es tan débil que ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de vengar a sus propios hijos. - aseguraba con voz fría, ante la impasibilidad de su hermano Kratos - Por tanto, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarnos de sirvientes, cuando él no es más que un esclavo. - el comentario de la diosa hizo mella en el orgullo de Eolo, que había logrado recuperar la compostura, y subía al segundo piso, dándoles la espalda para que no pudieran percatarse de su rabia -

Proteo: ¿Por qué no has acabado con es traidor? - preguntó al fin el consejero marino, haciéndose a un lado para que el dios Eolo pudiera descansar en el trono -

Palas: Porque no fueron esas las órdenes de Artemisa. - contestó Palas sonriente, poniéndose al lado de sus dos hijos -

Eolo: ¿De que demonios hablas titán? - preguntó hastiado, usando su cosmos para recuperarse de sus heridas - Yo soy el único que habla directamente con los dioses Apolo y Artemisa, tú no eres más que un subordinado... - la diosa de nuevo dirigió una mirada fría y una sádica sonrisa que hizo trastabillar a Eolo sobre su actitud -

Palas: Te recuerdo que fue la diosa Artemisa quien nos liberó a mi y a mis hijos del Tártaro, de la III Prisión, nuestra principal misión, era proteger este palacio para que el Febo no sea interrumpido por esos santos traidores, pero al mismo tiempo, la diosa de la Caza me pidió expresamente que le trajese al ángel Ícaro, vivo - el relato de Palas, dejó anonados a Proteo y Eolo, que no se lo esperaban, el dios Kratos simplemente subió al segundo piso, pero no para dirigirse al dios del Viento sino para tocar la ventana del palacete,, la cual brilló en una luz intensa que cegó momentáneamente a los dioses presentes, inmediatamente el espacio interior del santuario se volvió oscuro, quedando como única luz una especie de puente entre la vidriera del palacete con la del Gran Salón -

- ¿No quieres que cure tus heridas? - preguntó la diosa pelirroja con su voz tan fría como de costumbre, aunque en aquella ocasión parecía denotar preocupación -

Kratos: Creo que la diosa de la Violencia, Bía, hija de Palas el Sabio, no es la más indicada para recuperar heridas... - dijo con seriedad pero antes de que se diera cuenta su hermana ya estaba a su derecha, el dios Eolo no paraba de sorprenderse de la velocidad que poseía la hija de Palas -

Bía: Cuando alguien ofrece su ayuda, no lo normal es que el otro lo acepte, no creo que te sea muy sencillo luchar de nuevo sin tu brazo derecho. - comentó severa, a lo que el dios de la Fuerza respondió con lo que podría decirse, una sonrisa -

Kratos: Sé que estás preocupada, pero he perdido todo el brazo, no creo que ni tú puedas arreglar algo así, cuida que no te pase y no te preocupes, sabré sobrevivir mientras tenga algo con lo que luchar. - las palabras de su hermano confortaron a la diosa de la Violencia, que vio como Kratos se adentraba en el túnel de luz con el cuerpo calcinado del ángel olímpico -

Antaño Bosque Ilusión

El cuerpo del joven avatar de Poseidón estaba algo adolorido, pareciera que el poderoso choque de kens ocurrido en Yomutsu lo hubiera afectado bastante más de lo que esperaba, con gran dificultad se levantó, cerciorándose de que su armadura no hubiera recibido ningún daño, inmediatamente se fijó en que su cosmos parecía más brillante y dorado, como si el dios Poseidón hubiera despertado de nuevo en su cuerpo, esto asustó un poco a Julián, pero luego se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que seguía teniendo control sobre sus facultades.

Lo primero en que pensó fue en encontrar a sus generales, supuso que su técnica posiblemente habría acabado con el Guerrero Profundo pero sabía que ni eso podría haber vencido a un caballero astral, sin embargo no sentía ningún cosmos, ni amigo ni enemigo.

Haciendo uso de su aura, el dios recorrió a gran velocidad el paraje desértico, supuso que el ataque que los mandó al Yomutsu había acabado totalmente con el Bosque Ilusión, por lo que no tenía que temer los misterios de aquel lugar, que antaño temieron los más valientes guerreros.

De repente, el avatar se quedó paralizado, concentrando todos sus sentidos, un fuerte rayo de color azul marino destrozó el suelo donde se encontraba, creando un fuerte cráter con trozos de coral, por suerte Julián pudo escapar a tiempo con un gran salto.

- Eso no te servirá. - dijo la misteriosa voz al tiempo que un poderoso cosmos se encendía y los trozos cristalinos del cráter se lanzaron hacia Solo, quien los bloqueó con su tridente para acabar cayendo de pie justo enfrente de su adversario -

Julián: Supuse que un caballero astral no caería tan fácilmente. Tritos de Neptuno. ¿Qué has hecho con mis generales? - preguntó con mirada furiosa encendiendo su cosmos más allá del Octavo Sentido -

Tritos: Sólo los he alejado de nuestro campo de batalla, je, no quería molestias. - dijo con voz demoníaca sin dejar de escurrir un líquido viscoso de sus labios -

Julián: ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó mirando con severidad a su adversario, observando cada uno de sus movimiento en espera de poder atacar -

Tritos: Verás, hace miles de años que esperaba enfrentarte Poseidón... - Julián Solo entornó los ojos sorprendido ante la respuesta del caballero astral, quien parecía bastante complacido con su reacción - Pero tus generales no me interesan, de ellos se ocupará un viejo amigo mío...

Julián: ¿A.. Amigo? - tartamudeó la joven reencarnación del dios Poseidón, bastante confuso -

Tritos: Debiste pasar por su Esfera antes de llegar a mi territorio, te hablo del más fuerte de los Caballeros Astrales, Caronte de Plutón. - Poseidón parecía sorprendido, le estaba hablando del mismo ser que había encerrado a Atenea en el caos y por cuya culpa peligraba su vida, pero no tenía sentido, supuestamente Seiya y sus compañeros lo habían vencido, el avatar decidió escuchar pacientemente el relato de su enemigo antes de hacerle cantar en donde estaban los generales marinos - Sin duda es el más sanguinario de todos lo guerreros que han pisado este sucio planeta, su cosmos no conoce límites, y su alba es capaz de resistir el calor del Sol, él es quien llevará acabo nuestra ansiada venganza... - el caballero astral calló tras pronunciar aquella palabra, Poseidón parecía intrigado, realmente no sabía a que se refería su enemigo - Pero basta de habladurías, va siendo hora de que nos enfrentemos Poseidón, tú y yo, solos, sin interrupciones de inoportunos heraldos o caballeros, en la Esfera Neptuno nadie podrá entrar.

Antes de que Julián pudiera preguntarse que hacía en el interior de la Esfera Neptuno, el caballero astral se abalanzó sobre él, usando su tridente pudo bloquear el arma de Tritos, pero este sonrió, lanzando un ken de luz a través de su arma que resquebrajó la escama de Poseidón y lo empujo varios metros atrás, dejando un surco en la tierra.

Tritos: ¿Te ha gustado Poseidón? Ese es el Rayo de Coral, capaz de destruir cualquier protección, y especialmente si ha sido construida en Tao. - exclamó ante la mirada extraña de Poseidón, que no entendía los continuos misterios que escondía cada palabra que soltaba su enemigo, debido a ese desconcierto, apenas pudo contener el ken de su enemigo, quien sonrío, acercándose a él a la velocidad de la luz para propinarle un puñetazo, pero una certera patada en el estómago junto al poderoso "Trueno de Poseidón" lanzado por el tridente del dios de los mares hicieron que errara el golpe y surcase los cielos para caer de nuevo, sobre sus dos piernas pero debido al golpe cayó de rodillas aguantándose con una mano -

Julián: Agradecería que dejaras esos comentarios con los que tratas de confundirme, lucha con honor o te fulminaré de inmediato. - aseguró con frialdad, apuntando al caballero astral con su tridente -

El guerrero respondió con una sonrisa, se colocó en una extraña posición que no era ni de ataque ni de defensa, y empezó a concentrar su cosmos, tirando al suelo su preciada arma ante el asombro del dios de los mares, la baba escurría por el rostro demoníaco de Tritos, cuyo cosmos alcanzó y superó el 7º Sentido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Julián: "¿Qué pensará hacer?" -- pensó observando el espectáculo cósmico que se le presentaba ante él, el planeta Neptuno parecía aparecer a espaldas de su enemigo, confiriéndole un poder impresionante -

Todo el "desierto" empezó a temblar, empezaron a abrirse grietas en todas direcciones, dejando ver la lava que surgía ansiosa, los vapores que irradiaba el líquido flamígero empezaron a dominar el ambiente ante un asombrado Poseidón, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo un dios podía someter a la naturaleza. ¿Sería en verdad que el poder de los caballeros astrales es comparable al de los mismos dioses?

El avatar tuvo que concentrar su cosmos para protegerse del aire contaminado por la ceniza, estaba seguro de que ningún ser humano corriente podría vivir en aquel lugar, debido a su aura divina no lo había sentido hasta ahora pero la temperatura se había elevado de una forma nada natural, al menos había superado los mil grados centígrados, de la frente del joven Solo empezó a correr un sudor frío.

Tritos: ¡Espera un segundo Poseidón! ¡Enseguida acabaré el escenario de nuestro verdadero combate! - exclamó sumido en el clímax que debía otorgarle desatar tal poder -

Sin embargo, el dios Poseidón sabía perfectamente que no debía esperar, era ahora o nunca, si no atacaba en aquel momento, seguramente no tendría oportunidad alguna después, el heredero de los Solo elevó al máximo su cosmos para luego desatarlo en el más poderoso de sus ataques.

Julián: ¡Ira de los 7 Mares! - exclamó con voz distorsionada, desatando siete esferas de energía azul que se abalanzaron sobre el sonriente Tritos de Neptuno -

Ante la sonrisa de su enemigo, Julián no trastabilló, estaba decidido a lacar con él, sin embargo, de pronto debajo de él estalló una grieta, siendo cubierto por una erupción de vapor que luego se transformó en lava pura, cubriéndolo por completo, ala par que cientos de corrientes de lava empezaron a surgir en las direcciones más extrañas, rodeando todo el cielo del lugar, como si fuera un puzzle. El desierto se había transformado en un verdadero océano de lava.

Tritos: ¡Puzzle de Fuego Marino! - gritaba mientras las corrientes de lava cercaban cualquier salida de la zona -

Cima de los Riscos de la Locura, Templo Misterioso

Seiya, en compañía de Shiryu, habían dejado que Orestes se enfrentara sólo contra la misteriosa amazona de Escorpio, y ahora se dirigían al misterioso templo, que la guerrera de oro había mencionado como "Palacio del Patriarca"

Enseguida llegaron frente al templo, idéntico al que había al final de las Doce Casas, con la diferencia de que al lado de las puertas habían dos estatuas de oro y marfil, una representaba a la diosa Niké, que representaba a la Victoria y apoyaba siempre a Atenea y a sus caballeros, la otra estatua fue la que dejó extrañados a los dos santos de bronce, era la de un caballero, de ropajes de la Antigua Grecia, que sostenía entre sus brazos una espada de empuñadura dorada y filo de plata, que mantenía clavada entre sus pies, Shiryu supo entender los grabados contenidos en la espada, lo que lo dejó aún mas confundido.

Seiya: La diosa Niké y... ¿Quién será éste? - preguntó el jovial santo rascándose la cabeza -

Shiryu: "La Justicia de la Diosa" - murmuró en un susurro apenas audible, pero que Seiya supo escuchar -

Seiya: ¿Dijiste algo Shiryu? - preguntó nada más oír las palabras de su compañero - ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡El fuego de Géminis ya se ha de haber extinguido! ¡Si no nos apuramos no podremos salvar a Atenea! - gritaba impaciente ante la postura reflexiva de su compañero y amigo -

Shiryu: Lo sé Seiya, sin embargo... Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, un poder comparable al de ese caballero astral que Hyoga venció en la Esfera Saturno, nos aguarda en ese templo.

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¡¡Pero sí Titán era prácticamente invencible!! ¿Qué ser podría tener tal poder sin ser un dios? - preguntaba, si concebir la idea de un enemigo más fuerte que los propios dioses -

Shiryu: Pronto lo sabremos...

Sin murmurar una palabra más, ambos santos se adentraron en el templo, una vez entraron, un misterioso cosmos se apoderó de la entrada, creando una barrera invisible de la que los caballeros de bronce no se percataron, oculto tras la estatua del caballero griego, una guerrero de dorada armadura se hace visible.

Al entrar en el templo, los caballeros de bronce se adentraron en un estrecho pasillo oscuro, ningún rayo de luz parecía osar adentrarse en las tinieblas que reinaban en aquel lugar, por suerte Shiryu, acostumbrado a caminar en las sombras no se vio afectado y guió a su compañero por el paraje.

Cuando salieron del pasillo una luz cegadora los envolvió, teniendo Seiya que taparse los ojos para protegerse del destello, sin embargo el caballero del Dragón pudo servirse de sus otros sentidos para maravillarse con el cosmos sagrado que rodeaba aquella sala, sin embargo un oscuro presentimiento cruzó su mente y se quedó inmóvil, abstracto en sus pensamientos.

Poco después el caballero de Pegaso pudo acostumbrar sus ojos a la magnificencia divina que se erguía frente a él, doce estatuas rodeaban la sala circular, cada una de ellas representaba a uno de los legendarios dioses del Olimpo.

Seiya: Ares, Dioniso, Hefestos, Apolo, Hermes, Zeus... - murmuraba Seiya observando la gigantescas estatuas de los dioses masculinos que rodeaban la parte izquierda de aquella cámara - Hera, Deméter, Afrodita, Hestia, Atenea y Artemisa.

El santo de Pegaso se sentía impresionado por aquellas creaciones que sólo los más delicados artistas podrían crear, cada estatua tenía un estilo diferente, marcado seguramente por unas manos precisas destinadas a la creación de cada una de las representaciones. Lo único en común que tenían eran el oro y el mármol puro con el que fueron construidas, y no sólo eso sino que, el polvo brillante que rodeaba a cada figura como el cosmos, era sin duda una clara muestra de que el Orichalcum y el Gamminium eran los materiales escondidos en su interior.

Al santo de pegaso no le pasó inadvertido que cada dios estaba adornado con una piedra preciosa distinta: Apolo estaba cubierto de rubíes, Artemisa de aguamarinas, Ares de granates... y que se encontraban en coronas que seguramente irradiaron aquella luz cegadora que los paralizó al principio, pues de cada una de ellas surgían luces que chocaban contra una hermosa lámpara cristalina que giraba sin descanso y era aguantada por la estatua pétrea de un ángel de aspecto femenino con un libro en la mano y una rueda en la otra.

Las estatuas de Zeus y Hera eran las más impresionantes pues, fueran cuales fueran las joyas que adornaban sus majestuosas coronas le eran desconocidas al caballero de Atenea.

Lo último en lo que el caballero se fijó, fue lo que más le sorprendió, y también le trajo recuerdos no muy agradables, ante él se erguía una estatua de Atenea, pero no vestida con aquella túnica que enfundaba a la que se encontraba en las puedes de la cámara, sino vestida con su armadura, y cediéndole una espada a un joven caballero vestido con armaduras griegas.

Seiya. ¡No.. puede ser! - exclamó, tragando saliva, sin embargo el Dragón Shiryu llamó su atención hacia algo que lo conmocionó aún más -

Debajo de los santos, en el suelo, se manifestaba una pintura que dejaría a la famosa Capilla Sextina como el dibujo de un chico de parbulario. Dibujado por sin duda el trazo del más grande de los artistas que hubieran pisado la Tierra en la era mitológica, se vislumbraban decenas de caballeros de Atenea, dirigidos por la flamante diosa y sus 12 jinetes de oro, con el mismo caballero de la estatua a su derecha desenfundando la espada contra el que parecía ser Ares, Señor de la Guerra, que dirigía a sus guerreros contra la diosa de la Justicia.

Los santos se miran, no necesitan palabras para decirlo, sin duda alguien que cree ser el caballero más fiel a la diosa Atenea habita ese lugar y los está esperando, lo primero en que piensan los santos es que se trataba de alguno de los compañeros del viejo maestro de los Cinco Picos.

Seiya: ¡Maldición Shiryu! ¡Apenas quedan 9 horas para la muerte de Atenea! Y si lo que estoy pensando es cierto... - murmura Seiya reflexivo, aunque bastante impaciente, observando nervioso la estatua -

Shiryu: ¿Acaso piensas, al igual que yo, que nos espera una nueva Batalla de las Doce Casas? - dijo, más afirmando que preguntando -

Seiya: Hasta ahora, hemos vencido al caballero dorado de Tauro, y Orestes enfrenta en estos momentos a la amazona de Escorpio, las armaduras de Aries y Libra eran enfundadas por el Sagrado Patriarca y el maestro de los Cinco Picos. - contaba con sus dedos, siendo seguido por Shiryu -

Shiryu: Aún quedan: Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Capricornio, Sagitario, Acuario y Piscis. Según las leyendas que me decía mi maestro... - empezó a decir, pero se paró al ver como Seiya ya se dirigía a las salida -

Seiya: ¡Ocho Caballeros! ¡Debemos darnos prisa en enfrentarlos si queremos salvar a la princesa! - gritaba sin voltear atrás, siendo seguido por Shiryu -

El Fuego de la Casa de Cáncer empieza a extinguirse

Quedan 8:40 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Cercanías del Bosque Ilusión

Si algo era cierto del Bosque Ilusión, es que sólo tenía dos salidas, una de ellas llevaba a la parte Norte del Santuario, donde s hallaba la Gran Cascada de la Cordillera de Plata, donde moraban los sagrados caballeros de Plata, quienes tenía el deber principal de proteger el Monte Estrellado, Starhill; la otra era más bien su entrada, frente al Antiguo Coliseo, los generales marinos de Poseidón, no entendían que hacían de regreso en aquel lugar.

Kayssa: ¡Pensé que si vencíamos, saldríamos de ese bosque! - gritó furioso elevando su cosmos, pero siendo tranquilizado por Baian de Hipocampo -

Baian: Tranquilízate Kayssa, lo primordial es saber donde esta nuestro Señor, y asegurarnos de que la salud de tetis no empeore... - murmuró viendo como a unos metros, Krishna trataba de curar las heridas de la sirena -

Eo: ¡Malditos Guerreros Profundos! ¿Por qué se entrometen en esta lucha sagrada? ¿¡Qué tienen ellos que ver!? - clamó al cielo el guerrero, volteando a sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta, sólo Isaac, bastante destrozado por los combates, se atrevió a responder lo que todos pensaban -

Isaac: Tienen que ver lo mismo que Poseidón en una Guerra Santa de Atenea, date cuenta Eo, que esta batalla no podría llamarse de ninguna manera así, es un conflicto, entre los Dioses del Olimpo, y los dioses que protegen la Tierra. - las palabras convencieron al general marino de Escila, quien se sentó bruscamente en el suelo golpeando una roca en el suelo para pulverizarla al instante, tratando de salir de esa sensación de impotencia -

Los generales marinos seguían discutiendo entre sí, excepto Kanon de Dragón marino, y Sorrento de Sirena, ambos observaban el Bosque Ilusión, que extrañamente seguía intacto. ¿No había sido desintegrado por el ataque de Apolo? ¿Sería el Yomutsu en el que enfrentaron a aquel Guerrero Profundo una simple Ilusión? Sin embargo, el general de Sirena pudo contemplar, en la lejanía, una pequeña esfera, tan misteriosa como la que vieron en el Antiguo Coliseo, inmediatamente ambos guerreros supieron que ahía debía encontrarse aquel caballero astral.

Cinturón de Hipólita

Faltaron segundos para que Gyste y Shaina se enfrentaran, Geki quiso intervenir pero el furioso cosmos que irradiaba Shaina le hizo ver que quería enfrentar a su alumna en persona, la lucha entre la Serpiente Marina y Ofiuco se hacía presente ante el choque de cosmos de las dos amazonas, que no tenían piedad la una de la otra, llegó un momento en que tuvieron que dejar espacio, ambas estaban fatigadas por el esfuerzo, y lo mostraban con largos suspiros de cansancio, sin embargo, Geki se dio cuenta de que Shaina, además, estaba malherida.

Geki: ¡Shaina! - gritó preocupado dando un paso al frente pero el cosmos electrizante de Shaina lo paralizó, y también la fría mirada de su máscara de plata -

Shaina: ¡No te entrometas Geki! ¡Esta es mi batalla y nadie debe interponerse!

Gyste: ¡Ja, ja, ja! En realidad, ni siquiera este infeliz hombre debería pisar este sagrado lugar, desde la era mitológica, las más grandes mujeres caballero han entrenado en estos parajes desolados, demostrando su poderío. Recuerdo muy bien Shaina, los continuos enfrentamientos que hacías contra todas tus compañeras de entrenamiento, las vencías a todas Shaina, y yo... ¡Incluso admiraba tu coraje! Pero... Ahora sirves como un cordero fiel a Atenea, traicionando a los verdaderos dueños de la Tierra y el Santuario...

Shaina: ¡Tus discursos no me impresionan Gyste! ¿Dices que me admirabas? ¡NO! ¡Yo te admiraba a ti! Tus sentimientos por preservar la Naturaleza, tus causas eran nobles pese a que tus medios nunca fueron aprobados por el patriarca, ni siquiera por Arles, sin embargo a mi no me movía más que la sed de sangre que Gigas nos inculcó a mi y a los caballeros de bronce entrenados en por él!

- ¡No te permito que hables así del Maestro Gigas! - el gritó sorprendió a los tres combatientes, un cosmos ardiente chocó contra Shaina, pero está fue protegida por el grueso cuerpo del santo del Oso, sin embargo el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran unos metros atrás, dejando un surco -

Gyste: Vaya, de modo que no has podido dejar de venir, Caballero del Fuego... - dijo la amazona ante el suntuoso caballero de la constelación de Fórnax quien lucía un rostro serio -

- Gyste, enfrentándote sólo a un par de santos de baja categoría, sin la intervención de sus poderosos aliados, me extraña que no hayas podido vencer. - decía sin dejar esa expresión llena de rencor hacia los que habían insultado a su maestro -

Gyste: Apenas acabamos de empezar, me da igual que intervengas y mates al mastodonte, pero Shaina es... ¡Mía!

El grito furioso de la amazona de bronce marcó el inicio de un nuevo choque de fuerzas entre las guerreras de Serpiente, al mismo tiempo que un agotado Geki , se ponía frente al caballero del Fuego, quien lo observaba con sadismo.

Riscos de la Locura, Templo Misterioso

Después de atravesar aquella impresionante cámara, los santos de Atenea se toparon de nuevo con una sala oscura, lo único que podían observar era una plaza cuadrangular y, en el centro, un misterioso ser meditando, de ropajes sucios y largo pelo rojo, quien concentraba su cosmos mientras levitaba, estaba de espaldas a los caballeros.

Con prudencia los caballeros de Atenea se acercaron al caballero, sin embargo, sella se acercó demasiado, sin que Shiryu pudiese decirle nada, una flecha de oro cayó justo donde el Pegaso iba a posar su pie, Shiryu suspiró, alegrado de que su amigo hubiese esquivado el ataque, pero su compañero se sentía más bien extrañado.

Seiya: ¿La flecha de oro de Sagitario? ¿Acaso del caballero dorado de la justicia, cuya armadura heredó Aioros, habita este templo? - reflexionó para sí -

Shiryu: ¡Ten cuidado Seiya! ¡Quizás sea el mismo Aioros! - advirtió, sin embargo un fuerte cosmos con forma de León golpeó su espalda, lanzándolo al suelo para quedar tirado contra el suelo -

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que el caballero de Sagitario de esta época se llama Aioros? Mmm ¡Ya recuerdo! Es ese ser que salvó a la diosa Atenea de la locura de los humanos... Aunque pensándolo mejor, si ese loco de Saga hubiera matado a esa diosa de raíz, quizás la Tierra no hubiera sido condenada.

- ¡Bah! No es necesario hablar con estos traidores, es mejor que pasamos directamente a la purificación, y obviemos la confesión de los pecados.

El caballero del dragón se levantó con dificultad, poniéndose a espalda de su compañero Pegaso, en conjunto elevaron su cosmos, de ese modo iluminando la sala parcialmente, ante ambos santos aparecieron dos nuevos enemigos, enfundado armaduras de oro cuyo brillo competía con el del mismo Astro Rey.

- ¡Yo soy Ángel de Leo, y he venido a purificar vuestros corrompidos cosmos en el nombre de la Justicia! - exclamó el que había atacado a Shiryu -

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo soy el más poderoso de los caballeros de oro, Anteo de Sagitario, y os destruiré antes de que podáis siquiera pedir perdón!

Los dos poderosos caballeros se lanzaron contra Shiryu y Seiya respectivamente, Ángel erguía de forma amenazante sus garras de oro que reflejaban terriblemente la furia salvaje del León, al mismo tiempo, Anteo preparaba una de sus flechas que apuntaba a Seiya.

Sin embargo, una poderosa fuerza psicokinética paralizó a los dos guerreros, al tiempo que el misterioso hombre de cabellos rojos se ponía de pie, observando con mirada seria, pero los santos sabían que el cosmos que los estaba aprisionando no provenía del misterioso ser.

- Baal, caballero de Capricornio, veo que has decidido ayudarnos. - dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos, mientras un nuevo adversario de armadura dorada hacía su aparición, lo caracterizaban dos puntos en la frente y un pelo corto y verdoso, además de su fría mirada que congelaba el alma -

Baal: Así es Kraynak, todos los sagrados caballeros de Oro debemos estar unidos en esta odisea para purificar la Tierra de los traidores. - dijo con total frialdad mientras apagaba de golpe su ken mental, haciendo que tanto amigos como enemigos cayeran agotados en el piso, sólo pudiéndose apoyar con sus manos sudorosas y cansadas -

Ángel: ¡Baal! ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes son tus aliados? - preguntó el León Dorado observando a su "compañero", con rencor -

Anteo: ¡Más vale que dejes esa actitud de superioridad si no quieres que la flecha de oro acabe contigo! - gritó apuntando a Baal irradiando un cosmos lleno de ira -

Kraynak: ¡Basta! - gritó provocando una explosión cósmica que hizo retroceder a los impulsivos santos - Recuerden quienes son nuestros verdaderos enemigos.- recordó observando a los caballeros de Atenea, que se mantenían con firmeza frente a los tres caballeros dorados - ¡Que la armadura de Virgo me proteja! - ante su grito, una armadura de oro cubierto por el aura del Sol cubre al ex-santo de Atenea -

Seiya: Shiryu... Parece que después de todo, se avecina una nueva batalla de las Doce Casas... - murmuró a Shiryu, procurando que los cuatro jinetes dorados que se habían reunido en la sala, no escucharan, de todos modos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus rencillas personales -

Shiryu: Seiya, según las historias que mi Maestro me contó, el caballero de Capricornio es uno de los más poderosos, está a la par de la misma amazona de Escorpio, y su psicokinesis es incluso superior a la del Sagrado Patriarca. - un sudor frío recorrió el rostro de Seiya, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea con tal de salvar a Atenea -

- Vaya, veo que al fin los juegos han empezado... - el comentario llamó la atención de los santos de bronce, pero también los cuatro caballeros de oro miraron al lugar del que provenía aquella voz -

Lo que sucedió después, ni Seiya ni Shiryu lo esperaban, cientos de velas se encendieron dejando ver un inmenso Coliseo Interior, las gradas estaban vacías, en el palco de enfrente estaba un ser al que no esperaban, el Patriarca, pero no llevaba el casco rojo que escondió la identidad de Saga durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, sino que dejaba al aire el orgulloso rostro de Arles, hermano de Shion, a su lado estaba el antiguo caballero de Géminis, cuyo cosmos era sin duda el más poderoso.

Arles: ¿A que esperáis Antiguos Caballeros de Oro que enfrentaron al mismo Hades?¡Haced que vuestro Patriarca disfrute de la purificación de estos traidores! ¡Destruidles!

El grito de guerra del "Patriarca" hizo que los cuatro caballeros se lanzaran contra los santos de Bronce. Kraynak y Baal fueron directos a por Shiryu, que encendió el sagrado cosmos del dragón, sin embargo Seiya se vio obligado a enfrentar al León Dorado Ángel y su traicionero compañero, Anteo de Sagitario, el Patriarca Arles observaba todo con una oscura sonrisa, que en realidad ocultaba un terror superior al que nadie en esa sala sentía, su sombra, que estaba viva, lo observaba con ojos rojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas del Autor:_

_De nuevo, con retraso, les traigo una nueva entrega de Juicio Divino. La cosa se empieza a poner interesante, los dos caballeros más fieles a Atenea a enfrentan a un verdadero reto, una pelea contra cuatro (¿o cinco?) caballeros de oro ante la mirada del misterioso Arles. El próximo capítulo estará lleno de intrigas y secretos, espérenlo. Comentarios, sugerencias y demás a: _**_lordomegawandoo,es_**_ o a _


	11. El Oro Impío

Capítulo 10

"El Oro Impío"

El Fuego de la Casa de Cáncer se está extinguiendo

Quedan 8:25 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Tierras Heladas de Asgard, Norte de Europa

Asgard, Tierra Sagrada regida por el cosmos del dios Odín, de n hermoso paraje que escondía el peor de los tormentos, sus habitantes debían sacrificarse, viviendo bajo las tempestades del clima nórdico, para proteger a los que gozaban de la calidez del Sol.

Una joven de apenas 15 años era la que debía guiarlos, sufriendo igualmente la tortura del frío eterno de su tierra, ella era Hilda de Polaris, representante de Odín en la Tierra.

Sus rezos hacían posible la ayuda de Odín, que con su cosmos, mantenía la temperatura necesaria para que los polos no se derritieran, y evitar una catástrofe.

Sin embargo la joven Hilda, sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, el Sol emitía una luz intensa, mayor a la que ha irradiado desde el principio de los tiempos, el clima se hacía más cálido y las tierras heladas de Asgard empezaban a derretirse... ¿Serían acaso inútiles sus rezos ante el juicio final? ¿Odín los había abandonado a merced de los demás dioses?

La representante de Odín miró hacia atrás, lo primero que vio fue a su querida hermana Flare, quien tosía continuamente, pero sonreía cuando ella la miraba preocupada; luego observó a sus camaradas, realmente admiraba el valor de los asgardianos al quedarse ahí, con ella, rezando por la salvación de un mundo condenado por los mismos dioses.

De pronto varios soldados que estaban merodeando la zona por la seguridad de la princesa Hilda, levantaron sus lanzas y se colocaron en puntos estratégicos. El más fornido de ellos, que parecía ser el líder, mantenía entre sus enormes brazos un hacha de doble filo, y observaba con furia lo que ocultaba la niebla helada de aquella zona.

Hilda abrió completamente los ojos ante la majestuosidad del cosmos que surgió de la niebla, surgida de las continuas tormentas de nieve y granizo que solían azotar aquellas tierras, era tal su magnificencia, que se comparaba con el mismo Astro Rey, su cosmos de hecho, era tan cálido como la estrella que calentaba el duro clima del Norte, los ciudadanos, por primera vez en meses, sonrieron y acercaron sus manos y rostros a su "benefactor", Hilda no sabía de quien se trataba, no le recordaba a ningún dios nórdico ni Olímpico, sin embargo, tal grandeza sólo podía pertenecer a...

Hilda: ¿Quién eres? ¿Apolo? - preguntó, insegura de si había acertado -

De la calma y calidez que había irradiado su cosmos desde su llegada, surgió una furia incontenible que alejó a los asgardianos, temerosos del poder de aquel ser, sus cabellos azulados se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mostrando su furia, sin embargo, luego los cerró y sonrió, calmando su cosmos, algunos de los guardias se habían quedado petrificados y ya daban pasos hacia atrás, más no el jefe de ellos, que más bien deseaba dar un paso adelante y enfrentar a aquel ser.

- Me resulta divertido que me comparen con mi "querido" hermano... - dijo con tono cínico, marcando especialmente la palabra querido, con aires de sarcasmo -

Hilda. "¿Hermano? ¿Entonces él es...?" - se decía, nerviosa -

- ¡Maldito! ¿Quién eres tú que osas pisar esta Tierra Sagrada? - exclamó el grandullón que portaba el hacha de doble filo, al tiempo que cinco soldados alzaban sus armas esperando cualquier orden de ataque -

- ¿¡Cómo osas hablarle así al Gran Febo Abel!? - exclamó furioso un ente ataviado en una túnica tan blanca como la nieve que reinaba en el lugar, que le cubría todo el cuerpo y cuya capucha escondía su rostro -

- Parece ser que los asgardianos son tan irrespetuosos como esos santos de bronce... - mencionó otro ser vestido igual que su compañero, pero a diferencia de éste, él estaba a la izquierda del hombre de cabellos azules -

El gigante estaba furioso por la actitud de los visitantes, pero era conciente de que no debía hacer nada antes de que la princesa Hilda lo ordenase, sin embargo, se puso en alerta, e indicó a los guardias que lo imitaran.

Hilda: ¿Conocéis a los santos de bronce? - pregunto, extrañada -

Un tercer ser ataviado con las mismas túnicas blancas que los que decían conocer a los santos, se acercó a una asombrosa velocidad frente al gigante; sin más agarró su enorme arma y la giró, haciendo que el mastodonte cayese sin más en la fría nieve. Tras observar detenidamente el arma de su "adversario", la tiró como un despojo al suelo congelado, cerca del gigantesco jefe de guardia.

Muchos soldados estaban paralizados pero cinco valientes se lanzaron a por quien había humillado a su jefe, sin embargo con un simple ademán el guerrero ataviado con túnicas blancas venció a los guardias usando su cosmos, incluso los que no se habían movido recibieron parte del ataque pero al menos ellos sobrevivieron, los que trataron de atacar al ser dormitaban inertes por la blanca nieve.

El guerrero sonrió e hizo ademán de querer volver con su Señor, pero de pronto el gigantesco jefe de guardia se lanzó sobre él con su arma en alto, él volvió a sujetar el hacha pero esta vez, su enemigo estaba haciendo presión y sabía que no le resultaría tan fácil tirarlo, ambos contendientes sudaban sangre por ver quien sucumbiría a aquel pulso, pero una orden del líder de los guerreros de blanco paró la contienda.

- ¡Atlas basta! No deseo que manches este reencuentro con los dioses del Norte con la sangre de un simple soldado. - ordenó el dios cuyo cosmos era reflejo del Sol -

El misterioso guerrero paró la presión dejando que el arma del jefe de guardia destrozase su ropaje blanco, dejando ver a un caballero de armadura anaranjada, con cierto tono dorado, sus cabellos rubios y su rostro se mantenían calmados pese al hilo de sangre que corría por la frente del guerrero, producto del golpe recibido, sin más dio media vuelta, inclinándose frente a su dios ante la mirada furiosa de un ignorado guerrero.

Atlas: Mi Señor Abel... No podía consentir el trato que te han dado estos renegados, quienes sufren el ser ignorados por un dios débil que se inclina temeroso ante el poder de Zeus...

- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Te atreves a afrentar al dios Odín, regidor de Asgard!?'? ¡Con gusto volveré atacarte con mi poderosa hacha que fue fabricada por los mejores herreros de estas tierras, en las llamas del volcán!; y te aseguro que no sólo destruiría unos simples ropajes! - aseguró entre gritos el gigante a lo que Atlas sonrió -

Hilda: ¡Vladimir! - exclamó severa, haciendo que el jefe de guardia se calmara, pues parecía ansioso de querer aplastar a Atlas -

Abel: Así debe ser joven Hilda, calma la furia de tus bárbaros guerreros y escúchame, sólo yo puedo salvar al pueblo de Asgard de la locura de mi hermano Apolo.

Hilda: ¿De qué... hablas? ¿Quién eres? No conozco a ningún dios llamado Abel... - preguntaba confundida -

Vladimir: No se presione princesa, debe ser algún heraldo del dios Apolo que viene a engañarnos pero estoy seguro que la grandeza de nuestro Señor Odín nos protegerá de estos seres malvados.

Atlas: Blasfemos...- murmuró con una sonrisa, sin mostrar rabia ni voltear a ver a Hilda y su guardián Vladimir, los soldados sobrevivientes ya se habían marchado ante un ademán de su princesa - Se lo dije Febo Abel, estos bárbaros jamás entenderán la debilidad de su dios, Odín es incapaz de levantar su rostro frente al Padre... No es más que un cobarde.

- ¡Calla renegado! ¡Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo!

Un rabioso cosmos en forma de tigre negro atacó de pronto a Atlas, por un momento éste trastabilló ante su misterioso atacante pero luego se puso en posición de combate esperando recibir todo el poder del cosmos agresivo que se avecinaba, pero una cadena de brillo dorado se le adelantó y apresó al guerrero.

Las cadenas apresaron tan fuertemente al tigre negro que empezó a brotar sangre, su manto divino empezó a resquebrajarse frente a la atónita mirada de la princesa Hilda, quien veía como uno de sus antiguos guerreros divinos yacía frente al poder de los caballeros de Abel.

Hilda: ¡Bud! - exclamó preocupada, viendo como el dios guerrero de Alcor Zeta caía desfallecido tras el estrangulamiento de las cadenas doradas del Sol, sin dudarlo un instante corrió a sujetarlo, y reconfortar sus heridas con su cosmos - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Bud: No... podía permitir.. Que estos seres insulten a Odín... Yo siempre... soñé... con ser un dios guerrero... y proteger a.. Nuestro Señor... - decía agitado, la princesa usó su cosmos para dormirlo puesto que su heridas no eran graves pero necesitaba reposo, luego miró con furia a Abel -

Atlas: No necesitaba de tu ayuda... Clea... Caballero de la Corona de Abel... - murmuró molesto -

De entre los dos caballeros de la Corona, que aún no habían mostrado sus rostros, surgió la última de los coronis, Clea de la Corona Austral, una guerrero de pelo lila y corto, aunque algo extendido hacia delante, la parte izquierda de su cabello cubría su frente blanquecina, y rozaba sus fríos ojos azul turquesa, sus labios cerrados ensalzaban la seriedad del rostro de la más fiel guerrera del Febo Abel, su armadura resplandecía a la par de su compañero Atlas, y sobresalían las dos cadenas de la Corona Austral, que habían aprisionado a Bud de Alcor, y que casi habían extinguido su vida.

Clea no respondió ante las palabras de Atlas de Karina, en realidad, nunca había dicho una palabra desde que formaba parte de la Orden de la Corona, su sola mirada era la única respuesta que recibían aquellos que osaban dirigirse a ella, que tan solo respondía ante su Señor.

Abel: Espero, princesa de Asgard, que esta brutal violencia innecesaria haya calmado los bárbaros instintos de vuestros guerreros, no os preocupéis, el dios guerrero de Alcor no morirá, al menos si escucháis lo que debo deciros.

La princesa Hilda, se levantó, ya que estaba inclinada sobre sus rodillas asegurando un breve descanso al dios guerrero, una mirada suya bastó para que los asustados aldeanos se retirarán a sus casas, dejando aquel asunto entre dioses y caballeros, su hermana Flare hizo ademán de querer quedarse, pero Hilda le lanzó una mirada severa, era evidente que Flare no se sentía bien, y debía resguardarse del frío... y de los peligros que corrían los que se estaban cerca de los dioses, sin ser sus aliados, Abel miró por el rabillo del ojo a la hermana de la representante de Odín con interés, su enfermedad podía ser una gran carta a su favor.

Hilda: Os escucho, y espero que en cuanto acabéis, vos y vuestros caballeros os larguéis de estas sagradas tierras, y olviden la idea de volver. - respondió tajante -

Abel: Como deseéis. - dijo sin trastabillar ante la actitud valiente de Hilda - Supongo que ya os habréis enterado de la decisión de los dioses... - la princesa Hilda se interesó en lo que Abel decía, la decisión que los Olímpicos habían tomado con respecto al destino de la Tierra la había trastornado durante días - La Tierra está condenada, y eso sólo significa una cosa: Ha comenzado la Guerra Santa predestinada por el Padre del Porvenir y Progenitor de los Cielos, de quien procede la estirpe divina: Urano.

Hilda: ¿Guerra Santa? ¿Habláis de una guerra fomentada en una premonición de un dios anciano perdido en el paso del tiempo? Conozco la historia de los dioses, y sé que las profecías de Urano sólo provocan batallas innecesarias y sangrientas.

Abel: Sería mejor que pensaras antes de hablar así de nuestro antepasado, él hizo los Cielos donde mi padre reina, y profetizó que yo heredaría su legado, YO, el Dios Sol, descendiente de Zeus y Metis; sólo yo y mi hermana merecemos el trono del Universo, y no sus bastardos...

El cosmos de Abel volvía a volverse violento, ardiendo de tal forma que el suelo que pisaba empezaba a ser agua hirviente, sus tres caballeros lo observaban preocupados pero fue Clea la que posó su mano sobre el hombro de su Señor, calmándolo; la misma Hilda, que pese a tratar de guardar la compostura no podía dejar de temblar ante la inmensidad del cosmos del hijo de Zeus, se había sorprendido de lo persuasiva que había sido Clea como para calmar a Abel, en su cabeza batallaba toda la información que había recibido de Abel, y sus deseos de guerra... ¡No! Él no buscaba una guerra, buscaba la sangre de los dioses, la sangre de SU PADRE, de nuevo la profecías de Urano ennegrecerían otro capítulo en la historia del Olimpo.

Hilda; No entraré en discusiones sobre quien debe reinar en el Olimpo, esos asuntos no nos conciernen a los asgardianos, nuestro único deber es mantener vivos a los seres que pueblan este hermoso planeta, nuestro sacrificio lo hace posible y una guerra sólo lo hace inútil, lo que tu propones es una carnicería que sólo traerá sangre y muerte a ambos bandos, incluso si vencieras, la Tierra estaría completamente desolada, y el Olimpo destruido. ¿Es ese tu sueño Abel? ¿Reinar en un cementerio? ¿Crear un Hades eterno? - preguntaba inquisidora, a lo que Abel tardó en responder, siempre en aras de mantener la compostura -

Abel: Es un Hades lo que mi Padre planea crear, su orgullo le impide aceptar la grandeza que ha adquirido la Humanidad, yo en cambio, he descubierto que incluso los dioses debemos inclinarnos ante la evidencia, este planeta les pertenece a los humanos, Seiya y sus compañeros me lo demostraron al vencerme hace apenas un año.

Hilda: Sabias palabras de un dios que se ha dado cuenta de los errores de sus antepasados, o necia vocación de un hipócrita que sólo aspirar al poder. - sentenció con frialdad -

El dios Abel se acercó en apenas un segundo ante la princesa Hilda, su estatura opacaba a la adolescente representante de Odín, sin embargo, Polaris no trastabilló en sus palabras y miró directamente al hijo de Zeus, éste simplemente sonrió.

Abel; No me interesa lo que piense la representante de un dios renegado... - la princesa de Polaris abrió su boca aspirando todo el aire que pudo, ofendida por las extrañas palabras del dios - Déjalo... sólo eres una cría, jamás entenderías lo que en verdad es tu dios Odín. Mucho tiempo llevan ya estas absurdas conversaciones entre un dios y una mortal. ¿Escucharás mi propuesta?

Hilda dudó un momento, dio varias vueltas en círculo, rogó a los dioses pero parecían no escuchar sus plegarias, observó con tristeza las heladas estepas de Asgard, varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, maquillando su rostro.

Hilda: Te escucho...

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

Cuentan las leyendas que, en las profundidades del Monte Etna, en la Isla de Sicilia mora el alma del más temible de los monstruosos gigantes, descendientes de Gea y Urano: Tifón, y que las continuas erupciones que expulsa el volcán son fruto de los gritos de furia del gigante, deseoso de tomar venganza contra los dioses que destruyeron su cuerpo: Zeus y Atenea.

En las faldas del volcán, bajo las sombras del gigantesco Monte Etna, podía vislumbrarse a un misterioso caballero, enfundado en la armadura bronceada del fénix. El santo de Atenea más solitario, reflexionaba si había sido lo correcto abandonar momentáneamente a sus compañeros durante semejante batalla, sólo por un simple presentimiento.

Ikki "Shaka... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo es posible que me hallas llamado si tu alma ha sido encerrada? Pero, si no fue él. ¿Quién pudo haberme contactado?" ¿Quizás el enemigo" - reflexionaba en solitario mientras se acariciaba la barbilla - ¡No puedo pasar toda mi vida pensando! He de entrar en ese volcán y recoger el "Oro Impío", tal como me dijo Shak.. Quien quiera que sea el que me lo haya llamado.

El santo se dispuso a escalar el volcán, pero el sonido de pisadas mezcladas con los golpes de un bastón sobre el suelo de ceniza llamó su atención, el caballero dio media vuelta y se puso en posición de combate.

- Je, je, je. Tranquilo joven, no voy a hacerte daño. - dijo la voz apacible del que podría ser un anciano desde las sombras -

El caballero de Atenea no cambió su postura hasta ver al extraño, se trataba de un anciano ataviado de varias túnicas viejas y llenas de polvo, de cabellos azul grisáceo y pronunciada barba blanca, sus ojos, pese a parecer cansados, mostraban una calma que aseguró al joven santo que aquel anciano no era su enemigo.

Ikki: ¿Quién eres? - preguntó algo tosco, como era normal en su personalidad -

- Oh, nada importan los nombres. ¿Acaso un valeroso santo de Atenea como tú recordará a este pobre viejo cuando pase el tiempo? - preguntó, satisfecho

del rostro sorprendido del santo - Te he estado observando y no creo que te convenga volver a intentar entrar al volcán por el cráter.

El santo observó las quemaduras en sus brazos y rodilleras, nunca había sido tan difícil para él entrar en un volcán, no después de su entrenamiento en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero no cabía duda de que las llamas de Etna lo habían rechazado en más de una ocasión.

- Supongo que sabrá que es aquí donde el herrero de los dioses, Hefestos, forja las armas y armaduras de aquellos que sirven al Olimpo, también es el hogar de los cíclopes, protegidos del dios. ¿Aún así desea entrar en ese volcán?

Ikki: He de reconocer que eso no lo sabía, lo único que me habían dicho de este lugar es que aquí dormita el alma de Tifón, el más temibles de los gigantes. - contestó fríamente -

- Así es... Pero no vale la pena temer a los muertos, es mejor temer a los vivos. - citó sonriente -

Ikki: Basta de charlas. ¿Sabe usted como entrar en el volcán o no? - preguntó con tosquedad -

- Mmm... Depende.. - murmuró con la mano en la barbilla -

Ikki: ¿¡De qué!? - exclamó, levantando sus brazos en posición amenazadora -

- De lo que sea que estés buscando. - contestó divertido, no parecía temer al santo del fénix -

Ikki: Estoy buscando algo llamado: Oro Impío. - contestó algo hastiado ante la tranquilidad del anciano - Y he de encontrarlo cuanto antes, mi hermano me necesita.

Mansión Kido, Tokio, Japón

Mientras se desataba la batalla por el destino de la Humanidad los caballeros que sucumbieron frente a Caronte de Plutón se restablecían de sus heridas, Marin fue la primera en levantarse pero su madurez le hizo obviar la idea de ir junto a sus compañeros, con sus heridas sólo sería una carga para ellos.

Nada más salir vio como Tatsumi enterraba el cadáver decapitado de Ban, pese al semblante serio característico del mayordomo, notó una profunda tristeza en la mano derecha de los kido, ni siquiera pudo encontrar los restos de Ichi y Naichi, aquello era sin duda una tragedia.

La amazona de plata suspiró, nunca había visto un ser tan despreciable después de su batalla con Jagi, sin embargo precisamente la brutalidad de ese gigante nefasto le impidió tener armadura, pero Caronte sí poseía una, y muy poderoso. ¿Qué méritos pudo hacer para que un dios, que supuestamente debería velar por el Orden Cósmico, le otorgase tal poder? ¿Acaso no habría sido siempre así el caballero astral? ¿El poder lo habría corrompido? Aquellos pensamientos hicieron pensar mucho a Marin, sobre si en verdad los dioses tenían la razón en querer destruir a la Humanidad y a los santos.

- Vaya Marin, veo que ya te habías recuperado. - dijo una voz adolorida a espaldas de la amazona -

Marin dio la vuelta, sobresaltada debido a su ensimismamiento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Jabu, a la santa de Águila se le formó una sonrisa al saber que su compañero de armas pronto se recuperaría, claro que ésta se escondía tras su máscara de plata.

Marin: ¿Jabu? ¿Te encuentras bien? No deberías haberte levantado... - aconsejó preocupada, sabedora del afán luchador que albergaba el santo de Unicornio -

Jabu: Tranquila. - dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Marin a duras penas, sujetándose en un par de muletas - Sé bien que en este estado, jamás podría hacer nada contra... Los caballeros de Apolo pero, aún así, siento una gran impotencia por no poder tomarme la revancha con el infeliz de Caronte.

Marin: Te entiendo, pero estoy segura de que los caballeros de bronce podrán vencerle, siempre han salido adelante en las situaciones más comprometidas. Sólo recuerda la Batalla de las Doce Casas, donde los caballeros se enfrentaban a los más poderosos de la Orden, y aún así lo dieron todo para salar a su diosa y el mundo.

Jabu: Aún así - interrumpió - si todos los caballeros astrales son como Caronte, no creo que sea nada fácil, ni siquiera los ataques de aquel dios me afectaron tanto como sus golpes, siento algo... inhumano en ese ser. ¡NO! Más bien... Siento como si su cosmos estuviera... No sé... - decía dudoso, siendo interrumpido por Marin, que parecía saber a lo que se refería -

Marin: ¿Corrupto? Sí, algo he sentido, la maldad que emana su cosmos supera la que vi en sus ojos, sin embargo, no era simplemente maligno era algo...

- ¿Señor Jabu? ¿Ya se encuentra bien? - preguntó Tatsumi con voz fría y oscura, mostrando una profunda tristeza tras el enterramiento -

Jabu: Claro Tatsumi, pero temo que no podré ayudar a la princesa. - respondió, entre feliz y apesadumbrado -

Tatsumi: ¡No se preocupe! - exclamó forzando una sonrisa, y tratando de buscar esperanzas - Seguro que esa panda de holgazanes regresa con la princesa sana y salva, siempre lo hacen... más les vale que esta vez eso no cambie...

Jabu asintió, sonriendo por las cosas que decía el mayordomo, sin embargo Marin volvió a sus pensamiento, preocupada por el destino de su hermano.

Marin: "Hermano, te lo ruego cuídate" - rezó con tristeza -

Templo de Curación, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Junto al Gran Salón y el sagrado palacio del Patriarca, lo poco que quedaba intacto de la parte interna del Santuario eran las Casas de Curación, famosas por otorgar una recuperación rápida a los caballeros que habían caído heridos en combate protegiendo a la diosa Atenea.

Ahora se había erguido como un templo, en representación a la diosa de la luna, Artemisa. Prácticamente se había convertido en un segundo lugar de adoración para la poderosa olimpiana de la cacería, aunque también era usada como centro de curación para los caballeros de su hermano Apolo.

Tal era el caso del dios de la Fuerza, Kratos, que llegó con un brazo amputado y sosteniendo en el hombro el cuerpo calcinado de Touma de Ícaro, cuya mente había sido profanada previamente por el último de los Guerreros Profundos: Dagón del Brujo del Mar.

La diosa Artemisa recorrió con la mirada todo el recinto, buscando al ángel olímpico, que descansaba junto al dios Kratos, la hermana de Apolo se sentía cada vez más extraña ante la enorme preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de aquel humano... ¿Acaso estaría enamorada? ¿Ella? ¿Artemisa, diosa de la pureza y enemiga del matrimonio?

Detrás de ellas surgieron algunas ninfas y musas, asustadas por el arranque de ira del dios Apolo, ellas se ocupaban de atender a los heridos, sin embargo, quien de verdad hacía todo el trabajo era una joven de que apenas debía pasar los diez años, no sabía exactamente por que pero, aquella chica estaba cuando Atenea le cedió el Trono de la Tierra, y no se negó a servirles, aunque tampoco parecía guardar fidelidad por nadie, era como sí ella simplemente estuviera ahí, estática, ayudando a quien lo necesitara sin preguntar por qué estaba herido o quien lo manda.

Se acercó lentamente a Touma, con una mirada llena de temor, no por el poder que había explotado hacía unos instantes sino por la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, la diosa de la caza acarició con suavidad el rostro semi-quemado del ángel y lo beso en la frente.

- Se puede saber... ¿Qué estás haciendo hermana? - pregunto una voz omnipotente a espaldas de la diosa -

Artemisa volteó sorprendida, para toparse con la imponente figura de su hermano, más alto que ella, y a su mirada regida por el fuego más intenso jamás concebido.

Riscos de la Locura, Templo Misterioso

Cuando estaban a punto de iniciar el combate, tanto los caballeros de Oro como Shiryu y Seiya sintieron como el cosmos de aquella amazona de oro que protegía las puertas del templo misterioso. Los santos de bronce se dieron cuenta enseguida de que Leo y Capricornio eran los más afectados.

Anteo: ¿Escorpio ha... Muerto? - preguntó al aire con los ojos en blanco, no de tristeza sino de sorpresa -

Ángel: ¡Imposible! Esos engendros salidos del infierno no han podido vencer a mi hermana... ¡Ella les da mil vueltas! - exclamó furioso, al tiempo que sus cabellos se alzaban al son de su cosmos dorado -

Baal: Santos mal nacidos, no son más que simples asesinos. ¡Juro por los dioses que ese maldito que se atrevió a matar a mi maestra lo pagará con cada gota de su sangre! - juró dirigiéndose a la salida del coliseo -

Arles: ¡Baal!

El gritó del Patriarca paralizó a Baal un momento, sin embargo, el caballero no volteó a verle sino que esperó a que aquel hombre que portaba el traje del Sumo Pontífice le dijera lo que él ya sabía.

Arles: Como Oficial en Funciones del Nuevo Santuario, te exijo en el nombre del Sumo Pontífice que sigas los juegos tal y como el Maestro ha ordenado. - exigió con voz autoritaria, contrario a lo que mostraba su rostro sudoroso -

Seiya: "¿Oficial en Funciones? ¿Acaso Arles, el hermano del Sagrado Patriarca que fue suplantado por Saga hace quince años, era a la vez el caballero de plata de Altar, como Nicole? Pero no entiendo. ¿De qué nuevo Santuario habla? ¿Del de Apolo? ¿Para que necesita Apolo al Patriarca?" - se preguntaba confundido, al mismo tiempo que Shiryu ahondaba más en la conversación entre Baal y Shiryu -

Shiryu: "¿Los juegos? ¿Acaso este hombre piensa que, el hecho de que, la vida de la diosa a la que juró proteger estuviera en peligro, era un juego? Nunca supe que personalidad tenía Arles pero... Debe haber algo raro. Ese hombre, su actitud cínica no concuerda con el miedo que irradia su cosmos. ¡No! No miedo... Ese hombre está... ¡ATERRORIZADO!"

Baal: Yo sólo obedezco órdenes directas del Maestro, no del hermano de un maldito asesino. - respondió con rabia sin voltear, por lo que Kraynak decidió intervenir -

Kraynak: ¡Baal! El Sagrado Patriarca ha cedido poderes a este hombre, no puedes hablar en ese tono al Caballero de Altar. - apuntó con seriedad y en un tono imponente -

Seiya: "¡Lo sabía!" - pensó en silencio, golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con el puño izquierdo -

Ángel: Es el deber de un buen hermano vengar a su hermana, y esa fue una lección que el Maestro me inculcó con sangre, el pecado de ese infeliz debe ser purgado en mis manos. Sentenció de manera cortante mirando al patriarca de reojo, en realidad, su rostro no parecía querer deformarse en ira, tal como le pasaba a Baal -

Arles: No consentiré la desobediencia, si salís de aquí, el Gran Maestro lo sabrá, lo juro por Estigia. - sentenció el Patriarca, levantándose bruscamente de la silla, haciendo que Shiryu pudiese percatarse de la oscura sombra que lo vigilaba -

Baal: Le presentaré mis disculpas al Gran Maestro, junto a la cabeza de ese maldito. - aseguró -

Y así, los dos caballeros de oro salieron del misterioso templo ante la furia de Arles, que por supuesto se contraponía con el terror mostrado en su rostro, Kraynak simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Arles: Arg, la insubordinación es algo imperdonable en la Orden de la Caballería... - comentó hastiado mientras se volvía a sentar - Aún así, decreto que los juegos deben comenzar. ¿Cástor?

El caballero de Géminis asintió sin siquiera mirar al caballero de altar. Extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas frente a los cuatro guerreros, y empezó a encender su cosmos a un nivel que sorprendió tanto a los santos de bronce como a Anteo.

Anteo: Pero... ¿¡Qué demonios es ese cosmos!? - exclamó consternado -

Kraynak: ¿Así que esto es el Arayashiki que sólo cinco caballeros de oro llegaron a dominar durante la Antigua Guerra Santa? - soltó, sin esperar respuesta alguna -

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso antes que nosotros, otros santos habían alcanzado el Octavo Sentido? ¡No tiene sentido! - exclamó sin entender como la octava conciencia, que era característica de los dioses, había sido obtenida por otros caballeros -

Kraynak: Es simple, solo hay una forma de derrotar al Rey del Infierno en su territorio, y es alcanzando la Octava Conciencia, el Arayashiki, de ese modo, los santos podemos atravesar el abismo y vencer a las fuerzas del mal. Hace más de doscientos años; Cáncer, Libra, Aries, Géminis y Piscis alcanzaron el Octavo Sentido y, junto a la diosa Atenea, encerraron a Hades otros 243 años hasta la llegada de la próxima Guerra Santa.

Seiya: Pero... ¿Por qué los dioses nos castigan? ¿Por enfrentar a dioses ambiciosos que sólo desean acabar con la paz de Atenea? ¿Son así de egoístas los dioses? ¡¡RESPONDE!! - exigió encendiendo su cosmos más allá de los siete sentidos, alcanzando el arayashiki -

Kraynak: ¿De modo que vos también poseéis el arayashiki? - comentó ante la elevación del cosmos de Seiya - Muchacho, habéis enfrentado a los dioses, y por vuestra osadía, la humanidad está condenada, aún así, seguís luchando y ofendiendo a quienes nos han creado, no comprendo como la sabia diosa a la que un día protegí puede estar de acuerdo con un actitud tan soberbia.

Seiya: Aunque nos hayan creado, aunque hayan construido el universo con sus propias manos... ¡¡NO MERECEN NUESTRA SUMISIÓN!!

El grito del Pegaso fue precedido por una explosión tan poderosa de cosmos, que iluminó el coliseo interior, dejando atónitos a los enemigos, la figura del legendario pegaso reinaba en aquel lugar, al tiempo que cientos de meteoros golpearon a Kraynak lanzándolo por los aires, Anteo trató de atacar al santo de Pegaso por la espalda pero Shiryu se valió de una poderosa patada para contrarrestarlo, los meteoros lanzados por el caballero de bronce aún seguían una trayectoria directa hacia Arles, sin embargo el que se hacía llamar Cástor de Géminis se interpuso, lanzando por fin la misteriosa técnica que había estado preparando.

Cástor: ¡Realidad Alterna! - gritó con voz de ultratumba, precediendo a la ruptura del espacio que provocó, abriendo una especie de brecha que se tragó a todos los allí presentes -

Antaño Bosque Ilusión

Los generales marinos decidieron tras un consenso no tratar de inmiscuirse en el combate entre su dios y sea quien sea su enemigo, por lo que estaban decidiendo a donde debían ir.

Isaac: Siento que en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí,, los caballeros de Ofiuco y Oso se están enfrentando a dos enemigos de gran poder.

Kanon: Así es, pero no son tan poderosos como los que ahora mismo enfrentan Seiya y Shiryu. - añadió con seriedad -

Sorrento: Mmm, quizás deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos, propongo que yo, Krishna, Eo y Baian, vayamos a ayudar a Shaina y a Geki, y que el resto se dirijan a apoyar a los caballeros de bronce. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Kanon: No tengo ningún problema, pero yo iré sólo. - apuntó fríamente, elevando su cosmos y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Seiya y sus compañeros, sin decir adiós -

Kayssa: ¡Qué arrogante!

Isaac: Tranquilízate Kayssa. Me parece bien la distribución que has hecho Sorrento, así podré averiguar que es lo que ha pasado con Hyoga, hace tiempo que no siento su cosmos.

Krishna: Un momento, aún queda Tetis. - puntó -

Los generales marinos agacharon la cabeza cabizbajos , sobretodo Sorrento, por un momento todos habían olvidado a la sirena, que había demostrado tanto o más valor que ellos mismos.

Sorrento se fijó en que la joven guerrera de los mares ni siquiera se había percatado de la conversación entre los siete generales, seguía observando con melancolía la esfera de Neptuno, con lágrimas en sus tristes ojos; con una actitud fraternal, el general marino se acercó a Tetis.

Sorrento: No te preocupes, es un dios, da igual que su rival sea un caballero astral, Poseidón vencerá.

Tetis: Ya... Me estaba preguntando. ¿Quién saldrá de esa esfera, Julián Solo o Poseidón, nuestro Señor? - Sorrento quedó aturdido por la pregunta por lo que dejó de mirar a la sirena para observar la esfera energética -

Sorrento: ¿Sabes? Desde la primera guerra sagrada he luchado al lado de Poseidón, podría decirse que soy el más antiguo de los generales marinos, nunca en mi vida he dudado entre mi dios y el hombre a quien señaló como su encarnación, sin embargo, estos meses al lado de Julián, me han confundido tanto que...

Tetis: ¿Qué?

Sorrento: Espero de corazón, que el ser que salga de esa esfera, sea Julián Solo, y no Poseidón.

La sirena Tetis quedó asombrada por la afirmación de Sorrento, era como si todas sus dudas se despejaran, la hermosa joven sonrió feliz, acto que fue imitado por el general y que acabó en una sonora y agradable sonrisa.

Isaac: Vaya, en medio de la mayor de las Guerras Santas y estos dos muertos de risa... - comentó con una sonrisa los labios -

Eo: Será que están enamorados. - soltó de pronto, haciendo que algunos generales se sonrojaran -

Kayssa: Pues yo aseguraría que la sirena apunta un poquito más alto. - contradijo con una sonrisa maliciosa -

Baian: ¡Kayssa, ni te pase por la cabeza hacer una de las tuyas! - gritó de forma autoritaria -

Kayssa: ¿¡Qué!? Yo no traiciono a mis compañeros. - aseguró desafiantes -

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, que bonita sorpresa. - dijo una voz cínica que hizo que todos los generales se pusiesen en guardia, mas sólo Sorrento mostró sorpresa ante la visión de aquel ser -

Sorrento: No... No puede ser... T... Tú... - tartamudeó aterrorizado -

Cinturón de Hipólita

Alrededor de los antaño campos de entrenamiento de caballeros femeninos, o amazonas, las dos guerreras más poderosas del Viejo Santuario se debatían en un duelo a muerte, al tiempo que Geki esquivaba sin cesar las terribles llamas del caballero del fuego.

- Ja, ja, ja. Aunque sea sólo un caballero de bronce al igual que tú, gracias a la bendición de Apolo mis llamas arrasarían hasta la más resistente de las armaduras. - aseguró el caballero de Fórnax, eufórico, arrasando los alrededores con bolas de fuego -

Geki "Argh, maldita sea, ese bastardo tiene razón, sus bolas de fuego podrían fulminarme con sólo un roce. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Atenea guíame!" - pensaba mientras esquivaba los embistes de su adversario -

Era increíble la persistencia de Gyste, pese a que su armadura era de bronce y Shaina era una amazona de plata, la feroz guerrera no estaba dispuesta a ceder. De repente Shaina pudo atacar uno de los puntos vitales de su adversaria, pero ésta desapareció de forma instantánea.

Shaina: ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! Está usando la técnica de la ilusión. - murmuró, adoptando una posición más defensiva -

Por unos instantes, la amazona se mantuvo quieta, sin siquiera moverse, esperando que su adversaria atacase primero, de pronto vio el momento oportuno, Gyste se abalanzaba de frente a por ella, la santa de plata se dispuso a atraparla con sus "Garras Trueno", y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su error, aquella mujer a la que había atacado era una mera ilusión, y la verdadera pudo atacarla por la espalda gracias a su distracción.

Gyste: ¡Garra del Diablo! - gritó, sin llegar a sorprender a Shaina que ya sabía en lo que había equivocado, el feroz ataque raspó su espalda provocando que la amazona plateada cayese rendida al suelo -

Shaina: A... Atenea.. No... Puedo.. Fallarte.. - tartamudeaba al tiempo que trataba de levantarse, pese a las terribles heridas que salían por todo su cuerpo -

Gyste: ¡Shaina! Por mucho que lo intentes jamás podrás vencerme en esas circunstancias. ¡Desiste! - rogó, con tono preocupado -

Shaina: ¡No está en el diccionario de los caballeros de Atenea la palabra"rendirse"! ¡Prepárate Gyste! ¡Voy a concentras mi cosmos más allá de los seis sentidos y alcanzaré la Séptima Conciencia aunque me cueste la vida!

Gyste dudó, la tenacidad de Shaina pese a las mil heridas que tenía era incluso mayor que la que ella había demostrado, se sentía empequeñecida ante el valor y el coraje de la que fue su única amiga en el Santuario.

Shaina: ¡Furia Relámpago!

Ante la sorprendida Gyste, el cosmos de Shaina se tornó dorado, Fórnax y Geki pararon su combate ante tal despliegue de cosmos, de las manos de la amazona plateada surgieron corrientes de electricidad de alto voltaje, la antaño líder de los caballeros de los abismos puso sus brazos en cruz y elevó su energía, aún sabiendo que el ken de su adversaria la destruiría.

Durante apenas una fracción de segundo, recordó toda su vida, no tan larga como esperaba, pero sí intensa. La muerte de sus padres tratando de salvar un arrecife infectado por el petróleo, su llegada al Santuario, el como la maltrataban sus compañera, la amistad de Shaina, el exilio a la Isla Espectro y, finalmente, su lucha contra aquel valeroso caballero... Seiya de Pegaso.

Cuando los primeros golpes desgarraron su armadura y rompieron su máscara, dejando ver su hermoso y joven rostro, se podía contemplar una sonrisa de satisfacción, el ken de Shaina fue letal y la expulsó cientos de metros lejos, la amazona de Ofiuco, agotada, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Gyste: Shaina... - murmuró adolorida, agarrándose su abdomen que no cesaba de sangrar - Has sido muy valiente... Estoy... Segura... De que los caballeros de Atenea... Podrán... Proteger la... Tierra...

Y así, la guerrera cayó inerte al suelo, ahogándose en un pequeño charco de sangre, con un aspecto reprobable, mas una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Notas del Autor:_

_Saludos a todos los que aún lean esto, jajaja, bueno, en este capítulo traté de hacer un poco hincapié en personajes que tenía olvidados (Jabu, Marin, Ikki...) y en el tema Abel, como ven, este dios jamás cambiará, siempre será así de "mal chico" y parece ser que los asgardianos se meterán en esta guerra sin cuartel. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque el próximo estará aún mejor: "¡Secretos del Pasado! La Tragedia de Lemuria". Dudas, comentarios, insultos a: _**_lordomegawanadoo.es_**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	12. La Tragedia de Lemuria

Capítulo 11

"¡Secretos del Pasado! La Tragedia de Lemuria"

El Fuego de la Casa de Leo ha empezado a extinguirse

Quedan 7:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Antaño Bosque Ilusión, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los generales marinos y la sirena Tetis habían notado la reacción de Sorrento, el hombre que había aparecido irradiaba un poder fuera de lo común, su cosmos parecía el de un dios, y de sus ojos emanaba una fuerza maligna bastante hipnotizante.

Isaac: ¿Qué ocurre Sorrento? ¿Acaso conoces a este hombre? - preguntó el Kraken, mostrando ser el más confundido de entre sus compañeros -

Sorrento: Im... posible.. ¿Caronte? - tartamudeó, sin poder salir de la impresión que parecía causarle la presencia de aquel tipo -

Kayssa: ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? - exclamó de pronto el demoníaco general, llamando la atención de los demás - ¿Hablas del mismo Caronte del que tanto hablaste desde hace dos generaciones?

Eo: El... Eso es imposible. ¡Sorrento! ¡Nos contaste que tu enfrentamiento con Caronte fue hace 3000 años! ¿Cómo explicas su presencia aquí? ¡Ahora!

Krishna: "La única explicación posible es que se haya convertido en un dios pero, con las referencias que Sorrento nos dio de este ser, sería una locura que los dioses del Olimpo lo hubieran aceptado.." - pensaba en silencio el más sereno de entre los generales de Poseidón -

Isaac: No entiendo nada... ¿¡De qué hablan!? ¿Cómo es posible que Sorrento haya enfrentado a alguien hace 3000 años? - preguntaba lleno de dudas -

Caronte: Así que tenéis a un novato en vuestras filas, tú también eras un novato cuando nos vimos por primera vez. ¿Lo recuerdas.. "Sirenita" ? - dijo el guerrero, con total cinismo en cada palabra -

Baian: ¡Infeliz! ¡No permitiré que insultes de ese modo a un honorable general marino! ¡Vientos Huracanados!

El furioso guerrero de Hipocampo se lanzó cual bólido contra el misterioso ser, sin escuchar las advertencias del general de Sirena, el cosmos del general se encendió como nunca antes, llagando a rozar el 7º Sentido, sin embargo, cuando el mortal ken estuvo apunto de golpear a Caronte, éste agrandó sus filosas garras color escarlata, y acuchilló el duro rostro de Baian, para luego derribarlo de una fuerte patada que destrozó por completo el peto de su armadura, para acabar, el monstruoso caballero agarró del cuello a su adversario, y lo lanzó a los pies de los generales, que observaban anonados como un de ellos había sido vencido con tanta facilidad.

Tras un corto tiempo de sorpresa, el general de kraken frunció el entrecejo y encendió su cosmos con furia, tratando de alcanzar de nuevo el Cero Absoluto, sin embargo, sus compañeros Kayssa y Eo se adelantaron.

Kayssa: ¿Te crees el diablo jovenzuelo? ¡Te mostraré lo que es ser un demonio! ¡Infierno Marino!

Eo: ¡Prueba el poder de las Seis Bestias de Escila!

Caronte pudo esquivar con facilidad los millares de embistes del general de Leumnades, pero las cosas empezaron a tornarse más difíciles cuando el aguijón de la abeja reina logró provocar un ligero rasguño en su frío rostro, esto sirvió para que el guerrero elevara sus sentidos, logrando esquivar la inhalación del vampiro y el desgarrón del águila gracias a sus resistentes antebrazos.

Cuando las bestias restantes junto al ken de Kayssa estuvieron a punto de golpear a Caronte, éste saltó lo suficiente para poder ver con claridad los puntos débiles de las criaturas de Esquila. Mediante una lluvia constante de patadas que parecían ser meteoros, Caronte neutralizó al lobo, el oso y la serpiente del manto marino de Eo, destrozando su escama, para acabar dejándolo inconsciente tras un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro; sin siquiera pisar el suelo, el monstruoso adversario desgarró por completo la cara de Kayssa con sus"colmillos de cancerbero", que raparon la faz del marino de forma vertical, provocando que Leumnades perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo abatido, emanando sangre de las incontables heridas provocadas.

Isaac: ¡Pagarás maldito! ¡Aurora Boreal! - exclamó, harto de ver caer a sus camaradas caer sin que él pudiera hacer nada -

Ante la mirada atónita de Isaac, Caronte se mantuvo erguido mientras su ken apenas generaba una ligera y casi invisible capa de hielo que enseguida se convirtió en agua tibia que recorría rápidamente el flamígero cuerpo del guerrero, que sonreía cínicamente.

Caronte: Veo que eres tan "inteligente"... - comentaba con sarcasmo - como tu querido amigo Hyoga, ni en mil años podrías siquiera refrescarme con una brisa tan caliente -

Isaac: "¿Pero, de qué habla? Estoy seguro de haberme acercado bastante al Cero Absoluto. Debería haberse congelado al instante..." - pensó confundido - ¿De qué conoces tú a Hyoga infeliz?

Caronte: Uno de los caballeros de bronce que se enfrentaron hace rato conmigo. El Cisne creyó que su candente temperatura me había vencido. ¡Ja! ¡Qué iluso!

Isaac: ¡Sólo dices tonterías! ¡Hyoga maneja totalmente el Cero Absoluto que es la más baja temperatura! Ahora sentirás ese poder, aunque muera en el intento, haré que te tragues tus palabra... ¡Aurora Boreal!

En esta ocasión, el ken del general de Kraken alcanzó la mínima temperatura, congelando todo a su paso, sin embargo, Caronte simplemente recibió el impacto, encendiendo ligeramente su cosmos.

Ante el total desconcierto de Isaac, su ken desaparecía a varios metros del guerrero, siendo desintegrado por una especie de escudo flamígero generado por el cosmos de Caronte. Sin ánimo de rendirse, Kraken lanzó de nuevo la técnica congelante con el poder del Cero Absoluto, pero de nuevo pasó lo mismo.

Caronte sonrió al ver la cara de cansancio que cargaba Isaac, sin duda había enfrentado a incontables enemigos antes que a él, y eso le estaba costando la conciencia, seguramente caería tarde a temprano, pero él no tenía pensado esperar más.

Caronte: Creo que ya me has demostrado todo lo que sabes hacer niño, ahora sentirás lo que es el verdadero poder... - aseguró con una sonrisa siniestra mientras afilaba sus temibles garras escarlata - ¡Por los colmillos de cancerbero!

A una velocidad fuera de lo común, Caronte corrió directo a Isaac, quien no pensó ni dos veces volver a lanzar su ken, el haz de energía azulada capaz de congelar el mismo fuego fue despedazada por las garras de Caronte, que golpeaban puntos fijos de la corriente helada, permitiendo al guerrero llegar frente a su adversario.

Nada más los dos enemigos estuvieron cara a cara, se inició un choque de golpes y contragolpes en el que enseguida Caronte empezó a tomar ventaja; antes de que Isaac pudiera evitarlo, Caronte hizo incendiar su puño derecho y derribó a Isaac, rompiendo el peto de su escama, el Kraken trató de levantarse pero una certera patada en la nuez por parte del guerrero lo dejó inconsciente.

Caronte miró sonriente a los dos generales que quedaban, Sorrento estaba realmente paralizado ante el increíble y aterrador poder que su antiguo enemigo desprendía, pero Krishna no se echaba atrás y blandía su lanza sagrada, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera necesario para defender a sus camaradas, y lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de Tetis.

Caronte: Parece que aún quedan dos crustáceos y una sirenita... Llamada Sorrento. ¿Empezamos?

Esfera Neptuno, Antaño Bosque Ilusión

Julián Solo apenas había salido de su asombro ante el poder de Tritos, que ya le había empezado a asediar con su fulminante "Rayo de Coral". Con un fuerte impulso, el joven avatar lanzó su tridente, que atravesó fácilmente la lava del laberinto formado por el caballero astral, sin embargo, Tritos simplemente apuntó el arma divina con su mano con la palma descubierta, haciendo que se volviera en contra del dios.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Julián pudo retener el tridente, que había sido relanzado a una velocidad que incluso a él le había costado vislumbrar, sorprendentemente, el dios de los océanos sintió un infernal calor que le hizo soltar su sagrada arma, al ver sus manos, pudo observar que estaban enrojecidas y cubiertas de algunas capas de tono negruzco, para él no había duda, la lava que lo rodeaba no era normal.

Al volver a ver a su adversario se topó con que ya no le era visible, por un momento el dios creyó que se había vuelto invisible pero, gracias a su cosmos y sus sentidos, pudo percatarse de que Tritos se estaba moviendo a una velocidad superior a la luz infinitas veces, desplazándose entre los agujeros que dejaba el puzzle de lava de forma perfecta, sin posibilidad de error.

Concentrando al máximo su cosmos, pudo sentir los destellos de energía, ocultos pero intensos, que irradiaba el caballero astral; en apenas un microsegundo, el dios de los mares fue brutalmente golpeado por el tridente de su enemigo, que atravesó parte de su escama, provocando que un chorro de sangre cayese al suelo y que el joven Solo soltase su arma, al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas, escupiendo brotes de líquido sangriento.

Tritos: Veo que no has podido esquivarlo. - puntualizó sonriente mientras arrancaba su tridente del pecho de Poseidón, provocando que éste cayese al suelo, sólo manteniéndose gracias a sus manos, que ardían infinitamente a causa de lo ardiente del suelo - ¿No lo entiendes verdad Poseidón? Incluso almacenando en tu interior el alma de un dios, utilizas un cuerpo humano, y la lava que yo he sacado del interior de la tierra, posee un calor comparable al núcleo de la Tierra, bastarían unos segundos de contacto, para que perdieras tus manos.

Para Poseidón aquello le sentó como un baño de agua fría, si al menos pudiera desatar todo su cosmos podría hacer que el mismo ardor del Sol se convirtiera en las más helada de las brisas, pero eso significaría el despertar total de uno de los tres Crónidas, un peligro aún mayor que el propio Apolo.

Tritos: ¿Sabes? Aunque la idea de rematarte ahora mismo se me antoja bastante, no quiero eliminar a un pobre diablo como Julián Solo. - el avatar de Poseidón, miró con rabia a su enemigo, sin poder levantarse, mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su mentón incesantemente - No, yo quiero aplastar al dios que nos traicionó, al ser mezquino que no supo apreciar nuestra eterna lealtad y permitió la destrucción de nuestro pueblo.

Con gran dificultad, Julián pudo ponerse de pie, aunque tambaleándose, el joven avatar sabía perfectamente que si aún permanecía vivo era porque Tritos así lo quería, sin duda el poder de los caballeros astrales superaba todo lo imaginable.

Julián: ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con dificultad, acercándose al caballero de Neptuno, tambaleándose - ¿Qué yo exterminé... a tu... pueblo?

Tritos: ¿Exterminar? ¿¡Tú!? ¡No! Tú simplemente dejaste que pasara. ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Quizás un corto viaje al pasado te haga recordar, y con suerte podré tener mi revancha contra el "Dios de los Mares"

Poseidón no podía creer tal despliegue de poder, Tritos hizo estallar su cosmos, que pasó de ese color fulgente propio de los guerreros del Sol a un color azul marino, brillante como el mismo fuego, pero del color del agua, aquella aura cubrió toda la zona, atrayendo corrientes de magma y lava que se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra ambos guerreros, Julián pensó que moriría pero, increíblemente, la lava tomó la forma de una especie de serpiente que fue rodeándolos en forma de espiral, hasta que los cubrió por completo y tomó forma de cúpula, que parecía mostrar imágenes del pasado.

Templo Misterioso, Riscos de la Locura

Para el caballero de la Corona Boreal Solar, era incomprensible lo que le costaba dar un mísero paso, un fuerte ardor en el estómago comenzó a hacerse presente, el corona cayó de rodillas, sólo pudiendo aguantarse gracias a las manos, un sudor frío empezó a generarse por todo su cuerpo y gotas de sangre salían de su nariz, para Orestes no había duda, estaba al borde de la muerte.

Con la vista nublada observó el techo de la sala en la que se encontraba, los rostros de los Doce Dioses del Olimpo lo miraban inquisidores, pareciera que eran el jurado de su propio juicio final.

- Así que tú eres el bastardo que asesinó a mi hermana. - comentó una voz aguda, que resonó por toda la zona -

- Infeliz traidor. ¡Sentirás los peores castigos en el Tártaro, pero antes sufrirás nuestra ira! - aseguró otra voz, algo más aguda que la anterior -

El corona con gran dificultad se levantó, sonriente, sus verdugos ya habían aparecido, dos caballeros de oro permanecían firmes frente a la salida del recinto, con un fuerte odio en sus ojos. Orestes alzó sus puños y elevó su cosmos como pudo, aquella sería su última batalla.

Cinturón de Hipólita, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Geki notó enseguida como su compañera de armas caía abatida, habiendo vencido a Gyste, pero no había siquiera segundos para pararse a ayudarla, el caballero de Fórnax no cesaba en su intento de acabar con el santo de Oso, quien no podía hacer más que esquivar los continuos ataques de su temible enemigo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora que Shaina ha caído, ya nada podrá protegerte caballero de bronce! - aseguró el guerrero, lanzando una tanda de bolas de fuego que por poco destruyen a Geki, que pudo salvarse gracias a su velocidad -

Geki: "Maldita sea, este monstruo parece ser incluso tan rápido como un caballero de oro, no, sólo sus llamas lo son, este caballero no puede alcanzarme con sus golpes y por eso se vale de sus ataques de fuego pero... aún sabiendo eso... ¿Cómo podría?"

Los pensamientos de Geki fueron cortados por una lluvia de bolas de fuego, sabedor de que no podría esquivarlas, el caballero de bronce cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro y elevó su cosmo-energía hasta donde le llegaban las fuerzas, una enorme explosión sucedió frente a los ansiosos ojos del caballero de fuego, quien saboreaba ya su victoria.

- ¿Lo ves santo endeble? Nada pudiste hacer contra mi poder, mis técnicas de fuego junto al poder del Sol son un arma absolutamente... ¡¡MORTAL!!!

Antes de que el humo causado por la reciente explosión se disipara, el caballero lanzó dos torrentes de magma a través de sus brazos, no quería correr riesgos, sin embargo no se percató de algo muy importante, y es que ahora sus brazos estaban inutilizados, de repente de entre el humo y las llamas apareció Geki, corriendo entre los dos kens de fuego a una velocidad vertiginosa, en su puño cargaba la furia del "Rey de las Bestias", que sin duda atravesaría la coraza del guerrero flamígero, ni siquiera cuando el santo de Fórnax cruzó las dos corrientes de fuego pudo detener a Geki, era pura geometría, aquellas dos fuerzas sólo se cruzaban en un punto, el santo de Oso ya lo había atravesado, pareciera que era el final del guerrero pero, en un movimiento inesperado, éste finalizó su ken y esquivó por muy poco el ataque del caballero de Atenea, que rasgó su brazo derecho inutilizándolo.

Pero era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, una ligera sonrisa de Geki le demostró que él esperaba aquella reacción, antes de que el santo de Fórnax pudiera hacer nada, el caballero de Atenea ya lo había sujetado fuertemente por los brazos y las piernas, inmovilizándolo.

Geki: ¡Idiota! Esperaba que esquivaras un ataque que ya veías venir, era algo lógico, sólo quería distraerte, hace tiempo que deduje que tú no eres lo suficientemente rápido como para enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo, y que por eso no hacías más que lanzarme aquellas bolas de fuego, ahora estás inmovilizado por la más mortal de mis técnicas... ¡¡El Abrazo del Oso!!

Los fuertes brazos del guerrero presionaban de tal modo el cuerpo de su enemigo que le era imposible si quiera moverse. El caballero de Fórnax notó el crujido de varios huesos pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar dolor, debía haber alguna forma de poder zafarse de aquel ataque.

- ¡Je, je, je! ¿Crees que estoy vencido? Recuerda que aún poseo las llamas más ardientes del mundo, si no me suelas, no podrás esquivarlas. - aseguró el caballero de Fórnax, tratando de no mostrar signos de flaqueza -

Geki: ¡Adelante caballero! ¡Tú también sufrirás tu propio ataque! - contradijo sonriente, a lo que su enemigo murmuró mil maldiciones -

- "Maldición, ese infeliz tiene razón, pero... Es posible que la armadura bendecida por Apolo pueda protegerme, sí, no saldré peor parado que este caballero de bronce... de todos modos, es eso, o morir aplastado" - reflexionaba el guerrero de fuego, al tiempo que elevaba fuertemente su cosmos -

Geki: ¿¡Qué haces!? - exclamó extrañado, tratando de aguantar el calor que emanaba del guerrero - ¡No me harás flaquear por mucho que eleves tu cosmos, en unos segundos caerás inerte al suelo, ríndete y salvarás la vida!

- ¿Por qué he de rendirme en una batalla que ya he ganado? ¡Siente la presión de tu derrota! ¡¡ERUPCIÓN VOLCÁNICA!!

Ante la total sorpresa de Geki, bajo sus pies se quemó el suelo, antecedente del más poderoso ken de su adversario, un terrible torrente de magma los atacó a ambos como si fuera una verdadera erupción volcánica, debido al dolor causado por el ataque, Geki cayó inconsciente al suelo, mas aún vivo; el caballero de Fórnax se salvó gracias a la protección de su armadura, tal y como lo había pensado.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - reía de forma maniática - ¿Lo ves oso pardo? ¡¡Nada puede detener mis llamas!! Y mi armadura es lo suficientemente resistente como para protegerme.. Y ahora, podrás clamar maldiciones en mi contra cuando estés en el Tártaro.

Lentamente, con una sonrisa repleta de locura homicida, el caballero de Fórnax se acercó al inconsciente Geki, cuya piel ardía por el ataque recibido y apenas podía abrir los ojos, todo parecía indicar que aquel era su final pero, el sentir una poderosa cosmo-energía detrás hizo que el asesino volteara, ignorando al santo de Oso.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó asustado, aquel guerrero portaba una armadura de plata, no bendecida por Apolo, era sin duda la original -

- No puedo criticar tus actos pasados en contra de los caballeros de Atenea, yo también actúe de la misma forma, todos estábamos influenciados por la megalomanía del patriarca Arles, que en realidad era el caballero de Géminis, Saga. Sin embargo, ahora Atenea nos necesita más que nunca, enfrenta al temible Apolo, dios Sol, hijo de Zeus. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no pelear en su nombre?

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - preguntó con rabia, las palabras de aquel santo lo habían desconcertado, se trataba de un caballero de su misma generación, que luchó en el nombre de Arles, pero él nunca conoció a ningún caballero de plata, exceptuando a las amazonas Shaina y Marin, así que no tenía ni idea de contra quien se estaba enfrentando - ¿Quién eres?

El caballero, de mediana estatura, rostro sonriente y bronceado, y pelo largo hacia arriba de color grisáceo, miró con firmeza al guerrero de la llama, haciendo que éste diera varios pasos hacia atrás, mostrando flaqueza.

- Spartan de Brújula, caballero de plata al servicio de la diosa Atenea, fui yo quien encendió el Reloj de las Doce Casas, pues sólo son necesarias doce horas para que la verdadera justicia se imponga sobre la arrogancia divina.

- ¡Estás loco! Apolo representa el poder y por tanto la justicia... ¡¡Y ESO TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!! ¡¡¡Torre de Fuego Infernal!!!

De nuevo, el caballero de la llama lanzó el ken con el que pretendía rematar a Geki hacía poco, pero en esta ocasión el ataque fue inmediatamente detenido por la fuerza mental de Spartan, que devolvió el ataque con el doble de potencia.

- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Poco importa cuanto fuego me lances bastardo plateado! Esta armadura es inmune al calor. - aseguró eufórico, recibiendo de lleno su propio ken, que fue absorbido por su armadura -

- ¡Pero no es inmune a mi fuerza! - gritó una voz detrás del caballero de Fórnax, quien no necesitó voltear para darse cuenta de que Geki se había recuperado - ¡Golpe del Rey de las Bestias! - el puño del santo de Oso, más poderoso que nunca, atravesó limpiamente el corazón de su enemigo, matándolo en el acto -

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Apolo y Artemisa, los dos dioses gemelos que representaban los astros que vigilaban la Tierra, miraban el Santuario en su totalidad, sintiendo cada batalla que allí se generaba, pese a que Artemisa parecía preocupada, Apolo mantenía una actitud altiva, como siempre se había mostrado desde tiempos mitológicos.

Apolo: ¿Por qué hermana? No comprendo vuestro interés en ese simple mortal. ¿Quizá os atraiga su fuerza desenfrenada, capaz de rivalizar con los dioses? - preguntaba el dios Sol sin mirar a su hermana, tratando de buscar una razón coherente a los sentimientos de ésta -

Artemisa: No sé lo que siento hermano, desde que vi a Ícaro por primera vez, siempre supe que era especial pero... Cada vez me siento más unida a él, y cuando vi su reprobable estado... Sentí un dolor muy agudo, algo que nunca había sentido.

Apolo: Hum - soltó de pronto, como una especie de risa, sin abrir los labios, mirando de reojo a su hermana - Igual pasó con ese cazador impertinente, Orión. Al final, cuando nuestro padre lo ascendió al Olimpo, como Caballero Kundalini, dejaste de prestarle atención, pronto pasará lo mismo con Ícaro, por mucho que trates de diferenciarte de las demás, eres tan caprichosa como las demás diosas...

Las palabras de Apolo hirieron profundamente a su herma, quien la miró ofendida, sabía perfectamente como solían comportarse los dioses cuando encontraban algo de su argado, durante algún tiempo lo protegían con recelo e incluso en algunas ocasiones aseguraban que no había nada más maravilloso, pero con el tiempo lo olvidaban para dar paso a otro nuevo "capricho".

La mente de Artemisa viajó al pasado, a la Era del Mito, cuando los humanos creían y servían a los dioses con fervor.

En aquellos tiempos, la joven diosa de la luna, gustaba de bañarse a la luz de la luna en tierras mortales, aún a riesgo de ser observada por los libidinosos seres humanos, uno de ellos, Acteón, sufrió su ira por atreverse a tal blasfemia.

Dada la lujuria que habitaba en todos los hombre que la diosa había conocido, Artemisa se convirtió en una acérrima enemiga de ellos, al igual que su madrastra, la todopoderosa, Reina de los Dioses: Hera.

Sin embargo, de entre todos los seres humanos, uno logró llegar a su corazón, se trataba de un honesto cazador, que sólo mataba para sobrevivir, pese a esto, la diosa quedó maravillada del buen trato que siempre recibía del joven, su caballerosidad que jamás se vio quebrantada, y su nobleza.

Su hermano el dios Sol, lo confundió con amor, o quizás lo vio siempre como un simple capricho de su joven hermana, después de todo... ¿Cómo esperar que un dios tan soberbio sea capaz de creer en el amor? Y así mandó aquel escorpión a que acabara con su vida, pero Apolo no contaba con la intervención de su padre, el sabio y benevolente Zeus, quien concedió a Orión, dada su nobleza, la oportunidad de servir a la diosa de la Luna en el Olimpo, como su fiel guardián protector.

Apolo: ¿En que piensas hermana? - preguntó intrigado, cortando los pensamientos de su hermana -

Artemisa: Me preguntaba donde estará nuestro padre. ¿De verdad crees que el apoyaría lo que estamos haciendo? - preguntó, haciendo ver que la duda gobernaba su corazón -

Apolo: Nuestro padre... Él siempre estuvo entusiasmado con la humanidad, los humanos siempre le interesaron, quizás más que a cualquier otro dios. Pero, ya no se trata de que vivan en el pecado, de que cometan los más horribles crímenes y destruyan el mundo con la guerra. Han levantado la mano contra los mismos dioses... merecen sufrir el castigo que les he reservado.

Artemisa no contestó, recordar a Orión empezó a quebrantar la seguridad que tenía en sus actos, y más aún cuando pensó en aquel altivo santo de bronce, amado por su hermana, Seiya de Pegaso.

Realidad Alterna, Interior del Templo Misterioso

Con un dolor ardiendo en su estómago, el caballero de pegaso se levantó con dificultad, apoyando su pierna derecha en un frío suelo color grisáceo, lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, se encontraba en medio del espacio, o eso parecía. Un oscuro manto negro adornado por millares de puntos luminosos era lo único que parecía haber en aquel lugar, el santo se sintió verdaderamente confundido, apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y un dolor punzante perforaba su cabeza, pero aquel nimio sufrimiento no se comparaba a la impotencia que sentía al no poder salvar a Atenea...

Atenea... La diosa por la que desde hacía ya casi dos años, sería capaz de dar su vida, era lógico, él era un santo, un caballero que había jurado proteger a la diosa de la Justicia y protectora de la Tierra, sí, pero por mucho que él tratara de negárselo a sí mismo, esa no era la única razón por la que quería protegerla, no era el deber, ya se lo había dicho a la joven diosa cuando Artemisa tomó el control del Santuario, su vida, le pertenecía a ella...

Seiya sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, no podía pensar así, era algo imposible, Saori era una diosa y él un mortal, un ser humano que no tenía derecho siquiera a pensarlo, pero era algo que escapaba a su voluntad.

Tratando de ignorar el asunto, el caballero de pegaso buscó en el infinito a su amigo Shiryu, era imposible sentir su cosmos, como si algo, o alguien, estuviera interfiriendo.

- ¡Flecha Fantasma!

Cientos de flechas venidas de todas partes cayeron sobre Seiya quien trató de esquivarlas pero eran demasiadas, una de ellas atravesó fríamente su pierna izquierda, haciendo que no pudiera levantarla, Seiya lanzó un grito de rabia mas que dolor al ver como el resto de las flechas, que parecían haberse clavado en el pequeño saliente sobre el que estaba, desaparecían al instante.

Antes de que el santo pudiese siquiera pensar en quitarse la flecha una sombra golpeó fuertemente su rostro con una patada voladora que lo mandó cerca del borde, haciendo que Seiya pudiera ver como debajo de aquella plataforma sólo había más abismo, lo primero que pasó por la mente del joven guerrero fue que si caía, posiblemente jamás podría regresar.

Inmediatamente Seiya se levantó y elevó su cosmos al máximo, cerró los ojos puesto que su enemigo parecía esconderse en las sombras, dejó de lado sus cinco sentidos y se valió de su intuición y el 7º Sentido para alcanzarlo, ambos adversarios chocaron en un intercambio de golpes y contragolpes que parecía no tener fin, pero gracias a su Arayashiki Seiya pudo lograr ver un punto débil en su adversario, un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago hizo desistir al enemigo que resultó ser Anteo de Sagitario.

Seiya: Tú eres uno de los traidores a Atenea que sirven a Apolo. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¿¡¡DÓNDE ESTA SHIRYU!!??

Anteo: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Aún no lo sabes? Bueno no es mi deber decírtelo.

Seiya: ¡Maldito! - rugió elevan su cosmos -

Anteo: Infeliz santo de bronce. ¿Crees tener el poder suficiente para vencerme a mí que soy un caballero de oro?

Seiya no respondió con palabras sino con su poderosa técnica, los meteoros de pegaso asediaron a Anteo que sólo salió vivo gracias a su armadura, inmediatamente Seiya lanzó el poderoso "Cometa Pegaso" que el santo dorado esquivó por poco, pero no se percató de que las verdaderas intenciones del valeroso guerrero de Atenea eran las de desatar el "Puño Rodante de Pegaso" que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, antes de que se pudiera levantar, Seiya puso su pie cerca del cuello del guerrero caído, insinuando que si movía un solo dedo lo pagaría caro.

Seiya: Escucha traidor, te aseguro que si no me cuentas lo que está pasando no vacilaré en castigar tu blasfemia hacia la diosa Atenea con la muerte. - aseguró sin dudar, presionando sobre el cuerpo de Anteo, que lo miraba aterrorizado -

Anteo: No seas arrogante Seiya, no podrás matarme porque... ¡¡SOY UN SANTO DE ORO!!

En una explosión fulgente de cosmos hizo que Seiya saliera de nuevo varios metros lejos, aunque el "ataque" no le afectó como el anterior, el impacto fue suficiente como para empujarlo y alejarlo de Anteo, quien parecía bastante enfadado.

Seiya: ¿Aún no lo entienden? Da igual que nuestro enemigo sea un caballero de oro, un ángel del Olimpo o un dios. Nosotros que luchamos en el nombre de la justicia poseemos la protección de Atenea, y... ¡No necesitamos más! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Una lluvia de golpes en forma de meteoros golpearon a Anteo, quien se defendió con los brazos cruzados, pese a todo, el santo tenía una voluntad inquebrantable y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Justo cuando el asedio de los meteoros estaba a punto de lanzarlo al vacío, Anteo lanzó un ataque cósmico a través de sus ojos que cegó momentáneamente al caballero de Pegaso, momento aprovechado por su enemigo para lanzarle un gancho que lo elevó por los aires, y un rodillazo que le destrozó el peto de su armadura.

Anteo: Je, je, je. ¿Y ahora? - dijo altivo mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Seiya, que estaba doblado sobre su pierna doblada. Sin miramientos, Anteo dejó caer al santo al suelo -

Muy lejos de ahí, Shiryu había pasado la misma situación confusa que Seiya, sin embargo él si la entendía, sabía que estaba en una especie de cuarta dimensión como cuando entró a la Esfera Plutón, sí, una realidad alterna creada por el misterioso caballero de Géminis.

Shiryu no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, pese a su ceguera su 7º Sentido le permitía saber que el caballero de Virgo lo observaba detenidamente, también sentía las dudas que gobernaban la mente de aquel guerrero, que había vendido su alma al dios del Sol y que ahora enfrentaba a la diosa a la que una vez juró proteger.

Shiryu: No te molestes en no hacer ruido, que esté ciego no significa que no sienta el cosmos de un traidor como tú. - aseguró con calma -

Kraynak: ¿Seguís llamando traidores a aquellos que luchan en nombre de los soberanos del Universo? ¿No te das cuenta caballero, de que los traidores son ustedes? - contradijo Virgo, mientras daba cortos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente de su adversario -

Shiryu: Veremos quien de nosotros es el que lucha verdaderamente por la justicia, te advierto que no vacilaré en usar todo mi cosmos... ¡Dragón Naciente!

Un cosmos verde blanco precedió a la ejecución de la poderosa técnica del dragón, capaz de desviar el curso de una cascada, Kraynak parecía sorprendido por el ataque, pero pudo esquivarlo inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y dando varias volteretas para estar alejado de su enemigo, evitando un nuevo ataque.

Shiryu: "¿Qué? ¡Ha esquivado el Dragón Naciente! Ese hombre parece ser un guerrero muy poderoso, deberé tener cuidado o en un descuido podría vencerme" - reflexionó Shiryu -

Kraynak: ¿Por qué no usas Arayashiki? Ya comprendo, vosotros caballeros sólo lo habéis vislumbrado en contadas batallas, no tenéis el nivel de mis compañeros, Cáncer y Piscis os destruirían en un instante, pero no será necesario ya que no saldrás vivo de aquí, y Anteo ya se está ocupando de tu compañero.

Shiryu: ¿Qué? ¿¡Hablas de Seiya!? - exclamó contrariado, sin recibir respuesta -

Kraynak: Es hora de que sientas el verdadero sufrimiento, un dolor más allá de lo físico y mental, voy a quebrantar tu espíritu caballero, cuando acabe, suplicarás clemencia a los mismos dioses a los que has osado levantar la mano. - decía mientras movía sus brazos en movimientos extraños y una poderosa fuerza espiritual empezaba a rodearlo -

Shiryu: Lo lamento caballero, pero no puedo demorarme en este combate, he de conseguir la Mano de Dios y liberar a la princesa Atenea antes de que el Reloj de las Doce Casas se apague definitivamente, como santo de Atenea. ¡Ese es mi deber! ¡Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan!

El cosmos verdoso de Shiryu estalló en una tormenta de feroces dragones que amenazaban con desintegrar el cuerpo del santo de Virgo, sin embargo, éste parecía muy concentrado en la elaboración de su técnica y no parecía prestar atención al ken que estaba a punto de destruirle.

Kraynak: Tan impetuoso como Dohko, Dragón ese ataque no podrá hacer nada contra mí... ¡Proyección Astral!

El santo de Dragón elevó al máximo su cosmo-energía, y los "Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan" parecían haber dado en el blanco, sin embargo, Shiryu se había puesto a la defensiva, pues sabía que el caballero de Virgo, había desatado una poderosa técnica antes de recibir su ken.

Shiryu trató de relajarse, concentrar su cosmos para no caer desprevenido, sin embargo, todo parecía estar calmado, sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba, podía sentir a Kraynak en el mismo lugar en el que había recibido de lleno el ataque de los "100 Dragones", pero al mismo tiempo parecía no estar ahí, como si su esencia se hubiera evaporado dejando sólo su cuerpo y cosmos. De pronto, el dragón percibió una presencia que se le acercaba por detrás, de modo que volteó bruscamente, preparando su mejor golpe. Lo que vio le dejó helado...

Shiryu: No... No puede ser...

- ¡Castigo de las Mil Lamentaciones! - un poderoso puño rodado de mil almas en pena que clamaban por su muerte atravesaron el corazón de Shiryu de forma etérea, golpeando su propia alma, haciendo que cayera inconsciente -

Esfera Neptuno, Antaño Bosque Ilusión

Julián se sentía confundido, una sucesión de imágenes le fueron mostrando parte del gran continente de Tao, también conocido como Lemuria, sin duda eran imágenes del pasado ya que esa región fue hundida hacía 3000 años.

Tritos: Será mejor que te calmes Poseidón, porque esto va para largo... - dijo sonriente ante un crispado Julián, cuyos ojos centelleaban una irracional rabia hacia el guerrero astral - "Esto es Tao, o como lo llamáis ahora, Lemuria, muy pocos recuerdan su existencia, incluso muchos caballeros de los dioses ignoran que una vez existió tal civilización. Ahí convivíamos tres razas: Los lemurianos, que adoraban a la diosa Atenea y forjaban sus armaduras; los atlantes, habitantes de la región de la Atlántida, separada del continente por un gigantesco río, ellos formaban parte del ejército de Poseidón y descendían de la unión de las ninfas del mar, las oceánides con seres humanos; por último, muchos seres humanos que desde antes del Imperio Egipcio ya sabían leer y escribir, se valieron de sus conocimientos superiores para huir de la barbarie, y alcanzar aquel mundo civilizado.."

Julián escuchaba todo atentamente, mientras observaba minuciosamente cada imagen, aquel mundo era increíble, una especie de universo dentro de la misma Tierra, donde tecnología y naturaleza no sólo convivían en paz, sino que cooperaban entre sí. Además, sin haber un líder de por medio, sin encontrarse en medio de una dictadura, las razas convivían en paz y armonía, sin guerras ni crímenes. ¿Sería ese mundo real?

Tritos: "Desde que Atenea bajó a la Tierra y se hizo cargo de ella, tú Poseidón fuiste el primero en confrontarla, y perdiste, perdiste miserablemente y eso costó la vida de todos tus talantes, fuiste encerrado bajo el sello de Atenea, y la Atlántida se hundió, provocando los primeros desastres naturales que había vivido Tao..."

Julián empezó a recordar, el día en que supo que era Poseidón, todo lo vivido por el dios de los mares entró en su mente, no pudo prestar total atención a todo lo que acababa de descubrir, pero si recordaba a Atenea y sus caballeros, sus eternos enemigos.

Tritos: Y tú te vengaste... ¿Verdad? - Julián abrió enormemente los ojos, de nuevo el agua pura que mostraba las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su estado flamígero - Tras el nacimiento del Santuario, Atenea nos abandonó, se fue de Tao, olvidándose de aquellos que forjaron sus armaduras para irse con los corrompidos seres humanos, eso lo pagará... ¡PERO TÚ IRÄS PRIMERO!

La lava ardiente cayó pesadamente al suelo, ambos guerreros elevaron sus cosmos hasta el Octavo Sentido para protegerse del infierno abrasador que se les venía encima; ante la sorpresa de Julián, el magma se transformó enseguida en un lago congelado, un frío terrible comenzó a invadir el lugar. Tritos, sin parar de contar su historia, se acercaba a Julián.

Tritos: Sólo tú pudiste hundir Tao, con tus océanos, cuando te liberaron hace 3000 años, te uniste a Atenea para enfrentar a Hades que en esos tiempos había declarado la guerra a esa diosa traidora, la ayudaste, y ella como pago, pasó por alto que hundieras el mundo que tanto la protegió... ¿No es cierto?

Julián se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por mucho que pensaba no recordaba nada de hace 3000 años, sin embargo el odio irracional de Tritos estaba a punto de hacerle pagar,

Tritos: Ahora que te he refrescado la memoria, muere. - dijo elevando su cosmo-energía hasta el infinito, y concentrándola su tridente, con el que apuntaba el cuerpo de Poseidón - ¡Rayo de Coral!

El ken avanzaba rápido, pero al mismo tiempo, lento, la historia sobre Lemuria le recordó cada desgracia que ocasionó siendo Poseidón, un verdadero infierno para muchísimas personas, él pudo comprobarlo viajando con Sorrento y Tetis, había movido cielo, mar y tierra para ayudar a sus víctimas, de forma desinteresada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que... Él era un asesino.

El monstruoso rayo congelante golpeó a Julián, y Tritos sonrió complacido, ya daba igual que no despertara Poseidón, de todos modos, hoy destruiría a su cuerpo huésped, y seguro Apolo lo encerraría en el Tártaro, de donde nunca saldría. De pronto, el mismo rayo que el guerrero astral había lanzado contra Poseidón, regresó con el doble de potencia contra Tritos, mandándolo cientos de metros hacia atrás, inmediatamente, Tritos miró enfurecido a su agresor, el alma de Julián había sido consumida por una fuerza muy superior, el glorioso cosmos divino de uno de los tres Crónidas ahora cubría toda la Esfera Neptuno.

Tritos: ¿Quién... eres tú? - preguntó totalmente contrariado, sabía quien era pero jamás imaginó que tuviera tal poder -

- Ya Julián Solo hizo su papel, me ha demostrado su total cobardía al no enfrentarte con todo su poder, los remordimientos humanos son inútiles en batalla, ahora que al fin he despertado por completo, es el momento de que empieces a pedir perdón. - dijo en tono solemne, no cabía duda, el dios de los mares, había resucitado -


	13. Lucha a muerte en la Cumbre del Delirio

**Capítulo 12**

"¡Juegos Macabros! Lucha a muerte en la Cumbre del Delirio"

El Fuego de la Casa de Leo se está extinguiendo  
Quedan 7:15 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Esfera Neptuno, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Tritos trataba de permanecer indiferente ante el resurgimiento del segundo dios más poderoso del Olimpo, cuyo poder sólo es comparable con el todopoderoso Rey de los Dioses, Zeus. Sin embargo, el cosmos que estaba desatando superaba con creces al del mismo Apolo, y eso era algo que estaba haciendo trastabillar la voluntad del caballeros astral de los Océanos.

Poseidón: Insolente mortal, tu cosmos está podrido... Cargas en tus hombros el deshonor de la derrota, tus ancestros fueron demasiado débiles y no pudieron vencer a unos jovencitos que apenas sabían de guerras... ¿Me culpas a mí, un dios, que es incapaz de equivocarse, de la debilidad de una raza inútil que no pudo sobrevivir al paso de la Historia? - preguntó el imponente dios, sin dejar de elevar continuamente su cosmos, su figura apenas era vislumbrada por el brillo azulado que mostraba su fuerza interior al salir al exterior -

Tritos dio un paso hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente sus dientes, aquel ser al que más odiaba estaba insultando a los valientes talantes, que siempre defendieron la fortaleza de Poseidón hasta el final, que nunca dudaron de la verdad de su Señor, el guerrero apretó tan fuertemente sus manos, que un espeso líquido azulado, posiblemente su sangre, empezó a caer al pequeño "charco" que ahora cubría toda la superficie de la Esfera Neptuno.

Poseidón: Pero no sólo la debilidad te empaña... humano, el hedor de la traición hacia tu Señor... ¿Osas enfrentarme a mí que soy el Señor de los Océanos?

En un segundo, el guerrero expandió su cosmos en una fulgente ola destructiva, elevándose a los cielos como una columna de energía celeste, lejos de sorprenderse, el Rey de los Mares caminó pacientemente hacia Tritos, al tiempo que de su armadura surgían alas, tres a cada lado, y ésta empezaba a tomar la apariencia de una kamei divina.

Antaño Bosque Ilusión, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Sorrento parecía dudar, al igual que Tetis, por lo que Krishna decidió dar un paso al frente, señal de que él sería el siguiente oponente del oscuro caballero de la Oscuridad, el cual lo observa con sádica sonrisa.

Krishna: Yo seré tu siguiente adversario... Demonio. - aseguró con firmeza, alzando la lanza sagrada de Crisaor -

Caronte: ¿Acaso piensas que eres más poderoso que tus compañeros? No eres más que un simple general marino... - murmuró con desdén, enfureciendo a la sirena Tetis, quien hizo ademán de querer atacar, pero el prudente marino de Crisaor se lo impidió -

Krishna: Cuando nuestros cosmos se enfrenten veremos quien de los dos es más poderoso... No cometa el error de subestimarme caballero o te pesará. - aseguró sin mostrar signos de flaqueza ante el inconmensurable poder de Caronte -

Caronte no respondió, simplemente lanzó una esfera oscura con desgana, aún así, el ken parecía poseer una fuerza abrasadora, el general marino la destruyó valiéndose de un giro de 360º de su lanza dorada, pero no se salvó de recibir el mortal efecto expansivo del ataque al ser destruido.

Tras un silencio abismal, en el que Krishna observó minuciosamente cada movimiento del guerrero de las sombras, el marino se lanzó a por él moviéndose en zigzag con el fin de confundirle, pareciera que el guerrero astral ni se había propuesto defenderse pero, justo antes de que el arma sagrada de Crisaor rozara el rostro indiferente de Caronte, ésta se paró estrepitosamente.

Krishna: ¿Pero qué...? ¡Agh! - borbotones de sangre empezaron a salir de la boca de Krishna mientras éste caminaba torpes pasos hacia atrás, para caer sólo sosteniéndose en su rodilla derecha, el guerrero de las sombras, le había clavado sus filosas garras escarlata en el estómago -

Caronte: No me gusta enfrentar a seres tan débiles.. Esta batalla carece de emoción.. ¿Ese es el poder que tienen los más poderosos guerreros de Poseidón? Sinceramente, dais lástima. - le decía con frialdad Caronte al desangrado marino - ¿Así que por la espalda, eh? - en un movimiento más veloz que la luz, Caronte agarró del cuello a un desvalido Baian, levantándolo varios metros por encima del suelo - Cuanta falta de honor veo en ustedes... No merecen vivir.

Ante la mirada furiosa de los generales marinos, Caronte partió el cuello de su compañero Baian, dejándolo caer cual basura, aquel acto no hacía más que agrandar el miedo que parecía gobernar la voluntad del general Sorrento, mas no era el caso de Tetis, que se lanzó valientemente contra el asesino de Baian. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer pues, bastó un simple ademán del cosmos del guerrero de Plutón para despedazar su escama, y dejarla inconsciente, al pasar cerca de ella, la apartó con el pie bruscamente, lo que enfureció en sus adentros a Sorrento.

Krishna: Eres un... vil demonio... - dijo con dificultad, la herida que tenía en el estómago era grave -

Caronte: El peor de ellos... No por nada he salido del mismo Tártaro.. Ahora levántate Krishna, demuéstrame tu poder, vamos, estoy esperando que vengues la muerte de tu compañero... ¿Acaso eso no basta para que pelees en serio conmigo?

Sin poder mantener más su actitud fría y prudente, Krishna se lanzó cual bestia salvaje a por Caronte, lanzando sendos golpes con su lanza que el caballero de la Oscuridad esquivaba con absoluta facilidad, el general marino, sorprendido de la velocidad de su contrincante, concentró sus chacras para elevar la suya, lo que le permitió acertar un golpe en el rostro de Caronte, quien dio rápidos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, Krishna cambió su posición por una más defensiva, aunque totalmente dispuesto a retomar el asedio.

La herida que había producido en el rostro a su enemigo no le llenó de satisfacción, no debía bajar la guardia, un ser como Caronte no sucumbiría por un solo golpe, pese a que prácticamente le había cortado la nariz. Un prominente corte la atravesaba de forma diagonal y de éste no paraba de salir sangre que maquillaba el sombrío y sonriente rostro del guerrero astral.

Krishna: Aunque poseas un cosmos que iguala al de los mismos dioses, yo pudo concentrar los chacras para hacer más poderoso mi espíritu, y así lograr la verdadera fuerza. - aseguró sabiamente, a lo que Caronte le respondió con una sonrisa -

Caronte: Sí... Reconozco que siempre he sido débil de espíritu... - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que pasaba su mano sobre la herida - pero trato de compensarlo con una fuerza cósmica absoluta.. - un ligero sonido indicó que el caballero se había congelado la herida, pero al mismo tiempo al quitar la mano se veía una cicatriz con signos de quemadura - Los caballeros astrales poseemos un total dominio sobre la temperatura, en apenas un segundo, podemos pasar de las mismas llamas del sol al cero absoluto, o incluso más allá, eso nos permite cicatrizar rápidamente nuestras heridas.

Krishna: Aún así, el dolor no se irá tan rápidamente. - contradijo firmemente, mientras preparaba de nuevo su lanza para atacar, aunque de nuevo la herida que le había causado Caronte comenzaba a arder, el general marino sabía perfectamente como ocultar su sufrimiento, para no propiciar el engrandecimiento de su adversario.

Caronte: ¿De verdad crees que esto es dolor? No marino... El dolor no es algo que puedas provocar con un arma, es algo mucho más... profundo que eso. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de haberme golpeado? No eres el primero, ni serás el último, siempre existirán rivales cada vez más poderosos que sean capaces de enfrentarme, sin embargo, cualquier daño que puedan hacerme sólo me fortalecerá porque al fin y al cabo... ¡Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte! - Caronte abrió enormemente los ojos expandiendo un cosmos incandescente, contrario a sus poderes oscuros, demostrando que sus palabras sobre el poder de los guerreros astrales para manipular la temperatura no eran habladurías -

Krishna: Entonces tendré que matarte... ¡Siente todo el poder de la lanza sagrada de Crisaor! - gritó, precediendo el ataque más veloz que había ejecutado en su vida -

Pese a todo el esfuerzo de Krishna por atacar rápidamente, Caronte observaba al general como si fuera una película a cámara lenta, de ese modo, el guerrero astral encendió su puño derecho y lanzó un fugaz puñetazo que golpeó directamente el arma sagrada, desintegrándola a su paso, para luego destrozar el peto de la escama de Crisaor, empujando a su enemigo a los pies de Sorrento.

Sorrento: "Es como hace 3000 años.. ¿Por qué... por qué no puedo moverme?" - se preguntaba el general marino, furioso con su propia cobardía -

Un totalmente malherido Eo de Escila agarró los pies de Caronte, parecía que se había acercado arrastrándose, aunque no por sigilo sino por los graves daños que sentía en todo su cuerpo, Caronte lo observó con indiferencia, a lo que el marino frunció el ceño con furia, apretando fuertemente las piernas de su enemigo, aunque la protección de su alba hacían inútil tal acción. 

Caronte: Reconozco que tenéis una voluntad muy fuerte, pero no os servirá de nada... Sería mejor que te mataras, eso adelantaría tu fin y te eximiría del sufrimiento que soy capaz de causarte si continúas con esta odisea.

Las palabras de Caronte sólo alentaron la furia y la sed de venganza que gobernaban el alma de Escila, cuando su escama empezó a brillar el guerrero astral pudo sentir la ira de las legendarias Seis Bestias de Esquila, que se aventaron en su contra de forma aterradora, sin embargo aquel poder no era suficiente para hacer mermar la voluntad del terrible caballero de las sombras. La abeja reina y el murciélago cayeron presa del cosmos fulgente de Caronte, el "Zarpazo del Oso" y el "Colmillo de Lobo" no pudieron comparase a los "Colmillos de Cancerbero" que desató Caronte, las últimas bestias de Esquila, el Águila y la Serpiente, fueron detenidas por la dureza del alba.

Eo se sentía impotente, pero aún le quedaba un as en la manga, ahora que su escama había sido destruida, sólo podía lanzar su máximo ataque, antes de que las heridas recibidas lo regresaran al Hades, en una gran muestra de perseverancia y valor, Eo se levantó, totalmente desangrado y tambaleándose, pero su determinación de acabar con su adversario no había mermado en lo más mínimo.

Caronte: Valoro tu determinación marino, recibiré tu próximo ataque sin oponer resistencia aunque te advierto... Que no te servirá de nada un solo guerrero no puede hacer nada frente a un caballero astral. -advirtió el guerrero, haciendo descender su cosmos flamígero -

Ro: Maldito... Presuntuoso... Te haré tragar... Tus palabra.. ¡Agh! - por un momento el general pareció caer pero se sostuvo gracias a su mano izquierda y su rodilla derecha, inmediatamente, el guerrero se levantó preparando su mayor ataque - Sentirás la furia de las Seis Bestias de Esquila en un solo ataque... ¡¡¡¡TORNADO VIOLENTO!!!

El ataque fue demoledor, destruyendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a Caronte, quien recibió el impacto en todo su esplendor, tal como había dicho anteriormente, sin poder ver el resultado, Eo cayó muerto tras su último esfuerzo diciendo unas últimas palabras inentendibles.

Templo Misterioso, Cumbre del Delirio  
Riscos de la Locura

Orestes, resintiendo el ardor del veneno, interiorizó parte de su cosmos, con el fin de suprimir el dolor que sentía y que, sabía, debía haber sido provocado por su antigua rival, la amazona dorada de Escorpio. Aquella acción no le salvaría de una muerte segura, pero al menos le permitiría enfrentar a su enemigo con más probabilidades de vencer, sí, el corona ya se había resignado a que aquella fuera su última batalla.

Baal: Caballero de Leo, sé que Escorpio era vuestra hermana, y merece ser vengada por tus manos... Pero espero que me permitas castigar a este infeliz... – comentó el guerrero dorado, mirando de soslayo a su compañero de armas -

Ángel: Sólo deseo que este pecador sufra los más terribles dolores que puedan ser causados, haz lo que quieras Baal pero recuerda... Yo seré quien de fin a su miserable existencia. – recordó con un odio estremecedor perfumando sus palabras, a lo que el caballero de capricornio simplemente asintió –

Orestes mantuvo una posición defensiva, era de locos atacar ciegamente a dos rivales de tal poder, debía aprovechar lo poco que le quedaba de vida, si iba a morir, primero se los llevaría a ellos, tal como dijo Napoleón: "Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa". Luchar con calma aún estando al borde de la muerte le traería su última victoria.

Durante varios minutos que se hicieron eternos, los dos santos de oro se limitaron a observar a su adversario, parecía imposible pero.. El guerrero divino estaba totalmente exento de heridas, como si no acabara de enfrentar a una guerrera del nivel de la santa de Escorpión, eso enfurecía al impulsivo Baal, mas no al prudente caballero de Leo, algo le decía que aquella imbatibilidad que mostraba era mera fachada, y que su hermana le había dejado al borde de su fin.

Orestes: ¿A que esperáis caballeros? ¿Acaso deseáis que sea yo el que de el primer paso? - preguntó con sarcasmo, cargando una enorme fuerza cósmica en sus manos -

Baal se dispuso a callar las palabras de aquel altivo guerrero pero el caballero de Leo lo detuvo con un simple ademán de su brazo, parándole en seco, aquel santo dorado sabía perfectamente cual era el juego de Orestes, y no estaba dispuesto a caer en el.

Ángel: Escúchame bien caballero, no caeré en tus burdas provocaciones, es mejor que aceptes lo inevitable, siquiera un guerrero celeste como tú puede contra dos caballero de la más alta alcurnia de la Orden...

Baal: ¡Basta de advertencias! - gritó lleno de furia, cortando las palabras de su compañero, quien no pareció molesto - ¡Debemos mandarlo al Hades de una maldita vez!

Orestes: Esa actitud no es propia de un caballero...

El sarcástico comentario de Orestes impulsó la ira de Baal, quien se transportó justo enfrente del Corona, éste aprovechó lanzando su "Resplandor de Luz", el escudo esférico invisible que formó Baal a su alrededor apenas pudo protegerle, la coraza fue fragmentada en mil pedazos y le hizo chocar contra una de las columnas, bajo la estatua de Apolo que observaba fríamente el arduo combate, las paredes de mármol se resquebrajaron fácilmente.

Silenciosamente, Ángel pudo acercarse a Orestes, intentó acabar con el Corona de un simple golpe seco, sin embargo el guerrero se valió de sus sentidos para bloquear el ataque con su antebrazo, pudiendo contraatacar con una lluvia de golpes que lo estamparon contra el suelo, bajo la estatua de Artemisa.

Orestes: Si ese es todo vuestro poder, al menos puedo asegurarme llevaros al Hades conmigo.

Como si de dos demonios furiosos se tratara, los dos santos benditos de Apolo se abalanzaron a por el Corona, miles y miles de ataques a una velocidad abismal, comparada con la de la luz, ninguno de los dos guerreros de oro entendían como Orestes, después de haber luchado contra Escorpio, podía esquivar el asedio como si nada, mas Leo parecía entender mejor lo que pasaba, no se trataba simplemente de velocidad, eran reflejos, esos movimientos... le recordaban a algo muy antiguo...

Orestes: Sería mejor que aumentaseis la velocidad, o os despedazaré antes de que podáis siquiera comprender, que vuestro poder no vale nada...- decía con suma tranquilidad, elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito, le bastó un salto para posarse sobre el rostro de la majestuosa estatua de Zeus, justo encima de la salida - ¡Oh! Soy el todopoderoso Zeus... Veneradme. - exclamó con cinismo y burla, enfureciendo al caballero de Capricornio -

Baal: ¡No eres más que un blasfemo! - gritó lleno de rabia -

Ángel: Sólo retrasas lo inevitable, tarde o temprano caerás al Hades. Pero antes... Te haré sentir la muerte de mi hermana. Caballero de Capricornio...

Las palabras del caballero de Leo indicaron a su compañero lo que debía hacer, Orestes miraba todo impasible y, antes que el poderoso psíquico iniciase el ataque, cargó toda su fuerza en una sola mano, provocando serios temblores en toda la sala, sin duda, el ken que iba a desatar sería devastador.

Orestes: Lamento mi descortesía pero aún me quedan rivales que enviar el infierno, entre los que se encuentra vuestro querido dios, no puedo perder mi valioso y escaso tiempo con lacayos de tan ínfima categoría como vosotros, para los caballeros de la Corona Solar, los santos de oro son poco... ¡¡Qué se desaten los Mil Resplandores!!

Inmediatamente, Baal desvió los cientos de fulgores cósmicos gracias al escudo psiónico que había formado a su alrededor, rebotando hacia su compañero de armas, Leo parecía estar condenado a recibir todo el furor del ataque de su enemigo, sin embargo ante la sorpresa de Orestes, Ángel empezó a realizar unos movimientos felinos, que junto a su velocidad, le hicieron esquivar uno por uno los resplandores, a cada rayo que evadía, Orestes caía más en la desesperación, elevando la furia de sus ataques, pero ninguno llegaba a siquiera rozar al ser.

Orestes: "Cómo es posible... Agh, me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, no, no puedo traicionar la confianza del Febo, he de proteger a la hermana de mi Señor aunque me cueste la vida, de todos modos, moriré pero.. Prefiero hacerlo peleando" - reflexionó el valeroso guerrero de la Corona, antes de elevar su cosmos al infinito - ¡Furias tendréis que esperarme mucho más!

Al cesar el ataque, Ángel pensó que realmente Orestes había sucumbido, pero todo lo contrario, era como si todo el cosmos concentrado de aquel hombre, se hubiera liberado al instante emanando la ferocidad de una estrella, el aura dorada, normalmente calmada, del caballero, se había tornado violenta hasta el punto de iluminar toda la sala por encima del abanico de colores celestiales que otorgaban las gemas del lugar, estaba claro que su poder era tan terrible como el de los dioses, pero Leo no parecía en absoluto preocupado, mas lo extraño era la tranquilidad del impetuoso Capricornio, que se encontraba en absoluta relajación.

Ángel: "Todos y cada uno de los seres vivos de este planeta guardamos el más absoluto poder, un poder ilimitado, pero es sólo cuando apenas nos queda vida para disfrutarlo cuando éste se libera, pobre guerrero descarriado, ahora desatas tu más alta carta en una sola jugada, que locura, detendré ese ataque, y luego no te quedará más remedio que recibir todo el peso de la deshonra que te hará sentir la derrota" - pensó sonriente mientras empezaba a concentrarse en el ataque, sus ojos empezaron a parecer los de un animal, un jaguar específicamente -

Una estrella era lo que había y no un caballero, el Octavo Sentido era visible, el más grande de los poderes, la más pura esencia primordial, la fuerza de los dioses, ahora mostrada en las manos de un hombre, antes de que nadie pudiera pensar en esquivarlo, Orestes soltó monstruoso ken...

Orestes: Preparaos oh, grandiosos guerreros de la "justicia" - exclamó con cinismo el guerrero - sentid la más terrible de las fuerzas, el cosmos absoluto, la ira del sol caerá sobre vosotros... ¡¡Resplandores Solares!!

Círculos explosivos de luz se formaron alrededor del caballero de Abel, desatando la hecatombe solar, varios haces destructores cayeron sobre los dos caballeros de oro que miraban impasibles el ataque, la destrucción fue tal, que Orestes no pudo ver que quedó de ellos.

Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos, la luz cegadora tragaba la sala de forma rápida e imparable, ni siquiera un dios distinguiría alguna figura en ese lugar, incluso el caballero de la corona, estando por encima de todos los demás, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta... ¡De que varias flechas caían sobre él! Lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su brazo derecho para protegerse, la expresión de Orestes fue de sorpresa al ver como las saetas atravesaban la dura protección de su antebrazo, causando que la sangre fluyera como un río sobre su rostro.

Antes de poder sacarse las flechas, un arma giratoria desgarró su peto, de nuevo emergió aquel fluido escarlata que parecía ansioso por decorar su armadura, Orestes se sentía furioso e impotente, pero no tenía tiempo para descansos, mientras el resto del lugar parecía la nada, de aquel vacío salían lanzas incontables, haciendo uso de sus reflejos pudo esquivar el asedio a duras penas, más no la flama que lo cubrió por completo en segundos y lo lanzó al suelo de golpe.

Orestes lanzó un bramido, entre el dolor y la rabia, se encontraba en medio de un vacío blancuzco, y estaba seguro de que su poder no podía haber distorsionado la realidad a ese nivel, con mucho esfuerzo se sostuvo de rodillas y aguantándose con las dos manos, sus ojos se llenaban de sangre que le cegaba, apenas veía imágenes espectrales y abstractas, más pudo distinguir como una figura majestuosa se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Haciendo gala de su voluntad, Orestes se alzó aunque sentía cada vez mayor presión, como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera aplastando, pero no tuvo más remedio que ignorar eso al ver lo increíble, el ser que le había atacado con la lanza, era.. ¡Atenea! O más bien, la estatua que antes estaba alrededor de los demás dioses en la sala en la que hacía poco enfrentaba a los dos santos dorados.

Poco podría imaginarse Orestes que en realidad, ya había perdido toda esperanza, su cuerpo, antes vigoroso y reluciente como la estrella que ilumina la Tierra, ahora se helaba como el Nifheim, Leo lo miraba satisfecho, y Baal seguía meditando, la muerte no era suficiente, era vital que sufriera, era ese el mayor deseo de Ángel, vengar la muerte de su bienamada hermana.

Realidad Alterna, Interior del Templo Misterioso

Seiya de Pegaso abría los ojos con lentitud, su vista estaba nublada, un gran dolor perforaba su cabeza y por todo su cuerpo sentía una angustia desconocida que le consumía más que todos los golpes que había recibido, tras tumbarle, Anteo había seguido atizándole con una furia inusitada, jamás había sentido esa ira desproporcionada, ese odio devastador mezclado con la más irracional de las locuras, debido a la paliza, el santo sentía algunas costillas rotas y apenas podía levantarse, debía hacer acopio del Séptimo Sentido, y olvidar la vista, el tacto, el oído, el gusto, el olfato y la mente, sólo así podría enfrentar de igual a igual a un caballero dorado de igual a igual, sólo el último cosmos podía confrontarlo.

En el interior de todo ser humano, más allá de todo lo que la ciencia puede estudiar, más allá del cuerpo, el alma, y la mente, se halla una fuerza infinita, un poder que no conoce de límites, tan terrible como maravilloso, las posibilidades son infinitas, mas sólo algunos elegidos pueden conllevar ese poder, hacer que cubra todo su ser, sí, el cosmos no tiene límites, pero si lo tienen las personas que lo despiertan.

En la antigüedad, sólo los dioses carecían de barreras, los humanos tenían barreras que impedían el total despertar del cosmos, y la comunión de éste con el ser, aquella posibilidad sólo estaba en manos de aquellos por los que fluía la sangre divina, tanto dioses como semi-dioses e incluso otros seres que de algún modo, se emparentaban con estos seres tan omnipotentes.

Y ahora esas barreras habían caído, en esta era los humanos han roto los límites y han rozado el poder de los dioses, esto se ha convertido en una amenaza para la hegemonía del Olimpo y los grandes señores del Universo han decidido el fin de ésta.

Mientras reflexionaba en todo eso, Seiya meditó por unos instantes, olvidándose de cualquier acto impulsivo, concentrándose para alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, el aura cósmica empezaba a tornarse dorada, impregnando su ropaje sagrado con aquel divino color, el recuerdo de los valerosos santos de oro cruzó la mente del joven, antes de que su cosmo-energía estallara por fin, su armadura de bronce relucía ahora con la misma magnificencia que una coraza dorada, propia de la Elite del Santuario.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Pegaso fue proseguir su combate contra Anteo pero lo que vio lo dejó tan atónito que olvidó por completo la idea. El santo de Sagitario estaba de pie, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, con el pelo totalmente despeinado y la armadura resquebrajada en mil cortes, probablemente infundadas por el mismo Anteo, sin duda aquel hombre se había vuelto loco y sólo era capaz de soltar palabras sueltas e incoherentes.

Anteo: Yo... Dorado... Caballero sí... Soy... ¡No!... Lo merezco.. Sí... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! La sombra se acerca... Todos... Hades.. Miedo... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo no temo... No. ¡No! ¡¡NO!! ¡Tengo poder! Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí... ¡Sí, Señor! Oh Maestro... Nos castigan... Somos una deshonra... Sí, sí, sí... No merecemos el honor... Latigazos, latigazos, latigazos... ¡¡LATIGAZOS!! El fuego purifica... ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Seiya no comprendía nada, las palabras habían cesado y ahora Anteo sólo reía, reía cual loco, una horrenda baba escurría por su mentón, sus ojos se volvían cáscaras vacías de color blancuzco, ahora aquel pobre diablo "miraba" directamente a Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, más que temor sentía compasión por el alma de Anteo, al tiempo que pensaba la razón de su locura.

Seiya: Anteo de Sagitario... ¿Cuál es la razón de tu locura?

Anteo: Anteo no.. Sagitario tampoco.. El bronce es humillante... Me humillan... Me pegan... Sufro demasiado... El Patriarca... Él... Él no.. ¡NOS MATARÁ A TODOS!

Como si aquella exclamación fuera un grito de guerra, Anteo cayó sobre Seiya con una patada voladora que el Pegaso pudo bloquear con su antebrazo, sin duda sólo gracias a su cosmo-energía podía jactarse de seguir teniendo uno, una lluvia de puñetazos impidieron un contraataque por parte del caballero de bronce, quien trataba de buscar una vía de escape al asedio, pero su enemigo no se lo permitía pese a que sus golpes eran caóticos y desorganizados, como si fuera un brutal berzerker del ejército de Ares, con una pequeña estrategia ideada de forma precipitada, el santo de Atenea permitió que un potente puñetazo le destrozara el rostro, enviándole al extremo de la plataforma en la que se encontraba, casi había olvidado el escenario de su combate, y que en cualquier momento podía caer en Un abismo infinito, probablemente sin fondo.

El caballero de Atenea pasó su mano por la comisura de sus labios, limpiando un río de sangre, aquel golpe había sido más duro de lo que imaginaba, pero se había librado del asedio, de nuevo Anteo parecía mostrar su inexplicable locura, aunque más bien parecía como si tratara de salir de ella.

Anteo: Deja de hablarme.. ¡Déjalo! Ya no soy él... Ahora no soy tú... ¡Santo de Bronce! Mugrienta rata, carne de cañón... Sólo prueban el furor del enemigo... ¡Malditos Caballeros de Bronce! ¡¡;MALDITOS!!

Ante un anonado Seiya, Anteo desgarró con sus garras doradas su rostro tratando de librarse de su locura, el hombre cayó de rodillas, parecía haberlo conseguido, jadeos de cansancio le impedían hablar, pero al regresar la mirada al Pegaso, con su monstruoso rostro desgarrado y su maquiavélica sonrisa, era imposible saber si había recuperado por completo la cordura.

Anteo: No se puede entrar aquí sin haber ascendido los riscos primero Pegaso, el Maestro nos transportó aquí después de darnos vida, no, no fue Apolo el responsable, je, je, je. Los dioses nos exigen que luchemos con honor, que protejamos la paz en la Tierra, que peleemos por la libertad, la justicia y la igualdad, sí, todo es muy... hermoso.. - el tono cínico y burlesco que usaba Anteo no amedrentó a Pegaso, quien ya preparaba su cosmos para un nuevo ataque - Pero luego te dejan olvidado en el Hades, no hay gloria ni futuro en los Campos Elíseo para los caballeros de Atenea, esa mocosa impertinente, sí la recuerdo tan bien. ¡Je, je, je! ¡Ja, ja, ja! - de nuevo otra risa rellena de aquel aire de locura, Seiya trataba de atar cabos, entre las incoherencias pasadas y sus nuevas revelaciones, atento a cada palabra de aquel santo renegado - Yo sólo era un pobre diablo, un huérfano de la guerra. ¿Tal vez francés? ¿Alemán? ¿Ruso? Ni siquiera importa... Sólo un griego podría ser caballero, tuve que decir tantas mentiras, pero con el Maestro todo era distinto, él sabía lo que yo quería, lo que todos queríamos, Atenea sólo era una mocosa caprichosa, como todos los dioses... ¡Sólo el Maestro nos protege! Él nos devolvió la vida, fabricó las 88 armaduras de Atenea, 88 nuevos ropajes lamentablemente sin vida, pero para eso estaba Apolo, un nuevo niño malcriado que cree tener derecho a gobernar... Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Seiya: Sólo dices incoherencias, hace poco asegurabas que el Maestro los mataría... ¡Estás completamente loco!

Anteo: La purga era necesaria, vital, sólo la sangre valía para el pacto... Después de todo, siempre se trata de sangre! Ahora nosotros hemos regresado, sólo hemos vuelto para servir fielmente las órdenes del Maestro, me maldigo por mi debilidad de espíritu, este desequilibrio sólo demuestra que los riscos me habrían matado, pero loco o no, acabaré con tu vida antes de mi regreso... ¡Pero no al Hades! Por mi fiel servicio, me espera el Eliseo...

En el brazo de Anteo empezó a generarse una esfera, de fuego y rayos púrpuras, su núcleo, una fulgente y minúscula estrella, rodeada por un pequeño mundo comprimido de estrellas, la fuerza que emanaba de aquel ken, hizo trastabillar al mismo Anteo, sin duda alguna, el caballero de Sagitario ni siquiera podía soportar tal poder, pero su enfermiza locura le impedía retractarse, había aceptado el sacrificio cual fanático. Ese era el rostro que observaba la esfera cósmica, el de un fanático completamente fuera de sí.

Anteo: Como te dije yo sólo era un huérfano mentiroso, también algo cobarde lo reconozco, pero el Maestro confiaba en mi poder, dejó que Eón de Géminis me entrenara, aquel hombre que se hace llamar Cástor, y que posee y domina el secreto de las dimensiones...

Seiya: Maldito seas, ahora no sólo sé que has renegado de tu diosa, también traicionas a los seres que te dieron una nueva oportunidad, está claro que no eres más que un traidor... ¡Sentirás el castigo de la justicia de Pegaso!

Anteo: Siente este gran poder... Tus meteoros no son nada... Será como si atacases a un agujero negro, esto sobrepasa todo lo que hallas visto en tu miserable vida Pegaso... ¡¡Masa cósmica, desata todo tu poder y estalla, conviértete en una supernova que arrase a mi enemigo!!

Seiya: ¡¡Por el meteoro!!

Con un esfuerzo abrumador, Anteo echó hacia atrás el brazo para ganar fuerza, fuerza para impulsar el ken, con la palma abierta una fuerza invisible envió la bomba de energía destructora contra Seiya, pese a la horrible velocidad, para Seiya y sus meteoritos todo iba lento, era como lo había dicho Anteo, sus ataques eran consumidos por el ataque, desparecían en el inmenso vacío que se debía esconder dentro, el santo de Pegaso trató de alcanzar de nuevo el Octavo Sentido, despertar la kamei y bloquear aquel ataque capaz de destruir estrellas, pero algo se lo impedía, quizás el ambiente bloqueaba su espíritu, no podía asegurarlo, decidió optar por una defensa, volcando todo el poder de su cosmos para protegerse, abrió bien los ojos, no era un cobarde, no tenía la muerte, sólo temía el destino de Saori y por esa razón estaba dispuesto a sobrevivir, ni mil supernovas le impedirían proteger a su diosa, siempre se levantaría, sólo por ella...

La cosa estalló, y la explosión iluminó todo aquel mundo alterno el flash duró minutos que parecieron eternos, sorprendentemente, el saliente la plataforma permaneció intacta, todas en realidad, aquel mundo era en parte ilusión, no había nada que destruir, sólo era un infinito abismo donde luchar sin descanso.

Cuando el flash finalizó, Anteo sintió morirse al ver al reluciente Pegaso, ahora vestido con una armadura dorada, el ropaje sagrado de Sagitario, una vez más lo había protegido de la muerte, le había dado una nueva oportunidad para proteger a su diosa, lo único que podía hacer el Pegaso, era agradecer infinitamente al grandioso Aioros, cuya fidelidad a Atenea sobrepasaba los límites de la muerte.

Anteo: Ja... Ja... Ja... - reía el caballero dorado de sagitario entre jadeos, parecía realmente cansado y un tic nervioso empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, aquel hombre no cesaba de girar bruscamente la cabeza - ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡La hora ha llegado! Me lo prometieron, sí, entre las frías brisas de Cocitos, me prometieron una prueba... ¡Demostraré mi valía! Sí... Ja, ja, ja..

Seiya observó detenidamente a aquel hombre, aquel lugar le estaba afectando de forma abrumadora, sin embargo el Pegaso presentía que en medio de aquella locura, Anteo estaba encontrando su "felicidad", ¿sufriría él los mismos síntomas? Era claro que permanecer en la cumbre de los Riscos de la Locura, debía acabar con él y salir pronto de aquel páramo de castigo...

Anteo: La hora ha llegado Pegaso... - un nuevo giro brusco fruto del tic fue desatado, la mirada del guerrero se tornaba aterradora, la más desequilibrada locura jamás habida reflejaban sus ojos - ¡La batalla de los mil días! ¡El duelo de dos caballeros dorados! ¡Que se demuestre quien es el más poderoso! ¡No caeré! ¡No caeré! ¡¡NO CAERÉ!!

A una velocidad lumínica, Anteo atacó con saña a Seiya, el puño derecho se alzaba amenazante, rodeado por un aura abrasadora, el santo de bronce, embestido en coraza de oro, bloqueó el ataque con el antebrazo y contraatacó con un puñetazo en el pecho, que su enemigo bloqueó con su mano libre, al tener los brazos ocupados, ambos oponentes se atacaron brutalmente con un juego de piernas impresionantes, tras varios minutos de infernal pugna, los dos guerreros se separaron para examinarse, pero Seiya no podía concentrarse ante tal psicópata, que no cesaba de dar muestras de su desequilibrio.

Pasó el tiempo, el santo no podía predecir ningún movimiento en su oponente, jamás había tenido que batirse con un rival así, y para colmo de males era un caballero dorado, capaz de regir el cuarto poder, sin duda el ken anterior no era todo el poder que tenía, probablemente dejaba lo mejor para el momento oportuno.

Anteo: No me ataca... No... No me ataca... ¡ES UN COBARDE! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! - una nueva risa macabra desconcentró a Seiya, en el momento en que Anteo volvió la mirada contra la suya, el caballero de bronce sintió un escalofrío - Te mostraré mi verdadero poder...

Tras sus palabras, dichas en un tono gutural, Anteo extendió ambos brazos a cada lado, de forma lenta las puntas de sus dedos, que estaban pegados entre sí, empezaron a emitir unas chispas eléctricas, pareciera que el santo de Sagitario hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos, pues una fuerza invisible, parecida a la que existiría entre dos polos positivos o negativos que intentan unirse, hacía difícil el movimiento, Seiya estaba atento a cualquier ataque pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, las chispas de sus dedos resquebrajaban el espacio abriéndose pequeños agujeros negros en los que introducía sus brazos, ahora de un modo rapidísimo, antes de siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba, Pegaso había tenido que hacer uso absoluto de su Séptimo Sentido para esquivar cientos de golpes que venían de todas partes, se destruía el espacio tan pronto como se cerraban, no sin antes dejar a su paso un nuevo ataque, no había descanso alguno, una distracción podía ser fatal.

Era increíble la efectividad de aquella técnica, en un solo momento podía recibir tantos ataques que podía ser derribado en el momento, sólo una estrategia arriesgada pasaba por la mente del valeroso caballero del bien, debía acercarse a Anteo y atacarle, quizás así podría desconcentrarlo, con gran habilidad, fue dando vueltas alrededor del santo renegado, su travesía era de forma espiral, no era conveniente ir recto, la velocidad de la luz le hizo llegar pronto a la posición, antes de que aquel hombre le lanzara un contraataque, Seiya atacó fugazmente con sus meteoros.

Anteo: ¡No servirá de nada! - exclamó con seguridad, bloqueando todos los golpes con su cosmos de oro, una macabra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del guerrero, quien lanzó un brutal puñetazo recto hacia el pecho del santo, Seiya cruzó los brazos para reducir el daño, pero el ataque en realidad había atravesado de nuevo la barreras del espacio, apareciendo justo detrás de él -

El golpe hizo caer a Seiya, pero se mantuvo gracias a su pierna derecha, pudiendo atacar a Anteo con un rápido ataque, la velocidad de éste, hizo que el impacto alcanzara a Anteo, que escupió sangre, de momento, ninguno de los dos combatientes parecía tener las de ganar. ¿Sería entonces la batalla de los mil días que sólo se produce cuando dos caballeros de oro de idéntico poder se enfrentan?

Al tiempo que Seiya mantenía un furioso duelo contra Anteo, Shiryu hacía lo propio contra Virgo, mas sin duda su pugna era muy distinta, el caballero dorado de la Virgen podía mantener al Dragón manso con la sola fuerza de su inmortal espíritu.

El Dragón agarraba su pecho como si el corazón y el alma estuvieran saliendo de él. El ataque que había recibido había producido más daño en su espíritu que las mil batallas que había librado desde su envestidura de caballero, por momentos su espíritu parecía decaer, pese a mantenerse semi-levantado, no hallaba fuerzas para alzar su puño de nuevo, se sentía derrotado, abatido...

Kraynak: Ahí queda el Dragón de Rozan, igual que tu maestro. ¿Quizás herencia? Quien sabe...

Shiryu: Bastardo... ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar la gloriosa carrera de mi maestro? No ha habido en la historia del Santuario mayor servidor a la diosa que el Viejo Maestro de los Cinco Picos... Y tú... renegado... no tienes ningún... derecho... - decía entre jadeos, era capaz de soportar los peores insultos, las mayores humillaciones, pero jamás dejaría que nadie ensuciara el honor del que fuera su maestro -

Kraynak: Un verdadero caballero jamás permite que su voluntad quede mermada, su único pensamiento debe ser proteger a los dioses que crearon este bello mundo, ellos nos permiten vivir, y debemos agradecérselo con nuestra eterna servidumbre, fiel y sumisa... ¡Dohko no fue capaz de hacer eso! ¡No pudo pensar en el bienestar divino y se dejó llevar...!

Shiryu: ¡Cállate! ¡Dragón Ascendente!

Con toda la furia de su cosmos, el Dragón vencido se alzó de nuevo entre una explosión verdosa, el ataque capaz de desviar el curso de una cascada atravesó el cuerpo del caballero, tarde se dio cuenta Shiryu de que había atacado a una mera ilusión, debido al esfuerzo, cayó al suelo, tratando de buscar las fuerzas para volver al ataque, pero no podía, con desprecio, el santo de Virgo observó al su oponente, para el pelirrojo guerrero de oro, aquel hombre no era más que un traidor del que no se podía esperar nada, un ser que no merecía juicio, sólo una fugaz y deshonrosa ejecución.

Kraynak: Si Dohko hubiera permanecido fiel a los dioses, aún conservaría su preciado regalo, el don de los dioses, la más poderosa de las armas... ¡Excalibur!

Shiryu no salía en sí de la impresión, ¿de que estaba hablando aquel hombre? ¿acaso sería que su propio maestro en su día había recibido el don de excalibur? No era de extrañar pues, sin duda el Viejo Maestro era la muestra viva de lo que el santo más fiel a la diosa debía ser, pero... ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Qué pudo hacer para que se le retirara aquel regalo? El santo de bronce decidió esperar antes de atacar de nuevo, sin embargo concentró su cosmo-energía para estar listo en el momento oportuno.

Kraynak: Pero no... Una vulgar pasión lo alejó del camino recto, y por esto perdió el don celeste de Excalibur, y ahora tú que la portas, sufrirás el mismo destino, pues tú también has blasfemado contra los dioses... ¡Y tu alma no es fiel a Atenea tampoco!

Shiryu tensó la mandíbula, sin duda aquel ataque no sólo había quebrantado su fuerza espiritual, sino que le había otorgado el conocimiento sobre sus sentimientos, en aquel momento Dragón empezó a sentir temor por el futuro de Shun Rei.

Kraynak: Yo merecía ese don, mi alma siempre estuvo entregada a Atenea, sólo a ella, ni a mi familia, ni a nadie, lo dejé todo por la orden, entregué todo mi ser y nada recibí, yo mismo creía que no era lo suficiente digno, que algo fallaba en mí que en aquel jovenzuelo no. Pero... ¿Cómo esperar justicia de una diosa hereje?

Shiryu: Bastardo... Te atreves a insultar a una diosa... Blasfemas contra tu Señora y te dices justiciero divino... - por muchos esfuerzos que hacía, Shiryu carecía de fuerzas para levantarse, era como si su Séptimo Sentido se hubiera anulado, nunca en su vida de caballero había sentido tanta impotencia, aquel hombre era alguien de temer - No mereces ningún don, sólo la frialdad del Tártaro y sus mil tormentos, ahí te pudrirás con Tántalo y Sísifo... Bastardo... ¡Agh!

El santo de Virgo apuntó con la palma abierta al desvalido dragón, de su cosmos empezaban a surgir formas espectrales de tono etéreo, aquella fuerza rodeaba el cosmos del santo de bronce causando un fuerte dolor más allá de todo lo físico.

Kraynak: He aquí al legendario Dragón, uno de los cinco caballeros asesinos de dioses, derrumbado ante un mero caballero. ¿Con este poder que demuestras planeas siquiera inquietar a los dioses? Apolo te fulminaría en un instante mientras tú te preocupas por una mocosa de tan ínfima importancia...

Con furia inusitada, Shiryu respondió a las palabras de Kraynak con su espada Excalibur, agradeció infinitamente al cosmos el haberle dado una nueva oportunidad, el corto fue tan rápido y certero, que Virgo no puedo más que caer de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados y un corte diagonal en el peto del que emanaba un río de líquido escarlata.

El saber los planes de Arles era imposible incluso para el caballero de Géminis, quien por medio de sus conocimientos espacio-temporales había fragmentado la realidad para a dar inicio a lo que el Maestro denominó: "Juegos de Justicia", para aquel santo callado que nunca preguntaba, resultaba realmente extraño aquel nombre para unos simples duelos de caballeros, caballeros dorados...

- "Je, je, je, je. Da igual quienes ganen y quienes pierdan, cuando esto acabe, se abrirá el Muro de los Benditos y recibiré el poder absoluto... El Maestro estará satisfecho" - decía para sí una voz oscura, de tono femenino, que parecía provenir de la espalda de Arles, donde se formaban unas hebras de oscuridad -

Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Apolo sentado en su trono reflexionaba a través de su cosmos celestial como todo el universo temblaba ante él, sí, sólo él era digno sucesor de su padre, el más poderoso y glorioso de los hijos de Zeus, era un digno rey, pero...

Apolo: "Todo Rey necesita a una Reina... Dafne..:" - murmuró el dios al tiempo que la ninfa entraba con altivez en la sala, enfundada en su alba de colores verde esmeralda y oro solar, sin ninguna reverencia se dirigió al más soberbio de los dioses, quien no hallaba fuerzas para reprenderla, Dagón, Pontos y Artemisa permanecían en el exterior, habían recibido órdenes estrictas de no entrar en la sala hasta que el Febo lo ordenase -

Dafne: ¿Me llamaba Ilustrísima? - preguntó con sarcasmo, a lo que Apolo se apareció justo enfrente, sus manos se acercaron al rostro de la bella ninfa, acariciándola con suavidad -

Apolo: Algún día aprenderás a amarme, tenemos toda la eternidad... La flecha negra de Anteros podré arrancarla muy pronto... - aseguraba el dios, a lo que Dafne respondió con un ademán de rechazo -

Dafne: Sólo Zeus o en todo caso Hera podría, y ambos están desaparecidos... - respondió mientras miraba de reojo a Apolo que la observaba en un rictus entre impasible y maravillado - Y si lo lograras, me convertirías en una más de tus amantes y... - Apolo calló sus palabras con un beso, extrañamente cálido que relajó completamente a la ninfa, Apolo desapareció y volvió a aparecerse sentado en su pulcro trono -

Apolo: Pronto comprenderás mi querida Dafne... Pero ahora sólo nos atañe la inmediata destrucción de esos molestos insectos. Llama a Caronte.

Dafne: ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de la pugna que mantiene en contra de los generales de Poseidón?

Apolo: ¿Los generales de Poseidón? ¿Aún no han sido ajusticiado? - Apolo cerró los ojos para darse cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de la reina de Laurel, molesto, abrió fuertemente los ojos - No... Es Posible.. Poseidón... - un fuerte sudor empezó a embriagar la calma del dios Sol, quien trató de calmarse para dar las órdenes pertinentes - Llama a Eolo, y a los Cinco Caballeros Astrales del Interior, que venga la Legión de Santos , Poseidón ha despertado y si no lo detenemos... ¡Será el fin de mis sueños!

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_Al fin un nuevo capítulo, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero trataré de que el 13 no se retrase tanto. En este capítulo hemos podido ver un poco más sobre el poder de los caballeros dorados del pasado e incluso un secreto oscuro para el maestro de maestros, ¿Qué será? En todo caso posiblemente Seiya no esperaba que el charlatán de Anteo tuviera tanto poder, quizás a alguno le choque esa locura repentina pero en realidad es sólo una muestra extrema de los que esa montaña en la que se encuentran hace con la mente... ¿Alguien recuerda un caballero con ciertos, trastornos de personalidad? En el próximo capítulo veremos que hace Apolo para enfrentar a Poseidón, va a arder Troya je, je, je. Si quieren dar el pésame por la muerte de los generales marinos, alabar y/o criticar el capítulo, manden un mail a: _**_lordomegawanadoo.es_**

La Legión de Santos o Ejército Sanctorum es un grupo militar formado por centauros inventado por mí, en la mitología mostraban a los centauros como bárbaros borrachos seguidores de Dionisio, sin olvidar algunos casos de que muestran la parte noble y honorable de la raza (Quirón), este grupo está formado por aquellos centauros cuya forma de vida se asemejaba a la humana y eran más civilizados, fueron los únicos de toda una especie en ascender a los cielos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. ¡Complot! Planes en las Sombras

**Capítulo 13**

"¡¡Complot! Planes en las sombras"

El Fuego de la Casa de Virgo está semi-extinguido  
Quedan 6:30 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Se dice que hace millares de años, en el "Amanecer de los Tiempos" ocurrió la llamada "Gran Explosión" de la que provino la "Gran Voluntad" que dispersó el Caos Primigenio imperante en aquella era anterior al Cosmos, fue en ese momento en que las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar, en que la vida comenzó a brotar, sí, el cosmos brillaba con la luz cegadora de su nacimiento, mientras toda la oscuridad quedaba aprisionada más allá del universo mismo, en un mundo oscuro donde sólo la Noche gobierna, ese lugar al que van aquellos que rehuyen su destino...

Más la joven que ahora pisaba aquel infierno no estaba, ni mucho, menos, en aquel lugar por propia voluntad, la joven Saori Kido, supuesta nieta del empresario Mitsumasa Kido, y reencarnación de la diosa griega de la Sabiduría en realidad, había sido enviada al Caos para que éste se comiera su alma, para que desintegrara su cosmos...

Su aura, siempre dorada y brillante, parecía ser presa de bestias invisibles e inexistentes, que la mataban poco a poco, sin embargo, la diosa no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, debía salir de aquel oscuro lugar cuanto antes y convencer a su hermano Apolo de que detuviera la locura que él, y sólo él, había empezado, la joven avatar se negaba a pensar que su padre estuviera de acuerdo en tamaña atrocidad.

Haciendo uso de su cosmos, trató de buscar el camino, sirviéndose de su fiel compañera Niké, era inútil oler, mil olores la abrazaban en cada instante, con los ojos sólo vería un incesante destello de colores, de tonalidades tan diversas que podían mostrar la mayor de las vistas, o el más macabro retrato, sus oídos sólo escuchaban gritos, unos de auxilio, otros de placer, otros de dolor, alegría... Sí, eso era el Caos, el desorden, la anarquía, un mundo sin leyes donde impera el libertinaje... ¿Eso le esperaba al universo si los dioses morían? Terribles e incesantes dudas empezaron a avasallar la mente de la diosa en el momento en que creyó distinguir lo más cercano al cosmos que había sentido en todo el tiempo que habías estado en aquel lugar.

Balanceando Niké y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Atenea caminó, sin prisa pero sin pausa, siguiendo las débiles fluctuaciones del "cosmos" de aquel ser, poco a poco empezó a sentir un frío indescriptible, aun más bajo que el cero absoluto, no, no era ninguna brisa helada, era la oscuridad que se había adentrado en su espíritu, nuevamente Saori pudo darse cuenta de la locura del Caos al sentir como su cuerpo parecía ser abrasado por las llamas, mientras un frío aterrador le quebrantaba el alma, un fuego abrasador la destrozaba por fuera, pero la joven no abrió los ojos por ningún motivo, aquel dolor... Era real pero ineludible, en aquel mundo por muy dios que fueras, sólo el azar decidiría si sentirás dolor, placer, tristeza o alegría...

- Hola.

La diosa calmó el impulso de abrir sus ojos, de escuchar, de oler, incluso de tocar o saborear, en cualquier momento la nada podía tornarse el más mortal de los venenos, tras unos segundos, aunque bien podrían ser siglos que pasaban a abismal velocidad, al fin, siente la presencia que tanto buscaba.

- No abres los ojos...

-Saori: ¿Quién eres? - la diosa respondió al ente sin nombre ni aspecto, que no despedía olor ni sonidos, aquel ser que le hablaba directamente a la mente, único sentido libre del desorden y la frialdad de las sombras caóticas -

- ¿Importa un nombre en este lugar? - su voz parecía distorsionada, como si de mil seres se tratase - Sólo soy alguien a quien los hados nunca le fueron favorables, y he venido aquí al regazo de la Noche, para escapar de mi... Destino.

Saori: Destino.. - en su mente repitió aquella palabra, lo que siempre han buscado los dioses, Urano lo conocía a la perfección, Cronos regía el Tiempo, Zeus gobierna el universo pero... Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de ir en contra de su destino, pero... ¿Acaso Zeus no lo había logrado? Se profetizaba su muerte en manos del hijo que tendría con Metis, hermano de la diosa que lo igualaría en sabiduría, y sin embargo el Todopoderoso Rey del Olimpo derrotó a Abel y todos sus seguidores -

- Curioso... Una simple palabra... Que encierra tantas preguntas... Especialmente para nosotros... Los dioses...

Sin querer, la sorpresa hizo a la diosa abrir sus ojos enormemente, llegando a su mente las más abstractas imagines que jamás pudo concebir, de pronto, toda aquella realidad se fragmentó en mil pedazos, dejando paso a una eterna bruma y una densa oscuridad, que no ocultaba la misteriosa figura cósmica de su interlocutora.

Saori: ¿Quién eres?

- Ya te lo he dicho... Atenea... En este lugar, los nombres no importan, son irrelevantes, no son necesarios, esto es el Caos ¿sabes? - lentamente, el ente se fue acercando con paso tranquilo hacia Saori, quien no salía de su asombro al ver un reflejo exacto de sí misma - Pero si tanto deseas saber, soy Minerva, diosa romana de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa. - se presentó con sonrisa maquiavélica, espectral, la deidad -

Templo de la Corona, Delfos

Con cuatro guerreros a su espalda velando por su seguridad, el dios renegado sonreía complacido de que sus planes estuvieran saliendo tan bien, ya había dejado el veneno de la guerra entre las estepas de Asgard, el ejército de Odín, el mayor y más grande aliado del Todopoderoso Zeus, ahora ya casi era parte de la rebelión, el tiempo de destruir el Olimpo y recuperar lo que era suyo se acercaba, al fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Pero había algo que le sacaba de sus planes, el silencio, no salía ningún sonido del templo, no, en todo Delfos no había el menor atisbo de ruido, eso preocupó a Abel que hizo señas a su fiel guerrero Atlas para que investigara, el dios rebelde esperó pacientemente aunque preocupado.

Los segundos pasaban, los minutos se desvanecían rápidamente, aquella espera empezaba a tornarse eterna para el dios de modo que decidió seguir pero antes hizo señas a Jao y Belenger para que permanecieran cuidando la retaguardia, sabedor de que era inútil convencer a Clea, pese a que parecía que el paso del dios era tranquilo, en realidad tenía bastante prisa en llegar al templo.

En la zona de los viejos templos derruidos, en los que se produjo la antigua guerra entre él y Apolo, observó con asombro a un caballero enfundado en la armadura sagrada del León, se trataba de Midas, un joven griego al que había acogido en su templo hacía poco.

Al verle recordó que, cuando fue liberado, recibió la orden de castigar a los humanos por sus blasfemias, él sabía que en cuanto les dejara de ser útil, los dioses le devolverían al infierno, y entonces armó todo un plan, en el que formaría el mayor ejército jamás concebido desde la Era Mitológica.

Al liberarse de su prisión, trajo consigo las 88 armaduras de la Corona, creadas a semejanza de la Orden de Atenea, su hermana, minadas por el caos que habita Tártaro, eran inservibles y costaría mucho, tal vez siglos, darles vida, sólo una docena de valientes le habían seguido, el resto estaban demasiado desquiciados, sin embargo al salir, sólo siete pudieron mantener la cordura, entre los cuales estaban Atlas, Jao y Belenger, que se encargarían de su protección, mientras Orestes buscaría jóvenes que pudieran portar las armaduras del Sol, y Clea buscaría a alguien, un alquimista, que pudiera darles el esplendor de antaño a los Ropajes, todo eso pasó hace diez años...

Midas del León provocaba un sentimiento inevitable de compasión, sus huesos habían sido fracturados, incontables y minúsculos cortes decoraban su maltrecho cuerpo y un líquido espeso color escarlata no cesaba de salir de su boca, en la que apenas quedaban dientes.

Con un ademán Abel hizo que sus guardianes se colocaran en tres flancos distintos, para proteger la retaguardia, el dios sabía perfectamente que Midas estaba acabado, pero necesitaba saber a toda costa quien había osado mancillar el pulcro Templo de Delfos, antiguamente conocido como centro del mundo.

Abel: Has caído, tú un caballero de la Corona, dime quien fue el que provocó esto, dame una razón que no me haga arrepentirme de mi elección, que no me haga dejarte pudrir en Tártaro. - dijo inescrutable, sin mostrar signos de pena o compasión, realmente la forma de ser de un dios, la forma de ser de un Hijo de Zeus -

Midas: Estábamos... Preparados... Para cualquier cosa... - respondía con dificultan, sin dejar de toser sangre, poco o nada quedaba ya del valiente guerrero - Menos para... esto.. Ellos... No son mensajeros...

Con aquellas palabras Midas finalizó su existencia, Abel cerró sus ojos, observó al santo cual padre, realmente había actuado con la valentía propia de un guerrero de la Corona, extendiendo sus brazos con la palma abierta, incineró el cuerpo y guió con su cosmos el alma de caballero hacia el más glorioso de los mundos celestes a los que un guerrero podría llegar tras su muerte.

Tras un minuto de silencio y reflexión, Abel se dispuso a seguir el camino, sin hacer preguntas los tres guardianes siguieron a su Señor, hacia el Templo del Sol.

Palacio del Dios del Viento, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Como la luz habían llegado las órdenes de Apolo al palacio de Eolo, a través de Dafne, guerrera astral, el séquito de Febo escuchaba con suma preocupación lo que estaba ocurriendo, información que ya sabían superfluamente, pero sin los detalles necesarios.

Eolo estaba sentado en su trono en el piso superior del palacete, mientras Dafne había preferido quedarse en el piso inferior, sin hacer preguntas referentes a la situación del palacete o del derruido suelo, Bía y su padre permanecían alejados a la izquierda del orgulloso Señor de los Viento, mientras Proteo se mantenía a la derecha de la poderosa deidad.

Dafne: Mi... Señor... Exige la presencia de los Caballeros Astrales del Exterior para contener esta terrible amenaza, es sabido que el Caballero de Neptuno no podrá contener la amenaza durante demasiado tiempo.

Palas: ¿Caballeros Astrales? Hablamos del despertar de uno de los dioses más peligrosos del Monte Olimpo, el mismo Apolo debería encargarse... - comentó con altivez -

Eolo: Nadie pidió tu opinión Titán. - respondió el dios con evidente resentimiento - Lamentablemente Milady, el caballero Caronte se halla ajusticiando a los rebeldes marinos, hace horas que no sabemos nada del caballero de Saturno, y como usted ha dicho, Neptuno permanece confrontando al Emperador Poseidón.

- Y mi padre está al pendiente de uno de los santos de bronce.

El séquito de Apolo observó como de entre las sombras de la entrada al palacete surgía una mujer de pelo corto celeste, su expresión serena irradiaba una concentración total posiblemente debido a que la mujer mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su armadura estaba oculta por su capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo por lo que era imposible saber que clase de armas guardaba, sólo Dafne parecía identificar la identidad de la mujer.

Dafne: Usted es... ¡La Guerrera Urano de las Mil Espadas Celestes! - exclamó con asombro, cosa que la supuesta guerrera astral ignoró por completo, en un movimiento tan veloz como la propia luz apareció justo a la par de la ninfa del laurel -

- Temo que no puedo abandonar mi puesto, pese a que los caballeros astrales del Exterior siempre nos hemos ocupado de esta clase de asuntos, me corresponde defender la Esfera Urano de los santos renegados, es evidente que sólo los dioses pueden enfrentar a un dios como Poseidón.

Eolo no salía de su asombro, nuevamente los caballeros astrales le dejaban perplejo con su cosmos celestial, sin duda eran dioses encerrados en carne mortal, aquella mujer no tenía nada que envidiar al otro guerrero, sin duda Caronte y ella tenían un nivel de combate muy igualado, lo que no entendía la razón de que no quisiera enfrentar a Poseidón.

Palas: ¿Asunto de dioses? Me extraña es actitud por parte de un caballero astral, ustedes siempre fueron caracterizados por su prepotencia y desproporcionada soberbia, a tal punto que eran conocidos como "Asesinos de Dioses". - comentó el titán ante un silencio abismal por parte de la guerrera -

Eolo: ¿Insinúas que alguno de nosotros debería enfrentar a uno de los más poderosos hijos del Titán Cronos? ¿Son esas las órdenes del Febo Apolo? - preguntó a Dafne -

Dafne: Apolo ha reunido gran parte de la Legión de Santos,, y se ha rodeado de los caballeros astrales encargados de su seguridad: Marte, Venus y Mercurio han sido llamados al Gran Templo. Sus órdenes fueron claras, tengo que traer a todos los heraldos para planear un ataque a gran escala, el mal debe ser erradicado antes de que ocurra una catástrofe.

Eolo reflexionó por un momento, sin duda las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, debió acabar con Poseidón en el momento en que liberaron su alma del sello, ahora que había despertado las cosas se tornaban difíciles, se necesitaría la ayuda de varios dioses para acabar con un poder tan terrible.

Eolo: Está bien, nos dirigiremos al Gran Templo, debemos solucionar este asunto cuanto antes. - el dios del viento miró de reojo a Palas, que se percató de inmediato - Ya que sientes tanto apego a mi trono... - comentó con evidente recelo - Dejaré a tu cuidado el palacio, mientras tanto ustedes caballeros astrales exteriores protegeréis la zona para que nadie lo atraviese.

- Sabia decisión, más han de darse prisa si desean enfrentar a Poseidón, temo que el caballero de Neptuno no resistirá mucho más.

Sin más, la guerrera salió del recinto como había entrado, de forma silenciosa, nuevamente Eolo usó su cosmos para generar el portal híperdimensional que unía la gran ventana de detrás del trono con la que había en el gran salón, no era momento para caminatas inútiles, Palas no puso objeciones a las órdenes del dios del viento pero sugirió que su hija también fuera, al tiempo que el portal se formaba, los ojos de Proteo empezaban a tornarse blancos, indicando que imágenes futuras empezaban a invadir su mente.

Proteo: "... Y el emperador nuevamente surgirá, sangre divina correrá en el santuario profanado como antesala del fin... "

Las palabras del profeta de los mares hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del dios Eolo, quien no mostró signos de esto, no dejaría que Palas o su hija vieran complacidos cualquier acto de debilidad por su parte, extrañamente, Palas y Bía no habían reaccionado a las palabras de Proteo.

Proteo: Negro veo el futuro, como una hermosa playa del sur corrupta por la oscura influencia del petróleo... Si enfrentamos a Poseidón, posiblemente no salgamos vivos. - aseguró Proteo, no con temor, sino con una absoluta certeza y frialdad que estalló los nervios de Eolo, quien se giró furioso -

Eolo: ¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Las Moiras ya hilaron nuestro destino desde el día que nacimos! ¡Mas os aseguro que si morimos nos llevaremos a ese maldito hereje con nosotros! - exclamó aparentando seguridad donde sólo había un lógico temor a la propia muerte, incluso llegaba a sonar irónico que un dios empezara a pensar en su muerte, quizás no eran tan eternos como pensaban -

Y sin más palabras Eolo entró en el portal, seguido inmediatamente por Proteo que respondió con silencio sepulcral a los juramentos del dios, Dafne siguió a ambos no sin antes mirar de reojo al sonriente Palas, cuyo rostro se debatía entre una sospechosa satisfacción y una cierta preocupación aunque mucho menor que la del Señor del Viento, la última en entrar al portal fue Bía, cuya expresión impasible denotaba su indiferencia a la idea de enfrentar a Poseidón.

Y fuera del palacio, en la explanada que antes estaba decorada por decenas de centauros inertes, la misteriosa guerrera de Urano reflexionaba en total calma sobre sus órdenes, sólo que sus pensamientos salían de sus labios, entre murmullos, pero lo suficientemente altos como para ser escuchados por un personaje oculto tras ella.

- Y sacrificaran a Tritos cual cebo mientras discuten como actuar... Quizás siempre tuviste razón... Hermano. - la guerra miró de reojo como el caballero astral de Plutón, quien se puso a su derecha sonriente -

Caronte: Siempre tan suspicaz hermana, aunque tarde, te has dado cuenta de lo poco que significamos nosotros para los inmortales.

- ¿De qué sirve darse cuenta de algo para lo que no existe solución? - preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación -

Caronte: Para todo problema existe solución, y siempre incluye sangre, sudor y lágrimas... De momento nos toca hacer el papel de fieles estúpidos, mugrientas ratas que mendigan por sus vidas...

- Nunca fuiste hombre de traición hermano, siempre aborreciste la deslealtad y el deshonor. ¿Ahora tratas de inducirnos a la rebelión?

Caronte: ¡De ningún modo sacrificaré a mi familia! - exclamó exaltado, sorprendiendo a su hermana que hizo lo posible por no manifestar sus estado, el oscuro guerrero volvió su mirada al horizonte - Déjenme esas cosas a mí.

Templo de la Corona, Delfos

Abel pudo darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Midas, ante sus ojos se erguía un ser gigantesco y de piel escamosa, era evidente su raza al ver que sólo poseía un ojo, alrededor de su cuerpo relucía una armadura de vivos colores, el dios renegado identificó aquella coraza como una de las legendarias Adamas, armaduras forjadas en las entrañas de Gaia como protecciones para sus hijos, los cíclopes y los gigantes, se decía incluso que estaban formadas con diamantes en bruto y piedras preciosas. El color esmeralda resaltaba en sus protecciones, especialmente en los antebrazos y rodilleras.

Abel: ¿Un cíclope? ¡Imposible! ¡Fueron exterminados por Apolo cuando mi padre mató a su hijo Asclepio...! Pero... ¿dónde estará Atlas?

La pregunta fue rápidamente respondida al ver como el corona caía brutalmente al suelo árido, le sujetaban unas brillantes cadenas de oro puro, inmediatamente Abel vio al portador de aquellas armas, un hombre de aspecto maduro y moreno, de pelo rojo oscuro y mirada penetrante, sin duda la armadura que llevaba era una Kamei, propia sólo de los dioses del Olimpo.

Mediante un ademán Abel indicó a sus guerreros que se ocuparan de aquel dios al que no lograba recordar, el cíclope trató de detener a los coronas pero éstos esquivaron con destreza todos sus embistes, capaces de destrozar la superficie, la amazona de la Corona Austral paralizó su gigantesco brazo con las cadenas, haciendo uso de su cosmos solar las adhirió hasta ejercer tal presión en su extremidad, que le provocó una grave herida de la que no paraba de salir sangre. Aprovechando el dolor del cíclope Clea se impulsó con ayuda del brazo de su oponente como punto de apoyo para atacar directamente su ojo, pero aquel ser era más listo de lo que aparentaba, antes de que Clea pudiera cegarle giró su cabeza, de modo que el golpe acabó siendo bajo su ojo, y no aparentó sufrir daño alguno tras el golpe.

Los cabellos de Berenice, capaces de cortar cualquier material, no sirvieron de nada contra la armadura del dios de las cadenas, y los kens de Jao no hacían mella en él, aquel guerrero contraatacó de tal forma que dejó medio muertos a ambos, empujándolos cientos de metros.

Abel confrontó con la mirada al dios que giraba sus cadenas de forma amenazadora, el malherido Atlas intentó ponerse en medio pero el cíclope lo impidió, de un pisotón mantuvo al más poderoso de los corona pegado al suelo, en el brazo derecho mantenía agarrada a la guerrera Austral, quien hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar de ejercer presión en el brazo de su enemigo y permanecer consciente.

Jao no tardó en querer contraatacar pero increíblemente fue aprisionado por una serie de ramas con espinos sujetó sus brazos y piernas inyectándole un veneno que le durmió en el instante, una mujer cubierta por túnica y capucha blanca de la que sobresalían cabellos verde claro surgió de la tierra.

Abel: "¡Maldición! Esto se está complicando..." - pensó Abel al tiempo que formaba una esfera de energía verdosa - ¡Por muy dioses que seáis no podréis conmigo! ¡Desapareceréis por vuestras blasfemias! ¡Soy el hijo de Zeus!

- Y yo su hermana.

Junto al dios que había vencido a Atlas anteriormente una impresionante llama del tamaño de cualquier ser humano surgió, poco a poco el fuego fue tomando forma de una mujer de excepcional belleza, celestial, a diferencia de la doncella de la naturaleza que aún mantenía al caballero Jao inconsciente, la diosa de fuego astral poseía una kamei de color rojo fuego con tonos amarillos, en su mano sostenía un báculo similar a Niké, pero con un potente y eterno fuego iluminando el extremo superior. El dios renegado no podía olvidar aquellas amenazantes cuatro alas que surgían de su armadura divina, aquella piel amarillenta a aquel cabello rojo recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Abel: No puede ser... ¡Tú! - por unos momentos, el dios cesó su ataque pero al ver como se acercaba el de las cadenas, se dispuso a descargar toda su rabia contra él, pero entonces algo, o alguien, le golpeó por la espalda haciendo que cayera de rodillas escupiendo sangre, ante él se alzaban las cadenas que enseguida le apresaron, produciendo unas dolorosas quemaduras por cada zona de su cuerpo que rodeaban -

- Inútil es que te esfuerces hermano... No existe hombre, dios o titán que escape de mis cadenas. - aseguró con un orgullo y un rictus siniestro de satisfacción -

Abel: Hefesto... - gruñó con furia mientras pasaba la mano por la comisura de sus labios - Bastardo dios deforme...

Ofendido por los insultos de su hermanastro, el dios de la forja apretó fuertemente una de las cadenas para sujetarlo y poder propinarle un fuerte latigazo en el pecho, el embiste se llevó parte de la tela que le cubría esa parte y también le provocó una ligera herida, estaba claro que por muy hijo de Zeus que fuera, las cadenas del legendario orfebre acabarían por matarle.

- Es mejor que te rindas Abel, tus pecados han desatado la ira del Olimpo y no podrás con todos nosotros.

Abel parecía reconocer la voz del hombre que ahora le hablaba, y que hacía poco le había quebrado la espalda, de reojo pudo ver como posaba la mano con fiereza pero sin abusar, usando el mínimo de fuerza necesario para mantener quieto al dios renegado, eso y el brazalete con formas serpentinas dibujadas en relieve le indicaron que se trataba del más poderoso de los hijos que Zeus tuvo con una mortal, un semidiós que llegó a sentarse en la mesa del los mismísimos Olímpicos, Hércules.

Abel carraspeó, no sólo tenía enfrente al ser mejor preparado de todo el universo, cuyas armas gozan del privilegio de haber herido a los más poderosos dioses, sino que su espalda estaba en manos de un hombre cuya fuerza sólo se comparaba a la del mismo Zeus, el dios pudo identificar a la de los cabellos verdes, quien no sólo había inutilizado a Jao sino también a Belenger, que yacía mil metros sobre el suelo con el pecho sobre un tronco semi-puntiagudo, como la mismísima diosa de la agricultura, Deméter.

Con dificultad trató de buscar una salida, una distracción que le permitiera alejarse unos segundos para observar la situación detenidamente, si no fuera por el maldito cíclope que mantenía presa a Clea en su monstruosa mano, seguro ella podría detener a Hefesto el tiempo suficiente...

Abel: "¿Eh? ¡Qué demonios!"

Los pensamientos del hijo de Zeus fueron interrumpidos por las fluctuaciones de un nuevo cosmos divino, más allá del lugar, en la zona donde debería estar el derruido templo del Sol, y que ahora permanecía cubierta por una densa bruma, surgió un hombre, de estatura alta-media, de pelo rosado en un tono entre claro y oscuro, rostro fino y mirada enigmática; vestía un elegante traje de corte renacentista y bastante colorido, caracterizado por la gabardina color vino que le cubría la mitad superior de su cuerpo, y que se extendía hasta los talones por detrás como si fuera una capa, detrás de él surgieron dos encapuchados tremendamente altos, mínimo superaban los dos metros mas eso era lo único que se podía saber ya que unas túnicas de pulcro color blanco les cubrían todo su cuerpo.

La rabia de Abel se convirtió en furia desproporcionada al ver como el dios de vistoso traje sostenía en su mano izquierda la cabeza de uno de sus guerreros, su cosmos se encendió de tal manera que Hércules tuvo que alejarse para no arder, en un último esfuerzo la guerrera de la Corona Austral separó sus cadenas del brazo del cíclope, arrancándole la piel, la bestia de un solo ojo soltó un estridente grito que produjo estragos en todos los allí presentes, incluso el hermano de Atenea resintió los efectos pero su único interés era aplastar a aquellos asesinos, Hefesto trató de impedírselo pero eso hizo que se olvidara de la guerrera muda, quien le sujetó por el cuello con ambas cadenas mientras caía al suelo, al pisar éste, hizo que todo su cosmos estallara para mantener apresado al dios de la forja, pero estaba claro que aquella situación no sería muy duradera así que Abel se enfrentó enseguida al carnicero de ropajes vino.

El intercambio de miradas era realmente contradictorio para varias deidades, mientras que el hermano de Atenea desataba con sus ojos la ira más terrible, su ahora contrincante sonreía en una enigmática expresión. Esto provocó más rabia en el dios, rápidamente en su mano formó una especie de lanza de fuego color esmeraldino, que lanzó contra el asesino, pero éste puso el rostro de su víctima enfrente con desdén, como sin ganas, la explosión desintegró la cabeza, unas gotas de sangre acabaron manchando a ambas deidades.

Abel maldijo su suerte, en un rápido movimiento observó como Clea era aplastada por el furioso cíclope, que no se conformó con impedir que la guerrera siguiera asediando al dios de la forja, sino que siguió aplastándola hasta dejarla inconsciente y medio muerta, y aún así seguía golpeando toda la zona a su alrededor con sus puños, el dios Sol trató de salvarla pero se topó con el báculo de fuego y ramas espinosas alrededor de sus pies, que provocaron profundas heridas en éstos, dos de las legendarias hijas de Cronos ahora lo encaraban.

- No sigas humillándote.. Polifemo deja a los guerreros..

Por increíble que pareciera, aquel gigante obedeció sin reclamos la orden de la diosa, ningún gruñido o signo de disconformidad, simplemente cesó su asedios, mas tanto Atlas como Clea ya estaban prácticamente a las puertas del Hades, el dios renegado decidió parar su guerrilla por la seguridad de sus fieles guardianes.

Abel: Hablad de una vez... ¿Qué es lo que busca el Olimpo de mí? ¿Qué castigue a los humanos? ¿Qué me una a mi "querido" hermano Apolo? ¡¡Decidlo de una vez maldita sea!!

Los dioses miraban impasibles al confundido Abel, quien miraba constantemente a la que parecía dirigirlos, recordando el pasado, de pronto un golpe del dios de los metales le hizo caer de rodillas, el rebelde escupió sangre pero mantuvo fija la mirada.

Hefesto: Baja la mirada hereje, cuando te dirijas a la diosa guardiana del fuego sagrado del Olimpo.. ¡Baja la mirada!

Hefesto se dispuso a propinarle un latigazo con sus mortales cadenas a Abel, pero el fornido brazo de Hércules impidió que siquiera bajara un centímetro, el dios de la forja se amedrentó al ver la oscura mirada de su sólo ojo, el izquierdo estaba cerrado, atravesado por una gruesa herida, posiblemente producto de su más mortal batalla.

Hefesto: Yo... No quería...

Hércules: Hefesto, sé que en tu corazón no hay cabida para el odio y la venganza, que eres el dios más noble de todo el Olimpo, por eso te ruego que dejes a nuestro hermano saber el porque de tamaña masacre.

- Cuan nobles palabras del favorito de papá.. - comentó el dios carnicero de vivos colores, con un tono sarcástico que llamó la atención del resto de dioses -

- ¡Basta! Exijo el más absoluto silencio, cualquier murmullo será penado en el Tártaro, y no admitiré disculpa alguna... Espero y os haya quedado claro. - la diosa de cabellos de fuego miró a cada uno de los presentes para cerciorarse de que no habría interrupciones, según analizaba con la mirada a algún dios lo apuntaba con su bastón, haciendo que la llama astral del Olimpo ascendiera hasta producir un calor muy superior al del mismo Sol -Polifemo si ves que alguien mueve un solo dedo... Elimínalo.

El cíclope asintió, unas gotas de sudor recorrieron los rostros de Hefesto, el dios asesino y de dos misteriosos personajes que permanecían ajenos a la conversación, uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de pelo corto color azul oscuro, recogido en una pequeña coleta. Su kamei relucía como el oro más puro, tanto como que no se había visto en todo el planeta, su capa ondeaba con el viento y su expresión seria no era perturbada por la ira de los dioses. La otra era una diosa de gran belleza, con sus largos cabellos rubios y su vestido blanco y transparente, aquella deidad observaba con maldad al antiguo Febo, lista para intervenir en el momento preciso, aunque igualmente aterrorizada por la advertencia de la deidad del fuego.

Abel: Que lástima me da un dios cobarde, tanto poder y sólo son meras marionetas de seres más poderosos que ellos, al final los humanos y los inmortales no somos tan distintos.

- Ningún dios podrá jamás compararse a los crónidas, nosotros guardamos en nuestros cuerpos la sangre de Cronos, Rey de los Titanes y Soberano del Tiempo, en eso radica nuestra autoridad y omnipresencia... Malditos sean los vástagos que osan invadir el trono de mi hermano por unos cuantos siglos de ausencia, sí, malditos, pues en su rebeldía sólo hallarán el descenso a Tártaro.

Abel: Hermoso discurso, igual que hace 3000 años... ¿Qué esperáis diosa del fuego? ¿Que permita que me encerréis en mi prisión de nuevo? De nada servirá ahora que Hades ha muerto, en el infierno reina la anarquía y las férreas puertas del Tártaro ya no son capaces de retener a sus prisioneros, poco queda para que...

- ¿Titanes y gigantes sean liberados? - aquella respuesta sorprendió a Abel, sin duda aquella diosa sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir mucho antes de que lo dijera, igualmente todos los presentes tragaron saliva, aquella situación era digna de temerse - ¿Qué hay en el Tártaro? Dioses olvidados, grandes pecadores que blasfemaron contra el Olimpo, la olvidada raza de los monstruos hijos de Tifón y Equidna, eso sólo en las seis prisiones que preceden al...

Abel: "Palacio del Tormento Eterno" - completó con desdén -

- Donde fueron encerrados los titanes y los gigantes, nuestros más fieros enemigos, donde permanece sellada el alma de mi padre. ¿Crees que él se rebelaría ahora? No, es demasiado astuto... De momento no debes preocuparte... No es tan sencillo acabar para siempre con la vida de un dios, y menos con uno de nosotros...

El dios rebelde quedó atónito ante los comentarios de la diosa, no había duda, estaba insinuando que Hades... ¡¡Seguía vivo!!

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

El caballero del Fénix suspiraba hastiado, aquel anciano le había hecho dar doce vueltas completas alrededor del volcán, si se lo contara a alguien ajeno a las guerras santas posiblemente le tomaría por loco, cansado de tanto misterio, el santo paró de inmediato, adoptando una posición firme que hizo voltearse al guardián del volcán.

- ¿Ocurre algo hijo? - preguntó como sin saber que pasaba, obviando el enfado de Ikki -

Ikki: Me he cansado de seguirle el juego, sé que debes de ser algún dios que intenta engañarme, da la cara.. ¡Hefesto!

La carcajada que descargó aquel hombre desestabilizó completamente al Fénix, pareciera que le había contado el más divertido de los chistes, sin parar de reír golpeó doce veces el suelo con el bastón provocando cada vez un temblor mayor, pronto lo que parecía un terremoto hizo retumbar toda la superficie, posiblemente en toda la isla, el caballero del Fénix no pudo más que ponerse en posición de combate y atacar a aquel hombre, que sin duda guardaba algún secreto. Elevando su cosmos más allá del Séptimo Sentido Ikki corrió a golpearle pero mientras iba a hacerlo, el suelo que pisó justo antes de tocar al guardián se iluminó como si fuera la constelación de...

Ikki: ¡El león dorado!

Antes de poder reaccionar el anciano golpeó al santo en el pecho con su bastón, haciendo que cayera al suelo como el más débil guerrero, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía levantarse ya que el palo de madera se lo impedía, incluso le provocaba un dolor que le asfixiaba.

- ¡Hefesto! Que gran chiste, pero no tanto como la estupidez de blasfemar contra la diosa de este lugar con tu ira... - el caballero de bronce, que sostenía el bastón tratando de librarse del asedio, observó al hombre extrañado - Todo este lugar, está protegido por el cosmos de la diosa Atenea, mi Señora... Ella me concedió hace milenios la tarea de mantener preso los más terribles enemigos del Olimpo... Los gigantes... Caballero del Fénix esto es el Monte Etna, la prisión de Tifón, los fuegos de este volcán forjaron las legendarias... ¡¡ARMADURAS DE ORO!!

Ikki vio como el anciano dejaba de aplastarle con el bastón y se alejaba, acariciando las rocas incandescentes del volcán sagrado, increíblemente, su armadura bendecida por la sangre de su diosa tenía un agujero profundo que no llegaba a atravesar todo el grosor del peto pero aún así, era algo digno de temer. Con una gran dificultad, el santo se levantó y sin decir palabra, se limitó a observar...

El anciano guardián extendió su bastón hacia las rocas murmurando una oración en griego antiguo, el joven santo pudo ver como, mientras aquel hombre se alejaba unos pasos, las doce constelaciones del zodiaco se unían en su interior, un haz de cosmos dorado abrió un boquete del que emanaba un aura de misterio que atrajo al Fénix.

- He ahí tu destino Fénix, al fin mi cometido ha terminado. Sé que tú eres el elegido que portará el Oro Impío... Pero te advierto caballero, que lo que yo piense no es definitivo... En las profundidades de Etna te toparás con tus demonios interiores, sólo el más leal de los santos atenienses podría salir vivo de ese lugar... ¿Crees que lo lograrás?

El Fénix tardó unos minutos en responder, cerrando los ojos reflexionó sobre lo misterioso de aquella situación, no entendía lo que pretendía Shaka, si es que era su cosmos lo que le había traído hasta ahí, sin embargo, Ikki predecía que sólo con el Oro Impío podría enfrentar a los dioses y proteger la Tierra.

Ikki: De ninguna manera aseguraría ser el más leal de los caballeros de Atenea, pero si puedo jurar que pasará cualquier prueba que halla en ese lugar, conseguiré el Oro Impío y lo alzaré en contra de los dioses.

- Mmm Interesante respuesta, parece que ya da por cierto que el Oro Impío es un arma... De cualquier modo has convencido a este viejo, entra en la gruta Fénix, si regresas aquí con el sagrado tesoro de Atenea, te propicio un futuro grandioso.

Ikki: ¡Basta de misterios! ¿¡Quién eres!?

- El que todo lo ve.

Y sin más, la grieta consumió a Ikki en un remolino, ahora el Fénix enfrentaría a todos sus miedos para conseguir el Oro Impío, en silencio el anciano reflexionaba sobre el destino del santo, sabedor de lo que encontraría en la cavernosa prisión de Tifón, un poder tan grande que se comparaba al de los mismos dioses, un poder que amenazaba al mismo Olimpo, un poder que ennegrecía el futuro, capaz de hacer estremecer los cimientos de la creación.

Esfera Neptuno, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El choque de poderes barrió la zona provocando una gran explosión, en cuyo centro la furia del tridente de Poseidón perseguía al escurridizo Tritos de Neptuno, cuyas habilidades le permitían esquivar a duras penas el asedio de uno de los dioses más poderosos del monte Olimpo.

De pronto, el dios de los mares guardó su arma, concentrando todo su cosmos electrificado en sus manos, una esfera energética se fue formando y relámpagos hicieron que las nubes se ennegrecieran, sin dudar el dios lanzó aquella fuerza olímpica contra el cielo, desatando una furiosa tempestad acompañada por terribles rayos, un viento brutal y una lluvia torrencial tan helada como el cero absoluto, trozos de granizo se hacían ver entre aquella tormenta, el caballero astral enmudeció, aquello sólo podía ser obra de un dios.

Tritos: ¿¡Crees que vas a detenerme con eso dios de los mares!? ¡¡He soportado temperaturas mil veces más bajas y relámpagos más mortales que los que me muestras!?

Poseidón: Tan sólo trato de crear un escenario digno de tal confrontación, tú caballero serás el primero en 3000 años que pruebe todo mi poder.. Antes que ese arrogante vástago de Zeus..

Tritos empezaba a sentir frío, y no por el hielo sino de puro terror, antes de poder darse cuenta el dios ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, la fuerza con la que le apretaba era mínima en comparación con la que en verdad poseía, el dios sólo le estaba probando y eso enfureció al guerrero.

En lugar de gastar inútilmente sus fuerzas en arder su cosmos, descendió la temperatura de éste, provocando que una fina capa de hielo cubriese la mano del dios, que no supo de los planes de su enemigo hasta que encendió un aura de fuego que derritió el hielo, ahora que la mano que lo apresaba se había vuelto resbaladiza, el caballero de Neptuno pudo escapar y dar una fuerte patada en el pecho a su omnipotente enemigo, que no sintió nada pero casi se cayó, nuevamente Tritos descargó su ira en contra del dios, pero los golpes le fueron regresados, cayendo cientos de metros en la lejanía.

Poseidón observó como el hielo empezaba a cubrir al astral, haciendo uso de su cosmos celestial, provocó que el más terrible de los relámpagos destrozara su cuerpo, por primera vez en milenios, el alba de Neptuno sentía una fuerza comparable a su dureza, el dolor fue tal, que Tritos gritó como ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca, mas sin embargo, hizo uso de todo su ser para levantarse, de su boca salía sangre a borbotones, su rostro morado denotaba cansancio, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y aún así seguía apuntando al dios de los mares con su arma.

Tritos: ¡¡Ve esto Señor...!! - gritó lleno de rabia el caballero astral, tambaleándose de un lado al otro mientras se acercaba a la impasible deidad -_"¡Etowashi!"_ ¡El arma sagrada...! - el guerrero expulsó un vómito de sangre antes de continuar, el crónidas mostró signos de impaciencia - ¡Un arma sagrada del Sol! Sí... Se las arrancamos a un grupo de guerreros en Oriente, siervos de Okami Amateratsu... ¡Aunque muera, con este arma te destruiré maldito monstruo! Vengaré a los míos...

Un rayó de luz cegadora heló todo a su paso, mas el dios pudo contenerla en su mano y destruirla, lo que no esperaba era que Tritos se atreviese a atacarle de frente, sin poder evitarlo, Poseidón recibió una certera patada en su mejilla izquierda, el siervo de Apolo cayó con fuerza en el suelo, manteniendo una posición ofensiva que enfureció al dios, que inmediatamente hizo que cientos de relámpagos cayeran sobre él, al ver que los esquivaba pese a su estado, provocó el aumento de fuerza en el temporal que había desatado previamente, el viento empezó a formar huracanes de fuerza sobrenatural, más allá de toda escala, el aire despedazaba su piel produciendo cortes en la totalidad de su rostro, sus protectores empezaban a sufrir ligeros daños, pero aún así, pese a todo el dolor que sentía, el odio de aquel guerrero era mucho mayor, poniendo sus brazos en cruz se mantenía firme, la rabia en sus ojos hizo dudar por segundos a Poseidón, quien provocó que toda la lluvia torrencial cayera sobre su enemigo, congelándolo lentamente, al tiempo que se acercaba solemnemente para rematarlo.

Poseidón: Has peleado dignamente caballero, pero aún no ha nacido mortal capaz de compararse a un dios como yo, hoy por fin hallarás la paz que sólo la muerte puede otorgar a un nimio ser como tú.

Cara a cara se encontraron, dios y guerrero, la frialdad de Poseidón frente ala ira de Tritos, un solo gesto bastó para parar la lluvia, tormenta y relámpagos, toda aquella fuerza regresó a su mano, en una brillante esfera de cosmos, el caballero astral no cerró los ojos, vería a la muerte a los ojos, se enfrentaría a ella tras toda una eternidad en el infierno, era realmente irónico.

Poseidón: Quizá puedas decir tus últimas palabras, sólo puedo prometerte que éstas serán recordadas por toda la eternidad a través de mi alma inmortal, nada más puedo hacer por ti, tu alma ya fue condenada desde el momento en que osaste enfrentar a un dios.

El dios de los mares esperó un cierto tiempo y, al ver que Tritos no respondía, cerró los ojos y preparó el mortal ataque, todo el cuerpo del caballero ya no era más que una estatua de hielo más frío que la estepas siberianas, sólo su rostro cicatrizado e hinchado permanecía libre de cualquier parálisis, eso le permitía mantener los ojos bien abiertos, observando su fatal destino de la mano del ser al que más había odiado, maldijo su suerte al no poder hacer nada contra Poseidón, pero no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer sin antes dejar una marca de que los atlántides HABÍAN EXISTIDO.

Poseidón: ¡ARGH!

Un río de sangre bajó de la mejilla del dios de los océanos, después de siglos de inmunidad, el mayor de los crónidas sentía de nuevo el dolor, el tridente de Tritos había atravesado el grosor de su kamei, inconcebible pero cierto, de los tres agujeros no cesaba de salir ese espeso líquido escarlata, para Tritos resultaba divertido ver como no existía diferencia entre la sangre humana y la inmortal, el dios desató su ira a través de su mortífero ken cósmico, pero el guerrero de Neptuno se permitió el lujo de reír, a carcajadas, mientras todo el espacio de la esfera se comprimía en aquel punto, como si el mismo _Big Crunch_ se estuviera desatando. Poseidón maldijo su suerte en silencio.

Afueras del Gran Salón, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El omnipotente dios Sol observaba impasible como en la lejanía, la Esfera Neptuno se comprimía rápidamente hasta quedar de ella un minúsculo punto, que enseguida estalló de tal manera que borró de la faz de la tierra todo el Bosque Ilusión y alrededores, las esferas, templos unidos a la vida de un caballero astral, desaparecían en minúsculas supernovas una vez muerto su guardián, una hábil trampa para los ingenuos que lograban vencer a uno de ellos, sí, para los ingenuos...

Su hermana Artemisa, al igual que Apolo, desconfiaba de que aquel fuera el fin de un dios como Poseidón, su tío era conocido por ser poseedor de infinitos recursos, para preservar su propia existencia, ante los gemelos regentes del Santuario permanecían firmes centenares de centauros, entre los cuales se contaban doscientos arqueros, trescientos lanceros y el último cardenal, de cuatro tres habían muerto, dos por mano de los rebeldes, uno por la mala suerte de toparse con...

- Me complace que al fin me haya convocado mi Señor... - los gemelos reconocieron aquella fría voz, repleta de cinismo, el tormento de miles de almas en pena desestabilizó el ambiente y los centauros dejaron paso al más poderoso de todos los mortales, un dios con sangre humana - Yo Narciso de Venus, me presento ante su llamado con toda la voluntad de serviros a vos y a vuestra hermana.

Falsas reverencias, cínicas promesas, el más detestable de los asesinos cuyo hermano es el mismísimo carnicero de Grecia, Caronte, sin embargo no eran en absoluto, gemelos, sólo se igualaban en su rostro frío y mirada homicida, el cabello de Narciso era castaño claro, y su alba era completamente blanca, celestial, como un espejo que sólo reflejaba la más luz.

En sus flancos, dos misteriosos guerreros permanecían impasibles, sin ningún temor a aquel hombre, sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por túnicas negras y un cosmos oscuro, casi asfixiante. Justo detrás de aquel grupo tenebroso, apareció algo que simplemente desentonaba con el ambiente.

Una niña, apenas diez años aparentaba, su pelo azul verde esmeraldino se recogía en dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, como si fueran cascos para oír música, sus enormes ojos y rostro dulce, daba la impresión de que aquella muchacha no era la guerrera astral de Mercurio, mensajera del Fin del Mundo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó efusivamente con amplia sonrisa, a lo que uno de los centauros, inexperto y fanfarrón, se acercó con brusquedad -

- El Gran Febo exige respeto niña.. ¡Ni siquiera deberías atreverte a oler el mismo aire que tu Señor respira!

Una amplia sonrisa de formó en el rostro de Narciso, una estridente explosión de cosmos azul verdoso simplemente desintegró al guerrero, sus compañeros se quedaron aterrorizados ante la frialdad de la niña, su cálida sonrisa no era de satisfacción, tenía un aire infantil aterrador, como el de una niña. Sí, una niña con los poderes de un demonio.

- Que maleducado... A mi hermanito no le gustan los maleducados.

Apolo sonrió ampliamente, su orgullo eran aquellos guerreros, campeones impasibles que aplastarían ejércitos enteros por su mandato, maldito fuera su padre por encerrarlos en Tártaro y estar a punto de provocar una tragedia. ¿Le serían aún leales? ¿Guardarían rencor por el infierno que vivieron? Si era así, tampoco importaba, cualquier ser se osara enfrentarle desaparecería mucho antes de intentarlo, sin importar quien fuera.

Enseguida Apolo observó como una gran columna horizontal de viento venía desde el palacio de Eolo para acabar introduciéndose en el Gran Salón, Apolo sonrió complacido, sus heraldos habían llegado, con un gesto indicó a los caballeros astrales y al cardenal del ejército que le acompañasen a él y a su hermana.

Templo de la Corona, Delfos

El dios renegado tragó saliva, Hades vivo, eso disminuía sus esperanzas, después de todo aquellos santos no pudieron matar a un dios pero.. ¡Aún Eris y el mismo... ¡ De algún modo empezó a sentir vergüenza de ser vencido, pero luego recordó una cosa, el cuerpo de Hades fue destruido, sólo quedaba su alma, que nada podría hacer más que reencarnar de forma constante, tal como le ocurrió a Poseidón hacía diez mil años.

- Fácil es leer tus pensamientos, tu rebelión de nada servirá, los dioses perseguiremos a cada uno de los herejes que blasfemen contra el Olimpo, y no hallarán descanso en la muertes pues Hades se ocupará de hacerles pagar su sacrilegio. Mas podemos llegar a perdonar tus faltas... A cambio de algo. Acaba con los herejes... ¡Purifica este mundo! ¡¡MATA A... APOLO!!

Prácticamente los ojos de Abel salieron de sus órbitas, el dios misterioso de cabellos azules, así como Hefesto y Hércules, cerraron los ojos y bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados ante tal decreto, Deméter y Hestia, sin embargo, permanecían impasibles y el hombre de ropajes vino simplemente sonrió, como si la idea le agradase.

- ¿Y bien dios caído? ¿Acaso no obedecerás la orden que te está dando... Tu amada?

Abel tragó saliva ante las descaradas palabras de la diosa de cabellos dorados, avergonzado levantó la vista pero la diosa del fuego no parecía querer reaccionar, el resto de deidades permaneció callado, hasta que Deméter intervino.

Deméter: La Tierra sufre nuestra indecisión, si no reaccionamos la Gran Madre destruirá el Olimpo antes de dejarse morir, dios caído Abel, vástago de Zeus... ¿Aceptas la proposición que te hacemos? El perdón a tus pecados, a cambio de la muerte del más terrible de tus hermanos.

Abel miró contrariado a Deméter, él también sentía el dolor de la madre de todos los dioses, todos ellos dependían de ella, todos provenían de su vientre, ella era el principio, y sin duda podía ser el fin... Cerró los ojos, recordó la era de los mitos, la época en la que él vivía en el Olimpo, feliz en su ignorancia, no podía olvidar, era demasiado, no podía perdonar a su padre, a los dioses, pero aceptaría, sí, aceptaría para acabar con Apolo... Y luego iría el resto... No era el fin de la guerra, sólo el principio.

Abel: Acepto vuestra proposición pero exijo algo a cambio...- mirando fijamente a la diosa del fuego, Hefesto ya no tenía valor para detener a un dios tan lleno de soberbia, la arrogancia del hijo de Zeus se palpaba en el ambiente pero la hija de Cronos no se amedrentaba, y asintió en espera de su petición - Vuestra mano, y un asiento en el Olimpo...

Palacio del Dios del Viento, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El titán Palas, antiguo señor de sabios, consejero de Cronos, permanecía sentado con gran aburrimiento, empezaba a cansarse de estar ahí, esperando mientras el resto de sus "compañeros" se preparaban para la más grande batalla desde la era del mito, sin embargo él sabía que debía ser así.

En un gesto bajó al piso inferior, observando lo derruido del suelo, con una gran pesadumbre en la mirada, dio lentamente la vuelta, una mujer extrañamente formada por agua pura le observaba con tristeza, mientras que él le correspondía con una cálida sonrisa.

Palas: Al fin después de tantos siglos, vienes a mi, mi amada.. - el titán trato de abrazar a la ninfa pero al rozar su piel, se dio cuenta que no podía, observó sus manos viejas y mojadas, para luego mirarla a ella - ¿Por qué rechazas el abrazo del único ser que te ha amado?

- En mi nombre juraste servir y proteger al Olimpo, un juramento sagrado que incumples con tus traiciones. ¿Por qué? Gozaste siempre de los más altos honores, del respeto y admiración del consejo.

Palas: Pero tú ya te habías alejado antes, antes de que bajara a este inmundo mundo para derrocar a esa niña malcriada a la que ahora enfrentamos, antes de eso, tú ya me evitabas, no volví a saber de ti... ¿Por qué?

- Lamento tanto esta distancia, pero nada puedo hacer, tu ya has escogido el camino, un camino equivocado que te llevará a ti y a todos los que te sigan a la perdición, mientras mi lealtad siempre estará con Zeus.

Palas: ¿Zeus? ¿Acaso sabes donde está? ¿Por qué no viene aquí a arreglar los problemas que su hija predilecta ha causado? ¿No se da cuenta de que si no hacemos algo, todos los dioses serán destruidos?

- Ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar la tragedia que provocaste, eso es lo peor, no conoces el pecado que desde hace miles de años debiste enmendar.

Palas: Aún no has respondido... ¿Dónde se encuentra el Señor del Olimpo? - preguntó con tono oscuro, repleto de odio y celos, unos celos irracionales hacia el ser que tenía la lealtad del ser al que más amaba, aquella mujer que le importaba más que todos sus ideales, que sus mismos sueños, la diosa por la que lo dejaría todo -

- Junto a mí, escuchando cada sacrilegio que dices y cometes, no sólo con tu voz sino con tus pensamientos.

Furioso, el titán descargó su cosmos contra la efigie acuática que desapareció en vapor, su ira incontrolada empezó a provocar fuertes temblores, al tiempo que su bastón empezó a tornarse negro, negro como la noche, con una infinidad de piedras preciosas coronando la parte superior de su báculo, espesas lágrimas inundaban su rostro pero el fuego de su rencor las secaba en el acto, de la tierra que se abría dejando un gran vapor, salía una figura imponente, cuya piel no era carne, sino lava, pura lava con incrustaciones rocosas que dibujaban formas semejantes a un rostro, el cuerpo de aquel inhumano ser, era cubierto por una gran coraza de colores vistosos: cobre, en las rodilleras; bronce, en los antebrazos; plata, en el peto; y oro, en el casco.

- Hermano. - dijo con voz cavernosa aquel ser -

Palas: Todo sucede como lo habíamos previsto, los dioses ya deben haber escogido a su peón para acabar con el Febo y Poseidón ya debe sentir encima la espada de Damocles... Una vez muerto y con el cuerpo de Hades despedazado, el sello se romperá.

- ¿Y tu corazón no alberga dudas a nuestra rebelión? - preguntó suspicaz -

Palas: Ninguna... Nada, es más importante que la liberación de nuestro auténtico señor... Cuando él sea liberado, este caos se verá resuelto... ¡Y una nueva Edad Dorada... Empezará!

En las sombras la esposa de Palas negaba con tristeza, mientras un cosmos misterioso y tranquilizador la abrazaba con cariño paternal, el mismo Zeus estaba siendo testigo de la más terrible de las traiciones que escapaba al Señor del Santuario, pues ningún cosmos parece sentirse en el palacio aparte del de Palas.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_¿Qué cortito este capítulo verdad? Bastantes cosas creo haber revelado, sin embargo cien misterios se añaden a la cuenta, se habrán percatado que algunos nombres no han sido mencionados, es para mantener cierto misterio pero un conocedor de la mitología ya estará enterado de quienes son la mayoría. ¿Aceptarán los dioses las condiciones de Abel? ¿Dónde estará Poseidón? ¿Saldrá la diosa Atenea de ésta? Sólo podemos esperar que un nuevo episodio responda todas las dudas, hasta entonces, pueden hacer sus preguntas, críticas o lo que sea por esta dirección: __lordomegawanadoo.es_

Damocles es el protagonista de un mito en el que un hombre va al castillo del rey Dionisio II (no el dios) y no hace más que alagar la suerte de éste al tenerlo todo, el monarca decide, cansado de tantas adulaciones, cambiar un tiempo de lugar, siendo Damocles el monarca. Durante ese tiempo y al sentarse en el trono, el personaje ve que encima hay una espada gigantesca colgando sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente le ruega al rey que vuelvan a sus respectivos lugares. El mensaje de este mito es que por muchas cosas que tengan los poderosos, el poder es algo que puede perderse con suma facilidad, y siempre deberán convivir con ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. El Muro de los Benditos

**Capítulo 14**

"El Muro de los Benditos"

El Fuego de la Casa de Virgo está apunto de extinguirse Quedan 6:15 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Salón de los Dioses, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Lentamente abrió los ojos, tristemente se sintió rodeado por los señores del Universo, ataviados con túnicas negras, sus rostros eran cubiertos por un velo de misterio pero él sabía quienes eran ellos, quien presidía el consejo no era Zeus, sino el juez de los muertos, la imperturbabilidad del dios del Inframundo juzgando era digna de mención, cualquier ruego era inútil y lo sabía, tenía tanta certeza de eso como de que todo era una ilusión.

Con indiferencia escuchaba los cargos, sólo había un juez y ese era el mismísimo, el jurado un grupo de deidades que lo aborrecían, curioso el concepto de imparcialidad.

El más terrible de todos sus pecados fue dicho, en un murmullo apenas audible, pero todos lo escucharon y le señalaron sin dudar, el odio era palpable. ¿Eran los dioses? Trató de saberlo, y los rugidos de cancerbero empezaron a ensordecer sus oídos, todos los rugidos adornados por las detestables voces de sus perseguidoras... Las erinias le hablaban, no callaban, que realista resultó la ilusión.

Gruñó, ira mostraba hacia el juez impasible, el jurado ya le llamaba culpable, sin presunción de inocencia, el resto de sus crímenes no eran tan terribles, sólo uno de ellos, uno bastaba, un pecado capaz de arrastrarle al mismo Tártaro.. Un crimen propiciado por el dios al que más detestaba... Maldito sería Apolo desde ese entonces, desde aquel momento en que le obligo a matar... a su propia madre.

- Y yo declaro a Orestes, hijo de Agamenón y Clitemnestra, culpable de matricidio. ¿Qué dice el jurado?

Orestes palideció al ver los rostros descubiertos, no vio a Atenea o a Ares, a Hermes o Hefestos, ningún dios le culpaba, su hermana, su padre... Su madre. Su ira bastó para deshacer tal monstruosa ilusión, con los huesos rotos se levantó a duras penas, mientras Capricornio permanecía en posición de loto, Leo disfrutaba del sufrimiento del guerrero, que al atacarle sólo atravesó el corazón de su madre, aquella mirada de tristeza, carente de odio, pronto se tornó a la sádica sonrisa de Tisífone, deseosa de arrastrarle al infierno, con rabia descontrolada quiso acabar con Baal, pero su patada fue detenida por su padre, vestido con la misma armadura que llevó a Troya, de un movimiento lo lanzó rodando en medio del aire cientos de metros lejos, su cara se topo con la arena, la dorada arena de la playa, miró de reojo a su bienamada hermana, cuya alma era rodeada por las Erinias, que sonreían con sadismo, trató de alcanzarla, pero los dedos de Tisífone se convirtieron en cuchillas, y la demoníaca sierva de Hades la cortó en nimios segundos.

Nuevamente en el interior del templo rodeado por las figuras de los dioses, que ya sólo eran estatuas, desconfiado miró a los ojos a sus adversarios, Ángel era un verdadero sádico, su satisfacción a su ansiada venganza superaba al fervor de Tisífone de forma aterradora, Baal era un misterio, su odia era similar al de su compañero de armas pero... Al usar su cosmos parecía ajeno a la realidad, como si todos los impulsos que le caracterizaban se convirtieran en serenidad, el poder mental de aquel caballero, era más peligroso que la ira del león dorado.

Vomitó sangre, pero el dolor físico no era nada, su cosmos estaba mermado, su espíritu destrozado, apenas podía pensar, sólo le quedaba el más primitivo impulso de sobrevivir, pero éste era superado por las irracionales ganas de matar a aquellos que habían usurpado su mente.

Realidad Alterna

Golpes y contragolpes, invisible al ojo humano, el duelo de los caballeros de oro se había tornado eterno, el santo de Pegaso sentía como su vista se nublaba, su mayor temor era sufrir la misma locura de Anteo, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, el santo intentó acabar el combate con un certero ken que parase el corazón de su adversario, pero éste simplemente lo esquivó, pudiendo darle con saña por la espalda.

Seiya bloqueó el embiste con su antebrazo, el contraataque rompió la nariz del caballero de Sagitario, pero a éste no parecía importarle, estaba sumido en su propio mundo y era ausente al dolor, pero aquello no era una ventaja, no sentir podía provocar una vulnerabilidad importante a sufrir una lesión grave.

A la velocidad de la luz chocaron sus puños, chirriaron las gloriosas armaduras de oro, ningún daño, igualdad de poder, los cimientos de la batalla de los mil días, cualquier error podría ser fatal. Sabedor de esto, Pegaso se esforzaba por concentrarse y hallar el punto débil de su enemigo.

Seiya: "Sólo tengo que esquivar sus ataques, si logro atraparle..."

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un fuerte combo por parte de Anteo, era difícil, si no imposible predecir sus caóticos movimientos, pero el Pegaso debía hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo, sólo así podría... ¡Claro! Aquel día... Hace años...

Hacía unos 7 ó 8 años, él había sido separado injustamente de su hermana, el millonario Mitsumasa Kido había acogido a decenas de huérfanos, todos con rasgos japoneses, los acogió en su casa, para enviarlos a un destino tan fantástico e inimaginable, que les cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, fueron mandados a los confines del mundo, a parajes misteriosos donde serían entrenados, para convertirse en... SANTOS DE ATENEA.

Pero no era, para aquella batalla, su entrenamiento lo que trataba de recordar, era el momento previo a su separación, cuando vinieron aquellos señores extraños al orfanato, un magnate que adopta a diez huérfanos que sobrepasaban los cinco años, eran diez los que se llevó de aquel orfanato, pero aparte de ellos habían más. El mayor de todos, de diecinueve años, acompañó al empresario y su mayordomo, él no quería irse, no quería separarse de su hermana.

Recordaba su sufrimiento, alejado del resto en la esquina más alejada de todo el orfanato, sentado en una vieja escalera, lloraba desconsoladamente. De pronto oyó unos pasos, lentos, tranquilos, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre sereno, carente de miedos o preocupaciones, de piel bronceada y cabellos plateados se sentó a su lado cual amigo, iba vestido elegantemente de charol, cosa que hizo que él pensara que se trataba del "huérfano mimado".

- ¿Por qué lloras? - la pregunta surgió en el momento, aquel hombre no dio ningún rodeo ni adornó aquella pregunta con cosas como: ¿Por qué un niño tan valiente...? pero eso no era lo que le dejó perplejo, sino la expresión de tranquilidad que mantenía, como si no le importara nada... ni nadie -

Seiya: Me quieren separar de mi hermana... - decía entre sollozos - Primero desaparecen mis padres... Luego me llevan aquí... Ahora me quieren sacar... No entiendo nada.. Todo es...

- Caótico, sí la vida es así. ¿Te hen contado algo de la teoría del caos? - él negó con la cabeza - Como te iban a contar, es complicado, es una teoría, llena de cosas extrañas aunque, es fácil entender la idea... "Incluso en el caos hay un patrón que se repite" - en aquel momento el pequeño Seiya miró extrañado a aquel singular chico - Parece que hoy no puede ayudarte esta frase, da igual, ya lo hará.

Recordó aquellas palabras enigmáticas, y las siguientes, aún más misteriosas, aquella situación le llenaría de interrogantes que provocarían noches de insomnio durante de mucho tiempo.

Seiya: ¿Eso... Es todo?

- No, destino. Por muchos sucesos que formen nuestra vida, por muy incoherentes que suenen, por mucha extrañeza que tengan... Todo es, a fin y al cabo, designio del destino. Sigue tu destino Seiya, déjate llevar, deja que se confíe, y cuando lo puedas mirar, cuando lo puedas sentir, véncelo y vive tu vida, a tu manera.

Y ahora se preguntaba si aquella enseñanza era para ese momento, debía encontrar el patrón de Anteo para poder vencerle. ¿Sabría aquel huérfano que algún día usaría sus enseñanzas? No era el momento de pensar en ello, miró a Anteo fijamente, los ataques parecían desordenados pero...¡sí! El patrón, esquivó cada golpe con una facilidad relativa que enfureció a Anteo, éste cada vez parecía más desequilibrado, locura y furia se entremezclaban dándole un poder inusitado, pero el Pegaso seguía evadiendo el asedio hasta que...

Seiya: ¡¡Meteoro de Pegaso!! - los ataques hicieron que Anteo adoptase una actitud defensiva que no impidió que los miles de kens le empujaran lentamente hasta el borde de la plataforma, en un impresionante acto de velocidad, se colocó en su espalda desatando una de sus más terribles técnicas - ¡Por el Puño Rodante de Pegaso!

Elevándose hacia arriba, hasta dejar la plataforma tan lejos que ni se veía, Anteo gritaba furioso, aún aprisionado se valía de su dominio de las dimensiones para meter sus puños en brechas, de tal modo que atacaba la espalda de su enemigo.

Anteo: ¡Maldito seas...! No seas estúpido... je, je, je... ¡Esto no detendrá a un caballero de ORO!

Elevó su cosmos hasta estallar el Séptimo Sentido, Seiya sentía como un universo despertaba en el cuerpo de su enemigo, quien empezó a formar en su brazo el mismo ken que antes le había lanzado...

Seiya: "Incluso después de tanto tiempo de lucha, aún conserva energías para volver a desatar su más poderosa técnica, he de elevar mi cosmos al máximo o moriré antes de rescatarte... ¡SAORI!"

Anteo: ¡Acepta tu destino Pegaso! ¡Estalla masa cósmica!

El ataque explotó fulminando a ambos guerreros, en la lejanía, Virgo y Dragón podían ver una hermosa explosión y una lluvia de polvo de estrellas, Shiryu sonreía sabedor de que nada detendría a su compañero y amigo, él debía esforzarse en acabar ese combate, detectó la rabia de Kraynak, humillado por el corte que previamente excalibur le provocó.

Shiryu: "Seiya sé que vencerás a tu enemigo, y es mi misión derrotar a este guerrero que no sólo ha renegado de nuestra diosa, sino también ha insultado la honestidad de mi maestro. Pronto podremos salvar a nuestra señora, eso es una promesa" - reflexionó mientras elevaba su cosmos color verde en forma de Dragón, preparado tanto para ataque como para defensa -

Kraynak: ¿Crees que esto cambia las cosas? Mi espíritu sigue siendo superior al tuyo.. ¡Agh!

Shiryu: Mi maestro me decía siempre, que cuando el enemigo pierde la calma pierde la mitad de sus posibilidades de victoria... ¡Sentirás el furor del dragón naciente!

El santo de Virgo trató de asegurar que no funcionaría un ataque visto, pero jamás pudo siquiera contemplar tal magnifico ken, no era el mismo Dragón Naciente que usaba Dohko, un ataque capaz de cambiar el curso de una cascada, era algo mucho más poderoso...

El dragón golpeó el peto dorado, el puño legendario lo destrozó ante la mirada desorbitada de Virgo, no era cosmos normal, era el aura de...

Kraynak: ¡¡UN DIOS!! ¡¡Tú no eres humano!! ¡No puede ser! ¡¡AGH!!

Dio torpes pasos hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas, el orgulloso santo dorado había perdido el control de la situación, de la herida no paraba de brotar sangre, su muerte estaba cerca, la deshonra era superior al dolor físico, aquel hombre no podía permitirse perder, de algún modo, el santo del dragón empezó a sentir compasión.

Shiryu: Pese a tu sacrilegio has luchado con verdadero fervor a tus ideales, eso lo respeto, quizás no seas sólo un mero traidor sino un hombre equivocado. ¿Te arrepentirás de tus pecados y le pedirás perdón a la diosa Atenea?

Kraynak: Infeliz... Compadécete de ti mismo... No escaparás al juicio de los dioses.. ¡Agh! ¡Te mataré! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡No puedo regresar al Hades SOLO!

En su mano se concentraron fuerzas espectrales de aire etéreo, preparaba aquel ataque capaz de hundir la propia alma, Shiryu concentró su cosmos, debía lograr lo imposible, atacar con el dragón sin desproteger su corazón, un nuevo ataque sería fatal.

Kraynak: ¡Destruiré tu alma caballero! ¡Sentirás todo el peso de tu sacrilegio y en el Tártaro rogarás clemencia!

El santo ateniense cargó su cosmos, no existía forma de que el dragón atacara sin dejar desprotegido su corazón, debía realizar un nuevo ataque, era el momento de hacer uso de todo su poder, superó el Séptimo Sentido, vislumbro Arayashiki, el máximo poder, la armadura de bronce pasó a ser dorada y luego... ¡Kamei!

Kraynak miró aterrorizado los movimientos del Dragón, pero no cesó en su ataque, tratando de dirigir toda su energía vital al ken definitivo, el tiempo parecía detenerse, el puño de Virgo, la furia del dragón, su brazo formaba a los cien dragones del Monte Rozan, pero no salían, aquellas bestias sagradas permanecían rodeando una gran columna de cosmos que se alzaba hacia las estrellas, con fuerza inusitada dieron forma a un dragón dorado de tamaño descomunal, el guerrero al servicio de Apolo palideció al instante, las fauces de aquella bestia sagrada amenazaban con triturarle, el guerrero de oro hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para vencer a su enemigo.

Shiryu elevó su aura hasta el cielo, de su armadura de bronce despertaba en todo su esplendor la kamei que antes le había protegido de los dioses guardianes del Eliseo y del mismo Hades. Lo había conseguido, había logrado suprimir el defecto de la técnica de su maestro creando una nueva a partir del dragón naciente, sonrió de gozo elevando su mirada al cielo, de algún modo pudo ver a su maestro en su facha de anciano, asintiendo, pronto sintió como si el cosmos del gran caballero de libra se uniera al suyo logrando un poder celestial, que igualaba al de los dioses, lentamente bajó el brazo y el dragón dorado cayó con toda su fuerza sobre Kraynak de Virgo...

Un destello de luz impidió ver el resultado...

Mientras tanto, Seiya despertaba adolorido, con todos los huesos rotos, pero con la armadura de oro intacta, de nuevo agradeció el favor de Aioros, no tardó en incorporarse al ver que su rival seguía de pie, sumergido en su locura.

Anteo: Ja, ja, ja. - de nuevo el tic que le hizo voltearse para ver a Pegaso - Caballero... ¿Has visto el polvo de estrellas? Que interesante... ¿Con esto crean armaduras? - en su mano guardaba celosamente un poco de polvo de estrellas - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? ¡Eh! Tú... - de pronto empezó a mirar al santo ateniense con los ojos desorbitados, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo terrible - Tú.. El padre de... No... Ja, ja, ja... No es posible.. Eres demasiado... Pero... No, no, no... ¡NO!

Seiya: "¿De qué estará hablando? No puedo permitirme estar más tiempo en este lugar... ¡Tengo que salvar a Atenea!"

Sin más preámbulos decidió cortar de raí el problema, ambos poseían armaduras de oro, sólo existía una solución, se armó con la más poderosa arma del caballero de sagitario... El arco y... ¡La flecha de la justicia!

Anteo: ¡Un arco! Ja, ja, ja, ja. Y es de oro... ORO... Yo también tengo uno.. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? - aquel caballero sacó también el arco de Sagitario, pero eso era lo que Seiya esperaba -

Seiya: No hay tiempo, he de salvar a Atenea. ¡Que sea la justicia de nuestra armadura la que decida quien es el caballero de Sagitario!

Anteo: ¿Sagitario? ¡Yo soy...! Yo, yo, yo.. Lo demostraré... Soy un santo de oro, de oro, DE ORO.

Ambos tensaron al unísono el arco, las flechas apuntaban al corazón del rival, rápidamente dispararon en el mismo instante, se oyó un grito.

Shiryu exhaló un suspiro al ver al caballero de oro tendido en el suelo, el ataque arrasó con su corrupta armadura y su cuerpo ensangrentado ya nada podía ofrecer al orgulloso caballero, los espíritus que surgían de su mano le rodeaban queriendo guiarle a un lugar mejor.

Kraynak: No he podido.. Vencer.. - su voz era entrecortada por una respiración enferma, se notaba su mal estado - Quizás sí es hereditario.. Excalibur, el dragón... Tal y como hace 200 años...

Shiryu: ¿De qué habláis? ¿Acaso enfrentasteis a mi maestro en el pasado?

Kraynak: No hice nada para proteger a la princesa en la guerra santa... Mi estúpida envidia me hizo enfrentar a uno de mis compañeros... Merecía el castigo del Hades... El frío de Cocitos..

Exhaló su último suspiro, había muerto arrepentido, el dragón guió su alma para que regresara al cosmos, donde encontraría la paz. Un minuto de silencio guardó antes de que una luz cegadora lo cubriera.

Anteo reía, reía endemoniadamente, la flecha le había atravesado el corazón y aún así no paraba de reír, de rodillas, sangrando por todas partes, Seiya lo observaba impasible, con la flecha de sagitario entre sus dedos, dios lentos pero seguros pasos hasta estar frente a frente con su enemigo.

Seiya: Es el fin, arrepiéntete de tus actos y ruega por el perdón de la princesa.

Anteo: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Para qué? El maestro nos matará a todos, a todos, los destruirá TODO. Ni dioses, ni hombres, nada podrá detenerlo, en cuanto el Oro Impío le pertenezca... Ja, ja, ja, ja. - su cuerpo empezó a doblarse, retorcerse de forma aterradora, pero Seiya seguía imperturbable - Se me recordará... Sí.. Se me recordará como el caballero de oro Anteo... Que sacrificó su cordura y su vida por el Gran Maestre... - y así acabó sus días, con un último destello de serenidad, del cuerpo de Anteo empezó a salir una luz que pronto tragó al Pegaso -

Salón de los Dioses, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Descargó el "Resplandor de Luz" con tal ira que al caballero de Leo le costó esquivarlo, cual bestia salvaje Orestes se lanzó sobre su enemigo con una infinidad de golpes de luz difíciles de esquivar, la velocidad del guerrero de la Corona era muy superior a la luz, pero la ira de éste no superaba al ansia de venganza que dominaba a Ángel, que esquivaba los ataques con los movimientos felinos que antes le habían salvado.

Orestes: "Está esquivando mis ataques, pero.. ¿Cómo es eso posible?" - se preguntó -

Ángel: No sólo se trata de velocidad caballero, también cuentan los reflejos, has visto los legendarios "Movimientos del Jaguar" una técnica capaz de evadir los más certeros ataques.

Orestes: "No es posible... Los Movimientos del Jaguar..."

Ángel: Ahora sentirás toda mi furia, cuando acabe contigo desearás la muerte caballero... ¡Muere!

Sobre sí mismo Orestes vio caer a su enemigo, que le atacó con una destreza inigualable, era prácticamente imposible esquivar sus golpes, y el veneno empezaba a surtir efecto, en aquel momento dio por hecho que era de locos seguir combatiendo y que debía hacer algo por los santos de Atenea.

Orestes: Hay algo más allá de esta sala, debo... ¡Argh!

Con sadismo en su rostro Ángel agarró al guerrero, su venganza se vería resuelta, su cosmos tomó la forma de un jaguar, y empezó a emitir chispas amenazadoras.

Ángel: ¡Por la amazona de Escorpio! ¡Por mí... Hermana! ¡Muere caballero!

Coliseo Interior

Shiryu y Seiya se miraron con complicidad, habían ganado sus respectivos combates, era el momento de acabar con aquella situación, sus miradas fulminaron al caballero de altar que seguía produciendo un gran desconcierto ya que parecía aterrorizada.

Arles: Habéis ganado los juegos, sois los finalistas, ahora sólo queda que.. ¡Combatan entre sí!

Salón de los Dioses

Orestes se soltó de su enemigo, cuyo cosmos estalló en una explosión voltaica, rápidamente se giró para ver como preparaba su ataque más mortífero, Baal trató de confundirle, creando copias de su compañero de armas por todo el lugar, pero no era a Ángel a quien quería derribar.

Coliseo Interior

Seiya: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué íbamos a pelear nosotros? Dos caballeros de la justicia al servicio de la princesa. ¡Responde!

Shiryu: ¿Acaso el ser que os controla os ha arrebatado la cordura? - preguntó con suspicacia, haciendo trastabillar al hermano de Shion -

Arles: ¡Idiotas! En la era del mito, Atenea tenía aquí su templo, o más bien, detrás de este lugar, éste coliseo es un punto por el que cruzan cientos de mundos alternos, de ese modo es fácil organizar duelos por la sagrada armadura.

Seiya: ¿De qué.. Hablas?

Arles: Así es, aquí luchaban los aspirantes a caballero ante la mirada del Sumo Pontífice, y sólo aquellos que despertaran el séptimo sentido, y estuvieran destinados a servir a la diosa como santos de oro, serían capaces de cruzar... ¡¡EL MURO DE LOS BENDITOS!!

Ante la total sorpresa de los caballeros de Atenea, detrás de Arles se formaron unos misteriosos símbolos, poco a poco, el lugar se fue distorsionando, Shiryu notó la influencia de Géminis, tragó saliva, aquel lugar era idéntico a la antesala del Muro de los Lamentos.

Salón de los Dioses

- ¿Qué intentas Corona? Nunca podrás dañarme, estás muy débil y eres incapaz de encontrar al verdadero. - decían todas las ilusiones que Capricornio había creado, tratando de confundir a Orestes, sin lograrlo -

Orestes: "Algo ha pasado, tengo que darme prisa, si lo que dijo el Febo es cierto, este lugar debe ser... "

Coliseo Interior

Las 88 constelaciones, lo que representaban, eso mostraba el Muro de los Benditos, en el centro Atenea, con Niké y su escudo, portando su armadura divina, los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Arles: Sólo enfrentándoos podremos saber quien es el caballero más leal a la diosa, y así despertar el máximo poder, un poder capaz de hacer temblar a los mismos dioses.

Seiya: ¡Un poder capaz de hacer temblar a los mismos dioses! ¿Es eso posible?

Shiryu: Aunque así fuera Seiya, no demostraremos nuestra lealtad a Atenea pelando entre hermanos, es inútil y primitivo, no es el caballero más poderoso el que puede ser llamado el más fiel.

Arles: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso son tonterías, sólo el más fuerte puede ser llamado como tal, pues es él el más capacitado para proteger a la diosa Atenea.

Shiryu: ¡Para llevar ese título! Son necesarias muchas más cualidades, un caballero no sólo debe ser fuerte para proteger a la princesa, también debe ser justo, honrado, valeroso y humilde con sus semejantes.

Arles: Eso no vale nada a la hora del combate... ¡NADA!

Por un segundo Seiya creyó ver la figura espectral de una nueva amazona de oro, cuya fuerza los tumbó contra el suelo, el caballero de Altar que se había exaltado, volvió a sentarse.

Arles: ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no desean caballeros derrotar a los dioses y salvar esta corrupta Tierra? Sólo enfrentándose entre sí podrá quedar aquel que traspase el Muro de los Benditos.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los meteoros de Pegaso, pero éstos sorprendentemente habían fragmentado la realidad y estaban siendo tragados por un agujero negro, la fuerza gravitatoria empezó a arrastrarlos con fiereza pero en el momento en que iba a consumirlos, despareció.

- Los representantes del Maestro exigen respeto. - dijo el caballero de Géminis -

Arles: ¡No sean ilusos! ¡Jamás harán nada contra el Olimpo si no despiertan el poder sagrado que aguarda en el Gran Templo de Atenea!

De pronto algo sumamente impactante sucedió, una columna de energía solar atravesó la sala de forma fulminante, sin poder salir de la sorpresa, aquel ken desintegró por completo el cuerpo de Arles, dejando un perfecto agujero del que salía un espeso humo, lo más extraño era la expresión de felicidad que tenía, como si la muerte hubiera sido un regalo de calma y serenidad, para los caballeros no pasó inadvertida la sombra que quedó donde antes estaba el hermano de Shion y que enseguida desapareció, Géminis permanecía impasible.

Lentamente se acercaron al muro, Seiya miró desafiante al caballero de Géminis, pero éste siquiera le regresó la mirada, el Dragón palpaba con suavidad el Muro de los Benditos.

Seiya: ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Lo sabes caballero de Géminis? - preguntó, mas nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna -

Shiryu: ¡Seiya mira!

El Pegaso giró para ver como el muro, intacto tras el fulgente ataque que acabó con la vida de Arles, empezaba a brillar, el caballero dorado que aún quedaba pareció interesarse por aquello, sin embargo su mirada se enfocó en el caballero de Altar, que se había levantado.

Arles: Dragón.. Pegaso..

Seiya: ¡Usted! ¿¡Aún vive!? - preguntó adoptando una posición de pelea -

Shiryu: Tranquilízate Seiya, estoy seguro de que este hombre ya ha sido liberado del mal.

Arles: No podía dejar este mundo sin antes revelar el secreto que guardé durante tantos años, ni siquiera Saga o el mismísimo Patriarca supieron del Muro de los Benditos - de algún modo Arles hablaba con calma, sin dudas ni lentas respiraciones, sin duda era la voluntad de un caballero de Atenea la que sostenía a aquel noble siervo de la diosa - Sólo aquel que sea el caballero más leal a Atenea, que goce de su favor podrá atravesarlo, sólo tú Seiya, sólo tú...

Seiya: ¿Yo? Pero.. ¡No soy más leal que cualquiera de mis compañeros! Creo que Shiryu es mayor merecedor de ese título. - respondió con inseguridad -

Shiryu: Pero... ¡Seiya! En reiteradas ocasiones has dado tu vida por la diosa, has MUERTO por ella, sé que no eres una persona prepotente ni arrogante, pero éste es el momento de dejar de lado la modestia y seguir tu destino como el guardián protector de Atenea... ¡El caballero de Pegaso!

Seiya dudaba, sabedor de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia Saori Kido, avatar de la diosa a la que había jurado proteger, Arles asentía sin dudar, su cosmos antes corrupto por la oscuridad, ahora sólo desplegaba paz y armonía.

Arles: Tal como en la era del mito el caballero Pegaso es el santo más fiel a la diosa, el caballo alado la guiará a la victoria una vez más, así lo dictaron las estrellas hace 13 años.

El valeroso santo miraba el Muro de los Benditos dubitativo, inseguro por primera vez, pero entonces sintió un cosmos armonioso, recordó a Saori y su deber de rescatarla, a ella y a su hermana, las dos personas que más le importaban, tomó una decisión y posó su mano sobre el muro, que lentamente le fue absorbiendo, a él y a su compañero, el Dragón.

El santo de Géminis, antiguo portador de la armadura se había mantenido al margen de todo, pero la brecha aún permanecía abierta, y él estaba dispuesto a seguir a los caballeros de Atenea a aquel misterioso lugar que estaba más allá del muro. Antes de partir dio un último vistazo a Arles.

- El poder que has resguardado sólo le pertenece al Maestro, ese jovenzuelo ni siquiera imagina lo importante que es.

Arles: Cuan equivocado estás caballero de Géminis.. - respondió sin dudar - En verdad sólo Seiya está capacitado para portar semejante poder, sólo el legendario Pegaso, fiel protector de la diosa de la Sabiduría, podrá empuñar la espada legendaria... ¡¡EXCALIBUR!!

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

Con su armadura brillando como el Sol, gracias a los rayos que éste dejaba caer sobre él, Kanon del Dragón Marino terminaba de escalar los legendarios Riscos de la Locura... Por segunda vez.

Aún recordaba como, por un estúpido reto, él y su hermano habían subido por aquella extraña montaña hacía ¿cuánto? ¿20 años? ¿21? ¿Más? ¿Menos? No importaba, tampoco el como alcanzaron la cima, sólo que después de ese día, ninguno de los dos volvió a ser el mismo.

El general marino empezó a darse cuenta de la distorsión espacio-temporal que existía en el entorno, como si las barreras que separan las diferentes dimensiones hubieran sido rasgadas por algún poder superior, el guerrero se dispuso a sellar aquella brecha, antes de que pudiera causar algún daño al equilibrio universal, cerró los ojos elevando su cosmos más allá del Séptimo Sentido, en su aura podía vislumbrarse el cosmos, millares de planetas, galaxias.

De repente abrió los ojos con fuerza, haciendo estallar todo su poder, había sentido la presencia divina que sólo podría emanar de...

Kanon: "Atenea" - pensó -

El dragón marino decidió que, antes de cerrar aquella grieta, debía entrar y salvar a Atenea, sólo él podría hacerlo, era vital sacarla del lugar en el que estaba que, seguro, estaba más allá del cosmos, tal vez en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte del que es imposible escapar por cuenta propia.

Kanon: ¡Debo sacar a la diosa de ese lugar! ¡Otra Dimensión!

El poderoso ken estalló súbitamente enfrente de Kanon, quien no pudo reaccionar ante la respuesta de la brecha a su ataque, millares de colores surgieron y se entremezclaron en una combinación más majestuosa incluso que la aurora boreal, de pronto una fuerza parecida a la de un agujero negro se tragó al general, que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea para salvar a la diosa de la Sabiduría.

Salón de los Dioses, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Ángel de Leo y Baal de Capricornio, habían logrado al fin su cometido, vencer a Orestes y vengar la muerte de la amazona de Escorpio, el santo de la décima casa sonreía de gozo, satisfecho del aspecto degradado que mostraba el caballero de la Corona.

Ángel: "Hermana, veme desde el lugar en donde estés, donde vayan las almas al descanso eterno, nuestra fidelidad será recompensada por el Maestro y ya nunca tendremos que sufrir el tormento de un infierno que no nos corresponde, sólo espero que algún día nos podamos encontrar" - pensó en silencio el caballero de Leo -

Baal: Al final, este asesino tuvo su merecido, bastardo miserable, mi maestra estaría orgullosa, he vengado su muerte acabando con un traidor al Olimpo.

- Ahora que habéis satisfecho vuestra venganza, es el momento de que recibáis el justo castigo que merece la insubordinación.

Ambos caballeros se sobresaltaron al oír esa gélida voz, un aire helado empezó a congelar todo el ambiente, una fina pero firme capa de hielo cubrió todo el recinto sin dificultad, incluidas las majestuosas estatuas, que habían resistido el pasar de los siglos. Tristemente ahora trozos de éstas caían al suelo, dando una imagen de decadencia, como una predicción del futuro del Olimpo, Leo mostró signos de flaqueza, aquella voz sólo podía provenir de...

Ángel: ¡No puede ser! ¡El caballero de...!

Leo lanzó un grito de dolor tan fuerte, que Baal se sobresaltó aterrorizado, perdiendo toda la calma y seguridad después de haber derrotado a Orestes, inmediatamente volteó estallando todo su cosmos, decidido a enfrentar a quien sea, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Era él, el más terrible asesino del siglo XVIII, de rostro impasible, frío y pálido, con su pulcra armadura dorada y mirada negra como la noche. De su brazo, totalmente cubierto por hielo, colgaba el santo de Leo, la extremidad que lo atravesaba tenía forma de una espada gruesa, completamente hecha de un hielo con el mismo aspecto que el diamante, y tan duro como ese material debía ser porque había atravesado completamente la armadura de oro.

Capricornio tragó saliva, paralizado de miedo, de la herida salía sangre a borbotones, era gigantesca, prácticamente cubría en línea diagonal todo el peto pero sin partir el cuerpo, que daba espasmos continuos, eso y el rostro pálido de Ángel hicieron que Baal retrocediera, posiblemente por inercia, en un gesto de desprecio pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro el caballero dorado lanzó a su víctima contra una pared, irónicamente justo debajo de la estatua de Atenea.

El espadón de hielo estaba en principio cubierto por la sangre del caballero de Leo, que goteaba, pero pronto se congeló y perdió completamente el color, aquel hecho hizo horrorizarse a Capricornio, que imaginó que el grosor del "arma" se debía a una enorme cantidad de víctimas y su sangre.

Completamente ido, Baal seguía dando torpes pasos hacia atrás, con nerviosismo reía, parecía que el caballero se alejaba a cada paso, y todo su alrededor se ennegrecía, pero pronto chocó con la realidad, a su espalda estaba el guerrero, y la espada de hielo rozando su garganta.

Baal: No moriré... No podrás vencerme, estamos en iguales condiciones. - murmuró con voz cortada, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo -

- Insubordinación, desobediencia y desacato, el infierno no es suficiente para castigaros, yo soy quien hace respetar las órdenes del Maestro, tu destino inevitable es la muerte, la única opción es el dolor o la paz inmediata.

Rápidamente Baal escapó del asedio, adoptó una posición de pelea elevando su cosmos, el caballero del hielo no hizo ningún gesto y caminó hacia él, entonces Capricornio lanzó con su mano derecha una fuerza invisible pero mortífera, que provocó estragos en el suelo cristalizado, pero que el guerrero helado agarró sin problemas, Baal miró atónito como convertía aquella energía mental en nada.

Los nervios hicieron que el santo de Capricornio estallara en furia, sin pausa empezó a descargar fuerzas mentales, prácticamente invisibles sino fuera por la distorsión que provocaban al contacto con el aire, contra el caballero de oro, pero éste simplemente las rechazaba con su cosmos.

A la misma velocidad que antes le había parecido que el hombre de hielo se alejaba, ahora se acercaba, y a cada paso que daba le empezaba a resultar más alto, casi dos metros de estatura pero, para él, era el hombre más grande que había pisado la tierra, el sentir su cosmos gélido, le recordó a Cocitos, aquel aire invernal se adentraba en su piel y le comía el alma, su espíritu caía vencido ante tal terror, su cuerpo temblaba como el de un niño pequeño y eso le avergonzaba sobremanera.

Al tenerlo delante se intercambiaron miradas, una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Baal, con toda su rabia lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho del santo dorado, y aterrorizado notó con todo su brazo se congelaba rápidamente, intentó alejarse pero sus piernas no respondían, el ambiente invernal le había paralizado el cuerpo sin congelarlo y el hielo ya le había cubierto el brazo derecho, pudo ver como aquel ataque había provocado un hilillo de sangre en la boca de aquel hombre, pero éste seguía imperturbable.

Baal: No... lo.. log... ra... - intentaba decir con gran dificultad, tenía una parálisis en toda la cara - _"¡No necesito mi cuerpo para hacerte daño caballero de acuario!"_

La voz gutural que usó Capricornio en aquel momento golpeó con fiereza la mente del caballero de Acuario, quien fue golpeado brutalmente por una especie de tormenta, no de viento, no de arena, sino de pura energía mental, inmediatamente el santo puso sus brazos en cruz para protegerse, pero cortes invisibles empezaron a desgarrar sus mejillas, provocando pequeñas heridas, el guerrero concentró su cosmos dorado para hacerlo estallar, eso desequilibró por momentos a Baal, y Acuario no esperó ni un segundo para correr hacia él, agachado como un felino, y destrozarle el mentón con su puño cristalizado, sus nudillos se habían vuelto diamante, el terrible caballero de Capricornio cayó pesadamente al suelo, emanando gran cantidad de sangre.

- Vuestro sacrilegio queda pagado.

Sin que pudiera notarlo, Ángel de Leo se abalanzó sobre él cual león rabioso, como un bólido de energía fulgente, atravesando el Salón de los Dioses hasta salir definitivamente del templo.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

Rápidamente Acuario se incorporó, pudiendo vislumbrar al desesperado santo de Leo, contra todo pronóstico su herida había cicatrizado gracias al formidable que, como caballero dorado, poseía, sin embargo la determinación del asesino era absoluta, nada le impediría acabar con aquel hombre.

Ángel: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una estupidez enfrentarnos entre nosotros? ¡¡Somos compañeros de armas!!

- Ya he respondido a esa inútil pregunta, de nada vale vuestro rango y armadura en comparación con el Sumo Pontífice, a él es a quien debemos lealtad y obediencia, algo que vos no habéis demostrado.

Ángel: ¡Sólo quería vengar la muerte de mi hermana! ¡El Patriarca lo podrá comprender! - gritó desesperado, tratando de impedir el inevitable combate -

- Pero yo no. - respondió con frialdad -

El cosmos dorado del caballero de Acuario cubrió por completo su cuerpo, congelando sus nudillos y sus cabellos, su pelo antes negro como la noche, ahora estaba erizado y cubierto de hielo, la capa helada llegaba a cubrir sus patillas, su rostro se había vuelto pálido mas no enfermizo y su brazo con forma de espada cortaba el aire ansioso de sangre.

Ángel se preparó para el ataque, tras su cosmos se vislumbró la imagen de un jaguar, usaría toda la fiereza de su estilo de lucha para vencer a Acuario, y luego le presentaría excusas al Maestro, no estaba dispuesto a morir ese día.

- Cuan inútil resulta tu valor, sufrirás antes de que tu alma sea purificada.. ¡Tempestad de Mercurio!

Elevando su cosmos, lanzó una poderosa tormenta de aire helado que no tardó en congelar todos los alrededores, pero gracias a sus movimientos felinos Ángel corrió velozmente, haciendo estallar su cosmos, procurando que la adrenalina le impidiera desfallecer, pronto se colocó frente a su ex-compañero, en quien descargo una serie de ataques que él bloqueó con su espada, contraatacando con un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo caer de rodillas, entonces Acuario lo agarró en vilo por el cuello, y lo lanzó al borde del acantilado.

Con el dolor ardiendo en su pecho, desnudo, sin la protección de su armadura, Ángel pudo ver el abismo, sabedor de la altura que existía entre la cima y las faldas de aquella maldita montaña, trató inútilmente de incorporarse, mas una aterradora visión lo dejó sin habla, el santo de Acuario le miraba impasible, cercándole el cuello con la punta de su espadón helado, en su alma ya sentía de nuevo el frío de cocitos, sin embargo su cosmos ardía con la rabia propia de un caballero de oro.

Ángel: No estoy perdido, de ninguna manera... ¡Cápsula de Fuego!

En sus manos se formó una explosión flamígera cuyo calor sobrepasaba los mil grados, pese a eso, Acuario contestó con su mortal técnica: "La Tempestad de Mercurio", que fue apagando la intensidad del ken de fuego, al tiempo que apagaba las esperanzas de Leo, pero éste en un último intentó de supervivencia elevó su cosmos más allá del Séptimo Sentido, provocando que, por primera vez, Acuario retrocediera, pero la explosión empujó a Leo al precipicio, sujetando el borde resbaladizo, era inevitable su caída.

- Ven con nosotros Ángel. - decían voces espectrales, los fantasmas de la locura -Te llevaremos con tu hermana... Te está esperando.. Déjate caer.. La paz es lo que encontrarás... El fin de tu tormento.. Ven...

Sin furia en su rostro por el ataque, sin odio ni rencor Acuario miró a Ángel, que ignoró al santo quien decidió dar el golpe de gracia, antes de que la locura acabara con el poco honor que le quedaba al caballero de Leo, extendió su mano libre, y descargo la "Tempestad de Mercurio" por tercera vez, mas no hubo tiempo para que aquel hombre fuera congelado, pues se dejó caer en ese momento, sus últimas palabras no fueron escuchadas por Acuario en ese momento, apenas eran un murmullo, pero el no escucharlo le impidió saber el porque de aquella sonrisa de felicidad.

Ángel: Atenea... - dijo mientras caía -

Entonces Acuario desapareció en la niebla, de una forma tan misteriosa como cuando apareció en el Salón de los Dioses, de su rastro sólo quedaron los restos de una cruenta batalla y dos... ¿cadáveres?

Salón de los Dioses

Con gran dificultad Baal se levantó, furioso, una ansiedad de venganza reinó de nuevo su calma, tan terrible como aquella que le aquejaba cuando sintió la muerte de su maestra, rápidamente buscó la presencia del caballero de Acuario, cruel justiciero y brazo izquierdo del Patriarca, pero no encontró nada más que.. ¡Un resplandor de luz!

Orestes miró altivamente a su adversario, con su resplandeciente armadura blanca y dorada, intacta, prácticamente resplandecido y con el brillo del sol bendiciendo su cosmos, sin duda un dios lo protegía, Abel le había brindado una segunda oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Orestes: Levanta bastardo cobarde, antes erais más valiente cuando atacabas a traición mis recuerdos. ¡Pagaréis caro toda la tortura a la que me sometisteis! ¡La muerte no será suficiente castigo! ¡Resplandor de Luz!

El ken de luz golpeó brutalmente al desconcertado Capricornio, cuya armadura tenía algunas magulladuras, el resplandor quemó su mano haciéndole gritar de dolor, y aumentar su rabia.

Baal: "¡Bastardo! Primero acabaré con tigo y con tus huesos ahorcaré a ese perro de Acuario, nadie se burla de Baal el Endemoniado... ¡NADIE!"

Gran Cascada del Río de Plata, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

En la zona suroeste del Santuario, al sur del Cinturón de Hipólita y al oste del Bosque Ilusión, pasaba el legendario Río de Plata, una corriente de agua cristalina llamada así porque, en las noches de luna llena, adoptaba el mismo color plata de la luna gracias a la luz de ésta, aquel río desembocaba en una pequeña y escondida playa donde se encontraba un pueblo costero, muy alejado del Santuario por extremas supersticiones, asimismo provenía de una gran cascada, muy cerca de las Doce Casas pero sin siquiera alcanzar la Casa de Aries, ésta estaba en una pequeña montaña, cuyo tamaño era ínfimo en comparación con el Star Hill o los Riscos de la Locura, la cima de ésta era una gran laguna, en cuyo centro se hallaba el legendario recinto donde los caballeros de plata se reunían.

Shun se despertó súbitamente, estaba muy cerca de la cascada, en el borde este del río, frente a él, estaba un hombre anciano, vestido con un kimono blanco, su pelo era blanco canoso, aunque espeso, le cubría hasta la nuca y tapaba su frente. Aquel anciano hombre irradiaba un cosmos terriblemente poderoso, tanto que al caballero de Andrómeda le hizo recordar sus combates contra Caronte y Titán, rápidamente se puso en guardia.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes caballero, mejor trata de concentrar todas tus energías porque las necesitarás. - aconsejó aquel hombre, de la misma forma que un maestro enseña a su alumno -

Shun: ¿Concentrar todas mis energías? - preguntó inseguro -

- Así es, antes de combatir, el guerrero debe meditar, unir en un solo punto alma, cuerpo y mente para, de ese modo, estar preparado para una batalla que puede durar horas, meses o incluso años.

Shun: ¡Imposible! ¡Ninguna batalla ha durado tanto tiempo! ¡Es una locura!

- ¡Jum! Zeus y su padre combatieron durante dieciséis meses sin descanso alguno, eso es algo propio de dioses, y tú muchacho que no eres un dios, no podrás resistir esta batalla.

Shun: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué deseas luchar? ¿De qué sirve?

- ¿No lo sabes? Es básico, tú eres un caballero de Atenea, una traidora al Olimpo, yo sin embargo soy Ío de Júpiter, caballero astral del relámpago, desde el principio de los tiempos siempre ha habido dos bandos que deben enfrentarse, y es el ganador el que decidirá que fue correcto y que fue sacrilegio.

Shun: ¡No es cierto! Si dejarán a un lado las diferencias, no existirían bandos, todos podríamos convivir en paz, sin guerras, sin dolor... Sin sufrimiento.

Shun estaba convencido de que con la paz se podía convivir, y trataba de hacer que el caballero de Júpiter lo entendiera, pero aquel hombre con porte de maestro no cambiaba su rostro serio e impasible, sin duda su terquedad le impediría ablandarse y renunciar a la batalla.

Ío: Sólo con la sangre se puede bautizar un ideal, y el ideal de los caballeros astrales es el fin de las personas como tú caballero Andrómeda, prepárate para tu último combate.

Apenado, Shun cerró los ojos, mas los abrió con determinación al recordar que hacía en aquel lugar. Debía derrotar a los cinco caballeros astrales para abrir el sello del palacio del dios Eolo, y poder usar la Mano de Dios del caballero de Venus para liberar a Atenea y, entonces, hacer que Apolo desista de su locura y rescatar a la hermana de Seiya, por todo eso, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar con todo al caballero de Júpiter.

Ío: Necio. ¿No has comprendido nada? ¡Debes meditar tus acciones y medir las consecuencias antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir!

Shun estaba desconcertado, por un lado aquel guerrero aseguraba que le mataría sin piedad, pero al mismo tiempo le daba consejos sobre como enfrentarle, calmó su ansiedad, sentándose de la misma forma que Ío, cerró los ojos y concentró su cosmo-energía, el caballero de Júpiter se mantuvo quieto, observando al santo de Andrómeda.

Frente al Palacio del Viento

El altiplano que formaba la "antesala" al palacete, tenía un enorme cráter, de un diámetro aterrador, la explosión desatada por el ángel Ícaro había devastado toda la zona y desintegrado a todo un batallón de centauros, los más fieros guerreros de la era del mito, cuyas almas habían sido introducidas en envases humanos.

La guerrera astral de Urano, conocida por su título de la mejor esgrimista del Olimpo, anteriormente había servido a los dioses como una Ángel, más específicamente, a la mismísima reina de los dioses, Hera. Sin embargo, fue en una confrontación de "Su Majestad" con la diosa Atenea por la derrota de su hijo Ares lo que hizo que se encontrara por primera vez con el hombre que le había hecho cambiar de parecer.

"El Carnicero de Grecia", así era conocido, sanguinario general de las huestes de Ares, en aquel tiempo se había convertido en un mercenario capaz de venderse por unas monedas. Recordó el primer día, nada más se vieron tuvieron una batalla que duró un día entero, una confrontación sin sentido sólo destinada a saber quien de los dos era el más fuerte, al final cayeron exhaustos.

Poco a poco, empezó a conocer a aquel siniestro personaje, en realidad se trataba de un hombre que había aprendido a matar, rápidamente congeniaron y formaron un lazo de compañerismo similar a la amistad, relación que acabó en una sincera hermandad, no de sangre, sino de alma, su padre lo apadrinaría y pasaría a ser su hermano. En esos momentos el mundo vivía una edad oscura, por la mano del Señor del Más Allá.

Siete años después, se formaría la Orden de los Caballeros Astrales, nueve guerreros que estuvieron al servicio de diferentes dioses: Titán, el gigante, sería envestido como el caballero de Saturno; Ío, su padre, el campeón de Zeus, su más fiel guerrero, se convertiría en el caballero de Júpiter; Tritos, el atlante, miembro del ejército de la Atlántida al servicio del Emperador Poseidón, sería el caballero de Neptuno; Ella, Ángel del Olimpo, amazona al servicio de Hera, sería consagrada como la guerrera astral de Urano; y su "hermano", el ahijado del caído Ares, su campeón, acabaría siendo, Caronte, el caballero astral de Plutón, el ser al que más apreciaba en todo el universo, incluso al punto de que en algún momento pensó amarlo más que a un hermano.

Caronte: ¿En que piensas hermana? - preguntó, sin desviar la vista del horizonte -

- En el día en que nuestra orden fue creada. - respondió -

Caronte: ¿Hmmm? Sí, lo recuerdo. Poco después la derrota de Ares y el Señor Oscuro. Ese día nuestras manos se bañaron con la sangre de cinco dioses. ¿Será por eso que el Zeus deseaba eliminarnos?

- Fue Apolo quien nos impuso el reto de derrotar a los Astra Planeta - respondió sin dudar -

Caronte: Sin esperar que ganásemos, éramos un peligro para los dioses, nosotros, sus campeones, nos habían enviado a la muerte. ¿Qué nos esperaba si ganábamos? La inmortalidad. ¿Quién se resiste a eso?

- Pero ganamos, nos convertimos en la elite del Olimpo, los comandantes del Ejército Olímpico, ángeles y semidioses nos respetaban, dirigimos la Guerra del Hijo .

Caronte: ¡He ahí nuestro pecado! ¡Dirigir el ejército! ¡Acabar con los herejes! ¡Derrotar a Abel! ¡Nuestro poder era demasiado para Zeus y nos mandó directo al Tártaro! Y ahora es mi misión hacerle pagar a su hijo nuestro castigo, haré que Apolo resienta cada tortura, provocaré que el orgulloso dios Sol llore de tal manera, que su padre bajará de los cielos en forma de rayo, y entonces.. Le mataré. 

- No podrás enfrentar sólo a Apolo, hermano, es imposible que un mortal enfrente a un dios Olímpico, y viva para contarlo.

Caronte: ¿Y como explicas el que esos santos de bronce hallan acabado con Eris para siempre, encerrado a Poseidón, enfrentado a Abel y asesinado a Hades y que aún así estén en este lugar con ánimo de seguir peleando? Primero destruiré a esos caballeros de Atenea, luego iré a por el gran Febo... - dijo con fuerte resentimiento en la palabra Febo - ¡Yo sólo! Tú no tienes nada que ver, no quiero que pases por lo mismo que nuestra madre.

La calma de la amazona de Urano parecía desequilibrarse con las duras palabras de su "hermano", su alma estaba resentida desde la muerte de su "madre", la poderosa guerrera de Gaia, esposa del caballero de Júpiter, su sacrificio provocó en el sanguinario Caronte un sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia tan grande, que lo había convertido en un demonio, capaz de traicionar a los dioses que anteriormente veneraba con devoción, sin embargo ella sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, jamás podría detener a aquel impetuoso campeón de su destino.

Caronte: Hermana. - murmuró estando de espaldas a ella, su capa ondeaba al viento con aire macabro, y él miraba de reojo a uno de los únicos seres por los que daría su vida - Debo hablar con nuestro padre, no quiero que intervenga, sólo yo debo enfrentar a Apolo.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, aparentando seguridad en su pulcro rostro sereno, mas insegura de la seguridad de su compañero -

Caronte: Con un poder que nuestros queridos santos de bronce están a punto de liberar.

Un aire siniestro cubría al caballero de Plutón, que en su mente maquinaba la muerte del que antes había sido su venerado maestro y señor, su odio era capaz de ahogar toda la magnificencia del Santuario del Sol y la Luna, daba realmente una sensación de terror, mas en su hermana sólo producía una gran preocupación por su futuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Otro capítulo "corto" je, je, je. En esta ocasión he tratado de actualizar más rápido, espero y este capítulo les haya gustado, era el momento de finalizar varias batallas para dar inicio a los verdaderos combates, los caballeros astrales han sido presentados, y Caronte parece tener unos planes muy distintos a los de Apolo. ¿Logrará ejecutar su venganza? ¿Podrá alejar a su familia del asunto? Seiya parece ser el santo más fiel de Atenea al haber atravesado el muro pero, sobre Ikki también parece recaer ese título, ¿quién ostentará finalmente el título de santo más leal? ¿Seiya? ¿Ikki? Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario a: __lordomegawanadoo.es_

En la mitología griega, los Astra Planeta ('estrellas errantes', es decir, planetas), eran los cinco hijos de Eos y Astreo, y hermanos de los Anemoi (dioses del viento). Ellos eran Fenonte (Júpiter), Faetonte (Saturno), Piroente (Marte), Eósforo (Venus) y Estilbo (Mercurio).

La Guerra del Hijo o Filiomaquia es una invención de mi autoría sobre la gran guerra santa entre Abel y Zeus, en la que terribles ejércitos se enfrentaron, los caballeros astrales, que en ese momento eran la elite del Olimpo, comandaron a cada legión, pronto recibirán más información referente a este gran cisma, olvidado por la mitología.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. ¡Guerra! La decisión de Apolo

**Capítulo 15**

"¡Guerra! La decisión de Apolo"

El Fuego de la Casa de Libra está empezando extinguirse Quedan 5:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea   
Sagrado Templo de Apolo, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Sentado en su trono inmortal, Apolo observaba a todo su séquito. Los caballeros astrales que se ocupaban de su seguridad,, es decir, los caballeros del Interior, el cardenal del Ejército Sanctorum, junto al profeta de los mares, Proteo, el dios del viento, y la hija del titán Palas, supuso que aquel anciano codicioso prefirió permanecer al margen. Igualmente, el dios anciano de los mares acompañado por su sombra, Dagón, habían desaparecido misteriosamente al igual que Seika, al Febo no le interesaba ocuparse de aquellas pequeñeces, por un momento miró a su hermana y luego su mirada abarcó todo el templo, su voz se tornó poderosa.

Apolo: Los herejes, han empezado a caer lentamente, por obra y gracia de uno de los caballeros astrales, Caronte de Plutón, los generales marinos han caído. Sin embargo, no sólo debemos preocuparnos de esos humanos rebeldes, como han de saber uno de los seis Crónidas, Poseidón, ha despertado de su letargo tras milenios de reencarnaciones, igualmente el dios renegado Abel conspira contra el Olimpo formando una alianza peligrosa que podría llegar a provocar una nueva guerra santa... Es por ello que he decidido erradicar yo mismo este desagradable percance, aplastaré a esa rata sacrílega de Abel, y para ello llevaré a la Legión de Santos a Asgard... He sentido su presencia allí.

Dafne: Eso sería peligroso... - dijo, sin importarle si el Febo le daba o no daba permiso, aquella actitud fue aplaudida por los caballeros astrales en sus adentros, mas la diosa de la luna y Eolo temieron por la reacción de Apolo -

Artemisa: ¡Gaia Dafne! Mi hermano exige respeto. ¡No debes contradecirlo en ningún momento...! - un ademán de Apolo calló súbitamente a su hermana gemela, quien se sintió realmente ofendida por la actitud de su hermano -

Dafne: No es tiempo para adornar lo obvio, Asgard no es un trozo de la Tierra común y corriente, esa región está bajo la protección de Odín, atacarla desembocaría en un cisma entre el Valhala y el Olimpo. Es como si atacásemos a Egipto o Japón, debemos respetar los pactos que hizo el Emperador Zeus o nos pesará.

Proteo: Da igual lo que hagamos, el fin está próximo, siento como el cosmos que fluye por mi anciano cuerpo de dios marino sucumbe ante la oscuridad que pronto lo cubrirá todo... ¡El Caos regresará!

Los dioses quedaron estupefactos con la revelación del profeta, no así los caballeros astrales, que simplemente se mantenían al margen, al igual que la hija de Palas.

Eolo: ¡Es una locura! Profeta de los Mares... ¡Aún cuando recibisteis el don de ver el futuro del último Oráculo de Delfos! ¡No es posible que sea tan claro el futuro para nadie! ¡Ni siquiera para un profeta! - exclamó Eolo desesperado, algo irracional en un dios de su categoría, pero en verdad incluso Apolo empezaba a sentir la frialdad del miedo, el miedo a perderlo todo, el miedo al futuro, al destino, pero simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlo, no estaba dispuesto a perder los estribos -

Proteo: ¿Claridad? ¿Qué puede ser claro? La única certeza es que cuanto más fiabilidad acompañe una visión más segura es su falsedad, sólo veo dolor y sufrimiento, una densa oscuridad que lo consume todo, el caos más absoluto... ¡Argh!

Todos se quedaron helados, confundidos, el terror se apoderó de la mente de la diosa de la luna, el anciano profeta fue elevado por los aires, un cosmos esmeraldino empezó a rodearlo, ahogándolo, pronto todos se dieron cuenta que era la mismísima caballero de Mercurio la que lo sostenía, y pronto empezó a desatar una serie de explosiones, cuyo poder era tan terrible que le hizo gritar de dolor, la luz segó por un momento a los dioses y astrales, que luego sólo vieron el cuerpo chamuscado del dios anciano, la furia de Eolo era inimaginable.

Eolo: ¡Sacrilegio! ¿Cómo has podido atacar a un dios maldita hereje? - preguntó con furia inusitada al tiempo que apuntaba a Mercurio con su gran sable platinado, y su cosmos formaba una mortal espiral de vientos cortantes -

- Sus historias no son divertidas, el viejito es muy aburrido, no merece jugar con nosotros. - respondió con aire inocente -

Eolo: ¡Te haré desaparecer! ¡Choque de Tornados!

Una incesante cantidad de tornados surgieron del cosmos del dios del viento, quien disparó sus mortales kens contra la joven Mercurio, sin embargo, todo aquel poder se fue comprimiendo en una esfera de aire entre las manos de aquella misteriosa niña.

- ¡Juego de Pelota!

Como si de un juego se tratase, la niña lanzó la esfera de aire contra el dios pero éste la detuvo cortándola con el sable divino, inmediatamente se abalanzó a por ella con el puño en alto, vientos cortantes arrasaban todo a su paso pero pronto fue detenido por uno de los hermanos Marte, que de su capucha sacón un brazo con el que detuvo el golpe, pronto Eolo notó como la extremidad que había sacado empezaba a arder como el fuego del mismo sol al contacto con la atmósfera, pero no se amedrentó.

Eolo: Blasfemos mortales. ¡Puedo desaparecerlos a todos en cuestión de segundos! - aseguró elevando su cosmos, volviendo todo el viento a su alrededor violento como una tempestad -

- Debería avergonzarse Eolo, acaba de levantar la mano en contra de una fiel servidora del dios Apolo. ¿Acaso no es usted un traidor?

Eolo no soportó la humillación y atracó con sus temibles cuchillas de aire, el caballero de Marte contrarrestó el ataque gracias a un círculo de llamas que giraba alrededor de su brazo. Una vez detenidos todos los ataque, descargó todo un infierno sobre el dios quien se protegió con un escudo de viento, ninguno de los oponentes estaba cansado pero sin duda la desesperación de Eolo desequilibraba la balanza.

Dafne: ¡Basta! ¡Como caballero astral de Gaia, y comandante en jefe de los Cinco Astrales Interiores exijo que apaguen sus cosmos de inmediato! En caso contrario yo misma os haré pedazos.

Sin más, y sabedores de que la ninfa del laurel jamás juraba en vano, Marte y Eolo calmaron sus cosmos, sin embargo, el dios no estaba conforme, se sentía humillado y pisoteado, en su mente sólo se formaban ideas de odio y venganza contra los caballeros astrales, aquellos pensamientos no pasaron inadvertidos por Narciso de Venus, quien se dirigió sigilosamente a las espaldas del Señor de los Vientos para susurrarle al oído.

Narciso: Vuelve a ofender a mi hermana, y desaparecerás diez segundos antes. - aseguró con voz macabra, sin rastro de ira en sus palabras, siempre con aquel tono frío e impasible, mas Eolo no dejó de mantenerse firme, jurando en su interior que acabaría con todos aquellos que le habían humillado -

Dafne se giró a ver a sus "compañeros", dándole la espalda Apolo lo que no pareció molestarle, los astrales nunca habían sentido tan aterrador el cosmos detrás de aquella bella ninfa, quien parecía estar a punto de ejecutar a alguien, su mirada severa se enfocó en Mercurio, quien actúo como si la estuvieran regañando, bajando la cabeza cabizbaja.

Dafne: Es una ofensa demasiado grande para un dios ser golpeado, espero y sepas disculpar tu insolencia, Mercurio.

Cabizbaja como una niña que había sido regañada por su madre, la guerrera de Mercurio se acercó a paso lento hasta el anciano dios marino, pronto extendió su mano para que éste pudiera levantarse, mas cuando lo hizo, la niña recuperó su inocente y aterradora sonrisa.

- Disculpe Sr. Proteo, pero estaba contando historias aburridas, por favor, cuente algo divertido la próxima vez. - una gota de sudor corrió por la arrugada frente de Proteo, quien había perdido el habla por momentos, aquellas palabras parecían una advertencia, no, una amenaza - Las personas aburridas no deberían vivir. - comentó mientras regresaba con sus compañeros -

Artemisa no salía de su asombro, aquella niña había puesto en jaque el cosmos del dios del viento, y fulminado al Profeta de los Mares sin pestañear, el poder de los caballeros astrales era sin duda terrorífico. De pronto la diosa tuvo la sensación de que si aquellos asesinos quisieran, los matarían a todos.

Apolo: ¿Ves lo que has conseguido con tus divagaciones Proteo? Exijo que cuides bien lo que decís en mi presencia... ¿Entendido?

Proteo: Lo... Lamento... Mi Señor... Yo sólo recibo las visiones de forma inmediata, y éstas gobiernan por momentos mi voz... ¡Pero es cierto! El futuro que nos depara a los dioses es tan oscuro como los mismos dominios de la Noche... - aseguró con tono sombrío -

Narciso: ¡Bah! - soltó con desdén, acercándose al anciano dios para intervenir en aquella desorientada y confusa conversación - ¿Para que hemos de preocuparnos de cosas tan lejanos? ¿Tan pronto vais a sufrir los temores de Cronos, vuestro abuelo? Al menos éste pudo disfrutar unos cuantos cientos de milenios de la gloria del trono del Universo. Propongo que ataquemos Asgard, vos y vuestra guardia, que somos nosotros, y que las deidades se ocupen del problema de Poseidón.

Apolo se intentó en el plan propuesto por Narciso, eso sería una guerra honorable para Odín, después de todo, los guerreros que servían al panteón nórdico esperaban más que nada una muerte gloriosa en batalla.

Dafne: ¿Y que pasará si los dioses de Asgard toman represalias?

Narciso: Eso es simple mi querida y hermosa comandante... - respondió con osadía - Hablamos de Abel, el renegado, el rebelde que prácticamente destruyó el mundo con su locura, puedo asegurar de que los dioses de Asgard aceptarán que lo exterminemos y...

Apolo: Deja tus rodeos Narciso, ya no son necesarias las explicaciones. - cortó de inmediato, en aquel momento todos los allí presentes pudieron contemplar como el Dios Sol se levantaba de su asiento, haciendo estallar todo el esplendor de su cosmos - Iremos de inmediato a Asgard, y tomaremos la vida de ese renegado, si los asgardianos no hacen nada y nos lo entregan, no sentirán mi ira.

La decisión de Apolo tenía toda la pinta de ser irrevocable, el cardenal del ejército se dispuso a salir del sagrado templo para preparar a sus soldados para una posible guerra. Dafne no terminaba de desconfiar de aquel plan, era muy arriesgado y seguramente el soberano del Olimpo no lo hubiera aceptado si estuviera ahí, pero no estaba, y Apolo prácticamente se había erguido como el príncipe heredero que sólo tiene que esperar la coronación.

El dios de los vientos estaba preocupado, el dios Sol le había mandado la tarea de solucionar el problema de Poseidón, lo que se traducían en hacerlo desaparecer. Sin embargo no mostró sus dudas ante los caballeros astrales, más bien demostró firmeza y determinación, al ver que el dios Sol se disponía a partir, Eolo hizo una reverencia. Febo lo ignoró, sus ojos sólo observaban a la bella Dafne, quien lo miraba con cierto aire de preocupación que, en cierto modo, le hizo sonreír.

Dafne: No me prestaré a esta locura, no participaré en el ataque a Asgard.

Apolo: Te ruego que no malgastes el dulce musical de tu voz, ya había decidido que te quedarías aquí, alguien debe regir el Santuario en mi ausencia.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el corazón de Artemisa, se sintió completamente humillada al ver como su hermano delegaba todo el poder del Santuario en alguien que no era ella, que ni siquiera era una diosa, trató de pedirle explicaciones pero ya se había marchado, en el recinto sólo quedaban Proteo, Eolo, ella y Bía, la hija de Palas, quien se mantenía apoyada en la pared con aburrimiento.

Bía: ¿Y bien? - preguntó sin ganas, deseosa de una nueva batalla -

Eolo: Ya has oído las palabras del Febo, ha delegado el mando del Santuario en la guerrera astral de Gaia... - respondió apesadumbrado, su dignidad de dios había sido pisoteada una vez más, sin quererlo un rencor desproporcionado empezaba a apoderarse de él, no sólo contra los caballeros astrales, sino también con aquel que los defendía -

Dafne: Ya que tango aseguráis tener buen oído, habréis oído también las órdenes con respecto a vos, debéis acabar con Poseidón. Y dado que Febo ha dispuesto a todo su ejército para la invasión de Asgard, disponéis tan solo de los dioses que os acompañan.

Artemisa se había quedado petrificada, no podía hablar, tampoco escuchaba las órdenes de Dafne, aquella ninfa a la que había empezado a odiar irracionalmente.

Eolo: ¿Hum? No necesito de nadie para enfrentar a un renegado como Poseidón. - alardeó -

Bía: ¿Y entonces cómo que habéis sido vapuleado en tres ocasiones en mi presencia? Y dos de éstas, ni siquiera enfrentabais a un dios... - comentó con malicia, haciendo trastabillar la seguridad del señor de los vientos -

Dafne: No me interesan vuestras absurdas disputas, sólo vosotros tres quedáis para enfrentar a Poseidón, arregláoslas como podáis, no quiero sentir vuestros cosmos si no es para recibir la cabeza del Emperador de los Mares.

Impactado, Eolo asintió, otra humillación más, en tiempos mitológicos, gozaba del favor del mismísimo Zeus, y ahora servía a una mortal con aires de grandeza. A Bía parecía no importarle el tono de habla de la Guerrera de Gaia, más bien no parecía importarle nada de aquella conversación. Proteo prefirió quedarse callado, sólo él sabía lo importante que era acabar con todos los rebeldes cuanto antes.

Templos de Curación

Súbitamente, el ángel Touma se despertó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo, mas tan sano como si jamás hubiera peleado. Frente a él vio a la hermana de Pegaso, Seika, quien lo miraba, o eso parecía, más bien aquella joven estaba perdida en un limbo, del que no podía despertar.

Touma: Tú eres, la hermana de Pegaso... ¡Seika!

Seika: Me dijeron que te despertarías... - dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras de Touma, mirando al vacío -

Touma: ¿Quién? ¡Seika! ¡Debes despertar! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! Tu hermano, Seiya, ha venido a rescatarte.

Seika: Dicen que tienes que matarle...

Touma: ¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!? ¡REACCIONA SEIKA!

Seika: Matar a Apolo, esa es la misión...

Touma: ¡Basta! ¡Seika debes salir de ese trance...!

Seika: Los Ancianos así lo decretaron...

El ángel olímpico se quedó estático, tembloroso de escuchar aquel nombre, dio pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con la cama y cayendo en ella sentado, había escuchado de los Ancianos, sabía quienes eran, y su intervención en aquella guerra sólo volvía todo más oscuro.

De pronto Seika comenzó a convulsionarse, su piel empezó a deformarse dando a entender que algo se movía dentro de su cuerpo, Touma trató de ayudarla pero fue inútil, una fuerza oscura rechazaba todo lo que intentara acercársele, pronto escupió algo de su boca, una columna de energía negra que se disipó al instante, Seika cayó a la cama agitada, con espasmos que preocuparon sobremanera al Ángel, quien trató de tranquilizarla con su cosmos.

Touma: Seika... ¡Seika responde! ¡¡SEIKA!!

- Ustedes ya están bien, pueden retirarse.

Extrañado, Touma giró la cabeza, topándose con la que parecía ser una amazona al servicio de Atenea. sobretodo caracterizada por una máscara de plata que le cubría el rostro, pronto el ángel recordó que aquella muchacha había sido la responsable de curar sus heridas.

Touma: ¿Tú fuiste quien me salvó verdad? ¡Debes curar a esta chica! ¡Está muy mal! - exigió -

- Váyanse, ya están curados.

Touma: Pero..

Pronto el joven se dio cuenta de que era inútil razonar con aquella niña caballero, era muy extraña su actitud, según ella, ambos estaban curados pero... El ángel se decidió a sacar a la hermana de Pegaso de aquel lugar, para lo cual la curio en brazos, pues se había quedado inconsciente, haciendo caso omiso de aquello, la chica se acercó al último paciente herido, Kratos de la Fuerza.

Cinturón de Hipólita

Cansados de dar continuas vueltas, Geki y Shaina, que hacía poco había se había recuperado de sus heridas, decidieron preguntarle a Spartan el porqué de aquello, aquel misterioso hombre, cuyos poderes milagrosos habían curado a la amazona de Ofiuco y al caballero de la Osa Menor, aseguraba que la Esfera Urano se encontraba en ese lugar.

Geki: ¡Hemos recorrido toda la zona y no hemos encontrado nada! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que la Esfera de Urano se encuentre en este lugar? - preguntó desesperado -

Shaina: Spartan, comprende nuestra inquietud, años de ausencia y de pronto vienes a salvarnos diciendo ser un siervo de la Diosa, tu actitud no nos da una visión clara de tus intenciones.

Spartan: Hace dos años, durante la batalla de las Doce Casas que los caballeros de bronce disputaban, yo descubrí toda la verdad de la propia boca de Gigas... - empezó a relatar, sin parar de caminar, los dos santos escucharon atentos - Sí, el anciano Gigas, mano derecha del Sumo Pontífice que en realidad era Saga, ese cobarde no posee grandes dotes cósmicas pero sí una elevada inteligencia que le ha proporcionado con el paso de los años todos los conocimientos referidos al Santuario. Me habló de los Riscos de la Locura, el Antiguo Templo de Atenea y el Muro de los Benditos... - Shaina tragó saliva, aquellos nombres siempre habían protagonizado toda clase de rumores sin fundamentos entre los caballeros plateados que fueron sus compañeros, ahora descubría que eran reales esos lugares - También me pidió que me uniera a él, que había conocido al verdadero y legítimo Patriarca...

Shaina: ¿El legítimo Patriarca? ¡Imposible! En aquel momento, tanto el Sumo Pontífice Shion como su hermano Arles habían sido asesinados por Saga.

Spartan: Eso ya me lo había dicho. Gigas lo sabía todo de la traición de Saga, era de hecho, un espía de ese legítimo Patriarca, él trató de convencerme de que lo había conocido después pero... ¡Estoy seguro de que siempre estuvo de parte de ese misterioso hombre!

Geki: ¡Qué locura! Entonces, es posible que el mismo Saga de Géminis estuviera siendo manipulado en las sombras. - concluyó -

Spartan: Aún no he acabado. Gigas me llevó a ver a ese hombre, me quedé completamente helado al verle, su cosmos sobrepasaba con creces el de cualquier ser que había conocido, incluso el de los caballeros de oro.

Shaina: Imposible, sólo un dios...

Spartan: Ni siquiera sé lo que era, apenas recuerdo todo lo que pasó en aquel extraño lugar, me acogió, yo estaba confundido, me contó cientos de secretos, historias olvidadas por el mito como la tragedia de Lemuria o Filiomaquia. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve a su lado, fui entrenado por una misteriosa mujer, una amazona de oro...

Shaina: Lo que nos cuentas es increíble. En nuestra época, jamás existió ninguna mujer que portase la armadura de oro, y es imposible reproducir una.

Spartan: Lo sé, poco puedo decirles de mi estancia en ese misterioso lugar, cuando Gigas me habló de la llegada de Apolo, me dijo que debía ayudarles, de ellos recibí la localización exacta de cada esfera.

Tras aquellas palabras, Geki agarró con fuerza el cuello de Spartan, quien resintió la furia de su ataque sin oponer resistencia, con esfuerzo, Shaina calmó al oso, quien tiró al santo de plata al suelo, prácticamente ahogado.

Geki: ¿¡Por qué me detiene Shaina!? ¡Es un traidor a la diosa! ¡Debe morir! - gritó con rabia -

Shaina: No olvides que le debes la vida Geki, debemos darle el beneficio de la duda al menos. - con pesar, el oso asintió, aunque apretando los dientes y puños -

Spartan: Ya os lo he dicho, no confío ni en Gigas ni en ese... Hombre, si es que lo es. Y está claro que él tampoco confía en mía puesto que borró la mayoría de mis recuerdos, no sé donde se encuentra, nada.

A Shaina le bastaron esas palabras de momento, sin embargo la desconfianza de Geki era una fortaleza inexpugnable, cualquier acto sospechoso por parte del santo de la Brújula bastaría para que el caballero de la Osa Mayor lo matara.

Shaina: Bien, ahora que todo ha quedado claro... ¡POR LOS DIOSES!

El grito de la amazona hizo que Geki y Spartan volteasen a ver donde ella, un pequeño grupo de centauros, aun con sus armaduras impecables, yacían desollados por toda la zona, era aterrador, pero la amazona supo enseguida lo que aquello significaba, estaban en el Cinturón de Hipólita, ningún hombre debía pisar ese suelo.

Reino de la Noche y el Caos

En las sombras del caos y la noche, fuera del amparo del cosmos y de la gracia de los dioses, se encontraba la que fuera diosa de la Sabiduría en el Panteón Olímpico, corriendo con desesperación, huyendo del lugar donde se encontraba, sintiendo la angustia de la persecución, aquella diosa igual a ella, cuyo nombre era Minerva, había lanzado a por ella a un ser, que como bestia salvaje la seguía sin descanso.

De pronto sintió que un brazo la detenía en el acto, sintió la calidez de una cosmo-energía, el aura que sólo un santo de oro podría despedir, pronto aquel misterioso ser se presentó ante ella.

- Tranquilizaos princesa Atenea. Soy Kanon, he venido hasta aquí para sacaros de este oscuro lugar.

Saori: ¡Kanon! ¿Cómo...?

- Habéis ofendido a la diosa Atenea, sois unos blasfemos, vuestro sacrilegio será castigado.

Kanon: ¿¡Qué!? - volteó furioso, elevando su cosmos de forma olímpica, en su rostro se formó un rictus de confusión al ver como aquella "fiera" de ojos rojos y cosmos maligno, mostraba su rostro - ¡Seiya!

Saori: ¡Kanon no abras los ojos! ¡El caos nubla nuestra mente! - aconsejó la diosa -

- Demasiado tarde princesa, Kanon ya ha abierto los ojos. - comentó una voz misteriosa, Kanon volteó y se quedó petrificado al ver a un hombre pelirrojo, tan alto como él mismo, con el rostro pálido y la frente cubierta por dos puntos morados -

Kanon: No puede ser. ¡KIKI! ¿Acaso eres tú el pequeño aprendiz de Mu de Aries?

Kiki: Sólo ves los efectos de este lugar infernal más allá del cosmos, prácticamente he crecido una decena de años en... No, ni siquiera podría decir cuanto tiempo llevo aquí... ¡Debemos salir!

- Jum, antes deberéis pagar por vuestra ofensa a mi señora. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Sufriréis la cólera del caballero más fiel de la princesa Atenea. ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El grito dejó estupefactos a los santos, quienes se pusieron de inmediato frente a la diosa para protegerla, pero ésta hacía oídos sordos, ignorando las palabras de aquel ser que Minerva había mandado, era el caos, seguramente era un engaño, todo era un engaño.

Kiki: ¡Maldición! ¡Está claro que debemos vencer a este ser que ha adoptado la apariencia de Seiya antes de poder salir!

Kanon: Cierto, pero mejor quédate al margen. Ese hombre sólo puede ser vencido por un caballero de oro.

Kiki: ¿Qué? ¡Menosprecias mi honor de caballero!

Kanon no tuvo un segundo para responderle al joven muviano, el misterioso ser se había abalanzado sobre él con su terrible ken de los meteoros, era increíble lo perfecta que era esa técnica, superaba incluso la destreza del ataque de Seiya, era tal el poder que aquel ente desataba que en verdad empezó a temer por su vida, cuando los puños estuvieron a punto de romper la defensa del dorado, éstos fueron detenidos por el cosmos de Kiki, Kanon gruñó por la intromisión del joven guerrero, a lo que éste sonrió.

- ¡Da igual cuantos sean! Cumpliré con la misión que Atenea me ha encomendado y recibiré así su perdón. ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Nuevamente Kiki se puso al frente de la diosa para protegerla, oyendo las voces oscuras, los susurros del caos que lo incitaban a la perdición, pero el muviano concentró su cosmos, la chispa de la Gran Voluntad que todos los seres vivos poseen estalló elevándose hasta el Séptimo Sentido, disipando las tinieblas y formando un muro invisible que bloqueó todos golpes, el ente oscuro maldijo en sus adentros sin darse cuenta como el santo de Géminis le golpeaba en el estómago, lanzándole en la plenitud del día y la profundidad de la noche, el caos nuevamente se hacía presente acompañado por la estelar patada del misterioso ser, Kanon detuvo el golpe haciendo rodar a su adversario en el aire, una vez con los pies en el suelo el hombre cuyo parecido a Pegaso era total, se puso en posición de combate, la misma que la de Seiya.

- ¡Espero que aún guardes más armas infiel, porque pronto sentirás el galope del caballo alado de los dioses!

Kiki: ¿Los dioses? ¡Kanon ese ser no es Seiya!

Kanon: ¡Lo sé! - exclamó mientras bloqueaba una infinitud de dolorosos golpes de parte del ser - ¡Es el caos que nos confunde!

Kiki: ¡No lo entiendes!

Sin escuchar las advertencias del joven muviano, Kanon atrapó ambos puños de su enemigo, ambos apretaron con fiereza desatando el furor de sus cosmos, sorprendido Dragón Marino notó el horror del aura de aquel hombre, no se había percatado pero, era incluso más tenebrosa que la de los espectros, prácticamente era la muerte personificada, el frío de la antimateria, sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, haría estallar su aura más allá del Séptimo Sentido y disiparía las sombras del caos.

Kanon: ¡Escucha bien entidad del caos! ¡Hoy desaparecerás en las profundidades del caos en del que has nacido! ¡Muestra tu verdadero rostro! - exigió elevando su aura dorada, empezando a cobrar ventaja frente a su enemigo -

- ¿Entidad de las tinieblas? ¡Habla por ti monstruo! ¿Acaso no has sido tú el que ha defendido a ese ente oscuro que amenaza la integridad de mi Señora Atenea? - preguntó mirando a Saori, quien estaba sumergiéndose en un mar de sombras -

Kanon: ¡Qué locura! No me confundirás con tus mentiras, engendro de las tinieblas... ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

De los brazos de Kanon, surgió una impactante explosión de magnitud inimaginable, el cuerpo del ser cuya armadura era la de Pegaso empezó a sentir como una infinidad de planetas le golpeaban salvajemente, mientras su cuerpo se perdía en el espacio. Inmediatamente el Dragón Marino fue a ayudar a la princesa Saori, que empezaba a caer en un trance.

Saori: El caos se adentra... se adentra en mi cuerpo... ¡Todo es mentira!... ¡TODO ES MENTIRA!... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira...

Kanon: ¡Basta Atenea! ¡Debemos marcharnos! - pidió, desesperado al ver como la tez de su diosa se volvía pálida y sus ojos se dilataban en un mar de lágrimas - ¡Kiki! ¿Acaso planeas quedarte en este lugar?

Pero el muviano no se había movido del lugar, igualmente el ser que llevaba la armadura de Pegaso no había perecido ante el poderoso ken de Kanon, de pronto surgió de las sombras enfundado en una armadura muy diferente a la anterior.

Kiki: No... Es posible.. ¡Eso es...!

Kanon: Kamei... - completó, dejando a la diosa sumida en su encierro mental, lentamente se acercó a la par de Kiki, para observar al misterioso santo, sí, no era un ente del Caos pues el Dragón Marino pronto vislumbró en aquel ser una chispa de cosmos -

- Escuchad demonios del caos... ¡Yo soy Kryon ! ¡Caballero de Pegaso al servicio de la diosa Atenea! ¡Os destruiré y luego obtendré el perdón de mis pecados!

Saori: ¡¡¡KRYON!! - gritó de pronto desde su estado de enajenación, a lo que Kiki y Kanon tragaron saliva, aquel nombre les hizo ver la identidad del ser al que se enfrentaban, el mismo santo que una vez en la era del mito hirió de gravedad al propio Hades y del que jamás se supo su nombre, sólo su constelación guardiana, el caballo alado... ¡PEGASO! -

Antigua Esfera de Neptuno

Era un hermoso día de Primavera, se oía el cantar de los pájaros, y el sonido de una suave brisa al pasar por el verde prado, recubierto por las más exóticas y hermosas flores, altos y fuertes árboles llenos de hermosas manzanas de brillo dorado en cuyas ramas se podían ver vivas y risueñas ardillas voladoras. Otros hermosos animales más fantásticos pasaban felizmente en aquel paraíso terrenal, desde unicornios a hipogrifos, todos mansos, libres, en la más plena y absoluta paz.

Y en medio de aquel edén, con su pulcra kamei de oro celestial, se mantenía firme el dios de los mares. Viendo como su presencia distorsionaba la dulce armonía del paraíso, los animales empezaron a mirarlo, con miedo, empezaron a esconderse, unos aterrorizados y otros dispuestos a atacar, el viento se tornó violento y el cielo se oscureció.

Poseidón: "No es posible que esto esté pasando. ¿Acaso mi sola presencia ha acabado con este paraíso? Imposible, soy un dios, mi cosmos da paz al mundo, acaba con las insurrecciones y el caos, ilumina el cosmos... ¡Soy la viva imagen del cosmos! Pero entonces... ¿Por qué este caos?"

Los pensamientos de Poseidón hicieron deformar su rostro, cerró los ojos y negó con fuerza, aquellas dudas que le asaltaban jamás las había sentido, debía tratarse de la influencia que el cuerpo de Julián Solo estaba teniendo sobre su alma, era imposible que aquel humano aún tuviera presencia. ¿Sería eso lo que cambió a Atenea? ¿Acaso el reencarnar durante generaciones en un cuerpo humano había hecho que dudara? ¿Era eso lo que le hizo amar a los humanos? ¿Acabaría él igual que la hija de Zeus?

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como todo volvía a la normalidad, los pájaros volvieron a piar, los animales regresaron sin temor al pasto, y el viento sopló de nuevo con suavidad, el dios de los mares se quedó estupefacto al ver a una mujer en el medio de aquel paraíso, una diosa que magnificaba la perfección del edén, sus cabellos eran largos y cubrían su bello rostro, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por túnicas blancas adornadas con detalles dorados, su piel bronceada cual tierra y sus ojos verdes como el prado hicieron que el dios identificara a aquella doncella.

Poseidón: Ma... Madre...

Ella era su madre, la madre de los crónidas y esposa por tanto de Crono, Rea, la titánide diosa de la vegetación y la tierra, su maravilloso y puro cosmos armonizaba con la presencia de la omnipresente Madre Tierra, dando una sensación de magnificencia divina, tal era su poder, con una sonrisa limpia y hermosa, la titánide le habló a su hijo, quien apenas podía moverse.

Rea: Poseidón... mi hijo. Ven, ven aquí.

Poseidón dio pasos por inercia, su mirada había perdido toda la arrogancia y la frialdad de los dioses, para pasar a la ternura de un hijo que acaba de ver a su madre, arrodillado palpó su rostro, la diosa sonreía llena de felicidad.

Poseidón: ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué haces aquí madre?

Rea: Estás en la nada hijo, todo lo que ves es fruto de tu mente, de tus emociones, pues en el vacío, sólo un dios puede crear vida.

Poseidón: Entonces... También eres un ilusión... Madre...

Rea: No hay forma de saberlo hijo mío, nada de lo que yo diga podrá asegurar si esto es fantasía o realidad, mas no hay tiempo, tu padre te está esperando.

Poseidón: ¿¡Mi padre!?

Horrorizado, Poseidón se levantó súbitamente provocando la huída de todos los animales, nuevamente el paraíso empezó a sumirse en la oscuridad, el dios respiraba agitado, sin embargo Rea seguía en la más pura calma.

Rea: Sí... Deseas verle... Es lo que has pedido...

Poseidón: ¡NO! ¡No deseo verle..! Él... Me odia.. - respondió, primero con furia y luego con tristeza, bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado - Nos odia a todos nosotros, sus hijos, sólo le importó el poder...

Rea: Es lo que todos los dioses han querido poseer desde Urano hijo mío, en eso ni tú ni tus hermanos podéis alardear ser distintos. Me entristece ver como mis hijos, que enfrentaron a su propio padre, ahora se enfrentan entre sí por unas migajas de poder, esa guerra sin fin que los dioses han sostenido debe llegar a su fin, o todos pereceremos.

Poseidón: Es tan fácil decirlo... Pero aprendimos a odiarlo todo gracias a nuestro padre... Él nos lanzó al abismo y crecimos en medio de la oscuridad... Sufriendo... Y cuando Zeus vino a rescatarnos... Tan sólo... Queríamos venganza... Sí venganza contra el monstruo que había despreciado a sus propios hijos... Pero... Ahora me doy cuenta... De que nuestros pecados han sobre pasado los actos de Cronos... Nuestra soberbia y arrogancia han desembocado en esta absurda guerra...

Rea: Son esas dudas las que te han llevado a mí, mi hijo, mi bienamado Poseidón... Esa es la bendición que te ha dado ese mortal, la reflexión, la capacidad de acabar con la soberbia de un dios, la capacidad de aprender de los errores...

Poseidón: ¿Dónde... Dónde está... Mi padre?

La pregunta del dios de los mares fue respondida por un gesto de su madre, quien hizo surgir de la nada una puerta blanca, Poseidón dudó antes de acercarse pero, ante la seguridad de aquella que le dio la vida, hizo desaparecer sus dudas y la abrió, siendo absorbido por una luz cegadora.

Más allá del Muro de los Benditos, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Dragón y Pegaso tragaron saliva al ver lo que ante ellos se erguía, la Casa de Aries destruida, tan solo se mantenían en pie algunas columnas y paredes derruidas, por toda la zona habían esqueletos, unos portando armaduras propias de la guardia del Santuario, y otros con corazas carmesí rojas como la sangre, había al menos doce cadáveres, los santos no sabían que pensar respecto a aquella nueva situación.

Seiya: ¡Es increíble! Al pasar el Muro de los Benditos hemos acabado en la entrada de las Doce Casas... ¡Quizás pronto podamos llegar a la Esfera de Venus!

Shiryu: No Seiya, estoy seguro de que desde la llegada de Artemisa las Doce Casas del Zodiaco desaparecieron por completo, verdaderamente no creo que estemos dentro del Santuario.

Seiya: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso hemos acabado de nuevo en una ilusión del caballero de Géminis? - preguntó confundido -

Shiryu: Hum, es probable, en todo caso debemos estar alerta, más allá de las escaleras sólo hay niebla... No diviso ni siento ningún cosmos en los alrededores, debemos continuar.

Seiya asintió, y a gran velocidad ambos santos corrieron por las escaleras, sin saber que les depararía la casa de Tauro debido a la espesa niebla que parecía cubrir todo el lugar.

Mucho más allá, en la VII Casa del Zodiaco, Libra, que se encontraba partida por la mitad y estaba al borde de un inmenso precipicio, descansaba la espada legendaria, Excalibur, apoyada en un altar de orichalcum con símbolos sagrados adornándolo, en el exterior del destrozado templo, un misterioso caballero dorado, enfundado con el ropaje de Cáncer y cubierto por una máscara platinada, esperaba ansioso encontrarse con los santos que reclamaban la fuerza de Excalibur.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Me habéis impresionado! ¡Después de tantos años de espera! ¡Al fin seré libre! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - reía de forma maniática el santo de Cáncer -

Río de Plata

Shun seguía desconcertado, la calma del caballero de Júpiter era total y absoluta, no parecía perturbarse por nada en su alrededor, aquel hombre sereno no parecía ser el asesino que había jurado acabar con su vida, sus cadenas no parecían hallar maldad en el corazón de aquel maestro, tal vez sólo mantenía el ideal que los dioses habían inculcado en su alma desde su nacimiento.

Ío: Deja de dudar caballero Andrómeda, para prepararse para un combate no basta con calmar tu cuerpo sino también hay que serenar mente y espíritu, es mi deseo enfrentar a aquel que ha puesto en jaque a los dioses de igual a igual.

Aquel tono de maestro hizo que Andrómeda recordara su entrenamiento, y a su maestro Albiore de Cefeo, el pensar en el pasado hizo que, sin esfuerzo, su mente y alma se serenasen rápidamente, Ío sonrió.

Frente al Palacio del Viento

De repente, el caballero de Plutón se había quedado estático, su hermana, extrañada, se acercó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Caronte: Mi padre ya ha escogido a su rival, el santo de Andrómeda.

- ¿Y es un digno rival?

Caronte: Tiene un poder inigualable, tanto como para enfrentar a un caballero astral pero... No, no es un digno rival...

- ¿A qué se debe?

Caronte: Simple, ese santo posee gran poder, pero no está dispuesto a usarlo, cree en inútiles sueños de paz y armonía, realmente patético.

- Aún así, si llegara a desatar su poder...

Caronte: Nos destruiría a todos...

- ¿Tal es su poder?

Caronte: Ni siquiera puedes imaginar hasta donde llega el cosmos de esos santos de bronce, estoy deseando volver a enfrentarlos, si los mato no habrá nada que distancie mi poder del de los mismos dioses del Olimpo.

- Algunos caballeros merodean por el Cinturón de Hipólita. - comentó -

Caronte: ¿Hum? ¿Irás a enfrentarlos?

- No, tan solo enfrentaré a aquellos cuyo poder pueda compararse al mío.

Caronte: Hmmm, dado que nuestro padre enfrenta a Andrómeda y Cisne desapareció junto con Titán... - una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro del carnicero - Sólo quedan Dragón y Pegaso...

- ¿En qué lugar se encuentran?

Caronte: En los Riscos de la Locura, en la cima, supongo que ahora mismo deben estar en manos de los caballeros de oro al servicio del Febo.

- Bien, pues a ese lugar me dirigiré, no me interesan los cosmos que merodean en busca de la Esfera Urano, y me he cansado de seguir este estúpido juego.

Caronte: No se hable más, iremos a los Riscos de la Locura... Quédate con Dragón... De Pegaso... ¡Me ocuparé yo!

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El cardenal del Ejército Sanctorum que resguardaba la parte interior del Santuario, de porte legendaria y cabellos como el Sol, observaba con escepticismo a la legión, igualmente dudoso de que pudieran hacer frente a los guerreros de Asgard si es que Odín decía defender sus dominios, sin embargo la prudencia le aconsejó no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ya que posiblemente hacerlo le costaría la muerte.

Apolo sin embargo estaba eufórico, sus planes estaban marchando a la perfección, no importaba que Saturno y Neptuno hubieran muerto, los generales de la marina habían perecido a manos de Caronte, Cisne Hyoga había desaparecido en el limbo y Atenea era consumida por el caos.

Tan solo debía ocuparse de Abel, mientras sus heraldos hacían lo propio con Poseidón, los caballeros astrales se matarían a los rebeldes y ya nada podría separarle del trono del Olimpo.

- Ejército Sanctorum... - gritó el cardenal - Legión de Santos... ¡Ha llegado la hora de que demostréis vuestra valía! ¡Asediaremos Asgard hasta que nos entreguen al hereje Abel! ¡Sólo deben recordar, que no iniciaremos ningún ataque a menos que la respuesta de Asgard sea dada! ¿¡Ha quedado claro!?

Todos los centauros que allí se encontraban afirmaron eufóricos, deseosos de sentir nuevamente el fragor de la batalla por la gloria de su Señor, el dios Febo Apolo. Éste sonreía complacido, no había nada en Asgard de que preocuparse, los dioses guerreros habían perecido y no se había reestablecido la orden, por tanto no existía en aquel lugar nada que pudiera enfrentar siquiera a los caballeros astrales.

Con un gesto, Apolo hizo deformarse el espacio-tiempo, resquebrajando el fino tejido de la realidad y formando una brecha dimensional gigantesca, lo suficiente como para que todo el ejército pudiera pasar. El primero en cruzarla fue el Febo, quien miró de reojo a Dafne antes de marcharse, nuevamente complacido de ver aquel minúsculo aire de preocupación en sus ojos, no prestando atención ni a su hermana ni a las reverencias de Eolo. Con paso firme y militar, los astrales siguieron al dios y, finalmente, el cardenal y la legión empezaron a cruzar la grieta, que conforme pasaban los últimos, se fue cerrando lentamente.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Kryon de Pegaso es el nombre de un personaje cuya autoría le corresponde a Jeczman, sin embargo no son el mismo caballero el que veis en este fic y el que podrían ver en los sucesivos fics de este gran autor del ámbito fandom de SS, simplemente comparten el nombre, como muestra de respeto y admiración hacia este estupendo escritor.

_Nuevamente me dirijo a ustedes con un capítulo de Juicio Divino, éste creo que ha sido algo más calmado pero sin duda el preludio de una serie de extremos combates que nos esperan en el futuro, poco más hay que decir aparte de que, como siempre, pueden mandar sus dudas, comentarios y críticas a: __lordomegawanadoo.es_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	17. ¡Odio! El Reencuentro con la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 16**

"¡Odio! El reencuentro con la Oscuridad"

El Fuego de la Casa de Libra está empezando extinguirse Quedan 5:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

Nadie podría siquiera imaginar, que en las profundidades del volcán inactivo de Sicilia se escondía el paraje más hermoso de la Tierra, pues conforme el Sol dejaba de bendecir las sombras del subterráneo, luces de diversos colores brillaban con gran intensidad, sin duda se trataba de piedras preciosas que habían estado ahí desde hacía siglos.

El Fénix carraspeó, durante algún tiempo no había cesado de caminar aquel extraño pasadizo y no había visto nada, siempre bajando una pendiente descendiente, se preguntó si estaba en una especie de laberinto aunque nunca había visto ninguna bifurcación.

Otra idea vino a su mente cual relámpago, podría tratarse de una ilusión, inmediatamente dejó de seguir el pasaje y se concentró cerrando los ojos, por inercia adoptó la posición de Shaka alcanzando pronto el Arayashiki, de pronto empezó a sentir en todo su ser imágenes del lugar, dándole pistas para poder seguir, sin embargo, un fuerte dolor lo lanzó contra el piso y provocó que se desdoblara de dolor, sin duda algo no quería que descubriera todos los secretos de aquellos pasajes.

Ikki: ¡Maldición! ¡Agh! - bramó adolorido, más firme en su decisión de seguir adelante - Me da igual cuantas pruebas me pongan dioses del Olimpo... ¡No me importa! ¡Alcanzaré mi objetivo y arrancaré el Oro Impío de las entrañas de la Tierra si es necesario! ¿Eh?

En su delirio, Ikki se percató de la risa alegre de una joven, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, y se quedó congelado al ver como un cabello rubio se perdía en las tinieblas, desesperado corrió a por él a una velocidad inhumana, que incluso superaba la de la misma luz, iba tan rápido que no se percataba de que tomaba caminos intrincados y que se estaba adentrando en un enorme laberinto.

Ikki no tenía tiempo de pensar, cada segundo sentía que estaba más cerca de aquella chica, aún siendo incapaz de verla, una espesa niebla empezaba a ahogar el entorno, y al mismo tiempo su propio cosmos, sintió escalofríos al escuchar monstruosos bramidos y resintió la furia de pequeñas tempestades de aire impuro de la cueva, mas nada podía detener al valiente Fénix.

Tras un tiempo indefinido de correr sin descanso, empezó a vislumbrar un destello de hermosas luces, como si la misma aurora boreal se estuviera formando delante de él, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin embargo, una bestia surgió de la niebla con gigantescos colmillos y filosas garras, con destreza sin igual esquivó el primer embiste sin dejar de correr, la fiera paró en seco y volteó para atacar al Fénix pero éste saltó varios metros teniendo al monstruo justo debajo de él, sin duda la bestia era un león, aunque realmente gigantesco y único, viendo que aquel monstruo se había quedado atascado, hizo estallar su cosmos para fulminarlo de un golpe.

Ikki: ¡Por las llamas del Fénix volador!

El ataque explotó en la piel del león e Ikki cayó de pie sobre el suelo enfrente de él, el santo de bronce no se sorprendió al sentir el bramido de la bestia, su desolador y repugnante aliento hizo que su cosmo-energía mermara, pero no se amedrentó a la hora de lanzar una patada voladora que apenas hizo mella en los colmillos del león.

Aquella criatura tan gigantesca como tenebrosa, no tardó en contraatacar lanzando sus garras, el dolor que sintió en su pecho superó toda herida sufrida hasta entonces, la sangre escurrió violentamente desesperando al Fénix, seguía escuchando aquella risa cada vez más cerca, realmente le resultaba familiar, nuevamente desató las llamas del ave de fuego contra el león sin hacer mella, pero esta vez pudo esquivar sus garras y ponerse detrás, con destreza felina dio rodeos alrededor del león, golpeándolo por todas partes pero vio que nada podía hacerle daño, Ikki no tardó demasiado tiempo en concluir que su piel era impenetrable, era imposible matar a aquella fiera, debía noquearla.

El monstruo volteó violentamente golpeando con su cola el suelo cavernoso, fragmentándolo, pero el santo de Fénix pudo esquivarlos todos, pronto ideó una estrategia saltando sobre el león lo montó por su cuello y agarró los majestuosos cabellos, sin embargo no podía dominarlo, la bestia era demasiado salvaje, con brutalidad dio vueltas por la zona golpeándose contra las paredes, Ikki resistió sin caer del lomo, sabedor de que el techo empezaba a derrumbarse, un último choque que lanzó al Fénix contra el suelo hizo que una avalancha de rocas cayera sobre el león, el santo no tenía tiempo para ver si lo había noqueado o no, inmediatamente salió del lugar en dirección a la jovial risa de la chica de pelo rubio.

Palacio del Patriarca, Asgard Meridional

Cuentan las leyendas que un día, el gran sabio y guerrero Odín enfrentó junto a sus hermanos a los legendarios Gigantes de Hielo, que descendían del abominable Ymir, de los cuerpos inertes de aquella extinguida raza surgieron tierras heladas, que se fueron juntando con el continente europeo por la zona norte, aquella tierra fue bautizada como Asgard, al igual que la tierra donde moraba la corte de Odín.

Tras siglos de caos y desorden, en las que predominaba la ley del más fuerte, se cuenta que un hombre, de edad avanzada, reunió a todas las tribus de las estepas bajo su batuta, aquel sacerdote era el mensajero de los designios de Odín y fue llamado Patriarca, contó a aquellos bárbaros sedientos entonces de sangre la grandeza de su misión, mantener el equilibrio en la Tierra que era asediada por la ira del Emperador Poseidón, fue así como aquellos habitantes tomaron como ideal el ideal de Odín y rezaron a su dios para mantener el hielo que tanto dolor les causaba, para así proteger a la Tierra de la rabia de los océanos, aún cuando Poseidón fue sellado, su misión no terminaba pues sería eterna y no cesaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Entre aquel grupo de valientes, cuyo valor no residía en las armas sino en su mentalidad de sacrificio y voluntad, siempre había alguien, cuyas plegarias confortaban de tal manera a los dioses, que se decía que cesaban de alimentarse, pelear o dormir por escuchar aquella dulce voz, esta era siempre una niña, protegida por la estrella de Polaris, quien hace mucho tiempo recibió los legendarios siete zafiros de Odín, que en tiempos de guerra eran portados por los dioses guerreros, un grupo de jóvenes destinados a convertirse en los guardianes de Asgard, como último recurso, los zafiros podían invocar la armadura divina de Odín, Sleipnir y la legendaria espada Balmung, cuya hoja podía cortar cualquier metal, llegando incluso a volver mantequilla al Orichalcum.

El Patriarca tenía la honorable misión de proteger a aquellos que oraban por la gracia de Odín y que se encontraban en el norte de aquellas tierras, Asgard Septentrional, donde se erguía el palacio Valhala. Para tal misión, se dice que en tiempos mitológicos el hombre que ostentó por primera vez el cargo pidió a los enanos la forja de una incontable cantidad de armaduras a partir de la piel de las bestias que habitaban las estepas, pidió a los elfos que bendijeran aquellos mantos divinos con su gracia, y por último buscó a los más nobles y fieros guerreros del Norte para portarlas.

Aquellos hombres serían llamados guerreros divinos , una orden de caballeros bendecidos por la gracia de Odín, y que protegerían Asgard Septentrional y a la sacerdotisa de Polaris, en aras de que no fuera necesario invocar a los dioses guerreros.

En la era actual, o más bien algunos años antes, el patriarca era conocido como Dolbar, los guerreros divinos habían sido reducidos con el paso del tiempo, pero aún así y por extrañas razones aquel hombre anciano que ostentaba su cargo de protector de Polaris desde hacía casi 20 años decidió iniciar una guerra santa contra el Santuario de Atenea, en aquel momento en manos del patriarca Arles mas conocido como Saga, el caballero de Géminis. Nunca quedaron claras las razones de su traición a Asgard, mas sus acciones y derrota permitieron la entrada de Poseidón a Asgard Septentrional, pudiendo éste embrujar a la princesa Hilda de Polaris e iniciar una nueva guerra en la que intervendrían los legendarios dioses guerreros.

El dios rebelde Abel observaba sin parpadear el derruido palacio, en el que anteriormente había una estatua del dios Odín, ahora todo aquel lugar estaba cubierto por una especie de árbol, del que emanaba un aura mística y sagrada que daba escalofríos al orgulloso Febo, detrás de él, sus coronas: Atlas, Jao, Belenger, Clea y Electra, única superviviente de la masacre de Dioniso, permanecían con una rodilla hincada en espera de órdenes.

Pronto, de los alrededores de aquel árbol misterioso, surgieron tres personajes, uno de ellos anormalmente gigantesco que portaba armas filosas, impasiblemente el que parecía su líder observaba a Atlas con soberbia, lo que este ignoró completamente, pues mantenía un control absoluto de sus impulsos.

Pronto Clea mostró signos de vislumbrar un cuarto cosmo, se trataba de un guerrero de pelo rubio y corto, armado visiblemente con una espada que trataba de ocultar con su capa, a su lado estaba el hombre al que Abel había venido a buscar, otras de las almas que él había arrancado personalmente de las entrañas del Hades, Dolbar, Sumo Sacerdote al servicio del dios Odín.

Abel: Polaris tardará demasiado en aceptar, si no hacemos algo, Asgard será destruida y toda la Tierra estará en manos de mi hermano, espero que no hayas pensado en traicionarme, Dolbar.

Dolbar: No me subestiméis Febo, no sería tan estúpido como para darle la espalda a aquel que me ha devuelto la vida, literalmente, más sabiendo que podría quitármela en ese instante.

Abel: ¿Entonces?

Dolbar: Déjame que hable con ella, entenderá que es mejor actuar ahora que esperar a que la locura de los dioses del Olimpo alcance este lugar sagrado.

Abel: Podéis intentarlo si queréis, pero daos prisa, el tiempo no es algo de lo que precisamente podamos alardear tener, siento como ese arrogante dios vástago de Zeus moviliza sus tropas, pobre inútil, ni siquiera se ha percatado de...

Dolbar: Febo. - cortó, viendo como el dios empezaba a divagar en su profundo odio a su hermanastro -

Abel: ¿Qué queréis?

Dolbar: Siento que el Yggdrasil está... El espacio que nos rodea se distorsiona, es como si algo se estuviera moviendo entre dimensiones. ¿No lo nota?

En aquel momento el dios carraspeó, no se había percatado de aquello, era extraño que aquel sacerdote, quien no parecía temerle pese a sus palabras, sí lo hubiera sentido, eso sólo indicaba que su nivel de concentración era absoluto y que el tenerle cerca no le producía ningún pavor, pero ese no era el momento de pensar aquello, tenía que ver que clase de ser estaba moviéndose en las barreras del Espacio-Tiempo, hizo un gesto para que Dolbar y sus guerreros se marchasen, nuevamente el líder de éstos miró con soberbia a Atlas, quien seguía imperturbable.

Monte Etna, Sicilia

Ikki seguía rápidamente su trayectoria, perdido entre los gritos joviales de la joven y los bramidos de bestias grotescas, una serie de gruesas vainas empezaban a querer cerrarle el paso pero al Fénix le bastaba con su cosmos incandescente para destrozarlas, no había nada que pudiera detener a aquella bala humana, nada.

Empezó a ver su silueta, corriendo alegremente, aquel cabello amarillo, aquella risa, aumentó más su velocidad hasta que algo, un escalofrío, le hizo parar en seco, había llegado a una zona espaciosa, ciertamente circular, como si estuviera hecha para pelear, pero eso no era lo que Ikki veía, ante sus ojos, la joven de cabello rubio era atacada mortalmente por un haz de luz cegadora, la sangre escurría por el piso y el santo de bronce pudo ver con claridad a la chica, ahora fallecida.

Ikki: No... Puede ser... ¡Esmeralda! - grito desesperado -

- Ja, ja, ja. Hacía tiempo que te esperaba... Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, mi obra maestra.

Fuera de sí, el ave inmortal hizo estallar su cosmos con rabia, ante él se mantenía firme el asesino de la joven, el primer ser al que odió más que a nada en el mundo, un monstruo en la piel de un hombre, su antiguo maestro, Guilty.

Palacio del Valhala, Asgard Septentrional

Hilda de Polaris reflexionaba en la silla del trono la proposición del dios rebelde, tales eran las dudas que le abrumaban que le era imposible orar con todo su fervor, realmente no deseaba tomar parte en otra guerra, y menos en aquel momento en que su única hermana yacía enferma de gravedad, algo habitual en aquellas tierras, aunque no dejaba de ser doloroso.

En su ensimismamiento, sintió el grito de varios guardias en las afueras del palacio, levantándose de inmediato hizo un gesto para que Vladimir, que se encontraba cuidando de su seguridad, fuera a ver que pasaba, pero un cosmos gigantesco hizo que aquel gigante quedara paralizado.

Con soberbia desproporcionada, un hombre de aspecto maduro y orejas puntiagudas, enfundado con una ostentosa armadura y capa, pasó de lado al jefe de guardia, quien cayó rendido de rodillas perdiendo aire, para postrarse a los pies de Hilda en señal de sumisión, un grupo conformado por cuatro guerreros vigilaba todo desde la entrada.

Hilda: No puede ser... ¡El Sumo Pontífice! ¡Dolbar! - exclamó sorprendida -

Dolbar: Princesa de Polaris he escapado de las entrañas del Hades para pediros perdón por mis atroces actos, que pusieron en peligro vuestra hermosa y preciada vida. - dijo con tono reverente, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos -

Hilda: ¡No puedo creeros! ¡El Hades se ha convertido en una prisión abierta de la que los dioses sacan almas descarriadas para servirse de ellas en esta guerra sin fin que el dios griego Apolo ha provocado! ¿Acaso sois otro de los mensajeros de Abel que viene a convencerme de que dirija a mi pueblo a la guerra? ¿O un esbirro de Apolo en busca de mi cabeza? En cualquier caso no dejáis de ser un traidor a nuestra amada tierra de Asgard, no sólo abusaste de tu poder como sacerdote para intentar invadir el Santuario, sino que además permitiste con tu locura que Poseidón pudiera alcanzarme. ¡No sólo provocasteis muertes en Asgard sino también casi propiciasteis el fin del mundo! ¿Por qué Dolbar? ¿Por qué ensuciáis la honra de los siervos de Odín?

Dolbar: Princesa... - murmuró sin palabras, abochornado ante las firmes acusaciones de aquella a la que había jurado proteger -

Hilda: Para mí, el hecho de que hayáis salido del infierno es prueba más que suficiente que demuestra la decisión de Odín, vos que fuisteis en otros tiempos su leal servidor no fuisteis recogido por las Valkirias ni llevado al Valhala, sois un traidor que no merece siquiera la muerte.

Dolbar: ¡No me importa que no me perdonéis princesa! - exclamó firmemente, alzándose rápidamente con su cosmos, que sin estar enfocado a la amenaza, ya era de por sí temible - Pero entendedlo, Apolo exterminará a todos los seres humanos, su procesión no ignorará las vidas de los habitantes de nuestra amada Asgard, sí es posible que aún no haya ningún peligro, pero al final... ¡Es mejor atacar primero!

Hilda: No habéis cambiado nada... El castigo que sufristeis en el Hades debió ser demasiado suave como para no haberos arrepentido de vuestra traición.

Dolbar: ¿Castigo? - repitió irónico - ¿Qué sabrán los dioses del castigo? ¿Qué pueden saber los inmortales del verdadero sufrimiento? Ni las más horrendas torturas del Tártaro serían capaces de compararse con la sensación de haber fracasado... Fracasado en mi sagrada misión de protegeros... Yo...

Hilda se quedó sorprendida, no era mera convicción lo que movía las palabras del sacerdote, sentía verdad en ellas, un cierto sentimiento protector, pronto aquel hombre recuperó la compostura.

Dolbar: Tarde o temprano Apolo atacará, hasta ese entonces, no me moveré de este palacio. ¡Guerreros divinos! Id, y proteged el palacio. ¡Por la gloria de Asgard!

La sacerdotisa no pudo hacer nada para impedir que aquellos cuatro guerreros salieran del lugar, mas Vladimir pronto se puso entre la joven y Dolbar, quien estaba sumamente tranquilo.

Vladimir: ¡Maldito seas bastardo! ¿¡Cómo osas entrometerte en nuestra amada patria después de la carnicería que provocaste!? ¡¡ASESINO!!

El gigante trató de golpear al sacerdote con sus gruesos puños, pero éste los esquivaba con absoluta facilidad, lo que acababa con los nervios del jefe de guardia, éste arremetió contra Dolbar de un hachazo, que el hombre sujetó con dos de sus dedos, por mucha fuerza que hacía, Vladimir no podía quebrantar la defensa de su enemigo.

Hilda: ¡Basta Vladimir! No es necesaria la violencia, si Dolbar dice la verdad, entonces puede quedarse, mas os advierto que jamás me aliaré con ningún dios demente como Abel.

Dolbar: Jum, está bien. - de un gesto, desarmó a Vladimir, quien tras un bufido se alejó, siempre atento a cualquier eventualidad - Sin embargo, Abel sigue aquí en Asgard, esperando respuesta por vuestra parte.

Hilda: ¿Seguiréis con eso? Perdéis el tiempo sacerdote.

Dolbar: A decir verdad, me conformo con que me permitáis protegeros, de lo demás, ya lo decidiréis vos personalmente.

La sacerdotisa se quedó pensando, aquella sumisión del que fuera en algún momento el sanguinario sacerdote que inició la guerra de Asgard, realmente era tan desconcertante como sospechosa, la joven servidora de Odín no podía siquiera imaginar los motivos que movían a aquel hombre, Dolbar se mantuvo ahí, firme, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que hizo sospechar al jefe de guardia.

Monte Etna, Sicilia

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que el Fénix desplegara sus alas contra aquel asesino, que no se movió del lugar manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, un fuego infernal empezó a azotar su musculoso cuerpo cicatrizado, pero aquel demonio enmascarado parecía haber olvidado el dolor, poseído por la ira Ikki atacó a su maestro con frenesí, sus puños golpeaban el ancho pecho del que fuera su maestro, hasta que éste decidió contraatacar, con un solo puñetazo pudo mandar al poderoso caballero de bronce lejos, dejando un surco no muy hondo en el suelo.

Guilty: Aún después de tantos años eres incapaz de desatar todo el odio del caballero del Fénix... ¡Qué decepción!

Con rabia descabellada Ikki contraatacó con una certera patada en el costado, pero Guilty pudo agarrar el pie a tiempo, golpeando varias veces el suelo con el cuerpo de su ex-discípulo, nuevamente lo alejó cientos de metros dejando otro surco.

Guilty: Es inútil Ikki... ¡Sólo sobrepasando todas las barreras con tu odio podrás alcanzar a vencerme! ¡Ódiame Ikki! ¡Ódialo todo!

Las exclamaciones del hombre de la máscara y el ver a Esmeralda tendida en el suelo propiciaron un nuevo ataque del Fénix, tan brutal que hizo que por debajo de la demoníaca máscara escurriera sangre, el santo de bronce preparó su puño dispuesto a acabarlo cuando empezó a oír palabras desconcertantes para él.

Esmeralda: ¡Ikki acaba con él! - exclamó, llamando la atención del Fénix - ¡Debes vengarme! ¡Ikki!

Ikki: ¡Esmeralda... Estás viva!

Guilty: ¡Imbécil!

El monstruoso guerrero de pecho cicatrizado agarró fuertemente a Ikki por la cintura, de tal forma que el valeroso santo de bronce empezó a resentir un fuerte dolor en las costillas, perdido entre la ira contra su maestro y la alegría que sentía al ver a su amada viva, el caballero del Fénix hizo estallar las llamas del infierno sobre aquel que un día fue su maestro, de un gran salto se puso delante de Esmeralda.

Ikki: ¡No estás muerta! ¡No puedo creerlo! Estás... Viva... - dijo sin caber en sí de gozo -

Esmeralda: Ikki... ¡Tienes que vengarme! ¡Mira lo que ese monstruo me ha hecho! ¡Casi me mata! ¡IKKI!

Ikki: ¿Ese.. Monstruo? Pero Esmeralda... Es tu padre... Como..

Guilty: ¡Basta de palabrería Ikki! ¡Muéstrame tu odio! ¡O te daré razones para sentirlo!

Ante la ira y el asombro del Fénix, aquel hombre soltó un golpe mortal en contra de la joven que era su hija, sin dudarlo un instante el santo colocó su antebrazo, siendo éste quebrado por el impacto, sintió el crujir de sus huesos, ignoró el dolor para contraatacar con el infierno del Fénix que hizo arder todo el cuerpo de Guilty, que se protegía con sus brazos en cruz.

Guilty: ¡Qué llamas más suaves Fénix! ¡No siento el odio necesario para destruir a un hijo del demonio como yo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Esmeralda: ¡Ikki! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡¡DESATA TU RABIA!! ¡¡¡ACABA CON ESE MONSTRUO!!!

Ikki: ¡Esmeralda ponte a salvo! ¡Por las llamas del Fénix!

Raíces de Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

El cosmos de Abel era inconmensurable, aún habiendo sido mermado con el paso de los siglos, seguía llegando a tales niveles que podría hacer desestabilizar la propia realidad, al sentir un aura errante en el medio del caos que era el vacío espacio-temporal hizo que un fulgente poder divino desgarrase el espacio, ninguno de los presentes mostró signos de sorpresa al ver a un hombre, rubio y de tez amarilla, cubierto por la milenaria armadura del Cisne.

Abel: De modo que tú, Cisne Hyoga, habías caído en el tormento del caos, ha sido una verdadera bendición del destino el que tu cosmos aún sea capaz de siquiera existir, gracias a esto, he podido llevarte aquí, a Asgard, que pronto se convertirá en el escenario de una guerra.

Hyoga: Estaba perdido en el espacio, en otra dimensión... ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Responde!

Abel: De nada te servirá la ira Cisne, no siento el cosmos de los caballeros de bronce pero es lógico... El cosmos de Apolo y Artemisa produce el efecto de un eclipse cósmico, que hace imposible que se pueda sentir cualquier aura.

Hyoga: ¡Tengo qué regresar y...!

Abel: Bastantes guerreros hay en ese lugar ya, Hyoga, necesitamos de tu ayuda para enfrentar el ejército de Apolo.

Hyoga: ¿¡Ejército!? Pero... Si nos encontramos en Asgard... La Tierra Sagrada de Odín... Los dioses no se atreverían a...

Abel: Nimias alianzas milenarias... ¿De qué sirven ahora que el trono está en disputa?

Hyoga: El trono está en disputa... ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso insinuáis que... Apolo aspira al poder?

Abel sólo asintió, un escalofrío recorrió el alma de Hyoga, el Monte Olimpo estaba en el infierno de una guerra civil, tal y como pasó durante en la Titanomaquia, el hijo aspiraba al trono de su padre.

Monte Etna, Sicilia

El Fénix miraba insólito como Guilty bloqueaba sus kens a manotazos, era realmente el mismísimo demonio surgido del infierno, un gigante envuelto en las llamas de sus mortíferos ataques. ¿Acaso era verdad que sus ataques carecían de odio? Pero eso era imposible... El ver a Esmeralda había despertado su rabia...

Ikki: ¡AH! ¡Maldito! ¡Muere! ¡Por las llamas del Fénix!

Guilty: ¡Es inútil! - nuevamente destrozó el ataque - ¡Necesitas odiarme para vencerme! ¡¡NECESITAS ODIAR PARA RECLAMR EL PODER!!

Sin ninguna dificultad, aquel demonio enmascarado golpeó con fuerza infernal el pecho de Ikki, alzándolo por los aires hasta el techo, donde quedó empalado por las estalactitas llenas de piedras preciosas y diamantes, la sangre escurrió en abundancia manchando el cuerpo del caballero del diablo, el santo de bronce lo vio prácticamente como un bautizo diabólico, era verdaderamente aterrador, no solo su poder era inconmensurable, sino que además parecía invencible.

Esmeralda: ¡Ikki! ¡Ataca! ¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Me va a matar! ¿¡Acaso no vas a protegerme!?

Ikki: ¡Esmeralda corre! ¡Trataré de retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible! ¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas y encontrarás la salida!

Con impotencia vio al demonio arrancando una especie de roca con forma puntiaguda, era fácil suponer que planeaba hacer, elevando su cosmos flamígero hizo desaparecer las estalactitas y cayó cual meteoro sobre Guilty, éste trató de bloquear el ataque con la rudimentaria arma que había creado previamente pero la potencia del ataque no tardó un segundo en perforarla, para luego impactar en el estómago del hombre enmascarado, lanzándolo contra las paredes de la caverna.

Ikki: ¡Ah, ah, ah! - exhalaba con cansancio, gracias a su cosmo-energía podría seguir luchando pero, lo cierto era que las heridas le habían debilitado sobremanera - Esmeralda... Tienes que huir de este lugar... Agh... Ese monstruo... Es demasiado... poderoso...

Esmeralda: ¡No Ikki! ¡De nada sirve huir! ¡Debes acabar con él! ¡¡MATALO!! ¡¡¡Mata a ese hombre!!!

Ikki: ¡Es tu padre Esmeralda! - reclamó, provocando que la joven callara, realmente la actitud de la que fuera una dulce chica incapaz de odiar a nadie había cambiado y él no podía creer... Ni siquiera podía creer que ella fuera en verdad Esmeralda -

Asgard Meridional, Norte de Europa

Cerca de unos acantilados, que desembocaban en las aguas más heladas de todo el ancho mundo, un contingente formados soldados asgardianos, un capitán y varias curanderas, buscaban por aquella zona una flor milenaria necesaria para la recuperación de heridas graves, era parte de una medicina muy utilizada en aquellas tierra, que sólo florecía gracias al incesante tiempo asgardiano, sin embargo con los pasados acontecimientos en los que la sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris dejó de orar al dios Odín, aquella flor prácticamente desapareció.

- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡La he encontrado!

Los soldados voltearon a ver a la curandera que había exclamado, estaban algo alejados ya que aquella joven había tardado en cerciorarse de si lo que había visto era la legendaria flor, inmediatamente el capitán dio órdenes a sus hombres de que fueran a aquel lugar, en el que una presencia empezaba a manifestarse.

- Al fin la hemos encontrado... - con extrema delicadeza recogió la flor, tomándola desde la base arraigada en nieve pura - Muchachas miren... Seguro nunca habrán visto algo tan hermoso...

- ¡Oh! Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que algo así florezca en Asgard? - pregunto una curandera de cabellos azulados -

- A estas plantas, les favorece el tiempo invernal de este lugar, el abono más útil para que crezca es abundante nieve. - respondió una tercera joven -

Las tres mujeres se sobresaltaron al oír unas pisadas al norte, estaban seguras de que los soldados vendrían desde el oeste ya que esa era la ruta normal. Sin embargo, la que había encontrado la flor permaneció inmóvil, ya que sin duda el mal tiempo podía estar jugándoles una mala pasada.

- Esa flor es mía.

Las curanderas miraron a todas partes, no supieron de quien era esa voz de niña hasta que contemplaron su silueta acercándose, a su lado estaba lo que parecía un caballero cubierto por túnicas de oscuro tejido, en cuanto ambos seres se mostraron frente a las mujeres, éstas observaron que la niña llevaba una ostentosa armadura cuyo color era la viva imagen del planeta mercurio.

- Yo la vi primero. - insistió la niña -

- Pequeña... - empezó a decir la curandera que había localizado la susodicha flor - La necesitamos para crear medicinas... Hay mucha gente enferma que...

- Van a matar a mi flor... - ante los rostros apenados de las curanderas, que no podían siquiera imaginar el monstruo con el que se habían topado, la niña de armadura mercurio mostró ojos acuosos - Son malas... ¡Muy malas! ¡No dejaré que maten a mi flor!

Un torrente de energía verde se formó alrededor del cuerpo de la niña, y cuando una de las curanderas quiso calmarla estalló de una explosión fulgente, las asustadas curanderas huyeron, no sin antes que la joven que había encontrado la preciada flor la guardase entre sus mantos, viendo como huían, los ojos acuosos pasaron a convertirse en ojos de demonio, a su lado apareció el sombrío hermano de Marte, envuelto además con túnicas negras.

- ¡Son gente mala! ¡Hermanito Deimos castígalas! - ordenó al caballero del fuego, quien inmediatamente sacó su brazo llameante, rodeado por la persistente rueda infernal -

Sin mediar palabras, el hombre de fuego lanzó sus llamas en forma de dos bolas de fuego, una de las cuales alcanzó a una de las jóvenes, que ardió enseguida convirtiéndose en ceniza, sin embargo aún quedaba la que llevaba la flor, cual felino Deimos corrió hacia ella, no podía permitirse dejar testigos o pronto alarmarían a toda Asgard, sin duda era la desesperación y el nato instinto de supervivencia lo que hacía que la chica pudiera escapar del caballero de Marte.

De pronto saltaron dos guerreros asgardianos, fornidos y armados con lanzas, firmemente impidieron el paso al caballero astral, sin temblar ante el infierno que se desataba a su alrededor debido a su cosmos, de algún modo lo único que sí producía escalofríos en los valerosos asgardianos era la carencia de sentimientos en el joven y moreno rostro de Deimos, cubierto en parte por su espesa cabellera negra y la capucha, dándole un toque siniestro.

- ¡Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a alguien de su tamaño! - exclamó uno de los dos hombres apuntando con su arma el cuello del impasible guerrero astral -

- Espera hermano... Antes de mandar a este monstruo a las profundidades del infierno, debemos saber quien lo ha enviado. - advirtió el otro guerrero, de cabellera verde jade -

- Hermanito Deimos... ¿Por qué tardas tanto? - ante la presencia de la niña Mercurio, se produjeron varias reacciones, mientras los dos guerreros quedaron confusos por ver a una joven de esa edad enfundando tan pesada armadura, la joven de la flor quedó petrificada, manteniendo por pura inercia el preciado tesoro, Marte simplemente ignoró el comentario - ¡Denme mi flor es mía! - exigió -

- ¿Su flor? ¡Kira! ¿Acaso has encontrado el último ingrediente? - preguntó el hombre de cabellos verdes, al tiempo que su hermano seguía apuntando al hombre de fuego -

Kira no respondió, demasiado terror gobernaba su voluntad, al tiempo que varias docenas de guardias llegaban Narciso de Venus y el otro caballero de Marte arribaron al lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el capitán preguntase quienes eran aquellos individuos, pregunta a la cual nadie pudo dar respuesta.

Narciso: ¿Habéis visto el Sol directamente? - preguntó, haciendo trastabillar a todo el pelotón de asgardianos - Sabes que te va a cegar, pero su luz es tan magnífica, tan maravillosa, que no puedes evitar hacerlo, yo represento esa luz, divino destello que los atrae a ustedes, pobres insectos, venid. ¡Venid a mí!

Ante la total sorpresa de los asgardianos, aquel caballero de armadura espejada creó una columna de luz desde la palma de la mano, que estaba abierta hacia arriba, una vez aquella maravilla hubo alcanzado el cielo, Narciso la agarró sorprendentemente, como si fuera un látigo, el cual se movía de forma serpentina.

- ¡Ataquen! ¡¡ATAQUEN A ESTOS ASESINOS!! - gritó el capitán, quien ya había podido ver los restos cremados de una de las jóvenes -

Inmediatamente, doce guerreros se abalanzaron con sus lanzas a por Narciso, éste simplemente sonrió con malicia, con movimientos llenos de gracia, como si estuviera bailando, empezó a atravesar a aquellos valientes con aquel látigo de luz, el cual los cortaba limpiamente, dejando rastros de ceniza pegados a los torrentes de sangre que no se hicieron esperar, no pasó ni un minuto, antes de que los soldados muriesen.

- Agh, maldito monstruo... ¡Te mataré yo mismo!

Furioso por la muerto de sus subordinados, el capitán desenfundó una hacha vikinga, y se lanzó con ira ciega a por Narciso, el cual manejaba su látigo como un experto en gimnasia rítmica, haciendo que girase alrededor del hombre en perfecta espiral.

El capitán estaba realmente abrumado por la perfección de movimientos, era imposible moverse sin perder el miembro que tratara de atravesar aquella barrera perfecta, pese al peligro, quería dar el todo por el todo, sin embargo no podía, a su pesar, era como sí todo su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado de repente, sí, todos sus órganos internos, y así, ante los anonados guerreros de Asgard, su valiente capitán sucumbía sin razón aparente, con una sádica sonrisa Narciso hizo que la espiral del látigo de luz presionase el cuerpo al caer, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Sin dudar todos los guerreros decidieron vengar a su capitán, nuevamente el caballero de Marte se deslizó con movimientos felinos con su brazo ardiente, realmente parecía estar constituido por pura energía flamígera, juntando todos sus dedos utilizó su extremidad llameante para acabar con dos asgardianos que le salieron al paso, le bastaba con tocarles para que, tanto sus cuerpos como sus armaduras ardieran hasta convertirse en ceniza, al ver como cinco más lo rodeaban, Deimos incendió sus piernas dando patadas giratorias igualmente fulgentes en el aire, uno de los guerreros casi le rasgó el rostro con su filosa lanza, pero sus reflejos divinos le hicieron esquivarlo, provocando el desarme de su enemigo, sin esperar un momento atravesó el corazón de éste, cremándolo, cuando calló sobre el frío y nevado suelo, los cuerpos caían inertes estallando en polvo, con manos y piernas en la superficie, y aquella mirada felina, Deimos mostraba la aterradora forma de un cazador sediento de sangre.

La guerrera de Mercurio observaba divertida como los desesperados asgardianos saltaban a por ella, sólo con una pequeña parte de sus poderes telequinéticos podía hacerlos estallar, pero su objetivo seguía siendo la flor, Kira deseaba escapar con todas sus fuerzas, pero realmente no podía, la misma fuerza que previamente había apresado al capitán del pelotón, ahora ahogaba su espíritu, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de donde provenía esa fuerza oscura que quebrantaba la propia alma, el hombre cubierto por túnicas oscuras y de tez pálida sonreía ampliamente, señalándola con el dedo al corazón, aterrada vio a un guerrero intentando cortarle el pescuezo, pero aquel hombre atravesó el cuerpo de su agresor sin pestañear, sin daño físico alguno, tan solo había pasado toda barrera física para romper el alma valerosa del guardia, acabando con su vida en una fracción de segundos.

Apenas quedaban ya hombres, todos morían por el látigo de luz de Narciso o la rabia de Deimos, Mercurio caminaba sonriente, directa a la joven Kira, su infantil rostro estaba bañada por sangre y ceniza, pero aún así no formaba rictus de molestia o rabia, ni siquiera el sadismo que demostraba con sus actos, sólo aquella cara de niña, totalmente en calma.

El hombre que se había interpuesto entre Kira y Deimos hacía poco, ahora se disponía a atacar a Mercurio, sin embargo el fornido gigante fue empalado por el brazo demoníaco de Deimos, ahora apagado, la sangre escurrió por su boca en forma de cascada, el calor le destrozaba por dentro.

- Mal... Maldito... Seas... Demonio... Del fuego... Al menos... Moriré... Con el honor... que todo asgardiano merece... Los dioses me esperan en Valhala...

Deimos negó con la cabeza, el hermano del que estaba apunto de fallecer trató de protegerle, pero el caballero de Marte se lo impidió con una patada que le reventó las rodilleras, estampándole contra la superficie de rodillas ensangrentado y ahumado.

Deimos: Los que mueren tras mis llamas, no van al cielo... o al infierno... tan sólo... dejan de existir...

Rápidamente las llamas desaparecieron a aquel guerrero, mientras su hermano preparaba su venganza, alzó con bravura la lanza, listo para atravesar el ¿corazón? Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera uno, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por matar a aquel hombre, el caballero de Marte giró rápidamente y puso su mano con la palma abierta frente a la filosa hoja.

La lanza rasgó la piel, los huesos, atravesó la mano, pero hasta ahí, el arma desaparecía nada más pasar por la piel del guerrero astral, sólo cenizas quedaban, el hombre de pelo verde oscuro no pudo detener sus pasos, tampoco quería, golpeó el rostro de Deimos como si fuera una bestia salvaje, y sintió como el aura infernal cremaba todo su ser, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y no decayó ni un segundo antes de desaparecer, con su muerte, el contingente había sido exterminado.

Kira dio pasos hacia atrás, ceniza, sangre, cuerpos mutilados por el látigo de luz, y guerreros totalmente sanos físicamente, pero vacíos por dentro, sus almas habían sido sorbidas o aplastadas por el misterioso encapuchado, y en medio de todo aquello, Mercurio sonreía, apuntando el pecho de la joven curandera, no, en realidad señalaba la flor.

- Mi flor... Damela... La quiero...

Kira apretó los dientes con rabias, una ira de proporciones incalculables hizo que lanzara la flor al suelo, escupiendo en la cara a la niña de inmutable sonrisa.

- Desaparece.

En la lejanía una de las deidades griegas más conocidas y poderosas, observaba lleno de satisfacción una explosión gigantesca, Apolo hizo señas para que el comandante en jefe de todo su ejército viera atentamente aquel espectáculo, que le deleitaba sobremanera.

Apolo: Contempla Odín... ¡EL PODER DEL SOL!

Un ejército de centenares de hombres, herederos del honor de la gloriosa raza de los centauros, preparaba sus armas, caminando en tropel, en perfectas filas, la Legión de Santos se preparaba para la inminente...

GUERRA SANTA

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Cuenta una leyenda que las ocho estrellas de la Osa Polar representan a las ocho patas del legendario caballo de Odín, Sleipnir, dado que los zafiros se basan en estas estrellas, la armadura de Odín bien podría llamarse así.

Guerreros divinos es como en la traducción española eran llamados los guerreros de Asgard, según ha sido explicado éstos eran parte del ejército asgardiano en la antigüedad, están al servicio del patriarca y su misión es proteger Asgard Septentrional y a la princesa de Polaris. Claro que los actos de Dolbar, provocaron que esta misión milenaria no se cumpliera, pudiendo llegar Poseidón y su anillo de los Nibelungos.

_Este capítulo, aunque no lo parezca por las últimas páginas je, je, je, es sólo el comienzo de algo grande, no apto para personas sensibles, en esta gran guerra veremos que tan terribles son los caballeros astrales, prácticamente ya han tenido un vistazo de todos ellos, espero y alguno les esté agrando. Bueno, quizás la explicación que junta la ova de Dolbar y la saga de Asgard no les satisfaga, la división Septentrional-Meridional fue marcada en principio en el fic de Eduardo Castro, El Centinela. Espero poder ofrecerles más capítulos seguidamente este verano, cualquier duda, comentario o crítica ya saben: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	18. El Secreto de la Exclamación de Atenea

**Capítulo 17**

"¡Revelación! El secreto de la Exclamación de Atenea"

El Fuego de la Casa de Libra está a punto de extinguirse Quedan 5:15 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Reino del Caos y la Noche

Luz y oscuridad, sombra y destello, honor y deshonor, nadie puede estar seguro de nada cuando ha caído presa del caos primigenio, donde no existe el orden, donde no se puede hablar de bien o mal.

Los meteoros de aquel santo legendario eran lo único que podría calificarse de real en aquel sitio, lo que no hacía sentir mejor al general marino, quien esquivaba con gran dificultad los embistes del caballero mientras Kiki trataba de impedir que las tinieblas consumieran a Atenea, pues pareciera que todo el lugar fuera un gran ser deseoso de alimentarse de la diosa de la justicia.

Cansado de esquivar y defenderse, Kanon contraatacó descargando fuertes ráfagas de cosmos, que el Pegaso Legendario tuvo problemas en esquivar, el marino sonrió satisfecho al percibir como sus ataques provocaban unas ligeras heridas por el cuerpo, verdaderamente no tenía intención de quedarse a pelear pues si seguía en medio del caos lo más probable era que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

Kryon: Nunca había enfrentado a un rival tan persistente, aún así he de vencerte pues has ofendido a la diosa con tu despreciable presencia, deberías ser más humilde y suicidarte en busca de su perdón.

Kanon: Pero que locuras dices caballero Pegaso, en verdad tu estancia en este reino de tinieblas te ha convertido en un loco incapaz de reconocer a tu propia diosa.

Un ken de luz cortó la oscuridad, el guerrero de la marina calló sus cinco sentidos que sólo lograban confundirlo para estallar el séptimo, a la velocidad de la luz lanzó un puñetazo contra su enemigo el cual lo retuvo fácilmente, contraatacando con un golpe alto que lo lanzó varios metros hacia "arriba".

El hombre de cabellos azules sintió a la vez la sensación de caer por el abismo y ascender los cielos cual cohete, pero con su fuerza de voluntad pudo escapar a la locura caótica para protegerse de la lluvia de meteoros de Kryon, éste había saltado en su búsqueda y Kanon pudo percatarse de la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos.

Kanon: "Ha perdido su alma... - pensó - será mejor que destruya su cuerpo"

Kryon: ¡Prepárate renegado¡ ¡Por la gloria de Atenea... Cometa Pegaso!

Todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre se convirtió en pura energía, tomando la forma de un bólido suicida o más bien un cometa cruzando el espacio, pero el Dragón Marino no se amedrentó y concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus manos, era peligroso desatar la Otra Dimensión en un lugar como aquel, sólo había un ken capaz de para a aquel guerrero, cerrando los ojos hizo estallar en su interior el cosmos de un caballero de Oro.

Kanon: ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Kryon pudo sentir en todo su ser como centenares de planetas aparecían, estallando en un holocausto cósmico de proporciones divinas, un poder sólo comparable con el de los mismos dioses aunque eso no haría trastabillar la férrea voluntad del cometa pegaso, que resistía los embistes sin mostrar signos de flaqueza.

Kanon: "Impresionante... Su convicción es digna de mención pero... Tan sólo es guiado por los falsos ideales de este mundo caótico... Debo detenerlo o si no Atenea estará perdida... " - pensaba el general mientras veía como su enemigo se acercaba más y más - ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Nuevamente el ken destructor de mundos golpeó con fiereza al bólido de cosmos que tomaba forma de caballo alado, sin embargo Kryon seguía su trayectoria como si nada, sabedor de que pronto chocarían, Kanon decidió dar el todo por el todo y concentrar toda su energía en una sola jugada, convirtiéndose también en un bólido de energía pura, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que chocaran, provocando una tremenda explosión de la que Kiki y Atenea se salvaron sólo gracias a la efectiva barrera de cristal.

Casa de Cáncer, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Los santos de Atenea observaron atónitos el templo del cangrejo, en cada una de las casas que habían visto hasta entonces veían un gran mar de recuerdos de su primera gran batalla contra las fuerzas del mal, cuando Saga tomó el Santuario, y ahora, que veían el oscuro templo de Cáncer, sentían que todo era verdaderamente diferente.

El que más lo notó verdaderamente fue Shiryu, realmente no había nada en el interior de aquel templo, era como si simplemente hubiera un vacío inmenso ocupando todo el interior, la mirada de Seiya estaba más enfocada en tres grotescos cuerpos empalados alrededor de la entrada, con sus rostros desencajados y todo el cuerpo deshidratado, portaban armaduras de color sangre adornada con filosos cuernos por varias partes, dándoles un aspecto aterrador.

Shiryu: Es increíble, cuando llegamos a la Casa de Cáncer durante la batalla de las Doce Casas, sentí que verdaderamente aquel templo era la cúspide del mal, y ahora, es totalmente distinto, ni siento nada en su interior, ni bien ni mal, es absolutamente extraño. - comentaba el dragón con tono lleno de preocupación -

Seiya: Sí, también he tenido esa sensación al tratar de visualizar el lugar con mi cosmos, es como si la nada habitase este extraño mundo paralelo. Pero no es sólo eso lo que me preocupa, Shiryu... ¿Has notado los tres cadáveres empalados que hay alrededor?

Shiryu: Sí... Oigo sus gritos de desesperación... Como si sus almas no pudieran descansar... Verdaderamente son esos aullidos y nuestras cosmo-energías lo único que siento, temo que la nada pueda absorbernos si permanecemos quietos un segundo.

Seiya: Tienes razón, hay que cruzar el templo lo más rápido posible, si es verdad lo que el hermano del patriarca dijo, al final del camino hallaremos lo que necesitamos para vencer a Apolo y salvar a Atenea.

Así, los caballeros divinos de Atenea cruzaron la fría entrada del templo de Cáncer, ante la sombría mirada de aquel que en un tiempo tuvo el deber de protegerla, al cruzar el umbral, la niebla absorbió la zona como si nunca antes hubiera existido.

Más allá del Tiempo y del Espacio

Era un lugar atemporal, más allá del Orden o el Caos, mas rebosante de cosmos, el Emperador de los Mares había atravesado cientos de dimensiones en un solo paso, arribando en el interior de un lugar, que no hacía sino traerle recuerdos.

Aquel gran salón de columnas doradas, de un brillo que haría envidiar al mismísimo Astro Rey, unas paredes de pulcro color blanco al igual que el cristalino suelo, así como un gran trono, desde el cual un hombre de ostentosos ropajes blanquecinos con detalles de oro, al igual que su cabello, corto si no fuera por una larga trenza que descansaba en su espalda. Aquel misterioso hombre no podía inspirar más que miedo y respeto a la vez, ni siquiera hacía falta sentir su omnipresente cosmos pues su sola presencia ya indicaba que él era el rey, el señor de todo aquello sobre lo que posara sus ojos, que mostraban todo un universo en su interior.

Pero Poseidón no se arrodillaría, ni bajaría la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a temer a aquel hombre que lo miraba de forma impasible, desde su trono inmortal al tiempo robado. Sus ojos se posaron a la hermosa vitrina que tras el majestuoso trono se mostraba, en ella se encontraban tallados a la perfección los doce grandes dioses de antaño, aquellos que descienden del Cielo y de la Tierra, los que erigieron a aquel hombre que hoy tenía enfrente Poseidón como su todopoderoso rey, LOS TITANES.

Poseidón: Han pasado milenios... desde la última vez... Padre...

Cronos, que no era más que él, el Rey del Tiempo y los Titanes, miró inmutable a su penúltimo hijo, que había tomado los siete mares y que se había erguido como uno de los Tres Emperadores, aquel ser divino daba la impresión de saberlo todo, incluso lo que ni siquiera había pasado, el pasado y el presente eran algo viejo para él, antiguo, arcano, incluso lo que pasaría en los próximos diez mil años no dejaba ser inocuo, ínfimo, una nimiedad que a la que Emperador del Tiempo no prestaría atención, sin embargo, hoy hablaría nuevamente, tras decenas de miles de años de silencio, en el limbo.

Cronos: ¿Milenios? Tan sólo han sido para mí un instante... Algo tan minúsculo comparado con lo que queda... Que tal vez tampoco sea demasiado...

El hermano mayor de Zeus no se amedrentó ante la potente voz de su padre, aunque tragó saliva, en realidad, no sabía exactamente que debía decirle, no sabía el porque estaba en ese lugar frente al ser al que más odiaba, el ser que le dio la vida... Y la muerte.

Cronos: ¿Acaso has venido a importunarme con tus lamentaciones al igual que tus hermanos? - preguntó con esa poderosa voz de aire indiferente -

Poseidón: ¿Mis hermanos?

Cronos: Uno a uno, tus hermanos han pasado todas las barreras y han llegado aquí, a mis dominios donde me condenaron al exilio eterno, tan sólo para hacerme escuchar sus tristes reclamaciones sobre el por qué de mi accionar.

Poseidón: Tienen derecho... ¡Nos condenaste al infierno nada más nacer! - exclamó con verdadera rabia en sus ojos, al tiempo que su cosmos se encendió provocando turbulencias en el tranquilo lugar -

Cronos: ¿Acaso os creéis tan sumamente éticos y perfectos, como para reclamar a un ser que lucha contra el destino?

Poseidón: ¿Contra el destino?

Cronos: Así es... Mi padre, Urano, sabedor de que lo derrocaría no hizo nada para impedirlo... Se dejó arrastrar por las corrientes del tiempo y el destino, con suma tranquilidad dejó que le arrebatara el mundo que él había creado. Nunca estuve dispuesto a correr su misma suerte... No estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un esclavo de los Hados.

Poseidón: ¿Así justificáis el haber arrojado al Tártaro a vuestros propios hijos? ¿Tan poco significábamos?

Cronos: ¿Qué importa si significaban algo o no? - respondió de inmediato, sin dudar, lo que enfureció al dios de los Océanos - ¿Acaso mi hijo no cometió peores pecados? ¿No renunció Hades a Perséfone para salvaguardar su lugar en el Inframundo? Eso es nuestra herencia, Urano y Gea, mis padres, no sólo me otorgaron el poder de un dios, sino también la arrogancia y la sed de poder que eso conlleva, quizás en un principio hubiera podido hablar de amor y fraternidad por mis hermanos e hijos, pero conforme pasaron los siglos lo único que acabé deseando es mantener el poder... Es lo único que importa al final.

El crónida bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre, mordiéndose la lengua ante la impotencia de no saber que contestarle pues su lado divino, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, que eso era lo que acababan siendo los dioses con el tiempo, devoradores eternos de poder, capaces de sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo u obtener más. Pero algo negaba eso, su lado humano, Julián Solo rechazaba la idea de que el poder se sobrepusiera por encima del amor y la familia, aquella férrea voluntad humana hizo que el dios volviera sus ojos directamente a su padre, en los cuales pudo ver un recuerdo lejano.

_Edad Dorada de los Titanes_

_Entrada al Tártaro_

_La Oscuridad dominaba el ambiente, las frías tinieblas llenas de desesperación y locura, rodeando un monstruoso ser representado como el mismo infierno, el primer ser en venir del Caos Primigenio, anterior a Nyx y Erebo, Éter y Hemera, insaciable devorador de almas que exigía un nuevo sacrificio, ante él estaba impasible el Emperador Cronos, que sostenía a una criatura recién nacida de cabellos azules y tierna mirada algo perturbada por la oscuridad del ambiente, que obligaba al pequeño a desatar un llanto desgarrador, que no superaba al de la hermosa titánide Rea, que rogaba arrodillada al impasible Rey de los Titanes por la vida de su pequeño hijo._

_Rea: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Cesa esta locura! ¡Es tu hijo también...! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! - exclamaba sumida en llanto, su hermano y esposo siquiera se dignó a mirarla -_

_Cronos: Tan sólo dale un nombre, antes de que muera. - respondió con frialdad -_

_Rea: ¡No! ¡No lo harás! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡NO!_

_Sin previo aviso la titánide se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo desatando un brillo verde del que pronto salieron raíces, las cuales fueron aprisionando al impasible Señor del Tiempo, las espinas atravesaban la piel del titán pero éste no reaccionaba, manteniendo su mirada vacía en el grácil rostro del retoño, al tiempo que las plantas empezaban a rozar sus brazos, Cronos los extendió poniendo al bebé por encima de la boca del infierno, de la cual surgían los gritos de desesperación de sus prisioneros._

_Rea: ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!_

_Cronos: Te llamarás... Poseidón..._

_Y así, dejó caer al niño que lanzó un grito ahogado, las plantas desaparecieron dejando un cuerpo ensangrentado pero firme, la titánide Rea se había desmayado. El dios se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo, llevándola en brazos fuera del oscuro lugar. _

Más allá del Tiempo y del Espacio

El orgulloso dios retuvo sus lágrimas y rabia, mas no dudó un instante en apuntar al Rey de los Titanes con su tridente, destellando chispas cargadas con odio y rencor.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué... Por qué si querías aunque fuera un poco a mi madre... ignoraste sus lágrimas y me lanzaste al vacío?

Cronos: Ya te he contestado a eso hijo mío... - Poseidón mordió su lengua y dejó escapar un hilillo de sangre al oír aquellas palabras - El poder está por encima de cualquier cosa, no ha habido jamás algo en todo el universo más importante pues todos esos sentimientos y emociones que profesan los débiles humanos, son meras ilusiones al igual que la idea de que se puede llegar a la felicidad sin poseerlo.

Poseidón: Maldito... ¡Sigues siendo el mismo demonio cruel que no merece vivir en este mundo!

Un relámpago surgió de la divina arma de tres picos con la que Poseidón encaraba a su padre, el ataque llegó sin problema al impasible dios, pero al chocar con él provocó un destello que hizo que de nuevo el dios recordara aquellos tristes momentos.

_Edad Dorada de los Titanes_

_Tártaro_

_El bebé gateaba confundido en medio de aquella oscuridad, incapaz de entender lo que había pasado veía asustado como en las paredes tenebrosas surgían ojos rojos y brazos huesudos con afiladas garras, el pequeño crónida empezó a llorar como llamando a sus padre, al tiempo que los brazos infernales pugnaban por un trozo del bebé, de pronto, todo el recinto fue iluminado por una majestuosa aura multicolor, al tiempo que las horrendas criaturas eran consumidas por el más vivo fuego, lanzado por una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos. _

_El pequeño Poseidón calló su llanto, mostrando una expresión de total desconcierto ante las dos mujeres que eran en verdad sus hermanas, éstas lo miraban con una expresión férrea que en parte le dio miedo, pero pronto empezó a reír de felicidad, extrañadas las dos diosas miraron atrás para percatarse de que una tercera hermana había llegado, a su paso el mismo suelo inerte del Tártaro pasaba a convertirse en tierra fértil, llena de flores de insuperable belleza, el pequeño movía gracilmente sus pequeñas manos al ver en aquella diosa de verdosos cabellos el rostro de su madre, y puso mayor rostro de felicidad al ver al lado de la joven el serio rostro de su padre, aunque con una larga cabellera oscura en lugar del corto y rubio pelo del Rey de los Titanes_

_- Hades, parece que piensa que yo soy..._

_Hades: ... Nuestra madre... Pude escuchar su llanto... Hestia... ¿Pudiste oír su nombre?_

_Hestia: No demasiado bien... Madre no pudo soportarlo y ni siquiera llegó a bautizarlo..._

_- Pero sí lo hizo nuestro padre.. - apuntó con cierto rencor la del majestuoso cosmos - Poseidón.._

_.- Poseidón... Nuestro hermano... - decía la diosa de cabellos verdes mientras abrazaba al pequeño, que jugaba con los pelos de la que creía su madre -_

Más allá del Tiempo y del Espacio

Poseidón trastabilló por el impacto de recordar su infancia, provocando que su tridente centelleara por todo el lugar, sin causar ningún daño a la majestuosa estructura, Cronos permanecía frío, impasible, inescrutable.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué me haces recordar? ¿¡Por qué!? - exclamó lleno de ira -

Cronos: Nunca llegué a saber, como sobrevivieron en aquel páramo de caos y dolor, siendo apenas unos recién nacidos. No fueron necesarios ni años para que mi padre se volviera completamente loco, y ustedes... He de suponer que fue esa voluntad la que os hizo superiores a los mismísimo titanes... La que me derrotó... La que os hizo trascender al...

Poseidón: Noveno Sentido... - completó anonado el dios de los océanos -

Cronos: En verdad Deméter era la viva imagen de Rea...

La sorpresa del crónida fue titánica al oír aquellas palabras en boca de su frío y cruel padre, por un momento, al mirar a aquel titán esperó vislumbrar en su rostro sereno e inmutable alguna mueca de sonrisa, producto de evocar recuerdos de un tiempo en que las profecías de Urano no habían empezado a mermar la paz de la Edad Dorada de Cronos, sin embargo, tan sólo choco con la cruda realidad de un ser sin sentimientos, cuya soberbia y arrogancia hacía que ignorase toda ética o moralidad como pensamientos inferiores, sí, realmente estaba viendo un reflejo de sí mismo.

Casa de Cáncer, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Al entras en el antiguo templo del Cangrejo, un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los santos de Atenea, se sintieron de pronto en una aterradora libertad, como si no existiera nada a su alrededor, como si hubieran caído en el vacío más profundo, un abismo sin final en el que no existían el norte o el sur, el este o el oeste, arriba o abajo, no, no habían direcciones pues todo era exactamente lo mismo, la nada absoluta.

Lo único que hacía que los caballeros de Atenea no cayeran presa de la locura era la pronta sensación de un cosmos, un aura maligna repleta de maldad que interfería en aquel mundo inexistente, y que hablaba directamente a sus mentes, no, a sus propias almas, directamente a sus cosmos.

- Caballeros de Atenea... - dijo la oscura voz -

Seiya: ¿Qué? ¿¡Quién habla!? ¡Muéstrate cobarde y pelea! ¿Acaso es esta una ilusión que escuda a un caballero dorado tan despreciable que no es capaz de confrontar él mismo a su enemigo? - preguntó entre exclamaciones, tratando de obviar toda la información que recibían sus sentidos de aquel vacío inhóspito, la única respuesta que recibió fue una carcajada a lo que el santo de Pegaso descargó sus potentes meteoros, que simplemente se perdieron en el horizonte -

Shiryu: Es inútil Seiya, nos encontramos en un mundo carente de todo rastro de existencia, es distinto a cualquier otra experiencia que hayamos vivido pues simplemente somos lo único que "existe" en este lugar.

- Deberías escuchar a este joven erudito... Parece que ha hecho los deberes... - decía burlón ante la furia de Pegaso -

Shiryu: Al menos di tu nombre.

- ¿Mi nombre? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Que descortés sería si os dijera mi nombre sin estar cara a cara con ustedes.

De prono el espacio blancuzco empezó a tomar forma de espacio sideral, aunque también vacío, el ver las estrellas en aquel negro universo hizo que de nuevo los caballeros pudieran fiarse de sus sentidos, nuevamente surgió del abismo la macabra voz.

- Vosotros que habéis venido a reclamar la espada sagrada, debo antes mostrarles lo que en verdad es, cuando conozcáis su historia, quizás lo piensen dos veces antes de pensar en arrancarla de su actual prisión.

Antes que los caballeros pudieran reclamar algo, el espacio cambió de forma nuevamente, pasando a convertirse en pura y negra oscuridad, un infinito tapiz de tinieblas donde no parecía haber luz alguna, y que parecía cubrirlo todo, imponiéndose al brillo de las estrellas y del Astro Rey, pues los dos santos distinguían pese a todo su amado planeta, en un estado primigenio, pero sin duda era la Tierra.

De forma rápida, a una velocidad tal que era imposible de describir, los santos sintieron toda la historia de los dioses, desde los Antiguos Gea, Urano y Pontos, hasta la era de los dioses del Olimpo, vieron la corrupta edad de los hombre, y la gloriosa edad heroica de Perseo, Teseo y Heracles, finalizando con la terrible Guerra de Troya, punto final de la mitología junto con la aclamada Odisea del último héroe griego, Odiseo.

Pero no era eso lo que aquel misterioso ser quería mostrarles, sino algo más, algo tan terrible, que la mitología no hablaría de ello por mandato del mismísimo Rey de los Dioses, las grandes guerras santas que mermaron a las sagradas órdenes de los dioses Ares, Poseidón, Atenea y Hades, y que dieron paso a la olvidada Filiomaquia, la mirada de los dos compañeros de armas, que habían sido reducidos a meros observadores, se centró en el final de la primera de esas guerras santas, la gran confrontación entre hermanos, en la que los santos tuvieron que proteger la tierra del ejército más poderoso y brutal que el Olimpo hubiera engendrado: Los bersekers de Ares.

_Era del Mito_

_Salida de la Casa de Piscis, Antiguo Templo de Atenea_

_El espectáculo era aterrador, desde la entrada del Palacio del Patriarca se podían vislumbrar las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, protegidas desde tiempo milenarios por los guardianes de Atenea, conocidos como los caballeros de Oro. En aquellos oscuros días de guerra, todas las gloriosas edificaciones lucían desechas, fragmentadas y derruidas, con decenas de guardas y santos amontonados en las entradas, mutilados y cremados más felices de haber podido derrotar a algunos de sus enemigos en el proceso, pues también cientos de guerreros del ejército infernal de Ares habían perecido ante la voluntad de los caballeros, incluso el último batallón del dios de la guerra: Los Despojos de Heracles, había sucumbido ante el inescrutable poder de la elite de la diosa._

_Sólo uno quedaba, el gran general, el demonio en persona cuya maldad era sólo comparable a la del Emperador del Infierno, la hija de Zeus podía ver la locura y la sed de sangre en la mirada de su hermano, enfundado por su gruesa coraza de maldito color carmesí con toques macabros y oscuros, entre sus manos blandía un enorme espadón cubierto por los fluidos de sus víctimas, pues tres santos de oro habían tratado de enfrentársele a pesar de la enorme diferencia de poderes, la diosa miró apenada a Niké, la grácil diosa de la Victoria que siempre la acompañaba, ahora le mostraba la legendaria espada que había recibido de su padre, herencia de su bisabuelo, Urano, primer portador de la más terrible de las armas._

_Ares relamía la hoja con deleite, su rostro era verdadera muestra de su locura pero eso no amedrentó a los últimos caballeros que quedaban. Cáncer, Acuario y Libra aún mantenían posturas firmes de combate, cada uno con una de las legendarias armas._

_Acuario golpeó con vehemencia el rostro del dios de la guerra con su nunchaku cargado de cosmos bendecido por el cero absoluto, pero la escarcha desparecía ante la llama del cosmos rabioso de Ares que rechazó de inmediato al valiente guerrero, Cáncer trató de impedir que el gigante se cebara en su compañero lanzando el escudo dorado al grueso cuello de la monstruosa deidad pero éste contraatacó con un certero puñetazo que cuarteó su coraza dorada._

_Apenada y a la ves con ira inusitada la diosa de la Sabiduría observaba como sus valerosos guerreros caían presa de la cólera de su hermano, quien lanzaba alaridos de león que resonaban por todo el lugar, la hija de Metis elevó su resplandeciente cosmos apoyando a sus santos, y su divino rostro se iluminó al ver como todos los caídos levantaban sus maltrechos cuerpos con voluntad, al tiempo que sus auras estallaban llenas de vigor._

_El dios hijo de Hera gruñó con rabia al tiempo que paraba los embistes de la espada de Libra, pues su portador tenía que alcanzar tiempo para que sus compañeros llegaran, Acuario se abalanzó a por las gruesas piernas del dios de la Guerra, congelándolas para mantenerlo estático, Ares no podía contraatacar pues su cosmos sentía la presión del Agujero Negro de Cáncer, que le consumiría de no ser por su divinidad, pero el poderoso dios no conocía la derrota, ni estaba dispuesto a conocerla, en un simple movimiento de 180 grados cortó con su espadón el peto de Cáncer y desarmó a Libra, para luego patear con fiereza al santo de Acuario._

_Ares observó con sangriento deleite a la diosa, quien blandía la espada sagrada con dudas en su interior, el dios de la guerra se percató de que los refuerzos vendrían pronto así que se dispuso a terminar con su hermana de una vez._

_Atenea: Ares, tu ejército ha sido diezmado, ríndete o no podré asegurarte que vivas. - dijo apuntando el cuello de su hermano con la espada, realmente a aquella diosa no le temblaría el pulso en enfrentar a su enemigo, pero algo rondaba su mente que le impedía actuar rápidamente -_

_El hijo de Zeus no dudó en su deseo de destrucción, los tres santos de oro que se encontraban justo delante formaron una trinidad, llenos de temor pues nunca habían llegado al punto de tener que utilizar aquella técnica, pero todas las dudas eran disipadas al ver a aquel monstruoso dios y pensar en lo que podría hacer al mundo si ganaba aquella última batalla._

_Elevaron sus cosmos al unísono, la diosa de la Sabiduría apoyó tal acción formando una fuerza tan temible que se comparaba al Big Bang que dio comienzo al universo, el dios de la guerra palideció por un momento, pero luego mostró una amplia sonrisa que extrañó sobremanera a su hermanastra._

_Ares: La Exclamación de Atenea... Siquiera Poseidón o Encelade te hicieron desatar ese poder... Me halagas hermanita... Estoy deseando sentir el calor de tu máximo cosmos... Adelante.. Acaba con el ser que diezmó tu Santuario.. Te estoy esperando.. _

_No dudaron los santos ni la diosa de que la victoria estaba asegurada, ni siquiera un dios como Ares podría sobrevivir al destructor brillo del Big Bang, una vez los cosmos de los dorados hubieron alcanzado el clímax del perfecto Séptimo Sentido, la trinidad recibió la bendición de Atenea, sobrepasando el poder humano para alcanzar lo divino, la Exclamación de Atenea se mostraba esplendorosa, brillando con la sagrada luz de los dioses que cegaba al sanguinario señor de la guerra, quien se protegía con su gran espada y su brazo._

_Trató inconscientemente de escapar, dando grandes zancadas hacia atrás, pero un contingente de guardias y santos de plata bloquearon al gigante, al tiempo que varias decenas de caballeros de bronce bloquearon a tres bersekers de aterradora figura que trataban de proteger a su general, la fiereza del ejército más poderoso de la Tierra se demostraba mientras aquellos tres guerreros eran un gran problema para los guardias y santos de bronce._

_La esfera de brillo solar centelleó haces de luz__ desintegradotes, los tres campeones de Ares cayeron sin resistencia mostrando el poder absoluto de la más poderosa forma de poder cósmico que pueden desatar los seres humanos, sin embargo esa indomable__ fuerza no distingue villanos de aliados, el poder pronto absorbió y convirtió en cenizas a los caballeros y guardias del Santuario ante el hasta ahora impasible rostro de la diosa, que sintió el desquiciante grito de las almas de sus amados protectores, la Exclamación de Atenea lo consumía todo menos al verdadero objetivo, el hijo de Hera bloqueaba gracias a su gruesa kamei el poderoso ataque, pero la trinidad de los santos de Oro no estaban dispuestos a cesar su intento, elevando aún más sus cosmos hasta un punto en que el mismo Ares sintió por una vez miedo, verdadero terror ante la posibilidad de morir, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre asesina y empezó a impulsar su cosmos olímpico para empujar la esfera, toda la realidad sintió el inconmensurable poder hasta que al fin, el dios de la guerra vio con deleite como sus enemigos de dorada armadura desaparecían tras el ken que hacía nano-segundos iba a desintegrarlo._

_Los demoníacos ojos del dios pudieron atravesar la bomba energética, esperando toparse con el miedo y el terror que antes lo gobernaban en la altiva cara de su hermana, pero la diosa encarnada en aquélla bella joven de rojizos cabellos era incapaz de sentir temor, incluso podría decirse que no conocía la compasión, pero decirlo sería una mentira y eso sería demostrado por el como su mano temblaba al levantar la suntuosa espada legendaria, al tiempo que la hija de Palas negaba con la cabeza y una gota de sudor recorría su bronceada espalda, de pronto el rostro de Niké fue marcado por una sonrisa al ver como surgían los santos de oro del infierno, habiendo alcanzado por primera vez en la Historia el Arayashiki, habían sentido verdaderamente el poder de los dioses recorrer sus cuerpos mortales, habían trascendido a la muerte y ya nada podría detenerlos._

_Ares desató los aullidos de su odio sangriento en forma de cosmos rojizo carmesí, pero nada podía detener la insaciable fuerza cósmica devoradora que barría todo lo que se ponía a su paso, emanaciones de energía ya habían hecho resentir los cimientos de aquella realidad alterna, desapareciendo los gloriosos templos del Zodíaco, la armadura sagrada de Ares cuarteó hasta volverse polvo, su piel gruesa como su kamei fue cremada e incontables heridas se abrieron, el gigante sin embargo dio zancadas atravesando la Exclamación de Atenea, los caballeros dorados se sintieron impotentes al ver como el ser más sanguinario del Olimpo se acercaba a su diosa, no podían cesar de enviar su cosmos al poderoso ken o todo simplemente desaparecería, el dios se mostró ante la diosa, completamente hecho una momia sin vendas, pero con el mismo odio y poder que había poseído desde su nacimiento, trató de incitar la ira de su hermana, pero ésta aún sentía dudas de usar la espada legendaria siquiera para protegerse del gran espadón, que fue bloqueado por un hombre, un santo de bronce auto-nombrado como el guardián de la diosa de la justicia, sus puños cargado de cosmos azulado bloquearon la espada, la sangre de Ares bañó la armadura de aquel hombre que lograba preocupar a la firme Atenea._

_Su mirada era firme y era capaz de enfrentar a la del más cruel dios del Olimpo, lo que enfurecía al hijo de Zeus, de pronto los dorados tomaron una decisión, sacrificarían sus vidas por su diosa y su valiente compañero de bronce, voltearon lanzando las fuerzas de la oscuridad, un torreón de energía cristalina y un dragón verde de energía, la ancha espalda del dios de la guerra resintió los ataques, que fueron lo último que desataría aquel trío de valientes que no tardó en sucumbir a la ahora caótica energía dorada, la diosa mordió su lengua, verdaderamente preocupada por el futuro de aquel caballero, digno heredero de las alas de Pegaso, capaz de sobrevolar los cielos e incluso tocar las estrellas en el Universo._

_La espada siente, la legendaria arma de dioses es capaz de ser mensajera de los sentimientos de su portador, por tanto una mera pizca de rencor, odio o incluso tristeza, es capaz de desatar el caos más aterrador y destruir a los seres más poderosos del cosmos._

_Por esa razón, por el propio estado latente de aquella arma viva por la que recorría el miedo a la pérdida que gobernaba la aparente firmeza de la diosa Atenea, desató lo que sólo era una mínima parte de su aterrador poder, pero que sencillamente cortó de forma diagonal el pecho del dios de la guerra, destellando sangre como un chorro a presión, la armadura del santo brilló con luminosidad divina y unas majestuosas alas surgieron de ella al tiempo que la diosa creyó ver al legendario caballo alado, salvándola de la inminente explosión, destrozado, el dios de la guerra esperó su fin._

Casa de Virgo, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Los santos de Atenea no preguntaron el porque habían pasado de largo la Casa de Leo, ni porque habían sido transportados, sus mentes aún permanecían en aquella mortal guerra santa, cuyo sanguinario transcurso superaba el de todas sus batallas, la desesperación, la tristeza, la masacre y el caos que gobernaba el Santuario en aquel entonces, hacía que Shiryu empezara a sentir dudas sobre su misión como caballero, al conocer el miedo que provocaba a sus enemigos y a las incesantes órdenes sagradas, incluidos los oscuros espectros de Hades, el Dragón llego a plantearse si de verdad habían sentido la dureza de una guerra santa. Pronto el más sabio de los caballeros de bronce disipó aquellas dudas pues su voluntad y fidelidad a sus creencias eran absolutas.

El santo de Pegaso pensó en como aquel que era su viva imagen protegió a la diosa Atenea, pese a la rudeza de aquella encarnación que parecía lista para liderar un ejército, en el fondo de la joven pelirroja sintió el cosmos armonioso de Saori, admiró grandemente la voluntad de aquel caballero y se juró nuevamente que salvaría a Saori de las garras del caos, aún si tuviera que dar la vida por ello.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Habéis sentido el poder de la espada? ¿Seguís pensando que liberarla os ayudará verdaderamente?

La voz ya no venía de todas partes, era distinguible que el portador de aquellas oscuras palabras se encontraba más arriba, oculto tras la espesa niebla, Seiya hizo ademán de querer subir la larga escalinata pero Shiryu lo detuvo en el acto, había que ser cautelosos pues no sabían que tipo de ser podrían encontrarse en el siguiente templo... La Casa de Libra.

Shiryu: Tan solo nos has mostrado el por qué de la prohibición de la Exclamación de Atenea. Su poder era lo único que podía vencer a un dios como Ares, pero a la vez el descontrol podría acarrear el fin del mundo. ¿Me equivoco?

- Sabia deducción, veo que no todos los santos de esta generación son animales que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos. - el santo de Pegaso sintió en su interior que aquellas palabras eran una indirecta en su contra pero se contuvo, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier eventualidad - Da igual como actúe su envoltorio mortal, Atenea siempre será la misma niña DÉBIL, incapaz de actuar con frialdad a la hora de alcanzar la victoria, tantas muertes gloriosas ocasionadas por la Exclamación de Atenea, que provocó que este mundo fuera cubierto por la Nada, hizo que prohibiera que fuera utilizada de nuevo, imagina lo que pasaría si un poder del mismo calibre explotara en la Tierra.

Shiryu: Sería... El fin...

Seiya: Pero... Hemos visto la Exclamación de Atenea... Su poder era inconmensurable... Pero no provocó grandes desastres como los que nos muestras... ¡No son más que mentiras!

- ¿No sentisteis el poder desatado? El cosmos de los tres caballeros dorados habían trascendido a la muerte, habían alcanzado Arayashiki, eso con el apoyo de un dios Olímpico, provoca el mayor poder que unos mortales pueden desatar. - hizo una larga pausa, que hizo poner de los nervios a Seiya, sabedor de la oscura situación en la que Saori se encontraba, más allá de aquella niebla, el oscuro ser sonreía con deleite - ¡Pero no os habéis dado cuenta de lo que en verdad quería mostrarles! ¡La espada que Atenea portó contra su hermano Ares! ¡Esa es la legendaria Excalibur! O al menos fue ese nombre con el que la conocieron los celtas, quienes fueron sus guardianes hasta que el Rey de Gran Bretaña la reclamó...

Shiryu: "El Rey Arturo" - pensó de inmediato -

- ¿No pudieron percatarse de la verdad que os mostraba? No hubieron dudas en el corazón de la diosa al ver como sus santos lanzaban una fuerza cósmica de tal calibre, pero si aparecieron a la hora de blandir su espada, una espada capaz de matar dioses, con un poder oculto mayor al del mismísimo Emperador de los Cielos, Zeus.

Los rostros de los santos formaron rictus de sorpresa. ¿Un poder mayor al de Zeus? Era imposible, tal fuerza no podía estar en una espada, verdaderamente ahora entendían que debían conseguir la legendaria espada, porque en malas manos podía convertirse en un problema mayor al de los mismos dioses.

- He esperado mucho tiempo... Sí... Demasiado... Para poder salir de este lugar... - los santos observaron como una oscura figura con alas empezaba a formarse en la lejanía, emitiendo un cosmos dorado - La Nada ha hecho de este lugar un verdadero infierno, todo lo que he visto hasta ahora son ilusiones, formadas por mi mente, pues esta realidad caótica no es más que un papel en blanco en el que cualquier ser vivo con el cosmos de una divinidad, puede crear un mundo. - los caballeros de Atenea prepararon sus mejores técnicas para lo que iba a venir, un cosmos verdaderamente aterrador que no podía ser comparado con el de los caballeros de oro que habían enfrentado hasta el momento se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro - ¿Pero imaginan un mundo vacío? Puedes ver, oír, tocar, oler, incluso degustar y hasta mantenerte vivo, pero para seres como yo, que conocemos los secretos del cosmos, es un verdadero infierno porque...¡¡NO SENTIMOS NADA!!

Un cosmos inmenso disipó la niebla, partió la nada e hizo que los caballeros pudieran ver a su enemigo, el caballero de Cáncer sin duda, de cabellera rojiza y larga cubriéndole la mitad de una máscara majestuosa que no era ni de oro, ni de plata ni de bronce, el cabellos le llegaba a cubrir toda la espalda por detrás, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus alas, su armadura no era como la de Máscara de Muerte, era...

Seiya: ¡¡UNA KAMEI DE ORO!!

- ... Porque no hay nada, sólo viví en un vacío inmenso, he de suponer que ustedes, tontos caballeros de Atenea, liberaron al Azote de Heracles y al alma de Ares, habéis iniciado por fin la Gran Guerra que el Maestro tanto esperó, ya no vale la pena que yo esté aquí, tan sólo he de llevarme Ezcalibur, gloriosa será mi llegada.. ¡TEMBLAD CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO! ¡Yo soy Otelo! ¡El Caballero Kamei de Cáncer a las órdenes del Gran Maestro! ¡Vuestra hora ha llegado!

Río de Plata

Quien sintiera el cosmos titánico manifestado en aquel lugar, dudaría de sus sentidos pues sólo vería a dos personas, un hombre de edad avanzada y un joven santo de cabellera verdosa, sentados en postura de loto, lentamente, el hombre de nombre Ío, abrió sus serenos ojos de maestro.

Ío: ¿Estás listo joven?

Shun de Andrómeda tardó varios minutos en contestar pero al hacerlo, su cosmos se abrió cual flor destellando chispas de energía divina, el caballero de Júpiter hizo traer con su cosmos una especie de corona de laurel, pero con forma claramente metálica.

Ío: Cuenta la leyenda, que el dios del Sol Apolo tuvo tantos amoríos como su padre, pero no hubo mujer, sea humana o diosa, que provocara en el Febo los mismos sentimientos que Dafne, una hermosa ninfa, la cual para huir de su perseguidor pidió ayuda a su padre para que la convirtiera en laurel. Desde ese día, todos aquellos guerreros que portan el título de campeones de Apolo, llevaron siempre una corona de laurel, pues así el gran Astro Rey honraría el hermoso recuerdo de su amada ninfa.

Shun: Es una historia hermosa... Pero triste a la vez... - comentó -

Ío: Nosotros somos caballeros astrales, los últimos campeones que quedan, y portamos estas coronas que en verdad son... ¡NUESTRAS ALBAS!

La corona estalló en energía para cubrir enseguida al guerrero, dándole todo el aspecto de un glorioso general, pues sólo eso podía mostrar semejante armadura, la legendaria alba de Júpiter participaba en una nueva batalla, cientos de chispas centelleaban alrededor de Ío, por cuyo cuerpo recorría una corriente electromagnética capaz de pulverizar cualquier cosa.

Ío: Sobran las palabras Andrómeda Shun... ¡Qué empiece este combate!

Shun asintió, sintiendo en todo su ser el inigualable poder de un caballero astral, Ío de la Tempestad demostraba ser sin siquiera empezar la batalla, un contrincante digno de temerse.

Reino del Caos y la Noche

Desesperados, más por la seguridad de la princesa que por sus vidas, el joven Kiki y el general marino corrían sin parar, sabedores de que Kryon no había caído aún, pero al menos permanecería inhabilitado por un tiempo, sin embargo decenas de seres les perseguían, quizás centenares, miles, millones, era imposible saberlo pues no podían hacer uso de sus sentidos, Kanon sabía que el portal debía estar cerca pero la persecución no le permitía concentrarse.

La diosa Atenea pronto abrió los ojos, percatándose de la situación de sus caballeros, aún portando Kanon la escama del Dragón Marino seguiría siendo su protector y eso hacía que se reconfortase, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas hizo brillar su cosmos, a lo que Kiki hizo todo lo posible para que aquellos guerreros no desconcentraran a la diosa, sin ningún orden hizo que cualquier cosa que pudiera moverse lo hiciera en contra de aquellos que les seguían los pasos, ganando tiempo para Kanon y la princesa.

El general paró estrepitosamente la marcha, eso hizo que todos hicieran lo mismo, sabedores de que habían llegado a su destino, Atenea ahogó un grito al ver a toda la legión de perseguidores que les habían estado siguiendo, la mayoría eran santos como Kryon, portadores de armaduras de bronce o de plata, pero también distinguía a miles de guerreros de Poseidón, Ares, y otros fieles de distintas órdenes, todos aquellos que perecieron en la guerra olvidada, unas lágrimas maquillaron por momentos el joven rostro de Saori Kido ante tal desesperación pues, aquellos que ahora le encaraban, no eran personas, habían perdido todo rastro de humanidad tanto por dentro como por fuera, realmente desolador.

Kiki no sabía nada de la guerra olvidada, pero igualmente era capaz de distinguir las armaduras oxidadas y quebradas, verdaderamente no muertas sino corruptas, lo que le hizo sentir compasión por aquellos cuerpos sin vida ni alma, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquellos seres le pusieran una mano encima a la diosa Atenea, por lo que centró todas sus fuerzas en crear un escudo mental que los mantuviera quietos, mientras Kanon buscaba una salida.

El general marino ni siquiera prestó atención a aquellos seres, simplemente se limitó a buscar la salida, lo que no le costó demasiado, sin embargo, pronto sintió un fuerte dolor que mermaba sus fuerzas, por un momento parecía que iba a caer rendido pero, en una muestra de firmeza y voluntad dignas de un protector de los dioses, Kanon se levantó y destelló una fuerza inusitada, con el fin de abrir un hoyo que los alejara de aquel infierno.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la hija de Zeus extendió Niké, admirando la endereza de sus caballeros decidió usar todo su poder para protegerles, aún teniendo que acabar a su vez con aquellas almas descarriadas, aún soportando en su alma el perverso caos primigenio, no se amedrentaría ante el mal y descargaría su cosmos en aquellos que amenazaran la paz y el cosmos.

El sentir el aura bondadosa de aquella a la que juró proteger hizo que el muviano sintiera sus fuerzas renovadas, pudiendo hacer que el muro de fuerza invisible, muy distinto a la técnica de su maestro Mu, avanzara empujando a la legión de almas corruptas, que no tardó en responder con ataques aterradores, por un momento el muviano captó como sus cosmo-energías estallaban, permitiéndole oír los gritos de auxilio de unos valientes caballeros, que habían caído en la realidad de la mismísima oscuridad y desesperación, esto provocó que trastabillara, permitiendo el avance del ejército indomable.

Atenea elevó su cosmos, tratando de apoyar a su valiente protector, pero era como si todo el lugar se lo impidiera, como si la propia realidad estuviera en su contra, derrotada, la princesa Kido cayó de rodillas sudando copiosamente, mas con Niké aún firme en una postura horizontal, todo el cosmos fue enviado a través del báculo, estallando en medio de los santos oscuros, que no pudieron soportar el ataque, varios desaparecieron, pero otros se alzaron, Kiki vio su final en forma de lo que parecía ser el caballero de Hércules, pero no fue aquella mole desfigurada lo que pudo con él, sino millones de meteoros luminosos que lo despedazaron sin tregua.

Antes de caer inconsciente, el muviano pudo ver como una lluvia de golpes exterminaba a todos y cada uno de los seres caóticos, dejando paso al poderoso caballero de Pegaso. Kryon dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a Kanon, y cargó en su mano un poderoso ken.

Kanon: "Infeliz, ese maldito santo legendario está como si nunca hubiera peleado, su poder es inconmensurable, pero no puedo perder el tiempo, este reino de caos y desesperación acabará con Atenea si no sale pronto de aquí"

El general de la marina resintió los furiosos meteoros de Kryon, que con fervor atacaba al que creía enemigo de la diosa, la resistente escama, forjada con el calor de las guerras santas de hace milenios, se cuarteó ante el más legendario de los santos, hasta hacerse añicos, al tiempo que el portal se abría de nuevo, un movimiento rápido bastaría para que él pudiera escapar sano y salvo, pero no era ese su objetivo, sin dudar fue a por la diosa y la agarró lo mejor que pudo, su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo inconsciente, un nuevo meteoro destrozó por completo la escama e hizo que Kanon sintiera su espalda partirse en dos, dio un paso inmediato pero al siguiente dudó, miró de reojo al derrotado Kiki y negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua el general sea abalanzó a por el muviano en una voltereta para luego agarrarlo y correr a toda velocidad hacia el agujero, que era custodiado por...

Kanon: Kryon de Pegaso. - murmuró entre furia y desesperación, sin armadura no podía hacerle frente ni dejarlo inconsciente como para atravesar a tiempo el portal -

Kryon: Ahora sentirás el peso de tus pecados, tú que osas levantarte en contra de la diosa protectora de la Tierra, sufrirás la cólera de Pegaso.

Kanon cerró los ojos, resignándose a una eternidad en aquel infierno, por un momento cruzó en su mente la idea de hacer que la diosa y el muviano pudieran huir mientras él entretenía a aquel campeón de dioses, pero mientras ponía en práctica tal acción, un brillo dorado se mostró ante él, cegando a Kryon y cubriendo al hermano de Saga, quien ya no sería más un general marino.

Kanon: ¡No es posible! ¡La armadura de Géminis! ¿Cómo...?

El ver como su adversario se recuperaba ayudó a que el recientemente envestido caballero de Géminis dejara de hacerse preguntas y atravesase el portal sin que Kryon pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

El portal dimensional desatado por la explosión de la Esfera Saturno, se abrió estrepitosamente para dejar paso al caballero de oro, Kanon, a la diosa Atenea, y al muviano Kiki, que no había dejado de ser ahora un joven de al menos 18 años, mediante un ademán, el santo cerró el portal con prisas, pues una oscura presencia los observaba.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. De modo que unas ratas han escapado de las alcantarillas del cosmos, oh, que dulce y hermosa es la vista de ver a la gran diosa Atenea corrompida por el caos primigenio.

Kanon levantó la mirada sólo para toparse con la cúspide del mal, la mayor concentración de oscuridad y odio que jamás había sentido en ningún ser, aquel caballero de armadura macabra con brillo solar, miraba con deleite el sufrimiento de la diosa Atenea. Al lado de aquel ser, una mujer de majestuosa armadura celeste con tonos dorados y ojos cerrados, con unas cinco espadas sujetas a su coraza y espalda, en la cual se cruzaban dos katanas gemelas, guardaba el costado de aquel guerrero.

- Caronte de Plutón, caballero de la Oscuridad. - se presentó con una reverencia -

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_Nuevamente siento la tardanza XD, aunque creo que no fue demasiada en comparación con la distancia entre el capítulo 7 y el 8. Espero y les haya agradado estas pequeñas retrospecciones al pasado COMPLETAMENTE inventadas (excepto por el llamar a los guerreros de Ares Bersekers). Parece que nos espera una guerra no sólo en Asgard sino en el Santuario también jejeje. Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica a: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	19. ¡Excalibur! La Espada Legendaria

**Capítulo 18**

"¡Excalibur! La Espada Legendaria"

El Fuego de la Casa de Libra está a punto de extinguirse Quedan 5:15 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Cumbre del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Irritado, el Señor de los Vientos no cabía en su enojo en aquel Santuario que no conocía la noche, pues la presencia de Apolo bastaba para otorgar a sus dominios un eterno día soleado. El orgulloso dios no dejaba de sentir rencor ante el maltrato que recibía de aquel soberbio y arrogante hijo de Zeus, que había delegado todo su poder sobre la Tierra en manos de aquella "mujer", por encima no sólo de sus fieles heraldos, sino de su propia hermana que era a su vez una diosa del Olimpo.

Levantando la mirada mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver a uno de los rebeldes justo enfrente. Touma de Ícaro lo encaraba sin dudas, haciendo destellar su cosmos electrificante, no tardó mucho la deidad en percatarse de la presencia de aquella muchacha hermana de Pegaso, pero prefiero fingir no darse por enterado, unas indomables ganas de pelea recorrieron su cuerpo y su armadura, tan reluciente que pareciera no haber recibido ni el picotazo de un mosquito en milenios, mas bien sabía él las humillaciones que su pulcra kamei había sufrido, y ya era hora de recuperar el honor.

Touma: Te conozco, tú atacaste el hospital junto a los dioses cardinales, eres el dios del viento, Eolo.

Eolo: Así es, vaya, de modo que uno de los herejes ha escapado de un doloroso futuro de esclavitud, me complace, en verdad me complace.

Touma: ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó con agresividad, apuntando los relámpagos púrpuras de su aura alrededor del arrogante dios, que daba la impresión de tener toda la situación controlada -

Eolo: Hum, no sabéis nada, y el ver esa mirada altiva llena de vida, me hace suponer que no fuisteis presa de la maldición de Dagón. ¿Acaso esa curandera supo también salvar a la pelirroja? Sí, no pongáis esa cara ángel del Olimpo, sé bien que la hermana de Pegaso se encuentra escondida.

Touma: Esto es entre tú yo. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

Eolo: ¿Hasta tal punto ha llegado vuestra soberbia Ícaro? ¿Sois en verdad capaz de blasfemar de ese modo a un ser divino, al siquiera pensar que podéis enfrentarme solo?

Touma: Nada es imposible... Eso lo aprendí de Pegaso y sus compañeros, no me amedrentarás ni harás dudar pues tan solo he de elevar mi cosmos hasta el infinito para enfrentarte, heraldo de Apolo.

El dios entornó una mirada de odio, rencor, y deseos de venganza y desquite, descargaría en ese guerrero todos sus males, pronto todo el aire empezó a agitarse, formando un tornado alrededor de Eolo, no dejando ni la silueta del poderoso señor del viento a la vista, sin dudar, Touma se lanzó a por su enemigo, sabedor de que si no lo vencía pronto, otros podían venir y la batalla se complicaría.

Cargando todas sus fuerzas en un ataque, el valiente guerrero pensó haber localizado a su enemigo, pero nada más rozar el tornado que cubría al dios empezó a resentir todo el poder de éste, aunque trataba de acercarse a Eolo cientos de vientos cortantes lo bloqueaban y rasgaban su ya de por si apaleada armadura, las glorias que portaban los ángeles olímpicos tenían una dureza envidiable incluso para el orichalcum, pero aún así no eran indestructibles.

Pronto, un fuerte golpe de viento lo empujó cientos de metros atrás, su cuerpo ardía, como si acabara de ser cremado vivo, pero su rostro estaba recubierto de escarcha, contrariado, Touma decidió contraatacar, pero una especie de polvo amarillento lo había paralizado por completo, una brisa helada empezó a cubrirlo sin llegar a congelarlo, pero verdaderamente sentía que sus órganos vitales iban a dejar de funcionar, sin querer una tos empezó a hacerse presente, mostró una mueca burlesca, acababa de coger un resfriado.

Sabedor de que si seguía así, moriría sin mover un solo pelo, el ángel de la libertad decidió escapar usando su cosmos electrificante, lo hizo de forma lateral sólo para percatarse que la brisa estaba concentrada en una línea medianamente recta, Touma sonrió, sólo debía alejarse de aquella fuerza paralizadora y buscar un punto flaco en la defensa del dios.

No tardó en empezar a dar vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, como si las fuerzas de Eolo fueran la aguja grande que lo estaba persiguiendo, por muy rápido que corriera, el dios no dejaba de tenerlo vigilado por lo que urdió una nueva estrategia, en vez de moverse en círculos empezó a hacerlo en espiral, acercándose cada vez más a su enemigo, quien no se dio cuenta del plan de Ícaro hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca del tornado, Touma descargó su aura en forma de relámpagos y saltó, saltó lo más que pudo, impulsado por los feroces vientos del tornado, sobrevoló el poderoso ken rápidamente como si de un cohete se tratara, hasta cruzar la primera capa de la atmósfera, si no fuera por su cosmos, haría muchísimo tiempo que estaría ya muerto, despedazado y cruzando la entrada del Hades, sin embargo su condición de ángel no lo haría inmune a aquella situación, ni a un inexplicable calo sofocante, así que, mediante unas maniobras inhumanas logró meterse dentro del tornado, la velocidad de la caída hizo que su cuerpo resintiera fuertes quemaduras pero ahora eso no importaba, pronto se encontró con el dios.

La sorpresa del hermano de Marin fue mayúscula al toparse con que Eolo lo miraba sonriente, preparando en sus manos cuatro esferas de distintos colores que giraban a velocidad moderada, no pasó mucho tiempo para que resintiera como un amalgama de vientos del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste cubría todo su ser, cortando con fiereza su armadura hasta hacerla pedazos, con deleite Eolo provocó la furia de los vientos, lo que junto al tornado, el cosmos electrificante de Touma y la caída de éste hicieron que empezara a sentir una presión aterradora en su cuerpo, como si todo el universo estuviera en su contra, aplastando no sólo a él sino el espacio que cubría, el ángel soltó un grito ahogado antes de caer al piso, la atmósfera recobró su calma y Eolo relamía sus labios, saboreando la gloria de la victoria.

Eolo: Hum, que patético que, una vez recuperado, tengáis que volver de nuevo a ser curado. Ahorraré las molestias a la curandera y os mandaré directamente al Hades, que es lo que habéis estado desando desde el momento en que os levantasteis de la cama para intentar escapar.

Touma: Agh... No trataba de escapar... Mi intención era... Acabar con.. Apolo... - decía con respiración agitada, poco antes de vomitar sangre, pronto empezó a sentir como el aire le faltaba -

Eolo: Moriréis por falta de oxígeno, ángel traidor , no me mancharé las manos con una escoria como vos.

El rostro del dios del viento mostró signos de sorpresa al ver frente a frente a la hermana de Pegaso, Seika lo encaraba con la valentía que siempre había caracterizado a su hermano menor mas no su cosmos, aún sin tener posibilidades de vencer no iba a permitir que aquel ser maligno acabara con Touma después de que él la hubo ayudado.

Eolo: Como moscas a la luz, hermana del caballero Pegaso. ¿En verdad creéis tener alguna posibilidad en mi contra?

Sin hacer esfuerzo en contestarle al arrogante dios del viento, la valiente Seika trató de golpearle, pues pese a no haber recibido entrenamiento de amazona, a su mente venían vistazos de artes marciales, con lo que trató de golpear el pecho de Eolo, éste, divertido, permitió que lo hiciera, y mostró una siniestra sonrisa ante el nudillo sangrante de la chica pelirroja.

- Veo con pesar que ya habéis empezado a desobedecer las órdenes de tu señor, vuestra misión es la de destruir al dios hereje Poseidón, y ahora os veo maltratando a una humana que ni siquiera posee dotes cósmicas.

Las palabras de la guerrera astral de Gaia calaron hondo en el orgullo de Eolo, quien volteó a tal velocidad que una corriente arrojó al suelo a la muchacha de pelo rojizo, su rostro mostraba cierto enojo, mas como dios que era debía guardar la compostura, ante él estaban Proteo y la hija de Palas, así como la diosa de la Luna quien no hizo el menor esfuerzo por esconder su furia.

Artemisa: ¡Explícitamente dejé claro que nadie debía atacar a Ícaro! ¿Qué excusa tenéis para haber desobedecido una orden mía heraldo?

Eolo: Tan solo hice respetar la ley del Febo, este hereje trataba de incordiar a mi Señor con su minúsculo cosmos, escapó del centro donde permitimos que se recuperase y su manera de agradecérnoslo es atacando a vuestro hermano. ¿Acaso sobreponéis la seguridad de este vil mortal por encima del gran Apolo, uno de los Doce del Olimpo? - inquirió, satisfecho en sus adentros con la reacción dubitativa que tuvo la diosa de la caza -

Dafne: Si es así, yo misma como comandante de los caballeros astrales resolveré este problema, mas vos no podéis perder el tiempo, la prioridad es la eliminación inmediata de Poseidón, Proteo, Bía y una heraldo más os acompañarán.

Eolo: ¿Más? ¿Acaso existen más heraldos a las órdenes del Febo? - preguntó con cierta sorpresa, tratando de recordar quien podría ser esa diosa, en cuanto Dafne asintió el nombre de la misteriosa aliada llegó a su mente como un relámpago - ¡Selene!

Dafne: Selene, la verdadera diosa de la luna, hermana de Helios, el Sol, e hija del titán Hiperión, su poder es inconmensurable aún para un heraldo.

Salón de los Dioses, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Para un santo dorado como Baal de Capricornio, cuya vida estuvo siempre consagrada al Santuario y a la diosa Atenea, el hecho de estar siendo vapuleado por el que consideraba un ser infame le resultaba por demás deshonroso, tanto que le removía las entrañas hasta hacerlo casi vomitar, pero no tenía tiempo siquiera para pensar en ello, pues los puños de Orestes eran más veloces que la misma luz, e incluso brillaban como si fueran estrellas hasta el punto de resultarle doloroso mirarlos.

Con suma dificultad se alejó de su enemigo, respirando agitadamente y con todos sus músculos tensos, realmente detestaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues él siempre fue un hombre débil desde su nacimiento, con pesar recordó su pasado, el de un hombre débil en una época que se debatía entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo, recordaba los maltratos de su padre, un capataz borracho que trataba mejor a sus esclavos que a él. Por un momento pareciera que el santo dorado iba a caer rendido en aquel estado de sufrimiento, pero el recordar su pasado le hizo pensar de algún modo en el día en que fue recibido en el Santuario, el día en que conoció a aquella mujer.

Baal: ¡Bastardo! ¡Tú mataste a mi maestra! ¡No moriré hasta que pidas perdón de rodillas! - aseguró en su contraataque, que no parecía ser muy efectivo pues Orestes mantenía una calma absoluta -

Orestes: Cuan infantil llega a ser tu reclamo. ¿Acaso no os habéis percatado que esto es una guerra? En las guerras, aquellos que luchan se enfrentan de inmediato a la posibilidad de morir, vuestra maestra murió combatiendo... ¿Me culpáis de haber querido sobrevivir?

Baal lanzó un insulto lleno de odio y rencor al tiempo que golpeaba con un puñetazo el rostro del caballero de la Corona Boreal, de sus labios corrió un chorro de sangre pero no mermó la determinación y frialdad de su rostro, quien inmediatamente giró para mirar fijamente al impulsivo Capricornio, un ken de luz golpeó con rudeza la parte de su estómago que cubría su armadura, y tal fue el impacto que arrojó contra las paredes del recinto al santo dorado quien contraatacó de inmediato con sus poderes mentales, pero el coronis pudo esquivarlo con una fugaz maniobra que le permitió atacar el costado de su enemigo, quien resintió el golpe a toda potencia de modo que no pudo responder.

Baal: No caeré con esas... pequeñeces... ¡Malditos sean aquellos que atentan contra los dioses!

De pronto Orestes sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo aprisionaba, detectó la misma esencia cristalina de las técnicas lemurianas de defensa, así como un cierto olor a polvo de estrellas, sin embargo era como si aquel ken lo estuviera presionando desde todas partes, como si en principio tuviera la forma exacta de su cuerpo y estuviera reduciendo el tamaño.

Baal: Usaré todo el poder de mi mente, pues la sangre de la honorable raza de Lemuria corre por mis venas, sentirás como la verdadera fuerza de los paladines del cielo acaba con tu ya de por sí blasfema presencia. - decía elevando su cosmos más allá del Séptimo Sentido, provocando que los huesos de Orestes empezaran a crujir, mas por la presión de su propia armadura que la de la fuerza del muviano -

Orestes: Tanta palabrería para tan poca acción, no sois más que un... perro ladrador... ¡Argh!

Baal: ¡Calla perro! Sí, el único perro de esta sala, eres tú, un mugriento perro salvaje que es capaz de morder la mano que le da de comer... ¡Tú mataste a tu madre!

De pronto y ante la total sorpresa del santo de Capricornio, Orestes esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, macabra, al tiempo que una fuerza mental muy superior a la de el antiguo caballero ateniense se erguía por encima de todo, una tormenta invisible de fuerzas psíquicas dominó el ambiente, y era casi imposible distinguir ilusiones de la realidad.

Orestes: Vos cometisteis un pecado de igual envergadura... Baal de Capricornio... Matasteis a tu padre... Le fracturaste el cuello... ¿No somos iguales entonces vos y yo?

Baal: ¡No... No digas estupideces! ¡No creas que tus mentiras te salvarán del Infierno!

Orestes: Él te odiaba... Vos lo odiabais a él... De modo que en cuanto el Santuario os localizó como portador del cosmo de un santo dorado... Ya era demasiado tarde... Habíais matado a vuestro padre en un ataque de rabia... Escorpio no dijo nada...

Baal: ¡Calla! ¡CALLA! ¡¡CALLATE!! - gritaba descargando toda su ira sobre el coronis, quien parecía estar diciendo una verdad que le dolí más que nada -

Orestes: Hum, yo no odiaba a mi madre... Pero admiraba a mi padre por encima de todo... Era mi ideal... En verdad fueron los mismos dioses quienes me dieron esa misión... Dioses que luego me dieron la espalda... ¿Me arrepiento? No podría responder, lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede arreglar el pasado.

Baal: ¡Tonterías! ¡No eres más que un hereje que debe ser ajusticiado! ¡Te aplastaré a ti y a tus mentiras! Caballero de la Corona Boreal... ¡Prepárate!

De nuevo, la tempestad psíquica volvió a tomar un equilibrio de fuerzas pero aún así, realmente las fuerzas mentales habían tomado forma y derruían lo que quedaba de la sala, las estatuas de los dioses, de fino mármol, oro y piedras preciosas desaparecían como si ni siquiera hubieran existido, los rostros de ambos contendientes estaban empapados de sudor tratando de encajar un golpe mortal que acabara la batalla a su favor, pero prácticamente era imposible moverse, como si el infierno invisible desatado hubiera aumentado la gravedad mil veces, de pronto, Orestes sintió el puño de Baal encajarse en su abdomen, sintiendo que, sin fuera por su armadura, aquello lo hubiera inhabilitado por meses.

Baal: Soy... Más fuerte que tú... ¡Maldito blasfemo!

Orestes carraspeó, tensó la mandíbula pues aquel golpe hizo que perdiera por segundos la concentración, provocando que el aire empezara a faltarle por un intento de Capricornio por ahorcarle, debía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, concentras su cosmos y desatar el poder del Sol, no pasó mucho antes que el santo de oro se percatara de aquella energía fulgente concentrada en una sola mano, nuevamente Baal aumentó sus fuerzas, sin hacer caso a las consecuencias que ocultaba con gran maestría, su cuerpo no era tan resistente a las batallas como podía serlo el de cualquier otro santo de oro, por eso legaba todas sus fuerzas al combate mental, pero el rivalizar con alguien como Orestes, que poseía un gran equilibrio entre cuerpo, espíritu y mente, lo había debilitado sobremanera, más teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que había sido crear la pasada ilusión y el daño psicológico que el coronis provocó previamente a su adversario, el rostro autoritario de su padre se formó ante él, insultándolo, acusándolo de débil y cobarde, unas lágrimas de rabia y desesperación fueron base de un torreón de fuerza en forma de muro invisible, que enseguida fue roto por un fugaz "Resplandor Solar"

Casa de Virgo, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

La presentación del santo de Cáncer no hizo trastabillar la determinación de los caballeros, sin embargo, mientras Shiryu tomó una posición reflexiva, Seiya atacó inmediatamente de forma impulsiva con sus meteoros, a pesar de las advertencias del Dragón.

Otelo: ¿Qué son estas cosquillas que siento? ¿Quizás ahora imagino mosquitos? - decía con ironía sin siquiera esquivar los meteoros, que no hicieron mella en su armadura -

Seiya: ¡No es posible! Mis meteoros no le han hecho efecto... - comentó sorprendido -

Otelo: ¿En verdad pensáis, caballero, que esos pobres meteoros pueden siquiera enturbiar la tranquilidad de un DIOS? - dijo con soberbia, estallando su cosmos dorado que lanzó al santo escaleras abajo, acabando su dolorosa caída con fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo, más por el "ataque" que por la caída - Sois patéticos, caballeros de bronce.

Shiryu: Dime una cosa... - dijo sin más, a lo que el santo de Cáncer dio más pasos hacia delante, al parecer escuchando - ¿Cómo es que llevas una kamei de oro? Cuando nuestros Ropajes Sagrados despertaron su esencia divina gracias a la sangre de Atenea, el propio dios Hipnos aseguró haber visto tal proeza sólo una vez, y que nuestras kamei son de la misma endereza que la de los mismos dioses del Olimpo.

Con actitud burlesca, Otelo aplaudió, como si hubiera visto una obra de teatro, el caballero de Pegaso, ahora recubierto con la armadura de Sagitario, se repuso de su anterior caída listo para encarar a su enemigo, mas esta vez esperó a que aquel misterioso caballero respondiera.

Otelo: Eso es una larga historia... ¿Quizás no sea mejor verlo por ustedes mismos?

Nuevamente, los santos fueron alejados de la realidad ante una serie de imágenes que entraban a sus mentes de forma rápida, visual y clara, como si estuvieran dentro de aquella época del pasado.

_Atlantis, Capital de la Atlántida_

_Era del Mito _

_La diosa Atenea, que había bajado a la Tierra por petición de su padre, había logrado, frente a su hermano Ares y su tío Poseidón, el favor de los, ahora llamados, atenienses, pudo más un olivo que una fuente del agua más pura, y pudo más la grandeza de la sabiduría y la razón que la locura belicosa del Señor de la Guerra._

_Sin embargo, Poseidón no estuvo dispuesto a aceptar la decisión de aquellos mortales, a los que consideraba seres inferiores que debían adorarle y obedecerle, aún siendo el Emperador de los Océanos, una gran parte del mundo había caído en manos de una diosa a su parecer demasiado inepta para tal tarea, de tal modo que quiso impedirlo ofreciendo a los humanos la gracia de los océanos, sin embargo, éstos habían aceptado por encima de sus regalos la ofrenda de Atenea: Un olivo._

_Furioso, el Señor de los Mares creó un ejército, con los minerales más raros y valiosos de aquel mundo, de tal dureza que sólo los alquimistas atlántides podían manipular, los más poderosos ejércitos hicieron lo imposible por defender las tierras atenienses, pero de nada valió la valía de aquellos campeones, cultivados por la batalla y la experiencia._

_Con deleite Poseidón ya saboreaba su victoria, pero Atenea, en su firme creencia en la voluntad de la raza humana, y en lo que aquella fuerza era capaz de lograr, dio la vuelta a los acontecimientos, con el apoyo de la raza de los Mu, también llamados lemurianos o habitantes de Tao, pudo crear armaduras, tan resistentes como las escamas del inmenso ejército marino de Poseidón, éstas corazas, llamadas Ropajes, tenían el don de ser herederas de las estrellas, pues cada una de ellas representaba una constelación del cielo, el cielo en que gobernaba su padre, el padre de todos los dioses: Zeus._

_Sin embargo nació un problema, todos los héroes, valientes campeones de gran fuerza y destreza en combate, habían perecido, su ejército fue diezmado hacía ya varios años, lo que apagaba en parte las esperanzas de enfrentar a la fuerza indomable que eran Poseidón y sus guerreros, pero una luz surgió de la mano de un joven, prácticamente un niño de sólo 12 años, pero cuya valentía se comparaba a todos aquellos guerreros que en el pasado dieron la vida por su diosa, aquel niño no sólo se convirtió en el primer caballero, ni tampoco es su único mérito haber sido escogido por la armadura de oro de Libra, forjada en el mismísimo Monte Etna, su verdadero valor estuvo en lo que inspiró en otros 88 jóvenes... La Leyenda surgió: Los Santos de Atenea habían surgido._

_La guerra fue cruel, más cruel que cualquiera que el hombre hasta ahora había provocado, por lo que Atenea, siempre más seguidora de la paz que de la guerra, exigió al poderoso Poseidón que cesara aquella locura. Obtuvo por respuesta el envío de sus Siete Generales, la elite del Ejército de la Atlántida, que destruyó la orden en casi su totalidad._

_Furiosa, la diosa ya no pudo compadecer más a Poseidón, y aún sabiendo que sería una batalla difícil, fue a la misma capital del Imperio de Poseidón, surgido de entre los mares como la civilización más esplendorosa, dividida en parte de Lemuria por acantilados, cordilleras y un gran río. Los Doce de Atenea, como desde ahora serían llamados, brillaron como el mismo sol, pues representaban a los Doce Signos del Zodiaco, las constelaciones que danzaban al son del Astro Rey, las más resistentes armaduras de la Orden, y los más poderosos santos también, cuyo infinito poder atemorizó a los hasta ahora invencibles generales de la Marina._

_La batalla fue intensa, pero no duró más de unas horas, y así los santos de oro se disponían a destruir Atlantis para siempre, relegando a Poseidón a su reino, que desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido el profundo Océano._

_El hijo de Cronos miraba con arrogancia a los santos de oro, legendarios aún apenas días después de su nombramiento como tales, miró también la firme mirada de su sobrina, altiva, soberbia como para retar a los dioses por defensa de los mortales, su único deseo ahora era ver doblegado ese orgullo, ver a aquella hermosa y a la vez altiva diosa arrodillada a sus pies, hundida, en medio de un cementerio de sus adorados santos._

_Sobraban las palabras, los dos dioses miembros del Gran Consejo del Olimpo y que ostentaban cargos de emperadores de dos porciones del mundo no llenarían el silencio con palabras necias por demás innecesarias, Poseidón simplemente apuntó al contingente de santos con su afamado tridente, heredado de los milenarios cíclopes, al tiempo que Atenea, con la bendición de su fiel compañera Niké, hizo una seña que provocó el ascenso de los Doce Cosmos, los santos de oro brillaron como el Astro Rey sin llegar a amedrentar al poderoso emperador, quien de su cosmos expulsa una serie de relámpagos que hacen desaparecer todo lo que tocan._

_La mirada fría de Poseidón deja sin palabras a la joven diosa olímpica, quien siente estar frente a un ser sin sentimientos, cuyos propósitos sólo podrían estar encaminados a la destrucción y al mal, aún sabiendo eso, la hija de Metis duda un momento, mas el ver como todo el cosmos del dios se concentraba en las tres puntas filosas del arma celestial, Atenea ordena lo inevitable._

_Un carnero dorado, un toro, dos gemelos, un gigantesco cangrejo, un furioso león, una mujer, la balanza de la justicia, un escorpión de aguijón carmesí, un centauro, una cabra, un cántaro de aguas infinitas y un par de peces son lo último que el Emperador de Atlantis puede llegar a ver, las inconmensurables fuerzas de los Doce unidos, forman un cosmos abrasador como una estrella estallando en forma de súpernova, su escama cuartea al igual que su piel, el espectáculo de ver a un dios morir fue ignorado por los valientes santos de Atenea, cuyo único propósito era el de salvaguardar la paz del mundo y finalizar una guerra sin sentido, la mirada, siempre imperturbable, del dios se torna violenta y hace intento de acabar con aquella que ahora veía su caída, lanzó con odio inusitado su tridente pero el cosmos de los Doce junto al de la hija de Zeus hace que la alabarda se dirija a su portador, la sangre divina escurre como un torrente a presión, manchando las armaduras de oro, las doce._

Casa de Virgo, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Otelo: La sangre de Poseidón, némesis de la Diosa desde tiempos anteriores a las guerras santas, manchó las doce armaduras del zodiaco, al tiempo que les otorgaba un poder demasiado grande, por tanto, Atenea selló las doce armaduras kamei en el Monte Etna.

El relato dejó anonados a ambos caballeros, quienes habían sido testigos de grandes revelaciones del pasado, ya Shiryu no tenía dudas, la divinidad de aquella armadura de oro era la divinidad del mismo Poseidón.

Shiryu: Una armadura manchada por la sangre de otro dios... ¿No te avergüenzas de usar un arma que fue sentenciada por tu Señora?

Otelo: ¿Mi... Señora? - repitió con tono burlesco para acabar en una desquiciante carcajada, el Dragón mostró signos de rabia por su enemigo - ¡Nosotros sólo obedecemos las órdenes del Gran Maestro! ¿Qué puede una diosa antigua en contra de la IV Dinastía?

Seiya: ¡La IV Dinastía! - repitió anonado -

Otelo: Sí... Esta armadura fue corrompida... ¿Eso tratas de decirme Dragón? Sí... Por algo las "Doce" recibieron el título de Oro Impío... - decía para sí, ignorando por momentos al caballero Pegaso - Necios, es estúpido pensar en el Bien y el Mal... ¡No existe tan estúpida división! ¡No importa de donde ni como sea el poder que obtengas! ¡Lo único que existe es el poder... Y aquellas personas demasiado débiles para obtenerlo... Sólo recibirán LA MUERTE!

Sin esperar, el caballero dorado mostró su aterrador poder corriendo cual bala, por momentos, el santo de Dragón sintió que su velocidad sobrepasaba a la de la luz. Como si sus manos fueran cuchillas, Otelo atacó a ambos caballeros de forma que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse, mucho menos atacar, sin embargo, Shiryu decidió valerse de su cosmos para paralizar a su enemigo, aun teniendo que aguantar sus ataques, así, el Dragón Naciente surcó el aire hasta llegar a la mandíbula del santo de Cáncer, enorme resultó la sorpresa de Seiya, quien ya preparaba su ataque, al ver como, tras muchos tropezones en las escaleras, aquel ser recuperó el equilibrio, Shiryu calló de rodillas, expulsando algo de sangre.

Otelo: Si eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer.. - murmuraba mirando por el costado a Seiya, girándose lentamente y adoptando una curiosa postura en la que sus manos parecían espadas - Creo que es mi turno... ¡La Danza... De Espadas de Heracles!

El caballero de Pegaso no supo responder al asedio, aquel hombre había hecho de sus brazos dos filosas katanas que atacaban de forma aleatoria sin seguir ningún orden, Pegaso hizo uso de la dureza de la armadura de oro para bloquear los embistes pero bastaba un mal movimiento para que las "espadas" le desollaran el cuello, por precaución, Seiya se alejó y tocó los puntos de su constelación, sin percatarse de cómo Otelo se acercaba por su espalda, divina fue su suerte pues el esquivar un terrible ken evitó que acabara como la ya de por sí derruida Casa de Virgo, de la que ya nada quedaba.

Seiya: ¿Cómo..?

Otelo: ¿Cómo he podido hacer eso? Es sencillo... Espera te enseñaré.

El fiel santo de Atenea maldijo su ingenuidad al pensar por un segundo que de verdad hablaba en serio, pues de nuevo aquel ken destructor, que lanzaba con uno sólo de sus dedos, estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida al rozar su armadura, dejando increíblemente rastro de quemadura que enseguida estalló.

Otelo: No sólo soy experto en técnicas cortantes... ¡El estallido atómico es mi especialidad!

Seiya: ¿¡Qué..!?

Antes de poder decir algo más Seiya tuvo que esquivar aquella serie de ataques que producían destrozos allá donde chocaran, cansado Seiya se dispuso a atacar rápidamente, pero pronto sintió un agudo dolor en el estómago, exaltado, vio que éste no cesaba de sangrar y que todo el trozo de la armadura que le cubría esa parte había sido destrozada de inmediato, sin ninguna dificultad.

Seiya: "Maldición... Destruye la inmutable armadura de oro como si fuera papel... Siento que no podré resistir un nuevo ataque... ¡Pero debo hacerlo! ¡Debo hacerlo por...!" - ¡¡¡SAORI!!!

Con todo el poder de su cosmos un Pegaso y un Centauro se unen para formar un destello divino de aire dorado, cual cometa Seiya choca contra el rostro de aquel siniestro personaje poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque, sin embargo al chocar contra la máscara blancuzca que lo cubría notó algo que lo dejó atónito, no había hecho mella en su enemigo, ni siquiera un rasguño, lo único que había provocado aquel ataque era que empezara a salir sangre de sus nudillos, cubriendo la máscara del santo de Cáncer dándole un aspecto por demás macabro, segundos después de emitir lo que parecía ser una ligera risa, Seiya fue golpeado nuevamente hasta chocar justo donde antes debía estar el templo de Virgo, esta vez sin daños en la armadura, pero con un dolor que sobrepasaba cualquiera que hubiera sentido en anteriores batallas, aquel ser simplemente lograba hacer estallar los átomos con un roce de su ken, no importaba la dureza, ni aún siendo el más resistente metal podría salir bien parado de esa técnica tan mortífera.

Pero Cáncer no sabía con quien se enfrentaba, y eso era fácilmente apreciado por su regocijo ante lo que parecía ser una victoria, no, ni siquiera el mayor de los poderes podría detener a alguien como Seiya, que mientras tuviera una sola gota de su sangre haría estallar su cosmos más allá del infinito y nada lo detendría, menos cuando lo que debía proteger, era lo más importante para él.

Otelo: ¡Impensable! Ese hombre se está levantando después de recibir tres veces mi ataque más temido, es... ¡Inconcebible! ¡Pero no podrás soportar otro más! - aseguró con malicia, apuntando al caballero que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie pero que no dejaba mermar su determinación - ¡Muere Pegaso!

Un ken atravesó algo nuevo, no era ningún trozo de la dorada armadura de Sagitario, ni el cuerpo de su actual portador, el ataque había sido detenido por el escudo más resistente del mundo.

Seiya: Shi... Shiryu..

Shiryu: Seiya, olvida a este ser abominable capaz de traicionar a sus propios ideales, nuestra misión es muy clara, debemos sacar la espada sagrada de este lugar y no debemos permitir por ningún motivo que las fuerzas del mal se apoderen de un poder semejante al de los dioses. ¡Seiya! ¡Tú eres el caballero más fiel a Atenea y eres merecedor de ese poder!

La determinación en las palabras de su compañero hicieron mella en el santo de Pegaso, quien hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para subir la escalinata a Libra, Cáncer no hizo nada para detenerlo, incluso prácticamente lo invitó a pasar con cortesía, extrañado, el portador del Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario cruzó la zona neblinosa, dejando a Shiryu y Otelo cara a cara en medio de la nada más absoluta.

Shiryu: Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo... Sentirás el peso de la justicia sobre tus hombros...

Otelo: Hum, una kamei, eso nos iguala... Nada menos que la armadura del Dragón... Je, que estúpido de tu parte mostrar tu escudo...

El santo ciego mostró señal de desconcierto hasta que sintió como su escudo, el más resistente del mundo y de cuya dureza se ha hablado desde hacía milenios, se deshacía como si nada, esto no hizo retroceder la voluntad del valeroso dragón, sino que provocó un aumento enorme de su cosmos, al tiempo que aparecía en su espalda la seña absoluta de su poder.

Cinturón de Hipólita, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Habían sido muchas sus batallas pese a no poseer un gran poder como el de los santos divinos de Atenea, pero jamás se habían sentido en una situación parecida, cientos de flechas aparecían por todos lados y aunque Spartan hacía lo imposible por bloquearlas no podía con todas, si no fuera por sus reflejos aquel grupo de valientes ya hubiera caído frente al asedio.

No podían contar ¿cómo hacerlo? Apenas si podían quedarse una fracción de segundo en la misma zona, por increíble que pareciera todas las saetas eran reales y poseían un cosmos propio, era algo verdaderamente inhumano que sólo Shaina comprendía, como guerrera al servicio de la diosa Atenea conocía bien la leyenda de las amazonas.

Grupos de mujeres, normalmente consagradas a la diosa Artemisa o a Su Majestad Hera, alejadas de los hombres a los que sólo usaban como objetos para no extinguirse, pues los repudiaban, el hecho de que aquel asedio fuera por flechas indicaba a la santa de Ofiuco que se encontraban en la mira de las legendarias: "Cazadoras de Selene", un grupo de elite entre las amazonas más poderosas que obedecía sólo órdenes directas de la diosa de la Luna y la Caza.

Por un momento Geki, quien ni se retuvo a pensar quienes eran sus atacantes, sintió la presencia de alguien desconocido, de modo que no tardó en lanzar un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por alguien, una mujer, mas no una cazadora.

Geki: ¡Eres la sirena Tetis! - exclamó con sorpresa -

Tan pronto como la rubia sirena asintió esta apartó al Oso y paró las flechas con su cosmos, una hermosa melodía paró las saetas, era Sorrento de Sirena, general marino al servicio de Poseidón, quien se encontraba junto a Isaac de Kraken, después de todo, eran los únicos supervivientes de una macabra masacre.

Shaina: ¡Sorrento! ¡Isaac! - gritó Shaina -

Sorrento: No hay tiempo para explicaciones... Debemos marcharnos o si no...

- O si no, qué.

Todos voltearon hacia aquella voz, poderosa, llena de una fuerza sólo propia de alguien que era el líder del grupo, ante ellos se mostró una de las legendarias cazadoras, provocando en el fondo una sensación de respeto en el corazón de Shaina, que sin embargo sabía que ella era su enemiga.

Tras de ella habían otras tres, pero se denotaba quien era la que las comandaba. Aquella mujer tenía el rostro tapado por una especie de casco del mismo color ónice que su armadura, que era casi idéntica a la de los ángeles, su rostro no era del todo rudo pero tampoco indicaba el mayor atisbo de feminidad, eso junto a su mirada firme y decidida le daban el aspecto de una guerrera formidable.

Spartan: Buscamos la Esfera Urano... - empezó a decir ante la mirada reprobatoria de Geki y Shaina - Si siguen interponiéndose en nuestro camino lo pagarán con sus vidas - aseguró con excesiva arrogancia -

- Hombres... Se creen los dueños del mundo. - murmuró con rencor, al tiempo que se percataba del poderío mental de aquel santo de plata - Necios, este lugar esta desde ahora consagrado a la diosa Artemisa, ningún hombre puede ni debe pisar este lugar.

Shaina: Como amazona que soy eso lo comprendo bastante bien.. - respondió de inmediato, captando la atención de la comandante de aquel pequeño grupo - Sin embargo, debemos ir a la Esfera de Urano y enfrentar a su guardián... Es vital para nosotros alcanzar al caballero de Venus y conseguir la Mano de Dios para salvar a la princesa Atenea.

La carcajada de aquella mujer hizo desconcertar a muchos, y preocupar a algunos como Sorrento e Isaac, quienes sintieron que aquella mujer mostraba signos de haber escuchado el mejor de los chistes, enseguida paró para mirar de forma arrogante a la amazona.

- Por los dioses, nunca he escuchado tanta soberbia en alguien, siquiera en un hombre. ¿Habláis de enfrentar a la guerrera astral de Urano... La Reina de las Amazonas? ¿La legendaria Titania de las Mil Espadas?

Por las palabras de aquella amazona, Shaina presintió que el poder de aquella guerra debía ser enorme como para ser tratada de Reina de las Amazonas, la santa de Ofiuco recordó que ese título solía corresponder más a una campeona de Hera, y que muy pocas mujeres lo habían alcanzado, siendo Hipólita la primera.

Sorrento: Sean cuales sean los obstáculos nosotros los pasaremos pues nada nos detendrá en nuestra misión. - dijo con auténtica firmeza -

- Necios. Ifigenia, ocúpate de esos generales marinos. Ethel, elimina a los santos. Brianna, acaba con la sirena.

Tras asentir, las tres cazadoras se abalanzaron sobre sus objetivos. La llamada Ifigenia de largos cabellos castaños ondulados tenía un casco con forma de liebre, pronto Sorrento e Isaac se percataron de que otras características de tal animal poseía, pues con su tremenda velocidad pudo noquear al Kraken en pocos movimientos para luego inteligentemente arrebatarle la flauta a Sorrento, éste, sorprendido, quiso recuperar su preciado instrumento pero antes sintió la furia de la amazona en forma de patadas giratorias en el aire.

Spartan trató de bloquear con sus poderes psíquicos a Ethel, pero no tardó en descubrir que ésta lo superaba con creces, un dolor punzante en el cerebro del santo de la Brújula producido por la intensa mirada de aquella cazadora de piel amarillenta y cabellera negra azabache, hizo que el orgulloso caballero de orejas puntiagudas cayera rendido de rodillas, tapándose los oídos como si estuviera oyendo el peor de los chirridos.

Pese a la desconfianza que le producía el ex-asesino de Saga, Geki no podía permitir que fueran derrotados, por lo que de inmediato lanzó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Ethel, que estaba cubierto por un casco sin adornos, el Osos quedó en blanco al ver como, ni aún usando una velocidad varias veces superior al sonido, pudo ser más rápido que la mente de su enemiga, quien lo mantenía estático por encima del suelo, lentamente la joven giró la cabeza, el choque de miradas propició que el gigantesco cuerpo del caballero de bronce fuera empujado por un ataque psíquico de aterradora intensidad.

La sirena no pasó desapercibido las rápidas derrotas de sus compañeros, aún teniendo a su vez que esquivar a la rápida Brianna, aquella amazona daba la impresión de ser la más peligrosa de todas, con aquella piel bronceada y esa armadura de colores vivos, rojizos como el fuego, sin duda representaba a un ave, un ave de fuego puro.

Tetis pensó por momentos que aquella cazadora no conocía el suelo, prácticamente volaba con sus ataques aéreos gracias a sus dos dagas llameantes, la sirena no lograba encontrar como contraatacar, y pronto sintió una quemadura en su hombro izquierdo, la cuchillada cruzó parte de su cuerpo y un ligero corte en su cuello la hizo caer inconsciente.

La comandante estaba tranquila, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Shaina fijamente, sin duda aquella amazona sólo quería humillar a la santa de Ofiuco con la derrota de sus "camaradas", sin embargo aquella guerrera divina no conocía hasta donde podía llegar la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Cual trueno furioso la amazona atacó a la comandante con sus garras, quien tenía ciertas dificultades para igualar su velocidad, bajo la frialdad de su máscara de plata la santa ateniense sonrió para sí, pues había despertado su Séptimo Sentido y ya nadie podría detenerla, el asedio se hizo eterno hasta que las fuerzas de Ethel la apresaron en el aire, Ifigenia atacó a traición y la noqueó.

Brianna: Ha sido injusto, la batalla era entre esa amazona, y la comandante Atalanta.

Ifigenia: No se debe escatimar medios para lograr nuestro objetivo, esta mujer ha manchado el honor de este lugar trayendo a esos despreciables hombres. - respondió altanera, pues los adornos que la armadura de Brianna indicaban un rango superior -

Atalanta: Siempre tan liberal Ifigenia, recuerda que debes respetar el rango que ostenta aquella que desciende de la inigualable Hipólita, y que por sus venas corre la sangre de Heracles. - Brianna miró molesta a su comandante, detestaba que le recordaran su árbol genealógico y menos que la trataran como algo superior, por esa razón rechazó ser reina o comandante, aún así su destreza la hacía ser respetada -

Brianna: Ahorre esas palabras comandante. Tan sólo detesto tener compañeras que no respetan el honor de un combate singular.

Tras retirarse del lugar, Atalanta dio señas para que Ethel transportara a sus recientes prisioneros, la reina Titania había ordenado que ella se hiciera cargo y eso pensaba hacer, haría que aquellos guerreros se arrepintieran de haber osado pisar SU TERRITORIO.

Casa de Libra, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Llevaba tiempo observándola, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, clavada sobre un altar, posiblemente de orichalcum, con doce símbolos alrededor que eran los signos del zodiaco, estaba la legendaria espada de Urano, el poder absoluto en forma de arma, no era orichalcum, tampoco gammanium o adamantium , no era ningún metal conocido en el cielo, mar o tierra, pues su creación se compara al albor de los tiempos, Excalibur es la luz que disipó las tinieblas del caos, la que destronó al Rey Oscuro y dio origen a la I Dinastía, el reinado de Urano.

Una sensación extraña recorrió la mente del santo de Pegaso, en sus jóvenes hombros empezó a imponerse el peso del poder, un poder que a su vez conllevaba cientos de miles de almas segadas por aquella espada de empuñadura dorada en forma de serpiente, más bien de dragón.

El santo negó con la cabeza, aquella sensación de deseo de poder se desvaneció con la imagen de la diosa a la que había entregado todo su ser, el pensar en ella le trajo el recuerdo de su cosmos cálido, que le dio fuerzas para soportar lo que venía.

Tocar la empuñadura desató una fuerza aterradora, todas las almas en pena caídas por la legendaria Excalibur, el joven santo defensor de la justicia empezó a decaer al sentir una gran cantidad de recuerdos, era terrible lo que el arma sagrada había hecho, mortal protagonista de la Filiomaquia, no hubo hombre, dios o lemuriano que no sucumbiera ante su energía, la energía espectral empezó a acorralarle, como si aquellos fantasmas del pasado quisieran llevárselo al infierno, pero la voluntad del Pegaso era gigantesca y cubría todo el dolor que la espada descargaba sobre él.

Sudaba copiosamente, sus músculos estaban tan tensos que cualquiera le recomendaría unos meses de reposo, en aquel momento en sólo pensar en Atenea y en su deseo por salvarla hizo que la espada reaccionara, una luminosa energía llena de vida arrastró lejos a los espectros y reparó su armadura, sintió como el sagrado Ropaje de Sagitario volvía a obtener su majestuosidad, para de pronto desaparecer en medio de polvo de estrellas, una explosión de luz hizo desaparecer todo el lugar.

Templo de Virgo

Shiryu: ¡¡¡SEIYA!!! - exclamó sintiendo como su mejor amigo era abrasado por el infinito poder de la espada sagrada -

Otelo: ¡Oh por los dioses! Es mejor que no os desconcentréis caballero del Dragón. - advirtió sádico mientras asediaba al santo con su danza macabra -

Templo de Libra

La luz desapareció, dando paso a un guerrero, no, a un dios pues eso llegó a parecer el santo de Pegaso, quien de nuevo veía la legendaria kamei proteger su cuerpo, pero era incluso más majestuosa, con una serie de adornos que le daban un aspecto divino.

La espada empezó a separarse del altar que la había sostenido durante tantos siglos, desatando de nuevo su fuerza cósmica mas sin la brutalidad de los espectros, un nuevo poder había sido desatado, y todo el universo lo sentiría.

Templo de Virgo

Preocupado por su compañero de armas el Dragón había caído presa de la técnica cortante de Cáncer, que pese a su armadura había dejado heridas por ciertas partes que habían quedado descubiertas por el otro ken de Otelo, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y lucharía hasta el final, sin dudarlo, concentró su cosmos al máximo para realizar su más poderosa técnica.

Shiryu: Da igual cuan herido esté mi cuerpo, pues mi espíritu resistirá hasta que cese mi existencia, ahora caballero de Cáncer sentirás todo el poder del... ¡Dragón Imperial del Monte Rozan!

Un destello dorado surgió, mas no pasó nada, el ataque fue detenido al tiempo que el peto de la armadura de dragón por la parte cercana al legendario puño invencible era destruido, un agudo dolor obligó al santo a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, agotado.

Otelo: Al fin y al cabo resultó un combate muy divertido... - comentó con burla mientras se acercaba a su oponente - Creo que debo compensaros con una muerte rápida... No seáis necio... - advirtió viendo como de nuevo Shiryu se levantaba -

Shiryu: No me rendiré... Mientras me quede... ¡Agh! Una gota de sangre... Lucharé con todo mi cosmos...

Otelo: Idiota, no importa que vuestra armadura sea una kamei indestructible, tan sólo tengo que lanzar mi ataque, y todos los átomos que la conforman estallarán, provocando la lógica destrucción de tu Ropaje Sagrado.

El Dragón dejó escapar varios hilos gruesos de sangre por la boca y por la nariz, realmente ese ken era terrible, como si el poder de un dios estuviera dentro de aquel asesino, con mucha dificultad quiso tratar de nuevo de lanzar su técnica, pero algo se lo impidió.

Tras su máscara blancuzca Otelo contrajo su misterioso rostro, le extrañó que el Dragón parara su ataque y pronto se le salió de la cabeza que aquello fuera porque se había dado cuenta de su error, con precaución miró de reojo hacia atrás para toparse con algo que parecía haber esperado ver.

Shiryu: No... No puede... Ser... ¿Eres tú... Seiya? - preguntó atónito, pues sentía un enorme cosmos rodeando a Seiya, que no sólo parecía venir del interior sino que también del exterior lo que extrañó al Dragón -

Otelo: Al fin... Después de tantos siglos un nuevo portador ha sacado la espada... ¿Acaso vais a auto-nombraros Rey de Gran Bretaña? - bromeó sarcásticamente, a lo que fue respondido por una haz de luz proveniente del arma sagrada, que hizo estallar el suelo que hacía apenas unos segundos estaba pisando - La leyenda era cierta... El Maestro estará...

No pudo seguir hablando el santo de Cáncer pues cientos de energías luminosas empezaron a llenar el lugar, una de ellas alcanzó al Dragón restableciendo su armadura en su totalidad ante su sorpresa, pero las fuerzas que seguían a Cáncer no eran tan saludables, pero Otelo no parecía tener miedo, era como un científico viendo un gran descubrimiento, cada vez que aquel poder estallaba reafirmaba todo lo que había escuchado y se regocijaba en aquellos 250 años de encierro, había valido la pena el sacrificio pues pronto recibiría los mayores honores.

Seiya mostraba cierto desconcierto, él siquiera había empezado a atacar pero la espada actuaba sola, o eso era lo que él creía, en realidad Excalibur predecía todo lo que su portador pensaba hacer incluso aquello que sólo imaginaba pues normalmente sería imposible, aquello podía ser una ventaja, o un verdadero peligro.

Pese a todo el santo no dudó en blandir el arma, conocedor de su potencial al tener en su mente cada muerte causada por ella, un corte horizontal formó una onda expansiva de proporciones titánicas que dividió la realidad en dos, Otelo quien casi recibió aquel golpe fue atrapado por un agujero negro que se cerró al instante.

Seiya: Increíble... ¡Shiryu! ¡Debemos salir de aquí o la Nada nos consumirá!

El Dragón no hizo preguntas, sólo se limitó a seguir a su compañero y amigo, acababa de ser testigo de un poder que lo dejó atónito y mudo, siempre fue testigo del poder de la espada a través de su espíritu, legado del caballero dorado Shura, pero lo que había presenciado en aquella dimensión sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas.

Al entrar por aquella brecha causada por Excalibur, efectivamente la Nada lo consumió todo, pues ya no había presencia en ese inhóspito lugar, ni siquiera las almas errantes de... Los bersekers de Ares.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

Caronte y su hermana observan impasibles a Kanon con su armadura del géminis intacta pero con muchas heridas y rostro magullado, el orgulloso guerrero no para de sangrar pero su determinación es inquebrantable.

Nuevamente trató, como durante todo aquel tiempo atacar a su enemigo, un puño a la velocidad de la luz fue esquivado por el caballero astral de la Oscuridad con relativa facilidad, la respuesta fue un rápido ataque de brillo carmesí pero Kanon bloqueó con el antebrazo y respondió con un gancho en la mandíbula, para luego soltar un poderoso ken en su costado que no le produjo ningún dolor al siniestro guerrero gracias a su inmutable alba.

La garras escarlata de Caronte trataron de desollar al santo de oro, pero ambos se vieron atrapados pues sus manos chocaron, ninguno parecía querer ceder y el choque cósmico distorsionó la realidad, contrariado, Kanon intentó hacer estallar la Explosión de Galaxias a costa de su vida pero un rápido movimiento del monstruoso guerrero de Apolo lo tiró contra el suelo.

Caronte: Es inútil que lo intentes caballero, jamás permitiré que un santo de oro me derrote. ¡Que las Fuerzas del Tártaro te devoren!

Una tormenta de energía oscura cubrió por completo al caballero dorado, quien pese a sus esfuerzos sintió desfallecerse, como si su alma se hubiera congelado y hubiera perdido toda esperanza, sus ojos perdieron completamente su brillo y su cabello adoptó un color grisáceo, carente de colorido, viendo su obra, el caballero astral de Plutón cesó su asedio.

Caronte: Se acabaron los preliminares. - dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras un brillo de luz púrpura surgía entre sus manos - Etowashi... Espada de tinieblas... - un sable posiblemente sacado del infierno de desquiciante filo preparado para causar el mayor dolor se formó, el siniestro guerrero lo zarandeó en el aire mirando a la inconsciente Atenea -

- ¿Piensas matar a una diosa? - preguntó la imperturbable guerrera de Urano -

Caronte: ¿Matar? ¿Yo? - decía cínico - Tan sólo voy a hacer lo que estos herejes tanto alardean querer hacer... ¡Justicia!

Salón de los Dioses, Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Seiya y Shiryu se reúnen con Orestes, asombrados de su vigor, el caballero de la Corona Boreal había vencido a su contrincante con mucho esfuerzo, en la cintura de Pegaso, se puede ver una hermosa espada de dorada empuñadura.

Con pesar por la muerte de Arles, un ante todo fiel santo de la diosa Atenea, pero a la vez con la firme intención de cumplir su último deseo: "Caballeros pretejed a Atenea" , los dos santos salieron de inmediato del salón, donde yacía el cuerpo calcinado de Baal de Capricornio, quien nunca llegó a arrepentirse de sus actos.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Sí, adamantium, según una vertiente de la mitología ese era el material con el que estaba constituido el Megas Drepanon, la hoz con la que Cronos castró a su padre (que normalmente se considera de pedernal).

No, no es Saurón del Señor de los Anillos, tampoco Darth Vader (Ese era Señor Oscuro o Lord Sith). Llamo Rey Oscuro a uno de los dioses protógonos, Erebo, la mitología no tiene una visión clara en esa dinastía, pues a veces es hijo de Caos y Nyx, otras hermano de Nyx. En cualquier caso según esta historia fue quien gobernaba el universo caótico primigenio, y que fue derrotado por Urano (Primera Dinastía)

_Otro capítulo "corto", en el que al fin parece que muchas batallas están preparadas, tanto el Santuario como Asgard son ahora una zona muy peligrosa, como una casa llena de gas en la que está a punto de encenderse una mecha, al mismo tiempo que un oscuro complot parece suscitarse y que todo el mundo quiere matar a Apolo. Quizás muchos hayan visto extrañados que use el término muviano en vez de lemuriano, simplemente lo uso como sinónimo ya que en el Hipermito el continente de donde "supuestamente" provienen Mu, Shion y Kiki, es llamado Mu. Si tienen cualquier duda no duden en consultarla a donde siempre: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	20. ¡Guerra en Asgard! El Terror Astral

**Capítulo 19**

"¡Guerra en Asgard! El Terror Astral "

El Fuego de la Casa de Libra está a punto extinguirse Quedan 5:15 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Asgard Meridional, Norte de Europa

Si alguien pudiera tener la certeza de obtener una respuesta sincera de los labios de Apolo a la pregunta: ¿Buscabas la guerra? Sin duda recibiría un rotundo... "sí"... Pues sus arrogantes ojos veían con deleite como todas las tribus de la periferia asgardiana acudían a la llamada de auxilio de un campamento de guerreros, que previamente había mandado un pelotón en busca de una legendaria flor.

Un enorme ejército formado por soldados asgardianos y guerreros divinos bloquea el paso a los caballeros astrales y la legión de santos, Narciso de Venus relamía sus labios con sadismo al tiempo que desata su látigo de luz.

Muchos de ellos no eran soldados experimentados, pero la verdad indiscutible era que el vivir en aquellas duras tierras los había endurecido, no sólo en cuerpo sino en espíritu, entre ellos habían varios de porte guerrero, que pronto se pusieron enfrente sin que nadie se opusiera, en ellos moraba el alma del guerrero, y la firmeza y voluntad que deben tener los dirigentes de un ejército.

Los cinco caballeros astrales parecían estar por encima de toda la legión de santos, pero un arrojado y valiente, o quizás loco, comandante se puso al lado de aquellos legendarios guerreros, e incluso se atrevió a dar pasos más allá, pues su mera intención era la de llegar a Abel cuanto antes sin causar una guerra, cosa que en realidad, era lo que su señor quería.

Al ver la aparente buena voluntad el cardenal, los auto-nombrados líderes del improvisado ejército se miraron, pronto uno de ellos, sin duda una guerrero divino por su brillante coraza, fue el que tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a aquel centauro con cierta desconfianza, pero con buena intención de escucharle pues, no era un bárbaro sediento de guerra, sino un asgardiano buscador de paz.

Al estar frente a frente y sin querer, ambos guerreros se analizaron de pies a cabeza, pronto notaron que estaban muy igualados, el asgardiano era unos diez centímetros más alto y en su espalda permanecía un enorme martillo, el ver como aquella pesada arma no impedía que el guerrero divino manteniese una postura firme, hizo que una gota de sudor recorriera la frente del centauro, quien pese a todo no se acobardó y habló con firmeza.

- Asgardiano, yo soy Efialtes, IV cardenal de la Legión de Santos que en la antigüedad lucho en mil batallas, jamás conociendo la derrota, hemos venido hasta estas tierras en busca de un traidor al Olimpo, que conspira en contra Apolo, actual soberano del Santuario y por tanto, Rey de la Tierra. Entregad al hereje y nos iremos.

Con ciertos rasgos de burla es agachó ligeramente, no era excesiva la diferencia de altura pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo como forma de humillar al cardenal Efialtes, pues aquel guerrero divino mostró una mueca que precedió a una enorme carcajada.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Han osado pisar tierras asgardianas! ¡Han asesinado a soldados y mujeres! ¡Y ahora nos obligan... Perdón... nos piden que les dejemos pasar!

Efialtes: No era nuestra intención... - empezó a excusarse mirando de reojo a los diabólicos astrales -

- No necesita excusarse... ¡Somos asgardianos! ¡Por Odín! ¡Estamos acostumbrados a limpiar la basura extranjera!

Pese a que los insultos y la arrogancia de aquel guerrero divino molestaron a Efialtes, tenía muy claro que su deber no era empezar una guerra, sino llegar hasta el hereje Abel, en verdad él no deseaba la guerra, pues no era un bárbaro perverso como muchos de su raza, él era parte de la Legión de Santos, y haría lo imposible por evitar una confrontación bélica.

Pero algo sucedió, unos pasos se oyeron y Efialtes giró sobresaltado, aquella niña, de dulce mirada y sonrisa tierna, pero que en verdad parecía no tener nada dentro, aquella infante que había demostrado poderes incalculables ahora se acercaba con aquel rostro feliz, gotas de sudor recorrieron el rostro de aquel centauro, que tensó la mandíbula y miró al inconsciente asgardiano del martillo, sintió una gran compasión pues ni se imaginaba su destino.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿Ahora mandan niñas? ¡Qué bastardos son los griegos! - una sonora risa se oyó por toda la barrera de soldados y guerreros divinos - Hola pequeña... ¿Quieres un helado? - preguntó con burla agachándose, la pequeña acercó su mano al rostro, un sonido por parte de Efialtes indicó su terror de lo que aquella niña podría hacer, lo que no le preparó para la sorpresa de ver que nada pasaba -

- Estás frío... - dijo con aquel tono infantil que ya inquietaba al centauro, conocedor de lo que significaba - Mira... ¡Ya no!

Pasó, lo inevitable ocurrió, un humo tóxico surgió del rostro cremado del orgulloso cardenal que en su delirio no tardó un segundo en golpear la inocente cara de la guerrera Mercurio con aquel martillo, aterradora fue la imagen que dejó pálido al asgardiano pues ni siquiera pudo mover un centímetro la cabeza de aquella niña, que simplemente torció el cuello e hizo que la rudimentaria arma bárbara volara cientos de metros.

Ambos ejércitos, tras un ligero periodo de incertidumbre desenfundaron sus armas, los centauros sacaron a relucir lanzas de doble filo y relucientes arcos cuyas flechas ya habían empezado a ser disparadas, los asgardianos poseían un largo surtido de instrumentos de guerra, desde mazos llenos de pinchos a martillos y hachas vikingas, los alaridos indicaban el inicio de una guerra.

Un surtido de soldados de distintos tamaños se amontonaron a por la pequeña niña infernal, pero pronto tuvieron que sentir como algo los volvía cenizas enseguida, Deimos de Marte había atacado velozmente a unos seis soldados cual bala de fuego infernal al tiempo que su oscuro hermano llegaba emitiendo una energía psíquica desquiciante que produjo terror y locura entre los asgardianos, varios de ellos empezaron a atacar a sus compañeros que se vieron obligados a someter a sus camaradas y esquivar la lluvia de flechas al mismo tiempo.

Ante los guerreros divinos de Asgard los hermanos caballeros de Marte hacen desaparecer sus túnicas, el más alto poseía la armadura de un demonio con enormes alas de demonio, la maldad puede vislumbrarse en sus ojos violeta ante la impasibilidad de los héroes de Odín.

Apenas eran cinco, pues el del martillo la se retorcía en las nieves, la niña miraba con una sonrisa inocente aquel espectáculo como si fuera la escena más graciosa de una comedia, sin más empezó a aplaudir, a lo que el guerrero divino de considerable estatura intentó aplastarla dando la sensación de encarnar a un gigante de fuego del mismísimo Muspelheim pues sus llamas arrasaban todo a su paso.

- Ahora sentirás el verdadero fuego... ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡Llevaré tu cabeza ante el trono de Odín en Valhala! ¡Tormenta de Fuego de Muspelheim!

La llamarada cubrió a los cuatro caballeros astrales y al cardenal, más estos poderosos guerreros pudieron soportar, con más o menos dificultades en cada caso, el poderoso ken, sin embargo, varios soldados de la primera fila de la legión de santos pronto desaparecieron sin más, pero ellos eran los que tenían, sin embargo, la mayor suerte, pues muchos otros cayeron al suelo de nieve ennegrecida de ceniza, unos sin piernas, sin brazos, aunque vivos, condenados a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pues pese al pesar de muchos centauros, la legión sabía bien que no debían detenerse aunque alguien muriese.

Los caballeros astrales se miraron cómplices, luego sintieron una fuerza en su interior, la guerra no era de ellos, para eso estaban los centauros, su deber era el de acabar con todos los guardianes de Abel: Los coronis.

El cardenal carraspeó, sintiendo lo que aquellos carniceros pensaban hacer, con pesar se armó con una doble lanza bicolor que simbolizaba fuego y hielo, aunque en realidad no tuviera tales poderes, se decía que un corte de la parte superior quemaba dolorosamente haciendo que la herida ardiera por días o hasta meses, normalmente causando la muerte si era muy profunda, la inferior producía una horripilante sensación de frío, un ligero corte en el muslo podía inutilizar la pierna entera.

Efialtes adivinó la estrategia, era fácil hacerlo, se abrirían paso cual Moisés en el Mar Rojo, y pronto quedó clarificado quien sería el responsable de separar aquel muro infranqueables, un ardiente cosmos rodeó al caballero astral cuya armadura era completamente rojo escarlata, un dragón de fuego salió de su cuerpo a gran velocidad, los guerreros divinos sabiamente se separaron de un salto, aunque el que antes había desatado una llamarada sólo pudo agacharse siendo quemada toda su columna, aquello le hizo descubrir lo que eran las llamas del infierno, bastante más ardientes que su ken.

Al levantarse sintió un dolor tan intenso, que no pudo detener a los caballeros astrales, sin embargo dos guerreros divinos intentaron contraatacar, uno de ellos, con unas orejas puntiagudas y armado con un arco, desató una llovizna de flechas que no se confundió con el anterior ataque de los centauros que ya había cesado, con una siniestra sonrisa, Fobos de Marte se acercó a ellos cual demonio.

Fobos: Valentía u osadía... ¿Qué os empuja caballeros, a osar siquiera mirar a los caballeros astrales, campeones de Apolo?

Por respuesta, el guerrero de oscura presencia recibió el ataque del otro guerrero, cuya armadura daba la impresión de ser la piel de un tigre blanco, las garras del fiero asgardianos fueron sostenidas por las manos del hermano de Deimos, con una facilidad que enfureció de inmediato a aquel hombre, el de orejas puntiagudas ya apuntaba al cuello de su agresor.

- Él único osado eres tú y la asquerosa carroña que te acompaña... - dijo con rabia el tigre blanco, mientras su compañero tensaba su arco - Voy a aplastaros a todos ratas asquerosas... ¡Dientes de Sable!

Las garras del asgardiano brillaron con un brillo platinado, para solo provocar un ruido ensordecedor del chirrido del choque con la armadura macabra de Fobos, éste no había mostrado signos de temor en ningún momento y se limitaba a mirar fijamente al guerrero divino, quien sintió cometer el peor error de su vida al responderle con sus ojos altivos, una sensación de infinito dolor recorrió todo su ser, como si aquellos ojos fríos y blancuzcos, carentes de vida, le quisiera arrebatar el alma, con desesperación acercó su brazo a su pecho, buscando su corazón, que ya había estallado.

El de orejas puntiagudas se quedó pálido al ver como moría su compañero, ningún asgardiano movió un dedo y hasta los centauros habían parado su firme avance, nadie podría culparlos, no era cuestión de valentía o cobardía, el mismísimo miedo encarnado estaba ahí acompañado de los peores asesinos de la historia, que a su vez eran los mortales más fuertes y temidos.

Nadie se metió en el camino de aquel pequeño tropel de demonios, pues eso eran aquellos cuatro, los mismísimos jinetes del Apocalipsis que venían a arrasar a Asgard sin misericordia, pero bastó que aquellos se fueran para que todos los guerreros recuperaran la compostura, muchos maldijeron mil veces su aparente cobardía, propiciada por la presencia del oscuro Fobos, otros, desenfundaron sus armas y se lanzaron a la carga, mientras en medio de todo, el cardenal veía como era rodeado por cuatro guerreros divinos, sin dudarlo un instante hizo un rápido movimiento aprovechando el desconcierto para eliminar a varios soldados de porte vikingo junto a uno de sus peores rivales en aquellas estepas, el filo superior de la lanza hizo estallar los ojos de uno de los grandes de Odín, al atravesar el mentón.

Sin piedad volvió a usar su lanza milenaria, ahora tenía tres rivales, y agradeció Efialtes la llegada de sus compañeros, la Legión de Santos enfrentaría a unos rivales dignos de temerse, aquellos que desde tiempos incalculables habían vivido en las peores condiciones por el bien del mundo, que eran protectores de Odín y su legado, y que no retrocederían ante una raza ten poderosa como lo eran los hijos de Ixión.

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

Ikki empezaba a delirar, pues ya apenas podía percatarse de donde estaba su enemigo, Guilty le golpeaba continuamente y él no lograba contraatacar, era extraño, un fuerte manotazo lo lanzó a los pies de Esmeralda, con mucha dificultad levantó la cabeza, repleta de heridas, sangre y tierra, esperando toparse con la dulce mirada de aquella rubia joven que fue lo único bueno de su estancia en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero ya aquella cara no existía, la mujer que ahora le observaba era como un bloque de hielo, sólo emitiendo odio e inmisericordia, exigiendo la muerte de su propio padre acababa con las esperanzas del dolido santo de bronce.

Nuevamente sintió ser levantado del suelo por aquel gigante, que con saña lo agarraba por las piernas y golpeaba contra toda columna, provocando temblores por todo el lugar, en su delirio Fénix empezó a sentir un gran sofoco, un calor verdaderamente insoportable como si estuviera dentro del mismo infierno.

Al toparse de nuevo con el suelo quiso responder a los ataques de aquel hombre, pero sólo llegó a ver su rodilla, que le reventó el mentó y lo lanzó contra la pared, de la que no salió bien parado pues su maestro le asedió con una continua lluvia de puñetazos.

Guilty: ¡Ikki! ¡Qué rabia me da que en tantos años nada hallas aprendido! ¡Sólo el odio podrá salvarte de mí! ¡Sólo el odio te dará la llave al... ORO IMPÍO! ¡Si no eres capaz de odiarme a mí! ¡Nunca lograrás nada!

Y sin más, lo dejó caer, su expresión perdió el color y una respiración agitada acompaño a un mar de lágrimas, no lágrimas de tristeza sino de furia, al ver como aquel monstruo sin rostro se acercaba cual fiera salvaje a una aterrorizada Esmeralda, sintió en el fondo un vacío igual al que sintió cuando ella murió frente a sus ojos, pero aquello había sido un accidente, ahora el caballero del diablo iba a matar con premeditación a su propia hija.

Ikki: ¡¡¡GUILTY...!!! - exclamó para luego ahogarse, sangre a borbotones salió del desangrado santo, totalmente magullado con moretones por toda la cara, aquel guerrero jamás se había sentido así, completamente derrotado, era como si todo estuviera en su contra -

Esmeralda: Ikki... Tienes... Qué... Por favor... - no podía hablar, del odio había pasado al terror, un miedo se apoderó de ella y la congeló, mientras su inhumano padre la opacaba con su diabólica presencia -

Guilty: Ikki, te enseñaré de nuevo el incomparable poder del odio... ¡De la misma manera que lo hice hace años!

Ikki estaba destrozado, con la armadura agrietada y el rostro irreconocible, pero al menos dedicaría sus últimas fuerzas a proteger lo más importante en su vida, encendió su cosmos llameante que pronto quemó su cuerpo, que ya ni era humano, el flamante ave Fénix volvió a nacer sólo para abalanzarse sobre aquel demonio... Y la tragedia sucedió.

Ikki: ¡No! ¡Esmeralda! ¡¡NO ESMERALDA!! ¡¡¡NO!!!

Un grito ensordecedor salió de un desesperado Ikki, que veía como aquella hermosa joven yacía cremada en el suelo, lágrimas de sangre cubrieron el siempre duro rostro del santo de bronce cuyo cosmos ya no conocía límites, una sonora carcajada gobernó el lugar, pues el guerrero enmascarado se sentía satisfecho de haber provocado tal locura en un simple movimiento.

Guilty: ¿¡Lo ves Ikki!? ¡Sólo la suprema fuerza del odio puede avivar las llamas del Fénix! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Que vuele el ave de los infiernos y muestre su verdadero poder!

La ira del caballero de bronce superaba lo inimaginable, aquel recinto era como el mismo sol y el legendario pájaro llameante desató su poder, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Palacio del Valhala, Asgard Septentrional

La princesa Hilda de Polaris tenía un don, era capaz de sentir cuando su pueblo sufría, y era esa sensación la que ahora le había provocado una gran desesperación, sin descanso daba vueltas por el lugar, mientras los ojos preocupados de Dolbar seguían sus pasos.

Hilda: Mi pueblo sufre... puedo sentirlo.

Vladimir: Princesa, si queréis puedo salir con unos hombres de confianza para ver que está sucediendo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dolbar: Apolo ha llegado. - sentenció de pronto el patriarca, dejando helados a los que escucharon aquellas palabras -

Hilda: A... Polo... El dios griego del Sol... Eso quiere decir que... - decía empapada en sudor, temerosa de lo que los asgardianos podían estar sufriendo en aquel momento -

Vladimir: ¡Habéis traído la destrucción a Asgard! ¡Maldito seáis Dolbar! ¡Pagaréis con vuestra vida la muerte de mis compañeros!

Sin dudarlo un instante, el fornido guerrero se abalanzó a por el patriarca, quien sólo destello un brillo escarlata que lo lanzó contra la pared, estaba dispuesto a soportar las sospechas de Hilda, pero no las insolencias de un soldado bárbaro e impulsivo.

Dolbar: Abel es una excusa princesa, Apolo ha enloquecido, el poder lo ha embriagado de tal manera, que ya no podrá parar, debemos detenerlo... ¡Debemos apoyar a Abel!

Hilda: ¡No haré tal cosa! ¡No sacrificaré el bienestar del pueblo de Asgard por las palabras de un...!

Dolbar: ¿Traidor? - terminó ante firme mirada de la princesa - Creedme princesa, ahora no puedo dar mis razones pero... Debemos vencer a Apolo, no me importa lo que le pase al resto del mundo, pero soy asgardiano y protegeré esta tierra... ¡Es mi deber!

Las palabras de aquel hombre hicieron dudar por mementos a la joven princesa, no le extrañaron pues muchos pensaban como él, que el resto del mundo no importaba, sólo Asgard, su tierra, verdaderamente eran esos los pensamientos que la dominaron cuando Poseidón puso en su dedo el anillo de los Nibelungos pero... ¿Era sólo producto de aquel diabólico artilugio? ¿O quizás aquella joya sólo propulsó unos sentimientos que ya moraban en su interior? Pese a aquellas dudas no caería tan fácil ante los reclamos del pontífice, no llevaría a Asgard a otra guerra, no otra vez.

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

Los cuatro caballeros astrales dejaban tras de sí un panorama de guerra y destrucción, aún podían escucharse en la lejanía como el acero de centauros y asgardianos chocaba en continuo enfrentamiento, pero aquello no inmutaba la imperturbabilidad de aquellos guerreros, que siguieron caminando hasta que su paso fuera detenido por una gran explosión.

- Así que sois vosotros los que Apolo ha enviado a enfrentar al Febo Abel.

La figura de Atlas, junto a sus compañeros Jao y Belenger, pronto salió a la luz, cercanos al grupo estaban Electra y Clea, quienes parecían preferir estar al margen, aunque el movimiento continuo de las cadenas de la coronis de Austral indicaba una completa disposición al combate.

Narciso: Así que nuevamente los caballeros astrales deberemos aplastar a los rebeldes coronis... Nuestra especialidad. - comentó sarcástico -

Atlas: ¡Ja! No podréis derrotarnos... ¡Seremos nosotros quienes aplasten vuestra arrogancia, malditos astrales!

Venus respondió a la exclamación de Atlas con una siniestra pero sutil mueca, para luego tratar de desollarlo con su látigo de luz, que pronto fue despedazado increíblemente, por la cabellera de Berenice.

Belenger: Ni soñéis que será tan fácil. ¡La cabellera de Berenice puede cortarlo todo!

Fobos: La original... Desde luego que sí.

El comentario del siniestro personaje enfureció a Belenger que lanzó unos hilos cortantes, pero el caballero del miedo desapareció para aparecerse justo frente a él, Jao de Lince intentó socorrer a su compañero que ya sentía el poder oscuro de aquel astral pero Deimos se interpuso, el coronis no dudó y lanzó un ken de fuego con forma humana que simplemente rebotó en el señor de Marte, pronto ambos coronis cayeron abatidos por los dos hermanos.

- Aburrido, aburrido. - dijo la pequeña Mercurio con mala cara -

Atlas no se mostró contrariado, él no caería como sus compañeros, era invencible, les mostraría a aquellos seres el verdadero poder del sol, al tiempo que aquellos pensamientos llegaban a su mente un aura cósmica de gran intensidad comenzó a cubrirle.

Narciso: Hermoso espectáculo, realmente precioso sí. ¿No crees Galatea? - decía con su habitual tono, dirigiéndose a la pequeña guerrera -

Galatea: Es aburrido... ¡Muy aburrido!

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fue...!

Galatea: ¡Bomba Mercurio!

Antes de que Atlas lanzara su ataque tuvo que soportar una gran presión que parecía venir de todas partes, pues Galatea resultó mil veces más rápida, aquella esfera invisible asemejaba un poder aterrador que derribó de inmediato al coronis, aunque éste no tardó en levantarse al son que sus compañeros lo imitaran.

Galatea: Ahora se ven más divertidos... ¡Mira hermanito ese está sangrando! - dijo señalando una herida en la cabeza de Belenger, quien de inmediato lanzó unos hilos cortantes sobre aquella pequeña niña demonio, pero estos fueron contrarrestados por un muro de fuego en el acto -

Tras mirarse mutuamente, los coronis dedujeron que nada podrían hacer separados así que en silencio idearon una estrategia, sin esperar un momento Jao lanzó su poderoso ataque contra Deimos, quien tuvo que contrarrestarlo pero no le dio tiempo a ver como la Corona de Fuego se cernía sobre él causando una gran explosión, los astrales, por su parte, ahora estaban completamente paralizados por la cabellera de Berenice, que no apretaba, pues no era la intención acabar con ellos sino impedir que ayudaran a Marte.

Belenger: Ni lo intenten caballeros astrales, un solo movimiento y estos hilos os cortaran en pedazos, creed lo que os digo... ¡No podréis escapar!

Pero rápidamente el coronis se dio cuenta de la inefectividad de aquel movimiento al ver completamente ileso al guerrero de Marte, quien desató un tormento de fuego sobre ellos tan sólo devolviendo los kens que le habían lanzado, el ataque fue brutal y mandó volar a los campeones de Abel varios metros, liberando al resto.

En medio de una tóxica humareda Narciso no esperó un segundo y fue a atacar a Atlas, pero uno los coronis, indistinguible por culpa del humo, paró su puño y hundió un rodillazo en el estómago del caballero de Venus, para luego lanzar una serie de hilos que por poco lo despedazan. De un salto se aleja de su enemigo pero enseguida siente la presencia del Lince, quien desató nuevamente su ataque fulgente en su contra, siendo parado por una sombra sin forma, que pronto fue convirtiéndose en el temido caballero de los Espíritus, Fobos.

Fobos: Es de mala educación atacar por la espalda. ¿No os lo enseñó vuestro Señor? - dijo sarcástico, antes de atacar al caballero de la Corona con las dos manos en la cabeza, provocando que Jao saltara y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente -

Enseguida Belenger pensó en encarar a aquel oscuro guerrero, pero aquel deseo le hizo olvidar la presencia de Narciso, que lo atacó con un ken de luz que le quemó completamente el hombro, haciendo trizas toda la zona de la armadura que estuviera cercana al punto de impacto, un alarido de dolor fue ahogado por el caballero de Venus que le sujetó del cuello con fuerza para dar una paliza al coronis, que cayó rendido e inconsciente.

El humo se volvía más intenso, pero pareciera que los ojos de Deimos eran los de un animal sediento de sangre, un cazador nato que no se detendría ante nada para aplastar a su presa, al ver la silueta de un coronis desató dos corrientes de fuego en su contra, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que supiera que le habían engañado ya que Atlas apareció en su espalda atacándolo con su aterradora técnica, pero el campeón de Abel no sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando, pues el caballero de Marte atacó antes con un gancho que lo envió recto al cielo, donde sería presa fácil de unos rayos finos de color esmeraldino que estallaban nada más llegar a él.

Una vez limpio el paisaje, sólo quedaban en pie los caballeros astrales, que notaron inmediatamente a dos rivales, una de ellas los amenazaba con sus cadenas, mientras que la otra, de rostro moreno, permanecía quieta, dando la impresión de que no daría el primer paso.

Narciso: ¡Cuan necios son los coronis! ¿No se dan cuenta de que su estúpida rebelión no llegará a nada? - decía arrogante -

Galatea: Yo quiero seguir jugando.

Fobos: Noto que estas señoritas quieren tornar nuestro hermoso juego a un decadente ciclón de violencia. ¿Me equivoco?

El sarcástico comentario del caballero astral fue respondido por la punzante cadena de Clea, que parecía moverse sola, el mismo Fobos tuvo que reconocer en el fondo que aquel ataque superaba por mucho la velocidad de la luz, y que era potente incluso para aquella clase de guerreros, miró de reojo a su hermano, que entendió pronto sus pensamientos.

Narciso: Precioso espectáculo nos otorgas querida... ¡Pero para qué usar cadenas cuando están los... LÁTIGOS!

El ataque fue rápido y aterradoramente efectivo, provocando una enorme grieta donde antes estaban las dos guerreras, quienes habían esquivado el ataque, sin mostrar signos de molestia Narciso siguió asediando, no tenía siquiera intención de llegar a derrotarlas así, pues la velocidad de aquellas coronis era sorprendentemente divina, pero al menos parecía divertirse, hasta que sintió que su látigo era despedazado, entonces sí mostró contrariedad en su rostro.

Nuevamente Atlas de Carina se había levantado dispuesto a continuar el combate, sin más lanzó su Corona de Fuego contra Narciso que se vio obligado a crear una barrera cristalina en forma de espejo, que no sólo absorbió el ken sino que lo devolvió doblemente poderoso contra el coronis, fragmentando su armadura.

Pero aquella distracción permitió a Electra atacar con sus discos cortantes, con excesiva prisa el caballero de Venus protegió su rostro con los brazos pero el ataque no iba dirigido a él, las armas arrojadizas estuvieron a punto de despedazar el cuello de Fobos, mas su cosmos simplemente las detuvo en el aire y las devolvió violentamente, aunque fueron detenidas por la guerrera de la Corona.

Deimos, sin embargo, tenía que lidiar con las cadenas doradas, que además perseguían a la pequeña Galatea que reía como jugando, ambos tuvieron que hacer uso de todos sus sentidos para esquivar los fríos y calculados ataques de Clea mientras esta cerraba los ojos mostrando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa al notar como Narciso aparecía detrás de ella, giró violentamente pero el caballero de Venus paró su brazo, las cadenas dejaron de jugar con los demás guerreros y se abalanzaron contra aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, casi llegando a rozar su cuello, pero éste dio una voltereta para esquivarlo.

Las dos coronis se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapadas en medio de los caballeros astrales, quienes ya preparaban sus mortales técnicas, sin esperar un segundo ambas saltaron contra ellos antes de que atacaran, Electra descargó sus discos contra Galatea y Narciso, mientras Clea perseguía con sus cadenas a los hermanos.

Por un momento las cadenas parecieron atravesar al caballero de Marte, pero en realidad sólo atacaron a una figura de fuego puro, y Clea no llegó a percatarse hasta que el puño de Deimos se clavase en su abdomen, la coronis vomitó sangre al tiempo que una sensación de vacío llegó a poseerla por momentos, tras de ella, el caballero de Marte Fobos, mostró contrariedad en su rostro al no ver miedos en aquella mujer que no dudó un segundo en atacarle, una patada alta cortó el aire.

Viendo como su compañera de armas era asediada por aquellos dos guerreros, Electra lamentaba su impotencia de no poder hacer nada, una serie de explosiones en forma de minas le hacían difícil pisar siquiera el suelo, lo que al mismo tiempo imposibilitaba esquivar el látigo de luz de Narciso, la coronis mordió con rabia su lengua al ver como aquellos dos sólo jugaban con ella.

La guerrera de la Corona Austral se había convertido de pronto en un problema para los dos hermanos, pues mientras usaba sus cadenas vivientes contra Deimos, asediaba con patadas y puñetazos al siniestro astral de los Espíritus, quien de pronto lanzó por la boca unas llamaradas púrpuras con tonalidades negras que por poco la quemaban viva, se alejó poniéndose en el costado de Marte que enseguida atacó con su brazo de fuego, con mucha dificultad Clea pudo superar la velocidad de la luz y atacar las rodilleras del frío guerrero sin provocar daño alguno, el misterioso ataque del hermano del Señor del Fuego atravesó limpiamente su pecho, increíblemente no habían heridas graves ni un agujero por donde habían pasado las llamas púrpuras, pero la guerrera de Abel se retorcía en el suelo.

Fobos: Hum, esperaba más de una guerrera tan valiente como vos. Carecéis de miedo alguno, sois como una especie de vaso vacío, como si no hubiese alma en vuestro interior. ¡Sin embargo! - exclamó mientras miraba con deleite como Clea se retorcía, tratando de componerse para volver a atacar - Las llamas del purgatorio no pueden ser engañadas, todos cometemos pecados, y ya que no tenéis ningún miedo, os lo meteré directamente, sentid pues el tormento del infierno. - nuevamente, hizo una pausa para sonreír viendo como aquella mujer hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, sudando copiosamente y con la mirada ida., per sin soltar lágrima alguna, tampoco gritó, lo que hizo sentir en Deimos una fuerte sensación de respeto y admiración, que desde luego no le harían querer salvarla - Las llamas del purgatoria nos hacen sentir todos nuestros pecados, los gritos de todos aquellos a quienes hemos matado, torturado o provocado algún sufrimientos, llegan a nuestros oídos en un solo ataque, que perdurará hasta que nos hallamos arrepentido de cada pecado... ¡Ah! Y una vez hecho eso... Si es que vos, arrogante coronis, sois capaz de reconocer vuestros crímenes... Moriréis irremediablemente, pero por los dioses, es mejor que me lo agradezcáis, pues no iréis al Tártaro como pasará con todos los demás rebeles, sino que, una vez bendecida por la humildad del perdón, conoceréis en la otra vida un paraíso de paz... Los Campos Elíseos.

Ninguna de aquellas palabras llegaba a los oídos de Clea, quien en verdad veía a cada una de sus víctimas, en verdad Fobos acertaba en sus predicciones, pues una coronis como ella, completamente leal a Abel, jamás se arrepentiría de sus acciones, que siempre habían estado encomendadas al ideal de su Señor, a la de su dios, con inusitado valor, la mujer se levantó, encendiendo su cosmos al máximo, sintiendo un horripilante dolor que no mermaba en lo absoluto su determinación, sus cadenas empezaron a revolotear, igual que su corto cabello, un brillo dorado se formó en su puño, que lanzó contra aquel que se deleitaba en su dolor, que ni se inmutaba ante el enorme poder de la guerrera, el golpe paró en seco, un humo surgió del pecho de la guerrera, que calló derrotada, Fobos mostró cierto enfado, aunque sutilmente, como correspondía a su nivel.

Deimos: Su valentía y determinación la hacían una digna guerrera... Lamento no haberle podido dar una muerte digna.

Fobos: Hermano... Siempre acabas con la diversión. - comentó sarcástico, siendo respondido por la gélida mirada de Deimos -

Muy cerca de ahí. Galatea posaba sus manos sobre el frío suelo con los ojos cerrados, pues su incomparable cosmos le permitía crear zonas explosivas en el subterráneo del lugar, haciendo que un mal paso de su enemiga la condujera directamente a la muerte, en el fondo su mente infantil hacía que ella no quisiera parar de "jugar", que Electra no cayera en la trampa, aunque el siniestro deseo de ver como explotaba superaba con creces a sus ganas de juego.

De pronto Narciso le hizo una seña, vio que Electra en su desesperación ante la repentina derrota de su compañera había errado un movimiento y era presa fácil de las explosiones, Venus lanzó su látigo, haciendo que la guerrera, quien no se había dado cuenta de su error, lo esquivara estando a punto de pisar el suelo, pero algo ocurrió.

Un cosmos omnipotente, sólo comparado al de los mismísimos Olímpicos hizo acto de presencia, Electra sintió entonces el engaño y logró salvarse, al tiempo que la pequeña Mercurio era golpeada brutalmente por una esfera verde, el ataque fue total, y la empujó cientos de metros a lo lejos, Venus quiso ver al agresor, pero decenas de haces de luz provocaron que rodara en el suelo.

Fobos: ¡Llamas del..!

El caballero de los Espíritus fue derribado antes de desatar su ataque, Deimos logró ver a aquel que había derribado a sus compañeros, y su nombre escapó de sus labios al tiempo que veía como Clea de Austral abría estrepitosamente sus ojos y empezaba a respirar agitadamente como si acabara de recuperarse de un ahogo en el mar.

Deimos: A.. B.. EL.. - dijo con lentitud desatando sus llamas, mientras el dios rebelde formaba una esfera de energía verde oscuro -

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

En un estado de agitación y furia, Ikki de Fénix veía sus manos posadas en el frío suelo de la caverna, totalmente empapadas de sudor, pero limpias de heridas y magulladuras, no tardó mucho en notar que su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, y que su armadura no tenía ningún rasguño, una horrible sensación de impotencia y rabia hizo que secara sus lágrimas al notar la presencia de un ser de inigualable poder, totalmente oculto por las sombras.

- Eres el cuatro caballero de Atenea que pisa esta gruta en los últimos 20 años.

El Fénix giró lentamente la cabeza, no pudiendo distinguir quien estaba hablando, tan sólo notaba en aquel ser un aura sobrenatural, capaz sin duda de desaparecer todo el lugar con su sólo pensamiento.

- Primero aquel muchacho... Maldecido por el signo de Géminis... Aún recuerdo la magnitud de su odio... Un odio hacia su propio hermano.. - decía sin prestar atención al santo, como si estuviera seguro de que lo estaban escuchando - Por el siguiente sentí una inmensa pena.. Este lugar.. Lo desquició por completo... En cualquier caso, la muerte nos enloquece a todos... Incluso a los dioses... - el caballero de bronce soltó un alarido, era un dios, así se explicaba su enorme poder, que sólo había conocido en enemigos como Poseidón, Abel o Hades - El último apenas pude saber de él... Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparme... Sentí lo colosal de su cosmos... El hombre más cercano a los dioses... No me extrañaría que halla logrado pasar la prueba... Sin duda la última kamei ahora lo estará revistiendo...

Sintiendo los pasos de aquella deidad de voz gutural, Ikki hizo esfuerzos por levantarse, haciéndolo muy lentamente, aún estando completamente bien físicamente, su alma estaba destrozada, sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago, pero nada era comparable con la ira que impregnaba todo su ser, vio al misterioso ser, que ya no era ocultado por las sombras.

- Todos aquellos que han pasado esta gruta en busca del Oro Impío... Eran caballeros dorados en busca de poder... Vos sois un caballero de bronce... ¿Qué buscáis?

Ikki: ¡Bastardo! ¡Me has hecho pasar un infierno! ¡Pagarás con las llamas del Infierno! ¡Fénix Incandescente!

El ataque a una velocidad superior a la luz desintegró el suelo y el techo de la caverna, levantando fragmentos a su paso, restos de todo aquello que destruía, sin embargo, el ataque quedó estático frente a aquel ser, cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una capa resplandeciente, las llamas hicieron que el Fénix pudiera ver su rostro, no excesivamente de acuerdo con su divinidad, mas su mirada, fría y carente de sentimiento, eran la más viva muestra de que estaba tratando con un dios.

- Patético si me permitís decirlo... Realmente... Patético.

El ataque flamígero regresó hacia aquel que lo había lanzado miles de veces más poderoso, pese a que Ikki quiso protegerse con los brazos en cruz, toda su armadura empezó a agrietarse y su cuerpo sintió una inconcebible explosión que lo empujó muy lejos.

- Dicen que la armadura del Fénix renace cada vez que es destruida... Será magnífico verlo con mis propios ojos..

La ansiedad gobernaba los ojos del dios, su cabello revoloteaba por su incesante cosmos, su pelo oscuro azabache, completamente negro, como su alma.

- Nunca pude crear algo parecido... ¿Qué extraño don tenía ella que yo no tuviera? - se preguntaba a sí mismo, poniendo especial énfasis al hablar de aquella persona -

Ikki se levantó con dificultad mientras un brillo increíble lo cubría, el destello cesó en cuanto la armadura se hubo recuperado del todo, la sorpresa era palpable en el ambiente y en la medianamente atónita mirada del extraño dios, era difícil encontrar sentimiento alguno en aquellos seres, que siempre se jactaban de ser superiores a los hombres pero que en realidad, eran idénticos a ellos, pero para el santo del Fénix no había alma que no pudiera leer.

Ikki: ¿Por qué esa sorpresa? ¿Acaso nunca has visto renacer al Fénix? - preguntó con la ira que dominaba sus instintos en aquel momento -

- Sois el primero que la porta... Es completamente superior a todo lo que yo he creado... Es irónico que una simple lemuriana renegada halla superado las obras de Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses.

El caballero ateniense se quedó sin palabras al saber la identidad de aquel a quien tenía delante, Hefesto, hijo de Reyes, uno de los Doce Grandes que presiden el destino de los hombres, aquellos que gobiernan el Universo desde hacía milenios, aquello no dejó de hacer sentir cierto escalofrío al Fénix, pese a haber enfrentado a otros dioses en el pasado, pues verdaderamente el cosmos que sentía no era de ninguna reencarnación, estaba frente a un dios viviente.

Asgard Meridional, Norte de Europa

Los ataques de fuego de aquel gigante del martillo, que previamente había sido humillado por los caballeros astrales, alzó en el aire a varios centauros, el cardenal Efialtes tenía sus propios problemas con el guerrero elfo de orejas puntiagudas, del que ya sabía su nombre, Andvari del Elfo Oscuro, y había sentido su terrible poder: Podía controlar la misma naturaleza.

Cientos de ramas quisieron atrapar a Efialtes pero por suerte dos centauros las pudieron cortar, el cardenal no pudo lamentar las muertes de sus hombres, quienes después de haber sido congelados por el tercer guerrero divino estallaron de inmediato, porque un ataque en conjunto de los tres, le obligó a retroceder, siendo interceptado por varios asgardianos, pronto sintió como uno de aquellos fornidos hombres le golpeaba con su maza, pero lejos de preocuparse por el dolor giró violentamente para abrirle el pecho con la parte inferior de su lanza, clavando la superior en la entrepierna de uno de sus compañeros.

Nuevamente agradeció la llegada de varios centauros, que tras ganar a un grupo de gigantescos hombres, provenientes de una aldea en la periferia sureste de Asgard conocidos por ser temibles cazadores de lobos, se dispusieron a ayudar a su comandante, uno de ellos blandió dos espadas de acero que segaron las vidas de dos jóvenes, por un momento al comandante de la legión se le paró el corazón al pensar un momento en que edad tenían aquellos gemelos, pero en la guerra era imposible compadecer cuando varios guerreros divinos te atacaban, en un rápido movimiento lleno de acrobacias esquivo una lluvia de flechas, teniendo que dar de inmediato una voltereta para esquivar las llamaradas del gigante, pronto supo su nombre, Hogni, guerrero divino del Gigante de Fuego, también notó que el de los ataques helados era su hermano, pero no pudo saber su nombre, pues tenía que esquivar sus ataques.

Lejos de poder ser visto, Apolo observaba como la Legión de Santos, entrenada en tiempos mitológicos para la mayor de las guerras, masacraba a aquella caótica armada de bárbaros, que en otros tiempos era el ejército de Odín, sabio Señor de Asgard, lo que le molestaba era que aquellos seres inferiores tardaran tanto en caer, en sucumbir ante su divino ejército, por un momento sintió el deseo de eliminar a todos, tanto centauros como guerreros de Asgard, pero se contuvo, prefería ver humillados a los súbditos de aquellos viejos que se hacían llamar dioses de la guerra, los Aesir.

Al mirar al horizonte y encontrarse con el mismo brillo verdoso que destellaba cuando amanecía o atardecía, una maléfica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en su mente pasearon recuerdos de aquel dios rebelde que osó auto-nombrarse dios Sol, el ser al que más había detestado en su eterna existencia, tras dar un rápido vistazo al lugar de la contienda deleitándose en como los centauros ganaban terreno matando a los "Hijos de Asgard", se dirigió cual haz de luz hacia donde Abel se había aparecido.

Apolo: Infeliz... No permitiré que de nuevo sea mi padre quien te aplaste, él ha desaparecido, pero gustoso te aplastaré personalmente... Como el insecto que eres. - dijo antes de desaparecer -

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

Hefesto: Caballero del Fénix, posiblemente no sabéis que es esta cueva. Os encontráis en la Gruta de los Ancianos, donde mora la mismísima Madre Tierra. Aún no pareciéndolo, esto es un gigantesco laberinto sin mapas u orientación alguna, pues sólo nuestros signos zodiacales pueden guiarnos. - decía el dios, mientras guiaba a un desconfiado Fénix por un extraño pasadizo, muy parecido a todos los que había cruzado excepto porque, cuanto más avanzaba, más luz empezaba a verse - Vivisteis una ilusión, fomentada por los daimones, seres invisibles a los ojos mortales, que son intermediarios para los designios de los dioses. Sólo si soportasteis la prueba... Seréis verdaderamente digno de encontrar... El Oro Impío.

Ikki: ¿Soportar la prueba? - preguntó con brusquedad, aún lleno de desconfianza respecto si aquella ilusión no había sido obra de aquel dios -

Hefesto: Fomentan el odio, la envidia, el rencor... A veces la lujuria... Depende del espíritu que detecten... Si olvidas a los dioses... Si te dejas llevar por los instintos... Entonces dejarás de ser digno...

Por momentos el Fénix sintió un nudo en la garganta, al recordar los horrores a los que fue sometido, enseguida se dio cuenta de que los pasadizos habían acabado, que ya no se encontraba en una simple cueva, sino en lo que parecía ser un Santuario.

Hefesto: Al igual que Hades... Nunca he disfrutado del desquiciante Monte Olimpo... Prefiero este lugar, lejos de la civilización y los dioses, este es mi Santuario, mi forja... De este hermoso lugar vienen todas mis obras.

Era indescriptible aquel templo, una perfecta unión entre arquitectura griega y un entorno natural, como si cada columna y altar fueran parte de aquella caverna majestuosa, sentía el pasar de varios ríos de lava, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible ver a los seres que creaban sin parar, el sonido propio de la forja de metales llenaba aquel santuario, lleno de piedras preciosas que daban una sensación de divinidad en la atmósfera, debida sobretodo por la mezcla de colores.

Pero el santo de bronce sólo tenía en mente hallar de una vez el Oro Impío, para así poder salir de aquel maldito lugar y poder ayudar a sus compañeros. De ese modo siguió al dios de la forja por un portón de aire real, con bordes dorados que poseían símbolos griegos bastante antiguos.

Hefesto: Buscáis el Oro Impío.. Las doce primeras armaduras de oro, forjadas hace diez milenios durante la primera Guerra Santa... Fueron impregnadas por la sangre del ahora inexistente cuerpo del Emperador de los Mares... Mas no es esa la razón de que sean consideradas corruptas... - las puertas a lo desconocido se abrían frente al dios y el mortal, dando paso a un recinto completamente natural de no ser por un gigantesco altar circular, rodeado por doce espacios con símbolos del zodiaco, tenían la misma forma que las cajas doradas de Pandora que guardaban en su interior las armaduras de oro, pero en aquel momento no había ninguna a la vista - Hubo una armadura, tan resistente como una kamei, de una magnificencia sólo comparable al mismo Sol, y que fue la primera armadura en ser forjada... Deshonroso fue su primer portador y no sólo por tratarse de una mujer... Su única portadora fue una guerrera de Poseidón... Completamente leal al peor enemigo de Atenea... - Hefesto paró frente al altar e irradió un cosmos de gran esplendor, que provocó extrañas reacciones mecánicas que culminaron con el surgimiento de una caja de Pandora, con símbolos de serpiente, de oro puro - Esa armadura de algún modo se convirtió en Kamei... Y nunca fue admitida en la Orden de los Caballeros de Oro... Ofiuco... La constelación del Serpentario. - Ikki, que estaba algo alejado, abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir un poder infinitamente mayor al de Hefesto en aquella armadura dorada, como si el alma de su antigua portadora aún reposara en su interior - Sólo un ser con un odio tan inmenso como el que aquella mujer tuvo... Sería capaz de ser digno de esta armadura... Ella la forjó... Ella forjó las 88 armaduras hace diez mil años... Ella... Ella...

Un cierto aire de resentimiento revoloteaba alrededor del aura del hijo de Zeus, pero al querer Ikki acercarse a aquella armadura, un cosmos colosal lo empujó contra la enorme puerta, única entrada y salida del recinto. El dios corrió su túnica resplandeciente para dar paso a su kamei, de tonos marrones y adornos dorados, podían vislumbrarse unas cadenas de oro rodeando los brazos del legendario Hefesto, así como una espada platinada en su cintura y dos hachas cargadas en su espalda, ocultas por una larga capa dorada.

Hefesto: ¡Yo soy Hefesto! ¡Hijo de Zeus y Hera, Reyes del Olimpo! ¡Si reclamáis esta armadura para vuestra alma ennegrecida de odio, tendréis que demostrarme cuan digno santo de Atenea sois!

Sin dudar ni un instante, el Fénix mantuvo una firme mirada frente al poderoso Olímpico, elevando su cosmos a niveles insospechados, llegando a formarse un ave de fuego a su alrededor.

Ikki: ¡Y yo soy el Ave Fénix! ¡Caballero de Bronce al servicio de la princesa Atenea! ¡No siento ningún interés en demostraros nada pero si tanto deseáis la muerte, gustoso os mandaré al infierno perro de Zeus!

Y así, un auténtico duelo de titanes se presentaba ante los hados en el que un mortal de inconmensurable poder, osaba encarar a un dios Olímpico sin ayuda alguna, Hefesto encendió su aura nuevamente, haciendo desaparecer su capa del calor provocado, al tiempo que dos gigantescas alas surgían de su espalda y recogía dos hachas dobles de dorada empuñadura, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, y en el fondo el hijo de Hera sentía que no sería nada fácil aplastar a aquel santo de bronce.

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

En aquellas tierras desoladas, Abel observaba impaciente como el dios Apolo se acerca, en sus manos guarda todo su rencor en forma de esfera destructora.

- Demasiado tiempo he esperado... Abel, hoy sentirás el poder del nuevo Señor de la Tierra... Y del Olimpo.

Los astrales sintieron de pronto el choque invisible de ira y rencor que se había desatado entre ambos hermanos, sabiendo en ese momento que ellos no tenían nada que hacer, se dirigieron a gran velocidad a donde Hilda de Polaris se encontraba. Electra y los demás coronis, quienes se habían recuperado de la anterior batalla, vieron como los dos soles se alejaban de las estepas, desapareciendo en la tormenta que había empezado a azotar a Asgard, muestra de la repulsión que los dioses sentían por aquellos invasores griegos.

Pero no todo había acabado para los coronis, la pequeña Mercurio, que ahora estaba enfrente de ellos sin ningún rasguño, los miraba sonriente, no quiso seguir a sus compañeros por una sencilla razón, que no tardó en escapar de sus labios.

Galatea: ¡Todos se han marchado que bien! Así podremos jugar nosotros solos sin que nadie nos moleste. - dijo con su típica sonrisa, haciendo enfurecer de inmediato a los caballeros de Abel -

Atlas: Mocosa... ¡No me detendré aunque seas una cría! ¡Ja! ¡Disfrutaré arrancándote esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara! ¡Corona de Fuego!

Jao: ¡ Debiste escapar con los demás perros! ¡Hércules flamígero!

Belenger: ¡Nuestro Señor Abel sólo se compara con la magnificencia de su padre, el Emperador Zeus, vuestro patético dios no durará frente a la grandeza del único y verdadero FEBO! ¡Cabellera de Berenice!

Electra: ¡Ya que las armas solares no hacen ningún efecto en tu hedionda alma! ¡Sentirás el poder de los hijos de Agamenón! ¡Resplandor de Luz!

Los ataques de los cuatro coronis se juntaron con los de la siempre callada Clea, quien fuera salvada por el hijo de Abel hacía unos instantes, el ataque tenía el poder de mil soles, pero la poderosa guerrera de Mercurio no mostró miedo alguno, sino que incendió su cosmos formando una barrera verdosa a su alrededor.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en las raíces de Yggdrasil, Abel y Apolo decidieron obviar las palabras, siendo el métida el primero en atacar con su esfera de luz que levantó las heladas tierras nevadas de Asgard, Apolo sonreía complacido, con su mano, que destellaba un cosmos aterrador, había parado el ataque.

Abel: Desde que te vi siempre supe que acabarías por querer tomar el Olimpo... ¡Pobre infeliz! ¡Nunca tuviste la fuerza para sostenerte en el poder!

Apolo: ¿Acaso crees, renegado, tener la suficiente moralidad como para juzgar mis actos?

Abel: Yo soy Abel... No necesito excusas para exterminar a la escoria del Olimpo... ¡Pues soy el Dios Sol! ¡Soy el DIOS SUPREMO! - exclamó con arrogancia formando una gran esfera de energía de color verde oscuro - ¡Sol Invencible!

Apolo: Por fin el Olimpo será testigo... ¡De quien es la estrella que perdurará por todos los siglos venideros! ¡Astra Planeta!

Las llamas del Sol se vislumbran en la lejanía desde el campo de batalla, Abel y Apolo habían iniciado un enfrentamiento que podría desembocar en el fin del mundo.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Ah ¿Qué aburrido el capítulo cierto? No pasó nada interesante y no avanzó la historia (nótese una cierta ironía). Por si algunos no se han dado cuenta, cada tres capítulos dos están dedicados al Santuario y lo que sucede en su interior, mientras que uno habla de lo que sucede en el exterior, esta Guerra Santa, y la búsqueda del Oro Impío de Ikki. Estos tres capítulos han ocurrido en los mismos instantes, al menos no literalmente. Sin más que añadir (no daré SPOILERS XD, tendrán que esperar a próximos capítulos), sólo queda lo de siempre, que cualquier duda, comentario o crítica será respondida si la mandan a este correo: __lordomegawanadoo.es_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	21. Enfrentamiento enla Montaña de la Locura

**Capítulo 20**

"¡Plutón y Urano! Enfrentamiento en la Montaña de la Locura"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Partenón de los Reyes, Monte Olimpo

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace cientos de milenios, durante la dorada era de Cronos, los hijos del Rey de los Titanes se rebelaron contra su padre, provocando la primera Gran Guerra de Dioses conocida en la historia, incluso podría decirse que fue la primera como tal, los humanos acabaron conociéndola como Titanomaquia.

Los hijos de Cronos, conocidos como Crónidas, lideraron a una gran diversidad de dioses y seres mitológicos en una batalla que duró 10 largos años, durante la cual los crónidas irguieron su fortaleza en el llamado Monte Olimpo, el más alto de toda la que sería conocida como Grecia, por tal motivo, los dioses se hicieron llamar desde aquel entonces, Olímpicos, y guiaron con su sabiduría y poder, a todas las criaturas del Cielo, Mar y Tierra.

Tres de los seis hermanos se repartieron los demonios de su padre, siendo Poseidón el Emperador de los Mares, y Hades el Señor del Inframundo; Zeus, por aparente azar, más bien designios del destino, se convirtió en el Emperador de los Cielos, y, junto a su esposa y hermana Hera, Rey de los Dioses. Empezaba la Edad de Plata de los Olímpicos, culminando esta con el surgimiento de la raza humana.

Durante gran parte del transcurso de la civilización humana, los Olímpicos, ahora siendo doce, siguieron guiando a la nueva especie, muy superior a todas las demás, los seres humanos eran capaces de pensar, razonar y, por tanto, fueron objeto de la ambición de los dioses, la Tierra no era potestad de ningún dios, por directo mandato de Gea, Madre de todos los Dioses.

Pero llegó un día, olvidado por el mundo, en que la raza humana se corrompió de tal manera que se rebelaron contra sus creadores, la ambición, el odio y la envidia gobernaron sus corazones y provocaron la ira de los dioses, Zeus les impuso el castigo del diluvio, después que todos los dioses dejaran de permanecer en la Tierra.

Sólo una diosa quedó en aquel infierno purificado por las aguas, su nombre: Atenea, hija de Zeus y de su primera esposa, Metis, de cuyo nacimiento surgían miles de rumores.

Su bondad, misericordia y voluntad, lograron conmover el corazón de la omnipresente Madre Tierra, se dice que ella misma pidió a la valerosa hija de Zeus entrar en sus dominios, donde recibió la potestad de la mayor creación de la diosa madre, ésta acción, enfureció a algunos dioses, que se convertirían en sus mortales enemigos, pero fue aplaudida por el padre de la joven métida.

Pero... ¿A dónde fueron los dioses tras el Gran Diluvio? Más allá del Cielo, la Tierra, el Mar o el Infierno, estaba el Éter, la luz eterna e inmutable que precedió a la mismísima Primera Dinastía de Gea y Urano, un universo perfecto más allá del corrupto Plano Mortal, donde los dioses irguieron su paraíso, en el cual sólo unos pocos elegidos podrían vivir, los más grandes héroes de la antigüedad, devotos de los dioses, se convertirían en ángeles de aquel hermoso cielo, desde donde los dioses aún siguen observando la evolución de los hombres.

Imposible sería describir la magnificencia y enormidad de aquel paraíso de dioses, de estructura ciertamente circular alrededor del majestuoso Fanes, gran templo de reunión donde los Doce decidían el destino de toda la Creación, y donde la diosa Hestia avivaba el eterno fuego sagrado, podría llegar a decirse que aquel mundo lleno de éter era tan infinito, como el Universo.

Cada uno de los Doce Dioses, regían una porción de aquel hermoso paisaje, incluso Atenea, quien, siempre vencedora de las ambiciones de algunos Olímpicos que iniciaban las llamadas guerras santas, regresaba con su padre después de haber protegido la Tierra de las fuerzas del mal, para volver a luchar cada 250 años.

Los tres emperadores, Hades, Poseidón y Zeus, tenían fabulosos templos alrededor de un gran monte, exactamente igual al Olimpo terrestre, los tres habían perdido ciertamente el esplendor de antaño, pues aquellos cuyo cosmos los sostenían hacía tiempo que no habían vuelto a pisar sus palacios, sin embargo cualquier ser que estuviera en aquel lugar sería capaz de sentir el inconmensurable cosmos que gobernaba el Salón del Trono del Partenón de los Reyes, pues Hera, la todopoderosa Reina de los Dioses, había despertado de su letargo ante la rebelión de Apolo.

El Salón del Trono del templo de Zeus y Hera se encontraba en realidad, por encima de la edificación, siendo visibles entre las columnas un cielo estrellado de hermosura indescriptible, lo más destacable dentro de aquel lugar, era la estatua esculpida de Zeus junto a su esposa, que lo abrazaba mientras miraba al frente con la característica mirada celosa y sanguinaria que la diosa poseía, encima de un gran trono de mármol negro pulido con incrustaciones de oro, siete escalones llegaban hasta el gran asiento, cada uno de uno de los colores del Arco Iris. Sobre uno de los brazos del trono, se posaba un águila de oro con un rubí en cada ojo. Sus garras, antes guardianas de los relámpagos de Zeus, ahora estaban vacías.

Sólo una presencia se encontraba frente al ser que ocupaba el trono, estaba ataviada con blancas túnicas y una capucha, en una postura de cierta reverencia ante aquella que la estaba mirando.

Sin duda era inconfundible, aquella que ahora se sentaba en el trono de Zeus era su fiel y celosa esposa, Hera, de majestuosas vestimentas y gélida mirada, todo su cuerpo perdía rastros de mortalidad en un intenso y constante cosmos verdoso que le daba la divinidad propia de su posición como Reina de los Dioses, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento para luego abrirse ligeramente.

Hera: Hestia... Hermana... ¿Por qué he de sentir esta detestable sensación de rebeldía y traición? - preguntó con una voz que parecía ser miles, dando una sensación de omnipotencia en aquella diosa -

Hestia: Su Majestad, Apolo, hijo de Zeus y Leto, intervino en el apacible transcurso de la humanidad. Fue decisión del Consejo, que el rebelde desertor Abel sea el verdugo que castigue la insolencia que su arrogante y soberbio hermano ha cometido para con el Olimpo, y sus majestades.

Hera: Los dos soles ya han colapsado... ¿Cuán triste será el final de esta contienda? Lamentable será esta batalla de hermanos... Pero el destino de Apolo ya ha sido decretado... Su vida ha de ser extinguida para purgar su horrendo pecado... Sea cual sea el vencedor... Apolo deberá desaparecer. - ordenó -

Hestia: Sus deseos son órdenes para todos nosotros... Su Majestad.

Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Orestes: ¡Esperad! - exclamó, llamando la atención de los santos divinos de Bronce -

Shiryu: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ocurre algo Orestes?

Seiya: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Saori! - dijo desesperado -

Orestes: ¿Acaso es esa Excalibur? - preguntó cortante -

Seiya: Así es, esto es lo que aquellos caballeros de oro del pasado buscaban, la espada legendaria de la justicia que sólo el santo más fiel a Atenea puede portar. - respondió de inmediato, al tiempo que Excalibur brillaba intensamente -

El caballero de la Corona Boreal mostró una palidez que desconcertó a Pegaso, pese a su ceguera Shiryu también notó cierta inquietud en el aura del coronis, como si aquel hombre temiera verdaderamente el poder de la espada.

Orestes: Pegaso. Usar esa espada es dirigirte hacia la condenación eterna, no hablo del Hades o el Tártaro, sino de algo mucho más oscuro, Excalibur es capaz de segar vidas de mortales y dioses por igual, destruir enormes ejércitos o derribar continentes, pero finalmente, sólo promueve una insaciable sed de poder que te acaba destruyendo, nunca dejaras de codiciar más y más, hasta que esa ambición te destruya en un mundo vacío de vida.

Las palabras del coronis provocaron que Seiya tragara saliva, seguía desconfiando de Abel y sus guerreros, pero en verdad era eso lo que había sentido al tocar la espada, un éxtasis indescriptible ante tal inconmensurable fuerza, el poder absoluto de los dioses casi lo consumió en aquella dimensión y sólo el recuerdo cálido de su Señora lo devolvió a la realidad.

Seiya miró al frío Orestes, para luego voltear a ver como Shiryu asentía, cerró ligeramente los ojos y dirigió hacia la espada, se juró a sí mismo que no la utilizaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, el caballero de la Corona Boreal siguió caminando por el pasillo, sabedor de que el Pegaso había entendido el mensaje.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

El espectáculo era desolador para el santo de Géminis, el ataque del caballero de la Oscuridad lo había paralizado por completo, Atenea estaba inconsciente y la etowashi del guerrero astral apuntaba su corazón, de pronto una esperanza cubrió el ambiente con la aparición de Kiki.

Caronte: ¿Ya despertaste lemuriano? - preguntó sin mirarlo - Me complace, así podrás ver como una leyenda termina... ¡La leyenda de los santos de Atenea! ¡Pues de nada servirán con una diosa muerta! - sin más presionó con una siniestra sonrisa deseosa de ver como aquella hoja negruzca se teñía del dulce líquido carmesí de aquella deidad, sin embargo algo pasó, la espada no se movió ni un centímetro más allá de palpar los ropajes de la diosa - ¿¡Qué!?

Kiki: ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que un monstruo salga impune de esta blasfemia! ¿¡No alardean los guerreros divinos como tú el castigar pecados como el que piensas cometer¡? ¡No eres más que un hipócrita!

Caronte: ¡Ja! Veo que el traspasar las barreras híper-dimensionales no sólo afecto a tu aspecto. - decía presionando nuevamente la espada sobre el corazón de la diosa, que sudaba copiosamente, Kiki mostró en su rostro su impotencia al ver como sus poderes psíquicos no servían para salvarla -

- ¡No has contestado Caronte de Plutón! - exclamó una voz proveniente de la salida del Antiguo Templo, extasiado el que había sido llamado miró a los santos atenienses y al coronis, mientras que Urano apareció ante ellos en un parpadeo -

- Guerreros rebeldes, no consentiré que se entrometan en los asuntos de mi hermano. - advirtió la guerrera astral -

Seiya: ¡He hecho una pregunta! ¡Responde Caronte de Plutón! - exigió Seiya, mientras que Orestes preparaba una rápida ofensiva para cumplir la orden de su Señor: Proteger a su hermana -

Caronte: ¡Al diablo con los dioses! ¡Ahora yo soy el único juez! ¡Y la sentencia a esta hereje es... La muerte! - exclamó mirando al Pegaso con rostro maniático, provocando que Seiya diera pasos al frente con rabia, siendo detenido por Urano -

Seiya: ¿¡Qué haces!?

- Ya te os lo advertí una vez, santo de Pegaso, no permitiré que os entrometáis en los asuntos de mi hermano. Si tanto deseáis salvar a vuestra diosa, tendréis que enfrentarme.

Seiya: ¡Jamás haré algo tan mezquino como golpear a una mujer!

- Entonces tendréis que morir.

El caballero de Pegaso sintió un intenso resplandor, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo aquella veloz guerrera hundía en su pecho un poderoso puñetazo que lo derribó lejos, Orestes trató de aprovechar la situación pero se encontró con una patada alta en el rostro, gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo y Shiryu lanzó el Dragón Naciente contra aquella que había derribado a sus compañeros, pero el ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por la astral quien volvió a su posición inicial, viendo como los guerreros se levantaban nuevamente para enfrentarla.

Seiya: ¡Aparta! ¡Tengo que salvar a... Saori! - gritó antes de vomitar sangre y ver anonado que el ataque de aquella guerrera le había dolido más que las batallas en el templo -

Shiryu: ¡Seiya! ¡Orestes! ¡Nuestra misión es proteger a Atenea! ¡No importa el precio que tengamos que pagar! ¡Vayan y protejan a Saori! - el dragón elevó su cosmos a niveles insospechados, Seiya y Orestes se miraron y asintieron corrieron a gran velocidad sin saber que para Urano era fácil detenerlos, sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente el deseo de su hermano quien había cesado de presionar su espada en el pecho de la diosa -

- Como queráis, Dragón Shiryu... - dijo la guerrera en completa señal de que aceptaba el reto, de pronto quitó las túnicas que la cubrían dejando ver una armadura celeste con tonalidades escarlatas, teniendo dos alas angelicales en su espalda y dos espadas japonesas en su cintura, al abrir sus ojos un cosmos azulado la cubrió por completo compitiendo con el de Shiryu, su poder era inmenso -Yo, Titania de Urano acepto tu desafío -

Un enorme estallido de cosmos fue escuchado por Orestes y Seiya cuando se interpusieron entre Caronte y Atenea, el primero los veía con suma tranquilidad, al tiempo que enfundaba la espada.

Seiya: Orestes, este es mi combate, tú salva a Saori, aléjala de aquí. - dijo en voz baja, sin mirar atrás donde Orestes observaba desde una posición alejada el lamentable estado de la hermana de su Señor -

Orestes: Hum, vos no tenéis autoridad como para darme órdenes, sólo sigo los designios del Febo Abel, que son el proteger a Saori Kido, reencarnación de Atenea en la Tierra. - respondió con frialdad, cogiendo en brazos a la inconsciente avatar de Atenea - Aunque agradezco la confianza, espero que no me decepcionéis. Acabad con estos caballeros astrales.

Sin más que decir el coronis se alejó del lugar, Caronte lucía extremadamente tranquilo, incluso lucía una oscura sonrisa que inquietó a Seiya, un agotado Kiki se acercó a Kanon, sin poder explicarse como uno de los santos de oro más poderosos, cuyo cosmos no tenía nada que envidiarle al de los caballeros astrales, había caído tan fácilmente, al palpar la frente del geminiano notó que estaba frío, como si fuera un cadáver, pero el lemuriano sabía que Géminis estaba vivo.

Caronte: ¿Acaso tú no te vas, lemuriano? - preguntó Caronte con los brazos cruzados, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Kiki, que sintió unos incontrolables deseos de atacarle -

Pero Kiki sabía muy bien que no serviría de nada, que frente a aquel demonio no serviría de nada, de modo que optó por seguir a Orestes, y proteger a Atenea con su vida, tras palpar al inconsciente Kanon, el lemuriano se teletransportó, dejando libre la distancia entre Caronte y Pegaso.

Caronte: He esperado este momento demasiado tiempo, me sentí incómodo con todas aquellas molestias en la Esfera de Plutón y decidí dejar que tuvierais, la infantil esperanza de haberme derrotado.

Seiya: ¡Entonces todo fue una farsa! - exclamó furioso, recibiendo una cínica afirmación -

Caronte: En cualquier caso ahora podré disfrutar de un último combate de mortales, antes de iniciar mi ansiada cruzada. - Seiya carraspeó ante tales palabras - Así es... Los dioses han utilizado a los mortales en sus rencillas infantiles durante demasiado tiempo, es el momento en que esos necios sientan en sus patéticas existencias lo que han provocado a la Humanidad... Si lo piensas, no soy tan malo, tan sólo deseo hacer justicia.

Seiya: ¿Enfrentar a los dioses? De modo que hasta ahora has mentido sobre tus intenciones. ¡Planeas traicionar a Apolo y tomar el Santuario para...! - las hipótesis del santo fueron cortada por una maniática carcajada que llenó toda la zona, al parar en seco la risa, miró con una siniestra sonrisa al santo -

Caronte: ¡Pero cuan inocente eres! ¡Apolo sólo es el principio! - un aura oscura empezó a rodear al caballero de Plutón, en forma de espiral de energía negativa - ¡Yo soy PLUTÓN, heraldo de la muerte! ¡Todos y cada uno de los dioses del Olimpo caerán tras mi oscuridad, los Doce Señores del Universo sucumbirán aquí y ahora! ¡Incluida tu preciosa Atenea!

Cual rayo Seiya se abalanzó contra Caronte, pero su puño sólo rasgo el aire pues los reflejos del astral lo hicieron esquivar aquel ataque a la velocidad de la luz para luego contraatacar con su puño lleno de cosmos, el golpe fue brutal pero el santo ateniense supo mantenerse de pie clavándose en el suelo, por lo que el empuje hizo que dejara dos profundas zanjas.

El rostro de Pegaso no mostraba en su totalidad la sorpresa que sentía, aún teniendo puesta una kamei le resultaba difícil, si no imposible, esquivar sus ataques o lograr siquiera asestarle un golpe, realmente el poder de los caballeros astrales era muy superior al de los heraldos de Hades, decidió entonces utilizar su cosmos al máximo, viendo como Caronte permanecía en suma tranquilidad.

Seiya: ¡Eres poderoso Caronte de Plutón! Pero los santos de Atenea que luchamos por la justicia y la paz en la Tierra, poseemos un poder mucho mayor que tu oscuridad, y esa es la esperanza, la esperanza en un mundo mejor donde seres como tú dejen de hacer sufrir a la humanidad - decía haciendo los movimientos de su constelación -

Caronte: ¡Hum! Vuestra esperanza no os servirá de nada, yo soy la encarnación misma del poder, mis tinieblas consumirán vuestros inútiles sueños y os daréis cuenta de que vuestra lucha fue inútil. - respondió con fervor en cada palabra, aplastando sus garras en su mano derecha -

Seiya: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Nunca antes había desatado un mortal tal poder, los puños de Seiya se habían convertido en meteoritos destructores que levantaron enseguida todo el suelo en gruesos fragmento, una polvareda cubrió la zona impidiendo al Pegaso poder ver el resultado, pero pronto se disipó dando paso a un Caronte prácticamente inmutable, sólo un pequeño hilillo de sangre escurrió por su boca un momento, con tranquilidad se la limpió con su mano izquierda para abrir su sangrienta mano derecha, cuyas uñas se habían convertido en grandes garras color sangre.

Caronte: Si es esto todo lo que puedes conseguir... ¡Creo que es mi turno! ¡Por los Colmillos de Cancerbero!

Se lanzó cual fiera en busca de su presa, el ataque fue rápido, mucho más allá de la luz, pero con esfuerzo Seiya pudo contrarrestar lo con su antebrazo y lanzó un puñetazo en el abdomen, sin hacer caso al dolor el caballero astral respondió con un cabezazo y un golpe con la rodilla en el pecho del caballero, lo que en el fondo favoreció que éste pudiera esquivar un nuevo ataque desgarrador que dejó su brillo aún después de pasar, el caballero de Atenea quiso dar un efectivo gancho en el mentón aparentemente desprotegido de su rival, mas el oscuro guerrero supo alejarse a tiempo.

Caronte: ¿Por qué no utilizas Excalibur santo ateniense? - preguntó mirando la susodicha espada, enfundada en la cintura de su rival -

Seiya: ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Caronte: Hum, otra vez la misma técnica, que estupidez.

Sin más, Caronte formó una especie de escudo semitransparente de aire siniestro que recibió los cien puños de Seiya, sin embargo la protección se quebrantó y un último ataque estuvo apunto de alcanzarle, por un momento el Pegaso creyó en una rápida victoria pues el ataque estaba justo frente al rostro del astral de las sombras pero éste bloqueó el ataque con su mano desnuda sin sentir ningún dolor, o al menos no lo mostraba.

Caronte: De modo que no me estás tomando en serio... ¡Pegaso! ¡Cometes un grave error! ¡Garra del Demonio de las Sombras!

Concentrando un enorme cosmos siniestro que recordaba al mismísimo Hades Caronte cruzó sus brazos, manteniendo cada brazo sobre un hombro, de pronto, el guerrero de las sombras abrió los ojos y soltó los brazos formando una equis, de cada una de sus garras surgieron medias lunas de energía negativa que hicieron que el corazón de Seiya diera un vuelco antes de protegerse, el ataque fue devastador pero en realidad sólo era un aviso, el temible cazador de las sombras ya había atacado a su presa con sus garras antes que pudiera respirar, el Pegaso tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos para poder esquivar los legendarios colmillos de cancerbero y soportar al mismo tiempo la frialdad del cosmos de Caronte, completamente perverso y siniestro.

Seiya buscó algún punto flaco en su enemigo quien sólo requería de sus garras para poner a prueba todos sus instintos, el centrarse en aquellos filosos colmillos carmesí que en realidad eran las uñas del caballero astral provocó que el santo no pudiera prever una patada alta que lo lanzó por los aires, donde fue presa fácil de una sinfín de esferas oscuras lanzadas por Plutón, que con cínica caballerosidad dejó que su enemigo cayera al suelo y esperó a que se levantase.

Caronte: Si no fuera por esa kamei... Ya serías carne para los gusanos. - aseguró con soberbia, provocando una impulsiva reacción en el santo que lo levantó de golpe, pese a las magulladuras de su cuerpo - ¿Acaso fue el coronis quien te dijo que no usaras Excalibur? ¡Necio! ¡Sin el poder de la espada sagrada jamás un mortal podría soñar con compararse a un caballero astral!

Seiya: Eso lo veremos.

Sorprendentemente Seiya elevó altamente su cosmos hasta formar tras de sí la majestuosa figura del caballo alado, Caronte sonrió complacido al sentir que aquel poder era igual o superior al suyo y decidió corresponder con su mortal Garra del Demonio de las Sombras, el ataque fue destruido por los meteoros del santo, el cual no esperó un segundo e inició un mortal asedio contra su enemigo, golpes y contragolpes gobernaron la zona mientras el polvo volvía a cubrirla, la kamei de Seiya relucía en medio de aquel lugar dando la certeza de que su cosmos no tenía nada que envidiar al de Caronte, éste vio su momento llegar cuando detuvo un ataque de su rival logrando dar una fuerte patada en un costado al caballero de Atenea, pero éste respondió con un ken de luz en pleno rostro al astral.

Caronte: ¡Agh! - exclamó ante una nariz rota por el puñetazo de Seiya, inmediatamente hizo uso de su habilidad para cicatrizar la herida, mientras la polvareda se disipaba un poco, el santo ateniense también tenía el rostro morado, y un hilo de sangre corriendo por el mentón, eso y la determinación de seguir peleando compartía aquel joven guerrero con el siniestro demonio sombrío -

Seiya: ¿¡Si tanto detestas a los dioses por qué sirves a Apolo!? ¿Por qué mataste a tantos compañeros en su nombre? ¡No eres más que un monstruo!

Caronte: No gastes saliva muchacho, ya deberías conocer la respuesta, mis motivos para enfrentarte son los mismos que tuvo Touma... ¡Sí! Se de vuestra pelea. Tú, Pegaso eres el hombre que ha enfrentado a los dioses, aquel que verdaderamente inquieta al Olimpo y que ha provocado la llegada de Apolo. Esto no es una simple guerra santa caballero, todos los dioses temen vuestro poder y por eso decidieron cortar el problema de raíz, exterminar a toda la Humanidad y recrear una Tierra devota que siga siendo su marioneta por los milenios venideros. Esa es mi respuesta a tu primera pregunta, acepté servir a los dioses nuevamente para acabar con aquellos que les provocan tanto temor, una vez os halla aplastado, quedará claro que no hay ninguna distancia entre mi poder, y el de esos débiles líderes celestes.

El caballero astral hizo una pausa, viendo que Seiya estaba consternado por la revelación de Caronte, pues según él, su perversidad no tenía límites y sabía que detrás de esas ideas se hallaba un intenso odio hacia los dioses.

Caronte: En cuanto a tu otra pregunta. ¡Bah! Es simple mequetrefe, esto es una guerra santa, y como en todo conflicto deben morir los débiles frente a los más fuertes, quienes serán a fin de cuentas los que alcanzarán la victoria, aquellos presuntuosos santos de bronce, creyeron tener una mínima posibilidad y me enfrentaron, pero en el fondo sabían que, comparados con un guerrero divino como yo, eran unos mediocres gusanos que tan sólo estaban destinados a volver a la tierra.. ¡Muertos!

Seiya: ¡BASTARDO! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a los caballeros que pelearon con todo su cosmos para proteger a Atenea!? ¡El único gusano mediocre eres TÚ! - gritó encendiendo su cosmos azulado con todo su ser -

Caronte: Tengo ya un destino trazado, un único y oscuro camino que me lleva a mi objetivo, todos aquellos que se interpongan morirán sin remedio. Seiya, no consentiré que un necio como tú, que se preocupa de la muerte de seres tan inferiores, me detenga. - correspondiendo el cosmos a Seiya, el cosmos de Caronte se incendió disipando las tinieblas, había optado por recurrir al poder solar que todos los caballeros astrales poseían - Ahora te mostraré como acabé con aquella escoria... ¡Siente las llamas del Sol!

Seiya: ¡¡METEOROS DE PAGASO!!

El ataque fue devastador, y hundió la zona varios metros provocando un temblor que todos aquellos que estuvieran encima de aquella desquiciante montaña pudieron sentir, un destello cegador impedía ver el resultado del choque.

Cinturón de Hipólita, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Atados por cadenas de hierro, y aparentemente derrotados y humillados, santos atenienses, generales marinos y una sirena caminaban sin descanso por las duras tierras del Cinturón de Hipólita, Shaina era la que mejor aspecto mostraba, pues ya había entrenado durante años en aquel lugar, antes de convertirse en caballero.

Atalanta sudaba copiosamente, de forma increíble el Sol no había cesado de "bendecir" aquel Santuario, lo que le daba cierto aire esplendoroso digno del Templo del Dios Sol, sin embargo, cada vez la estrella brillante del Sistema Solar parecía acercarse más y más a la Tierra, provocando un calor insoportable que hacía que la comandante de las amazonas sintiera una insaciable sed y empezara a ver ilusiones por doquier.

Atalanta: ¡Dónde está la Esfera de Urano! ¡Deberíamos haber llegado ya! - gritó a las amazonas, que mostraron miradas inexpresivas pese a que sentían el mismo calor insoportable -

Ethel: Siento perturbaciones en el ambiente, como si la esfera se estuviera moviendo. - respondió mirando al cielo -

Brianna: La guerrera de Urano no se encuentra en este lugar, quizás esté reclamando la esfera para un combate singular. - concluyó -

Shaina levantó de inmediato la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras, para luego mirar a sus compañeros que asintieron, el general de Sirena hizo señas hacia donde Ethel guardaba su flauta, pues sólo eso necesitaban para salir de aquel lugar.

Ifigenia: ¿Por qué paras, amazona? - preguntó con severidad -

Por respuesta la cazadora recibió un tirón de la cadena por la que llevaba a Shaina, Geki y Spartan que la lanzó al suelo más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, sin embargo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de los santos atenienses al tiempo que una verdadera revolución se formaba, pues los marines elevaron sus cosmos llamando la atención de Brianna y Ethel, momento que aprovechó el santo de la Brújula para arrebatarle a la última la preciada arma de Sorrento, que llegó de inmediato a sus manos.

Las notas sonaron como una sinfonía de muerte para las cazadoras, y haces invisibles cortaron las cadenas cual papel, Atalanta mostró signos de furia desenfundando su arco, pero el variado regimiento de guerreros atenienses y de Poseidón de había ido, llena de ira, la comandante supo enseguida el plan de aquel grupo.

Atalanta: ¡Maldición! Esos caballeros nos han hecho caer en nuestra propia trampa. - dedujo con furia -

Ifigenia: ¿De qué hablas Atalanta? ¡Esos guerreros han huido! ¡Fue mera suerte! - exclamó consternada, tratando de encontrar las presencias de los recién fugados -

Brianna: Ellos viajaban en círculos por estos lugares en busca de la Esfera Urano, nosotras los teníamos bien vigilados y los rodeamos fácilmente porque ellos no sabían donde estábamos, esa desventaja ahora la tenemos nosotras, pues ellos seguramente ya nos están vigilando.

Ifigenia: Pero... Ethel debería...

Ethel: No detecto sus presencias, las esconden muy bien y sólo encenderán sus cosmos cuando ataquen, son muy inteligentes y no dudo de su gran capacidad estratégica.

Atalanta: Admirar al enemigo no es un acto muy normal Ethel, esos guerreros no son más que rebeldes, que osan levantar la mano contra sus creadores, y no sólo eso, hombres han pisado tierras amazonas, es nuestro deber castigarles. ¡Si los encontramos de nuevo los mataremos sin titubeos! ¿Queda claro? - preguntó con la autoridad que le correspondía, las otras tres cazadoras asintieron aunque con distintas reacciones, Brianna mostró indiferencia ante la situación, a la que respondía con suma frialdad; Ifigenia simplemente asintió sumisa; y Ethel casi lo hizo por inercia - Malditos rebeldes, sufrirán la cólera de las cazadoras de Selene.

El juramento de la amazona fue escuchado por todos, que, tal como habían deducido Atalanta y Brianna, las vigilaban de cerca, debían encontrar el momento preciso para atacar y así ganar tiempo para encontrar la Esfera de Urano, Ofiuco pensó por momentos que aquella guerrera que se hacía llamar Ethel le parecía conocida, pero pronto desechó esa idea.

Salida del Antiguo Templo de Atenea

Quien viera aquella extraña visión de dos guerreros frente a frente en total calma, se extrañaría enormemente de los destrozos de las baldosas que formaban la entrada al viejo templo, las estatuas guardianas del edificio tenían algunos rasguños que no provocaron precisamente el pasar de los siglos, en realidad hacía poco se había producido una gran confrontación de calibre brutal producto de la igualdad de fuerzas entre ambos contendientes.

Titania: Es envidiable tu fiereza en combate Dragón, pero es el momento de pelear en serio.

Shiryu: ¿Quieres decir que hasta ahora no has mostrado todo tu poder? ¡Imposible! ¡Nuestros cosmos ya han superado por mucho al de los caballeros de oro!

Titania: Nosotros no somos simples caballeros santo divino de Atenea, somos dioses de carne, heraldos de muerte creados por los dioses del Olimpo para cumplir sus designios, el poder de toda vuestra orden es ínfimo en comparación con el poder del Sol, sólo vosotros que poseéis armaduras kamei, podéis enfrentarnos de igual a igual.

Shiryu: Es cierto, vuestro poder es tan gigantesco como el de los mismos dioses guardianes del Elíseo, pero te advierto, que el dragón nunca muere sólo y si he de entregar mi vida para derrotarte, lo haré gustoso, pues es misión de los santos de Atenea el enfrentar a sus enemigos aún a costa de nuestra misma existencia.

Titania: ¿Acaso insinuáis utilizar el Último Dragón? Os advierto que esa técnica es inútil en mi contra. - la expresión de Shiryu no podía ser más transparente e indicaba que la guerrera astral había acertado de lleno, lo que más sorprendía al joven era que aquella mujer supiera de la técnica prohibida del Dragón -

Shiryu: ¿El Último Dragón? ¿Cómo es posible que sepas de los secretos prohibidos de mi armadura siendo una guerrera al servicio de Apolo? ¡Es imposible a menos...!

Titania: He tenido cientos de maestros a lo largo de mi vida, y uno de ellos me enseñó todos los secretos del Dragón del Monte Rozan, sin embargo, nunca puse en práctica sus enseñanzas puesto que ya había adoptado un estilo propio de combate, que vos caballero siquiera podrías soportarlo, en cualquier caso, no me vencerás con ataques que ya he visto miles de veces, y tu Último Dragón es completamente inútil.

Shiryu: Tus alardes no pueden ser ciertos, aunque un caballero te halla enseñado todos los secretos del Dragón, no podrás soportar su cólera. ¡Siente el furor del Dragón!

Un cosmos verde comenzó a cubrir a Shiryu convirtiendo su figura en un majestuoso dragón de aire chino, el ataque parecía ser devastador, pero la inmutable guerrera de Urano lo paró con una sola mano y luego dobló con fuerza el poderoso puño del santo, provocando gran dolor, finalmente, encendió su cosmos preparándose para ejecutar su propia técnica.

Titania: ¡Tendré que demostraros toda mi fuerza para que empecéis a tomaros en serio este combate! ¡Paraíso Perdido!

En aquel momento, Shiryu recordó su primera gran derrota, hacía dos ó tres años, en manos del que ahora era su mejor amigo y compañero de armas, el ken de la guerrera de Urano se asemejaba al del Pegaso, cientos de golpes rodearon su kamei provocando un dolor insoportable que lanzó al caballero de bronce al suelo, algunos fragmentos de minúsculo tamaño cayeron al suelo en señal del poder que Titania había desatado.

Titania: ¿Es esto todo lo que podéis mostrar Dragón Shiryu? ¡Levantaos! ¡Este combate aún no ha acabado!

Con gran dificultad, Shiryu se levantó, incendió nuevamente su cosmos dispuesto a continuar su combate, la mirada de Titania no quedó perturbada en lo más mínimo por la rápida recuperación de su rival.

Shiryu: Guerrera de Urano, puesto que has sido capaz de detener el Dragón Naciente, capaz de cambiar el curso de una cascada, ahora utilizaré la más poderosa técnica de mi maestro... ¡Los Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan!

Titania: Una gran cantidad de dragones de energía surgen de su cosmos de forma majestuosa... Admirable caballero... Pero no será suficiente. ¡Paraíso Perdido¡

A una velocidad aterradora, los puños de Titania destruyeron literalmente a todos los dragones que el santo divino había lanzado en su contra, Shiryu no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el poderoso ken de la guerrera astral de Urano volvió a derribar al caballero ateniense, haciendo elevarse en el aire fragmentos de su kamei, sin esperar un segundo, el joven discípulo de Dohko se levantó, pero había perdido parte de su vigor y le costana sobremanera dar un solo paso.

Titania: Vuestro valor me sorprende, quizás sea la legendaria kamei lo que impide que aún podáis manteneros en pie, sin embargo, no seréis capaz de sobrevivir a un nuevo ataque, por respeto a tu valor no os he atacado en vuestro punto débil, de todos modos, la próxima vez que sientas la Ira del Cielo que encarnan mis puños simplemente os partiréis en dos, aunque poseáis una armadura divina.

Shiryu: Si es así, pondré todo mi corazón y mi propia vida en este último ataque, elevaré todo mi ser a la Octava Conciencia para invocar el máximo cosmos y desatar el ken supremo del Dragón. - anunció elevando enormemente su cosmos, su larga cabellera revoloteaba y su tatuaje se mostró más intenso que nunca, Titania mostró signos de sorpresa de forma sutil, sin llegar a sentir temor por el devastador ataque que se le venía encima -

Titania: Será inútil cualquier intento de alcanzar la victoria, mas espero con ansiedad vuestro último soplo de vida, es mi deseo conocer el poder de aquellos que han levantado su puño contra los dioses.

Shiryu: Los cien dragones sagrados se unirán... ¡En un solo ataque! ¡Que el máximo cosmos recorra mi ser y que me haga alcanzar el Octavo Sentido! ¡Dragón Imperial del Monte Rozan! - gritó mientras un brillo tan reluciente como el Sol empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, que pronto tomó la forma de un gigantesco dragón dorado chino que miraba amenazadoramente a la guerrera astral -

Titania: No temo a vuestro dragón caballero... ¡Paraíso Perdido!

Los ataques de la guerrera no parecían hacer mella en el Dragón, que en su majestuoso viaje rompía con la realidad y abría sus fauces dispuesto a despedazar a la valiente e inmutable astral de Urano, quien no cesó en su empeño hasta que aquella bestia empezara a acercarse peligrosamente, par los ataques y cerró los ojos, centró sus fuerzas en una improvisada defensa.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

La explosión posterior había provocado rupturas por todo el lugar, el paisaje era desolador, un frío silencio era sólo roto por el chocar de las cosmo-energías más poderosas que ahora se encontraban en aquella montaña de locura, Caronte y Seiya chocaban sus miradas y juntaban sus manos, poniendo cada uno de ellos todo su cosmos para tratar de derrotar al contrario, a su alrededor se formaba una columna de luz que atravesaba todas las capas de la atmósfera, llegando incluso a surcar el océano de estrellas conocido como Universo.

Ninguno cedía, pero era Seiya el que más furia sentía, pues Plutón no cesaba de sonreír, su cuerpo ya no emitía aquellas emanaciones oscuras, sino que era tan hirviente como una estrella a punto de estallar, aquel cuerpo de luz infinita desentonaba con un rostro macabro de ojos inyectados en sangre, los cabellos del astral empezaron a moverse al son de la tempestad cósmica y el caballero de las sombras empezó a dar cabezazos contra el santo divino de Pegaso.

Pese a todo, Seiya logró por momentos superar el cosmos del astral empujándolo unos centímetros, pero éste decidió cambiar de estrategia y saltó, propulsado por la energía acumulada, de ese modo ambos contendientes empezaron a sobrevolar los cielos, hasta que pararon en seco, la altura los habría destrozado de no ser por sus cosmos, el tiempo pareció parecerse momentáneamente y Caronte y Seiya se miraron a los ojos.

El primero en atacar fue Plutón, el brillo escarlata de sus garras relucía más que la luz de la columna de poder que había formado previamente al enfrentar a Pegaso, la cual ahora perdía paulatinamente su brillo y esplendor. Los colmillos de cancerbero rasgaron la piel de la mejilla de Seiya quien respondió con una lluvia de meteoros, aquellos dos eternos rivales empezaron un aterrador combate al mismo tiempo que caían estrepitosamente, el hermoso paisaje de ver casi todo el Santuario desde los cielos era ignorado por aquellos dos guerreros que debatían en aquella caída total emisaria de sus muertes.

El Pegaso se impulsó cual cometa para golpear a su rival pero éste esquivó el golpe girando rápidamente a la izquierda, posición desde la cual pudo asestar sus mortales garras en el costado de su enemigo quien escupió sangre antes de responder nuevamente con sus meteoros.

Ambos sentían en sus cuerpos la fricción que los presionaba desde todas partes, pese a que la kamei y el alba protegían a Seiya y Caronte respectivamente, la colisión con la cumbre tras haber atravesado varias capas atmosféricas sería mortal para aquel que cayese directamente, sabiendo esto ambos contrincantes se agarraron con furia lanzándose combos de puñetazos y patadas para lograr que el otro cayera primero, los colmillos del perro del infierno se clavaron en las hombreras del caballo alado y éste gritó de dolor, pero remontó gracias a un poderoso cabezazo que atontó a su enemigo.

Se vio a lo lejos una esfera fulgente caer en la superficie de la cumbre, dejando tras una gigantesca explosión una tormenta de polvo y un gran agujero que impedían ver el resultado de la contienda.

Borde de la Cumbre del Delirio

Orestes: "Los caballeros de Atenea, cinco simples santos de Atenea que lucharon por su diosa aún a pesar de tener a todo el Santuario, gobernado por el mal, en su contra, ellos superaron todo pronóstico y enfrentaron a los mismos dioses, incluido mi Señor Abel, ahora enfrentan a los más poderosos campeones del Olimpo, un seres que se han ganado el apodo de "Dioses de la Muerte" por su inconmensurable poder, por más que sean las órdenes del Febo, no puedo dejar de sentirme cobarde al abandonar a esos jóvenes a su suerte" - pensaba mientras inconscientemente dejaba a la joven princesa Saori Kido en el suelo, aún pálida e inconsciente por haber estado durante mucho tiempo bajo las perversas fuerzas del Caos -

Kiki: ¿En qué piensas coronis? - preguntó el joven lemuriano, acompañado de un también inconsciente Kanon - ¿Por qué dejas a la princesa en el suelo? ¿Acaso...?

Orestes: Lemuriano, he decidido acompañar a los caballeros de bronce en su odisea de enfrentar a los guerreros de Apolo, posiblemente sólo halle la muerte en esta empresa, y es por ello que he de encomendarte la protección de Atenea...

Kiki: ¡No es necesario qué...!

Orestes: No me interrumpas caballero, sé bien que aún no sois un santo de Atenea y aún así daríais la vida por salvarla de cualquier mal, pero, si por algún motivo sea cual sea falláis y la hermana de mi Señor cae presa de alguno de los demonios de Apolo, yo mismo vendré desde el mismo Tártaro si es necesario con tal de destruiros mil veces hasta que ni vuestra alma quede en este mundo. Espero y os halla quedado claro.

Kiki: "Maldito presuntuoso coronis... Aunque en el fondo desea lo mismo que yo, proteger a Atenea, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No dudo que si ese dios Abel le pidiera su cabeza él aceptaría su orden sin reparo, no es un aliado incondicional... Su ayuda es meramente temporal" - pese a las dudas que asechaban su mente, el lemuriano asintió de inmediato, haciendo imposible que el coronis se percatara de sus titubeos -

El caballero de la Corona Boreal empezó a dirigirse al lugar donde cosmos de incalculable poder chocaban en cada segundo, pese a que hacía poco las cosa se habían calmado, el coronis no se confiaba, no sólo por conocer de antemano el inconmensurable poder de los caballeros astrales sino por, a su vez, saber de la voluntad absoluta de los santos de Atenea, que enfrentaron a Poseidón y Hades.

De pronto el cuerpo de Kanon empezó a moverse, Kiki giró enseguida viendo al ex-general que portaba de nuevo la armadura dorada, su rostro quedó pálido ante los ojos rojos del antes frío guerrero ateniense, cuyo cosmos irradiaba una maldad sin límites, Orestes miró de reojo a su "compañero", percatándose de que la cabellera de aquel que había jurado lealtad a Atenea se había vuelto color gris, engrandeciendo el aspecto maléfico del santo.

Kiki: No puedo creerlo... ¡Es justa esa la descripción que dieron los caballeros de bronce cuando contaron de su batalla con el falso Patriarca!

Orestes: ¿¡Qué decís!? ¿Acaso Kanon padece también el mismo mal que...? - quedó un momento callado y se percató enseguida de que aquel hombre estaba apuntando a Saori - ¡Atenea!

El lemuriano también se dio cuenta y se puso enfrente de la joven avatar, recibiendo un ken de luz muy poderoso, cayó manteniéndose en su pierna izquierda, teniendo heridas por todo el cuerpo, no llevaba armadura y eso hacía una enorme diferencia respecto al poder de su ahora enemigo.

Orestes: ¡Decidme quien sois antes de que os mande al Hades traidor! - exclamó poniéndose frente a Géminis, quien lo veía con malicia, el coronis pensaba equivocadamente que aquello era una simple posesión -

Kanon: Yo soy la oscuridad que no tiene fin, que se encuentra en lo más profundo del alma y sobrepasa todo lo humano... - dijo una voz que parecía de ultratumba - Soy el caos reptante que vive entre los mundos, el mal absoluto que corrompe todo cuanto existe... ¡Ahora muere!

El coronis se vio sin previo aviso en medio de un universo lleno de planetas, confundido llegó por instinto a la conclusión de que sólo podría defenderse de modo que puso los brazos en cruz, sintió en su cuerpo mil explosiones, el ataque alzó por los cielos tras recibir la Explosión de Galaxias, cayendo de inmediato al suelo.

Kanon: Pobre necio... ¡Nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Atacaré a los mismos dioses! Y empezaré por esta mocosa que no posee la fuerza necesaria para defender este mundo de los demás dioses... Je, je, je. - dijo mientras observaba con maliciosidad al joven Kiki que adoptó una posición defensiva frente a la princesa Kido -

Orestes: Aquí el único necios sois vos al pensar que podéis vencer a un caballero de la Corona con eso. - dijo totalmente repuesto, como si el ken de Kanon siquiera lo hubiera rozado -

Kanon: ¿De modo que quieres sufrir antes de hallar la muerte? ¡Como quieras! Sentirás todo el poder del caballero de oro más poderoso, antes de reunirte con tus ancestros en el Hades.

Orestes desata su aura ante su enemigo, el mismo hombre que antes era su aliado, enfundado en su armadura de Géminis, Kanon se preparaba para el combate, sus cabellos grises y sus ojos inyectados en sangre demostraban su infinita maldad.

Salida del Antiguo Templo de Atenea

El joven santo del dragón apenas podía creerlo, aquella guerrera astral había recibido en su totalidad su ataque más poderoso y aún así permanecía en pie, sin mostrar debilidad alguna, escuchó de pronto la caída de la hombrera izquierda, que dejaba ver su hombro algo raspado, pero aquello y un ligero hilillo de sangre que emanaba de la comisura de sus labios eran lo único que había provocado el Dragón Imperial.

Titania: He de suponer que el Dragón Imperial era vuestro último recurso, creo que es momento de terminar esto.

Urano mostró sus armas, dos katanas gemelas de gran tamaño, el Dragón no se amedrentaba ante aquello ya que en su brazo derecho guardaba el espíritu de la espada más poderosa.

Titania: Murasame... Masamune... Las espadas gemelas capaces de cortar la más resistente armadura, vuestra kamei no será la excepción.

Shiryu; "Si el Dragón Imperial no ha podido derrotarla, entonces... Sólo Excalibur podría darme una posibilidad" - pensó - Está bien caballero de Urano, pero yo también poseo una espada de igual mortalidad, y no dudaré en usarla en este combate

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, dando a entender que se avecinaba un combate terrible, pese a los daños causados, Shiryu seguía poseyendo un vigor que no tenía que envidiar nada al de la poderosa Titania, quien cruzó las espadas formando una equis, para luego correr en dirección recta hacia su enemigo, que preparó su brazo derecho para el inminente combate.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Saludos nuevamente, de escribir una vez cada tantos meses he pasado a publicar dos capítulos en una semana, espero y éste (que he escrito inusitadamente rápido) les agrade, especialmente los combates en los que he puesto todo mi empeño. Una breve explicación sobre las primeras páginas, según la mitología (que se divide en edades, Oro, Plata, Bronce, y finalmente la Edad Heroica), los dioses abandonaron a la Humanidad tras ver como se había corrompido, siendo Astrea la última en ascender al Olimpo, en este fic, se ha utilizado eso para justificar la estancia de los dioses en el Éter, una dimensión superior y perfecta, lógicamente el hecho de que Atenea permaneciera en la Tierra no es mitológico, sino basado en lo que es SS, igualmente he mostrado que no fue Zeus, su padre, quien le dio potestad sobre la Tierra, por consideración a que en realidad ninguno de los tres hermanos podía haberla gobernado siendo ésta obra de Gea. Lo del diluvio lo saqué de la OVA de Abel. No sé si lo he explicado correctamente o si tienen más dudas, en cualquier caso ya saben: __lordomegawanadoo.es_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _


	22. ¡Júpiter! La Tempestad Celeste

**Capítulo 21**

"¡Júpiter! La Tempestad Celeste"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea  
Río de Plata, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Shun carraspeó por un momento al sentir todo el cosmos tan poderoso que emitía el caballero de Júpiter, pero que al mismo tiempo era un aura tranquila y sosegada, como perfectamente controlada. El santo de Andrómeda, sentía la misma sensación en su propio cosmos, nunca se había encontrado tan tranquilo ante una batalla, como si las cosas hubieran cambiado y aquello fuera realmente necesario.

Desde los nudillos a los codos del guerrero de la Tempestad, unos guanteletes dorados se formaban, al tiempo que chispas de energía puramente eléctrica surgían del cosmos de Ío, quien observaba a su rival con mirada serena.

Ío: Caballero, es el momento de luchar, espero que no me decepciones. - dijo poco antes de hacer un saludo marcial que el santo de Andrómeda respondió algo nervioso -

Las cadenas de Andrómeda empezaron a revolotear e hicieron que el santo pudiera esquivar el fuerte puñetazo que Ío le había reservado, la sorpresa era visible en su rostro al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había visto.

Ío observó de reojo al santo de Andrómeda y descargas eléctricas continuas eran emitidas por todo su cuerpo, nuevamente se abalanzó contra Shun, pero éste ya había atacado con su cadena triangular, logrando parar la embestida.

Sin más, el caballero agarró la cadena y empujó con fuerza, el cuerpo de Andrómeda enseguida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder lanzarle un fuerte puñetazo. Shun escupió sangre pero mantuvo cierta firmeza, de pronto la cadena redonda empezó a cubrirle en forma de espiral y Júpiter se alejó de un salto, volviendo a su postura inicial con los brazos detrás.

Shun: Esta es la cadena de Andrómeda, que puede atacar y defender como ninguna otra cadena. Ahora estoy utilizando la "Defensa Rodante", ningún ataque podrá pasar.

Ío: Ya veo, entonces puedes atacarme con la cadena punzante al tiempo que te defiendes, es una buena estrategia caballero de Andrómeda. ¡Adelante! ¡Ataca!

Nuevamente Shun sintió esa extraña sensación, con todos los enemigos que había enfrentado había rehuido la batalla, incluso llegó a sentir piedad por Afrodita el asesino de su maestro, pero aquel guerrero le infundía la necesidad de honrarlo, combatir con él.

Shun: "¿Qué es lo que siento? Nunca había sentido la necesidad de combatir con alguien como ahora, es como si esto no fuera un acto de violencia... No sé por qué pero pareciera que tengo la necesidad de continuar este combate" - pensaba al tiempo que preparaba su ataque - ¡Onda del Trueno!

La cadena punzante rasgó el aire debido a la velocidad lumínica que alcanzo en milésimas de segundo, sin embargo se paró estrepitosamente ante la mano abierta del caballero de Júpiter, quien mantenía su otro brazo tras su espalda, una corriente energética recorrió la cadena hasta llegar al santo ateniense, el ataque hizo caer de pronto la defensa permitiendo que Júpiter empezara un mortal ataque.

Ío: ¡Tu estrategia ha fracasado santo de Andrómeda! ¡Choque de Arges!

En el guantelete del caballero astral se convirtió en una esfera blancuzca repleta de relámpagos, el ataque chocó de inmediato con el peto de la armadura de Andrómeda haciéndolo pedazos, el cuerpo de Shun se elevó por los aires y Júpiter no tardó en volver a atacar, un nuevo ken eléctrico hizo que el cuerpo de Shun cayera al río, aparentemente derrotado, nada más caer al suelo, Ío empezó a acercarse al borde de aquella corriente cristalina, observando escéptico el cuerpo del caballero de bronce.

Ío: ¿Acaso es éste tu final santo de Andrómeda? No lo creo... ¡Sé que aún guardas energías para este combate y no consentiré ningún descanso! ¡Tempestad Celeste!

De los brazos del caballero astral, que estaban levantados mirando al cielo, surgieron dos relámpagos inversos que oscurecieron el cielo, sorprendentemente, aquel ataque regresó en forma de tormenta sobre el lugar, abriendo brechas y provocando destrozos inimaginables.

Al tiempo que un pequeño cosmos rosado surgía del santo, una de las incesantes centellas se dirigió a gran velocidad contra su cuerpo, atraída por su armadura, sin embargo la cadena rodante se interpuso parando el ataque mientras la cadena punzante atacó a Ío, quien esta vez no pudo impedir que el ataque rasgara su rostro, provocando una herida repleta de sangre.

Ío: Suponía que no era tu final... Caballero de Andrómeda... Ahora podremos empezar a pelear en serio. - comentó con aparente seriedad contrastada por una mirada llena de satisfacción, la herida cicatrizó al instante y el santo de bronce volvía a mantenerse en pie -

Más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio

Los dioses del Olimpo se habían caracterizado por su soberbia y arrogancia, y Poseidón no era distinto, en aquellos momentos sólo la parte humana del avatar podía mantenerse firme ante las inquisidoras palabras de su padre, quien mantenía su impasible postura.

Poseidón: He de suponer que nunca estaremos de acuerdo... Padre.

Cronos: Eso es imposible, el orgullo hace imposible que os deis cuenta de que en realidad, somos exactamente iguales, pues esa es la herencia de Gea y Urano. En cualquier caso, no habéis venido en busca de eso. ¿Cierto?

Poseidón carraspeó, confuso al pensar en la razón desconocida que lo llevó a ese lugar, a volver a ver a su madre tras tantos milenios, y a encarar a su padre, tan sólo sentía la misma rabia de antaño por aquel ser, lo que nublaba por completo su razón.

Cronos: Vuestro corazón anhela el poder... Y poder sagrado os otorgaré...

El rostro del hermano de Zeus pareció por momentos mostrar sorpresa en medio de la inmutabilidad predominante al ver como su padre se levantaba del majestuoso trono, caminando con el porte más bien propio de un duque, dándole a su ser una sensación de absoluta superioridad, el titán paró, dejando una larga distancia entre él y el que era su hijo.

Poseidón: ¿Vais a darme poder? ¡Qué locura! ¿Por qué el monstruo que lanzó a sus hijos al infierno cuando apenas habían nacido iba a ayudar a uno de ellos?

Cronos: Carece de importancia la respuesta a esa pregunta, tan sólo otorgaré nuevamente un poder que habíais perdido, abriré el cosmos de los dioses en el cuerpo mortal que ahora guarda vuestro espíritu.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué? ¿A que jugáis? No tiene sentido... Como tampoco lo tiene el querer pretender dar poder a un ser que luchó en el pasado...

Cronos: Nuevamente os lo digo, no es relevante la respuesta a tales dudas... - cortó mientras apuntaba con la mano abierta el cuerpo del Emperador Poseidón, quien no tardó en apuntar de inmediato su tridente como respuesta -

Poseidón: Tan presuntuoso como siempre... Padre. ¿Acaso pensáis que en vuestro encierro tenéis alguna posibilidad de enfrentarme?

Pero lo que supuestamente era un ataque alcanzó de pronto al dios de los Océanos, el haz de luz atravesó el corazón del avatar sin provocarle daño alguno, como si hubiera atravesado a un fantasma, Poseidón se mostró desconcertado, pues no sintió ningún cambio.

Cronos: Creo que ya he cumplido mi cometido, tomadlo como lo primero y lo último que recibiréis de vuestro padre.

El poderoso dios no pudo responder al Emperador del Tiempo, pues no pasaron ni segundos antes de que desapareciera del lugar, al tiempo que Cronos observaba una figura cerca del trono, cubierta por una inquietante sombra.

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Para el que fuera anteriormente el ángel olímpico más leal a Artemisa y Apolo, las recientes batallas habían sido por demás agotadoras y en cada una de ellas sintió el depravado hedor de la muerte. Primero en su batalla con el caballero astral de Plutón, y poco después con el dios Kratos, que encarnaba el vigor y la fuerza, sin embargo, algo le decía que aquellos combates no eran ni la mitad de terribles como el que le esperaba ahora, enfrentándose con la guerrera astral de Gaia.

Sencillamente su cosmos no parecía en lo absoluto humano, pues se comparaba con el de los dioses en todos los sentidos, no sólo por el incomparable poder que acompañaba a los legendarios caballeros astrales, sino porque al mismo tiempo, era un aura en absoluta comunión con el cosmos universal, como si aquella mujer fuera la encarnación de las fuerzas de la Naturaleza.

Dafne: ¡Ángel del Olimpo! Os rebelasteis en contra del Santuario uniéndoos a la indigna Atenea, como muestra de su misericordia la diosa Artemisa abogó por vuestra supervivencia. ¿Seguís insistiendo en vuestra rebelión?

La hermana de Apolo torció sus labios en una mueca de molestia, sabedora de que aquella ninfa no era como los dioses, que Dafne no obedecería una orden suya, y que si Touma decidía enfrentarla, aquella guerrera lo mataría sin dudar.

Touma: Seika... Escóndete... - murmuró en un susurro apenas audible -

Seika: Pero...

Touma: Aún puedo hacer algo... Pero si estás aquí, no podré luchar con todo mi poder...

La joven hermana de Pegaso entendía que nada podría contra un ser así, de tal modo que decidió retirarse aunque prefería estar lo más cerca posible, habiéndose alejado lo bastante como para que ambos contrincantes ni notaran su presencia, la muchacha quiso voltear hacia ellos, pero de pronto un cosmos misterioso la hundió en la tierra cual arena movediza.

Touma: Bien, ahora podré enfrentarte con todo mi cosmos, te advierto que no es a ti a quien busco, he venido a enfrentar a aquel que ha usurpado el lugar que le corresponde a la diosa Atenea.

Artemisa: ¡Touma! - exclamó preocupada, tratando de pasar más un muro de hiedra se lo impidió, luego que empezara a rodear a la astral y al que antes fue un ángel del Olimpo -

Dafne: Mi deber como caballero astral es proteger el templo del Dios Sol, de tal modo que nada impedirá que nos enfrentemos. - respondió mientras el muro de raíces terminó de cubrir un extenso campo circular de batalla - "Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que Apolo no está en el Santuario, he de acabar con él antes de que lo averigüe y los demás rebeldes tengan constancia de ello" - pensó rápidamente mientras su cosmo-energía empezaba a rodearla, con brillo divino en comunión con la Naturaleza -

Touma: "Esa mujer, sin duda no titubeará en enfrentarme, mi armadura se ha debilitado con los incesantes combates. ¡Maldición! Al menos acabaré con ella, así tenga que dejar mi vida en el camino" - pensó - ¡Estoy listo!

El antaño ángel Ícaro se abalanzo cual rayo contra Dafne, quien permanecía en suma tranquilidad como concentrando su energía, el hermano de Marin pensó por momentos que su ataque surtiría efecto pero, nada más rozar el alba de la astral, ésta desapareció, apareciendo justo detrás de él, una fuerte patada lo empujó por el suelo a los pies de Artemisa.

Dafne: Magnitud VI... En mis piernas guardo toda la furia de un terremoto, fuerza otorgada por la Madre Tierra. - dijo antes de acercarse al guerrero celeste que ahora mismo se levantaba en alarde de su incomparable voluntad y vigor -

Touma: Si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los caballeros astrales... - respondió en el momento un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por su barbilla - Me dan bastante pena... Porque nada podrán hacer... Frente a los caballeros de Atenea...

Dafne: De nada valdrá esa estupidez que otros llamarían valor, vuestra batalla con Eolo mermó toda posibilidad de que podáis hacer nada en contra de un guerrero astral, aún siendo un ángel del Olimpo.

Artemisa: ¡Alto! Exijo que respetéis a mis guerreros... ¡Touma sigue siendo un ángel del...!

Dafne: No recibiré órdenes que contradigan los hechos, este hombre es un rebelde y debe ser castigado.

La diosa de la Caza respondió las palabras de la comandante con un ataque platinado surgido de su mano derecha, el resplandor cortó el aire como si fuera la débil cuerda de una vieja guitarra y tenía como objetivo el corazón de aquella a la que deseaba las peores maldiciones, pero entonces una oleada de cosmos cortó el ataque divino, la hermana de Apolo mostró una mueca entre sorpresa y rabia, pero Touma impidió que aquella deidad siguiera atacando a la comandante.

Touma: Artemisa... No es necesario... Ahora soy un caballero de Atenea... ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Unos relámpagos púrpuras chocaron alrededor de Dafne, trozos del suelo se elevaron alrededor de la guerrera de Gaia, pero de nuevo aquella ola de energía disipó el ataque, logrando después golpear con fuerza el abdomen del ángel.

Dafne: Mi cosmos encarna la ferocidad del Eterno Mar... Igual que un maremoto. - anunció repitiendo el ataque, haciendo que Touma prácticamente cayera al suelo, sosteniéndose sólo por la rodilla -

Touma: "Imposible... ¿Acaso esta mujer controla a la misma Naturaleza? No puedo creer que los caballeros astrales, siendo seres mortales, puedan poseer tal cosmos... " - pensaba el ángel mientras se preparaba para una nueva embestida ante la preocupada diosa lunar - ¡No podrás contra esto! ¡Gran Altura!

El ataque fue devastador, logrando elevar a la guerrera miles de metros por encima del suelo hasta prácticamente dejar de ver con claridad el Santuario, el ángel sonrió confiado, pero no duró mucho su dicha pues pronto la ninfa empezó a lanzar fuertes puñetazos en el aire, lo que hizo que ambos empezaran a caer a gran velocidad.

Los lances de aquella mujer dejaban cortantes ondas expansivas y formaban pequeños e invisibles remolinos que distorsionaban el aire, Touma pudo conocer la magnitud de los ataques al recibir en la quijada uno de ellos, escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre hasta maquillar el peto de su derruida armadura, pero el hermano de Marino no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y respondió con su conocido "Relámpago Divino" que claramente surtió efecto.

Al caer aquellos dos combatientes, la diosa Artemisa corrió enseguida hacia el lugar que ahora mismo ocultaba una gran polvareda, sus brillantes ojos o pudieron atravesar el humo pero distinguió la inconfundible silueta de la guerrera astral. Al disiparse el polvo, la hermana de Apolo vio que la regente temporal del Santuario daba la espalda a un malherido Touma, que pese a una gran herida en la frente y varios moretones en los brazos se mantenía de pie, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no tambalearse.

Dafne: Inútil... Aún siendo un ángel del Olimpo seguís siendo un simple mortal que alardea poder enfrentar a los dioses... La fuerza de los huracanes es incalculable y pocas fuerzas de la naturaleza se comparan... Como veis el III nivel fue suficiente para detener vuestra absurda rebeldía...

Touma: Te equivocas en dos suposiciones... Ni ese ataque fue suficiente para detenerme... Ni soy un rebelde... Los únicos usurpadores son Apolo y los caballeros astrales, pues este es el Santuario de Atenea.

Dafne: Hum... Ángel Olímpico... Sólo la más terrible magnitud podrá con un ser tan perseverante... - comentó aún de espaldas -

Viendo un destello surgir de la mano de Dafne, Touma no dudó en jugarse el todo por el todo en un último ataque, cargando toda su cosmo-energía desató una pequeña tormenta eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo de una potencia incalculable. Sobrepasando todas las barreras de la velocidad existentes aún para los que hubiesen alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido, Touma atacó a la guerrera que apenas si se estaba volteando, pero en el momento de la colisión fue el ángel quien sintió el mayor cosmos.

El puño de la guerrera se clavó en la quijada del ángel provocando un dolor inexplicable, fue tal la potencia del ken que tras Touma surgió una gran tempestad, que destruyó todo a su paso.

Pese a su gran poder, la diosa Artemisa tuvo que concentras su divino cosmos para protegerse de los daños colaterales del ataque que incluso partió trozos de la entrada al palacio de Apolo, la destrucción era absoluta y nada parecía poder detenerla.

El hermano de Marin pensó en resistir, buscando en su interior alguna chispa que le pudiera al menos sostenerse en pie, pero aquel ataque le estaba perforando toda protección, causando que el ángel no pudiera ni respirar.

Dafne: Es inútil resistir... ¡Ángel del Olimpo vuestra rebeldía acaba aquí! ¿¡Por qué os resistís a lo evidente!? ¡¡¡RENDÍOS!!! - exclamó contrariada al ver como pese a todo aquel hombre seguía luchando, sin entender que se estaba enfrentando a la más poderosa arma que podían usar los caballeros de Atenea, la insuperable voluntad humana que es capaz de alcanzar a los dioses -

Touma: "No... Puedo... Morir... Tengo que... ¡Agh!... Indudablemente esta mujer está utilizando la potencia VI de un huracán... Pero... Si tan sólo pudiera... Sobrevivir... Quizás..." - pensaba sin dejar de responder con firmeza al poderoso ataque -

Dafne: "Viendo a ese hombre se vuelven creíbles las historias de esos caballeros, jamás en toda la Era del Mito conocí a ningún guerrero humano, capaz de sobrepasar la voluntad de los dioses y enfrentar al poder del Sol, que sólo ostentamos los caballeros astrales, de modo qué... Ese hombre jamás se rendirá, elevará su cosmos una y otra vez hasta vencer este combate... No importa que sus sentidos desaparezcan o que rompa cada uno de sus huesos, seguirá pelando mientras una partícula de su ser permanezca en este mundo... Esa verdad es indudable, y yo que debo acabar con él, lamento tener que matar a uno de los guerreros más valientes que he conocido... ¡Pero es mi deber! ¡El deber que me otorga el alba de Gaia!" - la reflexión de Dafne se cortó por una poderosa exclamación de parte de la guerrera, que incluso en medio de la tempestad que a duras penas el ángel Ícaro podía detener, se escuchó con claridad - ¡Bien Ícaro! ¡Responderé con la misma magnitud de vuestra perseverancia! ¡¡¡SÉPTIMO HURACÁN!!!

En un segundo toda esperanza que Ícaro tuviera para la victoria, se desvaneció al tiempo que todo parecía desaparecer frente a un ataque tan desolador que incluso Artemisa notó como gotas de su propia sangre recorrían su cuello, por un momento todo pareció volverse blanco, como si aquel ataque hubiese acabado con todo.

Costas del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Los heraldos de Apolo, dioses que antaño fueron reconocidos en los mismos cielos, seres cuya innegable nobleza y divinidad era admirada por los mortales, eso pensaba Eolo observando alejado a los que deberían ser sus compañeros.

Bía, aquella impulsiva titánide, hija de uno de los seres que más había llegado a repudiar a lo largo de su prolongada eternidad, aquella mujer parecía un ser frío e inexpresivo, carente de un poder significativo que pudiera resultar un problema, pero bastaba incordiar su fría tranquilidad para que mostrara lo terrible que podía ser. El dios del viento recordó la fuerza de los puñetazos de la diosa de la violencia mientras la observaba.

Proteo, el anciano dios conocido en un tiempo lejano por su don para cambiar de forma, ahora era el último poseedor del milenario don de la profecía, el último Oráculo de Delfos, capaz de ver el futuro en las aguas, quizás era por eso que los había desviado del camino para parar unos minutos frente a la costa.

Por último estaba Selene, aquella diosa que en tiempos mitológicos era la regente de la luna, desaparecida desde milenios, ahora surgía como si nada hubiera pasado como heraldo del Febo. Tenía el cabello corto, del mismo color que la luna, y una piel serena que correspondía con sus ojos tranquilos y sosegados, una kamei curiosamente rojiza le cubría del todo, lo que extrañaba al dios.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se hizo la pregunta: ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Siempre se había considerado independiente y no como un dios menor consagrado como heraldo de un olímpico, pero ahora servía al hijo de Zeus como tal, en cierta manera sentía que algún día, llegaría el momento de hacer pagar todas las humillaciones que había sufrido.

Selene: ¿Por qué nos miráis dios del viento? ¿Qué tienes que observar en nosotros? - dijo cortando los pensamientos de Eolo -

Bía: Sueña con el día en que sea admitido en el Consejo de los Doce... - dijo provocando que Eolo volteara, a través de su rostro se notaba su enfado - Aún sabiendo que sólo es... Un heraldo... Desea convertirse en un Olímpico.

La cara de la hija de Palas no cambió aún cuando el Señor del Viento empezó a ahorcarla, el dios apretó con fuerza el cuello de la titánide como muestra de su furia, pero nada provocaba en Bía que simplemente le observaba fríamente.

Proteo: Todo es... Oscuro.

Los tres dioses miraron de inmediato donde Proteo, quien miraba en las tranquilas aguas que bordaban el Santuario, la hija de Palas no tuvo siquiera que permanecer unos minutos para respirar, simplemente fue la primera en acercarse, lo que molestó a Eolo.

Proteo: _"Cuando la estrella inmortal ahogue a la bella doncella plateada, el Astro Rey dejará de brillar, pues lo habrá perdido todo, será la oscuridad del odio y la venganza lo que consuma al soberano sin brillo, y en ese momento empezará el último ciclo..." _

Aquellas palabras se hundieron en los corazones de los tres oyentes, aunque ninguno lo mostró abiertamente, Eolo se acercó al agotado profeta, quien sudaba copiosamente, al tiempo que una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la misteriosa Selene.

Río de Plata

El río antes calmado, ahora parecía el infinito océano en la peor de las tormentas, relámpagos caían abriendo brechas enormes en la tierra, las aguas se agitaban golpeando a dos figuras cubiertas por una densa oscuridad, por encima de aquella zona se formaban nubes negras que regían la tempestad, una fuerte llovizna empezó a azotar con rabia los cuerpos inmóviles de los contendientes.

La cadena punzante atacó rápidamente a Júpiter, pero este la esquivó y se dirigió cual bala a por el santo que se protegió con su cadena redonda, las aguas ahora furiosas del río saltaron cubriendo a los guerreros. El santo de Andrómeda trataba de atacar al caballero de Júpiter pero era demasiado veloz, incluso más que los santos de Oro u otros caballeros astrales, igualmente Ío no era capaz de atravesar la defensa inexpugnable de la cadena legendaria.

Ataques por todos los flancos estallaban provocando impactos más sonoros que los mismísimos rayos, Shun sintió que un relámpago caía sobre él como atraído por su armadura, por suerte la cadena redonda pudo retener la energía pero aquella distracción permitió al guerrero astral derribar al caballero ateniense con una cadena de puños y patadas, su etowashi que encarnaba la furia de los rayos se clavó en el peto del Ropaje fragmentándolo, varios trozos ensangrentados caían en el agua previamente a la caída del muchacho de verdes cabellos. Ío miraba impasible al que era su enemigo.

Ío: Tu valentía es realmente admirable caballero, y tu convicción para pelear aun en contra de tus ideales me ha conmovido... Sin embargo... Este será tu final. ¡Relámpago... De Estéropes!

Inversamente a la Tempestad Celeste, ahora los relámpagos caían sobre los guanteletes de Ío, cargándolos de una potencia inigualable y muy superior a la del Choque de Arges. Tras apuntar con su etowashi al santo, Júpiter descargo dos potentes ataques de la misma apariencia del rayo, calcinando al joven Andrómeda del que surgían fragmentos de armadura y gotas de sangre.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto el estado de Shun en ese momento, habría volteado seguro de su victoria, pero el caballero de Júpiter aún detectaba la chispa cósmica del Séptimo Sentido en aquel joven, la idea de rematarlo cruzó por su mente, sin embargo, cuando vio que el santo se levantaba, decidió esperar a que Andrómeda pudiera continuar el combate.

Shun: Aún... No estoy... Acabado... ¡Debo vencerte para salvar a Seika y a Atenea! - exclamó decidido -

Ío: ¿Tal es tu convicción caballero? ¿Serías capaz de matarme aún en contra de tus ideales?

Shun: ¿Matar...? - súbitamente, el cosmos del santo empezó a descender - "Es cierto, si quiero salvar a Atenea y a Seika, primero debo acabar con los cinco caballeros astrales, sólo así será destruida la barrera y podré salvar a Saori con la Mano de Dios pero..."

Con una mirada de decepción, Ío cargó nuevamente su ataque, provocando la rápida reacción de Shun quien por inercia lanzó la Onda del Trueno sobre el que era su enemigo, pero la punzante arma se desvío súbitamente al chocar con un gran escudo invisible, formada por la intensa aura eléctrica de Júpiter.

En aquella ocasión no sólo dos rayos habían caído sobre los guanteletes, parecía que toda la tempestad asediaba el cuerpo sereno de Ío, cargándolo de una inigualable energía que asemejaba el poder de los dioses, sin duda la poderosa figura del caballero de Júpiter era la imagen exacta de la concepción mitológica de Zeus, lo que hizo que por un momento Shun dudara pero enseguida desechó sus miedos y se dispuso atacar nuevamente.

Ío: ¡Relámpago de Estéropes!

El ataque fue mil veces más brutal que el anterior, pero en aquella ocasión no buscó destruir el cuerpo o la armadura del santo de Andrómeda, aquella corriente energética en realidad era una maniobra defensiva encubierta como un ataque directo. Cuando la punta afilada de la legendaria cadena de bronce chocó contra el Relámpago de Estéropes, fue la primera quien sufrió los peores daños, siendo la electricidad, superior al poder del arma del santo, conducida hasta llegar a Shun.

Todo el cosmos de Ío de Júpiter empezó a convertirse en pura energía eléctrica que destrozaba por completo la armadura de bronce, resquebrajándola por todas partes hasta prácticamente desintegrarla, el cuerpo del caballero de bronce se elevó por los aires antes de caer estrepitosamente en una orilla del riachuelo, el guerrero astral observó la nuevamente repetida escena del levantamiento de su oponente, asombrado en el fondo de la voluntad de Andrómeda.

Shun: "Mis cadenas... Mi armadura... Ese ataque la ha destruido casi por completo... Sólo me queda una solución pero..." - pensó entrecortadamente mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie -

Ío: Ahora que tu armadura ha sido destruida, ya no podrás soportar el Relámpago de Estéropes...

Shun: "La Tempestad Nebular... Tengo que utilizarla... Por Seika... Por Atenea..."

Ío: Tu convicción para luchar es admirable caballero... Pero aún así serán las dudas que bloquean esa convicción lo que te detenga...

Shun: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Las dudas que bloquean... Mi convicción?

Ío: No sólo el poder gana las batallas caballero, tampoco aquel que pese a todo está convencido de combatir hasta el final... No se trata luchar por luchar pues... Cuando un guerrero pelea... Lo hace por un motivo.

Shun: ¿¡Un motivo!? - repitió -

Ío: Todo depende de cuanto crees en ese motivo, en tus ideales... Si de verdad crees en ellos, si de verdad no dudas de su veracidad, entonces...

Una pausa en las sabias palabras del caballero de Júpiter fueron el preludio a un nuevo ataque, el Choque de Arges provocó que Shun escupiera sangre a borbotones por la boca y la nariz, el poder del ataque fue tal que incluso rompió varias costillas provocando una temporal parálisis de algunos segundos que el guerrero astral supo aprovechar.

Ío: Nada ni nadie podrá vencerte... ¡Relámpago de Estéropes!

No hubo tiempo para que Shun se protegiera, el ken lo golpeó de lleno hasta hacerlo sangrar por todas partes, formándose varias heridas y paralizando el cuerpo el tiempo justo para que Júpiter rematara la estrategia con un nuevo Choque de Arges que envió al santo de Andrómeda lejos dejando un surco muy profundo.

Aún en el suelo, Shun resintió un nuevo ataque, no directamente de Ío pero sí de la misma intensidad, la propia tempestad parecía ser un ser viviente, que lanzaba los Relámpagos de Estéropes con absoluta fiereza.

Ío no se asombró de que el caballero de Andrómeda se levantase, ni siquiera de que fuera capaz de resistir los continuos embistes del cielo, ya no se sorprendería más pues comprendía que la voluntad de aquel santo le haría levantarse una y otra vez hasta que no quedase ni una partícula de su ser.

Las nubes negras de la Tempestad Celeste empezaron a tomar forma de lo que parecía ser un rostro, sólo que con tres gigantes agujeros que hacían de ojos.

Shun: Esa tempestad... Esta... - murmuró en un susurro apenas audible -

Ío: La Tempestad Celeste es la representación de todo el poder de Júpiter... - empezó a decir mientras cargaba un nuevo ataque - Arges, Estéropes y Brontes eran los tres cíclopes hijos del Cielo y de la Tierra... Ellos ayudaron a Zeus a derrotar a Cronos otorgándole el Relámpago, el Rayo y... El Trueno. Es por eso que el espíritu de estos seres es ahora mi fuente de poder, pues sus almas acabaron maldecidas por el Rey de los Titanes y fueron consumidas por la Esfera de Júpiter cuando el dios Apolo acabó con ellos.

Shun: "Sí... Algo así contaba el Maestro Albiore... La leyenda de cómo Zeus recibió su poder de los poderosos cíclopes, quienes fueron milenios más tarde destruidos por Apolo en venganza a que la centella que entregaron a su padre fue la que exterminó a su hijo... Asclepio" - recordó antes de tener que esquivar un ataque de Ío, por primera vez había esquivado el Choque de Arges pero en verdad las heridas ya eran demasiadas -

Ío: No ganarás esta batalla huyendo caballero. ¡Tempestad Celeste!

Tres potentes ataques descendieron del cielo al son del chasquido de dedos de Ío, por suerte la cadena redonda pudo detener parte de la potencia del impacto pero luego empezó a resquebrajarse ante el asombro de Andrómeda, quien cayó de rodillas sangrando mientras a su alrededor el ropaje sagrado se desintegraba definitivamente, sintiendo la presencia de Júpiter frente a él levantó la mirada, con el rostro completamente destrozado.

Shun: ¿Por qué esas palabras? ¿Por qué sin ser un ser malvado deseas tanto combatir conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres que pelee? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡Agh!!

Impasible, el caballero de Júpiter agarró del cuello a Andrómeda, levantándolo varios metros por encima y apretando con una furia no reflejada en sus ojos o su alma, por inercia el brazo del santo estuvo a punto de agarrar el de Júpiter para liberarse, pero el guerrero astral tan sólo lo atrapó y quebró, produciendo un dolor insoportable en el caballero de Atenea.

Ío: No sólo los seres malignos combaten... También son necesarios buenas almas para combatir a aquellas que atentan contra los inocentes. ¿Acaso no has comprendido nada en todas las guerras santas que has combatido, Shun de Andrómeda? - preguntó apretando fuertemente, lo que no impidió que el caballero le respondiera -

Shun: Los combates no son... Necesarios... La lucha sólo conducirá a otra más, y otra, y otra... Jamás acabará... Nunca podrás convencerme de lo contrario...

Ío: Hum. Pero teniendo ese modo de pensar, has enfrentado a mil e incluso matado... ¿Me equivoco?

Shun: ¡¡No!! Yo enfrentaba a aquellos enemigos para... Proteger a Atenea y... Ayudar a mis amigos... ¡¡¡AGH!!!

Ío: ¿Y por qué ahora no luchas con todo tu potencial caballero? ¿Por qué me aburres con esta farsa? ¿Por qué deshonras este duelo con tu compasión?

Shun: Argh... Yo...

Ío: Te diré por qué... Tu convicción no es lo suficientemente fuerte, no crees que aquello por lo que luchas merezca verdaderamente combatir conmigo... Por tanto, no eres capaz de desatar todo tu potencial porque en realidad... No te importa tanto la hermana de Pegaso ni la vida de la princesa Atenea.

Shun: Eso es... mentira... - dijo desfallecido, apesadumbrado por la certeza de las palabras de Júpiter, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvar a Seika y a Atenea, pero aún así no era capaz de vencer a Júpiter -

Ío: Ahora que sabes la razón de tu derrota, es hora de acabar este combate... Pues no tiene sentido enfrentar a alguien que no tiene deseos de pelear. Primero atravesaré tu corazón con el Choque de Arges... y luego haré que todo el interior de tu cuerpo muera con los Relámpagos de Estéropes... Nunca me ha gustado torturar a mi enemigo... Te prometo que será rápido.

Shun: "¿Qué? No puede ser... Mi cuerpo no me responde... No puedo morir así... Tengo que salvar a Seika y a Saori... Tengo... Que vencer..." ¡Tormenta Nebular!

El estallido cósmico fue tan tremendo que logró separar a Júpiter de Shun de inmediato, pero el astral no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido e hizo ademán de querer acercarse, resintiendo un poderoso vendaval que se volvía más y más poderoso conforme él hacía esfuerzos por moverse.

Tal era la potencia del ken que incluso la tempestad viviente era incapaz de volver a lanzar sus relámpagos sobre el cuerpo del poderoso santo de bronce, quién encendía su cosmos más allá del Séptimo Sentido.

Shun: Esta es la Tormenta Nebular, un ataque que genera un tornado que poco a poco se transformará en una tempestad que destruirá todo lo que se cruce en su camino. Por favor... ¡Detente!

Ío: Si me detengo Shun... Si dejas que yo viva, jamás podrás alcanzar a la hermana de Pegaso ni salvar a la princesa Atenea... Sabiendo eso... ¿Tratas de salvarme?

Shun: ¡Tiene que haber otra manera!

Ío: No la hay...

Júpiter, como muestra de su absoluto poder, provocó que un tirabuzón descendiera de la nube oscura que aún trataba de quebrar la tempestad nebular de Andrómeda. La poderosa fuerza se adentró rápidamente cubriendo por completo a Ío.

Shun: ¡No lo hagas! Si te mueves... La tormenta...

Ío: Andrómeda... Tu verdadero poder hace que entienda porque te escogí a ti como mi rival, agradezco al caballero de Saturno que te haya atraído hasta aquí. Caballero, tu tormenta es realmente poderosa, y sólo puede ser contrarrestada por mi más poderoso ken, nunca pensé que alguien, siendo un mortal, me hiciera recurrir al poder de Brontes.

En medio de toda la oscuridad de la columna de nubes negras que surgía del cielo y cubría a Ío, se empezaba a denotar una luz cegadora, al tiempo que varias chispas surgían, por un momento Shun creyó que la tormenta no estaba causando daños a Júpiter pero el ver varios fragmentos de su alba sobrevolar la zona hizo que, por un momento, temiera por su vida... Pero fueron las constantes palabras de Ío las que contrarrestaron esa compasión, el caballero comenzó a entender que, si no ganaba esa batalla, no podría hacer nada para salvar a Seika y Atenea.

Shun: No tengo más remedio que hacerlo... Perdóname... ¡Que se desate la Tempestad Nebular!

Ío: ¡Por el poder de la tempestad! ¡Tormenta Celestial de Brontes!

Un aterrador choque de cosmos comenzó a provocar una gran devastación en la zona, el río desembocó mientras toda la superficie era despedazada por relámpagos y golpes furiosos del viento, no sólo eran poderosos ataques, sino que en fuerza eran exactamente iguales, lo que hacía que, al no poder superarse, destruyeran todo a su alrededor.

Shun: "Ah... No es suficiente... Tengo que... Usar todo mi cosmos o si no..."

Un nuevo ataque con forma de tirabuzón de la tempestad cayó sobre la zona, esta vez directo a por Andrómeda, provocando una fuerte presión que empequeñeció el cosmos del santo, pero el joven guerrero no se dio por vencido, recordando cada una de las razones por las que seguía peleando, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros... A su hermano.

Shun: Ikki... Siempre has podido salvarme... Pero ya no... ¡Es el momento de que luche por mí mismo!

En medio de aquella columna oscura repleta de energía eléctrica, Ío sonreía para sí al ver como la armadura de Andrómeda resurgía en su forma divina, inmediatamente las cadenas rompieron la barrera que provocaba el choque de kens rodeando la mentada columna.

Shun: Elévate cosmos... Más allá del Séptimo Sentido... Cruza las barreras y explota... ¡CICLÓN NEBULAR!

Increíblemente, toda la tempestad desatada por ambos contendientes fue regresada en contra de Júpiter, las cadenas de Andrómeda giraban alrededor de una columna llegando a palpar el cielo, alrededor de estas se formó el ataque máximo, un poderoso ciclón que barrió con todo su alrededor, cuando todo terminó, Shun cayó exhausto debido al esfuerzo, sin poder conocer el resultado del ataque.

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Dafne estaba conmocionada, sentimiento compartido por Artemisa, ambas habían visto lo que el ataque de la primera había causado al lugar, pero en medio de todo aquello, recubierto por una armadura pulcramente blanca, permanecía de pie el antiguo ángel de Ícaro.

Touma _"¿Quién... Eres?"_

_- "Soy tu destino Touma... Desde tu nacimiento debías convertirte en el Caballero del Pájaro Celestial... Sin embargo los dioses lo impidieron cambiando tu destino... por el de otra persona" _

La guerrera de Gaia notó enseguida que la aparente serenidad de Ícaro era fachada, y que en su interior estaba completamente agotado, por lo que decidió acabar con él antes de que se recuperase.

Bastó un amenazante paso para que el sonido de un arco al tensarse llamara la atención de Dafne, quien quedó sorprendida al ver como una soberbia Artemisa le estaba apuntando a ella, pero el asombro fue pronto superado por una inescrutable frialdad.

Dafne: ¿Qué locura hacéis... Diosa de la Luna?

Artemisa: ¡Touma, márchate!

Touma: ¿Artemisa... Por qué? - pregunto extrañado de la actitud de la diosa -

Artemisa:. ¡Huye! ¡Yo me ocuparé de esta insolente!

Touma bajó la cabeza, Artemisa seguía teniendo esperanzas en que, algún día, él abandonara a Atenea y volviera a ser un ángel del Olimpo, pero él sabía perfectamente que jamás las cosas serían como antes, no ahora que se había reencontrado con su hermana, cuyo recuerdo los dioses estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle.

Pero algo cruzó su mente en ese entonces ¡Seika! La hermana de Pegaso había desaparecido de pronto, quizás había sido atrapada de nuevo, debía alejarse aprovechando la oportunidad que Artemisa le otorgaba... Aunque en el fondo le preocupaba que aquella mujer pudiera vencer a la deidad de la Luna y la Caza.

Touma: "Ella es una diosa... Pero Seika... Me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella..."

Sin decir una palabra Touma miró por momentos a la diosa de la Luna, asintiendo, Dafne hizo ademán de querer detenerle pero la velocidad de Touma superaba incluso la de la luz, resignada a tener que enfrentar a Artemisa, miró de reojo una zona cubierta de sombras, donde permanecía expectante un ser envestido con una gloria, lo que denotaba su rango de ángel del Olimpo.

Dafne: ¿A qué esperáis? Ese traidor ha escapado cobardemente... ¡Id por su cabeza!

Sin decir nada el ángel asintió servilmente, nadie se había percatado de su presencia especialmente porque su cosmos era aparentemente muy bajo, pero en realidad aquel guerrero era la baza secreta de Apolo por si los caballeros astrales eran derrotados, aquel ángel era mucho más de lo que aparentaba pues su poder provenía directamente de Apolo, por esa razón, Dafne confiaba plenamente en que acabaría con el rebelde Touma.

Artemisa: ¿Por qué has enviado a un ser tan débil contra Touma? ¿Menosprecias el poder de aquel que ha soportado tus ataques? - preguntó sin dejar de apuntar el corazón de la astral -

Dafne: Hum, sois vos quien menosprecia su poder al rogarle que escape, al pecado de rebeldía tendrá que añadírsele la deshonra de la cobardía en su juicio... ¡Cuando esté en Hades!

Cientos de miles de raíces surgieron del suelo abalanzándose a por Artemisa, pero la diosa simplemente disparó sus poderosas flechas sagradas destruyéndolas, su velocidad y habilidad hizo que algunas saetas evadieran las destrozadas raíces y cayeran sobre la guerrera de Gaia, quien las destruyó junto a las ramas restantes con un ataque de su cosmos en forma de ola.

Artemisa: ¿A tal punto llega tu soberbia que atacas a una diosa? No eres más que una arrogante oportunista.

Dafne: Vuestra traición sólo puede ser castigada con la muerte... Artemisa, yo Dafne, como regente temporal del Santuario y caballero astral de la Naturaleza, decreto que debéis ser ajusticiada sin tener en cuenta vuestra divinidad... Yo seré vuestra juez, jurado y verdugo inmediato.

Artemisa no hizo caso de las amenazas de Dafne y lanzó una lluvia de flechas que cubrieron el cielo, pero en un alarde de velocidad la astral de Gaia las esquivó en un ataque directo contra la diosa, quien desapareció y volvió a aparecer lejos, la poderosa caballero de Apolo notó como las saetas que hacía poco habían caído sobre ella desaparecían, dando a entender que sin duda eran producto del cosmos de la hermana de Apolo, y por tanto, mortales.

Dafne mostró una mirada sombría que sorprendió a Artemisa, quien no era capaz de entender como una mortal tenía la osadía de querer enfrentarla. De pronto, el de la mano de la ninfa surgió una luz que tomó forma de arco, el arma astral de Gaia.

Dafne: Artemisa... No debisteis desafiarme.

Artemisa: Muchacha insolente... Le robaste la cordura a mi hermano pero... ¡Tu muerte cambiará eso!

Ambas mujeres se miraron directamente a los ojos, siendo Dafne la que se encontraba más serena, el rencor de la diosa de la Luna era palpable y eso hacía que la balanza estuviera a favor de la regente de Gaia.

Río de Plata

Ío: El Ciclón Nebular. ¿Acaso el verdadero poder de Andrómeda? No, estoy seguro de que ese joven es mucho más poderoso y aun así, aun habiendo usado menos partes de su poder de la que debería... Él... - la armadura de Júpiter se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos, mientras su portador cruzaba el pequeño lago formado por la explosión, al llegar a la superficie, giró para ver nuevamente a aquel que le había derrotado - Me ha vencido... ¿Será que realmente tu convicción supera al ideal de los caballeros astrales? La caída del Olimpo... Por un mundo libre de dioses...

Las aguas empezaban a calmarse y de la tempestad surgieron dos cosmos invisibles al ojo humano, mas con un aura indudablemente divina, Ío se percató de esto, y sonrió para sí.

Ío: Compañeros... Aún siendo una maldición lo que os ha atado a mí, habéis sido leales y nunca me habéis decepcionado, no os entristezcáis por esta derrota, pues yo me alegro de morir tras una batalla como esta. Id con aquel joven que ha logrado el milagro de derrotar a un caballero astral... Pues ese joven es sin duda merecedor de vuestro respeto... y poder.

Obedeciendo la petición de Júpiter, las almas de Arges y Estéropes se dirigieron al inconsciente Shun, introduciéndose cada uno en una de las cadenas, haciéndose uno con la poderosa constelación de Andrómeda, ante un satisfecho Ío, que veía el cielo como esperando algo.

Ío: Selene... El Cielo me reunirá nuevamente contigo. ¿Es ese tu deseo Brontes? ¿Desaparecer de la existencia junto a mí? Respetaré tu decisión en honor a tantas batallas que hemos vivido juntos. - hizo una pausa, en la que vio que la llovizna paraba y que los relámpagos dejaban de caer - ¡Desenlace de Brontes!

El trueno marcó el final de la tempestad, y calcinó a Ío, quien quedó firme sin gesto de dolor o pena, de su cuerpo no quedó vestigio alguno pues la fuerza de Brontes era absoluta, en otro lugar del Santuario, Caronte de Plutón recibió las últimas palabras del hombre al que consideraba su padre.

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

Entre un gran montón de escombros, producto de la caída de dos poderosos guerreros, Seiya tambaleaba cansado, pero sonriente al saberse ganador de aquel combate, el sentir nuevamente el cosmos de Atenea hizo que olvidara todo lo que había a su alrededor, podía ser presa de cualquier ataque en aquel momento pero una voz firme hizo que el Pegaso volteara.

Caronte: Pegaso... ¿Acaso eso te enseñó tu maestra? ¿A dar la espalda a tus enemigos?

No tardó un segundo en voltear para atacar pero sus meteoros desaparecieron tras un ataque de oscuridad, varios espinos negros atravesaron como tentáculos el peto del santo y atrajeron al caballero hacia el inescrutable Plutón, en cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de aquella maniática sonrisa que lo había caracterizado.

Seiya trató de zafarse pero era imposible, pronto se sintió inmerso en el aura siniestra de Caronte, que cubría el alrededor del regente de la Oscuridad como si fuera un escudo pero en realidad sólo era una muestra automática del verdadero poder del astral.

Realmente parecía que aquel caballero astral iba a consumir al santo de Pegaso pero no, cuando el caballero ateniense estuvo a un solo segundo de chocar con Caronte, éste lo agarró del cuello clavándole sus filosas garras como colmillos de perro infernal, la mirada de Plutón se ensombreció aún más, consumidas por un sentimiento de rencor que ahogaba el cosmos divino de Seiya.

Caronte: Se acabaron los juegos... Ahora morirás.

Más allá del Tiempo y el Espacio

Poseidón aún se preguntaba que esperaba conseguir su padre, no, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Poco después de ser vencido, la diosa de la Tierra, la Anciana Gea, lanzó a los gigantes en contra del Olimpo, habitado por dioses demasiado jóvenes, fue entonces cuando el Rey de los Titanes, en alarde de su poder, abrió las puertas de la Gran Voluntad en varias deidades que, junto a los Crónidas, pasaron a convertirse en los legendarios Señores del Monte Olimpo: Apolo, Hefesto, Hermes, Atenea, Afrodita y Artemisa.

Ares fue relegado de tal bendición, por propia decisión de Cronos aquella deidad belicosa no recibió poder, irónico fue que, poco tiempo después de eso, el hijo mayor de Zeus y Hera pasó a ser el más odiado de todo el Monte Olimpo, cuya maldad y sed de sangre y poder sólo se comparaba a la del mismísimo Señor del Inframundo.

Desde aquel momento, cada vez que el destino intentaba aplastar a los dioses que habían derrocado a los titanes, el propio Cronos lo impedía, de forma indirecta salvaba a sus verdugos haciendo que ni el mismo Poseidón entendiera, que era lo que realmente buscaba su padre, muchos, como él mismo, pensaban que quizás nunca le bastó el Trono del Universo... Tal vez, eso no era suficiente para el Emperador del Tiempo.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscas padre? ¿¡Qué buscas!?

Una onda expansiva cubrió por momentos la zona, iluminando un recinto como en medio del vacío. Unas presencias llamaron la atención del dios, cuyo cabello se movió ligeramente ante una brisa que sólo podía provenir de un ser.

Poseidón: Eolo...

Eolo: Poseidón... He venido a acabar con vuestra rebelde existencia...

Poseidón: No me hagáis reír... Siempre deseasteis eso... Destruirme para ocupar un asiento en el Consejo de Dioses... No es necesario combatir... Simplemente hazlo... Sentaos en el asiento de Poseidón... Porque muy pronto... ¡El Olimpo será destruido y yo, Poseidón, me convertiré en el Dios Supremo!

Eolo sonrió siniestramente, mientras tras de él surgían los dioses enviados por Apolo, la fría diosa de la violencia, la enigmática Selene y el misterioso profeta marino, Poseidón simplemente los apuntó con su tridente, sin mostrar asombro o preocupación.

Poseidón: ¿Cuatro dioses contra mí?... Insultáis mi poder...

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Saludos nuevamente, aquí les traigo el capítulo 21 (jajaja, disculpen el desorden de tiempos, trato de escribir cuando me llega la inspiración... Échenle la culpa del retraso a Naraku, él es el culpable jajaja). Me ha gustado como quedó el capítulo y espero saber las opiniones de los lectores sobre los grandes combates que han ocurrido, no sólo era el momento de reafirmar el poder de Touma sino de darle un cambio necesario a Andrómeda para las siguientes batallas (y que, por una vez, no lo salve Ikki). Si alguien se pregunta ¿de dónde sacaste a ese ángel misterioso? Precisamente estuvo presente cuando Apolo se encontraba en el Santuario, y era el que se ocupaba de Seika. Sin más que añadir, responderé sus comentarios, críticas en: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	23. ¡Guerra en Asgard! Los Dos Soles

**Capítulo 22**

"¡Guerra en Asgard! Los Dos Soles"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:45 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

El Fénix encendió su cosmos para protegerse de las sagradas armas del dios de la forja, aquella armas de doble filo giraban mortalmente en movimientos aleatorios sobre sí mismas, formando esferas de luz donde era imposible notar cual era el filo y cual era la empuñadura, el santo se dispuso a atacar a Hefesto en cuando se libró de las armas pero increíblemente éstas regresaron cual bumerang, rozando los costados del caballero de Atenea, quien en un acto de voluntad se mantuvo firme pese al dolor.

Ikki observó detenidamente las armas, que flotaban en el aire sobre los hombros del dios griego, el santo notó la gran diferencia que había entre el brillo platinado de las hojas y el oro solar de las empuñaduras, trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en aquello para luego abalanzarse en contra de Hefesto.

La deidad regente del Etna negó con la cabeza, y lanzó mentalmente las dos hachas sagradas, con valentía e impulsividad Ikki golpeó rápidamente las dos esferas celestes que en realidad eran armas deseosas de desgarrarlo, sobrepasando la velocidad de la luz y haciendo caso omiso a si había logrado detener o no el ataque del dios, el santo de bronce desató frente a Hefesto su temible Fénix Incandescente, provocando una gran explosión que barrió con todo.

Con pequeñas heridas en los nudillos, el Fénix exhalaba y aspiraba a un ritmo acelerado, viendo sorprendido a un inmutable Hefesto y las dos hachas sobrevolando nuevamente sobre él, no había servido de nada el ataque, o eso pensó Ikki antes de ver como unas minúsculas gotas de un líquido extraño empezaban a caer al suelo.

Hefesto: Caballero... Veo con gusto que no me equivoqué al no subestimar tu fuerza previamente, habéis logrado lo que nadie ha podido en milenios, hacer que el Icor, sangre de dioses, caiga nuevamente sobre la superficie de la Madre Gea.

Ikki: No he venido aquí por tus halagos Olímpico, he llegado hasta aquí para conseguir aquello que nos ayudará a enfrentar a los dioses. ¡El Oro Impío saldrá de este Santuario así tenga que poner mi vida en ello!

Hefesto: Sois obstinado... Creedme caballero cuando os digo, que no pienso quedarme atrás, honraré vuestro valentía mostrándoos algo más que mis poderes mentales. ¡Gran Presión!

Un ataque invisible golpeó a un apresurado Fénix, quien de pronto se vio paralizado por el cosmos de su oponente, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado haciendo el sencillo y cotidiano acto de respirar el peor de los sacrificios, enseguida aquella misteriosa fuerza que lo apresaba empezó a hacer mella en él, provocando no sólo una terrible presión exterior sino una abrasadora explosión desde dentro que propulsó al santo en el aire, donde fue presa de incesantes explosiones antes de caer al piso.

En un acto algo apresurado Hefesto volteó y empezó a alejarse, creyendo que había ganado la batalla, si aquel dios hubiera estado atento a los inhumanos logros de los caballeros de bronce no habría cometido tal error, que lo llevó a ser atrapado por las temibles llamas del Fénix.

Hefesto: El Fénix renace de sus cenizas... - comentó en un susurro apenas audible, atreviéndose a esbozar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa repleta de satisfacción -

El poderoso ataque de Ikki, las conocidas Alas del Fénix Volador, provocaron que el dios encendiera nuevamente su cosmos y atacara directamente al caballero ateniense, al voltear provocó un corte en el aire que paralizó el ataque del Fénix por unos valiosos segundos que el dios aprovechó para desatar un poderoso ataque en el pecho del santo, ejerciendo nuevamente una presión inhumana, que hizo que el valiente guerrero nipón escupiera sangre. Sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente para que el caballero desistiera y, en una muestra de su gran poder, volvió a atacar con toda su fuerza, el ataque fue devuelto doblemente poderoso y lanzó contra la pared al hermano de Andrómeda.

Hefesto: Olvidáis un detalle importante caballero... Soy un dios, al igual que Poseidón, Hades o el mismo Apolo, pertenezco a la casta de los Doce Olímpico, Señores del Universo. Es por esa razón que me siento ofendido ante un esfuerzo tan minúsculo, es mi deseo sentir el poder que tanto temen los dioses y hasta que no me lo demostréis Fénix, no permitiré que siquiera toquéis la armadura de Serpentario.

Ikki abrió los ojos consternado, ya de pie sin aparentes daños importantes. Veía algo distinto en aquel dios con el que ahora se enfrentaba, pese a que la inseparable soberbia de los dioses le acompañaba cual garrapata, aquel ser parecía mostrar una admiración y respeto por él, realmente no era como el resto de deidades que había tenido que enfrentar junto a sus compañeros.

Ikki: Deja las palabras a un lado... El combate apenas está en los preliminares. - respondió con su habitual tonto sonriente, siendo respondido por el poderoso cosmos de Hefesto -

Nuevamente el japonés peliazul fue espectador del inconmensurable poder mental del dios de la forja. Cual lemuriano la deidad regente del Etna lanzó una fuerza invisible que provocó estragos en todo el lugar, el amplio radio de destrucción no parecía amenazar al santo, quien se encontraba algo alejado, sin embargo pronto el caballero ateniense pudo percatarse de una lluvia de piedras preciosas en bruto con filos punzantes, posiblemente provenientes del suelo de aquel templo.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Ikki lanzó un ataque de fuego que desapareció aquella amenaza pero que permitió la llegada de una mayor, pues las armas guardianas de Hefesto atravesaron el tormento de fuego, provocado por las Alas del Fénix, en busca de acabar con aquel que osaba enfrentarse a su creador.

Pero Ikki no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo en nimiedades, su misión era obtener el Oro Impío lo más pronto posible, sí, debía ir en ayuda de sus compañeros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pronto los divinos ojos del hijo de Zeus pudieron ver como su adversario regresaba más poderoso que nunca. ignorando las peligrosas armas que le perseguían, el santo atacó cual bólido al dios herrero, que ejerció nuevamente una presión sobre su enemigo, quien esbozó una clara sonrisa de victoria.

Ikki: Un mismo ataque no funciona dos veces contra un caballero, aunque seas un dios... ¡Este es tu fin! ¡Fénix Incandescente!

Las llamas infernales desatadas fueron tan terribles que impidieron el movimiento de las armas de Hefesto, pero éste no se mostró excesivamente sorprendido, ni aún cuando la flamígera figura del caballero de Atenea estaba a un solo paso de poder golpearle el dios mostró signos de preocupación, simplemente, antes de que el joven nipón pudiera hacer algo, el dios desató nuevamente la Gran Presión, fragmentos de la armadura del Fénix sobrevolaron los aires maquillados de sangre, mirados por un frío Olímpico que empujó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ikki lejos, dejando un pequeño surco.

Asgard Septentrional

Para el guerrero divino Loki, portador de la armadura Fenrir que simbolizaba a una de las terribles criaturas que protagonizaban el Ragnarok, el ver a varios centauros a su alrededor sólo le indicaba la ineptitud del resto de protectores de su tierra, el servidor de Odín mordió con furia sus labios de sólo pensar que el frente que se había formado en las estepas meridionales hubiera caído.

Dirigidos por un verdadero gigante, los heraldos de la antiguamente noble raza de los centauros se abalanzaron sobre Loki, quien sólo sonrió con soberbia, la mayor parte de los que trataron de atacar se quedaron estáticos en el aire, recibiendo como última vista la arrogante mirada del más fiel discípulo de Dolbar, la legendaria Espada de Fuego de Ull, otro guerrero divino, había segado las vidas de aquellos que osaron encarar a los guerreros divinos.

El líder de aquel pequeño grupo carraspeó, pero pronto recuperó la compostura sabedor de su superioridad para con el resto de los centauros, deseoso de convertirse en uno de los nuevos cardenales del ejército, aquel siervo de Apolo sólo tenía en mente exterminar a aquellos dos valientes asgardianos, a los que él consideraba insectos.

Chasqueando los dedos logró, ante un indignado Loki, que una docena de centauros con relucientes armaduras bañadas por el sol surgieran, una lluvia helada empezaba a caer maldiciendo a aquellos asesinos que osaban pisar las tierras de Asgard, cruel y rencoroso, el tiempo se tornó violento, haciendo que una tormenta de nieve nublara la vista de los centauros.

El de gran estatura esperó pacientemente a que el impulsivo Loki empezara la contienda, obteniendo rápidamente el resultado esperado. El poderoso guerrero divino se vio rápidamente flanqueado por tres guerreros armados con lanzas, las cuales empezaron a buscar incansablemente el corazón del asgardiano para finalizar con la vida de Loki.

En un intento de ayudar a su compañero, Ull trató de desollar a aquellos centauros, pero su feroz ataque cortante fue inmediatamente bloqueado por un escudo, perteneciente a uno de los centauros, su larga melena rojiza e intensa mirada hicieron que el asgardiano se diera cuenta de que no estaba frente a un enemigo cualquiera.

Con una sonrisa poseída por la satisfacción del aroma de la victoria, el gigantesco centauro observaba con deleite como Loki era atravesado por las lanzas y apaleado incesantemente por sus hombres, el goce que sentía en aquel momento le impidió prever el ataque del tercer campeón de Odín, Rung, el hombre que asemejaba la altura y resistencia de una montaña, los centauros que aguardaban tras su capitán cayeron presa de dos discos cortantes que emitían cosmos eléctrico.

Alertado por la muerte de varios soldados, el capitán de aquel contingente indicó rápidamente al resto que eliminase a aquel mastodonte, las flechas llovieron sobre el gigante pero apenas si atravesaron la densa armadura de Rung. Que simplemente los aplastó, ante la mirada atónita del gigantesco guerrero.

La llegada de Rung provocó que los tres atacantes que hacía poco vencían a Loki, fueran atravesados por el cosmos del guerrero divino. El gigante no mostró signos de flaqueza cuando el poderoso lobo asgardiano se abalanzó a por él, pues la oportuna ayuda de su compañero salvó la situación, el escudo del centauro que antes peleaba con Ull, rasgó la espalda del líder de los campeones de Odín gracias a los filosos pinchos que recorrían sus bordes.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Asgardianos necios... ¡Nosotros los centauros somos los verdaderos guerreros! ¡Vosotros sólo sois una burda imitación de nuestra noble raza! - exclamó el capitán mientras Rung preparaba sus armas - Perro insolente... ¡Te enseñaré lo que es la verdadera fuerza!

Sin más el orgulloso centauro clavó su puño, la sangre brotó rápidamente ante la mirada repleta de deleite que mostraba el poderoso capitán, sólo un terrible grito lo alejó de aquella aparente victoria, su compañero del escudo había sido golpeado por los otros guerreros divinos, siendo la aparentemente indestructible protección rasgada por la espada de Ull. Al mismo tiempo que un furioso Loki apretaba con fuerza el cuello del centauro.

Rung: ¿Noble raza? ¡Que sabrán ratas como vosotros de nobleza! ¡Nosotros somos los guerreros divinos del Señor Odín y no tememos a seres tan patéticos! - exclamó orgulloso mientras apartaba de un puñetazo al gigante, quien se tambaleó torpemente antes de recuperar la firmeza que lo había caracterizado -

- Maldito perro asgardiano... ¡SOBIESKY! ¡Déjate de estupideces y acaba con esos...!

Un desgarrados ataque repleto de chispas relampagueantes cortó la orden del capitán del inexistente contingente de centauros, sorprendentemente el cuarto guerrero divino había logrado lo que ni Rung pudo con su fuerza de gigante, derribar al centauro líder.

Rung: ¡Beowulf de Grendel! ¡Ya era hora... Agh!

Con desdén el gigantesco asgardiano vio que algunas esquirlas de la armadura del centauro se habían quedado en la herida, sin reparo las arrancó, mostrando que su cuerpo era terriblemente resistente a los ataques.

- Con que Beowulf... ¡Todos los asgardianos son igual de inútiles! - exclamó el capitán centauro lleno de furia encendiendo un cosmos, lo que hizo que el recién llegado desatara relámpagos en respuesta al reto -

Loki y Ull maldijeron al ver como aquel al que llamaban Sobiesky se había escapado de su asedio, el valiente espadachín de Odín se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo corte, pero el líder de los guerreros divinos paró su acción, viendo como el escudo de aquel guerrero empezaba a brillar intensamente.

Antes de que los campeones de Odín pudieran siquiera dejar escapar una sílaba, el escudo del centauro emitió una abrasadora luz en forma de láser, por mera suerte los guerreros divinos escaparon al ataque directo pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que Sobiesky podía movilizar aquel haz, los portadores de armaduras sagradas decidieron separarse y atacar al centauro desde los flancos, pero el enemigo fue más inteligente y dio un rápido giro sobre sí mismos que lanzó a Ull por los aires y paralizó a Loki dañándole la pierna.

Sobiesky: Pobres necios... Nosotros somos el Ejército del Sol y vosotros lo rehuís con vuestro absurdo sacrificio, esta tierra está cubierta de necedad y debe ser purificada por la luz de la verdad... ¡La verdad de los dioses!

Rung carraspeó al oír desde su posición alejada las arrogantes palabras de aquel centauro, de inmediato hizo ademán de ir a por él pero entonces sintió un dolor punzante en la columna, detrás de él un ser delgado y con el tamaño y aspecto de un niño le había clavado una monstruosa lanza repleta de espinos de hierro, asemejando a una rosa. Furioso, el guerrero divino se sintió impotente, más porque Beowulf se había enfrascado en un veloz duelo contra el capitán de aquel contingente.

Los gruesos puños del gigantesco siervo de Apolo no lograban siquiera rozar al frío y misterioso Beowulf, el cual se limitaba a esquivar continuamente los golpes. La estrategia que el campeón de Odín estaba llevando a cabo sería clara para cualquiera que observara la situación fríamente: Se limitaba a enfurecer el ego de su enemigo para que éste perdiera los estribos y entonces dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero el fornido gigante no era capaz de entender aquella estrategia desde su posición de guerrero con el orgullo herido, la facilidad con que Beowulf esquivaba sus ataques era algo que definitivamente era incapaz de soportar. En un arriesgado movimiento el capitán hizo intento de arrollar con su cosmos a Beowulf, el aura del centauro se tornó en lenguas de fuego que por momentos arrasaron con todo.

Por un momento el capitán creyó haber desintegrado el cuerpo de su enemigo, craso error pues, en una velocidad increíble en comparación con la del resto de guerreros de Odín, Beowulf se colocó a espaldas del gigante, agarrándolo y elevándolo varios cientos de metros para luego caer en picado.

Rung, por su parte, seguía sintiendo una irritante impotencia de no poder ayudar a sus compañeros, aquel pequeño centauro cuyo cuerpo no denotaba más de diez años lo había levantado increíblemente por los aires con su lanza, la cual manejaba como una suerte de palanca.

- Sangre... Huelo a... Sangre... - dijo con voz aguda el joven antes de lanzar al gigantesco guerrero contra el suelo asgardiano. Su rostro frío y carente de emociones se había visto maquillado por varias gotas de sangre provenientes de Rung -

Sobiesky: ¡Euritión! - exclamó, llamando la atención de Grendel quien volteó enseguida a ver a aquel que había derribado a Loki y Ull -

El primer pensamiento del misterioso guerrero de la armadura de Grendel fue la de ocuparse de aquel centauro del escudo pero, antes de dar un solo paso, el joven que recientemente había derribado a Rung se le puso enfrente. Euritión, el capitán derrotado por la habilidad de Beowulf, se había recuperado del ataque pero simplemente se quedó de brazos cruzados con una amplia sonrisa.

Euritión: Ja, ja, ja. Pobre necio asgardiano, no podrás con ese... Niño demonio... A él no podrás engañarlo... ¡Agrio! Aplasta a este perro insolente... Te lo ordena tu capitán...

Obedeciendo cual máquina, Agrio se abalanzó velozmente contra Beowulf, dando pie a una nueva batalla, al tiempo que Ull, Loki y Rung, volvían a levantarse, listos para encarar al resto de centauros.

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

El milenario Árbol del Universo se había convertido en espectador de la mayor batalla de todos los tiempos, el colapso de dos soles incandescentes habían comenzado, y no habría piedad por parte de ninguno de los dos hermanos que ahora se enfrentaban, ninguno cedería ante el poder del otro pues en ambos estaba grabado el deseo de ganar, el deseo de obtener una victoria que conllevaría la gloria eterna.

Mientras la tormenta de hielo le impedía observar a su alrededor, Abel empezó a ignorar sus cinco sentidos, verdaderamente los dioses no requerían de aquellos, pues sus inconmensurables cosmos les eran suficiente, no tardó en descubrir la posición de su hermanastro, quien formó a su alrededor un escudo de brillo resplandeciente para bloquear la esfera verdosa que el hijo de Zeus le lanzó.

El contraataque del Olímpico no se hizo esperar, lenguas de fuego atravesaban la nieve de tormenta en busca de Abel pero éste simplemente usó su cosmos para regresar el ataque. Apolo se vio obligado a atender aquel ken, lo que impidió que se percatara de su hermano, éste acercó una esfera de energía al pecho del létida. La explosión enfureció al hermano de Artemisa quien respondió con una energía de increíble temperatura que quemó los sagrados ropajes de su hermano, lanzándolo miles de metros por el suelo.

Abel escupió sangre, sangre divina, el Icor cayó suavemente sobre las pulcras tierras asgardianas ante la furia del métida, quien de inmediato se levantó, incendiando fuerte su cosmos en busca del que era su oponente.

Algo sucedió, la fría e invernal temperatura de Asgard, que en aquellos momentos era acompañada por una fuerte tormenta, empezó a tornarse horno del infierno, los granizos se volvieron agua, mojando el rostro y el cabello del dios, que resintió el agua helada con inescrutable frialdad.

Siendo un dios, ni siquiera cuando el tiempo empezó a volverse un infierno de miles de grados sintió algún malestar, sin embargo aquello le producía una gran desconfianza, especialmente al ver como el milenario hielo asgardiano se derretía y se volvía vapor, vapor en un lugar tan cercano a los polos, indudablemente sólo podía ser obra de...

Abel: Apolo... ¿Qué tramas?

La pregunta lanzada al aire recibió respuesta en segundos, toda la zona azotada por la infernal temperatura explotó increíblemente bajo una luz abrasadora que alcanzó a palpar el mismo cielo, cuando aquella iluminación perdió su brillo, las aguas bajo las tierras heladas de Asgard ocuparon su lugar, igualmente buscando alcanzar a las nubes. El rostro de Apolo formó una siniestra sonrisa, que no quedó desfavorecida en el momento de percatarse que Abel permanecía vivo.

Abel carraspeó, el poderoso ataque de Apolo había podido más que milenios de cristalización, lo que hacía pocos segundos era una sólida superficie ahora se había convertido en un enorme lago de aguas frías. Aquello distanciaba a los hermanos, mas Apolo parecía no tomar atención a eso. El métida pronto se percató de algo, la tempestad que antes habían desatado los dioses nórdicos en respuesta a la invasión de Apolo, había sucumbido al ken del Olímpico del Sol.

Apolo: Dioses de Asgard... Necios e insolentes ancianos que osáis molestar mi grandeza... Vuestra tempestad no es nada... Como habéis visto, mi cosmos empequeñece vuestra absurda divinidad... Pues yo soy Apolo... DIOS DEL SOL.

Abel arrancó su capa con desdén, dejando entrever atisbos de su piel debido a las llamas que habían cremado el fino tejido de sus ropajes sagrados. El dios observó al que era su hermano con malestar, deseoso de poder arrancar aquella incesante soberbia y seguridad que lo acompañaban, humillarlo, para luego exterminarlo cual insecto.

Abel: Cesa ya tus habladurías Apolo... Ese absurdo ataque no posee la suficiente fiereza divina como para alardear tales blasfemias hacia dioses que nada tienen que ver con tu patética existencia. - dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, cortando el momento de triunfo y soberbia que había comenzado a distraer al létida -

Apolo: El único ser en estos momentos cuya existencia es realmente patética... Eres tú, bastardo. Tu estúpida rebelión fracasó, y es en ese fracaso donde yo, Apolo, Dios del Sol y futuro Señor del Cosmos, triunfaré, así como lo he hecho tomando el control del Santuario.

Abel: El título de Febo sólo a un dios le corresponde... ¡A mi, Abel, hijo del Emperador Zeus y de Metis! ¿Creíste que la Extinción de la Corona del Sol sería suficiente? Te demostraré lo que el verdadero... ¡PODER DEL SOL!

El Sol Incandescente de verdoso resplandor atravesó fulminantemente el recién formado lago, dividiendo profundamente la superficie por segundos, la deidad olímpica recibió de lleno el ataque que culminó con una atroz explosión que no satisfizo al rebelde dios; el métida estaba seguro de que su hermanastro aún poseía más molestias que otorgarle, esa prudencia hizo que Abel no recibiera de lleno una bola de fuego en el pecho, pues inmediatamente después de que la energía verdosa hubo explotado, Apolo se apareció justo enfrente de aquel al que más odiaba para acabar con él.

Un dolor punzante hizo caer de rodillas a Abel, que desató su cosmos con el fin de alejar a Apolo en aquel ligero momento de debilidad, el dios sentía un ardor que hacía milenios no sentía, en una actitud meramente instintiva arrancó parte del ropaje que le cubría el pecho sólo para dejar a la vista lo que parecía ser la raíz de una cicatriz, pero no una cualquiera, sin duda aquella herida milenaria había sido provocada por un rayo.

Manteniendo su mano derecha sobre la herida, imágenes borrosas asaltaron la mente de Abel, visiones del pasado, de un pasado sellado y condenado por los mismos dioses, la figura de un ser ataviado con solemnes túnicas griegas gobernaba aquellos recuerdos, e hicieron que el métida tronara sus dientes con rabia, alejándose por momentos de su serenidad.

El rostro de Apolo también había perdido la impasibilidad de los dioses, para dejar paso a una faz de satisfacción retorcida ante la vista que el destino le otorgaba, no había aprovechado esos momentos de debilidad que su hermano pasaba por un simple hecho: Deseaba regocijarse en su sufrimiento. La herida que era visible en el pecho de Abel llamó poderosamente la atención del létida, cuyos ojos apenas y podían alejarse de aquella quemadura.

Regresando a sus divinas facetas, los oponentes se miraron a los ojos, al tiempo que la deidad rebelde se alzaba para seguir la lucha.

Lentamente y llevándose por una aparente tranquila atracción, las deidades sobrevolaron el lago, que empezó a hervir cual caldero del infierno. Estando aún a varias docenas de metros una poderosa fricción impidió que ninguno avanzara, sus cuerpos incandescentes lograban sobreponerse al imponente Árbol del Universo que reflejaba su poderosa forma en las aguas cristalinas.

Pronto empezó a quedar claro la razón de que los dioses quedaran tan separados, la atmósfera comenzó a cambiar alrededor de ambos, dos campos de fuerza circulares recubrían las dos partes del lago, siendo el que protegía a Abel portador de un hermoso brillo esmeraldino. Apolo expandía a su alrededor una protección de tono poderosamente anaranjado con manchas blanquecinas y negras.

Un calor sofocante y las sonrisas de ambas deidades precedió a una atronadora explosión en que los campos de fuerza se encontraron; y en medio de tal infernal fusión Abel y Apolo desataron sus terribles ataques. El métida fue el que logró la iniciativa con miles de haces de luz que buscaron con fervor al olímpico, quien se valió de un muro de fuego para librarse del ataque y, al mismo tiempo, poder derribar a su enemigo.

Mientras los cosmos de aquellos poderosos seres se enfrentaban a muerte, las fuerzas que anteriormente habían sido escudos de aquellas deidades parecían querer imitar tal duelo, llamaradas y lenguas de fuego blanquecino se formaban en un incesante frenesí sólo propio del peor de los infiernos, tanto en el exterior como en el interior de la esfera, un calor capaz de competir con el de las mismas estrellas imperaba, pero aquello no impedía que los hermanos siguieran con su ansiado combate.

Los dos soles volvían su combate cada vez más cercano, golpeando el pecho del létida, Abel logró que éste escupiera sangre y energía, aprovechándose del momento el dios rebelde lanzó a su alejado hermanastro una nueva tanda de haces de luz los cuales simplemente fueron le fueron regresados, con desdén el hermano de Atenea se alejó.

Las poderosas esferas que cubrían a los dos dioses y que se habían unido, siguieron su extraña lucha hasta estar completamente alejadas, momento en que todo el alrededor de Abel brilló en un intenso tono verdoso que se fue comprimiendo en las manos del renegado, para luego transformarse en un poderoso ataque.

Apolo imitó la acción de su hermano convirtiéndose a si mismo en una bola de fuego incandescente en la que apenas podía vislumbrarse su figura.

Al lanzar el Sol Invencible, Abel desató una explosión de proporciones colosales que alzó otra vez las aguas heladas del lago.

En medio de la humareda que acompañaba al líquido se podía ver a una figura de puro fuego incandescente, el rostro del métida sacó a relucir una media sonrisa al tiempo que una lluvia de haces energéticos fue lanzada contra la efigie flamígera, que simplemente avanzó como si fuera un bólido a toda velocidad.

Enseguida Abel sintió la mano de su hermano apretar su cuello, la mirada del rebelde no mostró pavor aún cuando una reluciente kamei, tan sólo propia de los Doce Olímpicos, cubría por completo a Apolo.

A una velocidad superior a la luz, el létida se elevó atravesando todas las capas de la atmósfera, los divinos cuerpos no perecieron por la terrible presión pues aquellos dos seres no eran humanos, eran dioses.

Pronto los hermanos se vieron inmersos en la inmensidad del espacio, las estrellas, creaciones de la mismísima Gran Voluntad en el amanecer de los tiempos, se convirtieron en únicas espectadoras del choque de dos deidades.

Al resentir el poder de su hermano de un modo tan directo, Abel torció la mandíbula, nunca imaginó que el Olímpico estuviera portando su kamei tras aquella inmensa túnica, sin duda eso desequilibraba en parte la balanza, pero el renegado no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ante él, por lo que en ningún momento permitió que su faz cambiase a pesar del intenso dolor que ardía en su pecho.

Apolo: Que ironía hermano... Tú que te proclamaste Febo y retaste a tu propio padre en inútil rebelión... Ahora te muestras derrotado ante el Astro Rey... No te confundas, no hablo de la estrella que da vida a ese mundo corrompido de humanos... Sino del único DIOS DEL SOL... - gritó con orgullo y arrogancia, permitiéndose dar pie a una carcajada que desentonaba con status, pero que necesitaba dejar escapar, aquel momento lo había esperado por siglos, no, milenios, y tan sólo era una parte de todos sus sueños que estaban a un solo paso de cumplirse - Quizás cuando acabe de humillarte... Cuando al fin entiendas tan absoluta verdad... Haga que te reúnas con esa estrella... Que no es nada en comparación con la grandeza... ¡Que pronto tendré como Señor del Cielo y la Tierra!

En cada frase que aquel dios soltaba, surgía la encarnación del inmenso odio que le tenía a su hermano, continuas explosiones martirizaban el cuerpo de Abel dejando su pecho al descubierto, la herida que anteriormente había dejado verse, ahora se mostraba completamente, tenía forma de relámpago dividiendo diagonalmente su cuerpo, la cicatriz se mantenía a pesar de los siglos y nuevamente llamó la atención de Apolo.

Apolo: La marca del relámpago... Indudablemente fue padre quien te marcó... Verdaderamente patético hermano... Pero no es necesario que siguas preocupándote pues pronto la borraré de la faz de la existencia... ¡Te haré desaparecer para siempre!

Sin dejar de mantenerlo sujeto, Apolo formó una esfera incandescente que pronto adoptó una forma blanquecina, por la mente de Abel surgieron mil intentos de zafarse pero estaba demasiado malherido y su hermano poseía una kamei que lo volvía intocable. Pronto, el Astra Planeta chocó directamente con el métida, momento en el que el Olímpico lo soltó sólo para que su poderoso ataque pudiera llevarlo a los confines del universo.

Apolo: Hasta nunca... Abel... - dijo mientras veía como su hermano se desaparecía en la inmensidad del espacio - Contigo fuera de mi camino, nada me impedirá ser el nuevo y eterno Emperador del Cosmos... Todos los dioses del Olimpo deberán rendirme pleitesía o morir... ¡El reinado de Apolo sobre el Universo apenas ha...!

Una docena de esferas de energía incandescentes fueron las que provocaron que el dios cesara de hablar y se preparara para el ataque, un escudo de pura energía solar recubrió ampliamente al dios que se alzaba por encima de la misma Tierra.

Sin embargo, las esferas atravesaron la protección como si esta estuviera hecha de agua, rodeando en posiciones aparentemente premeditadas alrededor del Olímpico, que ya empezaba a sospechar de que se trataba aquel ataque.

Apolo: "El Destello del Zodíaco Dorado... De modo que aún te quedan fuerzas... Bastardo..." - pensó, mientras en sus manos cargaba su descomunal fuerza de dios - No será suficiente...

De inmediato, Apolo usó finos haces de luz solar para destruir las doce esferas que brillaban intensamente. Sin embargo, aquello sólo sirvió para adelantar el proceso, antes de poder siquiera pensar otra solución el Olímpico fue cobaya del más terrible ken de su hermanastro, cayendo estrepitosamente a la Tierra dejando tras su aterrador descenso fragmentos de su kamei.

Cual demonio de fuego, brillando con su habitual cosmos verdoso, Abel descendió persiguiendo a su hermano. Ambos soles atravesaron otra vez cada una de las capas de la atmósfera y, al llegar a poder ver con claridad las estepas asgardianas, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El calor se volvió sofocante, infernal, elevándose miles de grados de irreal forma, el métida entendió de inmediato lo que su hermano pretendía, pero él no sería menos. Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia abajo, con la palma abierta, desató una poderosa lanza energética que cortó fugazmente el aire y atravesó la horrible explosión de la Extinción de la Corona del Sol, por momentos todo se volvió blanco, digna muestra del resultado del choque de dos dioses.

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

Sin duda alguna la terrible batalla de los hijos de Zeus no había pasado desapercibida por las mentes de los coronis, pero ellos eran conscientes de que sólo estorbarían a su Señor si se interponían en aquel colosal duelo. Además de que la guerrera de Mercurio no les permitiría dar un solo paso lejos de su _terreno de juego._

A una velocidad superior a la luz la infante lanzó ataques energéticos de sus dedos, provocando graves daños en Jao y Belenger quienes hacían esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie. Irritado por las humillaciones que había recibido anteriormente, Atlas quiso atacar cobardemente por la espalda a la niña pero de ésta surgió un ataque invisible que explotó en el siervo de Abel, zarandeándolo en el aire antes de permitir que cayera al suelo.

Clea y Electra, más prudentes, trataban de buscar un punto débil en Galatea; no había forma de sorprenderla pues, incluso atacándola por la espalda o los lados, el cosmos de la astral contraatacaría de inmediato con un poder mil veces más terrible. Eso hacía su defensa y ataque una unidad perfecta, por lo que ambas mujeres carraspearon al no saber como derrotar a aquel demonio con rostro inocente.

Abatidos, Lince y Berenice cayeron en el suelo, ahogados por la densa nieve producto de la anterior tempestad. La niña volteó con rostro feliz hacia Clea y Electra, quienes le respondieron con su frialdad.

Molesta, Galatea formó en sus manos llamas ardientes que lanzó contra las coronis en zigzag, impidiendo que ellas pudieran esquivar el ataque. Pese a todo, las jóvenes guerreras no mostraron miedo alguno pues pertenecían a la casta de siervos del Febo, pero aquel orgullo impuesto sólo hizo más doloroso el dolor al ver como aquellas llamas quemaban terriblemente; Auriga vio arder sus piernas cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras que su compañera resintió el fuego en sus manos, esto enfureció a Clea que atacó con sus cadenas a la niña rodeando su cuello.

Galatea mostró signos de sorpresa, las doradas cadenas de la Corona apretaban su cuello con saña, no mostrada en el inescrutable rostro de la guerrera Austral. La zona que el arma de la coronis apretaba se enrojecía ante el enfado de Mercurio, quien empezó a encender su cosmos.

Jao: ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Hércules Flamígero!

El ataque encorvó fuertemente la espalda de la guerrera y, aunque el contraataque fue terrible, Lince sonrió satisfecho. La niña empezó a moverse impacientemente perdiendo el control. Los discos solares de Electra, convertidos en armas de pura energía, acompañaron a la poderosa Corona de Fuego de su compañero de Carina, que recién se había recuperado. El colapso fue tremendo, pero la astral, aunque desesperada, seguía intacta.

En su afán de que aquella niña no escapara, y viendo como el bello rostro de su compañera empezaba a empaparse en sudor debido al esfuerzo que su cosmo-energía estaba realizando, Belenger desató la Cabellera de Berenice sobre su oponente, paralizándola por completo.

Atlas: ¡Ahora o nunca! - gritó cual general, llamando la atención de Jao y Electra, cuya armaduras empezaban a perder su aparente inmutabilidad por acto de unas pequeñas grietas -

Siguiendo la exclamación del líder de los coronis, Electra y Jao rodearon a la guerrera de Mercurio, ninguno de los tres siervos de Abel mostró clemencia ante la angelical figura de Galatea. Encendieron sus cosmos tan alto que el hielo bajo sus pies empezaba a derretirse, y entonces, sin compasión, golpearon con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo atrapado de la astral.

Decenas, cientos, miles de puñetazos y patadas azotaban el pequeño cuerpo de la regente de Mercurio en un asedio continuo y sin descanso, la guerrera era zarandeada por los ataques de sus oponentes pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír, su alba, tan dura como una kamei, era incapaz de decaer ante aquellos ataques, siquiera su descubierta cara resintió el más leve rasguño y eso incitaba la ira de los caballeros.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Clea y Belenger sujetaban a astral por ambos extremos, y era la presión de aquellos dos lo que provocó lo inevitable.

La pequeña, siempre tranquila y sonriente, encendió un cosmos helado de forma que una cúpula invisible de energía atravesó los cuerpos de los coronis, los cuales sorprendentemente quedaron congelados. Incapaces de moverse, los siervos de Abel sólo pudieron esperar a que la cúpula se contrajera, provocando que sus cuerpos sintieran el terrible dolor de tan extremo cambio de temperaturas.

El orgullo de Atlas pudo más que su dolor, sin embargo, mientras con gran dificultad se reponía, observó que Jao y Belenger no eran capaces ni de abrir los ojos, lo que enfureció al soberbio coronis.

Rápidamente buscó a Electra y Clea, pero la primera estaba incluso en peor estado que sus compañeros, y la guerrera de Auriga había desaparecido misteriosamente, por la mente del coronis pasó la palabra _cobarde,, _antes de abalanzarse sobre la diana de toda su ira.

Galatea: Sólo queda un juguete... ¡Aburrido, aburrido! ¡Las personas aburridas no deberían existir! ¡Caos Clima...!

- Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo.

Un poderoso ataque rasgó el alba de la astral en el momento en que la pequeña regente de Mercurio iba a ejecutar su terrible ataque, la sorpresa de Atlas fue absoluta al ver a su lado al dios guerrero Bud de Alcor, quien había sido humillado por su compañera momentos antes.

Bud: No me lo agradezcas, bastardo de Abel... Yo soy un dios guerrero de Asgard, siervo de Odín y protector de la princesa de Polaris, no permitiré que guerras extranjeras manchen el honor de esta tierra sagrada.

Atlas: Estúpido... Esa niña es demasiado para un ser que ni siquiera conoce su propio cosmos... - decía soberbio, dejando claro que no estaba dispuesto a agradecer nada - ¿Por qué sonríes?

Bud: Ha pasado tiempo... Desde mi enfrentamiento con los santos de bronce, aprendí mucho de aquel combate, es sencillo adivinar que vosotros, los coronis, seguís siendo demasiado arrogantes como para aprender de vuestros errores.

Atlas: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a...!?

El coronis quedó sorprendido, el cosmos del asgardiano se comparaba al de sus compañeros y al de él mismo, el Séptimo Sentido era palpable en la mera figura del peliverde. Igualmente no pasó desapercibido el manto sagrado que lo recubría, no era la armadura de Alcor.

Bud: "Hermano... Odín... Princesa Hilda... Agradezco vuestra confianza y juro ante la tierra que me vio nacer que honraré la armadura de Mizar, derrotaré a estos asesinos invasores que han traído la guerra a nuestro noble pueblo... ¡No descansaré hasta que paguen cada uno de sus crímenes en el infierno!" - pensó en silencio mientras su fría mirada observaba inescrutable la cara sangrante de Galatea -

Galatea: ¡Me hizo pupa! ¡Malo! ¡¡Malo!! ¡¡¡MALO!!!

El cosmos de la astral se incendió violentamente, paralizando por completo a Atlas quien sentía un terror absoluto a aquella niña con alma de demonio, pero aquel temor no era comparado con el orgullo de los caballeros de Abel, pues al ver a Bud arrojarse de lleno contra la muerte encarnada, él hizo lo propio, encendiendo su cosmo-energía como nunca antes.

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

La batalla que se había desatado en las profundidades del volcán legendario no hacía más que estremecer toda la isla, dando pie al temor de sus habitantes de una inminente erupción, mas no era la fuerza del volcán lo que provocaba el temblor de la ínsula, sino la aterradora batalla entre un mortal y un dios, en la que increíblemente no era fácil prever el resultado.

Hefesto no se sorprendió de ver frente a él a Ikki completamente restaurado aún después de haber recibido la presión y el calor extremos que sólo un volcán podía generar, indudablemente la voluntad de aquel caballero y la milenaria habilidad del sagrado Ropaje del Fénix hacían a aquel hombre un enemigo digno de dioses.

Hefesto: "El cosmos de este hombre se eleva cada vez más... El poder que he alardeado no sirve de nada contra un guerrero inmortal, aún así no ha demostrado toda su capacidad..."

Ikki: ¿En qué piensas, dios Olímpico? ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro combate? Te advierto que aún me quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando, pues soy un santo de Atenea y no me rendiré aunque tenga que enfrentar a los mismísimos dioses. - aseguró con fervor y carencia de temor, completamente decidido a combatir hasta el final con el dios -

Hefesto: Mortal necio... No me habéis demostrado todo vuestro poder... Una voluntad tan débil no merece el terrible poder que aguarda el Ropaje Divino de Serpentario. Muchacho... Te mostraré lo que es el verdadero poder... ¡El poder... DE LOS DIOSES!

Un terrible temblor ahogó aquella sala mezcla de arquitectura y roca, de inmediato el guerrero peliazul supo que los ataques recibidos no eran nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba, tras el aura dorada que cubría al dios, una espiral del matiz del magma se vislumbraba en alarde del poder desatado.

Sintió el calor del magma surgir del suelo, observó brillantes los símbolos de las columnas, aquel era el verdadero poder de Hefesto, capaz de emular y superar la furia de un volcán. Sabedor de esto, Ikki supo que aquello era una prueba, la última para conseguir lo que lo había traído a aquel lugar... El poder de acabar con los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo.

Recordó el pasado, no importando que la lava de las profundidades se alzara en monstruosas columnas de magma o que los monstruosos temblores producto del poder del hijo de Hera agrietaran las fuertes columnas de aquel santuario.

Ikki recordó su sacrificio, un horrible destino le esperaba a Shun en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, un futuro que a aquel pequeño de nobles sentimientos no le correspondía, gustoso cambió su suerte por la de su persona más querida, conociendo irónicamente la mayor felicidad, el amor en una sencilla muchacha llamada...

Ikki: Esmeralda... - murmuró sin querer, llamando la atención del dios Hefesto que no se preocupó de la serenidad de su oponente -

Aquella joven, tan dulce y bondadosa, no se parecía en nada a su monstruoso padre, un hombre que, posiblemente, era un peón de Saga para convertirlo a su séquito. Su obsesión con el odio, sus creencias horrendas, eran algo en lo que ni él mismo, siendo una persona dura desde su nacimiento debido a las circunstancias, podía creer. Fue entonces donde halló la más honda de las penas, donde se hundió en la desesperación y el odio que con tanto fervor su maestro había querido inculcarle, sí, y para ello estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida e, incluso, la de su hija.

Aquello lo destrozó por dentro, y, convertido en un engendro del odio, lideró a los caballeros negros con el único deseo de obtener poder, poder para poder vengarse... Del mundo. Una horrenda ambición que lo llevó a deshonrar su armadura y la de Sagitario... Deseaba poder...

Ikki abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, al fin se había dado cuenta de algo, del sentido de la prueba, sólo el más leal de los caballeros sería merecedor del Oro Impío, su descubrimientos, que simplemente alejó de su mente, le dio fuerzas para sobreponerse al calor demoníaco y a la alta presión que dominaba todo el recinto.

Hefesto: Caballero... El magma que fluye por este volcán, no es natural, lo que veis, es el mismo fuego que creó las armaduras de oro, al igual que el legendario Oro Impío. Os lo advierto... Vuestra armadura no podrá sobreponerse al calor y la presión del Etna... ¡No podrá soportar la cólera de un dios!

De nuevo Ikki vio ante sí la poderosa energía de Hefestos dispuesta a otorgarle mil muertes, pero en aquella ocasión el Fénix no estaba dispuesto a caer, en su mente no existía la posibilidad de permitir la derrota, pues debía sobrepasar esa prueba como caballero de Atenea, antes de acompañar a sus compañeros en aquella cruzada contra Apolo, debía hacerlo.

Hefesto: "Ha bloqueado la Gran Presión con su mano desnuda... Jamás hubiese creído que la voluntad de los seres humanos pudiera llegar a tanto... Su armadura, su Ropaje, ya no es una coraza de bronce es..." - hizo una pausa como tratando de auto-convencerse de la realidad de su visión - ¡Kamei!

Sus pasos era cortos pero firmes, la determinación en su rostro era absoluta, su cosmos había sobrepasado todo límite y se mostraba orgulloso ante el dios de la forja, que sintió que aquel hombre había alcanzado y dominado la Octava Conciencia... Ya no estaba tratando con un mero mortal.

En aquel momento no podía sorprenderse, no, no podía inquietarse al ver como caminaba aquel mortal con firmeza en medio de la aterradora presión que su solo cosmos ejercía sobre todo el lugar, el magma no era problema tampoco, pues el Fénix siquiera necesitaba esquivar las fulgentes columnas para seguir su camino.

Hefesto: Ikki... Demostráis dignidad y valor como nunca he logrado ver desde tiempos inmemoriales, ahora podréis mostrar a este anciano dios esa voluntad que poseéis los humanos... Y que tanto teme el Olimpo.

Ni siquiera una milésima de segundo pasó antes de que el dios se apareciera frente a Ikki, quien se mostró sorprendido de la velocidad de Hefesto, que sin duda era infinitamente superior a la de la luz, la deidad lanzó de inmediato un ataque mental que golpeó fuertemente el abdomen del Fénix, luego de atravesar limpiamente una columna de magma que se había alzado entre ambos. El santo escupió sangre, la batalla se iba a volver mucho más terrible.

Un hirviente dolor en el costado le recordó al Fénix que las armas guardianas de Hefesto permanecían intactas, los cortes regresaron al tiempo que el dios formaba esferas de puro magma concentrado, que eran lanzadas con violencia por la divina telequinesia del Olímpico.

Hefesto: ¿Qué ocurre Fénix? ¿Acaso esa armadura que portáis no simboliza nada? ¿Acaso sigo enfrentando a un nimio mortal? - preguntó severo, viendo como Ikki se mantenía apenas de pie con el rostro manchado de sangre -

Ikki: Cobarde.. - acusó con ira, antes de levantarse para seguir su camino -

Hefesto: Lo lamento Fénix, pero no puedo detener a mis creaciones. - respondió con serenidad, esperando tranquilamente el ataque del santo -

Ikki: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no son poderes mentales los que las dominan... ? - preguntó extrañado, viendo como las hachas sobrevolaban su alrededor sedientas de sangre -

Hefesto: Hum... No requiero de mi cosmos para controlar seres vivientes que de por sí me son leales, más leales que cualquier guerrero, humano o divino.

Ikki: ¿Seres vivientes? - enunció como para tratar de entenderlo - "De modo que ese es el poder de Hefesto... El orfebre de los dioses"

Hefesto: Veamos que puede lograr vuestra voluntad frente a la Novena Conciencia... Espero que no me decepciones joven, pues no seré condescendiente y, juro por Estigia, que el destino que os espera si mueres en este templo, es mucho peor que cualquier prisión del Hades.

Ikki: ¿¡LA NOVENA CONCIENCIA!?

A una velocidad monstruosa la temperatura se alzó como si fuera el mismísimo núcleo de la Tierra, una aterradora presión conspiró ferozmente para destruir completamente al santo desde todas partes, la sangre corrió a borbotones e incluso fragmentos de la kamei bendecida con la sangre de Atenea cayeron a la magmática superficie, que cada vez dejaba paso a más lava ardiente como el propio cosmos del Olímpico.

Ikki comprendió que ese era el terror de los dioses, su único medio para gobernar, un poder absoluto que, si bien podría servir para mejorar el mundo, era usado para la destrucción y la muerte, que permitirían el eterno gobierno del Olimpo.

Las cadenas del dios, que en su día apresaron al titán Prometeo, escaparon de su reposo para buscar a su presunta víctima, pero el joven japonés sólo tenía una cosa en mente, pasar la prueba y ayudar a sus compañeros, aquello era más importante que nada en aquel momento, y dominaba por completo sus instintos.

Raudo, el guerrero corrió a por el dios, las bombas magmáticas cayeron desde lugares insospechados pero un estallido de cosmos lo protegió de las explosiones, nada más ver a las armas guardianas acercarse, el Fénix desató sus poderosas alas para alejarlas, clavándolas en las suntuosas paredes, que las apresaron impidiendo cualquier huída.

Las cadenas atacaron al caballero con vehemencia, pero ninguna de ellas atrapó al caballero, poseído por una determinación que no había cesado de sorprender al dios, formó una última esfera de magma gigantesca, que resguardaba un núcleo rebosante de cosmos.

Hefesto: ¿Sentís el temblor, Fénix? Ahora que he desatado mi cosmos, el Monte Etna despertará de su letargo, expulsando llamaradas que extinguirán a aquellos que osan vivir en su morada.

Ikki: ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó, parando su cruzada -

Hefesto: Joven... ¿Qué tanto creéis que pueden significar las efímeras e inútiles vidas de los seres humanos para un ser como yo? - preguntó, aumentando cada segundo el calor y la presión del lugar -

Ikki: Nada... Los dioses no son más que asesinos incapaces de entender que la humanidad no los necesita, temerosos del olvido, sólo piensan en sí mismo y por eso es que han decidido destruirnos.

Hefesto: ¿En verdad eso creéis?

Ikki: ¿Acaso no es esa la verdad? ¿No buscan los dioses una nueva era de terror como la de antaño, donde los seres humanos vivían temerosos de la cólera de unos seres, que siquiera se preocupaban de ellos? Hipócritamente alardean purificación cuando en verdad, esta guerra santa no es más que una nueva muestra del egoísmo y la necedad de los Inmortales.

Hefesto: Mmm... - murmuró, sin ser capaz de responder a la acusación del santo -

Ikki: ¿Acaso tu arrogancia ya no te otorga más mentiras? Poco me importa... Soy un caballero de Atenea, me da igual quien sea mi oponente, ya sea el más poderoso guerrero o los mismos dioses, el Fénix renacerá de sus cenizas tan sólo para poder enfrentar a aquellos que atentan contra nuestro mundo... ¡Aquellos que buscan la muerte de los ideales por los que luchamos los santos, no merecen ser llamados dioses! ¡Los Olímpicos no son amos sino de la guerra y muerte!

Hefesto: Con palabras no vais a convencerme Fénix... La presión y el calor pronto serán insoportables y vuestro cuerpo desaparecerá, tal como ocurrirá con los patéticos sicilianos. ¿Qué haréis?

Veloz, Ikki encendió su cosmos, sabedor que las Alas del Fénix no servirían de nada contra una deidad capaz de emular el calor del volcán más ardiente del mundo, debía sobrepasar sus propios límites y usar Arayashiki, sólo tendría una oportunidad.

Ikki: Eres poderoso... - dijo con una media sonrisa que extrañó al dios - Pero lamentablemente... No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo... Mis compañeros, mi diosa... Y mi hermano me esperan.

Hefestos: Cuanta Osadía... Veamos si esa sonrisa se mantiene ante... ¡La Cólera de Etna!

El ataque cubrió a Ikki tragándolo cual bestia infernal, el templo sufrió grandes destrozos y los temblores se volvieron más intensos, pero el ken divino no era capaz de continuar su implacable travesía, no había podido con el poderoso santo que ahora portaba una kamei que lo igualaba a su enemigo, la mirada del hijo de Zeus perdió toda tranquilidad al ser testigo del mismo poder que presenció Hades en sus dominios.

Ikki: ¡¡¡¡KAISER... FÉNIX!!!!

El ataque fue de tal magnitud, que no permitió que ninguna mirada pudiera contemplar su obra, hasta que el deslumbrante destello producto de la explosión perdiera su brillo cósmico. Pese a todo, una figura de dorada armadura permaneció expectante, la santa dorada de Piscis, nacida para combatir en la pasada Guerra Santa, ahora había entrado en los dominios de Hefesto en búsqueda de algo, algo que decidiría el inevitable cisma... Entre el Cielo y la Tierra.

Palacio Valhala, Asgard Meridional

Narciso observaba sonriente a Hilda de Polaris y al Patriarca Dolbar, quienes lo miraban fríamente, Vladimir yacía malherido en el suelo y un látigo de luz se burlaba de la situación, haciendo movimientos de serpiente por todo el lugar.

Narciso: ¡Escuchadme bien Hilda de Polaris! Si no dejáis de proteger al dios rebelde, vuestra Tierra será devastada por nosotros... ¡Los caballeros Astrales! ¡La elite del Olimpo! ¡Los seres más poderosos que han pisado este mundo!

Hilda: Bastardos... Atacáis a mi pueblo, deshonráis la dignidad de Asgard con vuestras guerras impías... Los dioses griegos no han cesado de causar atropellos para con nosotros, que servimos humildemente a Odín y al mundo... ¡Pero hoy acabarán los humillaciones! ¡Hoy Asgard se levantará orgullosa! ¿Queréis la guerrea? Bien... Tendréis la guerra.

Los dioses hermanos, regentes del planeta Marte, quedaron sorprendidos de aquella respuesta, de la firmeza de aquella joven sacerdotisa, enseguida supieron que sólo la muerte pararía su voluntad, de modo que encendieron sus cosmos dispuestos a otorgársela.

Los tres astrales representaban un poder terrible, y eso lo sabían tanto Hyoga como Dolbar, sin embargo, el último fue el que se puso delante, cubriéndolos con su nada despreciable figura, que asemejaba a la de los dioses en grandeza cósmica.

Hyoga: Patriarca Dolbar... Los caballeros astrales son demasiado poderosos... He sido testigo de los alcances de su poder y un solo guerrero no podrá hacerles frente. Aunque el pasado fuimos enemigos hoy debemos aliarnos por el futuro de Asgard, y del mundo.

Dolbar no hizo caso a la proposición de Hyoga, tampoco mostró ningún interés o necesidad de ayuda, simplemente observó de reojo a la princesa Hilda y al caballero ateniense, para decir unas últimas palabras.

Dolbar: Id al Noroeste, ahí hallaréis a la única esperanza de victoria... Si ese es vuestro deseo, princesa... Se cumplirá.

Abrumada por aquellas palabras de parte de su sacerdote, Hilda impidió que Hyoga insistiera. Una inevitable sensación de cobardía llegó a su alma, apuñalándola profundamente, provocando unas lágrimas que limpió con firmeza.

Hilda: Con esto demostráis... Que sois un digno asgardiano... Ruego porque Odín os proteja... Esperaré vuestro regreso.

Hyoga dudó también, el valor que denotaba Dolbar al querer enfrentar a los caballeros astrales hacía que la sola idea de salir de aquel recinto le resultara cobarde, traicionera, sólo la decisión de la princesa asgardiana de dirigirse a donde el sacerdote había señalado, le hizo estar dispuesto a seguirla, estaban en medio de una guerra, y debía protegerla.

Narciso permaneció solemne y tranquilo, soberbio como sólo él podía llegar a ser, tan pronto como el santo y la sacerdotisa hubieron salido del palacio los hermanos astrales desaparecieron, uno entre sombras espectrales, y otro en llamas demoníacas.

Narciso: Deimos y Fobos matarán a vuestra princesa... Ya que ese es su deseo, cuan fácil habría sido ceder, en cualquier caso... Creo que vos, sacerdote, seréis mucho más razonable.

Dolbar: Je... No conoces la fuerza de los santos de Atenea, pudo asegurar que tus pobres amigos no podrán contra el Cisne, y te advierto que, una vez alcancen su destino, nada podrá tener a Asgard.. Nada.

Narciso: Dadme ese secreto sacerdote... Dadme vuestro ejército, permitid que Asgard se una a nosotros y... Juntos... Alcanzaremos la gloria en el Olimpo.

Dolbar: ¡Qué ambición tan desmesurada! Pobre imbécil... No eres más que un pobre diablo que no es capaz de percatarse de su estupidez. Yo no... Necesito aliados... Para gobernar... EL OLIMPO.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Saludos y, una disculpa si este capítulo les resultó tedioso o demasiado largo, espero que las batallas hayan sido de su agrado. Ahora vemos que, no todos los enemigos de Apolo, el Olimpo o los caballeros astrales son santos dignos de devoción, y que cada uno es esclavo de sus propias ambiciones.. ¿O habrán otras intenciones? Incluso ahora un dios demuestra no ser tan arrogante como el resto, y que admira la voluntad humana. Como ya dijo cierta persona, me pregunto si algún día desenrollará este nudo Georgiano. Finalmente, espero que la batalla entre Abel y Apolo, primera idea de la que surgió esta historia, haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, pregunta y crítica: lordomegawanadoo.es _


	24. Última batalla en la Cumbre del Delirio

**Capítulo 23**

"¡La Última Batalla en la Cumbre del Delirio!"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Jardines de Deméter, Faldas del Monte Olimpo

La majestuosa belleza de los más hermosos jardines del Universo deleitó al poderoso dios que los observaba. La tonalidad de sus ropajes, cabellos y ojos, del mismo color del vino, hacían indudable su nombre: Dioniso: Dios del Vino.

Aquel hermoso paisaje de infinitas dimensiones, era el dominio de una de las Seis Crónidas, por cuyo cuerpo corría la sangre del Titán Cronos. No sólo eran visibles las más extrañas y divinas flores que pudieran encontrarse en la Tierra, sino que incluso habían algunas que, sencillamente, ya no florecían en el mundo de los humanos, sólo en aquel inmaculado lugar, el Cielo Empíreo, el Éter.

Dioniso era caracterizado por saber apreciar la belleza en todas sus facetas, y por aquella razón el ver durante largo tiempo como el viento divino mecía las flores, no le resultaba en lo absoluto aburrido.

Una presencia, con claras connotaciones malignas, alertó al cautivado hijo de Zeus, quien giró rápidamente para extender una filosa lanza formada por la sangre de su mano. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la, casi imperceptible, sorpresa que gobernó por un segundo a aquel que ahora tenía en su cuello la punta del arma.

Dioniso: Puedes sentirte afortunado... Menecio. Si hubieras dado un paso más, esta lanza que ahora se deshace ante esos atónitos ojos de titán, te habría dado muerte... Indudablemente.

Menecio, que sabía con seguridad que las palabras de creador del vino eran ciertas, acarició instintivamente la nuez de su cuelo, toándose con una pronunciada barba blanca de candado que bajaba más allá del mentón en tres puntas, tan estáticas como el hielo. El titán era calvo, pero de rostro inmaculado y perfecto, algo distorsionado por una seriedad latente, que ocultaba una constante cólera y sed de sangre.

Rápidamente Dioniso pudo sentir la presencia del hermano de Menecio, Epimeteo. Aquel dios poseía una abundante cabellera que incluso sobrepasaba por detrás las rodillas y que se alzaba nos centímetros al cielo acabando en puntas. Pero lo que era apreciado siempre por todo aquel que lo mirara, era su constante melancolía avalada por unos ojos grises.

Aquellos titanes seguían envueltos por las mismas túnicas blancas que llevaron durante el asedio al Templo de la Corona, donde fueron artífices del genocidio de una gran cantidad de jóvenes, que estaban siendo instruidos para convertirse en coronis. Su presencia en los jardines de la diosa de la agricultura de algún modo desconcertó a Dioniso.

Dioniso: ¿Cuál es la razón de la presencia de dos heraldos de Hestia lejos del Gran Templo? ¿Acaso ha finalizado la _reunión_?

Menecio: La misma Hestia... - empezó a hablar, siendo cortado por una mirada inquisidora del dador del vino - La Señora Hestia se encuentra en presencia de Su Majestad, y a dado la orden de que esperemos fuera.

Dioniso acarició la barbilla, su rostro alentaba una gran curiosidad en la mente del titán, quien no podía si quiera imaginar en que estaba pensando el hijo de Zeus.

Epimeteo: Una presencia maligna se acerca... - comentó con sequedad, llamando la atención de su hermano y de Dioniso -

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los allí presentes vieran al recién llegado, completamente enfundado en una gruesa y majestuosa armadura de varias tonalidades rojas, donde resaltaba el color de la sangre. De los antebrazos y el ostentoso casco surgían filosas cuchillas, el resto de la armadura estaba repleto de grabados que le daban un aspecto divino. Una gruesa capa negra no era capaz de ocultar del todo la espada que colgaba de su cintura, pero posiblemente si lo era para otros macabros misterios que seguramente aquel ser de cosmos violentos resguardaba.

Antes de que nadie pudiera articular palabra, todos voltearon hacia atrás, donde unas inacabables escaleras de puro mármol desaparecían en la inmensidad del Monte Olimpo, una figura de tranquilizador cosmos bajaba solemnemente, mechones verdosos cayendo de la oscuridad de su blanquecina capucha, delataron su identidad.

- Bienvenido seas... Estábamos esperándote...

Borde de la Cumbre del Delirio

El caballero de la Corona Boreal miraba con desprecio a aquel que estaba enfrente, no, no era la misma entidad maléfica que emanó alguna vez del fallecido Saga, lo sabía perfectamente pues, en aquellos tiempos, él y sus compañeros ya pisaban de nuevo la Tierra tras milenios de encierro.

Los Riscos de la Locura eran la respuesta, las almas descarriadas que habían perecido en su búsqueda del poder del Antiguo Templo de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, atormentaban el alma de Kanon, engañándolo con dudas infundadas que desequilibraban con facilidad su espíritu de geminiano.

Pero aquello no impedía a Orestes enfrentarlo; él, que había consagrado su vida a Abel, repudiaba en lo absoluto a aquellos que traicionaban a su dios, incluso si se trataba de la maldición de...

Kanon: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No ibas a derrotarme? ¡Hum! Quizás desees morir sin dolor... En tal caso te enviaré... ¡A Otra Dimensión!

El ataque sorprendió a Orestes quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, sin dudarlo un instante aprovechó el momento para descargar un puñetazo con toda su ira en el abdomen del desequilibrado santo, pero éste bloqueó fácilmente el ataque y respondió con un violento contraataque que lo estampó contra la plana superficie.

Kanon: ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de alguien tan presuntuoso como para querer enfrentarme... ¿Ya has decidido cruzar el umbral?

Orestes: Él no volverá.

La respuesta seca de Orestes, quien se había repuesto sin dificultades, turbó más aún la ya de por sí torcida mente de Kanon, cuyo cuerpo se movía dudoso, pero su alma seguía ennegrecida por el latente mal de aquella montaña infernal, cuyo odio hacia Atenea se había concentrado en uno de los santos más leales de la Historia, un odio despertado por el Señor de la Oscuridad, Caronte.

Kanon: ¿Él? ¿De qué hablas pobre loco? Empiezo a cansarme de esos desvaríos, he de cumplir mi destino... Gobernaré este mundo y ningún dios lo ensuciará jamás... ¡Pues yo acabaré con todos ellos!

El juramento de Kanon no impresionó al coronis, pero un potente ken de haces de luz a velocidad súper lumínica hizo que Orestes empezara a tomarse más en serio a su rival, una serie de heridas leves hizo que la adrenalina empezara a subir, aquello era en el fondo un reto para el adalid del Febo, pues sabía de los poderes que guardaba en su interior el hermano de Saga, y que no había habido un caballero dorado tan poderoso desde la Era Mitológica.

Orestes: El Séptimo Sentido no será suficiente... Si el cuerpo no acepta el espíritu... Y la mente no encuentra equilibrio... No alcanzaréis el Octavo Sentido.

Kanon: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre loco... El Octavo Sentido no tiene secretos para mí... Ahora te demostraré mi fuerza y lo verás con tus propios ojos... ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Nuevamente el coronis quedó sorprendido del poder del geminiano, la fuerza del legendario ken hizo que dejara un surco profundo y largo en el suelo, en el cual quedaron incrustados fragmentos blanquecinos de su armadura. Al levantarse, Orestes notó que su peto se había cuarteado, las continuas batallas que sostuvo contra Escorpio, Leo y Capricornio habían mermado sus fuerzas y siquiera la magnánima ayuda de su Señor lograba impedir que el más ligero roce provocase en él los más horrendos dolores.

Kanon: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y ahora qué necio presuntuoso? ¿Sigues pensando que desconozco los poderes de los dioses?

Orestes: El Octavo Sentido es más que poder primitivo... Parece que no me queda más remedio que demostráoslo.

Con una solemnidad y tranquilidad extraña en tan orgulloso guerrero, Orestes dejó fluir su cosmo-energía cubriendo lentamente la zona, el aura dorada cual Sol dañó la vista del geminiano, quien parpadeaba constantemente.

Kanon: ¡Argh! ¿¡Qué pretendes demostrarme con esto malnacido!? - bramó furioso mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus antebrazos -

Orestes: Vuestra reacción resalta perfectamente la debilidad del espíritu... Este combate ha terminado... ¡Purgaréis este pecado que habéis cometido contra la diosa Atenea en el Hades!

En movimientos zigzageantes Orestes se abalanzó en contra de su adversario, quien a ciegas trataba de golpear al guerrero de Abel, que paraba con facilidad todos sus golpes al haber sobrepasado la mismísima velocidad de los caballeros dorados. En un alarde de su poder, Orestes descargó sus temibles Mil Resplandores, que derribaron inmediatamente al caballero dejando un hondo surco.

Agotado por el esfuerzo, el caballero de la Corona Boreal preparó un nuevo ken por si acaso, pero un profundo dolor en el espíritu empezó a torturarlo brutalmente, provocando que el orgulloso coronis cayera de rodillas con los brazos en la sien, intentando mantener la Octava Conciencia activa para vencer la locura de aquella montaña.

_- Orestes... Hijo mío... Ven conmigo... Te estoy esperando... Ven... - decía una inquietante voz etérea de tono femenino -_

_- Vamos Orestes... Sabes que no puedes ganar a esos caballeros astrales... Ríndete de una vez y ven... Ven con nosotros... Tus padres... En el Olimpo aún hay un lugar reservado para ti si pides perdón... - dijo una segunda voz, que era sin duda la de un imponente general - _

_- Arrepiente hijo mío... Reniega de ese dios diabólico que se hace llamar Soberano del Sol y vuelve con tu familia... Aléjate de ese mal camino antes de que sea tarde... Orestes... Quítate la vida y vuelve a la luz..._

Orestes: Cosmos sagrado que duerme en las almas de los seres vivos... - recitaba con dolor - Otorgad a este guerrero la bendición de la Gran Voluntad para poder seguir luchando... - las palabras del caballero sonaban fuertes pero todo su cuerpo empezaba a ceder a las injurias de miles de fuerzas invisibles - Dadme poder... Pues es mi sino utilizar todo mi cosmos por mi Señor... ¡Otorgadme el Cosmos Supremo!

_- Pobre niño indefenso... - dijo la voz femenina - De sus labios salen palabras débiles y carentes de valor..._

_- Orestes... No sigas con esa patética defensa inútil... No puedes escapar a lo evidente... Estas acabado... Eres un monstruo que asesinó a su propia madre a sangre fría.. Un engendro del infierno que sólo ha sido capaz de ser aceptado por un demonio como Abel... ¡Reconócelo Orestes! Tu alma está condenada al castigo eterno... Pero aún puedes redimirte... ¡Sólo si te dejas salvar por la luz! ¡Ven Orestes! ¡Ven!_

Orestes: "Maldición... Mis fuerzas empiezan a decaer... Mi Cosmos se ha encendido como nunca antes pero mi cuerpo se deja arrastrar por estos daimones de locura... No, yo no caeré frente a ellos... ¡Soy Orestes, un caballero..." - pensaba, antes de decir una palabra cargada de poder y determinación - ¡... De la Corona!

Centenares de miles de resplandores cuya intensidad empequeñecía a cualquier luz existente en todo el Universo, surgieron de la figura lumínica que ahora era el poderoso guerrero, quien mostraba ahora un nivel a la par de los valerosos santos kamei que vencieron a los Heraldos de la Muerte, por unos momentos que apenas llegaban a segundos se podían vislumbrar dos majestuosas alas, las cuales acompañaron al destello solar con dos haces blanquecinos color perla que destruyeron a los monstruosos daimones, que sólo pudieron hacer lo que por milenios habían hecho: Retorcerse y ahogarse en su propio odio y ambición.

_- ¡Orestes eres una vergüenza... Qué la inmensidad del Tártaro te devore por los siglos venideros pues eso es lo que mereces! ¡Púdrete en tu estúpida lealtad y cae junto con tu adorado Señor! ¡Adiós Orestes... Mas no hasta nunca, nos encontraremos en el Infierno! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!_

Orestes: ¿En... El Infierno? Para eso es necesaria mi muerte... Esperad sentados... - dijo agotado, manteniendo su orgullo intacto aún estando de rodillas -

Protegiendo a la desvanecida Atenea con todas sus fuerzas, Kiki había observado conmocionado todo lo ocurrido, quedando atónito ante el tremendo cosmos que aquel coronis pudo desprender. La sorpresa del muviano fue mayor al ver al guerrero solar de pie, sin trastabillar, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de enfrentar, junto a los santos, a los terribles demonios de los Astros.

Kiki: "¿Acaso este hombre nunca descansa...?" - se preguntó extrañado, para luego pasar al silencio ante una imagen espantosa que se cernía sobre el valiente coronis, quien permanecía mirando al lemuriano con la intención de recordarle su misión - ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

El grito de Kiki alertó Orestes, quien inmediatamente cargó en su puño la sagrada luz del Sol y atacó a la presencia que vigilaba sus espaldas, no fue tanta la conmoción de que su golpe siquiera hubiera sido parado, sino el ver que el misterioso ser, era un _muerto, _que lo miraba sonriente.

Orestes: ¡... Imposible! - exclamó atónito - Fuisteis muerto en la Esfera Saturno... Es imposible que hayáis escapado del Hades en su estado actual.

- Pobres Caballeros de la Corona... Aún después de vuestra derrota en la Filiomaquia... ¡Dudáis del poderío de los Reyes de las Estrellas! Yo soy un caballero astral necio... ¡Jamás moriría de forma tan PATÉTICA!

Dos esferas cósmicas de gran intensidad cubrieron ambos flancos del guerrero solar aplastándolo con una terrible presión gravitatoria que provocó una derrota inmediata, que el gigantesco recién llegado ignoró, sus imponentes ojos concentraban su mirada en otros asuntos.

- Ahora muchacho... Entrégame a mí, Titán de Saturno, a Atenea. - exigió secamente mientras su cuerpo de gigante cubría al joven lemuriano -

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura

Ajeno a la batalla que se cernía al borde de la cima de aquella montaña de locura, Seiya sangraba copiosamente por los orificios de la nariz, su mentón ya no podía ser más rojizo y sus oídos estaban tan destrozados que eran incapaces de servir para nada, el Señor de la Oscuridad no se regocijaba ya en el sufrimiento de su enemigo, tan sólo permitía que su maligna aura destrozara el espíritu del joven y valiente nipón.

Como bestias sedientas de sangre, los espinos oscuros succionaban todo el cosmos divino del guerrero, cuya armadura empezaba a cambiar, pronto las alas propias de una kamei cedieron paso al ropaje de bronce, siendo inútiles los esfuerzos del guerrero por liberarse de sus ataduras.

Caronte: ¿Eres tú aquel al que los dioses temen, Seiya? ¿Eres tú quien atravesó de un sólo golpe el pecho de Thánatos, otorgándole el descanso eterno que a tantas almas él provocó? ¿Eres acaso la reencarnación del legendario Kryon de Pegaso, que hirió de gravedad a Hades? ¿Tú fuiste el temor de uno de los Tres Emperadores del Universo?

Las preguntas del oscuro caballero astral llegaban como dolorosos zumbidos al corrompido sentido del oído de Seiya, cuyos sangrantes ojos no eran capaces de ver la espada que su enemigo blandía encima de su rostro.

Caronte: No eres más que un necio mocoso bendecido por Niké... Pero tras recibir el tajo de mi etowashi no alcanzarás milagro alguno.. Esta espada de sombras ganó por sus hazañas el título de Myou Ken ...

En su primitivo instinto de ser humano el caballero de Pegaso encontró fuerzas para dar un último ataque, pero los feroces Colmillos de Cancerbero encarnados en las garras de Caronte desgarraron de inmediato el puño del santo, para luego doblar en un rápido movimiento el brazo, el grito de dolor apenas se oyó como un agudo y siniestro susurro.

Pegaso mordió furiosamente su lengua, buscando el regocijo de sentir algo, aunque fuera dolor, aquello era distinto a todo lo que había tenido que soportar, no le estaban arrebatando los sentidos sino corrompiéndolos con el Caos, la Oscuridad se había instalado en el interior de su cuerpo impidiéndole incluso vislumbrar el Séptimo Sentido, las esperanzas de Seiya flaquearon ante un hecho aterrador: Su mente empezaba a desquiciarse.

Caronte: Ahora muere como guerrero Seiya... Muere por acto de esta espada que muy pronto atravesará el corazón de Atenea.

Tenebrosa, la etowashi cruzó a velocidad endiablada la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo, mas para éste, el paso de aquella arma infernal era extremadamente lento, al nombrar a la hija de Zeus Caronte había provocado algo en su adversario, que hizo que parara la hasta ahora imbatible arma..

Seiya: No... Permitiré... Que mates a Atenea... Bastardo... Ella es... Mi... - decía jadeante con voz cochambrosa, con el rostro pálido y empapado en sangre proveniente de varias heridas -

Caronte: Eres uno de los rivales más dignos que he tenido Pegaso... Y créeme, yo he batido con los más grandes guerreros que la mitología ha conocido. - aseguró apretando la espada para que esta siguiera su trayectoria - Créeme que hubiera deseado que su sufrimiento fuera lento, observarla ahogándose en su sangre era el sueño que me mantuvo cuerdo los milenios que los dioses me dejaron encerrado en Tártaro. Pero ya no hay tiempo para asuntos personales, son doce mis víctimas y no puedo seguir... Perdiendo el tiempo.

Seiya: ¿Quieres matar a... Los dioses? Hazlo si lo deseas, pero no tocarás a Atenea... Pues yo la protegeré con mi vida... ¡Jamás permitiré que un desgraciado como tú destruya lo que más me importa!

Un estallido cósmico paralizó a Caronte el tiempo suficiente para que la poderosa patada del caballero, que había sido artífice de la muerte del espectro de Valentine durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades, lo empujase varios centros de metros en la lejanía.

El caballero tambaleaba destrozado, no sólo física, sino mental y espiritualmente derrotado, el aterrador poder de las sombras estuvo a punto de extinguir su vida y él lo sabía, mas no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás, si tenía que morir, lo haría protegiendo lo que más le importaba.

De pronto Seiya vio como un intacto Caronte se levantaba listo para seguir combatiendo, la oscuridad que cubría los alrededores se volvía más y más intensa pero el cuerpo del astral ya no emitía sombra alguna, el regente del planeta Plutón se mostraba ahora como el mismo demonio de fuego que unas horas antes había extinguido las vidas de varios caballeros de Atenea.

Intentando ignorar todos sus sentidos, Seiya concentró sus pocas fuerzas para vislumbrar una vez más el Séptimo Sentido, pero aquel esfuerzo no sirvió para nada pues Caronte se abalanzó de inmediato sobre él a una velocidad que empequeñecía a la de la luz, haciendo alarde de las divinas cualidades de los caballeros astrales.

Un puño de fuego en el pecho fue la respuesta a la pequeña fisura que la patada de Pegaso había provocado en el alba de Plutón,. Seiya lanzó de nuevo sus meteoros pero ninguno llegó a rozar al guerrero de Apolo que lanzó de inmediato su Bomba Estrellada. Miles de explosiones zarandearon en el aire al fiel guerrero de la diosa antes de recibir de nuevo la cólera de las garras de Caronte, que cuartearon la armadura mortalmente.

En el suelo, derrotado, Seiya miró a su rival, y con un rápido movimiento rotó por la tierra para escapar del intento asesino de éste. Caronte apoyó la cabeza en el mango de su espada, ahora clavada en el suelo, un suspiro detonó su hastío, y su mirada prácticamente se volvía tan roja como sus garras.

Caronte: Sólo una ilusa esperanza de victoria te mantiene Seiya... El cosmos de un humano como tú tiene sus límites, eres incapaz de contrarrestar la sombra que ha corroído cada uno de tus sentidos, sólo aquellos que hemos aprendido a controlar la Oscuridad, somos capaces de contenerla. Estás acabado Seiya... ¡ACÉPTALO! - exclamó encendiendo su cosmos - ¡Estallido de Flagetonte!

Miles de lenguas de fuego brillaron en el sombrío lugar arrasándolo todo, chispas de infierno rasgaron la oscuridad que huía despavorida de la luz del Sol. El santo, sabedor del poderío de aquel ken, encendió su aura para lanzar un último ataque.

Los meteoros no eran tales sino rayos de luz que atravesaban cual papel el alba de Plutón, pero su portador no decaía ante las sangrantes heridas, el ataque venció de inmediato al caballero de armadura muerta, que cayó desvalido sobre la superficie árida de la cima, nuevamente bendecida por el Sol eterno del Santuario.

El demoníaco Señor de la Oscuridad palpó el peto de su armadura, agrietada por los rastros meteóricos del ken del santo, las heridas no eran graves pero si hacían mella en Caronte, quien empezaba a pensar que su batalla con los generales marinos le había costado más de lo que él creía.

Caronte: Incluso el más poderoso de los guerreros debe reposar en la noche.. - recitó lacónico, tapando con su ahora pálida mano la grieta que provocó la patada de Seiya - Hum, no puedo permitirme descansar. - el oscuro guerrero, observó el cielo como si en él detectara una presencia - Padre, cumpliré tu última voluntad...

En un acto de absoluto orgullo, Caronte ignoró la sangre que empezó a brotar en pequeños hilos de cada grieta de su alba, obvió todas y cada una de sus heridas con un solo pensamiento en mente. A su paso, dejó la imagen desoladora de un valiente caballero abatido por la inmensidad de un odio demasiado grande, un odio tan profundo como el mismo Tártaro.

Sendero de los Tres Emperadores, Cima del Monte Olimpo

La sucesión de templos que resguardaban las escalinatas del Monte Olimpo, carecían en aquel día de guardianes; Fervor, Fuerza, Violencia, y Victoria. El séquito de Zeus había dejado de ser tal desde el día en que el Emperador desapareció de la faz del Cosmos.

Cruzar aquellos recintos vacíos recordó al dios de armadura rojiza los siglos que había pasado exiliado, abandonado de la gracia del Olimpo que lo vio nacer, pero permaneció indiferente a aquello, pues en lo profundo de su ser detestaba aquel inmaculado cielo, aquel paraíso de ángeles de justicia y deidades débiles que se limitaban a observar como su creación se volvía en contra de ellos.

Al terminar las escalinata las dos deidades llegaron a la explanada conocida como Sendero de los Tres Emperadores, una plaza más blanca que el mármol y más brillante que la luna llena sobre un mar tranquilo.

La hermosa explanada era coronada por tres estatuas, cada una observándose entre sí. Medían ni más ni menos que la altura de aquellos a los que representaban, los Tres Emperadores se elevaban por sobre la cima del Monte Olimpo ataviados con las más honorables túnicas e imponentes armaduras de majestuosidad indescriptible.

Habían sido forjadas durante la Edad de Oro por gracia de Cronos, quien colocó con exactitud en aquellas esculturas cristalinas la verdad oculta en aquellos que decían combatir contra su tiranía. Hades, el primogénito, emanaba de unas alas oscuras, que lo cubrían por completo, la negruzca y abominable perpetuidad de la Noche, pero en su corona se hallaba un objeto abstracto que desprendía la luz más hermosa, signo de la esperanza que jamás desaparecía.

La efigie del que, tras finalizar la guerra que en tiempos de su construcción se cernía, se auto-nombraría Rey de los Dioses, era inmaculada y perfecta, destallaba en sus alas celestiales de cristal un brillo reconfortante y esperanzador que desprendía vida y tranquilidad a cada momento. Pero aquella infinita iluminación era insuficiente para cubrir una abstracta energía caótica y demoníaca, cuyo negro color era más profundo que el abismo del Tártaro.

Finalmente, Poseidón carecía de brillo, en su estatua tan sólo se podía observar el gris de la neutralidad, apuntaba con su tridente a su odiado hermano Zeus, pero clavaba sus coléricos ojos en Hades, cuya maldad se extendía desde las entrañas de su corazón. No era emisario de muerte, pero tampoco era profeta de bondad ni paz.

La diosa de cabellos esmeraldinos emitió un cántico en griego antiguo que hizo palpitar la estatua de Zeus como si ésta hubiera cobrado vida, tras que una luz dorada apareciera de forma intermitente durante varios segundos, aquel lugar cambió radicalmente, quedando un solo camino que se formaba conforme ambas deidades avanzaban.

El camino estaba compuesto de salientes bastante irregulares que se flotaban firmes en medio de la colorida atmósfera cuya gama se reflejaba en su superficie, cada uno de ellos agrandaba la senda ascendente hasta una majestuosa atalaya, donde se erguía el milenario Partenón de los Reyes.

Palacio de la Abundancia, Jardines de Deméter

En medio de los hermosos jardines que decoraban las faldas del Monte Olimpo, estaba el palacio de Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura, que otorgaba alimento y vida a todos aquellos que vivieran de la tierra.

El palacio carecía prácticamente de colores sobresalientes o piedras preciosas, lo que lo diferenciaba del resto. En lugar de todo aquello, el templo era prácticamente uno con la naturaleza que la diosa representaba, como si fuera una edificación en medio de la selva, las plantas adornaban grácilmente tanto el exterior como el interior, otorgándole una belleza natural que siquiera los Altos Templos de los Emperadores, poseían.

En las cercanías del lugar, se hallaba una joven de pulcra belleza, su aspecto resaltaba su divinidad así como sus vivos ojos irradiaban juventud. El caballo de negruzco pelaje que la acompañaba desentonaba con la sencilla túnica blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

- Mantenlo tranquilo... Cuida de él... Pronto regresaré... - murmuraba a regañadientes - ¿Quién cree ser? ¿Zeus? ¡Cerdo prepotente...!

De pronto, el caballo relinchó violentamente, provocando que la joven callara y centrara sus esfuerzos en calmarlo, a la deidad le bastaron unas caricias y palabras suaves para lograrlo.

- Después de todo eres un buen caballo... Creía que sólo existía un Pegaso... - comentó en susurros, viendo como el ahora tranquilo caballo movía grácilmente unas hermosas alas -

La reacción del pegaso negro quedó rápidamente aclarada con la llegada de un ángel del Olimpo, la velocidad con la que el guerrero llegó empujó una ligera brisa que meció los cabellos castaños de la joven diosa, que volteó pronto a ver de quien se trataba.

La bella faz de la diosa no pudo sino enrojecerse ante la vista del que era considerado el hombre más bello del mundo, Adonis. Su gloria poseía tonos rosáceos y ciertos toques platinados lo que resaltaba que era un ángel consagrado a Afrodita, su cabello dorado llegaba hasta detrás de sus rodillas y cubría su frente hasta acariciar sus cejas, ahora fruncidas por un claro estado de nerviosismo.

Adonis: Princesa, perdonad mi osadía al entrar de esta forma en el templo de vuestra madre. - se disculpó el ángel, manteniéndose en posición propia de un ángel ante una diosa -

- No es necesario tanto... Formalismo. Levanta y dime lo que ocurre.

Adonis: Como deseéis princesa. - respondió, levantándose de inmediato como si hubiera recibido una orden - Un cosmos maligno se avecina al Monte Olimpo. Puede que se trate de un enemigo... Varios guerreros consagrados lo han visto en los alrededores del Palacio del Conocimiento y las Guerras Justas y lo han descrito como algo diabólico... ¡He de avisar a vuestra madre!

Preocupada ante el tono del siempre calmado Adonis, la diosa se subió de inmediato al pegaso de piel oscura, sus jóvenes ojos adoptaron una determinación tan grande como la del más valeroso guerrero.

- No es necesario, yo me haré cargo. - aseguró la diosa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el imponente Monte Olimpo -

Adonis: ¡Princesa, es peligroso, nunca había sentido un cosmos tan terrible! - advirtió -

Pero la joven ya se había marchado, cabalgando en los aires a lomo del caballo oscuro, un nudo en la garganta palideció a Adonis al sentir como aquel ser maligno estaba ya frente al Monte Olimpo, y que su cosmos ensombrecía a las deidades que allí se encontraban.

Adonis: Que la Gran Voluntad nos proteja. - rezó -

Jardines de Deméter, Faldas del Monte Olimpo

Quien conociera la indiferencia de Epimeteo y la frialdad de su hermano Menecio, quedaría pálido al ver como aquellos dos titanes no podían ocultar su temor ante la deidad que ante ellos se presentaba, cubierto por una túnica oscura y una enigmática capucha, un ser de maligno cosmos había cruzado pacientemente el Cielo Empíreo, como si poco le importara que todo el Olimpo se percatara de su presencia.

Dioniso, orgulloso como un duque que se aferra a su linaje, simuló una impecable tranquilidad que en su interior no existía, no necesitaba ver el rostro de aquel dios para saber de quien se trataba, hacía siglos que no lo veía pero su cosmos no había desaparecido de sus recuerdos.

- He regresado, y debo reunirme con mi _hermana. _Apartad para que pueda proseguir mi camino. - ordenó, a lo que los tres seres obedecieron sin dudar -

Al tiempo que la oscura deidad subía la escalinata, Dioniso hizo ademán de querer acompañarlo, desconfiado de las intenciones de aquel dios al regresar al último lugar del cosmos donde iría, un simple gesto con la mano paralizó por completo al hijo de Zeus, quien vio recorrer por la superficie de los alrededores una energía electrificante.

- No necesito tu compañía... _Sobrino. -_ advirtió con sequedad, antes de seguir su ascenso -

Frente al Antiguo Templo de Atenea, Riscos de la Locura

Con destreza y velocidad divinas, Titania esquivaba los tajos de la técnica legendaria, al igual que su enemigo hacía lo propio con la Cruz Celestial, que su enemiga lanzaba usando sus terribles espadas gemelas.

Pronto, los sentidos de el Dragón le alertaron de un ataque expansivo que venía desde la superficie. Aún saltando, el discípulo de Dohko tuvo que hacer uso de todo su cosmos y su indestructible escudo para defenderse de los daños colaterales del ken.

Al caer al suelo, Shiryu vio que su adversaria había clavado sobre el suelo sus dos espadas esperando sorprenderle con una técnica diferente, y la táctica había funcionado, pues pequeños hilos de sangre maquillaban su frente.

El joven guerrero nipón decidió pasar a la ofensiva, para lo cual corrió en zigzag rompiendo con creces la barrera de la luz. Prudente, la guerrera de Urano lanzó de nuevo su ataque, pero el caballero lo atravesó de lleno valiéndose de su velocidad y defendiéndose con su escudo.

Viendo venir al Dragón, Urano arrancó de la superficie Masamune y Murasame formando nuevamente la Cruz Celestial, ataque que fue esquivado por Shiryu mediante un salto. Sin ánimo de rendirse, la guerrera de cabello celeste colocó sus espadas como forma de protección ante el tajo de Excalibur.

El choque de espadas fue tremendo, destellando una ola cósmica que levantó el polvo en todos los alrededores, sorprendida, la astral vio como la técnica Excalibur quebraba su defensa. Al tiempo que cada espada caía varios metros en la lejanía, Titania esquivó con un rápido movimiento el primer ataque de su enemigo, pero no pudo hacer nada ante un poderoso y sorpresivo golpe alto que la envió a los cielos, donde tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para esquivar los Cien Dragones del Monte Rozan.

Desfallecidos por la intensidad del combate, pero manteniendo la fuerza y firmeza del comienzo, ambos contendientes respiraban y exhalaban, la superioridad de la astral sobre el caballero divino ya no existía y el equilibrado combate se había tornado agotador para ambos.

Titania: Vuestra reputación es bien merecida.. No debí subestimaros. Cometí un error inaceptable al hacerlo.

Al admitir su error, provocó sorpresa en Shiryu, quien no estaba acostumbrado en escuchar aquellas palabras de sus enemigos, quienes siempre lo habían infravalorado a él y a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, él sabía que la batalla no había terminado y que estaba a punto de pasar medidas extremas.

Masamune y Murasame quedaron de nuevo en manos de Titania ante un preparado Shiryu, ambos guerreros tenían heridas leves y pequeñas grietas en sus armaduras pero seguían elevando sus cosmos constantemente, manteniendo latente el Séptimo Sentido.

Titania: Lo lamento caballero, nunca he perdido una batalla, así lo dicta mi linaje. ¡Ha llegado el momento de que sintáis la furia de las Mil Espadas Celestes!

Antes de que el Dragón pudiera reaccionar, las espadas gemelas ya habían rasgado superficialmente el peto de la kamei. Mientras la guerrera enfundaba de nuevo sus armas cual samurai, Shiryu vio como de su pecho brotaban ríos de sangre, las heridas físicas cicatrizaron rápidamente, pero el propio espíritu del santo quedó seriamente dañado.

Shiryu: "No puedo creerlo... Siento que Excalibur ha perdido su fuerza... ¿Acaso habrá dañado mi espíritu? Siquiera el caballero de Virgo pudo lograr algo así... Siento que la guerrera de Urano aún guarda muchos secretos. Mi Maestro, Shura, Seiya, Atenea... No puedo fallarles" - pensó el santo, al tiempo que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para despertar de nuevo el poder de Excalibur -

Titania: El cuerpo es imperfecto, lo que importa es el espíritu, porque en el espíritu... Esta el poder. Ahora caballero, rezad a vuestra diosa, pues ha llegado el fin de vuestra cruzada.

Elevando el brazo, la guerrera curio por el mango una espada doble de gruesos filos por su corto mango dorado, las cuchillas brillaban reflejando la intensa luz que irradiaban las esferas de Urano y Plutón, que desde hacía tiempo imperaban sobre aquella nefasta montaña.

Titania: Esta arma ha desgarrado la piel de gigantes y dragones caballero, no bastará vuestra imitación de kamei para contrarrestar su furia.

Girando la espada en el aire, corrientes cortantes de viento azotaron al santo nipón, quien a duras penas pudo defenderse usando su escudo, cuya leyenda de indestructible decaía conforme las espadas sagradas de Urano lo azotaban con su fiereza.

Shiryu: "No puedo creerlo, aún con la protección del Escudo del Dragón, mi brazo ha sentido esos ataques, ahora que cree haber derrotado mi espíritu, piensa finalizar su combate con un solo golpe."

-_ "Shiryu... Shiryu..." _

Shiryu: "¿Qué? ¡Pero si eres...!"

_- "Sí, Shiryu, soy yo, Shura, el caballero de Capricornio. Dragón recuerda que posees el don que sólo los más leales santos han poseído a lo largo de la Historia, no temas a las armas de tus enemigos, pues la Justicia respalda tus actos"_

Shiryu: "Pero... Mi espíritu ha sido dañado... Siento que aún utilizando a Excalibur, no lograría desprender todo su poder"

_- "La duda es el peor enemigo que puedes tener en una batalla Dragón, tú y tus compañeros fuisteis para nosotros, los santos de Oro, una fuente de esperanza y valor que, con el tiempo, habíamos perdido, nos hicisteis recapacitar de nuestros errores, inspiráis las cualidades que todo ser caballero debe poseer... ¡No dejes atrás todo lo que has conseguido en el pasado Shiryu, recuerda cada momento, cada batalla que has librado, recuerda la razón por la que luchas, recuerda Dragón, y deja que fluya la esperanza en tu interior! ¡Enciende tu cosmos, caballero del Dragón!"_

El cosmos derrotado de Shiryu empezó a elevarse ante la aparente indiferencia de Titania, la larga cabellera oscura se alzó en el aire al ritmo de la poderosa aura del guerrero, la intensidad desatada, provocaba en el interior de la astral de Urano, una sensación de asombro y admiración.

Titania: Estaba a las puertas del Hades y ahora se presenta ante mí con el cosmos de un dios... ¿Será acaso ese el cosmos que teme el Olimpo? Indudablemente, es tan poderoso como nosotros.

El propio Shiryu quedó extasiado. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente tras la dura batalla que el santo sostuviera hacía un año en el Santuario de Poseidón, sus sentidos se fundieron con su alma y su mente sobrepasó los límites para unirse a aquella unidad perfecta que se abría ahora al Octavo Sentido.

El santo sentía ahora su espíritu restablecido y, aunque agrietada, su armadura divina se mostraba más majestuosa incluso que en la Batalla de los Campos Elíseos.

Shiryu: "Ahora comprendo Shura, Excalibur no es una espada que mi enemigo pueda quebrar, es más que eso. Excalibur es la encarnación de la fe, la fe de los santos hacia la diosa Atenea y todo lo que representa. Nos en un premio hacia la lealtad sino la lealtad misma encarnada"

Al ver a aquel guerrero directamente, Titania supo enseguida que el resultado de la batalla se había vuelto impredecible, pero aquello no la detendría, era en aquellos combates donde en verdad sentiría digna una victoria, aquella era la vida del guerrero, la senda que había escogido desde su nacimiento.

Shiryu: Ha llegado el momento de seguir nuestro combate. Pero antes, he de advertirte que lucharé hasta el final, no soy el mismo con el que has peleado hasta ahora.

Titania: Tan sólo son palabras caballero... ¡Os demostraré la fuerza de los caballeros astrales con acciones!

Borde de la Cumbre del Delirio

Ante un preocupado Kiki, la diosa Atenea abría los ojos, encendiendo su cosmos dorado como si estuviera enfrentando a la oscuridad que devoraba su alma desde hacía casi doce horas. Lo primero que vio, fue a un Orestes intacto y a un asombrado caballero de Saturno que no esperaba tal cosa.

Titán: De modo que aún no has recibido suficiente. ¿Acaso los caballeros de la Corona no aprendisteis en la Filiomaquia lo inferiores que sois? ¡Pobre ingenuo! Tan sólo aparentas firmeza pero ni en mil años serías capaz de siquiera inquietarme.

Orestes: Veo que el poder, y la arrogancia de los Olímpicos fueron heredados al mismo tiempo. Nunca se ha de subestimar a un enemigo, el hacerlo sólo ha acarreado las más humillantes derrotas en aquellos que los santos de bronce han enfrentado en estos dos años. Los mismos guerreros que hoy vuestra orden caída enfrenta.

- ¿De qué guerreros hablas, coronis? - preguntó una siniestra voz cuyo propietario acaparó la atención de todos - No pareces darte cuenta de la situación, guerrero de Abel, nosotros somos los Caballeros Astrales, aquellos que enfrentaron a la orden del dios rebelde y vencieron. Fuimos héroes y mártires para beneplácito de los dioses y ahora nos liberamos de sus finos y arcanos hilos, dejamos de ser sus marionetas y nos liberalizamos de su influjo. - inmediatamente, en medio de aquella aura espiral entre el color del fuego ya sombra púrpura, Saori fue la primera en percatarse de la identidad del que fuera propulsor de su sufrimiento. Conforme hablaba, el oscuro ser caminaba, observando fijamente a Orestes - Los santos de Atenea, al igual que vosotros, los coronis, no son más que meros perros falderos de una diosa más, una deidad que ha perdido toda su fuerza y que siquiera merece el más mínimo respeto.

Orestes no respondió, no porque no tuviera respuesta sino porque siempre había preferido mantenerse sereno ante aquello que le molestaba, escuchar las palabras de aquel caballero astral le había proporcionado una información que ya imaginaba desde que había sabido de la liberación de los que fueran los verdugos de sus compañeros, la intención de los guerreros de Apolo era, posiblemente desde un primer momento, rebelarse contra los dioses. La traición era el único acto que el coronis era incapaz de tolerar, y más si era en contra del dios a quien habían jurado lealtad. Pese a todo, el adalid del Febo permaneció frío, evadiendo cualquier acto impulsivo.

Saori: ¡Caballero de Plutón! - exclamó, provocando ser el nuevo centro de atención -

Caronte: ¿Sí, alteza? - respondió con cinismo -

Saori: ¿Cómo puedes hablar de heroicidad cuando sólo has cosechado ríos de sangre? No sólo atentaste contra mis santos vilmente, sino que asesinaste a los generales marinos. ¿Son esos los actos de un héroe?

Caronte: Interesante pregunta. Soy conocedor también de esa habilidad, alteza. - pese a la seriedad de su rostro, las palabras del caballero astral estaban cargadas de gran cinismo, el odio que emanaba su cosmos asustaba a la diosa, quien no podía comprender como un ser humano podía emitir tanta negatividad en sus emociones - ¿Cree en verdad _Vuestra Merced, _que es acto digno de la protectora de esta Tierra el propiciar con deshonrosos ardides la caída de una gloriosa ciudad?

No esperó respuesta, cual bala el guerrero se abalanzó sobre la diosa. El demonio de fuego y sombras no tuvo que preocuparse de Orestes, cuyo intento de proteger a la hermana de su Señor fue frustrado por el gigantesco Titán.

Increíblemente, el caballero astral paró varios metros frente a aquella que portaba a Niké, el regente del planeta Saturno contrajo su rostro al ver una ligera mueca de satisfacción en el caballero de la Corona Boreal.

Orestes: Creía que había segado vuestra vida... Kanon, de Géminis. - dijo sonriente -

Antes de responder a las palabras del adalid del Febo, Kanon, quien lucía más sereno y poderoso que nunca, dobló la mano del que trataba de asesinar a su diosa. Caronte evitó mostrar algún signo de dolor y se mantuvo firme, pero al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro retrocedió varios metros tambaleándose.

Kanon: Hum, hace falta más que un caballero de la Corona para vencer a un santo de Oro, deberías saberlo. - respondió con presunción, ignorando por momentos a los dos caballeros astrales -

Titán: Así que tú eres Kanon de Géminis. - dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero de armas, al tiempo que Orestes se ponía del lado de aquella a quien debía proteger - He de agradecerte tus esfuerzos en los dominios de Nyx muchacho, me mostraste el camino de regreso al Santuario. - Kanon no respondió, mantuvo una expresión seria que no reflejaba su malestar al saberse liberador de uno de los enemigos de Atenea -

Orestes: Habláis demasiado caballeros astrales, creía que vos, Plutón, ibais a enfrentar a la diosa Atenea.

Caronte: ¿Mmm? ¿Enfrentar? ¿Crees que en su situación esa mocosa puede siquiera enfrentar a un mosquito? - preguntó sonriente - Veo que habéis podido más que los espíritus de esta montaña, pero eso no significa nada. Seguís siendo los perros falderos de una diosa más, marionetas simples que una vez dejen de sentir el son de su ama, caerán inexorablemente.

Cansados de escuchar las palabras de Caronte, Kanon y Orestes encendieron al unísono sus cosmos. Kiki, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de la derecha de Saori, concentró sus fuerzas al máximo, formando una barrera que, si bien no se asemejaba a la técnica de su maestro en resistencia, emitía la determinación del muviano a defender a la protectora de la Tierra.

Saori: ¡Esperad! - exclamó la deidad, provocando desconcierto tanto en sus guardianes como en los propios astrales. El único que no dejó de concentrarse fue Kiki, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que de Caronte llegara siquiera a estar frente a la diosa - Caballero astral... Tus palabras son confusas y tu odio demasiado grande para un ser vivo. ¿Qué mal ha acaecido que ha despertado tanta oscuridad en un hijo de la Gran Voluntad?

Una mirada fraternal por parte del gigantesco Titán hacia Caronte indicaron el conocimiento de este sobre las motivaciones de aquel que ahora formaba sobre su mano derecha una... Manzana de fuego puro.

Caronte: _Una manzana de oro.. Para la más... Hermosa - _recitó con sequedad, horrorizando a la joven avatar que acababa de comprenderlo todo -

Los pequeños labios de la reencarnación de Atenea iban a pronunciar el nombre maldito detrás del odio de Plutón, pero un suceso aterrador lo impidió. Con rabia asesina, Caronte lanzó la manzana de fuego que cruzó entre Orestes y Kanon y atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo del muviano, quien cayó anonado al suelo, inconsciente.

Cuando la esfera estalló sobre el aura de la diosa el oscuro ser corrió cual lobo sediento de sangre a por su presa. Orestes y Kanon elevaron sus cosmos al unísono con la intención de parar a aquel demonio, pero no vieron venir el feroz ataque de los Colmillos de Cancerbero.

Caronte: Siento no haberos tratado como Vuestra Merced merece en la Esfera Plutón... - se disculpó el oscuro mientras agarraba del cuello a Saori, quien temía por la vida de sus guardianes - En verdad no estaba seguro entonces de mi poder... Sin embargo, habiendo vencido al santo que acabó con Hades y sus heraldos... Ya nada me impide comenzar a ejercer la Justicia que tanto habéis alardeado traer a esta tierra nefasta. Con vuestra sangre comenzará la marcha fúnebre por los dioses caídos... Empezad a cantar... Atenea.

- ¡Hablas demasiado Plutón!

Con una sonrisa indiferente, Caronte giró para darse cuenta de quien le había retado, tanto Orestes como Kanon sonrieron cómplices, pero la sonrisa del coronis se torció al ver aquello que sostenía al recién llegado, era Seiya, y su cosmos azulado poseía una pauta de luz perla intermitente, una pauta marcada por la espada legendaria.

Caronte: ¡Ja! Miradlo... Tan impulsivo, arrojado e imbatible como Kryon... Parece que no sólo son idénticos en lo físico. - comentó mirando al santo de Pegaso por encima del hombro, sin dejar de sostener a Saori - Titán, ocúpate de este valiente y gallardo _enamorado._

La última palabra la entonó de forma lenta, mirando con intensidad a la preocupada diosa, apretando fuertemente el delicado cuello de la joven, logró que Niké empezara a amenazar con caer. El rostro del oscuro se contrajo al darse cuenta que la adolescente avatar enviaba su cosmo-energía a aquellos a quienes había atacado, aquello lo supo al sentir en sus botas las manos de un sangrante Kiki, quien aún en su semi-inconsciencia hallaba fuerzas para seguir cumpliendo su misión.

Caronte: "¿Tanto sacrificio para proteger a esta... Infeliz deidad? Bien, si así lo quieren morirán por su diosa..." ¡Titán! Aplástalos a todos, muéstrale a nuestra divina espectadora una imagen que guarde en su _corazón _por el resto de su eternidad... En Tártaro. - lo oscuro del tono que usó el oscuro en la última palabra no hizo temblar a Atenea, quien en una muestra de solemne determinación agarró Niké con más fuerza que nunca y miró directamente los ojos de su captor, la mirada se volvió intensa, fría y altiva, provocando un ligero parpadeo en el oscuro -

Saori: Os lo advierto... Deteneos... O todo el daño que causéis a mis santos... Caerá sobre vosotros hasta arrastraros hacia las profundidades del Tártaro.

Caronte: ¿Al Tártaro? ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que los dioses no tenéis un castigo más... Nefasto? - preguntaba con cinismo - Vamos Titán. ¿A qué esperas?

Sin responder, el gigante dejó de fijarse en Caronte y Atenea para mirar con altivez a aquel que apenas llegaba a sobrepasar sus piernas con su altura. El poderoso cosmos del astral se alzó, mostrando alrededor de Saturno un majestuoso anillo de brillo estelar.

Orestes hizo un gesto a Kanon, como diciéndole que permaneciera a la expectativa, él debía prevenir una catástrofe que, temía, se estaba volviendo inevitable.

Saori: No temes a la muerte demonio. ¿Tal es tu locura? ¿El Tártaro ha arrebatado la cordura a aquellos que juraron fidelidad al Monte Olimpo? Si es así... Temo que no podré convencerte de...

Con interés, Caronte vio sudorosa a la joven que hacía poco le amenazaba con una voz tan imponente como la del mismísimo Zeus, por momentos recordó el inconmensurable y fiero cosmos de aquella que era llamada Diosa de las Guerras Justas, un nuevo destello de energía lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Saori: Alardeas y te regocijas de haber enfrentado a toda clase de guerreros... Las muertes de los generales marinos no fueron en vano. ¡Mira tu armadura!

Nuevamente la cara de Saori se empapó en sudor, pero las palabras habían calado ya hondamente en el orgullo del astral, quien miraba su peto sorprendido de contemplar a seis fieras bestias carcomiendo el alba sagrada.

Titán: Bien, bien. ¿De modo que piensas que puedes enfrentarme tu solo, eh caballero? Si en la Esfera Saturno no pudisteis vencerme, menos ahora que sólo quedáis tu y el... Coronis. - aseguró el presuntuoso, viendo como Orestes se ponía a la derecha de del joven caballero - Y vuestras armaduras, están destrozadas, debería daros vergüenza apareceros ante mi.

Orestes: Sé lo que pensáis caballero, creedme que sólo conllevará a la destrucción de todos. - murmuró con preocupación, siendo completamente ignorado por el receptor de su consejo -

Seiya: Titán de Saturno. Te lo advierto, no me interesa como sobreviviste en nuestro último enfrentamiento, pero si no te apartas. ¡Te apartaré yo mismo!

Titán: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Dices que ma apartarás estando medio muerto? Has de saber, que estoy completamente intacto de aquel juego que sostuve con Cisne, mi cosmos nunca ha estado tan deseoso de aplastar una cucaracha... ¡Siente el vacío intenso de la antimateria! ¡Filos de Materia Oscura!

Del anillo que cubría horizontalmente al gigante, una docena de haces oscuros se abalanzaron sobre el imperturbable santo quien se limitó a desatar sus meteoros. De un modo más rápido que la misma luz, ambos ataques fueron parados por dos guerreros ante la mirada atónita de Titán y Seiya, el escudo del Dragón, aún cuarteado, supo ser digno de su leyenda al bloquear cada uno de los haces energéticos de materia negra; mientras que los legendarios meteoros de Pegaso, que habían sido protagonistas de incontables batallas, desaparecieron por obra de una espada de doble filo, también cubierta de cortes superficiales.

Titán: ¡Urano!

Seiya: ¡Shiryu!

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones, un descenso en el aura de la diosa Atenea alertó fuertemente a Pegaso que no dudó un segundo en desenfundar el arma prohibida. Sorprendido, Shiryu fue empujado por una fuera abismal, el gigantesco cosmos atentó contra el entorno ante la mirada negativa de Orestes.

Seiya: ¡¡TITÁN!! ¡Es la última vez que te lo advierto!

Saturno era consciente de la fuerza de Excalibur, y sentía en todo su ser el escalofrío que sólo aquella segadora de vidas y almas podía provocar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a ceder; dando un paso al frente, empezó a formar a su alrededor sus temibles Bombas Gravitatorias, que volvieron los cuerpos de todos los presentes más pesados de lo normal.

Titán: Déjate de palabrerías santo de pacotilla. ¡Un caballero astral no retrocede ante nadie!

Apoyando las palabras de su compañero, Titania giró con rapidez su arma hasta formar un furioso tornado, el ataque parecía poderoso, pero rayos de luz lo desvanecieron y cruzaron fácilmente las armaduras de ambos astrales, las Bombas Gravitatorias estallaron provocando que Saturno cayera de rodillas. Urano seguía en pie pero, estaba igualmente herida.

Amenazante, Seiya blandió su espada provocando el levantamiento de una gran polvareda, polvo que provocó que el santo no pudiera vislumbrar siquiera el ataque de un tercer rival. Una intensa oscuridad pasó por los que se erguían como protectores de la Tierra propiciando un frío espiritual asolador, al disiparse el humo tanto Seiya como Orestes y Shiryu pudieron ver de quien se trataba, la diosa se sostenía sobre Niké con el cuello enrojecido, y Caronte miraba al portador de la espada legendaria con odio.

Caronte: "Padre... Cumpliré tu voluntad, no permitiré que le pase nada a mi hermana, y haré lo imposible porque la Orden del Sol que creaste, sienta de nuevo la gracia de los Hados"

Incapaz de saber los pensamientos del caballero astral, Seiya se dejó llevar por el impulso más primitivo que ahora gobernaba sus emociones: La ira. Raudo y fiero, el santo lanzó un corte diagonal donde estaba su enemigo, pero el tajo fue sorpresivamente contrarrestado por la Myou Ken, que desvió a Excalibur y cortó ligeramente la mejilla de Pegaso.

Kanon vio la escena y se percató de que Excalibur había atravesado la superficie, al ver la etowashi de Caronte elevarse al cielo con deseo de rebanar al valiente ateniense, hizo ademán de ir en su ayuda pero algo lo retuvo, una lanza, majestuosa y dorada como la misma divinidad, cayó estrepitosamente sobre el astral de la Oscuridad, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Al contacto con la lanza, Muy Ken cayó al suelo sin más, toda el alba de Plutón se despedazó y sangre salpicó su alrededor, atónito, Caronte vio como las seis bestias de Esquila seguían su mortal sendero de buitres, pues eso eran ellos ahora, él ya estaba acabado. Su brazo izquierdo cayó sobre la superficie fría e inerte, ahogándose en sangre y cenizas provenientes del cremado pecho del caído.

Rodeados por sus enemigos, todos malheridos pero firmes, los astrales de Urano y Saturno se pusieron alrededor de su hermano caído, quien se mantenía de pie tambaleándose, con fingido desdén arrancó y arrojó lo que quedaba de su peto y sonrió, sonrió ensangrentado.

Titán: Esa lanza... Es la forma que adoptaba Niké durante la Era del Mito... ¡Eso quiere decir...!

Titania: Atenea ha protegido a su guardián... Sólo eso ha pasado. - respondió atónita, como tratando de auto-convencerse de que aquello no era real -

En brazos de Kanon, Atenea descansaba, Kiki se acercó al geminiano con vergüenza de su herida, pero decidido a seguir en la batalla. Orestes y Shiryu miraron a Pegaso y luego a Caronte y sus compañeros con preocupación. Ni la Oscuridad del regente de Plutón ni la luz de la espada sagrada se habían apagado pero no era eso en lo que se estaban fijando, los mismos espíritus que habían tratado de quebrar sus espíritus, ahora se reunían en un solo punto: El cuerpo herido del enemigo caído de Atenea.

La concentración de daimones torció a todos los allí presentes, aquellas almas errantes estaban descontrolando las emociones de todos y eso era algo que sólo el muviano sabía.

Seiya: ¡Bastardo! Querías matar a Atenea por placer... Nunca había enfrentado a un ser tan despreciable, mereces esa derrota, morirás de la peor manera. - gruñó con rabia descontrolada, provocada por la propia espada que portaba, guardiana y segadora de almas - ¡Muere demonio!

Orestes: ¡NO! ¡ESO SÓLO...!

No valió nada la advertencia de Orestes, como tampoco bastó la poderosa arma de Urano ni los ataques de Titán para contener a un descontrolado Seiya, furioso para el beneplácito de unos seres que, en su mezquina ansiedad de poder, habían conspirado para que aquel aterrador suceso empezara.

La espada atravesó a Caronte por el corazón, pero sin provocar daño alguno, como si hubiera atravesado algo intangible, el cuerpo del oscuro brillaba en fuego y sombras otra vez, y todas sus heridas se restablecían, la parte izquierda de su dorso, así como el brazo, se reconstruyeron a partir de oscuridad pura, oscuridad que poseía además el brillo de las flamas del infierno.

Kanon pronto sintió los escalofríos propios de la Oscuridad, el Caos empezaba su expansión por el lugar, al tiempo que cada espíritu errante se unía al enjambre de arrastradas almas que engrandecían al restablecido oscuro. El ver a su Señora retorcerse, le indicó que los daimones habían logrado su cometido.

Asombrados, Titán y Titania sintieron una extraña paz, aunque sus armaduras seguían mostrando las heridas de la batalla, sus cuerpos habían cesado de sufrir, y sus cosmos se alzaban más allá de los sentidos. La propia espada emanaba las emociones de su portador, dadora de vida y paz, o de muerte y dolor, ahora su portador no era Pegaso, quien en aquel instante entendió todo el temor de Orestes.

Caronte: Hoy muere el hombre... Y nace un... Dios.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Myou Ken es Espada Oscura, la Etowashi (Arma astral) de Caronte.

_Saludos, siento la tardanza y la longitud del capítulo, espero y les resulte tan emocionante leerlo como a mi escribirlo (Rexomega suspira hondamente). Estos tres capítulos, serán la antesala de la Recta Final de la "Batalla de Delfos". ¿Qué habrá pasado con Caronte? ¿Qué maquinación tenían las almas errantes? ¿Qué hará el Olimpo al respecto? ¿Qué fuerza maligna se habrá adentrado en el Reino de los Dioses? Estas preguntas y muchas más tendrán su respuesta en próximos episodios. Y recuerden, dudas, críticas y comentarios a: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	25. ¡El Inicio del Fin! Cae la Corte del Sol

**Capítulo 24**

"¡El Inicio del Fin! Cae la Corte del Sol"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Entre un sudor frío y un misterioso fuego intenso que le carcomía el alma, la hermana del caballero de Pegaso dejó escapar un grito. Su rictus pronto reflejo la sorpresa de encontrarse de nuevo en las Casas de Curación, aunque sin la infante mujer caballero que se encargaba del templo.

Por instinto, Seika inspeccionó el lugar, sí, era idéntico en el más mínimo detalle al templo donde poco tiempo atrás se recuperaba. Pese a todo, había algo que no le gustaba de aquello, su propio interior le decía que algo no andaba bien, y aquella sospecha ardía en el fondo de su alma.

¿Sería una ilusión? Fue la primera pregunta que aquejó la mente de la joven pelirroja, era lo que su mente le decía pero... Sus sentidos olían el dulce aroma que desprendía aquellas paredes, veían la hermosa luz dorada que gobernaba todo el Santuario desde la venida de Apolo, degustaban y sentían la esencia misma de las sábanas frías que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo... Escuchaban las voces de los daimones que vivían ahora entre aquellas paredes, espíritus mensajeros que se encargaban de vigilarla... Pero... ¿Quién querría vigilarla?

Inmediatamente se levantó, avergonzada de haber abandonado a Touma, estaba segura de que su hermano jamás habría abandonado a un compañero, aún cuando no pudiera hacer nada, siempre se esforzaría al máximo y nunca daría la espalda, fuera cual fuere el adversario.

Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Nada, sería incapaz de enfrentar siquiera a un soldado, nunca fue entrenada para ello. En aquel momento se preguntaba... ¿Por qué a ella no la enviaron al mismo destino que Seiya? Al recordar todo su pasado durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades, también recordó quien era su padre, quien era el padre de todos y cada uno de los huérfanos enviados a distintas partes del mundo para convertirse en caballeros: Mitsumasa Kido.

Unos ojos indiferentes, veían los movimientos de Seika de forma gris y opaca, como si fuera la mismísima Gran Voluntad velando por un único ser, Ángela de Caribdis sonreía apoyada en una de las columnas de las Casas de Curación.

Prácticamente era como si Seika estuviera en otra dimensión, pues donde la Guerrera de las Profundidades reposaba, el dios de la Fuerza, Kratos, también lo hacía, para el imperceptible beneplácito de la mujer caballero de la Copa.

Ángela: Hum, esa santa ni se inmuta, es muy extraña. - comentó con hastío la sirena de cabellera azulada, cuyo pelo poseía el color y profundidad del mismo mar, también encarnado en sus ojos aguamarina -

- Su existencia nos es indiferente, y su indiferencia no debe importarnos.

La sirena torció la mandíbula al sentir en su ser el cosmos del más poderoso guerrero de los mares jamás concebido, la aparente solidez de las paredes mármol de aquel templo empezó a perturbarse ligeramente formando ondas. Una misteriosa figura enfundada con una escama de las brillantes tonalidades del coral, que eran acompañadas de piezas color perla y azul marino, salió del muro como si lo hiciera de la superficie del mar, al estar fuera, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por un momento, Ángela se dejó llevar por la primera impresión que aquella divinidad de las tinieblas profundas del Océano infundaba, ojos carentes de pupilas que brillaban como la más rojiza sangre, un aura de un azul marino tan sombrío que parecía la Oscuridad misma encarnada. Aquel era Dagón, Guerrero Profundo del Brujo del Mar.

Ángela: Así que... ¿Ha llegado el momento? Empezaba a aburrirme de tanta espera. - comentó con malicia la sirena -

Dagón: El destino de Apolo ha sido sellado. Pero no basta con exterminar al pulpo, sus tentáculos también han de ser cortados.

Un nuevo signo de malicia cruzó a la siniestra sirena de Caribdis, pero un inconmensurable cosmos hizo que adoptara de inmediato un rictus de puro terror. Ante los Profundos, un titán expresaba su disconformidad con la conspiración que llevaban a cabo.

Ángela: Parece que un tentáculo ha empezado a moverse por su cuenta... ¡Ja! Pero me pregunto... ¿Será suficiente para atraparme? ¿A mi, Caribdis?

Sorprendentemente, la conspiradora convirtió su hasta ahora insignificante cosmos azulado en una horrenda espiral de puro color rojo escarlata, las tonalidades coral de su escama se intensificaron al tiempo que la cosmo-energía de la sirena demostraba un nivel suficiente como para inquietar al hijo de Palas.

Kratos: Entiendo. Víctor de Hidra de Lerna... Talión de Leviatán... Aníbal de Tritón... León Marino... Horatio de la Ballena Blanca... Sólo eran peones de ese Dios Ancestral. Desde que comencé a sentir la presencia de ese demonio de nombre Dagón supe que algo estaba mal. Aunque sinceramente, no esperaba que un ser tan insignificante como una sirena pudiera desprender tal cosmos.

Ángela de Caribdis no se molestó ante tal comentario, contrariamente sonrió ante el rostro confiado de aquel titán. La confrontación no se hizo esperar por parte de ambos. El hijo de Palas se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra su ahora adversaria, lanzando un puñetazo, la potencia del ataque amenazaba con destrozar a la guerrera, que se veía realmente insignificante frente a aquel grueso y poderoso titán, pero, increíblemente, el golpe fue desviado de un mero movimiento marcial.

Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, Kratos resintió la presión de los dedos de la sirena en varias partes de su rostro antes de ser lanzado cual bala contra la pared. Mientras articulaba los dedos, que brillaban con el rojo cósmico de la sirena, Ángela corrió a una velocidad súper lumínica, lista para seguir acribillando al dios, pero éste, recuperado, esquivó el embiste poniéndose a su espalda. Un nuevo puñetazo rasgó el espacio en busca de su presa, pero nuevamente los rápidos dedos de Caribdis impedían que sobrepasara unos escasos cinco metros de la femenina figura.

Sintiendo el sudor en su morena piel, el titán cargó una gran cosmo-energía en su puño cerrado, pero aquel temible ataque fue esquivado, quedando el brazo semi enterrado en la superficie del templo.

La sirena aprovechó su situación y lanzó un aluvión de rápidos ataques con sus dedos sobre la gruesa armadura divina, para cuando el titán hubo librado su único brazo, su coraza empezaba a representar inusuales grietas por todo el peto.

Ángela: Aunque seas el dios de la Fuerza y encarnación del Valor. Si tus puños no alcanzan su objetivo... Esa fuerza no significa nada. - río satisfecha la sirena -

Kratos: ¿Vendes la piel del oso antes de cazarlo... Sirena? Unos rasguños en esta insignificante armadura no son nada... Para un Titán. - respondió el moreno con presunción, a lo que la sirena dejó su sonrisa - ¡Te demostraré cuán estúpida es tu arrogancia!

Con un fuerte manotazo, la deidad golpeó su propia coraza, provocando una gran grieta que pronto se expandió por todo el peto. Toda la zona de la platinada kamei que había sido dañada por el asedio de la sirena, cayó a la superficie del templo, dejando ver el pecho y abdomen del titán.

Todo el cuerpo de la soberbia guerrera de los mares se vio influenciado por un gran temblor, producto del choque de los trozos de armadura sobre la superficie, Ángela no tardó en deducir, que el peso que aquel hombre llevaba era demasiado enorme para la velocidad con la que la había enfrentado.

Ángela: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Así que guardas secretos bajo la manga? Y dime titán... ¿Cuántos... - desaparece de la vista de Kratos - kilómetros podrías recorrer en un segundo? - preguntó la sirena apareciendo bajo la ancha espalda de su enemigo, preparando sus letales dedos -

Kratos: Si he de ser sincero... - empezó a responder la deidad de la Fuerza, provocando una sensación de angustia en la sirena - Millares...

Equiparando la velocidad de la sirena, el dios golpeó contra la sirena dando un giro de 180 ª, la guerrera sonrió al saberse poseedora de una técnica que podía parar el ataque, pero el prevenido hijo de Palas agarró con fuerza la mano de la sirena, quebrantando cada uno de los huesos de esta ante la rabia e impotencia de Ángela. Sin ningún tipo de misericordia, y sin dejar de apretar las armas de aquella que fuere su enemiga, destrozó la parte de la escama que recubría su abdomen, empujándola hacia los pies de su compañero de armas.

Kratos: Derrotada la sirena, queda el crustáceo. - afirmaba el confiado titán, que se permitía sonreír ante aquella victoria -

Dagón: ¿Crustáceo? - preguntó el profundo con indiferencia -

Kratos: Según recuerdo, me nombraste _tentáculo. _

Dagón: Hum, interesante combate. - comenzó a decir el oscuro ser mientras permitía que su aura empezara a elevarse - Supongo que averiguaste rápidamente el secreto de la fuerza de Caribdis, que concentraba gran parte de su cosmos en la punta de sus dedos, permitiendo que sus ataques fueran rápidos, fuertes y efectivos. Sabiendo esto, torciste la situación librándote del peso de tu armadura para obligar a que desviara su aura a sus piernas para superarte. Esto hizo que el equilibrio entre fuerza y velocidad se perdiera. ¿Me equivoco en algo... titán?

Kratos: Eres muy observador, supongo que en un traidor eso es un requisito indispensable. Veamos como observas... ¡Esto!

Rodeando el único pero poderoso brazo de la Fuerza, surgió un cosmos blanco y puro como la propia esencia de los dioses, pero pronto dejó aquel color perla para pasar al oro de la Edad de Cronos. La primitiva fuerza de los titanes salió disparada como una esfera de energía concentrada que el Profundo se vio obligado a esquivar de un salto.

Sin poner el más mínimo interés en el daño sufrido por su compañera de armas, el Brujo de los Mares cayó sobre el titán con su pálido brazo, que se introdujo rápidamente en el pecho descubierto del hijo de Palas como si la piel colorida de éste fuera la superficie de un lago.

Kratos: ¿No te preocupa que la Fuerza Titánica pudo haber despedazado a tu compañera? Otro rasgo de un traidor... Supongo. - afirmó nuevamente el titán, sin parecer afectado por el repentino y siniestro ataque de Dagón -

Dagón: Para preocuparme de tan insignificante vida... Tendría que tener un alma. Yo soy un Devorador de Almas, conozco la debilidad del espíritu, no necesito uno.

Kratos: Verdaderamente haces honor a tu nombre... - comentó el titán, en una mezcla de valor y arrogancia - Dagón, de las Aguas Primordiales. ¿Qué va a hacer el más temible de los Siete Guerreros Profundos al dios de la Fuerza?

Dagón: Tu arrogancia me molesta, titán.

Un horrendo sonido, desgarrador como ningún otro, surgió del demonio marino, provocando que, del cuerpo de Kratos, una figura espectral de su mismo tamaño y forma empezara a salir, para el hijo de Palas no había duda alguna, el Brujo de los Mares pensaba separar directamente alma y carne.

Instintivamente el dios de la Fuerza agarró valeroso el brazo que aquel hechicero del Averno había introducido en su ser, con rabia animal apretó, mas la cara de Dagón permaneció sombría, fría y tenebrosa como las profundidades marinas que representaba.

Con fuerza inaudita, el moreno atrajo el brazo hacia él, provocando a su vez que Dagón se acercara forzosamente, lentamente el alma de la deidad del Valor regresó a su portador para beneplácito de este. Un potente cabezazo por parte del fornido titán provocó una profunda herida en el rostro del Profundo, que pronto se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Kratos.

Manteniéndolo cerca, podría golpearlo hasta la saciedad, eso pensaba Kratos, pero el ver el aura purpúrea que empezaba a emanar en espiral por la pálida extremidad que agarraba su alma, supo que no sería tan fácil. Un improvisado puñetazo fue lo único que el hijo de Palas pudo responder al ataque de Dagón.

El Guerrero Profundo, por la fuerza del impacto, se alejó dejando un largo surco bajo cada bota, su armadura había sido agrietada en el pecho, y toda la protección de su brazo derecho se había desintegrado por la intensidad del cosmos de su enemigo.

Pero el estado de Kratos era peor, denotaba un horrendo dolor en su cara que escapaba por los orificios de su nariz, orejas y boca en forma de vapor azul marino cercano a púrpura. Pese a todo, el titán pronto respondió a la rojiza mirada del Profundo con una sonrisa, como incitando a pensar que pronto se las haría pagar.

Ante la sorpresa no demostrada de Dagón, su enemigo elevó su cosmo-energía dorada hasta parar todo el flujo púrpura. El titán arrolló brutalmente a Dagón llevándose luego por delante gran parte de la pared cercana a la entrada de las Casas de Curación. En las heridas que dejó a su contrincante el hijo de Palas, estaba la promesa de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Dagón: El zorro huye para curar sus heridas.

El comentario del Profundo precedió a una serie de gemidos, indicadores que la sirena de Caribdis aún permanecía con vida. El de la escama agrietada contempló con desinterés a su compañera de armas, con algunas heridas en el rostro, pero con su armadura prácticamente intacta.

Dagón: Mantén vigilada a la joven. Asegúrate de que no ocurra ningún contratiempo si aprecias tu alma.

La derrotada sirena sonrió, conocedora del desalmado que tenía por compañero. Orgullosa se levantó, ignorando los avisos que su cerebro le daba en forma de agudo dolor, la infante caballero de la Copa se acercó, siempre ausente a cualquier suceso. A aquella pequeña amazona sólo le interesaba cumplir la misión que su Ropaje Sagrado le confería: Cuidar a los heridos que llegaban al templo.

Dagón ya se había marchado, no temiendo que aquel titán avisara al resto de la Corte, sino conociendo lo peligroso que podía ser aún estando herido. Tras de sí, el Profundo dejó un templo hermoso repleto de destrozos en las paredes y columnas.

Palacio del Viento, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Sentado en el trono de un palacio sin rey, el más sabio de los titanes, consejero de Cronos y Zeus en determinados momentos, acariciaba el báculo negro como el azabache que portaba, y que era coronado por una infinidad de piedras preciosas entre las que destacaban cuatro, cuatro que parecían rodear a un dodecaedro color perla que se hallaba en el centro.

Palas: Sal de una vez, nunca ha sido difícil para mí detectar una presencia como la tuya.

El mismo espacio quedó distorsionado mientras una entidad de cosmos temible se hacía visible. Entre el anciano y aquella presencia, parecía haberse formado una superficie líquida en vertical, pues fluctuaba en ondas.

La entidad tomó la forma que había adoptado durante su estancia en el Gran Salón, se trataba del misterioso dios ancestral que había sido nominado como verdadero Rey de los Mares por sus guerreros. La fluctuación del espacio era debida al contacto con un dedo de aquel poderoso ser divino. Prudente, el antaño dios de la Sabiduría golpeó con fuerza la superficie formando una imponente barrera que bloqueó un tremendo haz de luz de potencia incalculable, el escudo se quebrantó al mismo tiempo que el ken hubo desaparecido, ante la atónita mirada de Palas.

- Muro de Cristal... No he de sorprenderme que el Dios de la Sabiduría conozca una técnica característica de los Mu. - comentó la deidad marina de rostro severo, al tiempo que de su firme dedo surgían nuevas fluctuaciones -

Palas: Así que eras tú... Viejo Rey de los Mares, antecesor del Emperador Poseidón. ¿Acaso he hecho algo que molestara al Febo como para recibir semejante trato?

- Es Apolo quien molesta al Olimpo y al resto de dioses, lamentablemente, todos los que apoyan a un hereje en estos casos, son juzgados por igual.

Palas torció sus labios en señal de rabia, no esperaba que alguien traicionara a Apolo, no antes de que llevara a cabo sus planes. Sin intención de razonar con aquel ejecutor, el sabio alzó su báculo como si estuviera sosteniendo un cántaro, la Ejecución de la Aurora congeló el palacio con un frío más allá del Cero Absoluto.

De nuevo surgió aquel haz blancuzco de imponente grosor, desintegrando todo lo que se ponía a su paso. Para sorpresa del dios su rival no lo había esquivado, y ahora preparaba un letal contraataque de relámpagos púrpuras que lo recorrió en todo su ser, seguido de una atronadora explosión que fragmentó el hielo y parte de la estructura de aquel palacio,

No hubo tiempo para que el auto-nombrado verdugo reaccionara, pronto se vio paralizado por un veneno similar al de un escorpión, que recibía junto al denso aire. Inmediatamente, se sintió en medio de lo que parecía ser el fin de una galaxia, las explosiones provocaron que retrocediera, pero fue un ken esférico y azulado lo que provocó que el impasible rostro del traidor a la Corte del Sol se contrajera.

Palas le veía sonriente, su rostro libre de la capucha dejaba ver una confiada sonrisa. Rápidamente, la anciana mano del titán se tornó poderosa, de uno de los dedos surgió una uña de gran tamaño de la cual surgieron diez filosos ataques, que desaparecieron al contacto con el cosmos de su objetivo, que ya había sido alertado.

- Impresionante. Técnicas asgardianas, del Hades y de santos de Atenea. Indudablemente mereces el título de dios de la Sabiduría. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo que perder con escoria. Hasta nunca.

Veloz, el titán formó de nuevo el Muro de Cristal, se repitió la misma escena de pocos segundos antes, tanto el ataque como el escudo desaparecieron. Pero algo aterrador ensombreció el aparente equilibrio del combate, el mismo rayo blanco nació nada más morir el anterior, atravesando medio cuerpo del confiado titán, cuyos ojos habían adoptado el mismo blanco que su pronunciada barba, de puro terror.

- Pretender sobrevivir al Rayo Blanco que es capaz de convertir océanos en desiertos, una pretensión tan arrogante sólo podría provenir de alguien que se considera... Sabio.

El miedo de Palas se convirtió pronto en ira y en odio,. Encendió su cosmos a un nivel terrible que hizo retumbar todo el palacio, el titán resquebrajó toda su piel como una cáscara, una cáscara que ocultaba su verdadera fuerza.

El ancestral reconoció en su interior el peligro que podía representar aquello. Inmediatamente preparó su rayo blanco, pero vio atónito que no podía, sobre su solemne cuerpo cubierto por inmaculadas túnicas, caían hilos de cosmos que lo convertían en una vulgar marioneta, una marioneta cósmica.

Ambos sabían que aquello no sería suficiente para manipular al verdugo, pero el propio antiguo Rey de los Mares reconocía que tampoco podría usar el Rayo Blanco.

Palas: ¡Mortificación Misophetamenos!

Una luz tan majestuosa como el mismo Rey Dorado, Cronos, cubrió todo el interior del antaño Palacio de Eolo, que empezó a ser despedazado por la colisión cósmica.

Limbo de la Esfera Neptuno

En un mundo que no era real ni imaginario, ni terrenal ni espiritual, uno de los más jóvenes hijos de Cronos, el que remueve los Océanos y provoca terremotos, se enfrentaba a la práctica totalidad de la Corte del Sol, cuatro dioses que antaño eran considerados aliados más que leales al Monte Olimpo en toda su totalidad, y que ahora servían a un autoproclamado Rey cuya rebeldía estaba siendo secretamente castigada.

Los cuatro ejecutores, confiados en principio de una victoria fácil, temblaron en toda su alma al sentir la aterradora presión que el aura divina de Poseidón emanaba, tanto Eolo como Bía empezaron a sangrar por la nariz. Ambas deidades, orgullosas en exceso, fueron los primera en atacar.

Con la impasibilidad propia de su linaje real, Poseidón extendió frente a sus rivales más impulsivos la mano que no sostenía el tridente sagrado, desatando una presión que los empujó en la lejanía a gran velocidad.

Los inquisidores ojos del Rey de los Océanos sentenciaron al anciano Proteo, cuya mirada se debatía entre dos polos opuestos, el de un antaño miembro de la Corte de los Océanos, y el de un profeta que había visto en la existencia del Emperador un futuro más negro que la propia Noche.

Con impresionante firmeza la deidad cambiante clavó su bello báculo, hecho con los más hermosos minerales de Atlantis, en la inexistente superficie que su propia mente había formado en aquel limbo vacío y espacial. El ahora siervo del Astro Rey hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para confrontar la presión cósmica que el crónida desataba con su sola presencia, mas apenas conseguía igualar las fuerzas.

Los cansados ojos de la deidad marina se toparon de frente con su antiguo Señor, el aliado de Atenea estaba ahora enfrente de uno de los seres a los que más despreciaba en aquel momento. Un hermoso brillo que embelleció por momentos el vacío precedió a una potente explosión, Proteo se elevó lejos por la intensidad del impacto, quedando sólo una de aquellos cuatro verdugo.

Poseidón: ¿Selene, la hermana de Helios, sirviendo a Apolo? ¿Dónde ha quedado el orgullo..?

Las palabras del crónida fueron cortadas ante una siniestra sonrisa por parte de la titánide de cabello platinado, prevenido por tal acto, el dios de los Mares pudo protegerse de una patada voladora gracias a su tridente.

Al mismo tiempo que la diosa de la Violencia volvía a estar frente a Poseidón, éste bajó su tridente para proteger su pecho de un nuevo ataque de aquella fiera titánide de cosmos carmesí. El crónida no tardó nada en recordar que la hija de Palas estaba desatando su terrible técnica Sodoma y Gomorra, un ataque brutal y salvaje más bien propio de un berserker.

Para el de cabellos azules, era visible que su cosmos hacía mella en Bía, sus expertos ojos detectaban cada gota de sangre que nacía de sus orejas, ojos y nariz, pero él sabía, que aquello no detendría a la Violencia encarnada, después de todo, aquello que lo representaba no se detenía por unas heridas.

Pese a su tremenda energía, aquel que sólo estaba por debajo del Rey de los Dioses en potencial, sentía el temblor de su arma sagrada al resentir los embistes de la Violencia, pero fue necesario que el tridente no detuviera uno de los cientos de ataques que el dios recibía para que éste se percatase de la gravedad del asunto.

Sangre manchó el inmaculado rostro del hijo de Cronos, sangre mancilló la renacida Kamei, y sangre fue lo que encendió la baja sed de sangre de la más mortífera hija de Palas, cuyo cuerpo se convirtió en pura energía carmesí de la que surgieron mortíferas hojas tan finas que podían tornarse en cientos.

Bía: ¡Agosto Sangriento! - exclamó la violenta deidad, al tiempo que sus cuchillas de sangre se abalanzaban sobre su objetivo -

Soberbio, el Olímpico puso enfrente su mano abierta, haciendo que las cuchillas de aura roja giraran alrededor de su cosmos. Al mismo tiempo, indiferente al ken de su enemiga, el crónida protegió con el tridente su rostro, amenazado por un terrible tirabuzón de viento de potencia sobrenatural.

Con un gesto, el dios regresó el Agosto Sangriento a su creadora, que con suma arrogancia lo agarró con su mano, provocando un brutal derramamiento de sangre. El rojizo líquido, que apenas había caído, pasó a convertirse en un nuevo ataque aún más letal y grotesco: Un dragón demoníaco formado por la propia sangre de la titánide, cuyas fauces atraparon en su totalidad al Emperador.

Se formó una cúpula perfecta que atrapó aparentemente al dios marino. La titánide encendió su cosmos preparada para el contraataque de su rival, que no se hizo esperar; las seis alas celestes se extendieron resquebrajando la prisión. El Olímpico apareció frente a su arrogante adversaria, bloqueando su ken con desdén y encendiendo su cólera a través de sus fríos ojos divinos.

Cuando el ataque del dios estuvo a punto de desatarse, el mismo demonio dragontino del color de la sangre que le había atacado se interpuso, estañando en miles de partículas. Enseguida el Emperador se percató del terror de la técnica que enfrentaba y giró violentamente hacia atrás, rasgando transversalmente la coraza sagrada de Bía con su tridente

Seis dragones abrían sus fauces con salvaje sed de Icor, pero lo único que recibieron fue el potente relámpago que la legendaria alabarda fabricada por los cíclopes era capaz de provocar. La imperturbabilidad del crónida quedó finalmente devastada ante la aterradora visión de miles de partículas rojizas transformándose en dragones de sangre.

Miles de bestias ocupaban ahora el espacio vacío y rodeaban al Olímpico, que se había convencido que aquella titánide no debía ser tomada a la ligera. Poseidón concentró entonces su cosmos, cerrando los ojos con solemnidad.

Poseidón: ¡Que todas las olas sean mi escudo, que todos los truenos sean mi espada! ¡Si tanto deseáis enfrentar a la sangre de Cronos, entonces complaceré vuestro deseo! ¡Cólera de los Siete Mares!

Siete esferas, tan uniformes y perfectas que parecían irreales, aparecieron alrededor de su Señor, brillando intermitentemente con la belleza de las aguas, y descargando de pronto toda la rabia del Cielo.

Agarrando el símbolo de la realeza de su Imperio como si fuera una espada, el otrora Julián Solo enfrentó el eterno y brutal ataque de la herida titánide. Las cabezas infernales de brillo carmesí eran segadas por el arma que rompía olas y provocaba terremotos cada día, y los restos que quedaban eran desintegrados por la tremenda tormenta eléctrica de la Cólera de los Siete mares.

Mientras la batalla parecía equitativa, el Olímpico recuperó la compostura y confianza, pero aún en la imparcialidad estuvo alerta para contrarrestar una serie de tornados infiltrados en aquel cisma entre el dragón sanguinario de infernal mirada y la Ira de los Océanos.

La mirada del hermano del más grande de los dioses se perturbó al resentir en su espalda por igual, las fauces dragontinas del ken titánico, y los relámpagos celestes de su propio ataque. El Olímpico carraspeó, Eolo había tomado el control de su ataque y lo había inmiscuido en el peor de los infiernos.

El huracán de sangre y relámpagos era visto por la diosa de la Violencia, herida en orgullo ante la posesión de Eolo sobre su ken, y preparando un contraataque. El viento y los mares se enfrentaban brutalmente ante la mirada de aquella que personificaba el propio conflicto, pero que era en ese momento incapaz de degustar su sanguinaria obra.

En el interior del vendaval de sangre, el hermano de Zeus debía utilizar todos sus instintos para bloquear cada uno de los ataques que recibía. Con su tridente bloqueaba relámpagos y destrozaba el inmortal ataque de la titánide de flamígeros cabellos, pero debía usar sus alas para defenderse de las estocadas de Eolo, quien había desenfundado su temible sable.

Un corte rasgó la mejilla del dios, momento preparado por él mismo. Eolo se había confiado en el primer golpe y aquello le costaría recibir la estocada de un arma mucho más temible que la que él blandía, el Señor del Viento sangró por momentos perdiendo el control. Atónito por la rápida acción de su enemigo, el manipulador de tempestades cayó presa del cosmos omnipotente de aquel que era regente de los Mares.

Eolo maldijo su despreciable suerte, lanzó mil maldiciones a las moiras mientras el tridente del Olímpico rompía parte de su armadura; fragmentos de ésta bailaban en el cielo al son del Icor que surgía. Humillado, el dios celeste sostuvo la bella empuñadura de su sable hasta que su mano sangrara por el esfuerzo, viendo su final en los impávidos pero coléricos ojos de aquel a quien intentara lanzar al Averno.

Poseidón: Se acabaron los juegos... Espectro de dios... No merecéis siquiera mi desprecio. Sentiréis en carne propia el infierno del dominio que os adjudicó mi hermano.

Balando con lentitud el tridente, el caótico huracán recuperó el orden de manos del Olímpico, quien ahora tenía en sus manos la fuerza por igual del Mar y el Cielo, y estaba dispuesto a usarla en todo su potencial. Era tal la grandeza del aura del crónida en aquellos momentos, que incluso los sangrientos dragones de Bía giraban en espiral alrededor del monstruoso tornado mientras eran devastados por su intensidad.

En un acto de innegable desesperación y rabia, Eolo blandió su espada en cortes en el aire que se tradujeron en ondas expansivas de gran intensidad, mas no la suficiente como para enfrentar apenas aquel espacio de rayos y tornados, que eran ahora dominio del calmado Emperador.

Poseidón: Que este huracán, mezcla de la Cólera de los Océanos y de la Ira de los Cielos... Despedace con su furia a aquel que osa enfrentarme.

Orgulloso en exceso, Eolo no aceptaba la sentencia de aquel que, pese a haberse rebelado en contra del Monte Olimpo, seguía siendo su superior. El Señor del Viento convocó cuatro pequeños tornados, siendo tres su defensa, y uno su espada. Poseidón sostuvo con firmeza su tridente, que apuntaba a Eolo cual guadaña de la Muerte.

Un sonido hueco se sintió. Sangre divina corrió manchando un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un dios. Atónito y con debilidad el sus manos, Poseidón vio como la misma herida provocada por el caballero astral de Neptuno tiempo atrás, había sido atravesada brutalmente por la única deidad sobre la que no había recaído fuerza alguna. Con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, la deidad de platinos cabellos removió su delgado brazo hasta que este se tiñó del Icor del Emperador de los Océanos, la titánide veía aquello con un beneplácito tal que parecía ser el mismo Ares.

Eolo sintió en todo su ser un alivio inconcebible para un dios, el alivio que sólo se siente cuando se ha vivido el abrazo de las parcas y se sale con vida en el último segundo. Cayó de rodillas, todos los vientos y relámpagos desatados en combate empezaban a desaparecer, la mirada de la herida pero firme titánide pudo ver la impactante escena: Selene, hija de Hiperión y hermana de Helios, el Sol, hiriendo de gravedad al mismísimo Poseidón.

Aún sintiendo el más infernal de los ardores, el crónida trató de utilizar su tridente, pero un rápido corte transversal en forma de media luna rasgó la tensa mano que lo sostenía, provocando que cayera al vacío la sagrada alabarda forjada por los más antiguos cíclopes.

Con visible sadismo y crueldad, la titánide removió su brazo en el interior del Rey Marino, que mantenía su firmeza y dignidad aún habiendo escupido más sangre en ese momento que en todas las Guerras Santas que sostuvo en el pasado.

Selene: Pude comprobar en todo este tiempo que la legendaria Kamei de Poseidón había sido perforada. Supuse que había alguna vieja herida así que, pensé en removerla para recordar el pasado. ¿Se siente bien Emperador? No veo que su rostro haya cambiado... Quizás debería... ¡Remover un poco más!

Poseidón: Estúpida. Pensar que un dios podría ser derrotado por algo tan insignificante, es digno de una deidad menor, no de la hija de Hiperión. Sois en verdad decepcionante.

Ante la sorpresa de la titánide, las tres peligrosas puntas del tridente rozaron la misteriosa armadura del color de la Dama de Plata mediante potentes chispas. El brazo izquierdo del aliado de la Tierra sostenía el tridente que antes caía en el abismo. Selene sonrió, retrocediendo a gran velocidad en el momento preciso para esquivar el ataque de su rival, que sorprendentemente chocó contra un relámpago de igual magnitud.

Por segunda vez, los ojos de Proteo y Poseidón cruzaron tensas miradas. La hermosa aguamarina que coronaba el báculo del profeta brillaba con un intenso azul marino, color que recibió al absorber para sí toda la energía que el crónida, Eolo y la hija de Palas habían despertado.

Poseidón: ¿Así demostráis el honor y la dignidad de las más ancestrales deidades del Océanos? ¿Así actúa el dios que un día sirvió en la Corte de Ponto ? - el desprecio en las preguntas del Crónida, era palpable en el aire -

Proteo: Desde mi nacimiento he servido con devoción a los Reyes del Reino de los Mares, esa es la misión que los Hados decretaron para mi existencia. - respondió el profeta con un dejo de sabiduría en su anciana voz - Todo cambió tras la Guerra del Hijo... ¿Qué dios, en el fondo de su ser, no cambió tras aquello? - unos ojos blancos como la nada señalaron que el tiempo empezaba a pasar por la mirada del heraldo de Apolo - Tantas muertes, dioses y hombres caían por igual, mancillando los Cuatro Reinos con la más despreciable de todas las batallas. Durante uno de los más sanguinarios conflictos de la Filiomaquia, Abel desintegró mediante su legiones el sagrado Monte Párnaso, masacrando a los aldeanos de Delfos, y tomando la Colina de la Dignidad como base para establecer su templo. - cerró los ojos, demostrando un cansancio que no reflejaba su firme mano, que sostenía el báculo que mantenía en equilibrio el relámpago de Poseidón - Toda la estirpe del Oráculo de Delfos se perdió, y fue necesario, para salvaguardar el equilibrio de una guerra como aquella, que una deidad antigua y neutra a las Guerras Santas, recibiera el don que un día poseyó la Madre Gea, y que acabó pasando entre algunas titánides hasta Apolo, quien lo otorgó a algunos humanos elegidos, como el inválido Tiresias.

Poseidón: ¿De modo que esa es la razón de que se os conozca como el Profeta de los Mares? El conocimiento del futuro es un arma de doble filo y ha marcado nuestra Historia desde los tiempos de Gea. ¿Creéis haberme conmovido? ¿En verdad merece vuestra vil servidumbre a Apolo el perdón del Emperador de los Océanos? - la mirada fría y severa del de cabellos azul celeste torció la voluntad del anciano Proteo, pero el sabio se compuso, pues tenía clara su misión -

Proteo: Si tan sólo supierais lo que vuestra mera existencia implica en esta época. ¡No deberíais haber sido liberado! ¡Hades debió haber perecido en los Campos Elíseos! ¡Los santos de bronce debieron haber sido juzgados en el acto, y no sumidos en los dominios oníricos! Ahora es demasiado tarde, el Ocaso precederá al fin de todo... ¡Y es mi obligación evitarlo!

Por una vez en toda aquella batalla, Poseidón frunció el ceño con disgusto cercano a la cólera, el destello marino que su tridente lanzaba en contra del arma cambió desproporcionadamente su grosor para avanzar rápidamente hacia Proteo, que no necesitaba el don de la Profecía para saber que su fin se acercaba.

Nuevamente, una vida era salvada de la aterradora ira del Emperador de Atlantis. La diosa de la Violencia, cansada de ser mera espectadora, se interpuso en aquel rayo, que recorrió brutalmente su armadura hasta desgarrarla. Los ojos de las deidades del Ponto se abrieron desproporcionadamente ante aquella iniciativa de la titánide, sabedores de que no la empujaba una altruista decisión de proteger a su compañero de Corte, pero incapaces de predecir el plan que aquella arrojada mujer tenía en mente.

Bía: ¡Por la Ley del Talión! ¡Tormenta del Rayo Sangriento!

Tal fue la amplitud del grito de la titánide, que todo el limbo lo repitió en forma de imponente eco. Los relámpagos, antes desgarradores de la armadura de Bía, recorrieron con violento fervor la distancia hasta el atónito crónida, que recibió el ataque de lleno.

Sorprendentemente, al mismo tiempo que la explosión empezaba a perder intensidad, la hija de Palas se apareció frente a su rival cual bólido de pura energía, propiciando un destello cegador del color de la sangre, sangre de dioses.

Antiguo Sendero de las Doce Casas, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Si al poderoso y valiente ex-ángel del Olimpo le preguntasen por qué huía, Touma no sabría que responder, sencillamente corría, a una velocidad endemoniada que, si tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, sería sorprendente incluso para él..

Toda la zona del Santuario de los Dioses Gemelos había cambiado enormemente, lejos de aquella serie de templos dedicados a las doce constelaciones más importantes, lo que Ícaro recorría era el más hermoso de los paisajes, bendecido por el más brillante de los soles. Aquella era la influencia que Apolo traía a los dominios de Atenea, influencia que no abarcaba todo el lugar debido a la propia existencia de Atenea, y el que la diosa aún sostuviera a Niké.

Cuando las finas botas del recién investido santo pisaron aguas en medio de tanta vegetación, el joven de cabello castaño supo que una inmensa y hermosa luna lo vigilaba. El verse bajo la protección de aquel rastro le hizo recordar a la diosa que en aquel preciso momento enfrentaba a la más temible guerrera que hubiera conocido, para el hermano de Marin, era fácil comparar la tremenda cosmo-energía de la guerrera astral del Tercer Planeta con Seiya o cualquiera de los caballeros de bronce que lucharon en Elíseo.

Touma: "Señor Artemisa, perdonadme. No he podido responder con lealtad a vuestro apoyo, lo lamento en verdad. Soy un santo de Atenea, una de las 88 armaduras me ha escogido y se cual es mi misión. Espero que no os pase nada."

- Eres verdaderamente lento, Ícaro. ¿Podrías explicarme, ángel renegado, de quien o qué huías? - preguntó el misterioso guerrero Olimpiano, quien observaba a Touma desde la copa de un árbol.

Touma se quedó helado, había escapado de su propia sombra. Sus ojos, desorbitados por la sorpresa, vieron que había corrido a un pequeño bosquejo alejado que conectaba las antiguas Doce Casas con una serie de pasadizos subterráneos y con Star Hill. Estaba en los dominios de Artemisa, el joven guerrero nipón supo que en cualquier momento se toparía con las amazonas de su antigua diosa.

- No soy un ángel rebelde, soy un santo de Atenea. - palabras que escapaban de los labios ausentes de que aquel bello ángel, que descendía con gracia y lentitud hasta Touma - ¿Son esas las palabras? Dime. ¿Cuando pensabas tardar en decirlas? He esperado demasiado a escucharlas, lo lamento, no pude esperar más.

El de armadura ateniense sentía una parálisis que le impedía siquiera pensar una estrategia, la mirada de aquel ángel de la Corte del Sol indicaba que todo lo que de sus labios saliera sería la más plena verdad, por tanto, aquel hombre poseía la facultad de predecir todo acto, no leía su mente, sino que veía el futuro.

- La joven que venía contigo no está en esta dimensión, así que olvida la idea de buscarla. Hay asuntos de mayor importancia que debemos atender.

Relámpagos púrpuras de un ángel caído recubrieron a aquel misterioso guerrero celeste, la sorpresa inicial de Touma se había convertido en la determinación de los santos de Atenea por cumplir su misión, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir temblando ante los enemigos de la diosa a la que había jurado lealtad.

- Estúpido. ¡Danza de las Estrellas Sin Brillo!

Antes de pensar la primera letra de su técnica, Touma recibió en cada centímetro de su ropaje sagrado una lluvia de estrellas de brillo opaco. De rodillas y con las manos sudorosas en la húmeda superficie de aquel bosque, los ojos firmes del japonés dispararon su odio hacia el indiferente ángel, que aún era rodeado por una cierta cantidad de aquellas estrellas sin brillo.

- El Relámpago Divino sólo habría abierto el camino de un combate sin sentido en el que habrías perdido, Ícaro. Sangre por la sangre, nada hubiera servido y ninguno habría ganado nada. Era mi deber evitar algo tan innecesario, pero pese a todo he de disculparme por mi impaciencia.

Touma: Cobarde... ¡Deja los juegos para el maldito Olimpo y pelea sin reservas! Porque si no lo haces, juro que haré que dejes de tener tanta confianza en tus predicciones.

- Llevo tiempo pensando que esas palabras en boca de un guerrero de rodillas que escupe sangre por la boca, carecen de fuerza como para inquietar a un ángel.

Enseguida, Touma recibió una potente patada en el mentón que lo alzó por los aires, pero el ángel de Apolo impidió que se siguiera elevando agarrándolo por el cuello. Estrellas grises rodeaban a ambos, y la mirada del guerrero celeste no tenía nada que envidiar al brillo de su ken.

- Tus pretensiones de santo ateniense no me importan ni interesan. Mira a tu alrededor antes de empezar a volar, ángel caído.

En un principio, la reacción de Touma fue de la misma molestia y orgullo que había mostrado desde que hubo encarado al que era su captor, pero pronto cualquiera de esos sentimientos se volvieron nimios e irrelevantes. Los sentidos del santo fueron poseídos por la más cruel de todas las realidades, un olor de putrefacción y sangre precedió a una horrenda vista.

Touma: Im... Posible... Son... ¿Ángeles? - el trastabillar del santo no se debía a que su cuello estuviera presionado, sino al impacto que representaba aquella visión -

- Son enviados del Olimpo, más concretamente, del Cielo de los Honores y Racionalidades. Son mensajeros, mensajeros enviados de Hermes.

Touma: ¿Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó el japonés, liberado de la firme mano del ángel, cuyas estrellas opacas se desvanecieron en el acto -

- El Olimpo los envió, es todo lo que sé, estos mensajeros han sido asesinados por alguien que no deseaba que su mensaje llegara al Febo.

Touma: ¿Quién? - nada importaba ahora para el ángel, más que aquellos cadáveres colgados de las ramas de los árboles, escondidos ligeramente por la natural vegetación -

- Aquellos que llevan todo este tiempo de guerra preparando su conspiración, traidores que planean la caída de aquel que los acogió: Los caballeros astrales de la Orden del Sol.

Touma: ¿Los... Caballeros... Astrales son...? Entonces Gaia... ¡Artemisa está...!

- Su Excelencia no sabe nada de esta traición, sin embargo, no tardará en saberlo y es por eso que te he mostrado esto, la Corte del Sol necesita la ayuda de los santos de Atenea.

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Saetas de plata y flechas de brillo escarlata y esmeraldino se convertían constantemente en guardianas del cielo, tapando la bendición del que se había erguido como soberano de la Tierra. La diosa Artemisa, poseedora del título de soberana de la Luna y temible deidad de la caza, era incapaz de atacar de otra forma a su rival, que paraba sus disparos con su etowashi, y atacaba al mismo tiempo con temibles raíces.

Artemisa: "Mi... Kamei... Necesito mi... Kamei"

Dafne: Padre Cielo... Poderoso Urano que desgarrasteis las tinieblas de Skotos y otorgasteis al mundo la luz del Éter. ¡Dadme vuestra fuerza! ¡III Nivel!

Como si sus brazos fueran los dueños de las riendas del mismísimo Cielo, un poderoso ataque surgió de ellos hasta formar un huracán que desintegró las saetas que se le avecinaban, dando tiempo a la astral de cubrir a la diosa de la Luna con sus raíces.

Inmediata, Artemisa disparó una flecha, tan negra como insignificante, el disparo fue en tan rápido que Dafne no se percató de haberlo recibido, siguiendo su mortal avance junto a temibles hiedras y raíces repletas de espinas que surgían de la tierra.

Dafne: Rendios ante la evidencia. Aunque seáis una diosa del Olimpo, vuestros poderes han mermado considerablemente en estos 2000 años de letargo, y además no portáis armadura alguna. No hay duda en que la leyenda de la indomable Artemisa hace tiempo que perdió toda realidad.

Soberbia, la orgullosa hija de Zeus desató su ira contra aquellas plantas que parecían horrendos tentáculos de demonio y que se adelantaban impacientes para aprisionarla, la Olímpica no permitiría ser derrotada tan fácilmente. Rápidos disparos atravesaron certeramente una docena de raíces desintegrándolas en el acto ante la sorpresa de la Comandante, quien no esperaba más resistencia de aquella a la que consideraba criminal.

Dafne: Será doloroso si ese es vuestro deseo, en este momento, os despojo de todos vuestros privilegios en espera de una resolución por parte del Señor del Santuario. - con firmeza, el arma astral de Gaia se alzó, careciendo de flecha o hilo, pero amenazante como el propio arco de la deidad que representaba a la Caza -

Artemisa disparaba continuamente a las raíces espinosas que de la tierra surgían en su busca. Al verse arrinconada, el poderoso sentido de la supervivencia dominó todo su ser, dándole una velocidad y efectividad incomparables que, de algún modo, provocaban un sudor frío en el rostro de la ninfa de los bosques.

Dafne: Mar... Tierra... Cielo... Yo convoco el poder de los Tres Ancestros. Madre Gea, dadme vuestra templanza... Padre Urano, dadme vuestra fuerza y cólera... Y Gran Ponto, dadme el equilibrio... ¡Que las fuerzas de la Naturaleza se reúnan en esta humilde arma!

La dominada por el instinto fue incapaz de prestar atención a lo que sucedía, las raíces se convertían en energía y se unían en forma de saeta a un poderoso vendaval y a una energía azulada tan profunda como el océano, aquella era la flecha de la Etowashi de Gaia, la concentración pura de la propia Naturaleza.

Artemisa: Puede que perezca en el intento pero... ¡No caerá la diosa de la Caza sin lucha!

Concentrando su cosmos en una última flecha, Artemisa mostró toda la grandeza de su aura imitando la energía de su rival. Tan sólo al estar ambas frente a frente con sus armas tensas, la propia realidad ya se distorsionaba, raíces surgieron por última ocasión de la tierra para atrapar con firmeza los bellos pies de la hermana de Apolo, con el fin de evitar cualquier escape. La deidad ignoró tal hecho, para ella no era necesario seguir luchando sin sentido, aquello se resolvería de un solo golpe.

Artemisa: ¡No conoces la piedad de los dioses, Gaia Dafne! ¡Si pides con sinceridad clemencia, te la otorgaré!

Dafne: ¡Lo mismo digo, Artemisa!

Ambas poderosas mujeres sabían que no había marcha atrás, el fin era inevitable para una de ellas, cerrando los ojos, Dafne y Artemisa aceptaron finalmente aquella lógica, mas sólo los ojos de la diosa denotaban lo personal que era aquel cisma.

Dafne: ¡Sufre la Saeta de los Tres Reinos!

Artemisa: Eso es una nimiedad. - murmuró para sí la diosa, más confiada que nunca aun cuando la situación no avalaba tal sentimiento - ¡Sentencia de la Dama de Plata!

El choque fue letal por momentos, pero pronto, cada uno de los ataques tomó su propio rumbo, mas sólo una calló, su sangre, manchando despiadadamente la dañada superficie.

Cinturón de Hipólita, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El choque cósmico ocurrido en la cima de los dominios de los Dioses Gemelos, se sintió en todo el Santuario, mas pocos en aquel momento estaban en la situación de prestar atención a aquel suceso. Atalanta, comandante en jefe de las cazadoras de Selene, que estaba al lado de su lugarteniente, Brianna, mostró su indiferencia hacia el destino de su diosa con un inescrutable silencio y una frialdad extraña en ella.

Brianna: Comandante. La diosa Artemisa y la comandante Dafne combaten en la cima del Santuario. ¿Deberíamos intervenir? - preguntó, más por costumbre y protocolo que por preocupación -

Atalanta: No me interesa. Nuestra prioridad es defender la Esfera de Urano y encontrar a esos rebeldes.

Brianna asintió para luego empezar a caminar, su capa ondeaba en el aire hasta que paró en seco, sintiendo una elevación importante de cosmos que por un momento captó su atención, pronto aquel aura desapareció de improviso, haciendo que el interés de la morena guerrera se incrementara.

Brianna: ¿Sintió eso, comandante?

Atalanta: Sí, parece que hay más intrusos en la zona, ve tu, Brianna, yo personalmente me ocuparé de acabar con los rebeldes, siento que Ifigenia y Ethel no están a la altura de las circunstancias.

Las dos amazonas, ignorantes por decisión propia del resultado de la batalla entre las dos mujeres más poderosas del Santuario, prosiguieron su misión principal como si aquel territorio fuera un pequeño mundo aislado del resto de la realidad.

Limbo de la Esfera Neptuno

Jadeos, jadeos eran lo único que en el vacío del limbo podía escucharse, jadeos de la diosa de la Violencia, herida, sin duda de gravedad, tras haber realizado un ataque suicida que dejó por igual al anciano proteo y al orgulloso Eolo sin palabras, tal valentía y arroje era impensable incluso para ellos, que estaban determinados a cumplir su misión, lentamente un sentimiento de admiración por la herida titánide surgió en los soberbios corazones de aquellas deidades.

Eolo: Tiene que haber muerto... ¡Nunca había visto tal cantidad de cosmos en un solo ataque! - afirmó el dios, dominado por una euforia extraña en él. -

Proteo: ¿Habré cumplido mi misión? ¿Será que la profecía no se cumplirá gracias a este sacrificio? Gracias Gran Voluntad, agradezco vuestra bendición y ruego que me perdonéis mi traición, debí sacrificar el honor de la Corte del Ponto con el fin de salvaguardar la continuidad de nuestra amada Dinastía.

Selene no dijo nada, permanecía expectante, con esa sonrisa llena de maldad que había mostrado desde que se uniera a la Corte del Sol poco tiempo después de la llegada de Apolo. Bía, por su parte, sonrió, en su agonía, tenía que creer en una pequeña luz de esperanza, había puesto todo su ser en aquel ken, Poseidón no podía haber...

- Admirable... - una voz, poderosa como ninguna otra, hizo temblar a todos, el cosmos del Emperador de Atlantis hizo que Bía deseara caer muerta con todas sus fuerzas, pera algo se lo impedía: El sagrado tridente, atravesando su maltrecho pecho - Pero inútil.

Nunca desde su concepción, la mirada del dios de los Océanos había sido tan fría e inescrutable como aquella que ahora aplastaba a la titánide derrotada. Empalada por el arma sagrada, Bía agarraba con fervor e inusitada fuerza el tridente mientras su rostro se deformaba en ira e impotencia, la mano del crónida, tapó su cara, fría como el ártico.

Poseidón: Morid. - sentenció el verdugo, explotando su cosmos marino en plena humanidad de la arrojada diosa de la violencia, que acabó a la deriva, semi-inconsciente, pero manteniéndose viva, cosa que el crónida ignoró con desdén - Basta de arrogantes pretensiones, cortesanos. Cesad este absurdo intento y os dejaré marchar, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con heraldos mientras Apolo se proclama Rey de la Tierra.

Selene: Arrogantes palabras de alguien que sangró en mis brazos, nunca había sido testigo de tal ingratitud.

Poseidón carraspeó, indicando a Eolo que se abstuviera de atacarle por la espalda, que era una estrategia que apenas se formaba en su mente, los ojos del crónida no estaban interesados en aquel heraldo, sino en la constante maldad que observaban en la bella y pacífica hija de Hiperión.

Proteo cerró los ojos, sabedor de que era imposible vencer a semejante ser ni aún atacando los cuatro al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que los hijos de Cronos estaban muy por encima del resto de dioses, incluso del resto de miembros del Consejo, y aun así, sabía que debía hacer algo.

Su anciana piel se deformó en extremas arrugas, decaídas todas por debajo de sus ojos, como segmentando el rostro. En una sorprendente escena, toda la azulada piel fue cayendo por debajo de las honorables túnicas del profeta, acabando en forma de líquido tan puro como el agua.

Ahora, donde antes había un ser anciano de débil aspecto pero que denotaba sabiduría infinita, ahora estaba una figura humanoide casi descolorida, que brillaba con la luz de su aura, deformándose en un gigantesco ser.

Poseidón: ¿Qué eres? - preguntó inquisidor, indiferente a la iniciativa de Proteo -

Selene: Una diosa. ¿Acaso no lo ves? - respondió soberbia con una sonrisa, como si le divirtiera la amenazante mirada del Emperador -

Poseidón: ¿Por qué vuestra armadura posee el color de la sangre? ¿Qué clase de Kamei es esa?

Selene: No seas tan correcto, Emperador de Atlantis, tutéame.

Poseidón: Responded sin rodeos. - sentenció de inmediato, expandiendo su cosmos por todo el limbo -

Selene: Hmmm. Dado que Selene era tan insignificante, nunca accedió a entrar en las Cortes Sagradas de los Dioses, nunca se envistió en ninguna Kamei. Deduje que para una cita como esta debía venir presentable, y tuve que venir con mi vieja armadura.

El crónida cerró los ojos solemne, luego los abrió con fuerza, había algo dentro de la titánide, algo sediento de sangre que se había infiltrado en la Corte del Sol con motivos desconocidos. Poseidón no estaba interesado en lo que sucediera a los heraldos de su arrogante sobrino, en aquellos días rival, pero pese a todo era consciente de que cualquier suceso que influyera entre los regentes del Santuario, tendría consecuencias impredecibles y, probablemente, adversas.

Proteo: ¡¡¡¡POSEIDÓN!!!

Un cíclope del tamaño de una montaña surgió en donde estaba antes la deidad marina que había jurado lealtad a Apolo. Poseidón sintió aquella elevación de cosmos de inmediato, sosteniendo su tridente en espera de cualquier ofensiva por parte del profeta.

Un grito desgarrador, claramente femenino, hizo que los tres dioses desviaran su atención, aquella distracción fue fatal pues, a una velocidad que volvía insignificante a la luz, un rayo blanco de gran intensidad los atravesó a los tres en distintos grados de gravedad.

- Se hacen llamar dioses. Patética, al igual que su padre. - era el auto-proclamado Verdadero Rey de los Mares, quien mantenía su mano extendida con el dedo firme, habiendo usado la misma técnica que usara con Palas El Sabio - Mujer... Los Dioses de la Agresividad no tienen nada que hacer aquí, retírate.

Selene, manteniendo una siniestra sonrisa, mostró que su herida era mínima o, por lo menos, no le afectaba. Su mirada, antes de un bello ónice similar al brillo de la luna llena, se ennegreció de pura maldad. El plata de sus cabellos se tornó del más rojizo color, el carmesí de la sangre.

Selene: Los Señores de la Guerra estaremos siempre en todo conflicto... ¿Vas a negarme, anciano, el espectar tan hermoso combate? Si es así, me veré obligada a...

- Parece que has perdido el sentido del oído, mujer, dije... ¡RETÍRATE!

Severo, rápido y mortal, el dios de imponente presencia golpeó brutalmente el aire con la palma abierta frente al rostro de la soberbia titánide. La fuerza del impacto se extendió en forma de tempestad haciendo que los cabellos de Selene se mecieran violentamente hacia atrás y que sus ojos se abrieran hasta casi sangrar. Tras varios segundos de tormento, la fuerza ancestral cesó, recuperando la hija de Hiperión su aspecto divino.

Una ligera mueca que podría llamarse sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel recién llegado al ver como la armadura carmesí abandonaba a la titánide, vestida ahora con una sencilla toga blanca de una sola asa. La coraza carmesí tenía ahora el aspecto del más tenebroso demonio del Averno, aunque con evidentes connotaciones femeninas. Un verde maléfico brillaba intensamente en ciertas partes, y oxidadas cadenas parecían cubrir a aquella bestia de metal que se alejaba al son de un evidente llamado.

Inmediato, Eolo tomó en brazos a Selene, que amenazaba con perderse en el vacío al igual que la armadura que había abandonado a la titánide, el Señor del Viento quedó extrañado por la diferencia entre aquella misteriosa y oscura deidad que había aparentado ser, y la joven inocente que ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

Proteo: Agh... ¡Antiguo Señor! ¿Por... qué? - preguntaba el profeta con forma de cíclope, cuyo estómago había sido atravesado lateralmente por el temible Rayo Blanco del dios Ancestral -

- ¿Aún sigues vivo? He perdido facultades.

El profeta tuvo que decrecer su tamaño para que la herida fuera menos grave, pero su sorpresa no empequeñecía, el dios marino era incapaz de entender las intenciones de aquella deidad, que mostraba un rostro impasible mezclado con una ligera sonrisa de cinismo e ironía desconcertante.

Eolo: ¿A qué ha venido todo este espectáculo, ANCIANO? - preguntó severo el que llevaba a la inconsciente Selene -

- Lo lamento, en realidad, esperaba que mi rival ya hubiera limpiado la escoria, ante su lentitud, me he visto obligado a intervenir, soy demasiado impaciente.

Poseidón: Interesante. - comentó el Emperador, haciendo que Proteo y Eolo giraran a ver al que era su objetivo - Así que eres tú aquel al que esos traidores llaman: Verdadero Rey de los Océanos.

Eolo sintió recorrer un sudor frío, sentía en las palabras de Poseidón un desprecio claro hacia aquella antigua deidad. Los dos cosmos del Océano, al encontrarse frente a frente, se retaban instintivamente hasta elevarse por encima del nivel que hasta ahora el Emperador había mostrado a sus enemigos, para el Maestro de los Cuatro Vientos no había dudas: La diferencia entre los Doce y otros dioses, era absoluta.

Proteo: ¡Espera! - exclamó el transformado, parando en seco al que lo hirió con su báculo - Es mi misión enfrentar a Poseidón. Tengo que...

Una mirada, sólo eso bastó para que, de la herida producida por el Rayo Blanco, estallara una explosión fulminante, todo el cuerpo de Proteo desapareció en el acto, impidiéndole reaccionar ante aquella desdeñosa mirada del verdugo.

- Bien... Ya no habrán interferencias. ¿Empezamos?

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Ponto es la personificación de los Mares. Así como Gea lo es de la Tierra, y Urano del Cielo. Es hermano de Urano y de las montañas, hijo por tanto, de Gea.

_Saludos. Sorprendentes hechos han acontecido en este capítulo, quizás algunos esperados, quizás algunos sorpresivos. Sólo se puede uno imaginar lo que se avecina tras estas muertes, la caída de la Corte del Sol, así como las palabras del misterioso ángel a Touma, dejan claro que el Santuario del Sol y la Luna, surgió con una base corrompida desde sus cimientos. Como siempre apelo porque las batallas no hayan resultado pesadas en exceso, y por haber logrado sorprenderos aunque sea un poco (que era, por demás decirlo, una de las intenciones de este capítulo) . ¿Quién habrá vencido la contienda de la Cima? ¿Qué pasará con Kratos? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones ocultas en ese dios marino? ¿Sabremos algún día su nombre? ¡Demasiadas preguntas! Sólo queda seguir leyendo y recuerden, comentarios y críticas a: __lordomegawanadoo.es_


	26. Preludio de una Revolución

**Capítulo 25**

"¡Guerra en Asgard! Preludio de una Revolución"

El Fuego de la Casa de Escorpio se está extinguiendo Quedan 4:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

Toda la estepa amparada por la grandeza del llamado Árbol del Universo, antes, más sólida que los legendarios hielos siberianos, era ahora un caldo hirviente de gran tamaño. El vapor formado por el terrible duelo de los dioses era como la más profunda niebla, pero era incapaz de impedir que el odio mutuo de los dos soles no los guiara para continuar aquel duelo fratricida.

Los soberbios ojos de Abel se cerraron solemnemente mientras alzaba su diestra con la mano abierta, un fulgor cósmico se transformó en miles de haces energéticos, acabó concentrándose en un solo punto, un punto que, aún en la bruma, tomaba una forma que recordaba a un majestuoso arcángel.

Ahí estaba, tan lejos como los dos extremos del lago, sintiendo a su hermano bendecido por las sombras del árbol sagrado. Su Kamei, otrora la más bella y majestuosa de las doce que portaban los Olímpicos, estaba agrietada en gran parte del lado izquierdo del peto, extendiéndose hasta el antebrazo y parte del ala siniestra. Bajo la cintura daños superficiales eran cubiertos por blancas túnicas, que rodeaban toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo hasta las botas.

Apolo: El Destello del Zodíaco Dorado. - dijo el Olímpico con imponente voz, haciéndose escuchar por su hermanastro - Aún recuerdo cuantas veces utilizaste esa técnica en la pasada guerra, la conozco a la perfección, hermano.

Abel: ¿Tal es tu conocimiento que has perdido la inmutabilidad de tu armadura para sobrevivir? Patético, no recordaba que el arrogante hijo de Leto fuera tan débil. - acusó con presunción -

Apolo: ¿Intentas incitar la cólera de un dios, Abel? - preguntó el létida, cuyo rostro permanecía con una confianza ciega en sus propias posibilidades -

Abel: ¿Cólera? - el desprecio se hizo notar, y fue acompañado con un cosmos nunca antes sentido en aquellas tierras tan lejanas - ¿Llamas al Primer Sendero de la Novena Conciencia, cólera? Los dioses han perdido el orgullo de antaño, os habéis vuelto tan patéticos que incluso las rebeliones que suscitáis dan lástima. ¡Yo te mostraré lo que es la... Cólera de un DIOS!

Una gran explosión de energía concentrada disipó la bruma, los ojos de Apolo salieron de sus órbitas al ver aquello, era el brillo de una estrella.

Apolo: ¡Las Diez Emanaciones! - exclamó sorprendido - Así que el dios caído quiere brillar de nuevo. ¡Eso buscas, eso tendrás! ¡Qué los senderos de Sefirot sean recorridos! ¡Que se abran las puertas de la Novena Conciencia y que la bendición de la Gran Voluntad recaiga sobre la Primera Estrella!

Las alas de Apolo se abrieron enormemente, de forma que parecían ser diez veces más grandes. El relucir de la Kamei del Sol fue tal, que los daños sufridos durante el combate eran insignificantes ahora.

Del cosmos de ambos hermanos, llamaradas surgían como si ambos fueran estrellas vivientes. El vapor ya no existía, las aguas heladas hervían de tal manera, que incitaron un fuego divino infernal en todo el lago. El escenario estaba preparado para la siguiente colisión de soles.

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fuego!

Bud: ¡Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo!

Con inocente y grácil actitud infantil, la pequeña pero mortal astral de Mercurio saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los continuos ataques de aquel disparejo dúo: Un dios guerrero, y un caballero de la Corona.

Galatea: ¡Ji, ji, ji! Ya no le van a dar a Galatea. ¡Ji, ji, ji!

Atlas, que siempre había estado dominado por un fuerte orgullo de ser quien era, era incapaz de mantener la compostura ante la burla de aquella guerrera que, a sus ojos, no era más que una mocosa. Las ideas más macabras surgían de la mente del coronis, pero eran rápidamente frustradas por los esquives de la Mensajera del Fin del Mundo.

Bud, al contrario que su improvisado aliado, no luchaba por su propio orgullo, sino por el de su tierra natal, a la que con el tiempo, había empezado a amar tanto como lo hicieran los dioses guerreros, caídos en combate durante las trágicas guerras santas. Su deber, como dios guerrero, era el de proteger Asgard, y no le importaba tener que matar a aquella niña con tal de cumplirlo.

Bud: ¡Impacto Azul!

El ataque golpeó de lleno a Galatea, que se había distraído riéndose de un nuevo intento fallido del coronis por derrotarla. Bud sonrió, pues aquella técnica guardaba desde hacía poco una pequeña sorpresa para aquellos que la recibieran.

Galatea: ¡Tramposo! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡No vale!... - de pronto, el rostro de la infante de Mercurio empezó a volverse pálido - Frío.. Hace frío...

Bud: ¡Ahora Coronis! - exclamó el asgardiano, a lo que el orgulloso Atlas obedeció a regañadientes -

Atlas: ¡Corona de Fuego!

Fue tal la intensidad de las llamas del guerrero de Carina que todo el alrededor de la astral se volvió un infierno. El caballero mitológico sonrió, sabiendo en aquel momento la estrategia del asgardiano: Habían provocado el mismo cambio brusco de temperatura que su ataque del Caos Climático.

Atlas: Púdrete en el infierno... ¡Mocosa! - exclamó con sádica sonrisa el coronis, en cuya mirada se vislumbraba un intenso rencor -

Bud: No vendas la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo, coronis. Es un dicho de esta tierra y vale para este momento: ¡Mira!

Para sorpresa y enfado de Atlas, la infante guerrera de Mercurio permanecía ahí, sonriente, como si no hubiera recibido el más mínimo rasguño.

Bud: Los caballeros astrales son tan poderosos como cuentan las leyendas... - murmuró el asgardiano sin ser escuchado por su "compañero" -

Sin perder un segundo, Atlas encendió grandemente su cosmos dispuesto a acabar con su enemiga. Para su orgullo como caballero de la Orden de la Corona del Sol, el que una infante como aquella le estuviera ganando era vergonzoso, imposible.

Atlas: Se acabaron los juegos. ¡Yo, Atlas, Caballero de la Corona del Sol, te enseñaré el infierno!

Cubierto por un aura al rojo vivo, Atlas se abalanzó cual bólido sobre la niña que parecía ignorarlo. El cosmos de Carina hacía arder la superficie dejando un camino de hielo derretido detrás. Una sonrisa confiada se formó en el rostro del guerrero de Abel mientras dejaba que sus manos se abrieran a los lados de sus costados, formando dos esferas de color rojo fuego que inmediatamente juntó.

Atlas: ¡SOL... ROJ...!

Galatea: ¡Achús!

La esfera energética llameante de Atlas, así como el propio Atlas, fue detenida y empujada miles de metros en la lejanía por un estornudo de la astral, cargado con todo su incontrolable poder.

Galatea: Lo siento, creo que me resfríe.

Haciendo uso del Séptimo Sentido, Bud desapareció y apareció justo detrás de la infante, lanzando sin previo aviso sus temibles garras. El ataque fue directo al cuello de la astral sin causar el más mínimo rasguño.

Bud: ¿¡Cómo es posible qué!?

Aprovechando el momento de confusión del dios guerrero, Galatea volteó rápidamente, una enorme sonrisa precedió a un certero golpe en el peto de la armadura asgardiana, que estalló dejando salir un chorro de sangre.

Galatea vio con gesto de satisfacción como el cuerpo del asgardiano caía brutalmente contra la nieve, aunque torció su sonrisa al sentir los latidos del corazón de Bud, aún vivía.

Galatea: ¡Son aburridos! ¡Me aburrí! - exclamaba en berrinche la infante - ¿Ya no vais a levantaros? - preguntó con tono inocente mirando de reojo a los coronis caídos - Creo que falta alguien... ¡Da igual! Me voy con mi hermanito.

Sin reparo en terminar las vidas de sus enemigos, ahora debilitados e inconscientes, la astral se dirigió bailando hacia donde sentía el cosmos de su hermano, Narciso de Venus. Mientras se perdía entre las estepas, la pequeña tarareaba feliz, como si no estuviera realmente en medio de una de las guerras más sanguinarias que Asgard viera desde la era mitológica.

Galatea: Lalala lala lalalala...

Cascada Congelada, Asgard Septentrional

Alejados de los arduos combates de la Asgard Meridional, dos caballeros astrales, Deimos y Fobos, observaban con opuesta expresión a varios lobos salvajes rodeando a uno de los extranjeros de amarillenta armadura enfrentarse a un valiente asgardiano de aspecto firme, pero visiblemente agotado.

La severa mirada de Deimos observaba escéptica como su malicioso hermano dejaba fluir el aura purpúrea que emanaba de su negro cosmos sobre aquella cascada, bajando por esta cual líquido. Los guerreros de Apolo se encontraban en una alta posición, flotando por encima de la superficie.

Deimos: Hermano, nuestro objetivo es Hilda de Polaris, no podemos permitir su existencia a costa de tu _diversión. _- comentó con aquel timbre frío de voz que le caracterizaba -

Fobos: Como siempre me canso de decir, hermano, estropeas la diversión. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que no he olvidado nuestra misión desde que pisé estas tierras? - dijo el caballero de las Emociones, como si la respuesta fuera tan clara como el agua -

Deimos: No hay tiempo que perder en adivinanzas absurdas. - respondió con sequedad el guerrero del Fuego -

Fobos: Simplemente he _cogido unas semillas, _y ahora las siembro.

El tono ciertamente sádico con el que su hermano hablaba, no pasó desapercibido para Deimos, quien ya sospechaba que aquella pequeña batalla entre centauro y asgardiano que ahora se veía amenazada por un grupo de hambrientos lobos, no era una mera casualidad.

Deimos: ¿Acaso juegas al botánico de nuevo? - preguntó secamente -

Fobos: Es fácil cosechar un miedo general de las almas de soldados en una guerra. ¡Pero es divertido sembrarlo! - exclamó con entusiasmo el dios del Miedo, antes de dejar descansar su mentón sobre la mano derecha, observando cuál científico como el asgardiano empezaba a perder terreno frente al centauro -

Deimos: Recuerda que en esta ocasión. Tenemos un fin, Fobos, un fin...

Fobos: Un fin que justificará todos nuestros medios. - - comentó el sonriente dios sin siquiera mirar a su hermano, toda su atención estaba en los lobos y el asgardiano en el suelo, aún tratando de derrotar a su enemigo - Je. Después de todo, nunca me ha importado justificar mi diversión.

Deimos: Tus rodeos roban nuestro tiempo hermano. Esta misión es más importante que tus juegos de botánico.

La constante sonrisa irónica de Fobos dejó entrever sus blancos dientes, estaba claro que para su hermano lo que estaba por ocurrir era suficiente como para que aquel estratega que era su hermana perdiera su incomparable paciencia.

Fobos: ¿Qué hacen las princesas cuando su bienamado y sufrido pueblo se hunde en las atroces escenas de una matanza? - preguntó con un tono tan sarcástico y cínico como su mismo ser -

Deimos: Huir como cobardes...

Fobos: Sí... A veces hasta los humanos más insignificantes tienen... Atisbos de cordura. ¡Ja! Pero hermano... En el fondo, es princesa es sólo una esclava de sus sentimientos, como todos los seres humanos.

Deimos: ¿Qué tratas de decir? - preguntó el hermano del siniestro Caballero de las Emociones, con sequedad y molestia -

Fobos: Cuando las Semillas de Terror que he sembrado germinen, todo Asgard podrá ver como cae su amado país ante los Ejércitos de Apolo. La Princesa de Polaris dejará de ser una molestia cuando decida proteger a su pueblo de su diabólico invasor.

Deimos: ¿Piensas poner en riesgo nuestra misión con meras ilusiones? - preguntó el oscuro, mientras su silueta se encendía en llamas hasta desaparecer, lenta pero sonoramente -

Tras su cínico comentario, Fobos se permitió sonreír nuevamente, como si siquiera se hubiera percatado de que su hermano se había ido. De repente, al tiempo que un victorioso centauro era asaltado por toda la manda de lobos, desgarrando su piel con rabia asesina, el dios del Miedo se puso en pie, y mientras desaparecía fundiéndose en su aura purpúrea murmuró unas palabras.

Fobos: No son sólo ilusiones...

Palacio Valhala, Asgard Septentrional

Bajo la dolida mirada de la estatua del Dios Odín, Narciso de Venus, y el Venerable Dolbar, cruzaban sus miradas. Varias heridas leves cruzaban diversas partes de sus cuerpos, pero ninguno flaqueaba, los rostros de ambos guerreros mostraban una malicia y ambición similares, pero al mismo tiempo incompatibles.

Narciso: Lamento los destrozos en el palacio. - se disculpó con aparente cortesía, articulando su mano compulsivamente - Hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba mi Etowashi. ¡Ah! Es lamentable que tan bella arquitectura se haya convertido en escombros.

Dolbar simplemente sonrió. La Mano de Dios, así llamó aquel guerrero a su propio brazo, brazo que había desatado un terror muy superior al cosmos de cualquier ser humano.

Narciso: Vuestra ambición es como un olor pestilente que ahoga todo el Valhala. Creedme cuando os digo que conozco los pecados del Hombre, no podéis engañarme.

Dolbar rió con sorna y se lanzó en contra de su adversario desenfundado su vistosa espada. El Sumo Pontífice de Asgard quiso con su acometida decapitar a su enemigo, pero este pudo bloquear el ataque usando su brazo izquierdo como si fuera un sable, una espada de luz pura.

Dolbar: No necesito de la ayuda de perros sarnosos que traicionan a sus amos para lograr mis fines. - respondió despectivo, aunque al mismo tiempo sin mostrar verdadera molestia -

Haciendo acopio de su velocidad y reflejos, el sacerdote esquivó el letal látigo de luz de su enemigo. Aprovechando su aventajada posición acometió rápidamente contra Narciso pero este repitió su misma estrategia con un salto. Los bloques de piedra que se alzaron por el impacto del ataque de Dolbar fueron su único escudo ante una fina lluvia de haces cósmicos.

Narciso: ¿Traición? Veo con pesar que me encuentro ante la viva muestra de la estupidez. - dijo con sorna el astral mientras veía a su rival arquear su espalda sangrante - ¿Llamáis a nuestra misión una simple traición? ¿Tenéis idea de lo que está por venir... Sumo Sacerdote de Asgard?

Como respuesta a su pregunta el caballero de Venus recibió de lleno la espada de Dolbar. Con siniestra y sádica sonrisa Narciso paró el ataque con una sola mano, sin darse cuenta de la verdadera estrategia del enemigo. La espada parada en el aire por gracia del guerrero de Apolo empezó a brillar con una imponente luz rojiza que pronto se torno verdosa, extendiendo espinos en derredor del sorprendido Narciso hasta paralizarlo por completo.

Dolbar: Eres tú, presuntuoso muchacho, el que subestima lo que estoy apunto de lograr. Cuando la Princesa Hilda encuentre lo que por milenios ha permanecido oculto en estas estepas, este país se levantará más poderoso que el mismo Olimpo. El Santuario dejará de patrullar el mundo y tendrá que hacer una reverencia ante la gloria de Asgard.

A cada palabra que decía, doblar ascendía un camino formado por aquella extraña naturaleza que emanaba de la espada. Narciso se mantuvo expectante, asombrado.

Narciso: Pensaba que sólo la Comandante era capaz de algo así. ¡Je! Es hermoso como cada día aprende a sorprenderte. - comentó del de la armadura celestial, como si realmente su vida no estuviera en manos de su enemigo -

Dolbar: La intervención de ese dios extranjero fue muy afortunada. Dejaré que crea mi servidumbre y la de mis guerreros un poco más... Sí, será divertido deleitarme con la burlesca presunción de un dios griego.

Narciso sonrió, en su interior estaba bastante interesado en las palabras de aquel sacerdote. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle la vida, la rapidez con que lo haría dependería de sus palabras.

Dolbar: Santos infelices. Si esas ratas de alcantarilla no hubieran interferido aún tendría de mi lado a los Dioses Guerreros... ¡Supongo que todo sigue los movimientos de la batuta de las Normas !

Narciso: "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Este resucitado guarda más secretos de lo que pensaba..." - pensaba el bello ser mientras se relamía los labios, consumiendo la sangre que cubría un pequeño corte - "... Lástima, habría sido un interesante aliado pero... Supongo que mi a mi hermano no le importará..."

Ignorante de los perversos pensamientos del cruel astral, Dolbar ascendió en el aire hasta estar frente a su adversario, supuestamente atrapado por una serie de espinos.

Dolbar: Yo soy... - una extraña pausa hizo que Narciso carraspeara. La a menudo ambiciosa mirada del sacerdote se desvió a sus espaldas. Pronto continuó - Dolbar Breidablik de Heimdal. Soy más que un hombre, soy el Representante de Odín en la Tierra. ¿Sabes cual fue la razón de mi elección?

Narciso: ¿Buenos contactos? - preguntó el astral, aparentemente divertido -

Dolbar: ¿No pierdes el sentido del humor? - preguntó. Su inquisidora mirada ya chocaba con el azul cielo de los ojos de aquel cruel asesino. Ambos poseían la misma oscuridad en su alma, la cuestión era, cual es más densa - Supongo que es normal. Los caballeros astrales eran famosos por poseer la... Bendición... cada uno de una de las musas. ¿Qué musa inspiraba tus masacres, Narciso, la de la comedia, cierto?

Narciso: ¡Divertida deidad sin duda! - exclamó con ojos brillantes el astral, que nunca dejaba de ser rodeado por aquella aura de perpetua maldad - Tenía un gran sentido del humor pero... - bajó su mirada un momento, para luego sonreír como nunca - No lo mantuvo mientras... - el ver como el astral relamía nuevamente sus labios de forma sádica, Dolbar no puedo sino imaginar las palabras que el astral delegó al silencio -

Dolbar: Je, je, je. ¿Crees acaso poder impresionarme con ese absurdo sadismo? No eres más que un traidor. - afirmó con desprecio, como proclamándose superior al bello guerrero -

Narciso: ¿Seguís insistiendo? ¿No es acaso Vuestra Merced un traidor a sus dioses?

Dolbar: ¿Traidor? ¡Ja, ja ,ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! - la frenética risa del sacerdote no se paró mientras este arrancaba su espada de la hiedra que mantenía atrapado al astral. Sin miramientos ni enfado el Representante de Odín cortó ligeramente la mejilla del amanerado. El corte dejó fluir sangre que pronto desapareció tras el paso de la serpentina lengua de Narciso. - ¡... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! Nunca he traicionado a nadie. Tan solo he venido a demostrar al Padre, que este país merece un destino superior al que le ha reservado con su debilidad. ¡Asgard guiará de ahora en adelante las riendas de los Hombres! - aseguró eufórico con los brazos en cruz, como si estuviera palpando aquel sueño que vociferaba ante su divertido oponente -

Narciso: ¡Cuán romántico es el deseo de tan humilde gobernante! - vociferó el amanerado con cínica poesía - ¿Mas no es verdad que sólo intentáis negar con ese sueño vuestra mera, humana, y dominante ambición?

Dolbar: ¿Últimas palabras? - respondió el sacerdote. En sus manos se vislumbraba su cosmos rojizo apunto de desatarse -

Narciso: Lamento sinceramente... Vuestra estupidez.

No tuvo un segundo de ventaja, siquiera hubiese podido decir una sola palabra si hubiese querido, la Mano de Dios estallo en una explosión de rayos de luz que atravesaron con brutalidad el cuerpo del sacerdote.

Estepas de Asgard Septentrional

En medio de la blanca nieve, maquillada del siniestro color de la sangre, dos demonios carentes de escrúpulos se enfrentaban. El rubio guerrero de demoníacos ojos no se amedrentaba ante el infante pero letal Agrio. Los golpes de Beowulf eran más propios de una bestia salvaje que de un ser humano, pero el centauro era capaz de sobrevivir a tal brutalidad gracias a unos poderes mentales que se hacían notar.

Mientras los dos, sin duda, más poderosos guerreros de aquella zona, combatían, el trío conformado por Loki, Rung y Ull, gruñía con furia ya que la fuerza bruta de Euritión, combinada con la resistencia del escudo del habilidoso Sobiesky, eran capaces de mantener a raya a los tres.

Ull: ¿¡Crees que ese escudo puede protegerse de esta espada!? - exclamó furioso el guerrero divino, blandiendo su Espada de Fuego -

Sobiesky: Compruébalo blasfemo. Lanza tu mejor golpe.

Ull: Como desees, extranjero. - respondió el asgardiano a la provocación de su enemigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -

Sobiesky sonrió confiado, su arrogancia le hacía ver a sus enemigos no como rivales, no, siquiera sentía el menor respeto hacia ellos, para él, eran seres inferiores, débiles escorias que necesitaban la directriz de su Dios y de la legión.

Sobiesky: "Sólo son basura, escoria. Ratas que rehuyen la luz, y por ello deben ser..." - pensaba, antes de lanzar un estremecedor grito de guerra - ¡ANIQUILADOS!

Gracias a su protección, con el escudo del Ejército de Santos bañado en plata celestial, Sobiesky puedo parar el mandoble del confiado Ull. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro del centauro, pero pronto se transformó en sorpresa e ira al saber la estrategia de su contrincante.

El capitán de la tropa de centauros, viendo a sus dos subordinados asediados, no pudo más que rugir y prepararse para la embestida de Rung y Loki. Con una habilidad y destreza sorprendentes para su tamaño, Euritión pudo derribar a ambos golpeando primero al gigante en las rodillas y al líder de los guerreros divinos de dándole un brutal manotazo.

Euritión: ¿Pensabais que sería tan fácil? ¡Sobiesky! ¡Líbrese de ese insecto! Aquí hay más escoria que desinfectar... - decía el arrogante con prepotencia -

Sobiesky: ¡Mi capitán! ¡Argh! Estos... Malditos bárbaros... ¡No puedo librarme de este infeliz!

Ull: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué pasa extranjero? ¿Acaso has descubierto que tu patético escudo no te protegerá de la Espada de Fuego?

Las provocaciones del joven Ull hicieron mella en el orgullo del hombre de confianza de Euritión, provocando que respondiera ya no solo defendiéndose sino atacando. El capitán del escuadrón, debido a la rabia, no pudo detener los Martillos de Thor de Rung hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Euritión: ¡Argh! ¿¡Qué... Qué es ESTO!? - exclamó el imponente centauro mientras trataba de arrancar aquellas brutales armas electrizantes -

Rung: ¿Qué se siente al probar los legendarios Martillos de Thor, extranjero? Imagino que no puedes moverte siquiera... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - se reía con saña el imponente asgardiano, para impotencia de su no menos gigantesco rival - Loki... Creo que te cederé el honor.

Loki: Y te lo agradezco... - dijo el líder de los guerreros divinos con una sonrisa cómplice - La Tempestad de Odín acabará con tan insoportable hedor.

El ataque fue rápido y feroz, y aunque el líder asgardiano saboreaba cada momento, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con lo que para él era un mero insecto. Por su parte Euritión no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, si iba a acudir a la cita que todo ser vivo lleva esperando durante su existencia, quería conocer a su última acompañante en todo su esplendor... Craso error.

El alma del capitán de aquella brigada de centauros se congeló ante una aterradora visión: su subordinado, Sobiesky, se había interpuesto, recibiendo de lleno toda la potencia de la feroz Tempestad de Odín. El cuerpo del centauro de rojos cabellos estaba destrozado, su armadura antes brillante como un astro ahora estaba completamente negra debido a las innumerables grietas, y un profundo corte circular atravesaba su brazo y su abdomen, la preciada protección del lugarteniente de Euritión había sido despedazada por la Espada de Fuego de Ull segundos antes de que se pusiera en medio del ataque de Loki.

Sobiesky: Así que... Esta es... La famosa... Tempestad de Odín... No es para tanto... Je, je, je... - Euritión, aún paralizado, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Pese a su crudeza para con el enemigo, sentía un afecto paternal por cada uno de sus hombres, pero sobretodo por Sobiesky, un huérfano de guerra - ¿No... Lo cree.. Capitán?

El gigantesco capitán era incapaz de hablar, de dar unas palabras de aliento a aquel que había sido casi un hijo, la abundante sangre que emanaba de cada herida del pelirrojo indicaba que aquel centauro estaba a punto de morir, pero aún así no desfallecía, mantenía su posición, hasta el final.

Incluso los inescrupulosos guerreros Loki, Rung y Ull, quedaron ciertamente estupefactos, el arroje y lealtad que había demostrado su enemigo por su capitán, era algo que los asgardianos sabían reconocer, eran aquellos valores que un día rigieron Asgard.

Beowulf, quien había mantenido una equilibrada batalla contra el misterioso infante Agrio, paró en seco su batalla, no por el sacrificio de Sobiesky, sino porque su adversario también había parado.

Agrio: Huelo... Sangre... Se acerca... El Demonio.

El rubio guerrero divino miró con recelo al infante y se mantuvo alerta, no estaba dispuesto a que ningún contratiempo impidiera que realizara su misión, la misión que su Pontífice le había otorgado personalmente.

Ull: ¡Impresionante! Has demostrado lealtad y coraje al interponerte a la Tempestad de Odín sabiendo que tu _indestructible _escudo había sido destruido. Eso es algo que las Valkirias sabrán apreciar... Quizá incluso mi Señor Odín permita que entres al Valhala. - las palabras del joven y diestro espadachín no eran de burla, sin de respeto - Cómo recompensa a tu coraje dejaré qué...

Una atronadora explosión impidió a Ull, quien caminaba hacia Sobiesky mientras hablaba, terminase. La destrucción arrasó tanto con Sobiesky como con el espadachín, aquel infierno esmeraldino heló la sangre asgardiana de Loki y Rung, e incluso el frío y distante Beowulf sintió por primera vez el miedo. La sorpresa de todos no pudo ser mayor al dar cuenta de quien había desatado tal matanza.

- ¡Divertido! ¡El juego de las luces! ¡El juego de las luces! ¡Verde, rojo, negro! - exclamó una voz infantil, que no era otra que la de Galatea -

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

Con dificultad, el sangrante Atlas se levantó, herido en orgullo. Sus compañeros Belenger y Jao no estaban menos avergonzados de su mediocre actuación frente a una mocosa, pero para Atlas aquello era más que una derrota, era el fracaso, algo inconcebible para un caballero de la Corona de su nivel.

Electra: Siento varias cosmo-energías en la zona, parece que los asgardianos son incapaces de frenar a la Legión de Santos. - apuntó la hermana de Orestes -

Jao: Sería conveniente parar a esos animales... Incluso la escoria puede convertirse en problema si va en manada. - comentó el pelirrojo con sabiduría -

Electra: No será necesario acabar sistemáticamente con todas esas serpientes, basta con que eliminemos a sus cabezas. Los capitanes y el Cardenal deben ser nuestro objetivo. - dijo la morena estratega, al tiempo que sus castaños cabellos ondulados se libraban del hielo por medio de un caluroso cosmos -

Belenger: Cierto. Después de todo nunca fue misión nuestra la de acabar con los caballeros astrales, esa tarea le corresponde a Corona Austral.

Los Santos de la Corona voltearon a Atlas,, quien veía con orgullo herido sus puños cerrados. Su oscura mirada era mensajera de el destino que les esperaba a cada centauro que se interpusiera en su camino. Antes de seguir el camino de sus compañeros, miró el horizonte y dejó escapar algunas palabras.

Atlas: ¿Adónde has ido... Asgardiano? - murmuró con recelo, sabedor de que el tigre de filosos colmillos no dejaría escapar su presa tan fácilmente -

Monte Etna, Isla de Sicilia

Para el poderoso santo de bronce, Ikki de Fénix, aquel infierno ígneo en que se había convertido el Santuario de Hefesto, indicaba su victoria, pero para el dios de la Forja aquello que pasaba era sólo algo rutinario, necesario-

Los acostumbrados al fuego ojos del Ave Inmortal pudieron, con dificultad, distinguir una silueta de magma puro entre el mar de lava que ahogaba ya toda la estructura. Sin duda la forma de aquella figura era la del hijo de Zeus, en cuya palma estaba una estatuilla que le recordó a la forma de la armadura de Atenea antes de que la cubriera.

Ikki: Creo que es mejor que me vaya. - supuso el Fénix,, dando la vuelta como dando por hecho su triunfo -

- ¿Acaso no vas a cobrar tu premio Fénix? - preguntó la silueta flameante, con la misma voz de la deidad de la Forja auque más imponente -

El Ave Inmortal miró por encima del hombro la caja de la armadura de Ofiuco, la famosa arma que supuestamente le haría triunfar sobre los dioses. Un suspiro de desinterés dejó claro que el Fénix ya no estaba interesado en la armadura de Serpentario.

Ikki: ¿Acaso no está este volcán a punto de erupcionar? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, por mí esa armadura puede hundirse en los infiernos.

Hefestos: ¿Y cómo piensas enfrentar al Olimpo, Fénix? - preguntó el orfebre con suspicacia -

Ikki: Pienso que... La Guerra entre el Cielo y la Tierra no es un hecho aún. Sólo venganzas personales han edificado un conflicto inexistente, mi única misión es la de proteger la Tierra de las ambiciones de Apolo... Y para eso me basto yo solo.

Incluso en aquel rostro de pura lava y fuego, podía distinguirse una ligera sonrisa ante la ida inmediata del Fénix. El dios estaba satisfecho pues, Ikki había cumplido todas sus expectativas.

Hefesto: Es una lástima que ese cuerpo artificial haya durado tan poco... Habría sido interesante ver hasta que punto podría ese humano elevar su cosmos. Los hombres, que no poseen el Noveno Sentido inscrito en sus almas, son capaces de enfrentarnos con su inigualable voluntad. - reflexionaba el orfebre ante la mirada indiscreta de una mujer caballero - ¿No es así, Kamei Piscis?

Mirando de reojo, Hefesto pudo ver a la observadora de su combate. Se trataba de una mujer caballero sin duda alguna, una fría máscara dorada impedía ver su rostro pero si podía saberse de su tez morena por su cuello y partes de sus extremidades que no estaban cubiertas. Dos bellas alas nacían en su espalda y su armadura dorada poseía una majestuosidad comparable, o incluso superior a la de la armadura del Fénix. El cabello de la santa, del color del agua, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo de mediano tamaño con flequillo decorando parte de la máscara.

- Han sido necesarios siglos para que el Santuario recupere lo que por derecho le pertenece, y no será un santo de bronce lo que nos impida apoderarnos de la armadura de Ofiuco.

Con rapidez inusitada, la mujer se colocó al lado de la caja de la armadura, en medio de agujero formado por la lava que fluía hacia las entrañas de la Tierra. Para su sorpresa, el dios no había movido un dedo para detenerla.

- Ahora el Gran Maestro tendrá al fin su armadura. El momento de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Espada de Damocles ha llegado, después de 2000 años. - se dijo a si misma la guerrera de los Peces, antes de ver como toda su aura era rechazada por la Caja de Pandora por medio de una energía electrizante de gran intensidad -

Hefesto: Deberías haberte dado cuenta, Fénix logró superar la prueba y es el único capaz de utilizar la armadura de Ofiuco. - apuntó el orfebre con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hará ahora vuestro Gran Maestro?

La santa de Piscis no respondió, simplemente volvió a posar sus manos sobre la Caja de Pandora que guardaba el Ropaje Sagrado más poderoso de la Tierra. Con una resistencia y determinación dignas de mención, la mujer caballero trató de conseguir aquello que había venido a buscar, pero Ofiuco simplemente la rechazó con una energía eléctrica muchísimo más intensa que su propio cosmos, empujándola contra una columna.

Hefesto, quien veía divertido como aquella guerrera se levantaba nuevamente, chasqueó los dedos y la caja de la armadura dorada se hundió en el mar de lava que consumía su Santuario.

Hefesto: Sólo la santo más fiel a Atenea puede ser digno del Oro Impío, y es precisamente ese santo el que jamás lo usaría. ¿No te parece una estrategia interesante, digna de la Diosa de la Sabiduría?

Recuperando la compostura, Piscis se acercó con paso firme pero tranquilo hacia el dios de la forja, cuyo cuerpo era ahora una figura de magma y llamas. El orfebre quedó sorprendido, incluso bajo aquella máscara dorada podía sentir la absoluta determinación de la guerrera.

Hefesto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es el Gran Maestro? - preguntó el dios del fuego, tratando de ocultar su interés. La guerrera se le fue acercando hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer cualquier cosa -

- ¿Yo? He tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la Historia. Y el Gran Maestro... Él es... El Gran Maestro.

Sin decir una palabra más, Piscis se convirtió de pronto en una tormenta de arena, escapando de aquel infierno en que se había convertido la Forja de Hefesto. El dios, por su parte, se acarició la barbilla con intriga, antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Estepas de Asgard Septentrional

Ull: ... Esperaba... No morir tan pronto... Esta vez... - decía un sangrante pero sonriente Ull, recostado sobre la cálida nieve de su tierra - Decidme... ¿Acaso es nuestro destino morir sin haber lavado... Nuestro honor?

Ni el gigantesco Rung ni el frío y calculador Loki supieron que contestar a su convaleciente compañero, que sujetaba aun con fuerza su espada.

Ull: Todo... Debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo... Por el sueño de nuestro Maestro Dolbar.

Con determinación Loki asintió, mas pronto paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que su subordinado pensaba hacer. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el mejor espadachín de toda Asgard no sólo se levantó sino que se abalanzó contra aquella niña demonio, la cual palideció al ver el filo del arma sagrada de Ull.

Galatea: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Espadas no! ¡NO! ¡BOOM, BOOM...!

Asustada, la niña lanzó ataques explosivos por toda la zona arrasándola, y explotando en el aire al valiente guerrero. Por los cuerpos de los guerreros divinos pasó el más frío de los terrores, al tiempo que la guerrera Mercurio volteaba hacia el impresionado Euritión.

Galatea: ¡Me querían cortar! - exclamó la infante, sorprendentemente llorosa - No me gustan las espadas... ¡No, no! Son malos conmigo. ¡Castígalos! - exigió en berrinche - ¡Castiga, castiga, castiga!

Euritión era incapaz de hablar, en su interior se enfrentaban un odio inmenso por la asesina del que fuera como su hijo, y a su vez o terror que nunca, siquiera en presencia del Cardenal Efialtes, había sentido.

Galatea: ¡Pobre gigantón! ¿Te hicieron pupa también? - preguntó con aquella diabólica inocencia - ¡Galatea te curará!

Antes de que el capitán pudiera decir nada, Galatea hizo estallar los dos bumerang que llevaba clavados en sus hombros, y que le habían impedido proteger a su subordinado de la Tempestad de Odín. El centauro dejó escapar un aullido de dolor al tiempo que, carne y metal eran destrozados por las dos explosiones esmeraldinas, la guerrera Mercurio sonrió orgullosa.

Galatea: ¡Ya te puedes mover! ¡Ahora a castigarlos, castigarlos! - exclamaba divertida -

Euritión: ¡Argh! ¿Por qué... por qué Sobiesky... Por qué atacas a tus... aliados? - preguntaba el gigante, cuyo rostro era viva muestra del dolor que sentía -

Galatea: Yo sólo quería jugar... ¿No queréis jugar conmigo?

La pregunta heló a cada uno de los allí presentes, centauros y asgardianos, todos temían al demonio de sangre que previamente Agrio había anunciado-

Agrio: El olor... De la sangre.

Partenón de los Reyes, Cima del Monte Olimpo

El Partenón, llamado así en conmemoración de la primera hija de Zeus, Atenea . El palacio desde el cual sus majestades, Zeus y Hera, gobernaron durante decenas de milenios el Cosmos, hacía tiempo que había perdido la gracia de su Señor, pues hacía 2000 años, Zeus abandonó el Olimpo, al tiempo que ordenaba el reposo indefinido de los Cielos y los Dioses, con el fin de reparar todo el daño que habían causado a la Tierra durante la Gran Guerra.

Dos estatuas de perfecto mármol y adosadas a dos gigantescas columnas eran la entrada a un extenso jardín de flores multicolor. Las estatuas representaban a dos miembros de suma importancia en el Séquito de Zeus: El sabio y ahora exiliado Palas, y su esposa, la Lealtad personificada, Estigia.

En medio de aquel jardín, en el suelo cristalino que lo dividía en forma de pasillo, se encontraba Heracles, cuya cabellera castaño oscuro, salvaje y ondulada, le daba el aspecto de un verdadero león. Su Kamei, dorada con detalles platinos que formaban símbolos relacionados con el hombre y el descubrimiento del fuego, poseía dos alas con una forma similar a aquel elemento que tanto sufrimiento le costó al titán Prometeo.

Lentamente, volteó el más grande héroe de la Tierra, aquel grandioso campeón engendrado por un dios y una mortal, que de tantos peligros salvó a la Humanidad y que, en recompensa, había recibido la divinidad. El hijo de Zeus abrió sus dos ojos, incluyendo el atravesado por un grueso corte, sorprendido de ver tras 2000 años a alguien a quien consideraba muerto.

La diosa Deméter, siempre en solemne calma, esperó al lado de la estatua de Estigia, había previsto que tarde o temprano aquellos dos hijos de su hermano se verían las caras, y que el enfrentamiento era inevitable.

Por su parte, el dios exiliado de armadura rojiza y oscura capa había revelado al fin su cara. Con elegancia y sin ninguna prisa se quitó el ostentoso casco dejando ver un rostro comparable al de un césar, mas no mostraba la decadencia de Nerón, Calígula y Claudio, sino la grandeza del mismísimo Julio César y de Augusto. Su rostro era moreno, tranquilo, con un pelo oscuro y corto, peinado al estilo de los Emperadores Romanos.

La mirada del dios, de intenso rojo fuego, analizó rápidamente a Heracles, quien le respondió de la misma forma. Una sonrisa se formó en ambos rostros al tiempo que la capa oscura de Ares se desprendía de su portador, dejando ver un peto dorado con la imagen tallada a la perfección de un jabalí atravesado por una lanza. El peto, de distinto estilo y material que el resto de la Kamei, estaba cubierto por cadenas que aún permanecían cubiertas de carne y sangre humana. Inmediatamente sacó el dios dos gruesos sables de aterrador tamaño y se preparó para el inevitable enfrentamiento.

Heracles: 2000 años han pasado, hermano. Esperaba que el Cosmos hubiese tenido la gracia divina de haberse librado de tu enfermiza existencia. - saludó el campeón de los Hombres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera no más que un manera de saludar a su hermano -

- ¡Ah, hermano! Te dije que pronto nos volveríamos a haber, y que esa pequeña y que podrías abrir tus dos ojos para verlo. - dijo el dios de ostentosa armadura al tiempo que tiraba al suelo su casco, que dejó un profundo hueco -

Heracles: Supongo que esto siempre fue inevitable. ¿Estás preparado? - preguntó el hijo de Zeus, sereno pese a sentir la gran cosmo-energía de su hermano -

- No esto hermano. Todo lo que ocurre desde que existe la existencia, es inevitable, es el Destino. - redundó el dios mientras articulaba el cuello, como tensando músculos -

No podían haber alcanzado mayor velocidad, no podían haber empezado antes su enfrentamiento, no podían haber elevado más sus cosmos, y sin embargo, la llegada inesperada de una diosa montada en un pegaso negro impidió el ansiado enfrentamiento, para disgusto de ambas partes.

- ¿¡Tú!? ¿No escuchaste la orden, ninfa? - preguntó con rostro fruncido el dios, al tiempo que Heracles abría grandemente sus ojos y la recién llegada bajaba del pegaso, nerviosa. El intento del pegaso por seguir los pasos de su nueva jinete fue detenido por la mirada inquisidora de su dueño.

Mientras la diosa de túnicas blancas y castaños cabellos se acercaba a una sorprendida Deméter, Heracles y su hermano negaron con la cabeza el seguir con el enfrentamiento.

- Se ha perdido la magia... - murmuró el dios encogido de hombros - Todo por culpa de esa ninfa. - comentó con hastío -

Heracles: ¿Ninfa? - preguntó con extrañeza el de cabellera de león - Ares... ¿Acaso no sabes que ella es...?

Deméter: ¡Perséfone! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - preguntó la sorprendentemente sorprendida crónida -

Perséfone: ¡Madre! ¡Una fuerza maléfica se acerca al Partenón! - avisó con cierto temor la diosa de cabellos castaños -

Ares: ¿Madre? - se preguntó confuso y extrañado -

- Es un placer a veros, familia. - saludó la entidad de cosmos oscuro, cuyo aura ya se había extendido por todo el lugar. Perséfone lo miró sin miedo, Heracles con sorpresa y Ares con suma tranquilidad, mas sólo Deméter pudo mencionar su innombrable nombre -

Deméter: Hades.

Palacio del Valhala, Asgard Septentrional

Narciso: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Supongo que los perros que ladran demasiado no muerden. - comentaba el bello regente de Venus, paseando bajo la sombra de la estatua de Odín. El patriarca Dolbar había desaparecido tras el ataque, posiblemente desintegrado, y sólo quedaba el jefe de la guardia Vladimir. - Supongo que deberé barrer todo este mediocre país para encontrar aquello que ese Dolbar mandó que la princesa buscara. Aunque, tampoco importa. ¡Al fin tenemos la base perfecta para comenzar nuestra ansiada guerra! Mi hermano estará satisfecho, el sueño que hemos formado estos 2000 años de cautiverio al fin comienza a cumplirse. ¡La Revolución de...!

- ¡¡¡ESCUDO DE ODÍN!!!

Traicionero, silencioso, mortífero, eso había sido el Sumo Pontífice de Asgard a la hora de atacar. Aprovechándose de la imprudencia de Narciso al creer clara su victoria, Dolbar pudo usar la habilidad legada a cada patriarca de Asgard Meridional. El astral de Venus no había podido siquiera defenderse, y ahora no era más que un prisionero de su otrora rival.

Vladimir: Eso fue deshonroso, Pontífice, sin duda digno de vos. - comentó el jefe de la guardia, quien había venido dispuesto a enfrentar a Narciso aún a costa de su vida, siendo testigo de la treta del representante de Odín en la Tierra. Mas no observador de las verdaderas intenciones ocultas en el misterioso sacerdote -

Dolbar: No pienses que lo hice por cobardía, Vladimir. Sencillamente hay enemigos más mortales de los que ocuparnos y no hay que perder el tiempo. - aseguró el sacerdote con malicia - Supongo que como Capitán de la Guardia Real podrás levantar una defensa en la zona que impida que las huestes de Apolo se adentren más en nuestro país...

Vladimir: Suponéis bien... ¿Mas por qué debería ir en contra de la decisión de la princesa de Polaris? - preguntó con recelo e ira, apuntando al sacerdote con su lanza y con un valor inusitado. El Sumo Pontífice de Asgard miró por encima del hombro, como si escuchara la voz de alguien, pero pronto miró Vladimir a la cara -

Dolbar: ¿No te has dado cuenta que nuestro pueblo ha sufrido la indecisión de la princesa de no atacar primero? - el ver como Vladimir acercaba más su lanza a su cuello, a sabiendas de que no tenía nada que hacer si lo enfrentaba, eran más que suficiente indicativo de que el guerrero no pondría jamás en duda la directriz de Hilda - No te pido que inicies un ataque, sino que levantes una defensa. Hazlo o toda Asgard sufrirá las consecuencias.

Vladimir: Nunca confiaría en vos, pero supongo que mi deber es proteger a Asgard. ¡Mas os aseguro que vuestros actos no quedarán impunes! - exclamó antes de voltear y correr hacia la salida del palacio -

Dolbar: ¡¡VLADIMIR!! - exclamó el sacerdote, parando en seco al capitán de la guardia - Procura que tus mejores hombres encuentren a la princesa, y que la protejan con su vida.

El asgardiano se sorprendió de aquella petición, realmente la actitud del sacerdote para con la princesa no eran reflejo de sus actos. Vladimir no se hizo más preguntas y asintió, yendo por fin a iniciar el contraataque de Asgard.

Dolbar: Será mi sueño el que por fin se cumpla... - murmuró el sacerdote, mirando de reojo al prisionero de su ataque, Narciso - No el tuyo, vulgar golpista.

Estepas de Asgard Septentrional

Loki miró a Rung, ambos sabían que no tenían ni la más mínima oportunidad en contra de aquella guerrera, pues el ver de lo que era capaz impedía que la subestimaran por su aspecto. Pese a todo, ambos eran guerreros divinos y compañeros de aquel que había sido victimado por obra de aquel demonio, y estaban dispuestos a hacerle pagar aunque fuera una mínima parte del daño que había causado.

Por su parte, Beowulf, el de corazón frío como su patria y de alma inexistente, permaneció alejado. Agrio no había dado señales de querer continuar su combate y al guerrero divino de Grendel no le interesaba empezarlo, ahora sólo pensaba en observar la batalla desde lejos, debía saber que alcances tenía aquella astral y si su Maestro, Dolbar, podría tener problemas a la hora de enfrentarla.

Galatea: Ahora vamos a jugar. ¿Ya no tiene pupa el...?

La pequeña no puedo acabar la frase pues un bólido de luz azulada la golpeó violentamente, empujándola varios metros. Pronto todos pudieron ver de quien se trataba: Cid de Mizar Zeta, el último Dios Guerrero. De su puño cerrado, aún en el aire, emanaba sangre, como si hubiera golpeado contra el más resistente de los metales.

La pequeña guerrera se levantó, estaba prácticamente a los pies de Rung y Loki quienes no pudieron ni acercarse. Del cosmos de la infante surgía un escudo protector de puro fuego, por primera vez desde su llegada a Asgard, Galatea sangraba, y sentía dolor.

Cid: Un guerrero no debería darle nunca la espalda a su enemigo. - sentenció con frialdad -

Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El palacio de Eolo, último obstáculo en el camino hacia el interior del Santuario del Sol y la Luna, había sido destruido por acción del autonombrado Verdadero Rey de los Mares, mas no por ello la barrera había caído. Con una intensidad sólo probable del cosmos de un dios, el viento que rodeaba el antiguo Sendero de las Doce Casas formó una enorme cúpula que cerraba toda posibilidad de acceso... O eso es lo que se esperaba.

Entre las ruinas del palacio, un misterioso ser, ataviado con un traje blanco con bordes dorados cuya parte inferior se movía al son del viento, miraba sonriente el supuestamente impenetrable escudo. Su cabello era de un tono rubio platino, largo pero completamente recogido en una extensa trenza que atravesaba su espalda pro la mitad. Sin el menor esfuerzo, aquel ser de blanco entró en el interior del Santuario del Sol y la Luna, dejando tras de sí chispas de pura energía.

_**Notas de Autor:**_

Es difícil decir si alguno de los tantísimos hijos de Zeus fue el primogénito. Sin embargo, se sabe que Metis fue esposa de Zeus antes que Hera, por lo que podría suponerse (aunque no con el 100 de seguridad) que su primera hija fue Atenea, pese a que su nacimiento sería más tardío.

_Como ya mencioné, en estos capítulos Juicio Divino empieza a acercarse a su verdadero rumbo. Viejas ambiciones han quedado descubiertas y una guerra sangrienta sigue mientras se prepara la siguiente. He de suponer que todo el mundo supone (valga la redundancia) quien es Perséfone, y que significa el que ni Ares la conozca y que esté Hades presente. Sin mucho que decir, esperad la próxima tanda de tres capítulos, quizás nos hagan saber quien es ese misterioso personaje de cabello platinado.. Críticas, dudas y comentarios a: lordomegawanadoo.es_


	27. ¡Deus Ex Machina! Una ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo 26**

"_¡Deus Ex Machina! Una ayuda inesperada"_

15 de Marzo del 45 a.C

_Cumbre del Santuario de Atenea_

_La noche había acaecido en el Santuario de Atenea, fortaleza de la milenaria Orden de los 88 Santos edificada sobre los alrededores de los Riscos de la Locura, antaño prueba final de Patriarcas y Santos de Oro. Una noticia, en parte trágica, había anunciado al fin la derrota final del legado de Ares, que había permanecido aún 1000 años luego de su derrota en la Cumbre del Delirio por obra de su opuesta hermana, Atenea._

_Una mujer, de bellos cabellos rojos como el fuego, miraba con orgullo el Santuario. Con el tiempo, aquella fortaleza para enfrentar a las huestes de Ares y a su Oscuro Maestro se había convertido en algo más, se había convertido en su hogar._

_Unos pasos resonaron y la reencarnación de la Protectora de la Tierra no pudo más que sonreír. Un joven de pelo castaño y ojos llenos de determinación respondió a la sonrisa de la diosa momentos antes de abrazarla efusivamente, acto que por un momento dejó perplejo al Santo de Plata de Altar, que en aquellos momentos ejercía de Patriarca en funciones._

_- Se acabó... ¡Se acabó¡¡Hades ha caído¡¡¡Se acabó la Guerra! - exclamó eufórico el recién llegado, que no era otro sino Kryon de Pegaso -_

_Sin pensar siquiera en cuantos estuvieran alrededor de la diosa, sin tener en cuenta diferencia alguna entre dioses y mortales, la que era reencarnación de Atenea en la Tierra y el que hubiera herido al mismísimo Hades se fundieron en un abrazo que precedió, ante la atónita mirada del Santo de Altar, a una manifestación más que clara del sentimiento que los unía. _

_Varias sombras en derredor de aquellos dos enamorados tomaron la forma de Santos, caballeros de bronce y de plata cuya misión era la de proteger a la diosa en última instancia, sus rostros no podían marcar más felicidad ante la noticia que acababan de oír: El fin de una guerra que ya había durado más de 1000 años._

_Cuando los labios de los amantes ya se habían separado, los ojos de lechuza de la Protectora de la Tierra contemplaron con asombro la ostentosa Kamei que recubría al Santo de Bronce, quien sólo pudo sonreír y acariciar con ternura las firmes muñecas de la Diosa de la Guerra, ciertamente marcadas por el sacrificio que hiciera hace poco._

_- Cumplisteis vuestra promesa, Santo de Pegaso. - dijo con una voz que se debatía entre la compasión de un samaritano y la firmeza de un emperador - Habéis detenido la Guerra Santa._

_- Ya no más Santo de Pegaso Helena , ya no más Santuario... ¡Al fin habrá paz en este mundo¡Al fin podremos...!_

_- ¿...Estar juntos¡Qué enternecedor! - dijo una voz tan oscura como la noche que empezaba a cernirse, y tan cínica y cruel como la del peor demonio._

_Los corazones de todos los presentes se helaron ante la escena que se les presentó tras aquellas palabras: El cuerpo del Santo de Capricornio atravesó los aires hasta chocar contra la fría y mujada superficie, quien se auto-nombrase como el Santo más fiel a Atenea, yacía ahora decapitado, con la armadura intacta, sin el menor rastro de lucha_

_Helena, avatar de Atenea, volteó a su derecha para ver a su fiel aliada, Niké, siempre invisible a los ojos mortales, quien mostraba el mismo temor que la joven de cabellos de fuego._

_Nuevos pasos resonaron en el lugar, mas ya no produjeron sonrisa alguna en el rostro de la diosa del Santuario. Un guerrero, portador de una extraordinaria armadura escarlata con detalles dorados, hizo su aparición. El maltratado corazón del anciano Altar casi morían ante la impresión de volver a ver aquellos ojos violetas, aquella mirada homicida que reflejaba tan bien el alma de aquel demonio. Una mueca se formó en el rostro de Kryon, único ser en los alrededores que no mostraba el más mínimo miedo a aquel ser, a sus hijos era realmente irónico que el ser al que más odiaba poseyera en sus cabellos el mismo tono del fuego que aquella a la que más amaba_

_Kryon: Se ve que mala hierba nunca muere... ¿A qué has venido alimaña¿Acaso no sabes que tu Amo ha sido vencido? - preguntó burlesco el más valeroso de entre los caballeros._

_Por respuesta, el recién llegado acarició con su bisento la superficie, en el filo de su mortal arma se podía sentir el alma de Capricornio, así como se podía oler su sangre aun fresca._

_- ¿Sólo un Santo de Oro defendiendo el Santuario¡En verdad me habéis decepcionado, Diosa de la Guerra¿Acaso no aprendisteis nada de vuestro hermano, a quien matasteis a sangre fría hace 1000 años? Después de una guerra.. Siempre viene otra, y otra, y otra más... ¿Aún no sabéis que nunca habrá paz? - Las palabras de aquel guerrero sacado del infierno no guardaban ningún pesar, sino más bien convencimiento y sed de lucha. _

_Helena: Ese pensamiento debió haber desaparecido hace 1000... ¡Mas ahora vienes aquí, Berserker, a perturbar la paz que el Santo de Pegaso ha cosechado con su propia vida!_

_Para deleite del demonio de rojos cabellos, la diosa Atenea alzó con gran porte su cosmos dorado, que disipaba las tinieblas con las que él trataba de ahogar aquel Santuario. Una macabra sonrisa se formó en el guerrero al ver a su rival, Kryon, interponerse._

_Kryon: Ya no tiene sentido esto. Los Generales han caído, Craso, Pompeyo... ¡Incluso ese bastardo hermano tuyo fue derrotado por Helena! - exclamó el santo con rabia - ¿Por qué no aceptáis los Berserker la amnistía del Santuario¿Por qué atentáis contra la compasión de Helena?_

_- ¡Por las barbas de Zeus! - exclamó sonriente el guerrero de ostentosa armadura escarlata - Helena, Helena, Helena... ¿Acaso os referís a esa absurda prisión de carne que impide a Atenea librarse de esa absurda fe en la paz¡Marco Antonio alista sus tropas y el Heredero está a salvo¡Aún no ha fracasado el Sueño de Ares! _

_Kryon¡Malito! - exclamó con ira Pegaso, cuyos impulsos de dar muerte a su rival fueron detenidos por la voluntad de Atenea._

_Helena: Berserker, mi condición de Diosa del Olimpo me permite leer tus pensamientos como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Se perfectamente que no has venido hasta este Santuario en condición de Soldado de Ares o de Hades... ¡Cuál es tu objetivo?_

_Los valerosos corazones de cada uno de los caballeros apostados por todo el lugar ansiaban con fuerza callar las provocaciones de aquel oscuro personaje, pero sus cuerpos no respondían y sus espíritus estaban helados ante la malignidad de su diabólica aura, siquiera el Santo de Altar que había sido adiestrado en los Riscos de la Locura era capaz de soportar aquel tormento. Mas Kryon, cuya armadura divina era muestra fiel del Octavo Sentido, no se amedrentaba._

_- Sois inteligente, Diosa de la Sabiduría. - ironizó el guerrero - Tenéis razón, tal vez me haya infectado de vuestra absurda fe, pues es redención lo que busco._

_Kryon¿¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo, escoria¿¡REDENCIÓN?_

_- Vengo en nombre de los Dioses del Olimpo a castigar tu pecado, Pegaso. Has levantado la mano contra los dioses y eso es una blasfemia siendo mortal. Supongo que no he de deciros, Atenea, que vuestra intervención en este duelo sería una ofensa a vuestro padre, Zeus. - comentó con sumo deleite, mientras la diosa mordía sus labios. Pronto empezó a blandir su bisento, cortando el aire mismo - ¡Kryon de Pegaso! Quien gane este duelo se convertirá en un Campeón de Dioses, y tendrá el privilegio de servir al Consejo de los Doce por toda la Eternidad. ¿Estás preparado? _

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:40 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Cumbre del Delirio, Riscos de la Locura1

Los ojos de Saori Kido, actual reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, se abrieron grandemente, su rostro pálido y el grito ahogado que escapó de sus labios helados, eran suficiente como para preocupar a Kiki. Kanon aparentaba estar completamente ido, ausente, de sus puños cerrados era visible un líquido carmesí, muestra de la fuerza y presión producto de su impotencia. El Geminiano no temía al demonio autoproclamado ahora dios, pero le enfurecía por completo la impulsividad de Shiryu, Seiya y el caballero de la Corona, realmente lo esperaba de Pegaso, pero no de alguien tan sabio y prudente como Shiryu, y menos del reservado Orestes.

Kanon¿Cómo pudieron ser tan imprudentes¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que es la vida de Atenea lo que está en juego? - se decía así mismo el hermano de Saga.

Por su parte, Caronte, envuelto en un aura tan absoluta como la oscuridad con la que había cubierto todo el lugar, degustaba su victoria. Le había sorprendido enormemente que fuera precisamente el reservado guerrero de Abel el que atacara primero, se había lanzado cual bestia salvaje con todo su poder al máximo, y fue precisamente eso lo que le permitió derribarlo con suma facilidad.

Los malignos ojos violeta destellaron un brillo homicida al ver, junto al cuerpo del herido Orestes, cuya armadura estaba bastante agrietada por el golpe, a Shiryu, un mero movimiento le bastó para atravesar las defensas de la Kamei del Dragón. Asimismo, el cuerpo de Seiya colgaba en su mano que sostenía el cuello del prácticamente inerte santo, sus sentidos habían sido corroídos por el Caos pero eso no bastó para impedir que saltara en defensa de Atenea. 

Caronte: Este poder... Jamás creí que podría acumular tanto en tan poco tiempo. - comentaba el caballero astral para sí, acariciando con su mano libre la espada excalibur que aún sobresalía de su pecho, extasiado - Siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si todo fuera posible...

Tras mirar a su gigantesco compañero de armas, Titania carraspeó, sabía perfectamente lo que la legendaria Excalibur y todos aquellos espíritus concentrados estaban haciendo, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se salieran con la suya.

Titania¡Hermano¡Aquieta tu alma y concéntrate o te ahogarás en tu propia sed tal y como pasó con el resto de los portadores de Excalibur! - advirtió la fiera guerrera.

Caronte: No te preocupes hermana... - respondió el oscuro casi en un susurro, al tiempo que el arma sagrada que tanta ambición había despertado a lo largo de milenios se adentraba en su propio cuerpo - Todo está perfectamente planeado, no habrán errores. 

Urano se quedó pensativa, miró a Titán y enseguida descubrió que ninguno de los dos le habían contado toda la verdad, la guerrera astral dedujo enseguida que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en los Riscos de la Locura eran algo que su hermano había planeado con antelación.

Titán¡Al fin se hará justicia! - exclamó orgulloso el gigante, llamando la atención de su compañera de armas - ¡Al fin los infames dioses del Olimpo se hundirán por el propio peso de cada uno de sus pecados! 

Titania¿Lo teníais todo planeado desde el principio¿Lanzar una guerra en contra del Olimpo¿Revelarse ante los Señores del Universo? - exclamó la de cabello corto y azulado, más afirmando sus propias sospechas que preguntando.

Titán: Caronte deseaba mantenernos al margen... ¡Pero no se libraría de mí tan fácilmente!... Titania, vos y el General Júpiter sois héroes desde vuestro nacimiento, no existe razón alguna para que os unáis a nuestra cruzada.

Caronte¡Padre está muerto! - exclamó con sumo dolor el promotor de tinieblas, quien apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su enemigo, Pegaso.

La noticia congeló por completo a los dos astrales, más fue mil veces mayor el dolor que en aquel momento aquejó a Titania, la orgullosa guerrera de Urano perdió la capacidad de habla al instante, estaba completamente petrificada, como una estatua.

Antes de que Caronte pudiera decir algo más, Seiya ya lanzaba su puño en lo que pretendía ser un gancho mortal, pero el oscuro paró ese golpe con su aura. Como si de un ser vivo se tratara, la oscuridad que al regente de Plutón rodeaba agarró con fuerza el brazo del santo y lo dobló con suma brusquedad, el aullido del guerrero nipón alertó al herido Shiryu, que trató de liberar a su amigo y hermano, pero nuevamente la energía oscura del peliblanco astral actuó, golpeando su pecho en un destello, dejando una ligera grieta en el peto. 

El santo cayó de rodillas, pero se sostuvo, no estaba dispuesto a desfallecer,. Con la misma valentía con la que había afrontado sus anteriores combates, Shiryu se puso en pie, si no fuera por la protección de su armadura, Kanon sería testigo de cómo el tatuaje del Dragón brillaba más que nunca. El cosmos del santo, que brillaba con la luz de la esperanza, disipaba las tinieblas que lo acechaban y el diablo se dio cuenta de su noche estaba amaneciendo.

La mirada tenebrosa de quien se había convertido en dios, helaría a cualquiera, mas no a aquel que había sido entrenado por el Viejo Maestro de Libra, Santo de la Balanza de la Justicia. 

Shiryu: Caronte, la oscuridad de tu corazón es demasiado profunda como para que puedas hablar de convertirte en dios. ¡Este mundo no merece que un demonio como tú lo asole con su maldad, y por eso, haré que el Sagrado Dragón de Rozan sea hoy juez, jurado y verdugo! - aseguró el santo protector de Atenea, cuyo cosmos respaldaba sus palabras.

Caronte¿Justicia? - una mueca sardónica decoró el rostro del oscuro - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar así el nombre de la Justicia? 

Sin el menor miramiento, Caronte lanzó el casi cadáver de Seiya a los pies de Shiryu, quien pudo ver y sentir todo el sufrimiento que padecía su hermano de armas, lo cual logró incitar su ira.

Shiryu: El único que insulta el nombre de la justicia eres tú con este acto, sé que has disfrutado cada momento y juro en nombre de Atenea que lo pagarás caro. - aseguró el Dragón, quien lejos de su sabia y prudente actitud, había sucumbido a la ira que le producía el ver aquella situación.

Caronte: Tanto ladras que no puedes morder, Dragón. ¿Acaso no ibas a hacerme pagar mis crímenes? - preguntó con cinismo, dejando libere su pecho, como queriendo recibir de lleno el ataque.

Shiryu: Sentirás la Cólera del Dragón en su máxima potencia... - aseguraba el guerrero de armadura esmeralda mientras Titania abría los ojos grandemente, sabia bien que el ataque que estaba preparando era mortal - Uniré en un solo punto a los Cien Dragones e invocaré la máxima fuerza del Dragón de Rozan... ¡Prepárate Caronte!

Por respuesta, Caronte hizo un ademán de que atacara de una vez, en sus ojos no cabía el temor ante aquel hombre que había enfrentado dioses, no, él no conocía el miedo, aquel sentimiento no era un rival digno.

Titania: "El Dragón Imperial del Monte Rozan..." - pensó la guerrera astral, palpando su hombro desnudo y sangrante.

Caronte: Ataca con todo tu potencial Dragón, pues no habrá deidad en la Tierra, el Cielo o el Infierno que pueda salvarte luego... Muéstrame todo tu poder, y tan sólo prometo corresponderte. - dijo con enferma sonrisa y siniestra mirada, como si su humanidad cediera paso al demonio mismo.

Titán y Titania permanecían expectantes, la marcada sonrisa del gigante que doma Espacio, Tiempo y Realidad, denotaba su total certeza de cual sería el resultado final de aquel duelo.

Shiryu: "Debo concentrar todo mi poder o si no serviría de nada, absolutamente de nada yo... No... No debo..." - pensaba el Dragón antes de escupir sangre para su propio asombro, realmente estaba agotado, había excedido los límites de su propio cuerpo y nada le aseguraba que tras lanzar aquel ataque pero... debía intentarlo.

Una fugaz ráfaga de viento cortó letalmente el hombro izquierdo del Santo del Dragón, provocando que de la herida emanara sangre a chorros. Otros cortes se hicieron notables enseguida, el desconcierto dominaba al prudente guerrero de armadura esmeralda, siquiera había sentido la mayoría de golpes. Valiéndose de su Octavo Sentido abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar un desolador panorama: En medio del cielo negro que Caronte había formado, permanecían cientos de espadas de distintos tamaños y formas, mas todas con la apariencia de ser armas legendarias de grandes guerreros.

Titán carraspeó, sabía bien que aquella habilidad no era propia de Caronte. Las dudas del gigante quedaron resueltas al escuchar los pasos metalizados de la amazona, quien con su cosmo-energía elevada caminaba firmemente hasta quedar al lado de su oscuro hermano. El guerrero de Plutón miró a su hermana desconcertado, y ella no le devolvió mirada menos confusa; pese a las tinieblas que veía a su alrededor, la sensación al estar junto al dador de sombras era sumamente agradable, como en suma paz y seguridad.

Caronte¿Hermana¿Qué haces...? Sabes que no es necesaria vuestra intervención, con mis poderes puedo librarme de todos yo solo. - afirmó el oscuro con cierto dejo de soberbia.

Titania: Aclárame una duda hermano. Has dicho que mi padre, el Caballero Astral de Júpiter, ha muerto. Soy su hija y aún así no lloraré su muerte, pues confío en que su muerte ha sido en el fragor de la batalla, y no hay honor más grande para un guerrero que ese. - decía la Guerrera de los Cielos con un temple que dejó sin palabras al oscuro - Sólo deseo saber una cosa... ¿Fue un Santo de Atenea quien acabó con la vida de mi padre? 

Caronte¿Qué importa eso ahora hermana? Padre ha muerto en combate como bien has dicho, no hay honor más grande al que podamos aspirar que ese. Entonces... ¿Para qué martirizarnos con el quien? - mintió Plutón, sabedor de la identidad de quien matara a Ío. 

Titania: Porque... - la cosmo-energía de Titania se encendió como nunca e incluso chispas se desataron por doquier, las espadas brillaron con una intensidad única y su mirada se volvió aún más determinada y firme - Si fuera un caballero de Atenea el asesino de mi padre, y aun cuando su derrota fuera justo designio de las Moiras, es mi deber como hija vengar su muerte... Matando a cada uno de los guerreros de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, para luego eliminarla a ella.

Titán: La Procesión de los Ángeles Caídos.. - susurró el gigante regente de Saturno, con sumo temor y respeto en sus palabras al referirse a la técnica magna de la guerrera de Urano.

Titania: Basta una respuesta, hermano, sólo pido la verdad, y yo misma eliminaré a todo este grupo de asesinos. En su estado, es completamente imposible que puedan siquiera defenderse de mis espadas. - aseguró con confianza y firmeza, sin la más mínima muestra de duda en su ser - ¿Y bien, hermano¿Quién fue el rival de mi padre¿Quién fue el que logró derrotar a Ío de Júpiter? 

Caronte: No lo sé. - respondió el oscuro, tras unos minutos de reflexión y de perturbador silencio - No sé exactamente quien mató a Padre pero... No fue un Santo, estoy seguro. - mintió.

Lentamente, el aura de la amazona astral se calmó y las armas que permanecían de forma amenazante en el aire desaparecieron, menos una. Una gigantesca espada de hoja color celeste brillante y empuñadura escarlata, con la cabeza de un dragón tallada en el extremo de esta.

Titania: Si no es un Santo de Bronce, debe de ser uno de los aliados de ellos, que al menos sea esta espada la que acabe con... Atenea.

Dichas aquellas palabras, la imponente amazona volteó, caminando hasta quedar al lado del gigantesco Titán, quien miró a la joven y luego a Caronte. El oscuro asintió sin dudar.

Titania: Nos veremos en el Palacio del Sol y la Luna... Para eliminar a Apolo y Artemisa. - sentenció con frialdad la amazona antes de introducirse en la Esfera Urano, seguida por Titán. La única luz en el abismo formado por el oscuro Plutón desaparecería cuando aquella creación de Cronos ascendió, atravesando la densa oscuridad.

Caronte: Sí, eliminarlos. - comentó como autómata, con un cierto deje de melancolía que nadie mas que él supo entender. - Ahora ya puedes...

El poderoso ataque cortó toda palabra. De inmediato, Shiryu había lanzado su inigualable ataque del Dragón Imperial del Monte Rozan. Pese a que Plutón pudo interponer su mano, está prácticamente quedó destrozada junto al brazo, quebrándose los huesos del oscuro cual cadena de dolor. Cientos de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, e incluso a mayor velocidad, rasgaban piel, carne y hueso del guerrero cuya armadura ya no le cubría el pecho. Las visibles cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo se volvieron insignificantes al tiempo que el poderoso puño del Dragón estallaba en su mentón, provocando que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Mientras el cuerpo del astral sobrevolaba los cielos, el Santo de Bronce no esperó un instante y se valió de la temible Patada del Dragón para enviarlo contra la superficie violentamente. El joven nipón cayó de pie, observando a su rival, el monstruo que se había ensañado con Seiya aún después de vencerlo, no pudo negar que sentía un odio inmenso por aquel demonio.

- Increíble... - susurró una voz, que no era otra sino la de Orestes. - Febo Abel me había hablado con sumo respeto de los Santos Legendarios, e incluso he podido observarlos combatir a los que fueran antaño Campeones. Y... Sin embargo... No dejáis de sorprenderme. 

Shiryu: Agradezco tu reconocimiento Caballero de la Corona, mas no es necesario. Es la Justicia y el Bien de Atenea lo que nos ampara, y cuando se lucha bajo tan nobles ideales sería un insulto no triunfar sobre las Fuerzas del Mal. - respondió con sabiduría Dragón, siendo respondido por una sincera sonrisa de parte del coronis, y también por otra que se ocultaba en el rostro de Kanon, quien observaba todo desde lejos.

Kiki¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que nadie podría vencer a los Santos de Bronce! - exclamó con entusiasmo el joven muviano. 

Kanon: No te apresures. - advirtió severo el geminiano. Enseguida, el aprendiz de Mu paró en seco su entusiasmo. - Ese hombre, Caronte, aún no ha sido derrotado. Aún puedo sentir su Oscuridad.

Kiki: Sí... Es verdad. Es horrible, su aura es casi tan maléfica como la del propio Hades, y realmente... También se le compara en poder. - las conclusiones del joven pelirrojo eran más acertadas de lo que creía. Kanon endureció su mirada, que concentró de inmediato en donde estaban Shiryu, Orestes y Seiya. 

- Celebrando la fiesta de la victoria cuando la guerra recién empieza. - murmuró una voz, más negra que la noche. Nadie necesitaba fijarse para saber de quien se trataba. - Felicitaciones, Dragón. - decía Caronte mientras se levantaba. Sus heridas eran incontables y sus brazos parecían tener los huesos rotos. Su rostro estaba muy magullado por lo que sus ojos estaban semi-cerrados, y aun así, no parecía causarle ningún esfuerzo el mantenerse de pie. 

Kiki: Imposible... ¡Ni... ni... ni siquiera ha... ni siquiera le ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo levantarse! - el muviano prácticamente había perdido la capacidad del habla con aquella aterradora visión. Un hombre con el aspecto de haber salido de su propia tumba, mas totalmente erguido y listo para la batalla. De sus labios ya no resaltaban dientes, sino colmillos.

Kanon: Modo Berserk... - comentó el Santo de Oro cual autómata - Creía que sólo eran leyendas...

Kiki¿Modo qué...? - repitió el confundido lemuriano.

Kanon: El secreto oculto entre las huestes del Dios de la Guerra, Ares. - empezó a decir sin quitarle la vista de encima a Caronte - Hombres capaces de combatir hasta la misma muerte sin mostrar indicios de cansancio aun si lucharan durante semanas sin descanso alguno. Exceden los límites de todo ser vivo y se asemejan a los dioses. Su fuerza es aterradora, y su resistencia no tiene igual, al igual que su velocidad. - en cada palabra de Kanon, si bien no había miedo, se podía sentir un profundo respeto ante tal fuerza. - El máximo nivel de evolución de los seres humanos, que los convierte en Dioses de Guerra y Muerte a cambio de su cordura.

Kiki¡Por Atenea! Eso es... - el muviano era incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Orestes, quien no se dejaba amedrentar, lanzó de inmediato su técnica del Resplandor de Luz, que golpeó el pecho de su enemigo con potencia abrumadora. La explosión fue intensa pero Caronte atravesó la polvareda cual bestia e intacto. Pronto Shiryu se interpuso con su escudo para bloquear el mortal ataque que Caronte le tenía preparado a su aliado. Los ojos de Dragón se abrieron enormemente al ver como el puño de aquella bestia sedienta de sangre destrozaba su invencible protección, llegando a dañar sus huesos a costa de partirse los nudillos. El coronis, frío estratega, aprovechó el momento de distracción para desatar el Resplandor a Luz a bocajarro, pero el ken sólo sirvió para empujar a Plutón lejos.

Orestes¿Estáis bien? - preguntó con frialdad. - Contra un Berserker no sirve de nada la defensa Dragón. Como Santo de Atenea deberíais saberlo. - reprochó el guerrero de Abel antes de empezar a preparar su próximo ataque. 

Caronte observaba mientras tanto a sus dos adversarios. Su cabello blanco era agitado por los vientos negros de los Riscos de la Locura. Su mirada parecía la de una bestia salvaje, fiera y brutal pero sin dejar de lado la astucia del cazador. Sus colmillos eran mostrados con cierto orgullo y sus garras carmesí se clavaban ansiosas al cerrar las manos. Su necesidad de derramar sangre iba en aumento a cada segundo.

Shiryu: "Ha destrozado el Escudo del Dragón de un solo ataque... Si vuelvo a descuidarme, moriré sin duda. Sólo me queda una solución... ¡La técnica final del Santo de Oro de Capricornio... Shura!" - concluyó Dragón.

Con ferocidad y determinación, Shiryu desató el filo de Excalibur, que atravesó la distancia entre Dragón y Caronte a una velocidad que sobrepasaba toda lógica. El corte fue sorprendentemente parado por el Berserker con una sola mano, mientras con la otra paraba los Mil Resplandores que Corona Boreal le había lanzado.

Sorprendido por la sencillez con la que aquel monstruo había bloqueado los ataques sin estar protegido por ninguna armadura, Orestes trataba de buscar algún punto débil. Debía calmar sus impulsos y concentrarse. El Resplandor de Luz no era suficiente y estaba seguro que de poco serviría el Resplandor Solar. Aquella Oscuridad que se extendía por los Riscos de la Locura había mermado sus posibilidades pero no todo estaba perdido, aún quedaban las...

Orestes¡Alas Real...! - el caballero de la Corona Boreal trató de utilizar el ataque legendario de los más poderosos Caballeros de la Corona, pero la repentina aparición del oscuro astral y un inmediato ataque por su parte impidió todo movimiento. Los Colmillos de Cancerbero recorrieron al fiel guerrero de Abel hasta hacer polvo su armadura. Una de las manos del que ya aparentaba ser el mismo Diablo, agarró con dureza el cuello del coronis. - ¿A... A qué esperáis...? Más os vale que muera hoy, porque si no es así yo...

Caronte: Le prometí a una Dama... Que vivirías. - cortó la voz del supuestamente enloquecido Berserker. El caballero de la Corona quedó conmocionado por aquellas palabras. Mientras susurraba un nombre, el emisario del auto-nombrado dios del Sol era lanzado contra el suelo, inconsciente. - En unas horas vendrá a recogerte, sería mejor que descanses antes, es un poco fogosa. - bromeó, con una voz siniestra.

Shiryu: Caronte de Plutón... - empezó a decir Dragón, provocando que el susodicho volteara a ver al de la armadura verde. Una marcada sonrisa en los labios indicaba que, o bien había perdido la cordura, o todo el impresionante poder que el Santo Kamei estaba concentrando no le parecía un peligro al que temer - Realmente has conseguido despertar en mi un odio que pocas veces he sentido. Desde que soy uno de los caballeros de Atenea, me he topado con seres realmente despreciables... - los rostros de Máscara de la Muerte y Alberich de Megrez Delta cruzaron la mente de Dragón - Pero tú... No sólo has demostrado ser un monstruo, sino que tu cosmos avala la maldad que desatas con cada acto. No puedo consentir que un ser así se convierta en dios... ¡No! Siquiera debo permitir que alguien como tú siga existiendo. - aseguraba el guerrero nipón de larga cabellera negra.

Caronte¿Y qué vas a hacer? Perdona la impaciencia pero en este estado... No puedo dedicarme sólo a conversar. Si vas a matarme... Ataca de una vez. - exigió con mirada severa a la hora de decir las últimas palabras.

Shiryu: Shura... Este valioso regalo acabará con este enemigo de Atenea. Gracias, caballero de Capricornio. - murmuraba Dragón, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Caronte. - ¡Prepárate Plutón¡Esta es la técnica máxima del Santo de Oro de Capricornio¡Danza de Excalibur!

El ataque fue tan rápido como letal, una red de haces de luz atravesaron a Caronte provocando que un fuerte chorro de sangre empezara a brotar de donde deberían estar sus extremidades superiores. Increíblemente la Danza de Excalibur no había hecho pedazos todo el maltrecho cuerpo del oscuro, pero aquello ya no importaba. Pese a su odio Shiryu pidió que su alma dejara atrás toda esa tiniebla y que reencarnara en una mejor persona, eso mientras volteaba para encontrarse con su compañero, Pegaso.

El joven de cabello rebelde estaba ciertamente pálido, pero aún así mantenía su sonrisa, y su mirada destellaba aquel mensaje de esperanza que había guiado a los Santos hacia la Victoria en varias ocasiones. En aquel momento, era Dragón quien llenaba de esperanza a Seiya, y aunque el peso de ser en parte responsable de lo que hubiera podido ser una catástrofe seguía presionándolo, el caballero no pensó en eso. Con alegría se acercó a quien era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero de pronto paró en seco.

- Perdí dos extremidades, lástima. - comentó el siniestro Caronte para sobrecogimiento de sus oponentes. - Danza Infernal de... Excalibur.

Tras aquellas palabras, tan negras como el anuncio de una muerte que se avecina. Seiya vio totalmente conmocionado como Shiryu, el caballero Dragón, uno de los hombres que habían vencido al mismísimo Hades, caía desangrado al suelo mientras su armadura desaparecía en polvo de estrellas.

Seiya no pudo evitar que lágrimas mancharan su rostro, pero lo cierto era que no eran sólo de tristeza, sino de rabia. A la velocidad de la luz Pegaso se abalanzó sobre Caronte con el puño en alto, dispuesto a borrar aquella cruel sonrisa, pero el ataque fue detenido... Caronte tenía atrapada la mano de su rival entre sus dientes.

Seiya, dejando de lado el dolor, se cegó totalmente por la ira y permitió que su cosmos estallara de forma destructiva. De ese modo a Pegaso le bastaba su única mano libre para usar sus Meteoros de Pegaso sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, quien no podía huir, ni tampoco aparentaba querer. 

Seiya¡Bastardo¡Infeliz¡Te haré pagar cada uno de tus crímenes! Shiryu te arrancó las extremidades pero yo...¡Yo de destrozaré el alma, maldito!

Caronte¿A sí? - repuso con cínica sonrisa el oscuro, permitiendo a Pegaso alejarse unos metros. De repente, del negro cosmos del astral brotaron extremidades diabólicas, cuyas zarpas agarraron a Seiya por brazos y piernas y lo alzaron - ... Parece que no importaron los esfuerzos de tu amigo... ¿Qué importa si pierdo dos brazos, cuando tengo miles? 

Seiya: No... No puede... Es...

Caronte: Ahora acepta tu derrota... - uno de los brazos de pura oscuridad alcanzó la espada que Titania de Urano había dejado en la superficie - Para acabar con las serpientes se debe cortar la cabeza... - inmediatamente, Pegaso intentó zafarse de las extremidades oscuras, pero sólo lograba que éstas apretaran hasta quebrar sus huesos - ... Si lo permites, no sentirás nada Pegaso, sencillamente todo habrá acabado para ti. En cambio si sigues empeñado en enfrentarme, sólo lograrás que las Zarpas de Tártaro destrocen. Personalmente, me gustaría que escogieras la segunda acción... - mencionó con sadismo - ¿Qué harás, Seiya?

Pegaso mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, realmente Caronte estaba perdiendo la cordura, no sólo su mirada y aspecto sino en su voz. El tono con el que pronunciaba cada palabra le recordaba más al gruñido de una bestia que a un ser racional. La decisión la tomó sin pensar, no importaba si moría en el intento, pero no se pensaba rendir. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el guerrero nipón hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para librarse de su cautiverio. El sonido de sus huesos a punto de quebrarse, la sangre que brotaba y el infinito dolor que lo aquejaba hacía que cada segundo fuera una eternidad, pero aún así no podía rendirse.

Sólo un milagro podía salvar a Seiya, y sucedió. Una red de haces de luz de velocidad y potencia incontenibles cortó las Zarpas de Tártaro con gran eficiencia. El cuerpo del Santo de Atenea cayó pesadamente al suelo, un segundo más y habría muerto.

Caronte: Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Así que un Santo de Oro va a unirse por fin a la batalla? - preguntó sonriente el Berserker, sin el menor rasgo de temor por cosmos que se le presentaba al frente.

Kanon: De ninguna manera permitiré que Atenea muera por la incompetencia de Pegaso... - contestó con dureza el Geminiano. Seiya trató de decir algo, pero prefirió callar. - ... aunque tampoco veía la necesidad de tener que combatir con una bárbara bestia que mata por el mero deseo de demostrar su fuerza.

Caronte¿Demostrar mi... fuerza? - repitió el oscuro, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Una risa demoníaca fue acompañada por una elevación sobrenatural de cosmos en la que las llamas volvían a acompañar a las tinieblas en el aura del caballero de Plutón, y ese fuego del Averno consumió de inmediato el cuerpo inerte de Shiryu hasta volverlo cenizas. Pero la sorpresa no llegó al impasible Kanon al observar como el cuerpo de su oponente era consumido por su propia aura.

Kanon: "¿Qué está haciendo? ... ¿Acaso trata de igualar la legendaria habilidad de la armadura del Fénix?" - se preguntaba el Santo de Oro.

El exponencial poder que Caronte estaba demostrando en aquel momento, se hizo sentir en toda la Cumbre del Delirio. Tanto Pegaso como Kanon pudieron contemplar como el que fuera Templo de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, donde las primeras generaciones de Santos fueron formadas, desaparecía, absorbido por la oscuridad del ambiente. El observador Géminis entendió enseguida que el poder de Caronte estaba emulando a la misma Materia Oscura, y estaba actuando como una especie de Agujero Negro controlado.

Seiya¡Se está recuperando! - exclamó Pegaso, totalmente anonado. Kanon compartió la sorpresa de su compañero de armas, verdaderamente Caronte se había recuperado totalmente de todas las heridas, y nuevamente parecía un ser humano, dentro de lo que podría aparentar ser humano alguien como el caballero de Plutón.

Caronte: ... Dices que maté a Shiryu de Dragón por el simple hecho de demostrar mi poder. Te equivocas Kanon de Géminis. No tengo ningún interés en que vosotros, esclavos de los dioses y de vuestra absurda fe, sepáis los verdaderos alcances de mi fuerza.

Kanon: Ahora lo comprendo todo. No te convertiste en Modo Berserk sino que se activó como un mecanismo de defensa debido a los daños que sufriste y que te dejaron al borde de la muerte. Como Berserker no podíamos matarte, al menos no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que pudieras recuperarte desde el interior. - dedujo el Geminiano, a lo que Caronte asintió.

Caronte: Así es. No esperaba esa reacción tan impulsiva por parte de Atenea, fue algo que no estaba en mis cálculos. Convertirme en Berserker no es algo que me agrade hacer, las batallas que gano en ese estado no las siento honorables.

Seiya¿¡Honorables¡¡ACABAS DE MATAR A SHIRYU INFELIZ¿¡Y hablas tú de honor? - gritó Pegaso fuera de sí.

Caronte: Esto es una guerra, en las guerras muere gente. En el combate entre dos guerreros se trata de que uno sobreviva, y el otro muera. ¿Acaso habrías dudado de la honorabilidad de Dragón si él hubiese vencido? - Seiya trató de decir algo, pero fue cortado. - ¡Ah, sí! La vieja excusa de los Santos de Atenea: Nosotros luchamos por el Bien, la Justicia y la Paz. Son hipocresías que he escuchado durante más de 3000 años. ¿Bien¿Justicia? Esos conceptos simplemente son la visión que tiene vuestra diosa. No lucháis en el nombre del Bien o de la Justicia, sino en el nombre de Atenea.

Seiya¡Es lo mismo¡Atenea lucha por alcanzar...!

Caronte: Lucha porque considera que el punto de vista de sus enemigos es el equivocado. Pero a fin de cuentas, no es una lucha entre el Bien y el Mal sino, una lucha de intereses. Un enfrentamiento entre dos dioses, debido a nimias disputas de hará milenios, en el que nos usan a los humanos como peones. Claro que al final, ellos no dan la cara por nosotros. O bien dejan que nos pudramos en el Hades por la eternidad, o nos convierten en sus esclavos para llevar sus guerras hasta que ya no les seamos útiles.

Seiya¡Es mentira¡Atenea no es así¡Ella...!

Caronte¿Acaso no combatisteis en el Hades? - preguntó el oscuro, trastabillando a Seiya. - ¿Cuántos santos crees que están bajo el río de Cocitos¿Cuántos guerreros, que supuestamente lucharon en el nombre de la Justicia, y que son según parece amados por su diosa, sufren los tormentos del Hades¡Pero no culpo a Atenea de eso! Al fin y al cabo, los Santos de Atenea, los Generales Marinos de Poseidón, los Berserker... ¡Todos somos asesinos!

Seiya: No es cierto... Nosotros combatimos por causas justas.

Caronte¿El fin justifica los medios entonces? - preguntó el astral con suspicacia.

Seiya¡No quería decir eso!

Caronte: Porque si es así, entonces tú Seiya, y todos esos guerreros que pierden su tiempo y vida sirviendo a los dioses, deberías hacer lo que yo hago. ¿Qué causa ves más justa que librar al mundo del yugo de los dioses? . Caronte disfrutaba viendo que Seiya no era capaz de responder con rapidez, mas tampoco permitía que dijera nada. - O tal vez, yo sea un monstruo, ya que he matado a Shiryu sin tener fe alguna en ningún dios. ¿Acaso aquellos que nos hemos librado de la ceguera de la fe, somos monstruos¿Acaso los que matan en el nombre de su dios, son mejores que yo¿Acaso vosotros, Santos de Atenea, que habéis matado a cientos de enemigos durante generaciones, sin tener piedad, sois mejores que yo porque lo hacéis en el nombre de una diosa?

Seiya: No compares a Atenea con los demás dioses, ellos son ambiciosos y sólo velan por sus intereses egoístas. ¡Pero ella trata de proteger a la Humanidad de las injusticias!

Caronte: Te equivocas, todos los dioses velan por sus intereses egoístas, incluida tu querida diosa Atenea. ¿Acaso no es ella la Diosa de la Guerra¿Si ella misma pensara que la Humanidad debe ser aniquilada por sus constantes pecados, os enfrentaríais a su voluntad?

Seiya: Eso nunca...

Caronte: Pobre mocoso enamorado. ¿No conoces de las constantes Guerras Santas que ha llevado a cabo¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Guerra de Troya¿De la Filiomaquia? Porque en los conflictos del pasado, ella nunca mostró piedad, ni sus guerreros. ¿Y qué son ahora? Grandes héroes. ¿Y cuál es la razón? Destruyeron una civilización en el nombre... de Atenea.

Seiya¡No dices más que mentiras¡Es imposible que Atenea haya...!

Caronte¿Nunca oíste hablar de esas guerras que llevó acabo tu "Santa Mártir"¿Pero qué clase de caballero eres? Sólo eres un bárbaro más, aunque dudo que realmente sea la fe lo que te ciegue. No eres más que un enclenque enamoradizo, que ha idealizado a una diosa buena y bondadosa que esconde en realidad el rostro más manchado de sangre de todo el vasto Cosmos. Los humanos somos imperfectos, y tal vez merezcamos ser juzgados, pero no hay mayor injusticia que sean seres tan imperfectos como los dioses los que nos juzguen. ¿No crees?

Seiya: No eres más que un completo loco, un monstruo que sólo desea destruirlo todo. Eso diferencia a Atenea de seres como tú o el resto de los dioses, ella cree en nosotros, en la humanidad, ella tiene esperanza.

Caronte: La humanidad no podrá ser nunca libre hasta que todos los dioses desaparezcan. ¿Dijiste que tu diosa buscaba la Paz? Pobre idiota, la Paz Eterna no existe, y la Diosa de las Guerras Justas debería saberlo. ¿Qué habéis conseguido por esas batallas en pos de la Paz¿Qué han ofrecido las muertes que habéis provocado en el nombre vano de una diosa de supuesta Paz? Más batallas, más guerras... ¡Así lo prepararon los dioses! Es el Legado de Urano tanto a su descendencia como a los seres humanos. Las Guerras Santas no son más que un conflicto de intereses donde quien triunfa, impone lo que está bien, lo que es justo y lo que es paz bajo sus ojos.

Pegaso se sentía ahogado, ahogado por los argumentos del totalmente confiado Caronte. Sin duda alguna no tendría la más mínima concesión con los dioses, pero el no estaba dispuesto a permitir que tocase a Atenea. Sorpresivamente Kanon se dispuso a hablar, pues había estado totalmente callado mientras Plutón acosaba al joven nipón con sus argumentos.

Kanon: Eres una patética imitación de mi hermano. - dijo con total frialdad el Geminiano - Anuncias la liberación del hombre de sus dioses pero tu único propósito es ocupar el trono que ellos dejarían vacío si perecieran. En otras palabras, lo que buscas es, simplemente, ser el Rey del Universo.

Caronte¿Poder? - una mueca bastante marcada se empezaba a hacer visible en el rostro del oscuro - Antes Pegaso me acusó de mero destructor, ahora tú dices que sólo busco poder. ¿Poder¿Destrucción? Son efímeros... Es inútil buscar el poder, así como es inútil ser un vulgar nihilista. Lo único puro, eterno, e inalterable es la Justicia. La Justicia nadie la representa, pues nadie está exento de ser juzgado, yo lo sé, y en ese conocimiento está mi grandeza.

Seiya: No hay grandeza en un vulgar asesino como tú. ¡Haré qué...!

Caronte: ... Pague mis crímenes. Llevas mucho tiempo repitiéndote, Seiya. ¿Crímenes? Era mi deber matar a Shiryu, no sólo porque mi vida corría peligro, no siento tanto aprecio por mí mismo como para actuar como bárbaro sólo para salvarme. Dragón debía morir, pues se interponía en mi objetivo¿No sois acaso vosotros los que teníais la obligación de proteger a vuestro compañero¿No eres culpable tú, Pegaso, de no haberme matado antes¿No eres culpable acaso, de que Cael y yo seamos uno ahora¿No es culpa de tu diosa el que no me haya eliminado o protegido a Dragón siendo que es ella la diosa a la que sirve? Como ves... Pegaso, yo no he cometido ningún crimen. He enfrentado a quien se interponía en mi camino y he vencido, mas vosotros si lo habéis cometido.

Kanon: Síguele el juego Pegaso, tengo un plan. Utilizaré la Otra Dimensión y tú debes concentrar todo tu cosmos para lanzarlo contra el portal. Luego desestabilizaré el ken para que muera entre el Caos Híperdimensional. - dijo el Geminiano en voz baja. El Santo de Bronce no tuvo que escuchar dos veces el plan pues lo había entendido perfectamente.

Seiya¡Tienes razón! Basta de palabrería. Te mataré ahora mismo y vengaré a Shiryu.

Caronte: Tal vez llegues a matar mi sentido del oído con la sofisticada elocuencia de tus ladridos, perro faldero. - respondió el de negro cosmos con ironía. Sin previo aviso, Seiya lanzó sus meteoros que desaparecieron al chocar contra el astral, aunque eso ya lo habían planeado los guerreros de Atenea.

Seiya¡Ahora!

Kanon¡A Otra Dimensión!

Una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía tan pronto como luego desaparecería en la cara de Pegaso. Al igual que los meteoros, la Otra Dimensión no había surtido efecto, pero algo llamó la inmediata atención de los caballeros de Atenea, Caronte sonreía.

Caronte: Deberíais resguardar vuestras espaldas... Algún desaprensivo podría querer atacaros por la espalda. - 

Sin dilación, los Santos de Atenea miraron hacia atrás para toparse con que un inmenso portal dimensional se abría y amenazaba con tragarlos. Sintieron un escalofrío al ver como Kiki, quien trataba de proteger a Atenea del ken, era consumido por este.

Caronte: Atacar a un dios es como escupir al cielo, siempre regresará el golpe. - afirmó el oscuro. - Adiós, caballeros de Atenea, no volveremos a vernos. - aseguró. Los meteoros que Seiya había lanzado antes surgieron del cuerpo de Plutón, logrando golpear brutalmente a los santos, quienes fueron absorbidos por la Otra Dimensión. - Vaya, derrotados por su propia técnica. Qué decepción.

En aquel momento, el panorama se veía más aterrador que nunca. Seiya, Kanon y Kiki vagaban por la vastedad de la Hiperdimensión, Shiryu había caído en combate y Orestes se veía sumido en la inconsciencia. El cosmos de Caronte era ahora más oscuro que nunca, pero sobretodo, emanaba una intensidad palpable en el aire. Su mirada recorrió el escenario hasta llegar a Atenea. De algún modo le resultaba decepcionante que la diosa no se levantase, que no cogiera nuevamente su lanza y lo encarara con la fiereza de antaño. Pero aquella decepción no le detendría, había venido a aquel lugar con único deseo: Matarla.

Caronte: Bueno Diosa de las Guerras Justas. Al fin se acabaron las esperas. En este día y a esta hora tu vida llegará a su fin, y no tendrás que desangrarte durante horas. ¡Esos guerreros tuyos me llaman sádico y monstruo! Pero yo creo que soy piadoso. Cuando sé que he ganado una batalla, no humillo a mi contrincante sino que lo elimino en el acto. Pero ya no enfrentaré a más seres humanos, desde este momento mis manos sólo serán bendecidas por el Icor de cada uno de los tiranos del Universo. ¡Los Doce!

Centenares de partículas verde esmeralda se hicieron visibles ante los violentos ojos del astral. La presencia del supuestamente fallecido Dragón se sentía en cada una de aquellas luces que, lenta pero inexorablemente, se acercaban al oscuro para parar sus movimientos. El peliblanco carraspeó, estaba apenas a unos pocos metros de su objetivo, pero no podía dar ni un paso más. En su cabeza trató de buscar algún sentido a lo que pasaba, pero un misterioso suceso llamó su atención.

Detrás del oscuro, donde antes estaba el arcano templo de Atenea, una columna de pura luz cayó desde el cielo. La oscuridad parecía ser rechazada por aquella nueva energía, de la cual pronto surgieron dos poderosas figuras que hicieron que Caronte se volteara. Un destello dorado impidió que pudiera reconocer a los recién llegados, y ese brillo que igualaba al Sol empezó a devorar las tinieblas que Plutón había extendido por la Cumbre del Delirio de la misma forma en que un Agujero Negro consumiría la luz.

El temido caballero astral vio como de su propio cuerpo, toda la oscuridad de su cosmos brotaba, siendo consumida la igual que la negrura del cielo. Los intentos de Caronte por oponerse a aquel suceso eran inmediatamente detenidos por aquellas partículas de luz verde esmeralda que emanaban la esencia del caballero, quien aún en la muerte seguía protegiendo a su diosa.

- Bien. Ahora entrégame a Cael. Hazlo o tendré que arrebatártela. - dijo una voz, tan pura y serena como el cielo mismo.

Caronte¿Arrebatármela?... Cael y yo somos uno ahora. ¡Nadie podría...! - la exclamación del oscuro paró en seco. De su pecho desnudo, y de la misma forma que la tiniebla de su cosmos, brotó Excalibur, la Espada de los Cielos. La sangre salpicó de forma impactante, y el arma santa fue tomada por una mano, la misma que había consumido todas las sombras que ocultaban el hermoso cielo.

Arrodillado, sangrante, humillado. Caronte veía su pecho, ahora bañado por un mar de sangre que ocultaba una profunda herida. Su mirada pudo con dificultad observar al recién llegado, un hombre cubierto con una suntuosa y pesada armadura que mezclaba tonos celestes, perla y oro. El cabello rubio castaño de aquel hombre, de cuya coraza surgía una vestimenta blanca digna de dioses, se erguía cual corona. 

El sonido de una espada hizo que Plutón cesara de observar a aquel guerrero de portentosa armadura celestial, para percatarse de una imagen que le dejó sin palabras. Fino algodón que asemejaba verdaderamente a una nube rodeaba su cuello y hombros. Una larga capa blanca cubría parte de su cuerpo, aunque su pecho estaba al descubierto. Llevaba unos pantalones de tono celeste que terminaban en unas zapatillas doradas, cada una con dos curiosas alas angelicales. 

Caronte: V... Vaya... - dijo entre tartamudeos, más por el intenso dolor que sentía y un cierto dejo de respeto, que el miedo que cualquier ser racional debía sentir ante semejante ser. 

Pero ahí estaba, con sonrisa imperturbable, ojos rasgados que destellaban astucia, y cabello corto de color blanco con matices platino, recogido en la espalda en forma de larga trenza. En sus brazos, la Representante de la Tierra descansaba con una sonrisa, mas proteger a la diosa no impedía que pudiera sostener en su mano izquierda... a Excalibur. 

- Han pasado 2000 años, Caronte. ¿No debería un súbdito tan leal como tú saludar a su Rey? - preguntó con cierta malicia el guerrero que se situaba a la par de quien llamaba Rey. - Zeus-Sama... Murituru Te Salutat.

Caronte: Estabas muerto. Yo mismo te maté. Agamenón, Caballero Real del León. - dijo el astral consternado.

Agamenón: Engañar a los sentidos es una de las facultades más sencillas de aprender para un... Arcángel del Olimpo.

Caronte¿Arcángel? - repitió el oscuro con confusión.

Agamenón¿Creíais que el Olimpo podría confiar en la Orden del Sol luego de haber lanzado al Tártaro a cada uno de sus miembros? Nosotros somos lo nuevos Guardianes del Cielo, aquellos que combatimos tan solo en el nombre del Monte Olimpo. Somos los Generales de la Armada de los Cien Mil Ángeles.

Caronte: ... Ya veo. Los dioses enviaron al Infierno a aquellos que les juraron lealtad, y luego abrieron sus puertas a quienes una vez trataron de derrocarlos en el nombre de Abel, el enemigo del Rey de los Dioses.

Zeus: Eso tiene una fácil explicación, Caronte de Plutón. Los traidores fracasaron en su intento, vosotros ganasteis. Los que pierden son débiles, y quienes ganan demuestran fuerza, y vuestra fuerza era un peligro potencial.

Caronte¿Qué tratas de decirme? - la rabia del astral estaba marcada con fuego en su mirada. Sólo la presencia del fallecido Shiryu impedía al oscuro abalanzarse sobre el ser que hacía temblar hasta al más temible demonio.

Zeus: Dijiste que habías matado a Agamenón, el Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo. ¿En qué te convierte realizar tal hazaña? Te convertiste en un dios ese día. Y eso fue tu grandeza, y la perdición de la Orden del Sol.

Caronte: Bastardo cínico. - murmuró el astral entre dientes, provocando la sonrisa de Zeus.

Zeus: Parece que ha cambiado el perro pero no los ladridos. Date cuenta Caronte, que ya no existe salvación. Has blasfemado contra mí y contra el Monte Olimpo, y además has osado amenazar la vida de una diosa. ¿Los caballeros astrales podíais ver el futuro inmediato antes de ser cegados por el Tártaro? En fin, supongo que no necesitas esa visión para adivinar lo que va a ocurrir. - la seguridad del Rey Celeste era absoluta. La Espada Sagrada destellaba una luz más pura e intensa que nunca. Caronte trataba de libarse de su cautiverio, pero era imposible, Dragón no iba a permitirle que se acercara a Atenea. - Seré piadoso, ya que has permitido que recupere a Cael. Si dejas de rehuir tu destino, morirás plácidamente. Tratar de impedirlo sólo te acarreará más sufrimiento. Adiós, caballero de Plutón.

Con la falta de escrúpulos propia de un autómata, Zeus blandió a Excalibur para que una onda cortante de esta atravesara a la Esfera Plutón, única reminiscencia de Oscuridad que quedaba en la Cumbre del Delirio. Tras una última mirada al enfurecido Caronte, Zeus empezó a dirigirse a la columna de luz junto a su estoico guardián. El oscuro se permitió relajarse, su mirada se vio sumida en una sombra aún más aterradora de la que antes hubiera desatado, la sombra del odio.

Caronte: Da igual cuanto corráis los dioses, da igual donde os escondáis o cuantas veces me matéis. Da igual lo que hagáis porque... Antes de morir, os hundiré en la Oscuridad del odio que habéis cosechado... Lo juro por Estigia.

La superficial tranquilidad de Zeus y Agamenón era incapaz de ocultar del todo un escalofrío. Aquel juramento de venganza fue lo último que dijo Caronte en la Cumbre del Delirio, que ahora era consumido por una intensa explosión, producto de la destrucción de la Esfera Plutón.

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Una bisen-to es un tipo de arma de asta _japonesa_ derivada de los sables enastados "_dao_" procedentes de _China_, y consiste en una hoja de hierro tipo _dao_ ancha y curva colacada en un asta como si fuese la continuación de la empuñadura. Es la precursora de la _Nagitana_ japonesa y más pesada que ésta.

Al igual que hará Seiya 2000 años después, Kryon de Pegaso llama a Atenea por el nombre de su reencarnación.

El que va a morir te saluda. 

_Saludos nuevamente. En este nuevo capítulo empiezan a hacerse visibles las bajas de la guerra. El poder que Caronte había acumulado estuvo a punto de acabar con Atenea, pero su padre, el poderoso Rey de los Dioses, apareció como un "Deus Ex Machina" a salvarla. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Zeus se ha presentado y también lo ha hecho una Orden de Guerreros desconocida hasta el momento, los Guardianes del Cielo o Arcángeles. Pese al impactante giro que conllevó la aparición del Padre de Todos los Dioses, uno no puede olvidar que quien jura en nombre de Estigia, nunca lo hace en vano (o las consecuencias serían desastrosas para quien lo haga). No me queda más que añadir, más que preguntarles... ¿Alguien sabe que suceso importante aconteció el 45 a.C?_


	28. ¡Destino! La Palabra Maldita

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 27**

"¡Destino! La Palabra Maldita"

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:40 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Fuente de Atenea, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

La joven pelirroja quedó perpleja. Cuando intentaba ir en busca de Touma. enseguida chocó contra algo, una persona. La calidez y serenidad que le producía aquella presencia se oponía a la congoja que le produciría el darse cuenta de quien era. Aquel cabello blanco que se unía a su espeso bigote. Ese rostro tan tranquilo y esa mirada tan sabia y a la vez dulce, eran inconfundibles.

- No soy quien piensas. - dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a la hermana de Pegaso - Tampoco te diré quien soy. - advirtió, adelantándose a la sorprendida muchacha - Sencillamente he aparecido de esta manera porque sentí que era la forma de acercarme sin levantar sospechas de mi hermano.

Seika: ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó la hermana de Pegaso directa. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que no debía perderse en preguntas absurdas.

- A aconsejarte, joven. Eres la única mujer entre los cien hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, entre los Cien Hijos del Cielo.

Seika: ¿Hijos... del Cielo? - repitió la muchacha con extrañeza.

- Los Instrumentos del Destino, aquellos que están predestinados a marcar dramáticamente la Historia de los Uránides. En vuestras manos está la Caída o Salvación de los Doce Olímpicos. - aseguró con seriedad quien se mostraba con la apariencia del mismo Mitsumasa Kido.

Seika: Destino... - murmuró la joven - Destino... Destino... - repetía, cada vez con más pesar... y rabia - El maldito Destino que me alejó de mi hermano... Bueno, de mis hermanos. Ese Destino que mató a la mayoría de ellos y que al resto envió a una constante de guerras sin sentido... ¿Ese... D... E... S... T... I... N... O?

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos grandemente para, al mismo tiempo, apretar con ambas manos sobre su corazón. Supo en aquel momento que, todo aquel odio que sentía por aquella sucesión de desgracias a las que aquel que era su padre llamó Destino, había desaparecido. Era incapaz de sentir rabia, tristeza u otros sentimientos negativos, no podía.

- Han lavado tu alma, muchacha. Desconozco la razón, pero es claro que la hay. - supuso el anciano.

Seika: Más Destino, supongo. - murmuró, tratando de recuperar la capacidad de sentir aunque sea una pequeña rabia que algún día le profesó a aquella palabra, sin obtener resultados.

- El futuro no está decidido, joven Seika. Muchos te exigirán que decidas por ellos, muchos tratarán de convencerte de qué es lo mejor, pero sólo tú tienes el derecho de elección. No podemos ser tan arrogantes como para creer que no existe Destino alguno para nosotros, pero sí podemos enfrentarlo con humildad. Recuerda esto Seika, es vital que lo recuerdes cuando llegue el momento.

La hija del multimillonario Kido quedó ciertamente consternada. ¿El futuro no estaba decidido? Antes, seguramente, no dudaría y diría que sí. Pero ahora, con tantos trágicos sucesos que se habían sucedido uno tras otro, no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso podía haber habido un mundo donde ella, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y los demás hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, vivieran con normalidad, lejos de las Guerras Santas? Aquella posibilidad le conducía a que el único culpable era su propio padre, mas era incapaz de odiarle, le era imposible odiar a nadie. A la nipona sólo se le pasó por la cabeza una única pregunta, que sólo pudo pronunciar a medias.

Seika: ¿Y cuándo llegará ese... momento? - la última palabra sólo quedó en un susurro inaudible, pues el misterioso había ya desaparecido.

La sirena Ángela, cuya misión era la de vigilar a la cautiva, había quedado inconsciente debido a sus heridas, y en verdad debía agradecérselo al Destino mismo. La entidad que había tomado la forma Mitsumasa Kido emanaba una energía tan temible que, de sólo sentir la agresividad de otra, la eliminaría.

- Impresionante. - unos sonoros aplausos sacaron una curiosa sonrisa a la etérea figura - Alguien tan importante, dando consejos a una mortal supuestamente insignificante.

- Esperaría a cualquiera menos al mi... Heredero. Supongo que la única alma libre de toda tiniebla en el mundo no pasaría desadvertido.

- _...Una joven tan pura en Cuerpo como en Alma... _- recitó el recién llegado. Su cabello era de plata, y su cuello era rodeado por un algodón que asemejaba una nube. Sus ojos rasgados y su constante sonrisa impedían conocer que pensaba o como actuaría. - Sigues haciendo tu papel, Cael.

- Los Hados dan en ocasiones los papeles más lamentables a los Inmortales. - respondió con cierto pesar. - ¿Qué razón te ha traído hasta mí, Heredero de la Espada del Cielo?

- Llegó el momento de _"Enfrentar al Destino con Humildad". - _murmuró el de sereno rostro. La espectral figura sonrió. - Soy el Omnipresente Emperador de los Cielos, yo todo lo veo y todo lo escucho. - anunció con soberbia, las palmas de sus manos se mostraban ansiosas. - Quería conocer a quien ejecutaría el mío.

- Se avecina, Heredero. El Ocaso es inevitable. Ella trata de evitarlo, y ha enviado a su fiel vasallo para impedirlo.- la resignación era visible, la pesadumbre ahogaba todo el ambiente. - He de marcharme, la Noche me llama.

- Como desees, Cael. Como siempre tendré que ocuparme de todo. Es hora de que los Ancestros se jubilen y dejen sus viejas profecías. Yo ya he domado al Caballo del Destino, ni la mismísima Gran Voluntad hará que eso cambie.

Era imposible conocer que pensaba, que sentía, aquella deidad celeste. No había determinación ni convicción. Sencillamente, en su rostro sólo estaba la perpetua sonrisa que denotaba su absoluta confianza.

Interior del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

La Esfera de Marte ejercía su enfermiza influencia roja como la sangre. El lado más infernal del paraíso utópico de Apolo eran los dominios de la guerra, la zona influenciada por la Esfera que guardaba en su interior toda la ira, la desesperación, y la desolación de la Titanomaquia. Cincuenta soldados resguardaban aquel fiero lugar, dirigidos por cinco Santos de Plata reconocidos en la Historia por sus leyendas. Aquellos seres eran los encargados de resguardar uno de los senderos que conducían a Star Hill. El líder de todos aquellos, un hombre tan alto como fornido, con su rostro oculto tras la Máscara del Diablo, veía con siniestra pasión el combate entre el traidor Rey de los Mares y el Sabio Palas.

En los cielos, demasiado lejos como para no ver más que hormigas en la superficie, una figura consentía que un líquido escudo se deshiciera. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por túnicas blancas y su rostro era pulcro y joven, algo tapado por algunos mechones rebeldes de su larga cabellera negra azabache.

Frente a aquella divinidad, que no era otra que el poderoso titán Consejero del Rey Dorado Cronos, estaba el ancestral dios que se auto-proclamaba Rey de los Mares. Su cuerpo, semidestruido y maltrecho, se recomponía con suma facilidad mientras hablaba.

- Tus patéticos trucos no me impresionan... - aseguró con soberbia el de cabellos azul marino - Yo existía antes de que este mundo naciera, soy hijo directo de los Ancestros y tú no eres nada. Sólo un pobre mediocre que teme al olvido. - en sus palabras estaba la impasibilidad y la capacidad despectiva que sólo la soberbia de un dios podía ofrecer.

El titán murmuró algunas palabras, pero eran tan inaudibles como antiguo era el lenguaje usado. De su mano emergió una luz blanca como las tierras del norte, una tormenta de finos cristales golpeó de lleno a su oponente, mas enseguida fueron consumidas por su ser, como quien ataca sin resultados al mismo Océano. Pese a aquello Palas sonrió. Tras abrir y cerrar su mano, una serie de enormes trozos de hielo salieron de la antigua deidad para transformarse enseguida en un fuego de la intensidad del Sol.

Monstruosamente, de la tormenta de fuego aparecieron los brazos del Rey de los Mares, estirándose como si fueran sólo líquido. El titán prontamente convocó la técnica del Ojo del Huracán para frenar el ataque, pero aquello disipó el Caos Climático que había desatado, permitiendo al traidor recuperarse.

- Que tristes se ven aquellos que tratan de ir contra el Tiempo y el Destino. No eres menos patético que el pez que va a contracorriente sin resultado. Es una campaña perdida de antemano, intentar escapar a los designios de los Hados.

Palas: En este mundo sólo existe una cosa realmente patética, el guerrero que da por perdida una batalla sin que haya empezado. - recitó el titán, clavando su gris mirada en el poderoso dios antiguo.

- La II Dinastía fue de lo más patética, Cronos sabía que su Imperio caería, y sin embargo luchó y luchó hasta desgastarse. Otro pez que, sin resultados, nadó y aún nada a contracorriente sólo para retroceder una y otra vez.

Palas: Es sencillo insultar la figura de un Rey cuando este no está presenta para poder callar la necedad de los viejos profetas que un día lamieron con constancia sus pies.

- ¿Y ese consejo escapa de los labios de quien es esposo de la primera aliada de Zeus? Nada más y nada menos que Estigia. De ser el leal consejero de Cronos pasaste a ser un secundario en el séquito de su hijo, y por tal aislamiento bajaste de los cielos dispuesto a enfrentar a su hija, tu rival.

Palas: Eres un necio sin remedio... - murmuró el sabio con desprecio - ¿En verdad crees que baje de la comodidad del Cielo Empíreo sólo para dar unos azotes a una mocosa malcriada?

- ¿Qué intentas decir? - preguntó el de gargantilla azul marino.

Palas: El verdadero objetivo no era Atenea, ni ninguno de sus guerreros. Lo que perseguía en la Tierra no era ninguna deidad de tres al cuarto. ¡Buscaba al Patriarca del Santuario! - exclamó con los ojos totalmente abiertos - Sí, Rey de los Mares, es quien piensas. El ser más poderoso de la Tierra, el único que puede gobernar sin llevar una corona puesta y que ha manejado los hilos de la Historia desde hace más de 3000 años... ¡Aquel al que llaman Gran Maestro!

- Eso es una falacia titán. - murmuró el Rey de los Mares, mostrando una marcada mueca. - Ese hombre murió en la Filiomaquia. ¡Yo vi como el Relámpago de Zeus lo fulminaba!

Palas: Eso es lo que me diferencia a mi, Consejero de Emperadores, de los llamados Profetas. Estáis tan ocupados prediciendo el futuro que no sois capaces de medir lo que ocurre en el presente. El Gran Maestro había estado fuera de este mundo hasta hace 250 años y fue culpa de esos caballeros estúpidos que ahora está escondido y no pudriéndose en el Tártaro.

- ¡Silencio! Los condenados no hacéis más que desvariar... ¡Rayo Blanco!

El ataque fue tan rápido como letal e inesperado, a Palas no le había dado tiempo de formar ningún escudo o protección. El Sabio tuvo que dar mil agradecimientos a la Gran Voluntad, pues una columna de luz cortó el paso del halo destructor. Una figura surgió de esta trayendo temor y confusión a los contendientes.

- Tú... Tú no... Tú no puedes... Es imposible que... que... que hayas... ¡No puede...! - los tartamudeos y el horror que traía consigo quien se había denominado Rey de los Mares se oponían a la impasibilidad que había mostrado anteriormente.

- Vaya, vaya. Thánatos muere y ya cada uno empieza a matar a quien quiere y cuando quiere. - comentó sonriente el ser, que no era otro que Zeus.

- Eres una ilusión de ese Viejo Titán. - afirmó el peliazul, preparando su Rayo Blanco. - ¡Sí! Eso eres... ¡Rayo Blanco!

El halo de luz blanca no llegó siquiera a rozar a Zeus, sino que se desvió hacia los cielos, agujereándolos hasta atravesar cada una de las capas de la atmósfera. El Rey de los Dioses simplemente chasqueó los dedos y las nubes se enturbiaron, ennegrecidas de modo antinatural.

Un potente relámpago cayó sobre el Rey de los Mares. La energía eléctrica hizo estragos enseguida en el cuerpo de la ancestral deidad, extendiéndose violentamente por todo su cuerpo ante la impertérrita mirada del Rey de los Cielos. La piel y el manto del dios eran desgarrados por la fuerza del rayo hasta límites más allá de lo macabro. El ancestral peliazul no pudo contener gritos de dolor mientras sus manos empezaban a desintegrarse por la fuerza del ataque. Tras un tiempo indeterminado que al afectado le pareció una eternidad, la antinatural fuerza cesó.

Zeus: ... Qué escasa es la energía de una supernova. Lamento si esta nimiedad no sea suficiente demostración de mi identidad. - se disculpó el Rey de los Dioses, mientras un halo de siniestralidad lo rodeaba.

El temor del dios antiguo dio paso a una extraña impasibilidad. Su cuerpo se regeneró como el agua de los mares que vuelve a la calma tras una tempestad. Palas permanecía en silencio, prudente. El hecho de que el mismísimo Zeus estuviera en aquel lugar en ese preciso instante no podía ser considerado una coincidencia. El viejo sabio se aferró por instinto a su báculo, forjado en las entrañas de la Tierra donde convergen los Cuatro Elementos, debía esperar cualquier cosa.

- De modo que Zeus ha regresado con nosotros. Lamentable. Siquiera el Destructor pudo cortar la mala hierba. - No sonó despectivo ni rencoroso, cosa no muy extraña en la impasibilidad divina que otorgaba la soberbia del poder y la eternidad. Sin embargo, Palas era incapaz de comprender como aquella deidad por muy antigua que fuera, estuviera tan serena frente a Zeus.

Zeus: La mala hierba nunca muere. Al menos eso es lo que dicen los humanos. - respondió con tranquilidad. Las ofensas del antiguo no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo.

- Da igual que esté ante Zeus en persona, así como importaría poco si frente a mí los Doce Dioses estuvieran. Yo que he sido ungido por Pontos, El Océano, no puedo ser destruido de ninguna manera, así ese relámpago hubiese sido toda la fuerza que recorre el Universo mismo. - aseguró el peliazul con soberbia inusitada.

Zeus: Vaya, que discurso tan bien preparado. ¿Dispuesto a meterte en política, Viejo Profeta? - preguntó sonriente, tras un corto pero sonoro aplauso - Pero recuerda, anciano. Cuando uno se dispone a la búsqueda del poder, no puede conformarse con menos que todo, pero... ¡Cuidado! Basta con obtengas demasiado y vueles tan alto que te deleites en mirar con desprecio a las hormigas en que se han convertido los que un día fueron tus iguales, para que seas incapaz de ver los detalles... - La sonrisa del dios se acentuó. Con una suerte indudablemente afortunada, el anciano de cabellos aguamarina evitó el Rayo Blanco que anteriormente había sido elevado a los cielos por obra de su adversario. - ...Tal vez una hormiga se alce sin que tu ciega mirada la intercepte a tiempo, o quizás un ser más poderoso, sabio y prudente, haya bajado a eliminar a la hormiga que eres para él, que no te ha subestimado como tú subestimas a quienes están por debajo de ti.

- ¡Loco! ¿Te atreves a enfrentar a uno de los Ancestros? ¡El poder de mi padre me respalda! - aseguró con presunción.

Zeus: Saqué a mi padre del trono por la fuerza... ¿Y crees que respetaré la figura de mi tío abuelo? - preguntó el de pelo plateado, eternamente sonriente.

- Creo que tendré que irme, no deseo oír más blasfemias de un dios mediocre que tiene las horas contadas. - murmuraba mientras desaparecía, volviéndose vapor que pronto se fundió con la atmósfera.

Zeus: ¿No podía decir simplemente adiós? Estos profetas tienen que dramatizar sus despedidas o no se sienten a gusto. - comentó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular - En todo caso, no vine en su busca. - dijo mirando al titán que había observado anonado la lucha.

Palas: Supongo que ya sabes todo... - dedujo con seriedad y resignación el sabio.

Zeus: ¡250 años! - exclamó de forma inesperada - Deberías estar avergonzado, Consejero. ¿O acaso no sabes de las obligaciones maritales que debes cumplirle a tu esposa? Espero que antes de que regrese al Cielo Empíreo Estigia no siga enfadada o me veré obligado a imponer una sanción ejemplar.

La actitud de Zeus era extraña, especialmente para Palas. El sabio titán era conocedor de su extraordinaria habilidad para ver, oír y sentir lo que pasa en todo el Universo, incluso para saber el pasado o futuro de cualquier cosa. Era totalmente inconcebible que no hubiese escuchado algo respecto a sus conversaciones con su hermano. ¿Acaso planeaba retenerle en el Cielo Empíreo? No tenía sentido, aquel poderoso podía desaparecerlo en un pestañeo mientras le agujereaba la mente, arrancándole todos sus conocimientos.

Zeus: ¿Y bien? ¿Esperas que alguien te lleve? - preguntó. El titán, pese a sus dudas, desapareció de inmediato. Fuera lo que fuere lo que Zeus planeaba al enviarlo al Cielo Empíreo, estaba dispuesto a saberlo antes que tentar su suerte. - Bien. Ahora toca encargarse de esos Santos de Oro. - murmuró. El dios descendía lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima al monolito maldito.

Gran Salón, Palacio del Sol y la Luna

La comandante en jefe de los Caballeros Astrales de Interior sólo había sentido un escalofrío, mas no era capaz ni de imaginar que el mismísimo Zeus había aparecido en el Santuario. Su atención estaba en su brazo, sangrante. La flecha que había lanzado Artemisa por poco la dejaba manca, o algo peor. Aquellos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Dafne mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Artemisa: ¡Mi hermano sabrá de esto...! - gritaba la orgullosa deidad. Una serie de espinos la tenían completamente atrapada. Su brazos, piernas y cuello sangraban ligeramente y, debido a un veneno que inoculaban las parras a través de las heridas, su cosmos se desvanecía, impidiéndole liberarse de su cautiverio.

Dafne: ¿Acaso el dolor te ha sumido en una existencia sadomasoquista en lugar de enseñarte lo que es el respeto, diosa mediocre? - dijo con suma dureza, y resentimiento. La hermana de Apolo no podía saber que razón se escondía tras el rencor que ahora le mostraba la comandante, lejos de su frialdad anterior. - ... Esas parras hacen que sangres lo suficiente como para mantenerte tranquila en el plano físico, y el veneno que inoculan debilitan cada uno de tus sentidos, incluida la mente, el cosmos, y el espíritu. Por eso ni el Arayashiki te salvaría si decidiera matarte hoy y ahora. Afortunadamente, para ti, las penas de muerte hacia miembros de la Corte sólo recaen en las decisiones del Febo...

Artemisa: ¡Recaerá en mi hermano la decisión de desollarte viva por tus actos! - exclamó llena de ira. La Diosa de la Caza había perdido el control, su orgullo estaba herido.

Dafne: Calla de una vez... - ordeno con severidad la comandante. Estaba saliendo del recinto mientras hablaba. - Por tu necedad el hereje sigue con vida y no tendré más remedio que cazarlo en los dominios de Narciso.

Artemisa: ¡Touma! - gritó con desesperación. Los espinos impidieron que la diosa pudiera estrangular a la guerrera astral de Gaia. Pronto, la hija de Zeus no pudo más y vomitó sangre. Debido al esfuerzo las heridas se habían abierto drásticamente hasta volver el mero hecho de estar consciente algo insoportable, pero aun así se mantenía despierta, tratando de dar un solo paso, uno que lo acercara más a proteger a quien habían condenado a muerte.

Dafne: ... ¡Dioses! Creen que aman a sus caprichos, pero cuando se aburren de ellos los olvidan. - gritó la astral al aire con fuerte resentimiento - Mas no has de preocuparte, Diosa de la Caza. Traeré su cabeza en un frasco a través del cual podrás recordarlo por la eternidad... Si es que Apolo descubre en si cruzada por Asgard lo que es la piedad.

La mujer caballero se alejaba, nuevamente su capa con el símbolo de los caballeros astrales: Un Sol rodeado por una corona de laurel en diagonal; ondeaba orgullosa. La hermana del Febo articulaba los dedos con desesperación y sudaba, sudaba copiosamente. Sus ojos eran incapaces de contener las lágrimas, y su boca había quedado seca, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la estaba derrotando, más que todos aquellos espinos.

Bosque Santo de los Ángeles Caídos

Su pelo era corto y negro, peinado hacia atrás. Sólo una serie de mechones escapaban, aunque de forma ordenada, cubriéndole la frente. Su mirada era roja sin pupila, y su piel pálida dejaba clara la poca humanidad que aquel demonio de las profundidades albergaba. Su armadura era ostentosa, al menos tanto como la de los antaño temidos Generales Marinos de Poseidón, o como las de las miembros de la prácticamente arcana Guardia Imperial del Rey de Atlantis. Su capa tenía el color del abismo oceánico, y su armadura parecía hecha de coral. Aquel hombre era el temido Dagón, el más poderoso guerrero de los mares.

Él, que era un Devorador de Almas, que liberaba el espíritu de quienes quisiera de toda maldad quedándosela para sí, carecía de una propia o, al menos, esta habría ya expirado por toda la oscuridad que había consumido. Aquello le daba una fuerza sin precedentes, no tenía conciencia, ni sentimientos, ni emociones, siquiera un claro orgullo. La grieta de su armadura le importaba tanto como una diminuta piedrecilla en el camino. Aquel dios olvidado no era para él nada personal, pero sí lo consideraba un peligro para los planes de su general.

- Pelo azabache, mirada de borracho, y rostro escuálido y patético. - murmuró una voz, tan venenosa como las flechas cargadas en la ballestas de las veinticuatro guerreras que habían rodeado al Profundo. - ¡Eres el Dagón El Zombie! - exclamó sonriente. Era invisible, el siervo del Rey de los Mares no lograba captar donde estaba, no sentía presencia alguna, era como si pudiera atacarlo desde cualquier lugar.

Dagón: Eco Esmeralda... Cazadora de Genbu.. ¿Qué haces en los dominios del General Venus?

- ¡Otra vez me confundes con mi hermana! - exclamó la misteriosa. Su tono era bromista, incluso cercano a infantil. - Aunque espero que sea la última, ahora que ya la maté. - sentenció con inusitada crueldad - Al fin ya nadie nos confundirá.

Dagón: Eco Jade "La Veneno". Cazadora de Selene del Ogro. He venido a completar una orden directa del General Plutón.

- ¿De mi tío? - una carcajada resonó en el lugar, la actitud de aquella amazona era diabólica, emanaba maldad como si fuera una serpiente dejando su veneno tras un mordisco. Pero Dagón era invulnerable a ese veneno, la crueldad y la bondad eran para él efímeras estupideces de aquellos que estuvieran enfermos, aquellos que tuvieran la desgracia de tener alma. - ¡Ah, mi tío no mandaría a alguien que confunde trillizas para hacer cosas importantes! Las cosas difíciles me las manda a mí, como esos molestos carteros idiotas.

Dagón: Tan solo debo cortar un tentáculo de pulpo para que no haya problemas en el plan. - dijo el impasible. En menos de un segundo la llamada Jade lo miraba a los ojos. Sus pies estaban unidos por una liana que la mantenía sujeta en el aire. La vegetación parecía recorrer la platinada armadura. Sus mirada era la de un reptil, su piel fina aunque con ciertos detalles que dejaban entrever antiguos golpes de látigo. Sin duda lo más destacable era su cabello, de un verde que asemejaba las hojas de los árboles.

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! Este territorio lo custodio yo, tengo una tarea importante que hacer y no me gusta que nadie mire cuando hago mis deberes. Mi tío lo dijo claramente, nada de mirones. - era realmente siniestro, tras cada palabra estaba clara la esencia del mal, - Ya son tres objetivos con ese que atrajiste por necio, si sigues molestando serás el cuarto.

Dagón; ¿Aseguras que no saldrá de este bosque? - inquirió directo. La de joven rostro sonrió, una pequeña risotada sin ápice de maldad en el tono, mas siempre con aquel siniestro respaldo.

- Cincuenta y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve objetivos no han sobrevivido a mi. - aseguró la sonriente.

Dagón: ¿Cuántos lo han conseguido? - preguntó sin rodeos el de ojos rojos.

- Uno. - respondió con cierta seriedad, aunque al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa abierta. Un gesto del Profundo indicó su deseo de conocer la identidad de ese objetivo. - Mi padre, el General Venus.

Limbo de la Esfera Neptuno

El gigantesco coloso en que se había convertido el anciano Proteo, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo cargado de electricidad y rodeado de llamas. El ataque hizo estragos en todo el ser de Poseidón, logrando que sangre saliera de los orificios de su nariz. El crónida interpuso su mano para detener el brutal puño del cíclope y entonces supo que era imposible retener tal fuerza. Inmediatamente el gigantesco ser lanzó otro golpe con su otro brazo, que al hermano de Zeus le pareció infinitamente más destructivo que el otro, pero cuando lo detuvo, sintió que el fuego del infierno decorado por letales chispas lo consumía. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y retroceder.

Sabedor de que Proteo no se detendría, y viendo que su predicción no era equivocada al sentir nuevamente las llamas y la electricidad por todo su alrededor, Poseidón concentró la intensidad de su cosmos en el tridente , para luego enviarla en un poderoso ken capaz de dividir el Océano, el mismos que usara Horatio de la Ballena Blanca contra sus generales anteriormente. El cíclope cruzó los brazos, de gran grosor, hasta que empezaron a resaltar las venas y la musculatura. Un haz de luz en forma de rayo láser se disparó desde el único ojo de la metamorfosis del profeta, deteniendo el ataque del poderoso Olímpico.

Un fugaz ataque cortante le recordó algo: No luchaba con Proteo, sino con tres oponentes. Había neutralizado a la diosa de la violencia y eso le daba ventaja, además de que, tras sus aires de sadismo barato, Selene había vuelto a su papel de observadora. Sus rivales eran dos ahora, pero seguía habiendo peligro, pues eran tan orgullosos como fieros y tercos, su muerte significaba mucho para surgieron del cuerpoambos, y no cesarían hasta lograrla o perecer en el intento.

Inmediatamente Poseidón dedujo que debía neutralizar primero a Eolo. La fuerza de Proteo como cíclope era superior pero, el poderío del Señor del Viento no era ni fuerza ni cosmos, era su propio dominio sobre el aire lo que lo hacía peligroso.

Con serenidad difícil de entender dados los brutales destajos del sable de Eolo, que emitía vientos cortantes, Poseidón se concentró en el aire a través de su Rey. El viento y Eolo eran uno mismo, una habilidad que sólo él había aprendido a dominar en todos sus aspectos, pero al crónida no le interesaba estudiarla, tan solo valerse de ella por un momento.

Proteo: ¡Eolo! ¡No le pierdas de vista! - advirtió el cíclope con voz ronca. A cada segundo que él se relajaba sin querer, las imágenes del oscuro futuro que les aguardaba, le estremecían hasta volverlo completamente loco.

Eolo: No te preocupes tanto, Profeta de los Mares. Ese cobarde orgulloso atacará tarde o temprano y entonces... ¡Agh! - Tres picos ensangrentados surgieron violentamente del pecho del dios. Un aura tan pura como el mar se extendió por todo el cuerpo del peliblanco en forma de electricidad hasta desgarrar la carne y hacer añicos su armadura. Tras aquella víctima del poderío del Emperador de los Mares, este mismo se encontraba, dejando fluir su potencial sin piedad alguna.

Eolo: ¿¡Cómo es posible esto!? ¡Es imposible que haya atravesado mi Escudo Cardinal sin que lo supiera! ¿¡Qué clase de locura es esta!? - exclamó el orgulloso, haciendo que toda su ira se concentrara en el aire. Una presión entre calorífica y congelante empezó a azotar todo el ser del Emperador, acompañado por pequeños pero constantes ataques invisibles. - ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere... Y muere otra vez hasta que te canses de morirte infeliz! - gritó con odio, sus ojos lloraban sangre y el fluido carmesí se confundía con espuma en su boca. El heraldo estaba sobrepasando sus propio límites, aun sabiendo que no bastaría, se enfrentaba al segundo ser más poderoso de todo el Universo, y estaba recuperando su fuerza de antaño.

Valiéndose de sus poderes mentales, el Emperador maleó parte de la energía que estaba lanzando a su oponente para detener al cíclope. Proteo no lo había atacado, pero Poseidón sabía que estaba pensando hacerlo. Una vez la presión empezaba a ser una molestia, el crónida dio la vuelta, provocando que esta recayera en quien hasta ahora estaba atrapado por su imponente tridente, neutralizándolo. Eolo no había terminado de perderse en el limbo cuando el peliazul clavó su mirada en el coloso de un ojo, quien aún resentía en su piel quemada el ataque imprevisto que había sufrido.

Poseidón: Ahora tú, vulgar traidor: Tu cobarde existencia es algo que ya no estoy dispuesto a consentir.

Proteo temió por momentos, pero luego lo recordó: No le importaba morir, vivir en aquel futuro era peor. Matar al Emperador sería un paso importante para impedir que sus predicciones se hicieran realidad, pero si no lo lograba, dejar de existir era un premio, por muy cobarde que sonase.

El hijo de Cronos hizo desaparecer su tridente. Sin perder un segundo, lanzó su temible Furor de los Océanos, que logró dar cuatro de siete golpes. Proteo formó un relámpago en su mano derecha, la especialidad de los cíclopes, y lo blandió cual espada. Los estoques eran rápidos pero no tanto como lo estaba siendo el hermano de Zeus pese a su herida.

El que fuera heraldo de Poseidón en épocas pasadas, ahora lo atacaba con vehemencia, cayendo en la misma locura de Eolo. Mientras él debía sobrepasar sus límites para acertarle, el hijo de Cronos podía responderlo sin problemas. Con inigualable frialdad atrapó el relámpago de Proteo con las manos desnudas. El cíclope empezó a hacer presión, pero el peliazul respondía encendiendo su aura, que empezó a parpadear un color perla.

Poseidón: No por ser cíclope puedes destruir un universo... Traidor insignificante. Yo puedo deshacer y hacer nuevamente toda la realidad, ante mí no eres más que nada. - afirmó quien ahora llevaba en su mirada un pulcro color perla. Su cosmos crecía de tal manera que palidecía al dios marino. La mano imperial hizo desaparecer el relámpago y no sólo eso, el brazo que lo sostenía fue desintegrado así como la mitad de su pecho y abdomen.

El cíclope gruñó, llamas y relámpagos acercaron a ambos oponentes para deleite de la sádica observadora, Selene. Por un momento imperceptible, Poseidón posó su mano sobre su herida, aquella que Tritos de Neptuno le había causado, extrañado de que aquel dolor mísero se hubiera convertido en algo tan intenso. Para rehuir aquel tormento, el Emperador se veía obligado a encender su cosmo-energía, sobrepasando los ocho sentidos para lograr el verdadero potencial que hacía a los Dioses Olímpicos superiores: El Noveno Sentido, Sephirot.

La furia del cíclope manco era algo que Poseidón podía resistir, pero el misterioso escozor que sufría bajo su kamei impedía que pudiera combatir a nadie, y menos enfrentar a alguien que podía emular la fuerza de sus arcanos hermanos de un solo ojo.

Siquiera el orgullo del Emperador de los Océanos pudo impedir que escupiera sangre por la boca. Proteo no estuvo dispuesto a desaprovechar tal oportunidad por lo que lanzó un potente rodillazo capaz de hundir una ínsula en el abdomen del dios, dejando su corriente de llamas y truenos recorriendo el cuerpo del peliazul. El transformado desató una serie de manotazos terribles, pero sin causar el menor daño alguno al Hijo de Cronos, embutido de lleno en el temible...

Proteo: ... Sephirot. ¡El Noveno Sentido! - exclamó el atemorizado profeta. El cuerpo del Emperador se bañaba en un aura inmensa de color perla, que pronto adquirió a su vez un tono azulado. El crónida parecía crecer hasta empequeñecer la altura del cíclope, pero aquella era una sensación del anciano vidente, sencillamente era... Un verdadero Dios.

Con sorprendente habilidad legada por su instinto de supervivencia, Proteo escapó de aquella divinidad Olímpica mientras su piel se cuarteaba. El viejo profeta empezó a adquirir una nueva forma. Su piel perdía aquel aire escamoso, pasando al tono propio de un humano. Su cuerpo se volvió más proporcionado, con una marcada musculatura. Ahora tenía dos inmensos ojos blancos y sin pupilas y su cetro con una aguamarina en uno de los extremos era sostenido por el brazo que el hermano de Zeus destruyó anteriormente. Finalmente, destacaba su inmensa cabellera rojiza, capaz de cubrir su ancha espalda.

Proteo: ¡Ahora soy Encelado! ¡Esta fuerza primordial acabará contigo y dará luz a la negrura del futuro!

Temible, el que había tomado la forma del mismísimo Encelado, inmensamente poderoso aun entre los gigantes, asediaba con su cetro, que más parecía lanza, al crónida a una gran velocidad. Los ataques eran tan rápidos que era imposible que se notaran, y eso lo supieron al instante Eolo y Selene. Bía, la diosa de la Violencia, llegaba totalmente demacrada, estado que no mostraba en su rostro.

Bía: Proteo no reserva sus energías, ataca con toda su potencia y velocidad. Es un imprudente, no puede alcanzar más que un 10 en sus transformaciones. Con un poder tan mediocre no le servirá de nada ahora que Poseidón empieza a recuperar su antigua fuerza. - apuntó la hija de Palas.

Selene: De modo que sigues viva, esperaba que Poseidón al menos te hubiera enviado al Tártaro, lástima. - comentó con gran sadismo la hija de Hiperión, Selene.

Eolo: ¡Basta las dos! Combatir entre aliados durante un combate así... ¡Parecéis patéticos mortales! - exclamó el dios del Viento.

Proteo: "¿Cómo puede esquivar mis ataques si estoy usando la velocidad de la luz de forma constante? ¡Es imposible que la haya superado! ¿Es... Es este el poder de los Crónidas?" - pensaba el profeta sin cesar su asedio.

En aquellos momentos la mirada más tranquila de cuantas observaban aquella batalla, era la de Eolo. El dios del Viento no se contentaba con atender al combate. Su habilidad para dominar el aire le permitía estar al tanto de cuanto sucediera a su alrededor, y lo que sentía no le agradaba nada, incluso llegaba a provocarle un escalofrío. Lo que debía ser un limbo de pura nada, regresaba a su forma original, la Esfera Neptuno.

Cuando el resto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía era tarde, el infinito mar de la Esfera Neptuno se alzó hasta cubrir a cada uno de los cuatro emisarios de Apolo. Sin que los heraldos lograran escapar, cuando el agua regresó al mar sin límites, los dioses de la Corte del Sol habían sido atravesados por gruesos pinchos de hielo. Eolo gruñó al verse nuevamente al borde de la muerte, no comprendía como, habiendo estado observando el proceso por el que Poseidón estaba alterando la realidad, había sido alcanzado de forma tan sencilla,

En medio de aquel paraíso de puro y limpio océano, con cuatro formaciones de hielo atrapando a los asesinos de Apolo, estaba Poseidón. Su aura era tan sobrenatural, que parecía cubrir todo aquel mundo, o quizá incluso todo el Universo se hacía insignificante ante semejante cosmos. Indudablemente él era uno de los Hijos de Cronos. El Olímpico veía con indiferencia al derrotado Proteo; el gigantesco cuerpo que poseía ahora no le servía de nada, y había soltado el cetro debido a la sorpresa del ataque.

Poseidón: Sólo sois emisarios, mensajeros. Se bien que no a todos os envió Apolo o, al menos, os unisteis a ese presuntuoso hijo de mi hermano con un fin muy distinto al del Juicio de los Hombres que el Tribunal de Némesis sentenció en el Cielo de la Justicia. ¿Me equivoco?

Proteo: Ya conoces mis razones... - dijo el profeta con pesar, sin la menor esperanza de vivir, ya sólo le esperaba la muerte, el descanso eterno, unido a la pesadumbre de saber que no pudo evitar el futuro, el más cruel de los destinos. - ... Sirvo a Apolo con el único fin de matarte, de terminar con las profecías del Ocaso. Haz cuanto des...

No pudo terminar la frase, el tridente imperial ya había atravesado la formación cristalina . La energía omnipotente de Poseidón desintegró sin dificultad todo el gigantesco cuerpo. El Emperador optó por no prestar atención a ese suceso, sus oídos no escuchaban el ahogado lamento de su profeta. Su mirada observó a la orgullosa diosa de la Violencia escupirle. La saliva se vaporizó con su cosmos, y el rostro del hermano de Zeus no se alteró.

Poseidón: ¿Qué razón llevó a la hija de Palas a unírsele? ¿Qué buscan los Titanes del Dios Sol? - preguntó el Emperador con su impasibilidad características.

Bía: ¿Qué razón me obligaría a responder a un cobarde que necesita inmovilizar a sus enemigos para preguntarles? ¡Este dolor no es nada para una titánide!

El dios del Océano no dudó un instante en mostrarle a la violenta titánide la respuesta que siempre daba a los insolentes. Su brazo se encendió con su aura de azul marino, y con este golpeó con fuerza el cuello de Bía, partiéndolo. La indomable deidad del cabello de fuego había muerto, y su alma inmortal descendía sin descanso al Tártaro, el Infierno de los Dioses.

Cada segundo, las heridas que Poseidón albergaba tras su imponente armadura crecían, y, al mismo tiempo, el Emperador de los Mares se volvía menos humano, para recuperar el esplendor de la Era del Mito. Aquella imagen celestial hacía que Eolo maldijera su suerte. En su interior, reconocía su estupidez al querer siquiera imaginar que podría matar a semejante dios, que aún entre los Seis Crónidas era temido. Al verlo delante, al observar la fría mirada de quien anteriormente creía poder llegar a derrotar, no tembló. Sabía que iba a morir, que todo estaba perdido, pero no se lo demostraría, no le daría ese gusto precisamente a él.

Eolo: Parece que no he estado a la altura de la tradición de los Olímpicos... ¿Eh, Poseidón?

Sin que una palabra saliera de sus labios, el hermano de Zeus cubrió con su mano el rostro del Señor del Viento, empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás, como queriendo así arrancarle la cabeza, pero inesperadamente la movió al lado contrario, haciendo que se golpeara con un pico del cristal que atravesaba su pecho. Eolo seguía vivo.

Poseidón: ¿Qué me dices de tu razón, Hija de Hiperión...? ¿O debería decir... Hija de Ares? - preguntó el solemne, volteando con lentitud.

- Eres muy observador, tío abuelo. - dijo la supuesta Selene, logrando en su grácil pero siniestro y sádico tono denotar su verdadera identidad. - Quizá esa habilidad habría sido más necesaria en descubrir la finalidad de mi ataque que mi identidad. - Poseidón carraspeó, sin necesidad de saber que le pasaba, ya imaginaba que era consecuencia de su incompetencia al no prever la estrategia de su enemigo, y eso le enfurecía - El atlante fue muy útil, estoy seguro que él y el renacuajo, lo planearon cuidadosamente. Después de todo, los caballeros astrales tienen muy claro cual es su límite... - decía con tranquilidad lo que para quienes escuchaban parecían divagaciones de una diosa enloquecida ante las puertas del Tártaro - Un ataque precedido por la Venganza está avalado por Némesis. Aún cuando Neptuno era inferior, su deseo de marcarte logró remover el aura de la Diosa de la Justicia, y ella destrozó el Kamei.

Poseidón: "El Juicio de Némesis" - murmuró el de cabellos de mar - Aprovechaste un punto débil para herirme, eso no requería explicación. A menos que...

- ¿Lo imaginas? ¿Conoces ya mi identidad? Al igual que Zeus, mi padre tuvo muchas amantes y una cuantiosa descendencia, insignificante si la comparamos con la del Rey del Olimpo, pero suficientemente notable como para que no te sea tan sencillo saber quien soy. Ah... Pero mi identidad no importa, ya te lo dije. Lo relevante aquí es que mi ataque, no acabó luego de que dejara de rasgar tu interior, tío abuelo. - se relamió los labios. Su rostro empezaba a adquirir un tono amarillento, como si el fuego se hiciera carne. - Cualquier daño que yo cause, aunque sea un sencillo corte superficial, lo puedo expandir hasta crear una herida mortal, o provocar centenares de cortes leves por el cuerpo, que aparecen paulatinamente hasta que mueres. Es infalible, una vez empieza no puedes recuperarte, ya que si lo haces, el daño se intensifica. Lástima, si esa armadura no se interpusiera, ahora vería el durante milenios invulnerable cuerpo de Poseidón rojo como una estrella a punto de morir.

Una imperceptible mueca indicó que el Rey de Atlantis se había enfurecido verdaderamente. No porque aquella deidad pudiera vencerlo, sino porque la razón de que aquello estuviera pasando es que, nuevamente, estaba fracasando su fuerza ante la estrategia de su oponente, tal como había ocurrido con Atenea 10000 años atrás, cuando sintió la Luz del Sol quemar su cuerpo.

Lasciva, sádica, cruel, cínica... Todo aquel lado oscuro que el Emperador prevería de cualquier descendiente de Ares en aquella diosa se potenciaba hasta niveles inconmensurables. Indudablemente la diosa estaba disfrutando de su ira, de su frustración, y de su impotencia.

Un suceso hizo que cesara el goce de la diosa. Una brisa prácticamente mágica la atravesó, haciendo que la armadura que la cubría se disolviera en un aura carmesí que salía violentamente de la poseída titánide. La explicación era sencilla pero imposible de imaginar para Poseidón, pues tras de él, Eolo, con su bella Kamei intacta y su mano desatando aquel sereno viento, se encontraba.

Eolo: ¡Este es el Viento Celestial que Remueve las Almas! Tu juego ha terminado... Seas quien seas.

Al Emperador de Atlantis no le dio tiempo para poner su mente en su lugar cuando un rayo de coral congeló sus pies hasta la cintura. Sin pestañear Poseidón estalló la escarcha pero aquello no era lo importante, ante él, llevando el Etowashi de Neptuno, estaba alguien que recordaba como el primer, y más poderoso, General Marino, Dagón Brujo del Mar.

Y a su derecha, una figura espectral. Tan sólo era el espíritu de la diosa que hace apenas segundos poseía a Selene, que fue atrapada por Eolo antes de caer al vacío, pero para ambos dioses aquella era un rival digno de temerse. Su armadura estaba cubierta por un manto negro como la noche que abarcaba todo su cuerpo. Su rostro, de tono amarillento, estaba cubierto por una cabellera que no sobrepasaba la nuca, pero que velaba la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver sólo su sonrisa, blanca como la nieve.

Poseidón: Primero un atlante, luego mi Profeta, ahora un General Marino... El desfile de traidores que camina por este limbo me irrita. El hedor de la traición es algo que no esperé sentir en el primer guerrero que me juró lealtad. Pero... ¿Cómo esperar que un mortal sostenga su juramento, cuando los inmortales conspiran ya a mis espaldas? La escoria desaparecerá hoy y ahora, me he cansado de la inmundicia del pasado.

Dagón: Cael está en nuestras manos, General Carmesí. - murmuró el tenebroso marino. La bella deidad puso su mano en el rostro para echar hacia atrás su cabello, cuyo tono rojizo era apenas perceptible, pues era muy oscuro; sólo unos cuantos mechones rebeldes quedaron sobre su frente.

- De modo que el renacuajo lo ha conseguido... - respondió la diosa - No lo esperaba, en verdad no lo esperaba. Supongo que he de irme, conociéndole, tal vez se mate de un corte de su propia espada por la emoción. - decía sonriente, como evocando el pasado con nostalgia. Un portal se formó a su lado, del mismo carmesí oscuro de su cabello, pero a su vez con el dorado de sus ojos. - Adiós, Poseidón, no nos volveremos a ver, morirás desangrado irremediablemente, es el Destino. - se despidió la deidad, que estaba de espaldas al Emperador. La mirada de Poseidón, fría como el hielo de los mares del Norte siguió a aquella que había herido su orgullo hasta que desapareciera.

- ¿No ataca el orgulloso Emperador a la General Carmesí? Cuanta caballerosidad irradias Poseidón, no imaginaba una actitud tan sabia de un Olímpico. - murmuró un nuevo visitante, el auto-denominado Legítimo Rey de los Mares, que apareció a la derecha de Dagón como el aire que se vuelve líquido para terminar en sólido. - Después de todo, no es una característica de vuestro antepasado, Urano, la paciencia y la cortesía.

Eolo: Eres ese que vino al Santuario alegando ser el Rey de los Océanos... ¡Vulgar presuntuoso! ¡Esta no es tu batalla...!

Un rayo rozó la cadera del Señor del Viento buscando alcanzar aquella mancha en la invulnerabilidad de Poseidón, pero éste la detuvo con una mano. El Emperador no pudo de reprimir un gemido de dolor, pues retener tamaño ataque lo hirió. Sorprendido, el Señor de Atlantis recordó que, aun siendo su alma la de uno de los Crónidas, su cuerpo era humano, y por mucho que elevara su cosmos, no estaba exento de recibir heridas que nunca habría sufrido en su verdadero cuerpo.

Eolo: No me ignores anciano... ¡Ni se te ocurra obviar mi presencia! - exclamó el furibundo dios del Viento, que seguía cargando a la herida Selene.

- Calla ya, niño. Si sigues molestando de esa manera, no podré contener mi fuerza. - respondió con tranquilidad aterradora el autodenominado Rey de los Mares. Eolo mordió su lengua, deseoso de poder mostrarle a aquel presuntuoso cuanto "contendría" su fuerza, sólo la curiosidad por saber que había pasado con Selene lo mantenía quieto.

Poseidón: El desfile no cesa. - murmuró el Emperador - Ahora precisamente apareces tú, Heredero de Pontos.

Eolo: ¿Heredero de Pontos? - preguntó el Señor del Viento sobresaltado - ¿Acaso sabes quién es ese petulante?

Poseidón: Él es...

Bosque Santo de los Ángeles Caídos, Interior del Santuario

Touma estaba helado, sin poder expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Los cadáveres de los emisarios de Hermes se mostraban masacrados, como el más miserable de los asesinos se hubiese entretenido torturándolos durante semanas. Sin embargo, era claro que la matanza había sucedido apenas medio día antes.

- Hace tiempo que vi esa expresión tuya, sigo extrañándome de que un guerrero como tú se horrorice. Tal vez, pese a todo, sigas siendo ese niño que iba con su hermana.

Touma: ¿Crees que cualquier guerrero haría esto? - preguntó el Santo de Atenea, mirando al ángel como si estuviera loco. - Como ángel del Olimpo estuve dispuesto a ejecutar a Seiya, a eliminar a los enemigos de los dioses. ¡Pero aquí no eliminaron a un enemigo sino que masacraron a decenas! Jamás pensé que los Caballeros Astrales pudieran ser tan crueles...

- A veces cuesta tener paciencia cuando se sabe que vas a oír una estupidez, pero en esta ocasión creo que no había forma de que pudieras adivinar con certeza lo que aquí pasó. - decía con su confianza casi arrogante de siempre. Touma estaba desconcertado. - Los asesinos de los emisarios de Hermes... Son ellos mismos. Fue obra de Fobos, Caballero Astral de las Emociones y los Espíritus, capaz de generar tanto miedo en sus víctimas como para enloquecerlas hasta el punto de que compañeros se maten entre sí.

Touma: Ya veo, es una conspiración muy bien planeada. Indudablemente los Caballeros Astrales tienen algo entre manos... Algo siniestro.

- Lo lamento, ángel de la Libertad... O Santo del Ave Celestial. En cuanto Caronte regresó de un extraño viaje el día anterior, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me lanzó una especie de maldición que me impide ver qué es lo que planean. Apenas esta matanza fue lo único que vi. Espero que no molestes con vanalidades como el por qué no actué en ese momento porque no responderé, el pasado ya no interesa y debemos preocuparnos sólo por lo que va a pasar. Dado que no puedo prevenir los movimientos del enemigo, sólo queda destruirlo sin aviso previo, antes de que Apolo sepa que ha pasado. ¿Estás dispuesto, Touma?

Touma: En un principio sólo vinimos al Santuario a hacer recapacitar a Apolo y salvar a Seika... - reflexionaba el Santo del Ave del Paraíso - ... Pero esta conspiración... Sospecho que podría afectar al mundo entero. Si la derrota de Hades trajo a dos Olímpicos a la Tierra, indudablemente cualquier acto que planeen los guerreros del Sol provocará una guerra. ¡Está bien! Venceré a los Caballeros Astrales.

- ¿En verdad lo harás, ángel caído? - preguntó una voz conocida. Cuando Touma y el ángel Olímpico supieron quien era sintieron un cierto escalofrío, aunque el de guerrero celeste parecía fingido.

Aquella mujer, su armadura de oro escarlata tenía algunas zonas protegidas por piezas de metal esmeraldino con forma de hoja de árbol, resaltando las de los hombros que sujetaban su bella capa. Su cara poseía la belleza y serenidad de una ninfa pero sin perder una pizca de la determinación de una guerrera. Era Dafne de Gaia, Guerrera Astral de la Tierra.

- Esto no os atañe, Comandante los Caballeros Astrales del Interior. Se con exactitud que no sois parte de la conspiración, de modo que, si no interferís, quizás os vea salir de este bosque consciente.

Dafne: Tu visión profética te ha vuelto arrogante, Admeto, ángel de la Compasión. Pero sea cual sea la conspiración que manejen la Orden del Sol, Touma es un criminal que debe ser ajusticiado por herejía e insubordinación.

Touma: ¿No lo has comprendido? La vida del Febo y de la diosa de la Luna corren peligro... ¡Y pierdes el tiempo tratando de castigarme por haberme enfrentado a los dioses que me engañaron vilmente!

Admeto: Comandante. Si Tritos de Neptuno e Ío de Júpiter han caído, el resto perecerá también, siquiera hace falta ver el futuro para saber que los superamos con creces. - aseguraba el ángel de la Compasión.

Dafne: Caronte, El Carnicero de Grecia; Titania, Reina Amazona de las Mil y Una Espadas; Titán, Señor de la Destrucción; Deimos y Fobos, los Hermanos del Terror y el Miedo; Narciso, El Ángel Caído; y Galatea, Mensajera del Fin del Mundo. Eso es lo que queda, presuntuoso ángel del Olimpo. ¿Crees que moriría en vano? ¿Crees que me sacrificaría tan noblemente por un déspota como Apolo? - preguntó la peliverde con una media sonrisa llena de desprecio y sarcasmo.

Touma: ¿Traicionarías a tu Señor...? - preguntó el Santo, sin poder creer lo que oía. Aun siendo finalmente un prisionero de los Cielos, sabía perfectamente quien era Dafne y le desconcertaba su actitud.

Dafne: ¿Traicionar? - repitió la bella astral - Eso has hecho tú, Touma de Ícaro, o tal vez... Deba decir, Touma del Ave del Paraíso, Santo de Atenea. - dijo con firmeza, trastabillando la determinación del que fuera ángel al servicio de Artemisa.- Heredé esta armadura de la guerrera más poderosa que el Universo haya visto desde el Inicio de los Tiempos, con la misión de combatir por los ideales de la Orden del Sol. En estos días, hacer eso sería traicionar los principios de esta caballería, y por tanto no me uní a la conspiración cuando comenzó; pero... Eso no quiere decir que vaya a suicidarme en el nombre de quien me volvió una vulgar esclava.

Admeto: Llevo rato tratando de explicarme la veracidad de esto que decís y sigo sin comprenderlo... ¿La futura Reina del Cielo y la Tierra reniega de quien la ama?

Dafne: ¿Amor? - dijo con desprecio amargo, denotando el dramático resentimiento que le producía aquella palabra en su alma - Eso le juró Zeus a Hera durante 300 años... Eso proclama Afrodita a su esposo Hefesto... ¿Pero sabes qué, Admeto, Ángel de la Compasión? Para los dioses sólo importa una cosa, el poder. Tan sólo desean lo que no les es fácil conseguir, y llaman amor al insaciable deseo de obtenerlo a cualquier costo. ¿Qué me quedaría como Reina de Apolo? ¿Eso? ¿El poder? ¡No me interesa lo que ese déspota pueda ofrecerme! ¡Jamás moriría en su nombre! ¿Caronte y los Caballeros Astrales lo quieren muerto? ¡Que así sea! ¡Que llegue al fin la hora en que los Olímpicos aprendan a respetar la vida, y a tratar a los demás seres con la dignidad que merecen!

El cosmos infinito de la Comandante de los Caballeros Astrales se encendía brutalmente mientras hablaba, haciendo temblar todo el lugar violentamente. Su aura era tan gigantesca que parecía envolver todo el bosque, pero ni Admeto ni Touma trastabillaron. El que fuera representante de Ícaro sólo tenía una pregunta, una que le carcomía por dentro desde que aquella ninfa apareció.

Touma: ¿Qué has hecho con Artemisa? - preguntó furibundo, encendiendo su cosmos eléctrico a gran nivel. La ninfa sólo lo miró serenamente, cual autómata que responde sin emoción o sentimiento.

Dafne: La maté...

Coliseo de los Caballeros, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Un centenar de soldados de relucientes armaduras y pronunciadas lanzas saludaba marcialmente a quien parecía la líder. Una joven de pelo corto y rubia con dos cortes paralelos en la mejilla derecha sin llegar a rozar sus labios secos. Su armadura parecía a la básica de la Legión de Santos, recordando a la armadura de plata de Sagitta de la Orden de Atenea. Sin embargo, el color rojo intenso de algunos adornos en las hombreras, codos y rodilleras, así como la capa corta que le cubría media espalda, le conferían un rango superior al resto.

- Todos lo lamentamos, teniente. ¡Si tan sólo hubiésemos estado todos ahí... ¡ - exclamaba uno de los centauros a la joven, que observaba el cuerpo demacrado de su capitán junto a una veintena de soldados. La dureza de su mirada era incapaz de contener su pena que guardaba en su interior y que no deseaba dejar escapar. Ella debía ser fuerte, por sus hombres.

- Mi padre habría muerto igualmente. Indudablemente los Generales Marinos no eran tan débiles después de todo.

- Teniente, el General Plutón se ocupó personalmente de ajusticiar a los asesinos. Tan sólo sobrevivieron tres pero... - una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del informante. - Ahora están en manos de las Cazadoras de Selene.

- Todo eso ya lo sabía. - dijo tajante la joven. - Recuerda, soldado, mis habilidades no se basan en la fuerza o el mero cosmos. He sido entrenada por los Cinco del Capitán Folo para que mis cinco sentidos alcancen un nivel sobrehumano. ¡Y por eso sé que el hombre que mató a mi padre, que por su sabiduría recibió el nombre del más célebre hijo de Pontos, aún vive y está en este Santuario!

Limbo de la Esfera Neptuno, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Poseidón: ... Él es el hijo de Pontos y Gea. El primero en gobernar los Océanos cuando Urano reinaba en el Universo... ¡Nereo!

_**Notas del Autor: **_

_¡27 capítulos! Saludos cordiales a los fieles lectores que aún siguen leyendo. Dado el intenso capítulo 26, centrado en terminar el episodio de los Riscos de la Locura, en este un torrente de información llega dando respuesta a varios interrogantes. ¿Quién era el que se llamaba a sí mismo Rey de los Mares? Ya conocemos su nombre, pero no sus motivos ni objetivos. Sólo una cosa queda clara, sus órdenes no provienen de Zeus ni del Olimpo, y otra, tendrá que enfrentarse al poderoso Olímpico que acaba de derrotar a cuatro dioses él sólo. Se revela la posición de algunos de los soldados de Apolo respecto a la conspiración que se cierne en el Santuario. ¿Recapacitará Dafne y ayudará a Touma y Admeto a evitar una masacre? ¿Vencerá Poseidón a Nereo? ¿Kratos podrá escapar de Eco Jade? ¿Dejarán en paz a Seika algún día? Estas preguntas se resolverán, tan sólo es necesario una cosa... ¡Seguir leyendo! Ya sabéis, dudas, comentarios y críticas a: _


	29. ¡Guerra en Asgard! Cae una estrella

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 28**

"¡Guerra en Asgard! Cae una estrella"

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:40 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

El cielo tempestuoso de la asolada Asgard vio sus nubes dispersarse al paso de una infinidad de columnas de luz que cayeron a la tierra. Por medio de su fuerza cósmica, Abel envió sus pilares esmeralda contra su hermano, quien trataba de destruirlos a través de potentes llamaradas que surgían de sus manos. Pese al gran poder de Apolo, la energía de las columnas acabó sólo dispersada en una atmósfera llena de fragmentos que el métida envió sin dudar a por el de ostentosa armadura.

Por instinto, el hijo de Zeus y Leto cerró sus enormes alas, haciendo que los estallidos de energía no le afectaran en absoluto. Esperando el inmediato ataque de su hermano, Apolo abrió con violencia sus alas desatando una potente esfera de pura luz amarillenta, como una pequeña estrella, que explosionó impidiendo que Abel se acercara.

En su interior Abel maldijo a la virtualmente indestructible Kamei de su hermano, una ventaja indiscutible que impedía que ataques como los anteriores causaran algún daño significativo. El métida dejo ver por momentos su malestar al tener que pasar a usar aquella fuerza, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra tratándose de un dios cuya fuerza residía en la temperatura.

La sorpresa del hijo de Leto fue inmensa al observar como toda el aura calorífica de su enemigo se tornaba en chispas hasta pasar a una tremenda energía eléctrica. Indudablemente Abel había obviado ya el calor como forma de derrotarle y pensaba usar la Ira de los Nueve Cielos, aquello era algo que no esperaba.

Apolo: "...Pensé que nunca volvería a usar técnicas tan relacionadas con Padre... No debo consentir que lo utilice... ¡Debo aniquilar a Abel antes de que siga enturbiando el equilibrio de mi reino!"

Juntando ambas manos con las palmas abiertas, Apolo dejó todo su cosmos en un ken con la apariencia de una imparable Tormenta Solar. La temperatura había subido a un nivel muy superior al del mismo interior del Sol, haciendo imposible la supervivencia de cualquier otro ser en aquel momento. De pronto, toda la zona que ardía estalló en la apocalíptica Extinción de la Corona del Sol, que precedió al máximo ataque del Dios Sol: El Astra Planeta.

Bajando sus manos con solemnidad, sabía que aquel ataque agotaría al más temible guerrero, fuera quien lo recibiere o lanzase, incluso él quedaría agotado. Pero ahora se había liberado del yugo que impedía a los dioses desde tiempos milenarios utilizar la más inmensa e inagotable fuente de poder, aquello que sólo ellos podían poseer, aquello que los dotaba de su posición absoluta y superior: La Novena Conciencia.

Sus ojos vieron la vastedad de destrucción que había quedado tras su poder, el poder del Sol. Con una solemnidad incomparable, Apolo se elevó abriendo sus alas cual dios castigador, emanando un aura tan temible como para hacerse sentir en todo el Universo. La coraza brilló con un tono anaranjado antes de que, de todo el cuerpo de Apolo, salieran ondas caloríficas de destrucción precedidas de lenguas de fuego que consumían todo a su paso, devorando incluso las aguas hasta que ni el vapor quedó. Lo único que recibió la mirada del que se consideraba futuro Señor del Cielo y la Tierra, era un vacío tan inmenso que impedía ver el fondo.

Apolo: Se acabó, no queda nada, ahora yo...

Un electroshock de inconmensurables voltios cortó la apresurada declaración de victoria de Apolo, quien veía como centenares de relámpagos recorrían su armadura hasta introducirse en su cuerpo para luego salir y volver a dañarlo de forma constante y violenta. El létida trataba de imponer su voluntad a aquella fuerza sin igual, pero la energía estática del ken que sin duda era el de su hermano paralizaba su cuerpo cortando toda conexión con su mente. Al dios sólo le quedó la salida del Noveno Sentido, a partir del cual envió una visión calorífica a de fuego solar contra la nada, siendo esta atrapada por la mano de Abel.

El mismo hijo de Zeus quedó perplejo al oler el Icor que resbalaba de sus labios, ni su protección ni su invulnerable piel heredada como legado de la Diosa Madre Tierra impidieron que la energía estática removiera el interior de su ser con una potencia temible incluso para él. Con desprecio y presunción miró a su hermano, cuyo cuerpo estaba insuflado por un aura de calor más una constante de chispas que elevaban su cabello y que volvían su mirada de color perla.

A inesperada velocidad, Abel formó su Sol Invencible acompañado de su energía eléctrica y lo estalló en pleno tórax de su hermano, quien buscó aprovechar la situación para encajar sus llamaradas en la cara de su enemigo, pero este rechazó su ataque con una emisión de rayos a través de sus ojos. De un salto Abel se elevó más en el cielo, emitiendo un potente relámpago que Apolo detuvo gracias a un escudo de energía, que luego convirtió en una onda expansiva de choque que casi alcanza al rebelde dios.

Tomando esta vez la iniciativa, Apolo se situó detrás de su rival volviéndose una efigie de fuego. Con el terrible poder de su mente trató de apresar a Abel en un campo psiónico donde poder utilizar su máxima fuerza pero fue en vano, ya que Abel contraatacó lanzando rápidos ataques mentales por todo el cuerpo del létida para desconcentrarlo. Sin esquivar el asedio, Apolo buscó remover el alma del métida pero no pudo, sintiendo cada vez una descarga eléctrica más potente en su cerebro.

Dispuesto a aprovechar su ventajosa posición Abel usó de nuevo el Destello del Zodiaco Dorado. La reacción de Apolo fue lo suficientemente primaria como para que Abel sonriera con superioridad. Al centrarse su hermano en la defensa olvidó el asedio mental al que lo había sometido. Con una rapidez inimaginable, Abel logró controlar las gigantescas alas de la Kamei del Sol el tiempo suficiente para que no protegieran al portador de la armadura divina del terrible ken.

Con su facultad heredada de su Novena Conciencia de malear la propia energía en todas sus formas, Abel hizo todo lo posible para que no se desperdiciara ni una centésima parte del Destello del Zodiaco Dorado, cuya potencia era elevada gracias a su propio cosmos. La habilidad del dios caído formó un remolino de energía calorífica y eléctrica que arrastraba inmensos trozos de hielo de la lejanía. La fuerza gravitatoria era tal, que las nubes eran atraídas por esta, siendo la situación en derredor como la de la nada misma.

La fuerza cósmica de Abel dejaba una visión aterradora, tan potente y violenta como para impedir que Apolo sacara siquiera un brazo del remolino, tal y como el dios rebelde lo había previsto. Aquel era el momento perfecto para su plan, su cosmos omnipotente se solidificó en parte mientras un nuevo ataque escapaba de sus labios.

Abel: Súper... Nova ...- murmuró el métida. El ataque se introdujo tímidamente en el Caos que atrapaba a Apolo, mientras el remolino empezaba a elevarse, perdiendo su base. - "Ahora sólo necesito alejarte lo suficiente de la órbita de la Tierra mientras te atrapo en un campo psiónico que contenga la Supernova que te aniquilará. Hasta nunca, hermano"

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Abel escuchara el sonido de la explosión y, aunque usó la vastedad de su fuerza mental para diseñar un campo que contuviera la implosión, esta afectó a toda la Tierra haciendo que, por momentos, un temblor se sintiera violentamente por todos los lugares.

Abel sintió el terror de su ataque y miro el cielo satisfecho. Un fenómeno de belleza similar al Arco Iris o la Aurora Boreal lo encandiló. Sin previo aviso, el Astra Planeta cayó estrepitosamente hasta la superficie vacía, provocando grandes daños en el cuerpo de la deidad sin armadura. El Olímpico caía en picado y de sus dedos salían diez hilos de brillante naranja que enseguida se enrollaron por todo el cuerpo de Abel, ahorcando su cuello, doblando sus extremidades y presionando todo su pecho y cintura.

Abel envió a través de su cosmos una tanda de miles de ráfagas de luz que fueron esquivados por Apolo. La Kamei había perdido un ala a causa de la Supernova, pero las heridas no eran notables y el létida seguía teniendo la ventaja. El hijo de Metis usó su último recurso; mediante la ira celestial desató una energía electro-estática que no pudo alcanzar al Olímpico. Aquellos lazos de fuego no estaban hechos de materia alguna, sino de pura energía, una energía que extrañamente rechazaba la fuerza relampagueante del más poderoso hijo de Zeus.

Apolo: ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermano? ¿Me echabas de menos? Agradezco ese bello regalo pero, como buenos hermanos que somos, debemos compartirlo todo. ¿No? - decía el létida con la crueldad disfrazada de solemnidad. El dios empezó a elevarse al cielo, arrastrando el cuerpo del rebelde con motivos indescifrables

Monte Etna, Isla Sicilia

Nadie en la isla de Sicilia sabrá nunca la hazaña del Santo de Fénix, que abandonó un arma que lo igualaba a los dioses, y que le permitiría ayudar a sus compañeros con una eficiencia mayor, tan sólo para defender a los habitantes de la isla de una inmediata muerte a causa del despertar de un volcán supuestamente inactivo. Aquella humildad y altruismo llamó la atención del guardián del Oro Impío, el cual veía le belleza del imponente volcán sin prestar atención a la bella mujer caballero que se acercaba.

- Fénix ha renegado del Oro Impío. Lamentablemente ese anciano orfebre fue más inteligente de lo que pudimos predecir. - dijo solemnemente Piscis, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una deidad.

- ¿Pudimos predecir? Fui yo quien predijo, mi joven aprendiz, y es sólo mío el error. Uno no debería hacerse dueño de los logros de otros, pero mucho menos de los errores. - dijo el sabio anciano, sin dejar de mirar al Etna.

- Lamento haberos importunado. Mas estoy convencida de que esta desestimable situación se debe a la primaria actitud de ese Santo que es dominado por sus emociones como el más triste esclavo.

- Ah, subestimas a este espécimen por su apariencia de ratón, querida aprendiz. Tal vez no sea un león que pueda devorarnos, pero es un zorro, y un zorro puede llegar a ser el mayor de los peligros en momentos críticos.

- Lamento mis impulsos, juro ante el Cielo Estrellado que tendré más en cuenta vuestras enseñanzas. - dijo con sumisión - Entiendo que poderosas razones os obligan a no subestimar al Ave Inmortal.

- Absalom, Ophelia, Angelo, Baal, Kraynak y Anteo han muerto. Tres de ellos enfrentaron a un Santo Blanco que aún vive, el resto perdió sus valiosas vidas ante los compañeros de Fénix.

- ¿Un Santo Blanco? ¿La segunda casta de la arcana Orden de la Corona? ¿Acaso también hay Caballeros Reales aquí?

- Esperemos que no, sería realmente desafortunado. En cuanto a ese Santo Blanco, es mi deseo que lo busques.

- Vuestras deseos son órdenes. Removeré el Cielo y la Tierra y le traeré... ¿Con vida?

- Lamento verdaderamente la muerte de Ophelia, tenía grandes esperanzas en que tan abnegada guerrera fuera la escogida de la Kamei del Escorpión. Desafortunadamente, Angelo y Baal desobedecieron las órdenes de mi representante, y nuestro verdugo se vio en la dramática situación de ejecutarlos.

- Era una prueba de fuego, pasarla era vital para que los Santos de Oro cruzaran el límite de su humanidad. La casta de los Caballeros de la Espada de Damocles no debe consentir la debilidad.

- ¿Rechazas a tus compañeros? Eso es tan trágico... - comentó con un aire de melancolía - Los sentimientos son algo extraño y caótico. Lamentable es su carencia, y dolorosa es su tenencia.

- He decidido que los sentimientos son un estorbo a la hora de cumplir la misión que me habéis encomendado. Mi posición absorbe toda mi atención, y mis emociones sólo la desviarían, tal es la razón por la que reniego de ellos.

- El Libre Albedrío es una parte esencial del Conocimiento, mi impulsiva aprendiz. Es por eso que deseo que trates de convencer a ese Santo Blanco de unirse a nosotros, no trates de imponerte a su voluntad, pues si eso haces, no nos serviría de nada.

- Así se hará, Gran Maestro. - asintió la guerrera, desapareciendo entre arena.

Estepas de Asgard Septentrional

Galatea: ¡¡TRAMPOSO!! ¡Me pegaste cuando me sangró la nariz! - chillaba la infantil guerrera, aterrorizando a aliados y enemigos con su creciente cosmos , tan destructivo que arrasaba desde los árboles hasta cada trozo de hielo en derredor. - ¡Gigantón, ya Galatea te curó, ya castígalos! ¡Castiga! ¡Castiga!

Euritión sudaba copiosamente, no por miedo a enfrentar a Rung y Loki o al dios asgardiano recién llegado, cuya poderosa aura le recordaba al Cardenal Efialtes. No, aquel miedo que sentía era sobretodo rabia, rabia e impotencia al haber visto a aquella niña, supuestamente parte de una casta de héroes de la antigüedad, matando a uno de sus subordinados más leales. La mirada del capitán de los centauros volteó a los asgardianos, que pronto entendieron lo que iba a hacer.

Bud: ¿Qué pretende el extranjero? - preguntó al aire el frío cazador, cuyas Garras del Tigre Vikingo aun brillaban intensamente.

Loki: Ese loco pretende suicidarse, el cosmos de esa niña está creciendo a niveles que empequeñecen incluso al Maestro Dolbar. ¡Debemos huir! La princesa Hilda es más importante que nuestro orgullo... ¡Y creedme que me cuesta decirlo! No somos nada ante ella.

Beowulf: Estoy de acuerdo. - dijo de pronto el observador Beowulf, que salió de repente sobresaltando a los nerviosos guerreros divinos. - Las órdenes del Maestro son claras: Velar por la seguridad y bienestar de la princesa de Polaris.

Bud: ¿Pretendéis que huyamos de esta extranjera que tanto daño nos ha causado? ¿No sería eso traicionar a nuestra patria? - preguntó con indignación el elegido de Odín.

Beowulf: La patria no importa ahora mismo, no debemos perder de vista el objetivo de nuestra misión.

Rung: ¿En serio eres tú Beowulf? No recuerdo que el orgulloso destripador de bestias fuera tan cobarde y que renegara de esa manera de Asgard.

Loki: ¡Rung sabes que no es cobardía! ¿Qué crees que pasaría si morimos? ¿Qué destino le espera a Polaris? No podría regresarle la mirada al Maestro si...

Rung mostró sus dientes para tratar de echar de sí mismo aquella impotencia, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar la autoridad de quien era su líder. Mucho menos pensaría siquiera en decepcionar al Patriarca Dolbar.

Galatea: Gritan mucho, no me gustan ya... ¡Ya no quiero jugar con ellos! Gigantón... ¿Por qué no los castigas? ¡Si los castigas te dejo jugar a algo divertido!

Euritión: ¿Ah sí? - dijo el centauro cual autómata, sin emoción, aunque con cierta locura amparada en la resignación del condenado. - ¿Sabes? Creo que adelantaré el juego, tal vez uno en el que tenga que descubrir en cuantos pedacitos se dividirá tu cabeza cuando la tire contra Yggdrasil. ¡¡Muérete maldita mocosa de mil demonios!!

Ninguno de los asgardianos pudo entender lo que ocurrió. Un hombre del tamaño de un gigante, que además guardaba en su interior la esencia de uno de los poderosos centauros, no lograba hacer nada a una niña que no medía más que la mitad de su pierna. La mirada de Galatea se había entrecerrado, y Euritión no llegaba ni a levantarla.

Galatea: No sabes jugar bien, cometes muchos errores, eres tonto gigantón. ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! - decía Mercurio, enfadada. - No me gusta jugar contigo, eres muy molesto... Y malo. ¡Castigo!

El cuerpo del centauro estalló horriblemente, como si cada átomo hubiera explotado dejando un destello verde de pura energía que se extendió hasta crear un hoyo de inmensa profundidad. El aura de la infante era aterradora, y su mirada severa contrastaba con su anterior inocencia, su humor había cambiado.

Agrio: ¡El Diablo! - exclamó el joven centauro, único superviviente de su grupo. - Todo huele a sangre, todo. ¡Otra vez!

Rung: Parece que ese extranjero ha enloquecido. ¿Qué hacemos ahora Loki? ¿Acaso esa niña nos permitirá huir sin más?

Loki: Su cosmos no es normal, es como si el mismo Universo recorriera cada partícula de su cuerpo. - dedujo el frío líder de los guerreros divinos - Creía que eso sólo se podía conseguir a través de Yggdrasil .

Beowulf: Tao, la unidad de una entidad particular con el todo cósmico. El Maestro Dolbar predijo que tales enemigos eran posibles, y que debíamos evitar enfrentarlos.

Bud: Haced lo que queráis... - dijo el gemelo de Cid antes de sacar las garras - Yo me quedaré a destruirla.

Mientras la niña que mataba a aliados y enemigos se elevaba ante la mirada consternada de Agrio, hipnotizado por la grandeza cósmica de la infante. Los valientes protectores de Asgard encaraban los ojos vacíos de la llamada Mensajera del Fin del Mundo. Los cosmos blanquecinos destellaron al unísono con el esplendor de una nación, un país dispuesto a enfrentar la omnipotencia de los Dioses del Olimpo con orgullo, dignidad y valor.

Galatea: Destrucción, destrucción, destrucción.

Periferia de Asgard Septentrional

La princesa Hilda de Polaris, abnegada sacerdotisa de Odín que fue un día manipulada por las ambiciones de Poseidón y Kanon del Dragón Marino, hoy escapaba con todas sus fuerzas de su palacio, no por temor, no por cobardía, sino por la esperanza que el herético sacerdote le había dado al hablarle de una posibilidad de parar la invasión.

Una visión cruel y desgarradora empezó a destazar toda su esperanza. A su lado, el Santo de Cisne trataba de mantener la calma, y lo lograba, al menos exteriormente. Ante ellos, centenares de cadáveres de guerreros y civiles de Asgard, contándose mujeres, niños y ancianos, cubrían la totalidad del campo nevado al tiempo que, sobre el macabro mar de muerte, los que quedaban vivos enfrentaban como bestias salvajes a los centauros, cuyos rostros parecían los de demonios sedientos de sangre.

Hilda: ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡¡BASTA!! - gritaba la regente de Asgard. En su interior, incontables plegarias se elevaban al Valhala, buscando salvación para su pueblo. - ¡Parad esta monstruosidad! ¡No luchéis más!

Hyoga: Tranquilízate, princesa de Polaris... - dijo Cisne con toda la tranquilidad que podía ofrecer a su protegida - Sospecho que esto podría ser una ilusión.

La sospecha de Hyoga casi renueva la esperanza de Polaris, pero el pronto e inesperado ataque de un centauro la ahogó, pues la lanza amarillenta del soldado de Apolo llegó a rozarla antes de que Cisne lo destruyese con su Polvo de Diamantes, provocándole una ligera herida.

- Te lo dije... ¿O no te lo dije, hermano? - preguntó una voz. Los ojos de Polaris y Cisne quedaron consternados al ver a uno de los caballeros astrales que acompañaban a Narciso. Este llevaba una armadura oscura con pequeños detalles dorado escarlata. Sus alas de murciélago que se extendían grandemente, así como su maléfico rostro coronado por una cruel sonrisa y cabello canoso alzado, pese a la pulcritud de su rostro, le daban una apariencia nada lejana a la de un demonio.

- Finalmente tenías razón, Polaris detuvo su huida. - admitió el que era hermano del demonio que se alzaba en el aire. El inconfundible Deimos detuvo con gran facilidad un desesperado ataque que Hilda lanzó desde su báculo, destruyéndolo sin inmutarse.

Hyoga: Son ilusiones Hilda, no temas. Los caballeros astrales tratan de debilitarnos. No escuches, no mires, sólo siente.

Fobos: ¡Ni sientas tampoco princesa! - gritó vivaz el sonriente dios del Miedo - Tan solo celebra, celebra porque no todos los días tu hermano te da la razón. - de la nada hizo una copa de fino vidrio y rojo líquido, y la elevó ante la asgardiana - ¿Bebes, joven princesa? No es tu sangre ni tu carne, pero es la sangre de tu pueblo.

Aterrada y presionada por las constantes imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro, Hilda lanzó su ataque, blanco como su tierra ahora mancillada. Valiéndose de sus poderes mentales Fobos logró que el cuerpo de uno de los asgardianos que aun luchaban acabara como su escudo, sostenido por su mano libre, mientras bebía

Fobos: ¡Qué altruistas y abnegados tus súbditos, alteza! - exclamó vivaracho mientras dejaba que el cuerpo calcinado cayera al mar de sangre y muerte, donde el choque de lanzas, cosmos y voluntades se había convertido en único sonido. - Protegen y defienden las vidas de sus propios enemigos para que puedan disfrutar de las cosas bellas de la vida: La guerra, las masacres y el buen vino. ¡Salud! - exclamó bebiéndose lo que quedaba del líquido carmesí de un sorbo.

Hyoga: ¡Escucha bien esto caballero astral! - dijo el Santo de Bronce con determinación - ¡Si te atreves a tocar a la princesa Hilda de Polaris yo...! un rápido ataque color púrpura golpeó el pecho de Hyoga empujándole varios metros hacia atrás dejando un surco. La mirada de Fobos era tranquila y sosegada, pero la asgardiana veía la maldad en aquellos ojos de demonio.

Fobos: ... Entonces te callarás y te portarás bien como un niño bueno, y así el patito feo se convierte en cisne. ¿Está bien?

Hilda: ¡Hyoga! - la elegida de Odín volteó desesperada, viendo al guerrero nipón levantándose con dificultad ante la inmutabilidad de Deimos, que no parecía dispuesto a intervenir. La ahora furibunda mirada de Hilda atravesó la del dios del Miedo, quien seguía sonriendo. - Juro por Odín que... - su juramento fue cortado. En un parpadeo Fobos desapareció y apareció frente a ella, agarrándola por el pescuezo sin violencia, denotando que controlaba perfectamente la situación.

Fobos: ¿Juras por Odín... qué me destruirás? - preguntó el cínico hijo de Ares, sonriente. - ¿No era esto lo que planeabas? Un ejército que igualara a la Legión de Santos, que pudiera aplastar a cada extranjero, que nos derrotara... ¿Eso era lo que estabas buscando, no es así, Hilda de Polaris? Suena a esas leyendas de héroes y monstruos, de villanos maléficos y gloriosos campeones que ganan la batalla... Lo cierto es, que aun teniendo un ejército superior, mejores soldados, no habrías evitado este maravilloso baño de sangre.

Hilda: ¡Sois un hipócrita, caballero astral! - exclamó la princesa asgardiana con orgullo e ira, amenazando a la alzada deidad del Miedo - Vosotros habéis traído guerra y destrucción. Sólo busco defender mi país y a mi pueblo.

Fobos: ... Si uno de los ejércitos es más poderoso que el otro, lo aniquilará. Si ambos son iguales en fuerza, entonces el conflicto los destruye a ambos. ¡Es una verdad tan primordial, tan absoluta, tan bella! Yo, al igual que mi padre, al igual que mis hermanos, conozco todas las facetas de la guerra, y sus efectos sobre la mente, de hombres y dioses, son mi pasión.

Hyoga: ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

El gélido ataque de Cisne obligó al oscuro dios a separarse de Hilda. Una fina capa de escarcha se podía observar en su mano, pero pronto se extinguió ante el aura purpúrea del sonriente astral.

Hyoga: ¿Estás bien, Hilda? ¿Dónde está Flare? ¿Está...?

Hilda: Está en un lugar seguro, Hyoga, no te preocupes. - tranquilizó la asgardiana al Santo - Pero mi pueblo...

Fobos: ¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó de repente, la princesa quedó muda y no pudo decir nada - ¿Quieres que acabe con el sufrimiento de tu pueblo? ¡Puedo hacerlo si me lo pides! Soy un dios, después de todo.

Hyoga: ¡No le escuches! - gritó el Santo mientras elevaba su cosmos, preparado para atacar. Al poderoso dios sólo le bastó un ademán y la armadura del Cisne estalló en mil pedazos, dejando a su portador muy malherido.

Fobos: Pato, deja el "Cua Cua" de una vez... - sonriente, el cínico, miró a Hilda - ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración de la PAZ que tanto quieres?

Antes de que la princesa asgardiana pudiera decir nada, todos los cuerpos, vivos y muertos, de centauros y guerreros de Asgard, estallaron en un puro mar de sangre que salpicó por todo el lugar. Una gota del líquido carmesí manchó la piel de Hilda, ante la siniestra sonrisa del dios del Miedo.

Fobos: La sangre de tu pueblo será lo que acabe contigo, Hilda de Polaris. ¿No es la más deliciosa de las ironías? Pero te propongo algo, si te quitas tú misma la vida, tal vez otorgue paz a esta nación.

Furibunda, Hilda apuntó con su lanza al demoníaco ser, emanando su cosmos blanco como las nieves asgardianas, destellando relámpagos. A su diestra, Hyoga aparecía más poderoso que nunca, su ropaje se volvía divino, y sus alas se abrieron emulando el brillo de las tierras siberianas.

Fobos: Enfrentarme sólo hará que tu muerte sea más dolorosa, Polaris. Y tú, Hyoga, no creas que soy igual que los Dioses Gemelos de Elíseo, no te temeré porque tengas una armadura más poderosa... ¡Es más! ¡Esto es aún mejor! ¡Está bien, disfrutaré haciendo que ese brillo de esperanza desaparezca, la volveré desolación y la ahogaré en Miedo y Terror! ¡Haré que sintáis el poder del Señor del Miedo!

Partenón de los Reyes, Cima del Monte Olimpo

Perséfone: ¿Hades? ¿Esa entidad de las tinieblas es el hermano del Emperador Zeus? ¿El regidor del Reino de los Muertos?

Hades: La Oscuridad que sientes en mí, hija de Deméter, no es más que el resultado de la suma de todas las almas corruptas que han estado prisioneras en mi Reino. Los dioses os habéis vuelto mediocres pues no habéis sabido ver hasta que punto la Humanidad se ha vuelto la verdadera y única raíz de lo que ellos mismos llaman: Mal.

Deméter: No tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie. Ya el Mal y la Corrupción representabas antes de que el primer hombre pisara la Tierra. - sentenció la diosa de la Agricultura con sorprendente frialdad.

Heracles: Pese a las palabras de Hestia, pensé que harían falta milenios para que regresara alguien que estuvo a punto de oscurecer la Tierra, matando a todos los seres vivos que la habitan. Aunque seas uno de los Emperadores del Universo, tus actos han sido arbitrarios y malvados, sean los hombres merecedores o no del castigo del Olimpo, lo que tú has hecho sobrepasa a todos los pecados que pudieran haber cometido.

Ares: Que discurso tan bien preparado. ¿Te meterás en política, hermanito? - preguntó el dios de la Guerra divertido, aunque ignorado por el resto.

Hades: ¿La Tierra, dices? - preguntó el dios del Reino de los Muertos, su mirada imperturbable no podía de ninguna manera ser digna muestra de su crueldad - ¿No os dais cuenta de que todo el Universo avanza hacia la mediocridad? ¿Qué la maldad es inherente a la Realidad? No tenía intención de sólo eliminar la despreciable vida humana... ¡Mi cosmos se habría expandido por todo el Universo paulatinamente, hasta desaparecer cada estrella, cada planeta, hasta aniquilar todas las galaxias! Pues en este Universo, desde sus inicios, no nace más que pecado y maldad, incluso los dioses habéis caído en esa ley absoluta.

Ares: ¡Oh, Gran Voluntad! ¿Soy malo? Yo que esperaba redimirme un día, y volverme el héroe que siempre quise ser de niño, el Guardián del Amor y la Justicia... - teatralizaba el dios de la Guerra.

Deméter: ¿Qué tienen que ver las estrellas y los planetas con el Juicio a los Hombres que ha sentenciado el Tribunal de Némesis?

Perséfone: Madre... ¡Este ser no es digno de estar en el Cielo Empíreo! ¡No puedo concebir que alguien que emana tales tinieblas sea hermano de mi padre!

Hades: Hija de Zeus tenías que ser, Perséfone. Aunque yo mismo acepté y aún acepto la soberanía de mi hermano por sobre el Universo, veo en cada uno de sus innumerables vástagos la decadencia de nuestra estirpe. ¡Su existencia es tan indigna como el brillo de las estrellas! ¡Este Cosmos patético no es merecedor de los Crónidas!

Perséfone: ¡Enfermizo asesino! - gritó la hija de Deméter mientras trató de atacar a la velocidad de la luz con un bello cosmos castaño con destellos verdes. El poderoso Hades sólo hizo un gesto con su mano y fuerzas oscuras pararon su ataque y la paralizaron.

De pronto Deméter interpuso su cosmos de un castaño dorado que repelió las tinieblas. Decenas de parras surgieron del suelo sagrado a toda velocidad contra Hades, pero prácticamente se deshicieron ante su mirada fatal, como si su aura emitiera un campo de muerte.

Deméter: No consentiré que mates a otra inocente... ¡Hades! ¡Antes de tocar a Perséfone deberás pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

Ares: Las discusiones familiares son tan trágicas, traumaron mi infancia... ¡Ay Gran Voluntad, cómo las echaba de menos!

Heracles: Deméter tranquilízate, por favor. Sabes bien que a Hades no le tentaría el corazón destruir el Cielo Empíreo por mero capricho,

Decenas, cientos, miles de parras llenas de espinas trataban de impedir el paso del frío e impasible Hades, pero todas se deshacían en polvo. El cosmos marrón amarillento de la diosa de la Agricultura se contrastaba con la tiniebla que emanaba del Juez Supremo de los Muertos, aquel que reinaba sobre el Sub-Mundo. Por la mente de la bella crónida pasó la idea de valerse del Noveno Sentido, pero entonces la fatal presencia de su hermano hizo que su piel se palideciera al tiempo que un frío cadavérico le ahogaba el alma.

Los bellos ojos con el color de un campo de trigo enfrentaron por primera vez en 2000 años a la vacía mirada del Rey del Infierno. Era como si Vida y Muerte se vieran de frente, como si Creación y Destrucción debieran enfrentarse.

Hades: ... Tu inmortalidad no significa nada para mí, hermana, no tientes mi paciencia.

A una velocidad abrumadora, Perséfone se interpuso entre Hades y su paralizada madre. Con una gran valentía y determinación la hija de Deméter alzó su mirada. Sin cambiar la crudeza de sus ojos, Hades levantó a la diosa como si fuera una pluma, observándola.

Hades: Valiente... - dijo el Emperador del Hades antes de lanzar a Perséfone con al regazo de su madre, la cual la abrazó de inmediato, por instinto - ... O tal vez demasiado estúpida como para comprender la gravedad de tus propios actos. He venido por el llamado de mi hermana, Hera, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con trivialidades.

Siempre dejando un rastro de superioridad, Hades pasó de largo, entrando al mil veces glorioso Templo de los Reyes, desde donde en mejores días, Zeus y Hera rigieron el Universo. Ahora estaba vacío de su Rey, pero no por ello había perdido todo su esplendor, pues la Todopoderosa Reina Hera aún se sentaba en el Trono de los Cielos. En los labios del Amo de la Ultratumba sólo unas palabras permanecían selladas, y pronto dejarían de estarlo.

Ares: ¿No os emociona, Familia? Yo he regresado, y el tío Hades también, deberías rebosar de felicidad... ¿Y qué hacéis? Tratándonos como enemigos del Olimpo.

Heracles: ¡Qué la Gran Voluntad nos ampare! ... Hades en el Olimpo, no creí que volviera a ver algo así. - el hijo de Zeus miró a Deméter con cierta compasión - Deméter, seguro has sido la primera en sentir lo que Hades traerá a este bello y puro Mundo Celestial...

Palacio del Valhala, Asgard Septentrional

El dañado palacio del Valhala era observado por unos bellos ojos azules. El otrora sacerdote de Asgard mordisqueaba con templanza una manzana dorada, rejuveneciendo en cuerpo y cosmos. Sus canosos cabellos adoptaron el mismo color del fruto, al tiempo que una nueva presencia se dejó ver. Era una bella mujer de ostentosa capa y armadura decorada por símbolos rúnicos relacionados con el fuego. Su pelo, el que se dejaba ver tras su casco, que cubría medio rostro, era del mismo color que Hilda. Lo que más destacaba de aquella joven era su piel pálida, como si estuviera congelada.

- Veo que has recuperado el esplendor de antaño. Echaba de menos tu Cosmos, Asgard ha de llorar de alegría ante tu triunfante regreso. - decía la joven con una felicidad que evocaba a la fatalidad.

Dolbar: Si sigues adulándome así harás que me sonroje, mi joven y bella Valkiria. Fíjate, ni el Escudo de Odín retuvo a ese petulante de los astros, tal vez ni este alimento divino pueda negar que me estoy haciendo viejo.

- Si es así, más sabrás por viejo que por lo que eres. Hemos empezado a mover las piezas para que nuestra invencible Armada de las Tinieblas esté lista.

Dolbar: Eso es una gran noticia. Después de todo, estoy seguro que esos caballeros astrales no serán el único obstáculo. - dedujo el sacerdote mientras terminaba de comer el fruto dorado, emanando una cosmo-energía como nunca antes había habido entre los asgardianos.

- Los Gigantes de Fuego de Muspelheim, Gigantes de Hielo en Nifheim, Elfos de la Luz en Alheim y los Elfos Oscuros de Svartalheim. Sin olvidar, desde luego, las tropas que has reunido.

Dolbar: Ah, no te quites mérito, querida Valkiria. Más bien necesito preguntar... ¿Realizaste la última misión que te pedí?

- ... Proteger a los guerreros divinos y a un dios guerrero de Asgard, Campeón de Odín, nunca fue mi sueño pero... Supongo que sí, están a salvo de ese estorbo. Aunque no fue fácil, ninguna defensa psíquica o cósmica podía detenerla, me vi en la obligación de enviarlos temporalmente a Hel.

Dolbar: ¿Hel? Eso suena bien, justo lo que necesito en este preciso momento. No puedo correr el riesgo de que Apolo o Abel vigilen mis movimientos, este es un punto importante en el nacimiento del... Imperio de Asgard.

La pálida doncella que era llamada Valkiria chasqueó los dedos y una flama azul los cubrió, haciendo que tanto ella como Dolbar desaparecieran. El antaño sacerdote de Asgard bajaba hacia más allá del Hades, a las inhóspitas tierras de Hel.

Estepas de Asgard Meridional

Donde antes había una amplia tierra de nieve, las estepas de Asgard Meridional, ahora había un agujero tan inmenso como profundo, sobrepasando la corteza terrestre. Todo lo que había se volvió, en aquel agujero, un vacío, la nada misma mostrada como una sombra carente de luz, y ante tal siniestro espectáculo estaba Galatea, feliz y contenta con su obra.

Galatea: ¡La gente mala ya recibió su castigo! - dijo con cierto orgullo y los hombros alzados la guerrera de Mercurio. - Ahora sí puedo irme con mi hermanito. ¡Jugar, jugar, jugar con gente divertida! ¡Yo quiero jugar! - tarareaba.

Sistema Solar, Vía Láctea

Atado por hilos de la energía del Sol, Abel observó con calma la situación en que se encontraba, sabedor de que actuar bajo primarios impulsos sólo atraería la inmediata derrota. Cercano a la órbita del planeta Marte, Apolo removió las ataduras tratando de causar que el cuerpo de su hermano se deshiciera, pero el esfuerzo era vano.

Con malestar por no poder aniquilar a su hermano, que a sus ojos era un ser indigno de divinidad, Apolo lo lanzó contra el planeta rojo. La orgullosa mirada del létida cayó en una ira inmensa al observar como diversos trozos de la superficie de Marte se le acercaban, movidos por la fuerza cósmica de Abel. Alzando la mano desató el poder de su aura para desintegrarlos. El ken llegó a golpear violentamente la superficie del planeta, dejando una visible huella.

El hijo de Zeus trató de arrastrar al métida hacia él pero pronto vio como sus hilos de pura energía solar se tornaban en electricidad, siendo que el mismo Abel se había manifestado enfrente suyo. El Sol Invencible estalló en el peto de su Kamei brutalmente mientras Apolo buscó destruir a su rival sin compasión. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que aquella era sólo una proyección astral del propio Abel, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad.

El hijo de Metis se valió de la teletransportación para aparecer justo al lado de su hermano. Por tercera vez el Destello del Zodiaco dorado apareció pero en aquella ocasión Abel sólo acercó cada una de sus manos a una de las esferas, provocando que el resto se fueran concentrando en estas. Valiéndose de aquella energía Abel golpeó contra Apolo para detener sus defensas. Una vez logrado aquello y viendo el desconcierto de su oponente, el rebelde dios dejó que las esferas, que habían crecido considerablemente, se pusieran a cada lado de Apolo generando una atracción inmensamente destructiva.

La potencia del ken fue suficiente como para empujar a Abel de nuevo contra el planeta rojo, pero su voluntad cósmica fue mayor y pudo mantenerse quieto. En su interior el métida maldijo a la armadura de Apolo, pero exteriormente mantuvo la calma. La Kamei del Sol brilló como nunca antes y, al abrirse el único ala que quedaba, un millar de rayos energéticos amenazaron con golpear repetidamente al de cabellos azules pero entonces sus ojos brillaron.

Manipulando la gravedad a su alrededor y la energía misma de los ataques, logró desviarlos para que rodearan el planeta rojo, entonces Abel supo que combatir en ese lugar y a ese nivel podría causar daños a la Tierra.

El caído de los cielos apareció sobre Apolo generando un campo gravitatorio con el que lo empujó lejos, hacia el cinturón de asteroides. Algunos cuerpos celestes empezaron a comportarse de forma violenta y arbitraria debido a la influencia de aquellos cosmos enfrentados. Varios asteroides se acercaron a Apolo pero este los deshizo mediante su cosmos, mientras que Abel partió un cometa por la mitad con su puño cerrado. En aquel momento los enfrentados hermanos no sólo debían preocuparse de sí mismos sino de su peligroso entorno, maleado por la ira que ellos evocaban.

Con la mano abierta, Apolo generó una infinidad de pequeñas esferas que lanzó contra todo el derredor, estallando por igual a todo cuerpo celeste y afectando a su hermano, quien contraatacó de distinta manera, pues en lugar de combatir el entorno, se aprovecharía de él. Valiéndose de los alcances ilimitados de su mente y su capacidad para controlar la gravedad mediante el Noveno Sentido, Abel concentró todos los cuerpos celestes amenazantes en su hermano. Apolo desintegraba los que podía con su cosmos pero muchos llegaron, momento en que la Kamei fue de gran utilidad.

La constancia en la manipulación de Abel del cosmos a era demasiado para el estado de la protección de Apolo. Afortunadamente para el orgulloso létida, el objetivo del peliazul no era destruirlo en ese momento, sino que pretendía alejarse lo más posible de aquel entorno que no era sino un arma de doble filo. La fatalidad creció cuando el Olímpico optó por emular la estrategia de Abel, sólo que en su caso primero permitía que se acercaran los cuerpos celestes, para cargarlos de su fuerza cósmica similar a la del mismo Sol que desde lejos parecía observarlos.

Los hermanos utilizaban todos sus recursos de forma constante, llegando a estar ambos igualados. El choque entre ellos era a cada momento más violento, pero de tal manera que nunca se perdía el equilibrio. De ese modo, si Abel usaba su cosmos, Apolo respondería con el suyo, si Abel se valía de su fuerza psíquica, Apolo también. La reñida batalla acabó por llevar a los contendientes no sólo más allá del Cinturón de Asteroides, sino que además sobrepasó planetas como Júpiter, Saturno, Urano o Neptuno hasta llegar a Plutón, el último, el planeta oscuro que no recibía la luz del Sol.

Apolo: Este es el final del camino, indigno rebelde. Aquí, frente al único planeta negado del brillo del Sol, será tu tumba.

Los ojos de Abel se abrieron grandemente al ver como de la nada se formaron, en las manos del Olímpico, dos grotescos cometas cargados de su cosmos flamígero. En aquel momento en que el tamaño de ambos dioses se veía aumentado, aquellos cuerpos celestes eran menos que nada. Los meteoros se agrandaron y fueron lanzados contra el métida, pero este ya supo como podría utilizar el ken en contra de su hermano.

Lejos de la furibunda violencia de Apolo, sediento de lograr la derrota del que consideraba su Némesis, Abel optó por valerse del verdadero poder de los dioses en todo el esplendor que pudo lograr en aquel momento. La fuerza cósmica que mueve el Universo, Tao, se concentró en su sereno ser. Unos ojos cerrados evocaban perfectamente la concentración del rebelde hijo de Zeus, y su aura abandonó su brillo del color del Sol para lograr la luz superior del Cielo de los Inmortales. El aura alcanzó el perla de la Última Conciencia, llenándolo todo con su omnipotencia,

Cual inminente Apocalipsis, los dos meteoros del tamaño de la Luna, chocaron violentamente contra el dios. Sorprendentemente Abel consumió con su aura toda la energía de los inmensos cuerpos celestes, que se resquebrajaron a su contacto. Apolo quedó estupefacto, y más viendo como dos bellas alas de pura luz emergían de su espalda.

Cuando la prepotente mirada del hijo de Leto captó la pureza del Noveno Sentido, sintió como si todo el Universo se le viniera encima. El tener una Kamei se había convertido en una desventaja. Estaba tan confiado de la defensa de su armadura, que sólo se había ocupado de destruir a Abel, había concentrado todo su cosmos, toda su aura bendita por la Gran Voluntad, en destrucción y eso lo iba a pagar caro. Indudablemente, Abel estaba en una posición favorecida, pero él jamás se lo haría saber, mantendría la impasibilidad característica de la estirpe olímpica.

Con un movimiento lleno de poderío, Abel soltó un haz de pura energía lumínica desde la palma de su mano. Una vez el ken chocó contra Apolo, ejerció una presión inconcebible hasta lanzarlo contra el planeta olvidado por el Sol. Un segundo pareció una eternidad, pues Apolo había sido enviado hasta el núcleo de Plutón a toda velocidad, estallándolo. La explosión fue terrible, inmensa, tanto que llegó a arrasar el planeta y sus satélites Caronte, Hidra y Nyx. Para el dios rebelde, que usaba el Noveno Sentido, aquel infierno cósmico no significaba nada, pero extrañamente no ocurrió lo mismo con cuatro hilos anaranjados de energía, los mismos que había usado su hermano en la órbita de Marte.

Abel quedó estupefacto cuando decenas de aquellas cuerdas solares empezaron a atraparlo por todas las partes de su cuerpo, desde extremidades hasta tronco y cuello. El atrapado dios recordó entonces la humillación que sufrió en horas anteriores, cuando las cadenas irrompibles de Hefesto anularon sus fuerzas.

Apolo: Manipulación de la luz... - dijo el létida de pronto. Abel miró con cierta sorpresa como su hermano permanecía intacto, aunque su Kamei había sido hecha pedazos en la explosión que desintegró toda la órbita de Plutón. - Cualquier ataque habría sido inútil, así fuera una Supernova o algo más destructivo. Ni siquiera un cosmos capaz de desaparecer todo el Universo serviría contra alguien que utiliza el Noveno Sentido a tal nivel... - una mueca cercana a la sonrisa pareció aparecer por unos momentos - ¿Perdí los estribos no es cierto? Me dejé llevar por sentimentalismos humanos de rabia y rencor y eso por poco acaba conmigo. Lamentablemente, ya no puedo proseguir nuestra batalla por más tiempo en estas circunstancias, y se bien que tampoco puedo dejar que un dios caído me venza.

Abel: Así que has manipulado la energía del Cosmos para malearla hasta volverla sólida, y así poder retenerme. No negaré que sea una estrategia inteligente, pero de nada sirve contra la Última Conciencia.

Apolo: ¿Quieres liberarte? ¿En verdad deseas romper esos hilos? ... Abel, no creas que pretendía inmovilizarte eternamente con eso. Es simple, si hicieras eso, la energía concentrada tras cada una de las Cuerdas de Estrella, estallaran en Supernova... Sí, bien se que eso no sería suficiente para destruirte, pero la onda expansiva seguramente alcanzará para desaparecer todo este Sistema Estelar. ¿Te das cuenta arrogante rebelde? Si eso pasa, todos tus aliados, todas tus tropas, morirán. Si permaneces tranquilo durante unos cuantos milenios, tal vez te alejes lo suficiente de la Vía Láctea, tal vez podamos librarnos de tu indigna visión.

Girando su mano, un hoyo dimensional apareció a su lado. La mirada de Apolo indicaba una confianza y prepotencia absolutas, sabedor de que, en aquel momento, Abel no supondría un problema.

Abel: Retiro lo de inteligente estratega, Apolo. Cobardía, eso veo, En todo este Universo no hay nada más indigno de hacerse llamar dios que tú, y la blasfemia que has cometido hoy deberás pagarla... Aquí y ahora.

El cosmos perla de Abel se concentró en sus dos ojos, aun serenos pese a la situación, y se desencadenó en forma de relámpagos tan violentos como era de esperarse de quien fue considerado el igual de Zeus.. El poder del métida expulsó al Olímpico, lanzándolo con brutalidad contra el hoyo dimensional.

Estepas de Asgard Septentrional

El Cardenal Efialtes debía agradecer a los Hados la ventaja que habían adquirido. Combatir contra tantos guerreros divinos no era tarea fácil incluso para él, que igualaba el cosmos de los Santos de Oro de la Orden Ateniense. No era su poder o fuerza lo que él había aprendido, prudentemente, a temer, sino la determinación y fiereza con la que peleaban, sin dudar ni un solo segundo, sin prestar atención a la fatiga o al frío de las tormentas. Aquellos pensamientos aumentaban en su mente al ver como los asgardianos empezaban a organizarse para una segunda oleada. Efialtes sintió las miradas de los campeones de la Nación del Norte hasta que estas atravesaran su cuerpo y llegaran a su espíritu, pero pese a todo no titubeó.

Efialtes: ¡Legión de Santos! ¡Atacad! ¡Arqueros apuntad desde la retaguardia! ¡Lanceros en primera línea! ¡El resto agrupaos en escuadrones de ataque! ¡Buscad el punto débil del enemigo! ¡ADELANTE!

Creyendo en su Cardenal, y absorbidos por su determinación y valentía, las tropas del Ejército del Sol se lanzaron elevando sus cosmos, como si fueran ángeles de luz, invencibles. Los monumentales guerreros del Gigante de Fuego y del Gigante de Hielo miraron a su compañero, cuya armadura venía a representar al Elfo Oscuro. El pesar en el de orejas puntiagudas se fue al ver como centenares de guerreros aparecían desde ambos lados, venidos de Asgard Meridional bordeando Yggdrasil. En cabeza de tal ejército iba el valeroso Vladimir, jefe de la guardia de la princesa de Polaris.

Una sombra se cernió por sobre el líder de la Legión de Santos, pero no era la del temor a la derrota. Cuando Efialtes miró al cielo vio algo que no esperaba. Un gigante de más de cinco metros de altura, cabellos grises y embestido en la más magnífica armadura se encontraba justo detrás de él, y al lado, una bella amazona de cabello corto erizado hacia atrás, cargando dos katanas en ambos brazos, lista para el combate.

Efialtes: ¡SATURNO Y URANO! ¡LOS CABALLEROS ASTRALES DEL EXTERIOR! - exclamó sin caber en su entusiasmo.

Titán: Je, je, je... ¿Qué esperas Cardenal? ¡La victoria nos espera! ¡Ataquemos!

Una nueva sombra se cernía, pero ahora sobre los defensores de Asgard, la inescrutable y fatal sombra de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo antiguo, los caballeros astrales.

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

Mientras un hoyo dimensional de reciente abertura ser cerraba, un dios caía inexorablemente a la nada. Al sentir la fría nieve en su espalda, Apolo abrió los ojos con gran violencia. Había sido vencido por Abel, había sido humillado por alguien que estaba condenado. El orgullo del Olímpico había sido aplastado por su hermanastro, y sólo el saber del destino reservado a quien fuera su rival permitía que no desencadenara su rabia.

- Vas a constiparte si sigues ahí recostado, Apolo.

Un escalofrío recorrió al hijo de Leto al oír aquella voz. Pese al estado en que se encontraba, el orgulloso Olímpico se levantó con los ojos desorbitados, estaba fuera de sí, como si estuviera en presencia de lo que más temía.

Apolo: ¿¡TÚ!? ¡TÚ ESTABAS MUERTO! ¡¡TE VI MORIR!! ¡El Destructor... El Destructor te...!

- ¿Muerto? ¡Ah, sí! Me lo dicen mucho, últimamente. Pero aquí estoy, como el buen padre que viene de visita. ¿Cómo van tus planes de conquista, hijo mío? ¿Ya gobiernas una galaxia? - preguntaba el hombre de pelo platinado con humor. Apolo había perdido la capacidad de hablar de repente. - ¿Dos? ¿Tres?... No importa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que le cuentes a tu padre que has hecho con su Creación.

--

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Saludos nuevamente. Como el anterior, este ha sido un capítulo ciertamente informativo aunque, esta vez, con su gran dosis de acción, destacando el ¿último? Choque de Soles. También se nos revela que la segunda casta de los Caballeros de la Corona, lo que sería para el Santuario, Santos de Plata, son conocidos como Santos Blancos. La conversación entre Dolbar y la "Valkiria" se refería a los nueve mundos de la mitología nórdica, y se hablará más de ello en próximas entregas. Para saber como acaba esta guerra, y ver quien es el que está ahora con Apolo (¡Nah! Ya sabemos quien) así como el destino del país del Nort (Y de Abel... Porque he de hacer una pregunta... ¿Qué estrella cayó en este capítulo?)e, esperad el capítulo 31, donde finalizará esta sub-saga. Ya sabéis que podéis dar vuestras quejas, comentarios o dudas a: _

--


	30. ¡Las Cazadoras de Selene!

Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

"¡Las Cazadoras de Selene! El Orgullo de las Amazonas "

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

_Cumbre del Santuario, 15 de Marzo del 44 a.C _

_Cuando el Caballero de Altar vio como Kryon caía violentamente del cielo creando un gran hoyo manchado de sangre y recubierto con trozos de su Ropaje Divino, prácticamente sintió como si al Santuario hubiese llegado el mismo Erebo. Los sentimientos de duda y temor que asolaban la mente del Santo de Plata sólo alimentaban la oscura presencia del Berserker de Behemoth, quien se mantenía en el aire._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Kryon? No me decepciones de ese modo y levanta, pues tú fuiste una vez mi perfecto opuesto, mi rival, mi Némesis... ¡No puedo consentir que tu poder siquiera haya rebasado al de los Santos de Oro!_

_Altar palideció, recordando que aquel hombre había decapitado a Capricornio sin dificultad. Entonces pensó que las leyendas sobre la más alta casta de los Berserkers, que superaba incluso a la del Azote de Heracles, eran totalmente ciertas, y que incluso los Doce Santos de Oro en su conjunto la tendrían difícil de pelear contra uno sólo de ellos convertido _

_Pese a que tenía todo en contra Kryon se levantó, confiando nuevamente en su Cosmos y su Ropaje Sagrado con los que tantos obstáculos había superado Desplegando sus alas el Pegaso llegó a donde Caronte lanzando una tanta de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que el Berserker no se molestó en esquivar; por el contrario permitió que los ataques dieran en el blanco con el fin de tener a su rival a su merced. Los temibles Colmillos de Cancerbero azotaron todo el cuerpo del Santo a una velocidad endemoniada pero el guerrero se compuso y dio una patada giratoria que golpeó el abdomen del pelirrojo._

_Kryon: ¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz, Berserker! ¡Puño de la Estrella Fugaz de Pegaso! _

_Emulando la velocidad de los dioses Gemelos del Eliseo para sorpresa del Berserker pelirrojo, Pegaso dio su temible ataque que dejaba tras de sí un brillo formado porque pequeñas luces estelares, y que golpeó directamente el peto de la armadura anaranjada de su oponente. Kryon observó satisfecho como un hilo de sangre bajaba de los labios de su enemigo, pero enseguida se alejó al ver que sonreía, aunque no sirvió de nada; una esfera oscura conocida como Bola Sombra devolvió al Caballero Alado de Atenea al suelo, a los pies de una sorprendida Atenea._

_Helena: ¡Basta, Caronte de Behemoth! ¡Si sigues atacando a mis Santos me veré obligada a enviarte directamente al Tártaro! No me costaría hacerlo ahora que la voluntad de tus maestros no lo evitaría._

_Caronte: ¿Vais a matarme, Atenea? Hacedlo, a mí me da igual. De todos modos, sólo lograrás que el Olimpo envíe a alguien más sádico y cruel que yo, alguien que aniquilará a todos y cada uno de vuestros Santos... ¡En cambio yo no lo hago, tan sólo me dedico a cumplir las órdenes de mis Superiores, los Superiores de todo el Universo, de hecho!_

_De repente Kryon agarró a Caronte por la espalda, listo para desatar el Choque Giratorio de Pegaso que le sirvió para derrotar al Juez del Infierno Aiacos de Grifo. Desafortunadamente para el Santo, el Berserker ya conocía esa técnica y pudo librarse fácilmente girando sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que lanzaba sus garras contra el peto de la Armadura Divina y remataba con una patada en diagonal que reventó la mandíbula del guerrero, haciendo que escupiera sangre más no logrando que cayera al suelo._

_Kryon: ¡Tú poder se ha intensificado! ¡Tu cosmos es idéntico al de Thánatos! - exclamó sorprendido, extrañado de que su enemigo hubiese aumentado tanto su Cosmos._

_Caronte: Sí, eso me dijeron Sus Majestades, pero no me gusta fundamentar mi poder en mera teoría, necesitaba probarme a mí mismo que tan poderoso me había vuelto. La verdad no me siento decepcionado... ¡Pero sé que aún puedo esperar más de ti, Kryon!_

_Con renovadas fuerzas el guerrero de Behemoth hizo crecer su aura, que se debatía entre las Sombras y destellos de Fuego. Con sus dos manos extendidas al frente, de una emanó la Bola Sombra, mientras que de la otra surgió una esfera de energía flamígera concentrada conocida como Bomba Estrellada. Ambos kens alcanzaron a Pegaso que sólo tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Cuando el polvo levantado por el ataque del Berserker se disipó, Pegaso vio apesadumbrado como en sus manos podía ver sangre._

_Pese a que otros pudieran llamarlo loco, el Santo de Bronce agradeció aquellas heridas que lo alejaban de una cierta soberbia que había adquirido en el Elíseo. Con osadía sonrió levantando los puños, dispuesto a continuar el combate dando el todo por el todo. Rápidamente trazó los signos de su Constelación para conjurar los Meteoros de Júpiter, una técnica superior a los Meteoros de Pegaso que le enseñó su Maestro Belerofonte, pues en cada ataque estaba la fuerza de un Cometa._

_La lluvia de golpes a la velocidad de la luz era tan inmensa y potente que no permitían al Berserker protegerse o evadirlas. Sin embargo, y pese a que los puñetazos lograban rasgar levemente la piel del rostro del que fuera guerrero de Ares, no lograban moverlo, pues permanecía parado, soberbio, como incitando a su oponente a que elevara más la potencia de sus golpes._

_Kryon: ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Estoy seguro de que cada uno de mis ataques es más poderoso que el anterior, y que al menos debe de estar sufriendo los últimos impactos pese a su armadura! ¿Qué clase de poder le han dado a este monstruo?_

_Caronte: ¿... Me han dado? A mi no me han dado más que esta armadura, Kryon, una coraza que me permitía igualar tu Ropaje Divino, se suponía que eso equilibraría nuestro combate. ¿Pero de verdad piensas que alguien me ha dado poder? Toda mi fuerza, mi resistencia, mi velocidad, mi cosmos y mi inteligencia han sido el fruto de toda mi longeva vida como guerrero. ¡Siempre enfrentando a alguien más fuerte! ¡Siempre luchando en batallas desiguales! ¡Siempre superando obstáculos imposibles! Así ha sido mi camino desde mi nacimiento, y estoy orgulloso... Pues el dolor que guardo en mi ser me ha forjado, me ha formado como el Campeón que hoy reclama el Olimpo. ¿Te das cuenta Kryon? ¡Esa es la diferencia! Dolor, experiencia, sufrimiento... ¡1200 años nos separan, chico!_

_Kryon: ¡Cállate! ¡Me dan igual tus 1200 años! ¡Tu maldad no superará el Cosmos de la Justicia y la Paz de Atenea!_

_Caronte: ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que hoy yo represento a la Justicia, Santo? Debes darte cuenta que aun nosotros, que representamos una vez a opuestos Dioses del Olimpo, no somos nada ante la Voluntad Suprema de Zeus y Hera, y bajo su mandato es por lo que he venido aquí, a cesarte por tus sacrilegios_

_Kryon: ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Los dioses que han bajado a la Tierra sólo han mostrado su mezquindad y ambición! ¡Yo sólo creo en Atenea y por ella lucharé con quien sea! ¡¡METEOROS DE JÚPITER!!_

_La violencia con la que Pegaso lanzó aquellos golpes hizo que el rostro de Caronte se bañara en sangre proveniente de su nariz y boca, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír, disfrutando cada momento de aquel brutal duelo entre dos guerreros tan opuestos como Sombra y Luz. El Berserker sonrió cuando Kryon había llegado a estar justo frente suyo, e iluminó su mano con fuego._

_Caronte: Buenos golpes, ahora llega mi turno... ¡Estallido de Flagetonte! - exclamó el pelirrojo mientras su ken de fuego consumía todo en derredor. Siquiera se habían disipado las llamas cuando aquellos dos luchadores empezaron a intercambiar golpes y contragolpes, con un equilibrio inestable donde Caronte empezaba a tomar ventaja._

_.Kryon: "¿Así que esta es la diferencia? ¿Acaso no servirá de nada golpearle? ¿Será que por mucho dolor que le provoque nunca dejará de combatir?... ¡Malditos Berserker! ¡No me rendiré ahora que Hades ha sido vencido! ¡Por ti Helena aplastaré a este monstruo!" - pensó Kryon antes de cargar en su mano todo el Cosmos que guardaba - ¡¡HECATOMBE DE PEGASO!!_

_El impacto ente el puño de Kryon y la armadura de Caronte fue sentido en toda Grecia, casi como un temblor general que seguramente recordó a muchos las plegarias a sus dioses con el fin de calmar su aparente ira. La Hecatombe, la técnica capaz de hundir continentes enteros, un golpe que, usado por la persona indicada, podría mover el mundo. El ken fue fugaz e inevitable, y sin llegar al quebrantar la ostentosa armadura de Caronte, provocó que este escupiera prácticamente un mar de sangre, paralizando por un momento su corazón._

_Kryon sudaba copiosamente, sabedor de que no había podido usar sino un cuarto del poder de aquella técnica prohibida. El sentir en su cabello la fría y fatal respiración de Caronte nuevamente hizo que rechinara los dientes con rabia, mas abrió los ojos grandemente tras oír un susurro._

_Caronte: Bien Kryon, ahora comenzamos a entendernos. Esta es una batalla a muerte donde debemos dar cada uno todo lo que tenemos... - dijo el sonriente Berserker, ahora con los ojos brillando con un amarillo siniestro y mostrando sus colmillos. Rápidamente lanzó un rápido puñetazo al abdomen de Pegaso, seguido de otro en el pecho, dos en el rostro, para seguir con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a la velocidad de la luz - ¡Vamos! ¡Esto aun no acaba Kryon! ¡Acaba de empezar! ¡No pierdas tu tiempo levantando defensas¡ ¡Ataca, Ataca, Ataca!_

_Kryon quedó sorprendido y azorado, apenas una décima parte de los golpes que recibía los podía retener, pero el resto llegaba a diversas partes de su cuerpo provocándole un gran dolor que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a Caronte. De repente, paró el asedio, y un solo dedo del Berserker señalaba a la cabeza del Santo de Bronce._

_Helena: ¡NO! ¡PARA! - exclamó la Diosa de las Guerras Justas, sorprendido a todos. Extrañamente Caronte se mantuvo estático, volteando a la Señora del Santuario, quien lo apuntaba con su lanza. - Dices que obedeces la Autoridad Suprema de los Dioses, y que sólo a ella debes excusas. ¡Pues entonces te digo! ¡Yo soy Atenea, Protectora de la Tierra, Señora del Santuario y Diosa de la Guerra! Te ordeno en el nombre de mi posición en el Consejo de los Doce, que olvides la idea de matar al Santo de Pegaso. _

_Caronte: Claro. - respondió sonriente el Berserker, dejando pálida a la que conocía su macabra manera de pensar. Kryon deseó decir algo, pero una fuerza negra como la noche oprimía demasiado su espíritu. - Si una Diosa del Olimpo me lo ordena, entonces el castigo al hereje no será la muerte. ¡Por las Entrañas de Nyx! - Antes de que ninguno de los allí presentes pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba, una serie de tentáculos nacieron de una base de densa oscuridad recubriendo todo el cuerpo de Kryon, ante la mirada consternada de la reencarnación de Atenea._

Cima del Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Tras un tiempo de inactividad, luego de la humillante derrota de Artemisa, el espacio en derredor del Palacio del Sol y la Luna se distorsionaba para dar paso a varias figuras de magníficas armaduras. Una de ellas, una joven y bella amazona de cabello erizado hacia atrás, con coraza celeste con motivos de color dorado escarlata que evocaban a los ángeles, y un par de alas en la espalda, cargaba en su mano a otra guerrera, que no era otra que Galatea de Mercurio. La infante cuya alba poseía el color de su planeta regente, con dos pequeñas alas en relieve en la espalda junto a otras dos en cada bota, refunfuñaba infantilmente ante la inescrutable guerrera de Urano.

La presencia de aquella mujer que había sometido a la indomable Mensajera del Fin del Mundo, cuyos cabellos mostraban claros signos de haber sido cortados con afiladas cuchillas, hacía que el gigantesco Titán de Saturno que venía detrás perdiera toda importancia. Junto al enorme caballero astral apareció el no menos ostentoso Narciso, cuya alba emulaba a un espejo. Los guerreros se miraron entre sí y luego a Titania, que soltó sin cuidado a la pequeña Mercurio.

Galatea: ¡Estaba jugando! ¡Yo quería jugar más! - gritaba la infante en rabieta.

Narciso: No te preocupes Galatea, Asgard era demasiado aburrida comparada con el juego que tenemos preparado. - aseguró el amanerado astral, logrando calmar a la pequeña.

Titania: No me agrada que hables de lo que has hecho en Asgard como si fuera un simple juego... ¿Acaso habéis olvidado los Caballeros del Interior qué somos? ¡Caballeros Astrales! La necedad de esta mocosa os ha contagiado.

Narciso: ¡Ah, Galatea ha ganado más batallas con su necedad que tú con tu absurdo honor, rojiza! - exclamó con soberbia el regente de Venus antes de que, con endiablada velocidad, Titania atrapara su cuello entre dos katanas gemelas.

Titania: ... Yo no le temo a una niña con poder, Espectro. Yo soy una guerrera, y los guerreros son más que mero poder.

Pese a la aparente tranquilidad de Narciso, en su interior sabía perfectamente que alguien como Titania no bromeaba jamás y que no dudaría en desollarle el pescuezo si sus siguientes palabras, que debían ser de disculpa, la ofendían. Fue en aquel momento donde Saturno decidió actuar; sus ojos brillaron con un cosmos universal, separando a los dos guerreros astrales mediante la manipulación del Espacio y el Tiempo.

Titán: ¡Debería daros vergüenza a los dos! ¡No sabemos que razones han movido a Apolo a mandarnos custodiar el Santuario! ¡Tampoco tenemos certeza de cual es la situación de Caronte! ... Por las barbas de Zeus miraos, parecéis Berserkers actuando así.

Titania: Tienes razón, Titán. - dijo la amazona, enfundando sus espadas. - Actuar bajo la esclavitud de primarios instintos, emociones y sentimientos, sólo es propio de luchadores bárbaros que no merecen el título de guerrero. - miró a Galatea, quien le respondió enseñando la lengua - El por qué de la orden de Apolo no es un problema prioritario...

- Te equivocas, amazona, sí lo es. - contradijo una voz tan fina como la de un ángel, mas a su vez tan cínica como la de un demonio. Los cuatro astrales voltearon y quedaron sorprendidos por aquella presencia. Se trataba de una mujer de un metro setenta de estatura, piel de un suave gris, y corto cabello negro que cubría su frente con algunos mechones rebeldes. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo hipnotizante, y sus blancos dientes contrastaban con la negrura que la acompañaba. Su armadura roja apenas podía ser vista debido a una capa del color del ébano que llegaba a rozar los pies. - El problema que ahora enfrenta mi tío, casi acaba con la vida del renacuajo, aunque afortunadamente para vosotros estaba Enio, Guerrera Astral de Avalon para sacarlo del problema.

La mayoría de los caballeros astrales habían quedado estupefactos, aquella era una deidad antigua descendiente de Ares que era conocida como la Destructora de Ciudades: Enio. Antes de que ninguno de los Campeones de Apolo pudiese decir algo, Galatea se adelantó.

Galatea: Tú no puedes ser Astral porque no eres hermanita de Galatea. - aseguró la Mercurio con prepotencia. - ¡Sólo los hermanitos de Galatea son Astrales!

Enio: ¿Entonces tendré que comerte para convertirme en Astral? - preguntó con cierto sadismo mostrando sus colmillos, aunque pronto cerró los labios con dejadez. - ¡Bah! No valdría la pena arriesgarme a la indigestión por eso.

Titania: ¿Quién es ese renacuajo del que hablas? - preguntó la impasible amazona, ignorando la rabieta de Mercurio que saltaba enrojecida. La palidez de Titán y el malestar de Narciso le indicaban que las noticias de Enio no eran alentadoras.

Enio: ¿El renacuajo? ¿No sabes? - preguntó sorprendida la deidad de las matanzas, como si aquello fuera algo que la amazona debía saber. - Ese muchacho humano que emana tal delicioso odio y deseo de venganza... - inmediatamente, Titania se acercó a la diosa, no amenazante, pero sí preparada para cualquier cosa. El resto miró la escena expectante. - Actualmente está cerrando un viejo trato relacionado con un Santo Blanco de la Corona del Sol en la Esfera de Urano, y me pidió que os avisara.

Sin dudar o hacer más preguntas, Titania corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia su Esfera, seguida por Titán. Narciso sólo se quedó mirando a la Destructora de Ciudades, teniendo a Galatea agarrada de su cuello.

Enio: Te recuerdo, eres el hermano amanerado del renacuajo, el espectro de la Estrella de la Esperanza Perdida, Narciso del Ángel Sin Alas.

Narciso: Vaya, me alegro que de entre todos los enemigos a los que has mutilado, desollado, abusado y cremado, me recuerdes a mí, un humilde e inocente espectro inmortal. - dijo con ironía en su voz el de cabellos castaños - No quisiera contrariar a tan pacífica deidad pero... Sólo hay nueve planetas en el Sistema Solar... - apuntó el de transparente armadura. La hija de Ares sólo río levemente. Mientras se daba la vuelta le bastó un chasquido de dedos para que en su negruzca capa se pudiera ver la imagen de un planeta de superficie amarillenta que sin duda giraba alrededor del Sol.

Enio: Llevo 3000 años creciendo, y mi padre no sabía que obsequio otorgarme. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, desplumado.

Venus se quedó estático por un momento, pues teóricamente si había un nuevo planeta en el Sistema Solar, lo lógico sería que hubiese otro caballero astral. Sin embargo, no era esa la razón de su sorpresa; el planeta Plutón, y todos sus satélites, habían sido destruidos.

Aldea de Pafos, Cinturón de Hipólita

El Cinturón de Hipólita era un campo extenso, tanto como gran parte de la zona occidental del Santuario, era un lugar a su vez aislado, ningún hombre podía entrar. Por otro lado, las mujeres que eran admitidas en el duro entrenamiento, debían aislarse del mismo modo, por lo que Villa Rodorio no podía abastecerlas.

Ellas debían vivir de lo que cosechaban aquellas que fracasaban en el entrenamiento. En pequeñas villas repartidas de forma irregular por el Cinturón de Hipólita, conformadas por chozas construidas sin cimiento alguno. En uno de esos poblados es que luchaba el grupo de Shaina, Geki, Spartan, y los guerreros de Poseidón supervivientes contra un grupo de guerreras con máscara.

La rabia de Shaina era palpable, fácil de sentir en el ambiente. De por sí Geki y Spartan se quedaban estupefactos, pero los marinos eran incapaces de entender como la amazona podía utilizar tal violencia contra las que debían ser compañeras de entrenamiento. Decenas de aquellas aprendices yacían inconscientes por la villa, y en la zona donde ahora combatían, cinco habían caído, con sus máscaras rotas, sangrando por nariz y boca, con heridas casi letales en el estomago.

Cuando un grupo de tres guerreras quisieron someter a Ofiuco, Isaac las congeló con su Aurora Boreal mientras Geki paralizaba a Shaina y Sorrento mantenía a raya a las diez que esperaban para actuar. Dos de este ultimo grupo trataron de golpear a traición a Spartan, quien se mantenía expectante, pero la oportuna intervención de la sirena Tetis salvó la vida del Santo de Plata, quien sonrió en respuesta.

Shaina: ¡Geki! ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Estas infelices que se hicieron un día llamar aspirantes a la caballería, se han vendido a Artemisa! - gritaba la orgullosa, sometida por los fornidos brazos de Geki quien sudaba copiosamente.

- ¿Y no hicisteis eso tú y esos Santos de Bronce, Shaina? ¿No jurasteis lealtad a Artemisa hace menos de una semana? - preguntó una amazona de pelo verde oscuro suelto, a cuyo lado estaba una exactamente igual, aunque de musculatura más predominante.

- Sí... ¿Acaso no nos decías hace años que lo único que importaba era la fuerza? ¿Qué aquel que la tuviera debía imponer su voluntad? ¡Pues Artemisa y Apolo han demostrado ser superiores a esa diosa traidora a la que sigues mostrando lealtad! - aseguraba la gemela de la anterior, de musculatura más notable que su hermana. Su pelo era de un marrón oscuro que evocaba al Otoño.

Isaac: ¡Shaina! ¡No les sigas el juego! ¡Estas mujeres sólo quieren irritarte y lograr que bajes la guardia! - gritaba el general tuerto.

Shaina: Isaac... ¡He aceptado la ayuda de Poseidón y la de los generales marinos por el bien de la Tierra y de Atenea! ¡Pero no consiento que tú y tus compañeros os metáis en este asunto de sedición!

Demostrando por que era conocida como la mujer más fuerte de todo el Santuario, Shaina se liberó de su captor, derrotando, a una velocidad que excedía a la de su rango, a todas y cada una de las aspirantes a caballero, quedando sólo las hermanas, quienes encararon a Ofiuco sin titubeos.

Sangre goteaba de las garras de la imparable Shaina, bañada en la cólera de ver a aquellas aspirantes a caballero, en las que puso toda su confianza cuando decidió entrenarlas luego de la muerte de Saga de Géminis. La Santa de Plata corrió dispuesta a todo, pero entonces apareció Ethel, la Cazadora de Selene.

Ethel;: Quieta, Shaina, esta escoria no es digna de ti. - afirmó la psíquica guerrera de Artemisa. Tanto las gemelas como las amazonas heridas por derredor enmudecieron.

Geki: ¿Qué... Qué... Qué dijo? - tartamudeó el Oso.

Spartan: Es ella... ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! - exclamó el Santo de Brújula para sorpresa de Geki.

Sorrento: Disculpad que me entrometa Santos de Atenea pero... ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó extrañado el General de Sirena.

Spartan: ¡Es Grethel! ¡Grethel, la aspirante a Santa de la Grulla! Recuerdo que era una guerrera muy inteligente que fue despreciada en el Cinturón de Hipólita por sus escasas capacidades físicas. - contaba el Santo de Brújula, llamando la atención de todos. - Se dijo que la muchacha desapareció y no volvió a ser vista en todo el Santuario.

Ethel: Sólo son absurdas mentiras maquinadas por un tiránico Patriarca que ocultaba a una guardia de mediocres y corruptos asesinos. Yo fue rechazada, es cierto, pero no desaparecí, fue asesinada por un salvaje llamado Jagi y acabé en el Hades.

Tetis: ¡Es horrible! ¿Tus propios compañeros te asesinaron? - decía la sirena, consternada.

Shaina: ¿Grethel? ¿Esa niña cuyos padres murieron cerca de Villa Rodorio? Ahora lo recuerdo. Sí, fui yo quien decidió que no fueras entrenada en el Cinturón de Hipólita, eras incapaz de soportar las pruebas... ¡Fracasaste! La caballería no es un juego ni para hombres ni para mujeres, es algo sagrado.

Geki: ¡Shaina! ¿Acaso insinúas qué...?

Shaina: ¡No! No fui yo quien la mandó matar... ¡Siempre creí que simplemente se había marchado! ... Pero debí desconfiar de esos mercenarios.

Ethel: No te preocupes Shaina, merecía la muerte en ese entonces, era débil. - cortó la Cazadora haciendo que todos callaron - Mi descenso al Hades acabó en el Tártaro. Al principio no sabía qué me atrajo a la fosa más profunda del Sub-Mundo, pero pronto lo supe... ¡Yo debía conocer al Maestro Fobos! - exclamó la amazona. Aquella joven no aparentaba locura, parecía muy cuerda en todo lo que decía, y aquello dejó a las aspirantes a la caballería estupefactas, sabían quien era Fobos, el Caballero Astral de las Emociones y los Espíritus, el Señor del Miedo.

- ¡Espere Cazadora Ethel! ¡Fobos de Marte es un Caballero Astral! ¡Siendo guerrera de elite de Artemisa no debió...! - decía una de las gemelas.

Ethel: Él me enseñó a sobreponerme al Hades, gracias a una habilidad que había reprimido por miedo al fracaso. Poseo vastos poderes mentales en detrimento de mis capacidades físicas, pero con eso me bastó para controlar a una de las Cazadoras de Selene en el Olimpo y reclutar a las más grandes amazonas para nuestra causa.

- ¡La Revolución de los Astros! - exclamó una voz que no era sino la de la veloz Ifigenia, que apareció al lado de Ethel. - La rebelión contra la autoridad de los Olímpicos. Esperábamos contar con la colaboración de la guerrera más fuerte de esta generación de Santos, pero cierta mala hierba había aparecido y la presencia de la Comandante Atalanta complicó las cosas.

Ethel: ... Ifigenia es una de las tantas mentes privilegiadas que supieron apreciar la visión del los Caballeros Astrales, me alegró en sobremanera que una guerrera tan eficiente no fuera desperdiciada sirviendo a semejantes mediocres. ¡Los dioses del Olimpo son el pasado, y nosotros somos el presente, y el futuro!

- ¡Capitán Ethel! ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Traicionar a Artemisa? ¿Traicionar a la Diosa de las Amazonas? - preguntó con consternación una de las gemelas, cuya musculatura empezaba a resaltar ante los planes de las Cazadoras.

Ifigenia: ¿Qué ocurre Haruko? ¿Ni siquiera puedes controlar a tu primaria hermana Akiko? - preguntó la de casco de liebre con cierta arrogancia.

La de pelo marrón enfureció ante la provocación de Ifigenia, y aunque en un principio Haruko parecía querer detenerla pero, finalmente, ambas hermanas se lanzaron en contra de la Cazadora con una violencia y destreza que nada tenía que envidiar a la de un caballero. Todos los allí presentes notaron enseguida que la guerrera de Artemisa, que había revelado ser una traidora a su propia diosa, tan solo jugaba con sus enemigas, y aquello aterrorizaba a las demás aprendices.

Tras un intercambio de miradas, Sorrento pidió a Tetis que se uniera a la lucha, pues como guerrero de más alto rango del Ejército de los Mares, conocía la fiereza y el poder que ostentaba la elite de la Orden de la Luna.

Isaac: Sorrento, esta mujer es tan poderosa como un General Marino... ¿Acaso es...?

Sorrento: No Isaac, no es una guerrera astral como Titania de Urano. - respondió cortante el general, recordando la intervención de la temible astral durante la batalla pasada. Una amazona tan temible que pudo asesinar a Krishna de Crisaor sin esfuerzo y que fue tratada por aquel demonio de cínica sonrisa como una igual.

Geki: En anteriores batallas he vislumbrado el Séptimo Sentido pero... Dudo de poder hacerlo nuevamente, y esa guerrera es...

Sorrento: Indudablemente podría alcanzar velocidades cercanas a la de la luz, Santo del Oso.

La conversación entre los guerreros fue cortada cuando, mediante una veloz tanda de puñetazos, Ifigenia lanzó contra el suelo a sus adversarias. Las gemelas vieron sus máscaras rotas y quedaron semi-inconscientes, mientras que Tetis aguantaba sobre una rodilla con el casco destrozado y sangrando por la mejilla. Fue entonces que Shaina se unió a la lucha, elevando su cosmos como en su anterior batalla contra Gyste, logrando acertar varios golpes en las piernas de su enemiga.

Ifigenia: ¡Ja! ¿Tú eres la amazona más poderosa de esta era, Ofiuco? No creas que por unos golpes en las piernas hará que me vuelva más lenta... ¡Yo soy Ifigenia, Cazadora de Liebre ! ¡Soy más rápida que cualquiera de vosotros pues poseo el Séptimo Sentido!

El cosmos del color de la Luna se incendió hasta empujar a la amazona de Ofiuco varios metros lejos, aunque sin perder el equilibrio. Tetis, que predijo cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Ifigenia, se interpuso tratando de golpearla pero la Cazadora simplemente dio varias vueltas alrededor de la sirena, golpeándola con violencia y precisión.

Tetis: ¡Argh! ¡Trampa de...! - gritó la guerrera de Poseidón, mas su ataque fue detenido por una fugaz patada alta que rasgó su escama por la mitad, destruyéndola. Sabiendo de que la voluntad de su enemiga impediría que cediera a su clara derrota, Ifigenia decidió apostar sobre seguro.

El arco y flechas de pura luz, sólo propio de las 32 guerreras elite de la diosa Artemisa, se formaron en las manos de la guerrera veloz. La que había traicionado a su diosa apuntó a la desvalida sirena pero, al disparar la saeta energética, esta fue atrapada por Shaina. El brazo de Ofiuco sangraba abundantemente, pero a la guerrera de Atenea no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquélla que había corrompido a las aspirantes a la caballería. Con rapidez lumínica, Serpentario atravesó con el arma de luz el pecho de la amazona de Artemisa hasta saber que había alcanzado su corazón.

Ifigenia: ¡Maldita amazona! - gritó furibunda. La ira de la Cazadora de Selene fue suficiente como para hacer fluir toda la perfección del Séptimo Sentido, golpeando certeramente, destrozando el estómago de Shaina, aunque pretendía arrancarle el corazón, pero la intervención de Geki lo impidió.

Geki: ¡Shaina! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con preocupación el Santo de Oso, viendo a la armadura de Serpentario prácticamente hecha pedazos.

Isaac: Esa mujer, está... ¡Masacrando a los Santos de Atenea y a Tetis! No creía que guerreros de otros dioses pudieran ser incluso tan poderosos como los Caballeros de Oro de la Orden de Atenea... ¡Pensaba que era el límite! - exclamó el guerrero de hielo.

Sorrento: Únete a la batalla Isaac, sé que no es honorable pero, la elite de las guerreras de Artemisa no deben ser subestimadas.

Isaac: No es honorable, y tampoco justo, pero entiendo tu posición. ¿Por qué no..?

Sorrento: Trato de impedir que esa guerrera, Grethel, Ethel o como se llame, utilice sus poderes mentales. Con mi flauta emito ondas especiales que la bloquean pero debo concentrarme para ello, no podría pelear al mismo tiempo. - asegura el general al observar a Ethel, soberbia, levitando desde un lugar donde podía observar toda la batalla.

Por su parte, Spartan también estaba alejado del combate, ya que su intención era parecida a la de Sorrento. La diferencia en la estrategia del Santo de la Brújula era que él esperaba vencerla usando todo su potencial psiónico, herencia del pueblo de los Mu que, generaciones atrás, se mezcló con sus antecesores. Pese a todo, el ateniense descubrió enseguida que las capacidades psíquicas de Ethel, ex-aspirante a la armadura de la Grilla, se equiparaban a las del fallecido Mu de Aries.

En medio de la batalla, tanto Shaina como Tetis, ambas con grandes heridas pero manteniéndose firmes, vieron como Ifigenia sometía a Geki de Oso con facilidad. La Cazadora de Selene se había subido a los hombros del guerrero de armadura de bronce pocos segundos después de haberlos rasgado con sus patadas cortantes. Aprovechando la ventajosa posición, la guerrera lanzó todos los golpes que pudo a la velocidad de la luz contra la cabeza del guerrero, sin desperdiciar ni un poco de su potencia, logrando paralizar la mente de Geki por unos instantes. Con un sadismo no disimulado, la joven golpeó las heridas de Oso, que soltó un grito desgarrador, previo a que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera a chorros. Para terminar su precisa y fatal obra, Ifigenia dio una voltereta hacia atrás para preparar una violenta patada que hizo polvo la coraza de bronce, además de romperle las cosquillas al caballero y enviarlo a los pies de las Santas de Plata.

Ifigenia: ¡Nadie podrá detenerme, soy la elite de entre las amazonas! ¡Un bárbaro como ese Santo de Bronce es menos que una vulgar rata! - aseguraba la arrogante. Su presuntuosa exclamación quedó cortada ante el estallido de su casco partido. Geki había logrado acertar un golpe y la sangre que corría por la frente de la Cazadora lo corroboraba. - ¿Sangre? ¡Un apestoso bárbaro me ha herido! ¡Lo pagarás...!

Isaac: ¡Aurora Boreal!

El poderoso ataque congelante del general marino logró sorprender a la Cazadora, quien tardó demasiado en darse cuenta del objetivo del ken del brillo de una Aurora Boreal, sus piernas. Ahora la veloz Liebre estaba paralizada y a merced de sus adversarios. Tetis e Isaac hicieron ademán de querer devolver a la guerrera todos sus golpes pero entonces Shaina se interpuso, quería ocuparse de aquel asunto personalmente.

Shaina: Ahora tu velocidad no será una ventaja, estamos igualadas, Ifigenia de Liebre. - dijo la fría Santa de Ofiuco. Kraken, que había entendido el lenguaje gestual de su aliada, lanzó un viento helado que paralizó sus piernas.

Liebre tensó su mandíbula pero mantuvo en su mirada el orgullo y la presunción que mostró desde el inicio del combate. La mujer que había traicionado a su diosa quiso golpear a Shaina pero esta última demostró su superioridad física al atacar exactamente contra el puño de su enemiga, rompiéndole el brazo. La soberbia amazona no se rendía y trató de ganar ventaja con un gancho alto pero Ofiuco supo aprovechar su guardia baja lanzando una tanda de golpes a velocidades infinitamente superiores al sonido, acariciando la de la luz.

Una vez Shaina vio a su enemiga gravemente herida, sangrando por la boca hasta teñir su armadura ónice, que pese a todo permanecía intacta, se dio cuenta de lo inútil de continuar la pelea y dio la vuelta, parecía haber decidido perdonarle la vida pero, sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, sonrió tras su máscara. Predecible como una máquina, la Cazadora de Selene había sacado su arco nuevamente y pretendía disparar una última flecha, que la italiana esquivó para luego derribar a su enemiga

La victoria fue saboreada por Shaina pero pronto ese sabor se volvió agrio cuando se percató de que la flecha perdida lanzada por Ifigenia se había convertido en cien centellas tan veloces como la luz. Ofiuco, por inercia y sin pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a detener las saetas, usando sus Garras Trueno paró algunas, pero el resto amenazaba con segar las vidas de todos los allí presentes, y fue entonces que todas las flechas se detuvieron y explotaron en polvo de estrellas. Desde lo lejos, Spartan, sonriente, asentía, y Ofiuco fue a ayudar a sus compañeros malheridos.

Haruko: ¿Por qué lo ha hecho, Shaina de Ofiuco? - preguntó la dolorida aspirante a amazona, sorprendida al igual que sus compañeras. Akiko, por su parte, simplemente cuestionó con la mirada, demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar haber sido salvada por sus enemigos.

Shaina: En aquel momento recordé...

Ethel: ¿Recordaste como se esforzaban estas débiles inmundas par lograr a ser nada en el entrenamiento? ¿Acaso piensas que están a la altura de seres como tú y como yo? ¡¡SHAINA!!

Shaina: ... Recordé que la fe que tuve en ellas no nació sólo de mi... ¡Incluso cuando servía a Arles algunas de las que hoy ves aquí retaban mi modo de pensar! Aunque hoy se hayan convertido en enemigas un día su espíritu me remidió y había olvidado eso...

Akiko: Es ilógico, los enemigos son enemigo y eso no cambia, sea cual fuere el pasado, hoy éramos enemigos. - murmuró la de pelo castaño, a lo que su hermana refutó de forma enérgica.

Haruko: ¡Basta, hermana! Juramos lealtad a Artemisa creyendo en las promesas de las capitanes Ethel, Ifigenia y Brianna... ¡Atenea nos había traicionado! ... Pero no tenemos derecho a renegar del noble acto de Shaina... ¡Ella fue nuestra maestra!

Shaina: No quiero parecer una heroína ni nada por el estilo al salvar a mis enemigas. - advirtió Ofiuco de pronto - Pero esta Guerra Santa... No tiene sentido. - dijo la Santa de Plata con pesar.

Tetis: Creo que te entiendo, Shaina. Si lo que las Cazadoras de Selene dicen es cierto, entonces los Caballeros Astrales no están siguiendo las órdenes de Apolo. ¡Esto no es una Guerra Sagrada!

Las aspirantes se miraron entre ellas, asintiendo. Isaac, a la derecha del general Sorrento, veía como su compañero de armas sonreía ante la nueva situación, aunque sin perder la preocupación en los ojos del joven flautista, En verdad el temor a lo impredecible estaba dentro de todos, pues no se enfrentaban a un dios y sus guerreros, sino a algo que aspiraba a ser la más grande batalla. La oscura Filiomaquia llegó al corazón de Sirena, helando su alma.

Ethel: ¿Entonces os estáis aliando contra mí? - preguntó la psíquica. Todas las aspirantes, junto a Shaina, Tetis y la gemelas se pusieron frente a ella, así como Isaac de Kraken. Sorpresivamente Spartan se teletransportó hasta quedar al frente, encarando directamente a la Cazadora de Selene.

Spartan: La superioridad numérica es indiscutible... Grethel, atiende a las consecuencias de tus actos, no caigas en la locura de los Caballeros Astrales.

La poderosa psíquica vio a sus enemigos con soberbia: Quince aspirantes a la caballería, dos Santos de Plata, un Santo de Bronce malherido, dos Generales Marinos y una Sirena; sonrió. Con la paciencia y gracia de una diosa, apuntó lentamente a sus enemigos con un dedo extendido.

Spartan: No puedes hablar en serio, Grethel. ¡Mis poderes psíquicos...! - intentó decir Brújula, pero el ataque de la Cazadora de Selene se lo impidió; un haz de luz platinada que golpeó su pecho rompiendo la barrera psiónica que había formado para protegerse y arrasando con gran facilidad su Ropaje de Plata. El valiente psíquico salió por las aires atravesando varias de las casas del poblado fantasma.

Ethel: ... Uno menos... Sólo quedan cinco... - murmuró con presuntuosa sonrisa Todos quedaron paralizados ante tamaña demostración de poder, pero las aspirantes fueron las primeras en alzar sus puños, heridas en orgullo al no ser tomadas en cuenta por Ethel. - Os demostraré cual es el verdadero poder... ¡Especialmente a ti, Shaina! ¡Cuando pruebes esta cosmo-energía te darás cuenta de tu error al mezclarte con esa escoria!

Shaina: Eso tendrás que demostrármelo... Grethel. - respondió la orgullosa permitiendo que su cosmos surgiera en forma eléctrica - Tu palabrería no vencerá la voluntad de los... ¡SANTOS DE ATENEA!

Sorrento: Ni la de los Generales Marinos. - apuntó Sirena, que junto a Tetis e Isaac, por fin se unía a la batalla.

Esfera de Urano, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

El mundo de bolsillo creado por Cronos en referencia a Urano, su propio padre, al que había derrocado él mismo, evocaba la idea de lo que muchos verían como un auténtico paraíso celestial. Las nubes eran la única superficie y de ellas surgían pilares y otros elementos geométricos como columnas y similares, los cuales poseían un bello color platino con misteriosos símbolos místicos de brillo solar. En medio de aquel cielo, se encontraba un templo de corte griego tan inmenso en sí como el Santuario de Atenea, o eso llegaba a parecer a primera vista.

Los ojos de la disciplinada amazona astral no pudieron sino apreciar la belleza del inmutable cielo de su Esfera, decorado con pequeñas islas flotantes repletas de vegetación, tan vivas que no se podía sentir el menor rastro de muerte en ellas.

Frente a Titania, una escalera tan larga como la que hubiera en la más inmensa pirámide de Egipto, se presentaba con un mármol sin precedentes, que dejaba salir de sí mismo una luz misteriosa, mas no cegadora. El templo que coronaba su mundo, aunque fundamentado en la arquitectura greco-latina, poseía un aire a palacio medieval, con rasgos entre el Barroco y el Renacimiento. Aquella mezcolanza de artes evocaba la soberbia pretensión del Padre de Todos los Dioses, Urano, de regir el Universo eternamente.

- Fraülein Titania. Es un placer volver a verla, siempre esperé que vuestra mortalidad no impidiera un reencuentro. - dijo una voz dura y autoritaria, firme como la del más aguerrido guerrero y líder.

- Ah, no seas tan fatalista, hermana. Lady Titania Recuerda que debemos ser corteses con la hermana de nuestro Dios de la Oscuridad. - apuntó una voz más impetuosa y liberada de toda reverencia.

Titania: Infestan la Esfera de Urano con su hedor, y son ncapaces de controlar sus lenguas bífidas parar mermar su inmunda existencia - murmuró la astral mientras, con los ojos cerrados, elevaba su aura y sacaba a relucir un aura ondulada con huecos de formas delirantes en el filo, de tal forma que el daño que pudiera causar se intensificara hasta el peor de los tormentos.

Las dos recién aparecidas estaban cubiertas por la característica túnica oscura de los espectros, aunque el negror de sus capuchas destacaban, en una, un cabello incendiado, y un destellante monóculo en la otra. El aura de aquellas dos mujeres era atemorizante, como si llamaran al pesar y a la penitencia.

Titania: Sin duda sois las Erinias, los inmundos deshechos del Hades. - afirmó la amazona, apuntando a las hermanas con su arma.

- ¿Deshechos? ¡Je! ¡Eres una insolente!

Actuando tal y como Urano esperaba, la de cabellos de fuego se lanzó cual bólido en su contra, dejando en la pulcra escalera una estela de fuegos que no llegó a marcar la superficie de estas. La impetuosa, vio su puño parado frente a lo que parecía una montaña, pero que no era sino Titán de Saturno. El gigante estaba dispuesto a decir algo imponente, estaba en la situación ideal APRA dejar clara su superioridad física y cósmica, pero algo lo impidió.

Galatea: ¡Ah, ya no molestes! ¡Eres mala, mala, no te quiero! ¡No te quiero de hermanita! ¡No te dejo ser astral! ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Los gritos de Galatea, que daba vueltas a velocidad súper lumínica y que saltaba de forma escandalosa, hacía que la presencia del gigantesco Saturno se perdiera. Con reflejos sobrehumanos, la guerrera de Urano paró a la niña Mercurio con su pie, la infante ejerció fuerza pero en cuanto Urano cortó el aire con su sable, quedó paralizada.

Narciso: Vaya Enio-Sama... ¿Son vuestras amigas? ¿Han venido a tomar el té con nosotros? Perdonad las hilarantes hipótesis pero la curiosidad me mata. - bromeó el Ángel Sin Alas.

Enio: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero es una vil mentira, yo lo maté, así que sé todo lo curioso que seas Desplumado. - dijo la diosa de las matanzas con una sutil sonrisa, mas con sus fatales ojos, que eran mensajeros de muerte y desolación.

Galatea: ¡¡Galatea no sabe mal!! ¡La diosa mala dice que Galatea causa indigestión! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es una mentirosa!

- Que necedades sueltas, pobre criatura inferior. - dijo con lástima la Erinia de pelo flamígero. - No sé como sepas pero tus gritos ya afectan mis oídos y si no callas...

Galatea: ¡Tú no me mandas porque eres fea! ¡Fea, Fea, Fea! - gritaba la infantil señalando a la Erinia con el dedo y enseñando la lengua.

- ¿Fea? .- repitió la deidad del Averno. - ¡No más que tú! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

La diosa infernal y la astral peleaban verbalmente para vergüenza de Titán, indiferencia de Titania, y diversión de Narciso. De repente Urano enfundó su sable y sacó una especie de lanza de amenazante punta, y con esa nueva arma golpeó el suelo provocando un temblor que precedió a un silencio absolto.

Titania: Vuestra discusión es una ofensa a este lugar, antes de volver a abrir la boca siquiera para respirar, os aconsejo que desaparezcáis de la Esfera de Urano.

Tanto Galatea como la Erinia enmudecieron ante la amenazante silueta de Titania, que parecía a punto de lanzarlas al Tártaro a patadas. De pronto, la deidad hermana de la Erinia de cabellos llameantes llamó la atención de la pequeña astral, pero un cosmos sobrenatural hizo que todo perdiera importancia para todos los allí presentes, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde parecía acabar la escalinata del templo.

- ¿Qué pasa hermana? - preguntó con preocupación la Erinia de pelo infernal. - ¿Tisífone?

Tisífone: Cálmate Megera, no has de temer a nuestro Dios.

Titania: ¿Vuestro Dios? ¿Hades está en la Esfera Urano? - preguntó la amazona con entendible precaución.

Enio: La Esfera de Plutón... - murmuró la hija de Ares con una fascinación no disimulada - Nunca creí las leyendas que hablaban de un mundo oscuro que consumía todo el sufrimiento de la Humanidad. Sin duda esta es una obra de Cronos... Tanta maldad... Es como un segundo cumpleaños.

Titán: ¿Qué hace la Esfera Plutón aquí? ¿Acaso Caronte está ahí dentro? - preguntaba el gigante con desconfianza.

Narciso: Me pregunto si Cronos pensó alguna vez que sus Nueve Mundos acabarían siendo los vehículos de unos cuantos seres humanos.

Enio: Es curioso, pensaba que Zeus la había destruido.

Titania: ¿¿ZEUS!! - exclamó la de pelo celeste abriendo grandemente los ojos. Su desconcierto no era algo extraño en aquel lugar, pues ante la mención del Rey de los Dioses todos perdieron toda capacidad de habla.

La veloz Titania no pudo llegar a dar un solo paso pues una fuerza tremenda se impuso a que cualquiera se acercara a la Esfera Plutón, que cubría la entrada al templo en lo alto de las escaleras. La energía purpúrea se concentraba en llamas y sombras, cimbrando los cimientos del templo, de modo que Galatea acabó rodando hacia abajo. La niña, por instinto puro, se agarró de la pierna del gigante Saturno, aunque eso no la alejaba de la abrumadora fuerza desatada. La única que disfrutaba aquellos era Enio, que era protegida por su aura sombría del cosmos, indudablemente divino, que estaba naciendo.

Protegiéndose con sus brazos en cruz, Titania pudo ver una mínima parte de la figura llameante que parecía estar formándose en el interior de la Esfera Plutón. La sonrisa de Narciso estaba tan marcada como la de Enio, pues él era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría, y disfrutaba al saber como habían marchado los acontecimientos tal como habían planeado.

Poco a poco lo que antes era una inmensa dimensión de bolsillo se fue comprimiendo hasta un tamaño humano, llegándose a ver dos imponentes brazos cubiertos por una armadura negra como el ébano con motivos plateados. Las garras eran rojas como la sangre, y la coraza, que poco a poco empezaba a mostrarse tras la compresión de toda la tiniebla de la Esfera Plutón, que entraba en su cuerpo para unirse a su aura divina, era idéntica a la sapuri de Hades, aunque sin alas y con una distinta dualidad de colores: Negro y plata.

Poseía una sonrisa atrevida, cínica, y, profundamente, dotada de una poderosa irreverencia que evocaba a la soberbia. Sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve en contraste con su aura y armadura. Finalmente, sus ojos, abiertos medianamente, eran como dos soles alumbrando toda la Esfera Urano.

Tisífone: Al fin habéis ascendido, Señor de las Tinieblas, vuestra fiel Heraldo os saluda. - dijo la del monóculo, arrodillándose con sumo respeto al ser de inigualable cosmos. Su capucha se echó para atrás, dejando ver un bello cabello rojo oscuro recogido en una larga coleta que se perdía en sus túnicas, pero que poseía mechones rebeldes por sobre las orejas. Megera imitó a su hermana, mostrando su corto, pero abundante en el rostro, cabello de fuego.

El irreverente dios sólo pasó entre sus auto-proclamadas heraldos con la vista puesta en los caballeros astrales, que estaban expectantes, incluso Enio, cuya mirada denotaba bastante interés sobre aquella deidad. Galatea estaba callada y Narciso asombrado en cierto modo. Pero los más sorprendidos eran Titán y Titania, y esta última, con su incomparable orgullo, no lo demostró al tener frente a frente al de ojos dorados, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Titania: ¿Caronte? - preguntó dudosa, a la que el dios asintió.

Torre del Vino y la Libertad, Gran Ciudadela del Fanes

En lo alto de una inmensa torre circular en el centro de una ciudadela de misma estructura geométrica, Dioniso pensaba en lo irónico de su palacio, una torre desde la cual se podía ver y controlar todos los alrededores y que, sin embargo, debía representar la libertad del individuo. Tan curiosa ironía permitía que el dios de nobles vestimentas sonriera mientras sus finos dedos acariciaban la piedra rojiza que constituía toda la edificación.

Sus ojos observaban cada centímetro de la Ciudadela del Festejo y la Vegetación, donde sus habitantes, ninfas y sátiros en su mayoría, disfrutaban de una eterna y agradable fiesta sin que nadie se lo impidiera, siquiera sus propias responsabilidades divinas. Una noche mágica amparaba la libertad de aquel paraíso donde Dionisio era reverenciado como dios omnisciente, pues aquella parte del Cielo Empíreo le correspondía sólo a él, el Príncipe del Olimpo, el más digno de entre la Nobleza Olímpica.

- Hermano, Dioniso. - saludó una voz suave. El Dios del Vino no tuvo siquiera que voltearse para saber que se trataba de la reencarnación de Atenea, Saori Kido. Una mueca entre la risa y el malestar llegó a su rostro al recordar como su padre simplemente apareció con aquella joven de cabellos lila en brazos y le ordenó que la cuidara, poco antes de desaparecer. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntarse que hacía Zeus vivo luego de la terrible batalla que habían sostenido poco tiempo atrás contra El Destructor.

Dioniso: Atenea, es un placer ver que estás recuperada. - dijo con sinceridad mientras daba la vuelta para saludar a su hermana - Aunque aún es necesario que reposes, el Caos que hay en tu cuerpo es lo opuesto a la Quintaesencia que nos otorga el poder divino, si no lo expulsamos...

Saori: Agradezco tu preocupación pero... Mis Santos están en peligro de muerte, ya Shiryu ha caído, y no puedo permitir que...

- ¿Otro Santo de Atenea en el Death Note de mi querido hijo adoptivo? - Dioniso se puso inmediatamente frente a Atenea formando con su Icor una brillante espada carmesí. - ¡Oh, Gran Voluntad! ¿Por qué mis hermanos son tan violentos conmigo? ¿Es mi destino ser tan... Feliz?

La mente del avatar de Atenea reaccionó ante la teatral voz, recordando a uno de sus más temibles enemigos. Un cosmos rojo como la sangre mostraba una silueta humanoide de más de dos metros de altura. Al tomar física, Dioniso carraspeó ante el ser de capa negra, prácticamente viviente que llegaba a ennegrecer el suelo como una sombra sin fin, y con un casco rojizo como su aura. Al quitarse el yelmo, Saori pronunció el nombre del recién llegado.

Saori: Ares... Deberías avergonzarte de haber logrado que un ser humano sea consumido por un odio tan intenso. Sin embargo te enorgulleces de tu obra como veo en tu rostro sonriente... ¿Dónde está tu lealtad, hermano?

Ares: Tienes razón hermana, estoy avergonzado de mi ahijado... Tanto odio, tanta crueldad, tanto sufrimiento... Y la estuvo reprimiéndolo durante milenios, convirtiéndose en un Campeón de los Dioses. Ah, pero la vergüenza ya se me pasó al saber que uno de tus Santos fue asesinado por él, realmente me siento orgulloso. Respecto a mi lealtad... Creo que la perdí junto al sonajero cuando era un infante, en las guerras uno debe librarse del lastre.

Saori: ¿Te llena de orgullo forjar a un demonio? - preguntó sorprendida la diosa de las Guerras Justas..

Ares: Los padres somos así, nos alegran los logros de nuestros hijos. Si tuvieras lo sabrías... ¿Quieres saberlo?

Dioniso, cansado de las insolencias del irreverente Dios de la Guerra, lanzó una estocada hasta acariciar la nuez de su cuello, pero Ares sólo sonreía divertido ante la amenaza de su hermano menor.

Dioniso: Incluso siendo un dios, no se te está permitido ofender a una miembro del Consejo de los Doce.

Saori: Espera Dioniso, no es necesaria la violencia. Presiento que pese a su teatralidad mi hermano no se ha aparecido en este lugar sin motivo. - apuntó la diosa de la Sabiduría.

Ares: Qué suspicaz resulta ser la Diosa de la Sabiduría. - comentó el hijo de Hera. El de cabellos vino deshizo su arma y se colocó a la derecha de Saori, quien sostenía Niké con firmeza sin amedrentarse ante el Dios de la Guerra. - He venido a decirte, Atenea, que ya no es necesario que regreses al Santuario, nuestro padre se ha ocupado de Apolo.

--

Recordad el capítulo 26, donde Caronte empieza a transformarse ligeramente. Se trata del Modo Berserk que todos los Berserkers (52 en la Antigüedad) poseen. En esta transformación su piel se endurece, se vuelven más rápidos, fuertes y adquieren un instinto animal que excede a los sentidos humanos.

Jagi era ese gigante "tan inteligente" que enfrentó a Marin mientras esta iba hacia Star Hill durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas.

Villa Rodorio es un pueblo cercano al Santuario, por mi parte predispongo que suministraba a los Santos de víveres. Es el pueblo donde Seika estuvo una vez perdió la memoria.

Las Cazadoras de Selene están protegidas por las 28 Constelaciones Chinas. Ifigenia representa a la constelación Kui. Ifigenia posee las cualidades de la Liebre, un animal del Zodíaco Chino, que se traducen una alta velocidad. (¿Rebuscado, cierto?)

_**Notas del Autor:**_

_Saludos nuevamente. Aquí vengo trayendo un capítulo de transición aunque, sin continuar las batallas divinas de los anteriores, no está exento de acción. Por fin sabemos que Shaina y compañía no se habían perdido en las corrientes del tiempo sino que siguen batallando, y notan, sin conocer el fatal plan de Caronte, que esta batalla ha perdido todo sentido o que, más bien, nunca lo tuvo realmente pero lucharan, ya sea por Atenea, por Poseidón, por Artemisa pero, finalmente, por la Tierra y el Cielo, contra un hombre que, al parecer, ha logrado convertirse en un dios. ¿Curioso final? ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Será cierto que Apolo murió? ¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser un hombre que se ha convertido en un dios? Algunas de estas preguntas se responderán en... El capítulo 31, pero en el 30 también esperan grandes sorpresas. Recordad lo de siempre: Críticas, sugerencias y opiniones a: _


	31. La Comandante de los Caballeros Astrales

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 30**

"¡Gaia! La Comandante de los Caballeros Astrales"

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Palacio del Soberano Celeste, Esfera de Urano

Cuentan los más antiguos mitos que cuando Cronos, el más joven y astuto de los legendarios titanes, derrocó a su omnipotente padre, Urano, la sangre que cayó fecundó a la Tierra misma, naciendo la bella Afrodita, la despreciable raza de los gigantes y... Las encarnaciones de la venganza en su lado más tenebroso: Las Erinias. Estas eran tres deidades tan antiguas, que nunca estuvieron estrictamente a las órdenes de ningún olímpico, aunque pronto congeniaron con el frío e imparcial Hades, por lo que acabaron siendo conocidas como las heraldos del Rey del Inframundo.

La derrota de su Maestro enardeció a Tisífone, sin duda la más leal al Emperador de las Tinieblas. Ella castigaba los delitos de sangre y para ello tenía un demoníaco látigo de fuego con el que fustigaba a sus víctimas con violencia sin igual. Megera, con sus artes seductoras, se ocupaba de quienes cometían infidelidad. Dos deidades terribles y diabólicas, pero no era conveniente cegarse ante la crueldad de las verdugos del Hades, pues aun quedaba Alecto. La menor de las hermanas tenía la apariencia constante de una adolescente, pero en su rostro estaba la frialdad de una máquina perfecta, guiada por la razón más pura, y tal vez aquello hacía que su maldad fuese aun más temida; ella atormentaba a quienes incurrían en delitos morales.

Alecto, de rostro cenizo con cabello corto azulado, miraba inescrutable como la Esfera Plutón se rehacía en el medio de aquella sala. Las Erinias lo habían preparado todo según su nuevo Señor les había dicho. Localizar aquellos minerales en tan poco tiempo, una semana, y sin que el Olimpo se percatara, había sido una dura tarea, pero la preparación del lugar y el recitar aquellos conjuros había sido el peor tormento, pues sus propias vidas inmortales se tambalearon ante la magia tan antigua que habían usado.

Megera: Cuando pienso que se enfrentó al barbudo siento que mi pelo se apaga. - murmuró de pronto la joven de cabello llameante.

Tisífone: Cuida tus palabras, hermana. Así estemos en una dimensión creada por el mismísimo Cronos, Zeus es omnisciente y...

Alecto: Enfrentarse a Zeus no es lo que importa, sólo haber sobrevivido es lo que le hace grande. - apuntó la más joven, en apariencia, de las tres hermanas. - _"Quien al Rey ha sobrevivido una vez, mil veces triunfará sobre el Cielo y la Tierra, y a mil ángeles cortará las alas antes de alzarse por sobre sus orígenes, antes de cabalgar sobre el esperado final..."_

Megera: Me acuerdo cuando esas palabras fueron escritas con la sangre de nuestro padre... ¡En nuestra cuna! Oh, Gran Voluntad, si tales palabras aplastaron a Cronos... ¿Qué no harán con un viejo pícaro con ínfulas de omnipotente?

Tisífone carraspeó; Alecto era la razón, Megera era lo contrario, la profetisa que nunca vio el futuro, pero que lo leyó escrita con la sangre del Padre de Todos los Dioses., el Rey de los Cielos, el Primer Soberano, Urano. En dicha escritura se relataba la Titanomaquia, la Gigantomaquia, la Filiomaquia y... Los Tres Juicios, la última Guerra Santa.

Alecto: Parece que está contento. - comentó la Erinia de cabello en punta. La Esfera de Plutón volvía a un estado estable, lo que hizo que Megera aplaudiera y que el rostro de Tisífone se iluminara, aunque sin permitir que sonrisa alguna se formara. - No comprendo como un sabio puede cometer tantos errores sólo por el sentimental deseo de salvar a una de sus crías. Pudiendo destruirlo átomo a átomo, Zeus destruyó con Cael una de las obras de su padre... ¿Quizá sabiendo que cuando estallan, las Esferas consumen todo el espacio que los rodea para surgir nuevamente de la nada?

Megera: El barbudo olvida lo que de verdad importa cuando su hija está en peligro. ¡Sentimientos hermana! Nunca los entenderás. - aseguró la jovial vengadora. Alecto resopló, aburrida.

Tisífone: Ahora que nuestro Señor ya se está alimentando de la Esfera Plutón, su conversión en un Dios Astral está asegurada. Sólo queda librarlo de su debilidad como mortal... Su odio desmesurado debe ser expulsado de su cuerpo, de su alma, y sobretodo de su mente.

Alecto: Eso tiene sentido. ¿No fue en eso en lo que pensó cuando aceptó nuestras exigencias? Sabía que nuestro don es el de moldear los sentimientos, las emociones y los recuerdos, de modo que podemos atormentar a quienes han cometido crímenes y no han sido castigados.

Megera: Suena irónico que usemos ese don para alguien que siente tanto odio. ¿Verdad? Es por eso que se lo sacaremos, y lo fundiremos con su coraza... ¡Apeiron!

Megera fue la primera, y Tisífone la siguió, esperanzada no sólo en el cumplimiento del final de la profecía de su padre, sino en la promesa de que recibirían la cabeza de la asesina de su Emperador. Sólo Alecto permaneció algo alejada, oyendo el arcano lenguaje que manejaban sus hermanas. Ellas le ofrecieron su habilidad y servidumbre a cambio de venganza y justicia, pero su petición era distinta, así como su ofrenda.

Alecto: Demasiado nos has dado para que ahora te fallemos. - murmuró la aparentemente racional Erinia. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz casi imperceptible al observar a un hombre rubio encadenado al fondo de la sala. Mas sus ojos giraron a un arma que guardaba entre su negra túnica, una espada que había sacado del mismo Elíseo.

Bosque Santo de los Ángeles Caídos

Admeto, bendecido o maldito por el don de la profecía, quedó sin palabras,ante algo que ya sabía, pero para lo que nunca tuvo respuesta. ¿Habría matado Dafne a Artemisa? Los posibilidades eran tan remotas que el ángel de la Compasión permitió que su corazón albergara esperanza. Su raciocinio le impedía creer las palabras de la Comandante de los Caballeros Astrales, pero estaba seguro que Touma no se pararía a pensarlo.

Su aura relampagueaba hasta quemar los alrededores, su mirada apuntaba a los ojos fríos de la ninfa, y sus puños se cerraban con sed de venganza. No pasó mucho tiempo entre el mayor estallido cósmico que sintiera el ex-ángel y el momento en que decidió pasar al ataque. La de cabello castaño rechazó con su cosmos los rayos y frenó el puño con una mano para, con el otro, tratar de romperle el brazo al recién nombrado Pájaro Celestial.

Viendo en seguida la dureza de su alba, el hermano de Marin quiso ir a por el cuello de su rival, sobre la que descargaba todo su odio con relámpagos púrpuras. La sorpresa fue colosal al ver que su ataque no servía de nada, y que incluso golpearla sólo le provocó un dolor indecible.

El contraataque de Dafne levantó intensos vendavales de viento, de la fuerza suficiente como arrancar todo el bosque de la superficie y aniquilarlo en los cielos, mas una fuerza desconocida protegía a cada árbol del lugar. Una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre el Santo que, entre sorprendido y furioso, notaba que su Ropaje lo protegía. La astral pronto comprendió que la armadura del antiguo siervo de Artemisa no era tan vulnerable como las glorias, de modo que, sin dudarlo, soltó una patada que encarnó la potencia de un terremoto de escala ocho.

Admeto quedó sin palabras ante la velocidad con que el cuerpo de su reciente aliado cruzó medio bosque. Nuevamente los árboles no se movieron y en aquel momento el ángel de la Compasión se dio cuenta del por qué. Aquella información le heló la sangre pero no pudo actuar en consecuencia cuando una lluvia de lanzas fueron lanzadas contra Dafne, ninguna dio en el blanco.

Touma: Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste Artemisa, maldita guerrera astral. - aseguró un furioso Santo. - ¿Crees que he fallado? ¡Será mejor que me digas donde está la diosa de la Luna porque no creo que la hayas podido matar!

Dafne: Tus amenazas no me afectan en lo absoluto. Nunca podrás matarme con tu absurda ira de hipócrita. - Touma carraspeó - Traicionaste a Artemisa y la arrastraste a tu lado... ¿Ahora me culpas a mí de que haya cumplido con mi deber? ¿¡Qué clase de moral es esa!?

Touma: ¡MUERE! ¡Relámpago Divino! - exclamó con rabia el hermano de Marin. Su grito no le pedía nada a los rayos que emanaron de su cosmo. En apariencia, el ataque había fallado, pero en realidad... Tanto la electricidad como las lanzas no estaban ahí por casualidad, y eso ya lo había entendido la ninfa cuando se sintió inmersa en la prisión energética que su enemigo había formado.

Maldiciendo su soberbia al no prever la estrategia de su adversario, Dafne elaboró enseguida un contraataque poniendo sus manos apuntando al suelo. Las raíces ocultas bajo la superficie ascendieron y fueron consumidas por el cuerpo de la de hombreras de hoja. La preparación de su ataque no había acabado cuando Touma ascendió al cielo de un salto y bajó cual relámpago, literalmente. La comandante, viendo que su ken aun no se había cargado decidió usar su otro puño, pensando en qué poder triunfaría: ¿La Tierra o el Cielo?

El silencio sustituyó al sonido de los relámpagos y el puño de la ninfa chocando entre sí. Por un momento, ambos rivales estuvieron en completo equilibrio, en igualdad de fuerzas y condiciones, pero entonces llegó el momento en que uno de los dos debía caer, y le tocó a Dafne. La ninfa vio que estaba atrapada; correr, así fuera a la velocidad de la luz, sería inútil debido a la prisión energética. El Santo del Pájaro Celestial vio como su ímpetu e inteligencia daban sus frutos cuando el relámpago estalló una hombrera y produjo grietas leves en derredor, pero enseguida supo que debía retirarse cuando el brazo libre de la astral empezó a brillar en oro.

Dafne: ¡FUERZA DE GAIA! - gritó la hija de la Tierra con orgullo de guerrera. El que fuera ángel no pudo retroceder y fue consumido por la colosal fuerza que se llevó consigo gran cantidad de lanzas, desintegrándolas. Ahora Dafne tenía la armadura algo dañada, pero Touma, pese a que su Ropaje indestructible estaba intacto, no hacía más que escupir sangre.

El de pelo naranja se levanta, dispuesto a seguir la pelea. Los contendientes estaban sobre un gran hoyo formado por la Fuerza de Gaia. Admeto entendía perfectamente que los intentos de Touma serían inútiles, pero prefirió callar de momento, pues apenas podía ahora prever lo que ocurriría en el minuto siguiente, sus capacidades proféticas se habían enturbiado misteriosamente.

La ira jugó con el caballero de Atenea, que trató de repetir la estrategia. Las lanzas fueron atrapadas en el aire por parras de fuerza inusitada que lograron despedazar las armas poco antes de que Dafne se ensalzara en un duelo de puños con Touma. La ninfa entendía que por muy poderosa que fuera la Fuerza de Gea, sólo era un ataque energético que no serviría de nada contra una armadura que aparentemente era imposible de destruir.

Touma entendió que Dafne pretendía vencerlo mediante un golpe mortal en el cuello, pero él no estaba dispuesto a caer. El que fuera ángel había comprendido incluso antes que su rival la dureza ilimitada de su armadura, y con dicho conocimiento se defendía del asedio de la ninfa. Los temblores del choque conmocionaron a Admeto.

Admeto: ¿Por qué los humanos son tan estúpidos? ¿Por qué la Comandante cae en ese juego? ¿No se dan cuenta de que hacen lo que yo ya he visto? Paciencia, paciencia que yo no tengo. ¡Sólo pido paciencia!

Dafne: "Sólo se defiende y no ataca. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendo... ¡Sólo me queda!" - pensó Dafne.

Pese a que ambos combatían a la velocidad de la luz, por un momento una energía sobrenatural, más allá del Cosmos, recorrió todo el cuerpo de la ninfa, que soltó una fuerte patada en pleno pecho de su rival. Un corto pero brutal terremoto surgió de aquel ataque, removiendo los cimientos del bosque que, de algún modo, retuvo la potencia del fenómeno para que no llegara a afectar a todo el Santuario.

Touma sintió la fuerza más poderosa que la naturaleza podía mostrar, un terremoto de rango 10 de la escala richter, pero aquel temporal tormento desapareció de la mente del Santo cuando un puño golpeó en el mismo lugar donde impactó la patada anterior. El caballero ateniense sintió que su corazón y todo su cuerpo se paraba, al tiempo que las raíces bajo el suelo se alzaron para atraparlo de tal modo que ni siquiera un rayo de la luna que iluminaba aquel bosque rozara su piel.

Dafne: Se acabó. - sentenció la inescrutable comandante - El hereje ha sido ajusticiado. - Admeto miraba a la joven que adoptaba en aquel momento una mirada melancólica. Pronto los ojos de la ninfa regresaron a la severa firmeza de la líder de los caballeros astrales - Pero aun queda el más peligroso de todos los blasfemos en este Santuario.

Admeto: No lo haga, Comandante. - dijo el ángel de Apolo - Si se enfrenta a los caballeros astrales ahora, ellos la matarán. No hace falta siquiera ver el futro para entender eso. Además... ¿No dijo que jamás moriría por Apolo?

Dafne: No te equivoques Admeto, yo jamás decidí luchar por Apolo. - respondió la joven ninfa. - Desde un principio, odié al Dios del Sol. Desde a ese joven impetuoso, a la vez que melancólico, hasta el arrogante tirano en que se ha convertido hoy en día. Sin embargo, y como muchas de mi raza, fui acogida por la maestra Selene, la mujer más poderosa que este mundo ha conocido. Sin ser diosa, era capaz de canalizar la inconmensurable fuerza del Universo, el Tao. Su cosmos daba vida a las tierras más muertas, y su espíritu redimía a los más perversos demonios del Tártaro. Esa honorable guerrera, quien fundó junto a Ío, Campeón de Zeus, la Orden del Sol hace 10000 años, me escogió como su sucesora.

El ángel de la Compasión calló por un momento, recordando el nacimiento de la primera Orden del Sol. Su Señor Apolo le había contado que, cuando la sangre del cuerpo verdadero de Poseidón manchó las armaduras doradas de los Santos más poderosos, estos fueron corrompidos por el poder que recibieron. Rebelándose contra la diosa Atenea, los auto-nombrados Dioses de la Tierra, masacraron no sólo a la remanente del Ejército de Poseidón, sino también a los Santos de Bronce y de Plata que trataron de defender a su Señora.

Zeus y Apolo vieron aquella rebelión como un peligro mayor al que Poseidón pudo traerles si hubiera conquistado la Tierra. Entonces el hijo de Leto elaboró un plan de convergencia, buscando al único Santo de Oro Divino que seguía guardando signos de nobleza: Ío de Sagitario. El guerrero ateniense del Arquero Dorado, junto a Selene, una Vestal consagrada a Hestia de la que se había enamorado, juntó a otros siete guerreros, cada uno Campeón de un dios distinto. Apolo se maravilló de ver tanta fuerza en un solo grupo de guerreros, a los que llamó Caballeros Astrales. Hefesto forjó las increíbles albas en el interior del núcleo del Sol Amarillo, y fue entonces que surgió la Orden del Sol. Ni siquiera los poderosos Caballeros Divinos pudieron hacer nada, fracasando en sus ambiciones de posesionarse del Cielo, la Tierra y los Infiernos.

Desde aquel momento, cada vez que surgía un peligro más allá de las Guerras Santas, los dioses se reunían y daban autoridad a Apolo para que llamara de nuevo a la Orden del Sol. Muchos grandes guerreros murieron en batallas innombrables y secretas, pero siempre un nuevo caballero astral aparecía, y siempre el Olimpo había triunfado gracias a los Caballeros Astrales, sus más grandes generales, dirigidos por el noble Ío, y por la casi divina Selene.

Dafne: La Orden del Sol nació para proteger la Tierra y el Cielo del Caos, porque eso son aquellos que piensan en un universo sin dioses. ¿Por qué existen los dioses Admeto? ¿Lo sabes acaso? No se trata sólo de que todo lo que puedas ver, oír, oler, tocar, degustar y sentir, sea el resultado de la creación de los Olímpicos. La misión de los dioses va más allá de su propia comprensión, ellos sostienen el equilibrio de la Realidad. ¡Los caballeros astrales debemos proteger ese equilibrio! ¡No por los creadores, sino por la creación!

Admeto: No puedo entenderla. ¿Lucha en el nombre de la Creación? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Caballeros Astrales renegáis de aquellos que os dieron la vida, el poder, y con ello la esperanza del triunfo del Cosmos sobre el Caos? ¿Por qué no os dais cuenta de que no debemos lealtad a nada de este mundo, ni siquiera a nosotros mismos, sino a aquellos que hacen posible que exista?

Dafne: Porque los dioses han olvidado lo que en verdad son. Se han encaprichado con el poder, el poder sobre el mundo que ellos mismos crearon, y con sus caprichos han hecho daño a muchos seres que los amaban, no como ellos anhelan en su lujuria, sino a través de una fe sincera en su divinidad. - entonces la ninfa giró. - Pero... ¿Crees que ahora hay sólo unos cuantos que los odian? Ángeles, centauros, sátiros, ninfas, amazonas... Siervos del Olimpo enardecidos en contra de los dioses y que sólo necesitan ya un líder, alguien que los saque de todas las pocas dudas que les quedan, y los lance a la guerra.

Admeto: ¿Y quién es ese líder? ¿Venus? ¿Marte? ¿Tal vez Plutón? - preguntaba el ángel con su característica tranquilidad - Ese hombre que juraba lealtad a los Olímpicos, y ahora conspira a las espaldas de Apolo.

Dafne: Fue leal a los dioses hasta que vinieron a buscarlo, a él y a Galatea. Todo transcurría correctamente hasta que llegó esa mujer, Calíope, Apolo empezó a actuar precipitadamente, deteniendo el Juicio de la Humanidad, y preparando sus Cortes para auto-proclamarse Emperador de los Cielos. Y Caronte, el caballero astral más leal al Olimpo, regresó con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada, como si en ese viaje el mismo demonio lo hubiera educada.

Admeto: ¿Y pretende enfrentar a Caronte usted sola? No sólo es el más poderoso de la Orden, sino que el resto es leal a Plutón, más que a mi Señor. ¿No se da cuenta de que debíamos unir fuerzas con los Santos de Atenea? Conozco a Apolo más que ninguno de sus otros guerreros y sé que estaría dispuesto a una alianza.

Dafne: El único que no se da cuenta eres tú, Admeto. No sólo Apolo jamás soltaría el poder ahora que lo tiene en sus manos, sino que aliarnos con los enemigos del Olimpo para enfrentar a unos herejes sería traicionar nuestros ideales, los ideales de mi maestra Selene. Mi deber es ajusticiar a todos los traidores, sean Santos de Atenea, Generales Marinos, Santos de la Corona o... Caballeros Astrales. Enfrentaré a todos sola si es necesario, pero así me cueste la vida, cumpliré con mi deber.

Touma: ¡No seas hipócrita! - exclamó de pronto el Santo de Atenea. Un campo de energía desintegró las parras que lo contenían. - Si de verdad fueras fiel a los dioses, no habrías atacado a Artemisa.

Admeto volteó con tranquilidad. Ya sabía que su improvisado compañero de armas se libraría de su prisión, y sabía perfectamente lo que diría. El ángel sonrió al ver que Touma estaba más calmado, pero entendía que, si realmente Dafne había matado a Artemisa, el que fuera Ícaro no cedería en su empeño de matarla.

Dafne: Es lógico que no entiendas mis actos Touma, pues tú aún crees tener derecho a dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos. Tú, al igual que el resto de Santos y aliados de Atenea, pretendes obligar a Apolo, y al Olimpo entero, a perdonar a la Humanidad. ¿Crees que Apolo os hará caso? Lo cierto es que al final sólo nos espera una guerra inevitable, por tanto, vosotros sois tan peligrosos como los Caballeros Astrales, por eso es que no estoy dispuesta a aliarme con mis enemigos, enemigos entre los que incluyo incluso a los dioses que se opongan a la autoridad del Consejo de los Doce.

Touma: ¿Son esas tus últimas palabras? - preguntó severo. Relámpagos chisporroteaban al son del afirmar de Dafne - Entonces no me queda más remedio que.. ¡Vencerte!

El cosmos del Santo se encendió intensamente, y Dafne respondió al reto elevando una infinidad de raíces que cubrieron el cielo. La etowashi de Gaia, el poderoso Arco de la Naturaleza, apareció entre las finas manos de la ninfa en cuya mirada se traducía la firme decisión de cumplir con su deber. Admeto suspiró, ya no podía quedarse al margen.

Limbo de la Esfera Neptuno

Nereo: ¡Me recuerdas! Me has dejado sin palabras, oh gran Emperador de los Océanos. - dijo el que se hacía llamar Rey de los Mares con sarcasmo. Una cínica reverencia encolerizó a Poseidón.

Poseidón: ¿De modo que estoy ante cobardes y traidores? ¿La Corte de los Océanos no era más que un nido de inmundicia y deshechos? Si es así, no dudaré en aniquilarlos uno a uno. Empezando por la más pestilente escoria que ha osado presentarse.

Nereo: Tan arrogante y presuntuoso como Cronos... ¡No! Al contrario, tanto tú como tu hermano Zeus habéis heredado la insufrible petulancia de Urano. Ese tirano de los Cielos que tantas veces se burló de los Dioses Protógonos , empezando por la Gran Madre que le dio la vida. - sentenció con severidad el póntide. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estás condenado? Cuando las garras de Enio causan una herida, esta se llena de partículas denominadas piraña, que se alimentan de todo cuerpo, sea mortal o inmortal, extendiendo heridas en la carne y grietas en toda armadura. Incluso aunque tuvieras tu verdadero cuerpo, ni tu resistencia ni tu inmunidad a la fatiga muscular servirían de nada. ¡No es magia Poseidón! ¡Tampoco tiene que ver con el Cosmos! ¡Ni siquiera es una enfermedad!... Poseidón... ¡Esto es el Dynamis!

Viendo con impotencia como salía a sangre a borbotones por debajo de su armadura, Poseidón tensó la mandíbula. ¿El Dynamis? Lo había olvidado completamente, al igual que el Noveno Sentido. Cerrando los puños a la mente del dios de los Mares vino la imagen del sonriente Rey de los Cielos: Zeus. ¿Un plan de él para mantenerlo retenido? Era muy posible, después de todo, se había opuesto enérgicamente a que se enfrentara a Atenea con su verdadero cuerpo y, en cada reencarnación, se sentía más y más débil, hasta el punto de que no había podido reclamar a sus 3000 sirenas ni a sus 3000 Guerreros Profundos en las últimas guerras santas. En aquel momento sintió que, pese a su lamentable estado físico, su espíritu y mente se engrandecían, fundiéndose en el flujo universal del Tao gracias al Noveno Sentido, manifestado con la bella forma del Árbol de la Vida: Sephirot. Se dio cuenta de que los atlantes no cayeron por culpa de su negligencia, sino por ciertos conspiradores como Nereo y algunos más. La ira de Poseidón se manifestó en tempestades y gigantescas olas, al tiempo que su cosmos se incendiaba hasta el infinito, cubriendo la totalidad del Universo.

Poseidón: Miles de años de traición, la muerte no es suficiente castigo, el Tártaro sería una bendición... ¡Te mostraré la esencia misma del tormento en este lugar, Nereo!

Un poderoso rayo lanzado por el arma divina de Poseidón cubrió por completo el cuerpo del Heredero de Pontos, destruyéndolo aparentemente. El hijo de Cronos no se confió y supo que Nereo planeaba algo al observar la completa tranquilidad de Dagón. Pensando y actuando a la velocidad de la luz, Poseidón lanzó un ataque cósmico que chocó con una potente luz puramente blanca. Los ojos del Rey de Atlantis observaron la silueta de Nereo, que fluctuaba como si fuera de agua. La explosión no impidió que el joven avatar buscara a su rival usando su tridente, pero el auto-denominado Rey de los Océanos actuó a una velocidad superior, convirtiendo su brazo acuático en una gruesa pica de hielo que atravesó al dios por la grieta abierta en anteriores combates.

Nereo: ¿Qué ocurre, Poseidón? ¿Acaso se acabaron tus delirios de grandeza? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de tu situación, patético descendiente de Urano? - Preguntaba el dios marino, orgulloso de su victoria. Su voz era casi serpentina, en casi inaudibles susurros que enardecían al ahora impotente Emperador - Ha sido realmente decepcionante pero... Es imposible no sentirme orgulloso de haber hecho al fin justicia. Después de todo tú, Hades Zeus, Cronos, e incluso Urano, no sois más que la vergüenza de nuestra Gran Madre, ni ese usurpador ni sus vástagos debieron atreverse a pretender el Trono del Universo, que sólo perteneció, pertenece y pertenecerá siempre a los Protógonos. ¿Cuál fue el precio de la arrogancia? Ananké nunca ha favorecido a ningún Emperador de la Dinastía de los Uránides. El Destino está de nuestra parte y pronto el Vástago de las Tinieblas eliminará a los Hijos del Cielo... Tu tiempo y el de tu familia ha acabado, Poseidón.

Con tal sentencia, Nereo convirtió de nuevo su filo de hielo, semejante al diamante, en un sólido brazo. Poseidón había sido congelado desde el interior, empezando por sus órganos vitales y el Icor. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del que ya se llamaba en su interior, único y absoluto Rey de los Mares. Mas algo hizo que abandonara por momentos su gozo. Dagón había abierto una brecha en el espacio y, llevando consigo una corona de laurel color azul marino y un tridente parecido al de Poseidón, se disponía a atravesarlo.

Nereo: ¿A dónde vas, Guerrero Profundo? No creo haberte ordenado...

Dagón: No obedecía a Poseidón. ¿Crees que algo cambiará contigo? - preguntó el guerrero sin alma. La mirada de Nereo se endureció. - Sabes que yo sólo obedezco las órdenes de Ella.

El cosmos de Nereo estaba a punto de desintegrar a Dagón por su insolencia, pero al oír las últimas palabras de su subordinado, sintió que algo mucho más profundo que su maleable cuerpo físico se congelaba, que su alma se ahogaba en la oscuridad más profunda, y que su esencia era aislada de la misma Existencia. Aquella parálisis le impidió detener a Dagón, pero desde luego tampoco lo hubiera intentado siquiera, pues enfrentarse a la voluntad de la ama de aquel demonio, era la mayor locura que cualquier dios podría cometer.

Un huracán sorprendió a Nereo por la espalda, y su potencia bastó para dispersar su cuerpo, que se rehizo de forma inmediata. Nereo lanzó su temible Rayo Blanco donde notó la presencia pero sólo dio al viento. En ese instante, centenares de cuchillas invisibles cercenaron los ropajes del Heredero de Pontos, que sólo veía al dios Eolo mirándolo fijamente, al lado de una Selene dormida sobre una nube semi-sólida.

Eolo: ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Era mi destino matarlo! Ahora pagarás cara tu intromisión... ¡Nereo!

Las cuchillas de viento se transformaron en pequeños tornados que atraparon a Nereo en diversas partes que giraban a velocidades impensables. El Heredero de Pontos quedó sorprendido por la estrategia de Eolo, pero aún así sonrió, al tiempo que transformaba su cuerpo en gas que pasaría pronto a volver al estado sólido casi líquido que lo caracterizaba.

Nereo: ¡Impresionante! Así que el cortesano de Zeus sabe de estrategia. No sólo supiste que ningún ataque destructivo podría vencerme y que la mejor forma de hacerlo era dividiéndome en partes que sí pudieras destruir, sino que además esperaste a que Dagón se fuera. - felicitó

Eolo: Sé bien quien es Dagón. Un Arcángel, una creación de los dioses con un objetivo marcado. El suyo era el más miserable de los destinos, purificar al mundo del mal quedándose con todo el caos remanente de la Creación. Más tarde Poseidón decidió utilizarlo para librar a su Imperio del sufrimiento, el odio, la ira o la envidia, para crear una suerte de paraíso utópico que pudiera avanzar infinitamente más rápido que los humanos. Ahora él, sin ser Fobos, conoce todos los miedos y partes oscuras del alma de todo ser, y puede usar eso a su favor, bastándole que su enemigo tema a la muerte para matarlo de un solo pensamiento.

Nereo: ¿Y tú temes a la muerte, me equivoco? Es irónico siendo que eres inmortal. Además tu armadura es perfecta, aunque no tanto como el Ropaje Sagrado de Fénix, de la Orden de Atenea. Esa Kamei imita al viento en el sentido de que, por mucho que sea agrietada o incluso destruida, siempre volverá a rehacerse, con la única necesidad de un poco de Icor del portador.

Eolo: No necesito que me expliques el funcionamiento de mi propia armadura. No me subestimes hijo de Pontos, no dudes de que el Cielo siempre estará por encima del Océano.

Nereo: Hablaste muy firmemente de que matar a Poseidón era tu destino... Eres un necio, Eolo, en la sangre derramada de Urano nunca estuvo escrito quien mataría al Emperador resurgido. No, no había nada que hable de que alguno de sus vástagos sea quien acabe con su sacrílega vida. - Eolo elevó su cosmos encolerizado para satisfacción de Nereo, quien se sentía ahora dueño de la situación. Para el dios del Viento no había nada que lo enfureciera como el que le recordaran quien era su padre. - Realmente, Ananké está de nuestra parte... O más bien todos los Protógonos. Soy el hijo de Pontos y de Gea, el legítimo Rey de los Mares. Pero ante todo soy un leal servidor de los Protógonos, y por tanto nunca me opuse a los Emperadores que ellos eligieron para cada ciclo... Pero... Lo que hizo ese orfebre cojo sobrepasó todos los límites.

Eolo: Orfebre cojo... ¿¡Hablas de Hefesto!? - exclamó el Señor del Viento. Pese a que el saber que su enemigo era de un modo u otro un traidor a Zeus y el Olimpo, pudo controlar sus emociones e impulsos, necesitaba saber lo que planeaba antes de actuar.

Nereo: Así es. Durante la Gran Guerra contra Ares y Hades durante la Era Mitológica, murieron adalides de todos los dioses del Olimpo, pero las mayores bajas fueron entre los Santos y los Guerreros del Mar. ¿Debería odiar a Ares por asesinar personalmente a mis hijas? ¿Sería un poco necio por mi parte no? - Eolo retrocedió unos pasos. Las 50 Nereidas eran la última baza del Emperador Poseidón, deidades marinas que conformaban la Guardia Imperial de Atlantis. - Hefesto, él es el único culpable. Se aprovechó de que Hades se había auto-exiliado del Olimpo, y que el flujo de las almas estaba alterado, para manipular el espíritu de mis hijas y hacer del cosmos de ellas una fuente inagotable de energía, para sus autómatas desde luego. Poseidón me dio la espalda, ni se molestó en ayudarme, y Zeus no había vuelto al Olimpo desde hacía ya siglos, de modo que tuve que actuar. Fui al Monte Etna y destruí a todas las creaciones de Hefesto, y lo obligué a usar el único sujeto que no quería usar.

Eolo: ¿Sujeto? Creía que Hefesto no estaba interesado sino en sus cuerpos artificiales, que un cuerpo que él no había creado le parecía imperfecto e indigno de su ciencia. - Apuntó el dios. En realidad ahora mismo no se sentía de humor para tales deducciones pero su único deseo era conocer toda la verdad.

Nereo: Ya te enfrentaste a su obra maestra en el Gran Salón del Palacio del Sol y la Luna... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Eolo: Galatea de Mercurio... ¡La guerrera astral de Mercurio!

Nereo: Mi única hija, y es por eso que he dicho que Ananké está de mi parte. No precisamente porque el mediocre de Apolo os envió contra Poseidón, sino porque ahora, nuevamente, mi sangre vuelve a estar de mi lado. - Eolo no entendió que quería decir, pero la mirada maliciosa del Heredero de Pontos hizo que desenfundara su sable. Un viento prácticamente infernal, el del Sur, abrasó al dios marino, pero no impidió que se rehiciera con inigualable rapidez. - ¿No quieres saber el final? Proteo, como yo, podía leer el futuro, y pretendió evitarlo, temiendo la Era de Oscuridad que traerá esta última Guerra Santa. Una vez los tres Juicios caigan sobre la Humanidad y la Tercera Dinastía, el Vástago de las Tinieblas habrá acabado por fin con la prole Olímpica, forjando un Imperio de Hombres que enfrentará a todos los demás dioses... ¿Y sabes quien estará detrás de ese Vástago de las Tinieblas?

Eolo: Ahora lo comprendo todo... - murmuró el sorprendido dios ante la pregunta de Nereo. Su cosmos se encendió con gran magnificencia, su espada brilló como el fuego, el hielo y la tierra unidos, y un increíble huracán se fue formando por sobre ambos combatientes. - Por eso te uniste a la Corte del Sol, no para juzgar a la Humanidad ni para vengarte de Poseidón, lo que en realidad querías es estar cerca de Caronte. - El huracán cubrió por completo a Nereo, con una potencia tal que se escapaba a toda medida. Estaba incluso por encima de la Fuerza Siete y todo a su alrededor era destruido, menos la sólida figura congelada de Poseidón y Selene, cuyo cuerpo se sumergió en la nube mágica sobre la que el dios del Viento la había recostado. - ¿Ese es el Vástago de las Tinieblas, no? Sabía que los caballeros astrales no eran dignos del perdón de los dioses. ¡No son más que unos miserables perros que muerden la mano que les da de comer!

Nereo: Pero qué divertido es el bufón de la Corte. - comentó risueño el profeta. Sumido en el éxtasis de su gran poder, que manifestaba al permanecer tan tranquilo en medio de la más terrible demostración de las fuerzas de la Naturaleza, - ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que también eres un insurrecto? Claro que tu amo es distinto, es nada más y nada menos que Apolo, el joven melancólico que tanta lealtad juraba a Zeus, y que ahora pretende usurpar su trono.

La ira de Eolo estalló en forma de centenares de cuchillas y pequeños tornados. Nereo se sorprendió al notar como un polvo amarillento lo paralizaba, pero tan sólo era necesario convertirse en líquido para contrarrestar los efectos. Pero a su vez, los vientos del Norte y del Sur, armonizados por las brisas marinas del Oeste, conseguían impedir que pudiera transmutar su cuerpo con facilidad, de modo que estaba casi sometido ante un gigantesco huracán que no parecía parar, y un asedio de vientos divinos imparables e incansables. El de cabello azul sabía que debía actuar rápido, y fue entonces que decidió atacar con fuerza para así defenderse. Su cuerpo fluctuó por un segundo, expulsando una docena de estacas, tan inmensas como un cuerpo humano cada una, directas al Señor de los Cuatro Vientos. El ataque parecía mortal y Eolo no hacía el menor esfuerzo por intentar esquivarlo, pero entonces simplemente desapareció, fundiéndose en el viento, al tiempo que un portentoso rayo azul destrozaba las esquirlas de hielo y golpeaba potentemente el cuerpo de Nereo. El dios marino, en su arrogancia, rió al pensar que aquello sólo lo destruiría, y que podría rehacerse como en otras ocasiones, pero...

Poseidón: No, Nereo, he detenido el movimiento de todos tus átomos con el rayo de mi tridente, al igual que hice en su día con mi padre durante la Gran Guerra, y ya no tienes control sobre la materia que te forma, a partir de ahora, estás a mi merced.

Nereo: ¡No es posible! - Exclamó, incrédulo. Las palabras de Poseidón se hacían realidad para horror del profeta, que a su vez no podía explicarse como Poseidón podía moverse nuevamente. - Yo congelé hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo... ¡Ni el calor de tu Icor pudo haberte salvado!

Eolo: Olvidas algo muy simple, Nereo. - cortó el dios de los Vientos para sorpresa del Heredero de Pontos. Lo último que esperaba era que Eolo se hubiera aliado con su peor enemigo. - Aquellos que descendemos de Urano tenemos la gloriosa bendición de la Gran Voluntad, al igual que los Protógonos, y por tanto no sólo poseemos cuerpos infinitamente superiores a los de otras razas que hemos creado, sino que además, todo nuestro ser está formado por Éter, la Quintaesencia que ordena todos los elementos y es el pilar del Orden en todo el Universo.

Nereo: ¿Éter? Es imposible... - el dios se negaba a creerlo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él. En su interior maldijo a Poseidón. - No eres más que una reencarnación... ¿Cómo puedes tener el Éter en tu ser si no eres más que un humano con el alma de un dios? ¡Hefesto estudió completamente los cuerpos en que otros dioses se reencarnaron y no encontró nada!

Poseidón: Tu necedad acabará por desatar mi ira, Nereo. El Éter es indetectable, ni siquiera los dioses podemos verlo, y tampoco podemos manipularlo o destruirlo. La Quintaesencia es de hecho inexistente, está más allá de esta Realidad, más allá de todos los planos de la Existencia y a su vez, está en todas partes, es el regalo de la Gran Voluntad al Cosmos, y las almas de todos los seres son la única prueba de su existencia.

Nereo: Entonces los hijos de Urano no sois tan diferentes a los humanos o a nosotros, todos tenemos un alma, todos fuimos bendecidos por la Gran Voluntad así que...

Eolo: Te equivocas. - cortó el Amo de los Vientos. Nuevamente Nereo recordó que aquel joven dios de cabellos blancos parecía estar de parte de Poseidón. - Cuando esa hija de Ares demostró estar poseyendo a Selene, supe que había algo extraño en todo esto y entré en contacto con Poseidón. No mentalmente, ni espiritualmente, sino a través del Éter que compartimos. Es una conexión interesante que sólo padres e hijos pueden tener... - Apuntó, con un cierto resentimiento al mencionar "padres e hijos". - Compartimos recuerdos, emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos... Y así supe que Pose... que mi padre había estado con Cronos, el Rey de los Titanes, y que este le había devuelto lo que le pertenecía, el Éter que, pese a la destrucción de su cuerpo, permanecía inmutable, esperando a regresar con el alma que había creado. Aunque todos los seres vivos de la Creación tengan un alma, y aunque aquellos destinados a convertirse en avatares de los dioses tengan un fragmento del alma original de un dios, sólo la posesión del alma divina permitió que el Éter volviera a él.

Poseidón: Y fue por eso que manipulé a Julián Solo para que creyera que su entrenamiento le ayudaría a contenerme. Sólo un humano arrepentido podría convencer a Atenea para que abriera la urna, aunque lo que menos esperé es que mi propio padre me ayudara a reencontrarme con el Éter que un día me formó.

Nereo: Cronos... Ese arrogante Titán que traicionó a la Gran Madre después de que le ayudara a hacer justicia contra el tirano. - reflexionó entre susurros y maldiciones a toda la descendencia de Urano - Entonces por mera sospecha te aliaste con el dios a quien, según dices, debes matar.

Eolo: Mis actos como heraldo de Apolo han sido deshonrosos hasta más allá de los límites que puedo tolerar, pero fuel el saber que se formaban conspiraciones contra Zeus lo que me hizo recapacitar. Así tenga que aliarme con aquel a quien más odio, no consentiré que nadie ensucie los Cielos del Padre con su inmunda existencia. ¡Antes los destruiré con toda la fuerza de mi Cosmos!

Poseidón: Enesidaone... "Agitador de Tierras". - murmuró Poseidón. Eolo bajó la intensidad de su cosmo-energía al notar como el pecho de Nereo empezaba a girar hacia dentro hasta dejar una especie de agujero negro. - Sé que he sido víctima de una conspiración de mi hermano Zeus, y sé que tú formaste parte. De todos los traidores eres quien peor castigo merece, pues toda mi confianza puse en ti al convertirte en Guardián de mi Reino por sobre los demás miembros de mi Corte. Ahora volverás a convertirte, por última vez, en el portal hacia Atlantis y juro por Estigia que todos los traidores pagarán caro sus acciones. Díselo a ese Vástago de las Tinieblas a quien tanto veneras, pues yo, Poseidón, haré que sienta en sus carnes mortales toda la furia de los Océanos.

Tras tal sentencia, Poseidón entró por el portal dimensional seguido por Eolo, quien sostenía a Selene. Nereo sólo apretó los dientes fuertemente... Había fracasado. La Revolución de los Astros había acabado antes de comenzar.

Bosque Santo de los Ángeles Caídos

.

Touma y Admeto esquivaban a duras penas las saetas de energía dorada de la ninfa. El Santo del Pájaro Celestial recordó la intensidad de la Fuerza de Gea cuando una de las flechas le rozó la muñeca, provocando un notable derrame de sangre que cortó con su Séptimo Sentido. Verdaderamente la potencia de su arco no parecía ser tal hasta que la sentía, pues al no chocar contra ellos, y hacerlo contra el bosque, los haces de energía no provocaban el menor temblor.

Admeto: Touma, la fuerza de la Comandante viene de la Madre Tierra. Mientras sus pies pisen el suelo, el bosque le otorgará la fuerza de la Naturaleza, en un intercambio en el que ella da su propio cosmos.

La explicación de Admeto no pudo adelantarse al azote de una serie de raíces que empujaron a Touma contra un árbol, del cual emergió una figura energética color verde que chocó contra la espalda del que fuera ángel, que enseguida sintió como una tanda de flechas golpeaban su pecho. Pese a todo, el Santo se mantenía en pie gracias a su armadura, su cosmos, y su incomparable fuerza de voluntad, pero incluso así, el sudor de su frente y su continua y sonora respiración acelerada dejaban ver su cansancio. Resultaba realmente aterrador que incluso una hoja cualquiera pudiera golpearle con la potencia cósmica de un Caballero Astral.

De pronto, una lluvia de hojas cayó de los árboles dispuesta a despedazar a Touma, pero Admeto profetizó tal movimiento y lanzó de su cuerpo un bólido con forma humana, cuyo calor abrasó el ataque, mas no detuvo una lluvia de saetas de energía que golpeó de forma inmisericorde a los guerreros.

Admeto se alejó prudentemente del lugar pero el Santo no tenía la misma capacidad profética que su aliado, por lo que no pudo predecir cuando la guerrera astral, en un alarde de su inconmensurable poder, estallaba la imponente Fuerza de Gea a quemarropa, empujando al muchacho de pelo anaranjado contra el suelo dejando un surco, que levemente se llenó por un pequeño río de sangre que venía de su boca.

El ángel de la Compasión miró a los ojos a Dafne, y vio una mirada determinada a acabar con Touma. Para Admeto combatirla era esclavizarse a los hilos de las Moiras aun conociendo el futuro, pero sabía que no había otra solución. Una lluvia de estrellas grises despedazó las raíces que protegían a la Comandante sin dejar siquiera el polvo, al tiempo que de su cosmos surgían esferas de color flamígero que quemaron todo el alrededor, con el objetivo de neutralizar así a la poderosa astral.

Dafne: El fuego de la destrucción es el peor enemigo de la Naturaleza, que sólo crea. Mas no derrotaran las llamas del Sol a la que lleva en su ser toda la fuerza de la Madre Tierra.

Una ola cósmica de color azulado disipó las llamas, pero aquello no sorprendería tanto al ángel como el hecho de que, una vez sintió como aquel ataque misterioso lo atravesaba, sus llamas se apagaron sin explicación. Una serie de hiedras repletas de espinas se abalanzaron sobre él pero enseguida fueron aniquiladas por el relámpago del hermano de Marin.

Touma: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no puedes predecir ni siquiera ataques tan simples? - preguntó el anaranjado con cierta osadía.

Admeto: Puedo ver el futuro, y por tanto puedo saber como y cuando atacará este bosque viviente pero... Cuando se trata de los ataques de la Comandante es difícil, tan sólo veo retazos a corto plazo de lo que va a hacer.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, una lluvia de flechas amarillentas salieron... ¡De debajo del suelo! Admeto vio en pocos segundos como su poderosa gloria se agrietaba, pero gracias a su velocidad y reflejos pudo alejarse antes de que quedara hecha polvo. Fue entonces que vio como su poderoso aliado agarraba a Dafne por la espalda y ejecutaba su técnica Gran Altura.

Admeto: Impresionante para un Santo de Atenea el pensar una estrategia por una vez... Ahora la Comandante no tiene con qué... ¡Qué!

El bosque viviente lanzó rápidamente sus raíces para proteger a su ama para sorpresa del ángel, que conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía perder la capacidad de predicción, mas no la intuición. Dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes con aquella inútil batalla, Admeto lanzó el bólido con forma de ángel de fuego para detener el asedio de la Naturaleza.

Touma: Ahora no podrás invocar la Fuerza de Gea... E imagino que tampoco podrás golpear tan fuertemente como antes. Es el momento de que pagues por la muerte de Artemisa. ¡Relámpago Divino! - exclamó el Santo de Atenea. El ken eléctrico recorrió todo el cuerpo de la ninfa agrietando ligeramente partes de su alba, pero entonces una ola cósmica azulada dispersó la cosmo-energía del ateniense.

Dafne: ¿A quién crees que enfrentas, humano... - preguntó la ninfa, que al igual que el de cabello anaranjado se mantenía en el aire con gracilidad angelical, casi divina, como bendecida por todas las fuerzas de la Naturaleza. - ... al gigante Anteo?

Tras hacer aquella burlesca pregunta, la astral lanzón una serie de puñetazos a velocidad increíble. Aunque la armadura del Pájaro Celestial no fue dañada, el portador no pudo más que caer al suelo cual relámpago, dejando un gran hoyo. Admeto vio el rostro de Touma, lleno de moretones y sangre, y se interpuso sin dudas entre su compañero caído y la determinada Dafne de Gaia.

Admeto: Basta, Comandante. Deje de satisfacer a las titiriteras de Ananké y escuche mis palabras. - ordenó el ángel con la firmeza digna de su posición como ángel olímpico - Si mata a Touma, perderá la única posibilidad de lograr una oposición fuerte a los Caballeros Astrales.

Dafne: Tales palabras ya las he escuchado una y otra vez en este día, y mi respuesta, digna sierva de la lógica, ha sido siempre la misma. Al final, venzan los Caballeros Astrales o Atenea y sus aliados, uno de ellos será el enemigo de Apolo, nuestro enemigo.

Admeto: ¿Y si juro que jamás los Santos de Atenea se enfrentarán Apolo? La Oscuridad de estos Caballeros Astrales ha enturbiado mis habilidades pero sé bien que, una vez toda esta conspiración salga a la luz, mi Señor regresará a los Cielos y esta guerra absurda acabará. Tan sólo tienes que decir la verdad, que Artemisa no ha muerto.

Touma: ¿¡Cómo!? - exclamó el ex-ángel antes de ser atrapado nuevamente por las raíces del bosque. La fuerza que aquellas parras ejercían sobre el cuerpo del maltrecho Santo era tal que hasta el mismo Heracles tendría problemas para liberarse.

Dafne: Artemisa se atrevió a proteger a un hereje que ha traicionado a los dioses, ese ángel caído que ahora me enfrenta cegado por la ira y la furia. Como regente temporal del Santuario decidí mantenerla cautiva hasta la venida de quien la juzgará. Pero el veneno que segregan las parras que yo controlo ya ha debido de pudrir su cuerpo físico, de ella sólo debe quedar su alma inmortal, así como la Quintaesencia y el Dynamis.

Touma: ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que haya actuado así frente a una diosa, pueda juzgar los actos de aquellos que han visto en Atenea la verdadera esencia de los dioses? - preguntó el Santo desatando los rayos divinos de su cosmos, que eran neutralizados por el poder de la Tierra, traducido en un aura amarillenta que rodeaba las parras que lo sujetaban.

Dafne: Mi deber es proteger a los dioses, incluso de ellos mismos. - respondió sin titubeos. El Arco de Gaia se formó en sus manos nuevamente, formando una saeta de energía.

Admeto: ¡Ellos no han venido a matar a Apolo, Comandante! Su único fin es salvar a la Humanidad del Juicio Divino de los Dioses. ¡Esto no tiene por qué ser una guerra! - exclamó Admeto con una intensidad que Touma no recordaba del ángel sabelotodo con el que se había topado horas antes. Dafne dudó por un momento ante la seguridad de Admeto. - Soy el Ángel de la Compasión, porque he visto que en el fondo de quien para muchos es el dios más soberbio del Monte Olimpo, existe ese sentimientos: La Compasión, la Piedad. Si dejamos de bailar esta triste comedia que tanto han de disfrutar las Moiras, los Caballeros Astrales serán detenidos y los hombres serán perdonados.

Dafne bajó el arma, dudosa. Las parras soltaron al agotado Touma, mas se mantuvieron rodeando al joven Santo y al ángel. En la mente de la ninfa había un gran duelo entre su deber y aquello que le rodeaba. Las palabras de Admeto gozaban siempre de estar acompañadas por su sabiduría y determinación y, realmente, si los aliados de Atenea y los fieles a Apolo se unían entonces...

Los pensamientos de Dafne fueron cortados, así como su vida, pues una flecha con el brillo de la luna en la energía que la formaba, atravesó su corazón. Antes de caer al suelo, la ninfa vomitó sangre hasta dejar prácticamente un charco, siniestramente negro, sobre el que cayó, inerte. Los sorprendidos Admeto y Touma vieron el suceso de distintas maneras, uno sumido en la melancolía y la decepción ante el implacable Destino, y otro sin palabras al ver a una diosa con el vestido completamente ensangrentado y desgarrado, repleta de heridas en todas las partes de su cuerpo, que se mostraba más entrenado de lo que tras sus vestidos parecía. Era Artemisa.

Poblado de Sinope, Norte del Cinturón de Hipólita

Brianna de Suzaku, descendiente de la sangre de Heracles y de Hipólita, y por tanto heredera de la sangre divina, caminaba prudentemente entre los escombros de un pequeño pueblo totalmente quemado. La joven Cazadora sintió que la cosmo-energía tan poderosa que sintió cuando estaba junto a la Comandante Atalanta se había apagado repentinamente. La de cabello corto no supo la razón exacta hasta que, tras dar unos pasos, vio a una serie de guerreras de elite como ella junto a varias aprendices a caballero apaleando a una muchacha prácticamente muerta.

La amazona elevó enseguida su cosmo-energía flameante logrando que las traidoras a Atenea se alejaran rápidamente, pero sus compañeras sólo la miraron con aburrimiento. Brianna frunció el entrecejo mientras su mirada se centraba en la mujer en la que se habían ensañado todas las guerreras allí presentes, y no tardó en descubrir que se trataba de una Cazadora de Selene. Sospechando lo peor, la de sangre heroica estalló una llama en forma de Ave Fénix que alejó a todas las demás Cazadoras.

- Tú... Tú también... ¿Estás con esos... Caballeros Astrales? - preguntó la moribunda. Brianna no tardó en reconocerla como una de las tres comandantes de las Cazadoras de Selene. No sabía su nombre pero sí conocía que representaba a Byakko, el tigre blanco. - No... Tú tienes la mente pura... Fobos... Ese miserable no ha entrado en ti...

La portadora de la armadura de Byakko no pudo hablar más. Brianna cerró los ojos de su compañera de armas. Con severidad juzgó a las demás guerreras, sabiendo enseguida que sus mentes habían sido manipuladas de alguna manera, aunque no estaban plenamente controladas a nivel psíquico. Aquellas amazonas actuaban conscientemente.

Brianna: ¿¡Qué traición es esta!? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a asesinar a una Cazadora, y más aún, a una comandante?

- Ja. Eran órdenes de Fobos-Sama. Nos ordenó la búsqueda del Cinturón de Hipólita que controla la armadura de Ofiuco, y a cambio elevó nuestras mentes a un nivel sin igual. La comandante se opuso estúpidamente y tuvimos que callarla. Espero que no tengamos que hacer lo mismo contigo, Brianna.

Brianna palideció. Fobos, dios del miedo, era parte de los Caballeros Astrales Interiores, la guardia personal del dios del Sol Apolo. Para ella no era difícil imaginar que si las Cazadoras habían matado a Byakko, era porque estaban conspirando contra los dioses, y aquella sospecha crecía sin límite al saber que lo que buscaban era el único objeto capaz de controlar la Armadura de Ofiuco, el origen de las 88 armaduras de Atenea y del Oro Impío. ¿Cuántos Caballeros Astrales estaban inmersos en aquella tiniebla de traición y sedición? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo...

... y estaba dispuesta a sacarles la información a las asesinas de Byakko al costo que fuera necesario.

Las Erinias son también conocidas como Furias. En la mitología clásica nacieron de la sangre (o el semen, depende de la versión) de Urano al ser castrado por su hijo Cronos. Estas tres diosas no están sometidas a las leyes de ningún dios, ni siquiera a las de Zeus.

En la mitología griega la sangre de Urano sólo provocó el nacimiento de Afrodita, las Erinias, y los gigantes y la meliades (ninfas de los fresnos). Habitualmente es Urano mismo el que le dice a Cronos que lo van a derrocar Yo trastoqué eso afirmando que en el lugar donde nacieron todos estos seres fue escrito todo lo que les iba a pasar a los dioses (Las Profecías de Urano).

Calíope es un personaje del fic Crisis Universal de la autoría de Acuario Káiser. Es un fanfic que reúne a diversos personajes de distintos fics entre los que se encuentra Caronte de Plutón, así como Galatea de Mercurio.

Los Protógonos son los primeros nacidos, los dioses primordiales de la mitología griega, implicados en la Creación a partir del Caos. Los más notables son Chrono (Dios de las Edades y del Zodíaco), Ananké (La Necesidad o Destino) y Tique (El Azar). Inalcanzables para todos los Reyes que ha habido.

El Dynamis. El Dynamis es lo que diferencia a hombres y dioses. Es un poder extraordinario que permite, entre otras cosas, manipulación de átomos para recrear un brazo destruido. Aparece en el Episodio G y se hablará de sus alcances conforme avance el fic.

Enesidaone es uno de los epítetos de Poseidón que quiere decir "Agitador de Tierras", refiriéndose a su papel como provocador de terremotos. En este capítulo, es una técnica capaz de formar portales dimensionales. Tomando "Tierras" como "Mundos"

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_Saludos cordiales. 30 capítulos ya, y la situación (tan enrevesada últimamente, lo sé) empieza a esclarecerse aunque aún quedan muchas lagunas. Poseidón ya ha lanzado su sentencia respecto a aquellos que lo traicionaron, entre los que incluye no sólo a Nereo, que se muestra aliado de Caronte (Quien, como ya sabemos, es ahora un dios) sino también a su hermano Zeus. ¿Y qué mejo lugar que su antiguo Imperio para iniciar su cruzada? Poseidón parece esta a punto de recuperar a su verdadero ejército pero... ¿Le seguirán siendo fieles los atlantes? ¿O guardarán el mis rencor que le tuvo Tritos de Neptuno? Por otra parte, se nos esclarece el nacimiento de la Orden del Sol, así como el origen de la pequeña Galatea. Finalmente, la batalla de Touma y Admeto con Dafne llega a su fin con la llegada de... ¿Artemisa? Mientras Brianna de Suzaku se topa con la oscura conspiración que ya muchos, a medias, conocen. Este nudo se irá liberando en próximos capítulos, esperemos, y no olvidéis que, cualquier duda, crítica o comentario será bien recibida en: _

_-- _


	32. ¡Guerra en Asgard! El Rey de los Dioses

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 31**

"¡Guerra en Asgard! El Rey de los Dioses"

El Fuego de la Casa de Sagitario se está extinguiendo Quedan 3:10 horas para la muerte de Atenea

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

Los dioses Olímpicos no eran conocidos precisamente por mostrar fácilmente sus emociones. Pocas veces uno de ellos había temido a alguno de sus rivales, siendo única ocasión la batalla con el monstruoso Tifón. Apolo, que incluso ante su hermano Abel no temió la posibilidad de derrota, se veía totalmente congelado ante la llegada de su padre, Zeus. El de ojos celestes y cabello de fuego no pudo sino preguntarse como era posible que el Rey de los Dioses se apareciera precisamente ahora. En su interior maldijo a Tique, pues sólo el más siniestro azar podía provocar una situación como aquella.

Zeus: ¿No respondes? ¿Cuántas galaxias has conquistado, Apolo? ¿Dos? ¿Una? ¿Media, quizás? - preguntaba el de eterna serenidad. La ironía estaba impresa en cada una de sus palabras. Apolo hallaba fuerzas apenas para levantarse. - Después de todo has estado alardeando eso. ¿No? Que reinarías en mi lugar sobre todas las cosas.

Apolo: No sé quien haya dicho tales palabras. ¿Helios? ¿Hermes? Padre, no comprendo por qué prestas atención a la palabrería de deidades que siquiera comprenden los fundamentos de nuestra divinidad.

Si Fobos estuviera en aquel lugar, quedaría sorprendido del temple del Dios del Sol. Aún cuando no hubiera en la Tierra ser más aterrorizado, Apolo se mantenía sereno, y hablaba con tal firmeza que la veracidad de sus palabras no sería puesta en duda ni por el más minucioso juez.

Zeus: ¿Y cuáles son las fundamentos de nuestra divinidad, Apolo? Ilumíname, tú que eres el Dios del Sol.

Apolo: Somos creadores y ordenadores del Cosmos, Padre. - respondió el más poderoso hijo de Zeus. Sus palabras carecían de titubeos o dudas. - Mi intención siempre fue que tu advenediza esposa no se hiciera con el trono. Sabía bien que Hera se aferraría a su reinado y por eso dispuse de la Tierra para obtener lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Zeus: ¡Apolo! - exclamó repentinamente el Rey. - Hablas como si la nuestra fuera una monarquía humana. Además olvidas que nosotros somos también guardianes de la Creación, y que tenemos responsabilidades inherentes a nuestro poder.

Apolo: ¿Responsabilidades? Padre, nosotros somos dioses, regimos el Universo que un día creamos. Nada está ni ha estado jamás por encima de nosotros.

La soberbia de Apolo pesaba sobre la infinita paciencia de Zeus. Con suma tranquilidad y facilidad, el Rey agarró del cuello a su arrogante hijo, y lo levantó como si se tratara de una simple pluma. Su sonrisa perduraba, pero de algún modo el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, mas el Febo no estaba dispuesto a perder el control, no le daría ese gusto a Zeus.

Zeus: _"Colgad del cielo una cadena de oro y agarradla entre todos, dioses y diosas. Aún así, por más que tiréis y os esforcéis no conseguiréis sacar del cielo a Zeus, el amo supremo. Pero si yo me decido a tirar de ella, os levantaré a todos vosotros, junto a la tierra y el mar, enrollaré la cadena en un pico del Olimpo y todo quedará suspendido en el aire. En tanto supero a los dioses y a los hombres"_

Apolo: Esas palabras... - murmuró el sometido Olímpico. - Sabes que no son ciertas, Padre. Yo soy Apolo, y mi Cosmos es tan absoluto como el tuyo.

El hijo de Leto encendió su cosmos hasta sobrepasar sus propios límites, hasta alcanzar el nivel con el que enfrentó a su hermano Abel. La llama que ahora lo rodeaba a él y a su captor era tal que podría quemar el núcleo de la más grande estrella, pero Zeus no parecía estar afectado lo más mínimo por el fuego cósmico del más poderoso de sus vástagos. Por el contrario, el Rey simplemente lanzó de uno de sus dedos un pequeño rayo que empujó al de mirada celeste contra el Árbol del Universo, que tembló ante la potencia del Rey de los Dioses.

Zeus: Tú, hijo mío, no eres más que mi Aura, mi Cosmos. Al igual que Abel, Hades o Poseidón, puedes enorgullecerte de eso, pero de nada más, pues de ellos eres el más débil. Tan sólo representas el Esplendor de la Gran Voluntad.

Apolo no podía creer que un simple rayo de su padre hubiera igualado todo el poder de su Cosmos. Sus ojos, tan puros como el cielo, observaron con temor la herida en forma de rayo que cruzaba su pecho. ¿La misma deshonrosa marca de la derrota que llevaba su hermano? El létida sintió como una cólera desproporcionada sometía a su razón, traduciéndose en una virulenta tormenta solar que golpeó de lleno a Zeus, que simplemente alzó solemnemente el brazo que tiempo atrás había consumido la Oscuridad con la que Caronte de Plutón pretendiera matar a su hija.

El poderoso Dios del Sol quedó enmudecido cuando sus llamas, el hielo, el agua, el vapor y la totalidad del espacio en derredor, se concentraba en el brazo alzado de su padre, dejando un vacío aparentemente infinito. Ni siquiera el inmenso Yggdrasil podía verse, y era incapaz de notar el flujo del Tao o la mera existencia del Espacio-Tiempo.

Apolo: Tus palabras carecen de sentido, Padre. Los dioses podemos alcanzar a la Gran Voluntad, gracias al Noveno Sentido, que abarca todos los aspectos de su magnificencia: Kéter, Jojmá, Biná, Daat, Jesed, Guevurá, Tiferet, Netzaj, Hod, Iesod y Maljut.

Zeus: Si es así. ¿Cómo es posible que tu fuerza no se compare a la de Heracles o Ares, aquellos que gozan de mi Poder, es decir, mi Guevurá?

Apolo cerró los ojos por un segundo. En medio del vacío creado por su padre se sentía libre de ataduras, de límites. Con orgullo hizo que su cuerpo se fundiera en Cosmos, convirtiéndose prácticamente en la más bella de las estrellas. El tamaño del Astro Rey era tal que amenazaba directamente con consumir el Emperador del Universo, pero entonces Zeus, en un alarde de su supremacía, golpeó a aquella bola de fuego con tal potencia, que simplemente desapareció debido a la onda expansiva resultante del ataque. El létida vio como aquel puñetazo no le había causado el más mínimo daño, por lo que contraatacó enseguida con una lluvia de haces anaranjados parecidos a los que usara su hermano en su contra, pero el crónida sencillamente los esquivaba sin la menor dificultad. De repente, el hijo de Leto vomitó Icor en grandes cantidades, mientras el sagrado líquido bajaba a su vez por los orificios de su nariz.

Zeus: Ese es mi Poder, Apolo. La fuerza ilimitada de la que, como ya dije, gozan Ares y Heracles. Al igual que tú posees un cosmos similar al mío y al de mis hermanos, capaz de llenar el Universo entero.

Apolo: No lo comprendo. - admitió el Olímpico. Se sentía derrotado y sumido en preguntas sin respuesta. - Siempre dejaste que creyera realmente que era el único capaz de igualarte... ¿Niegas ahora mi poder, Padre? Además aun no entiendo tus actos, pues los míos han estado guiados por la razón. ¿Debería yo, Apolo, Dios del Sol, consentir que Hera se siente en el Trono del Universo? Creíamos que habías caído en batalla. ¡Era mi Destino ser el Rey de la IV Dinastía! - aseguró el létida. Un sonoroso aplauso fue lo único que escuchó, y una amplia sonrisa fue lo poco que vio de su padre antes de que una luz totalmente pura, incluso más que la de su Astra Planeta, lo cegó.

Zeus: Ya deberías saberlo, hijo mío, mas te lo recordaré. Yo soy omnisciente, todo lo veo, todo lo escucho, y todo lo sé. Mis sentidos están en cada rincón del Universo y, por tanto, estoy consciente de todo lo que ocurre, desde la inocente conversación de dos lindas jóvenes... Hasta las inagotables conspiraciones en mi contra. - Las últimas palabras de Zeus fueron tan sombrías que pareciera que no era él quien hablaba, sino el implacable Hades.

Partenón de los Reyes, Cima del Monte Olimpo

En el Trono del Universo, Hera observaba toda la Creación buscando el motivo de la repentina desaparición de una parte de esta en Asgard Septentrional. La diosa sintió en su ser como el Tao se concentraba alrededor de su cuerpo. Muchos que habían visto aquel exquisito fenómeno aseguraban que, en realidad, el Tao venía directamente de la crónida, pues ella tenía un control casi absoluto de este, pero se equivocaban.

Mientras sentía como el Tao la rodeaba, sintió elevarse por sobre todas las cosas, incluso el mismo Cielo Empíreo, y se vio a sí misma, una majestuosa reina de cuyos cabellos, largos y lacios, de un color celeste, parecían desprenderse pequeñas estrellas que se perdían en sus solemnes túnicas, que presentaban los siete colores del Arco Iris. ¡Cuán insignificante resultaba un ser, fuera mortal o no, frente a la totalidad del Cosmos!

La bella crónida sintió la calidez espiritual de Hestia aún en su estado de omnisciencia, fruto de su unión con el Tao pese a que fuera sólo temporal. La mayor de las hijas de Cronos era de alguna manera la más poderosa, pues desde que cayera el Emperador del Tiempo frente sus hijos, ella había sostenido como Vestal aquel hermoso cielo y, en parte, también el Universo. Era la diosa más cercana a Zeus, Poseidón, y Hades, los Emperadores del Universo, pero aquello no impedía que, humildemente, se mantuviera siempre a disposición del Consejo de los Doce, del Sephirot.

Zeus, Hades y Poseidón dirigieron la primera reunión del Sephirot. Ellos eran el Cielo, la Tierra y el Océano por ese entonces, así como un día lo fueron Urano, Gea y Pontos. Mas puesto que ambos eran igual de poderosos, y que juntos habían derrotado a Cronos, nadie podría prever quien sería Kéter, la Corona, la cúspide de aquel Árbol de la Vida. Por aquel entonces, Atenea era Jojmá, la Sabiduría, la más cercana a Zeus por haber nacido de sus pensamientos.

En ocasiones Hera maldecía aquello, y por eso jamás se opuso a que Ares y Atenea se enfrentaran, aun sabiendo que su hijo tan sólo buscaba diversión, y no conquista o destrucción, en sus actos. No podía ni debía mirar a Atenea con los mismos ojos vengativos con los que un día observó a los hijos ilegítimos de Zeus, pues la Diosa de Ojos Grises era la hija primogénita de Zeus, de su primera esposa, Metis. Pero, aunque respetaba a la diosa virgen, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia de aquella que podría decir conocer con exactitud cómo pensaba el indomable Rey del Olimpo. Si bien ella era Biná en el Sephirot, tan sólo entendía y razonaba aquello que llegaba en primera instancia a la Guardiana de la Tierra.

Luego de aquella _trinidad _formada por el Emperador, la Emperatriz y la hija sin madre, se encontraba Hefesto. Él era Daat, el Conocimiento, que con el paso de los milenios se dejaba absorber más y más por la búsqueda incansable de este en todas sus formas. Al principio sólo era un orfebre con grandes habilidades pero maldito por los Hados, pues era despreciado y utilizado por muchos, y burlado por el resto. Pero con el tiempo los dioses empezaron a temerle, pues sus obras amenazaban incluso al Dynamis. Llegando a edificar el Pilar de los Siete Océanos, que ni las armas de Libra podían romper, o la Urna del Elíseo, capaz de resistir incluso al Rayo de Zeus. Cuando Hera quiso darse cuenta, su hijo se había alejado completamente de ella.

Más allá de Daat venía Jesed, asiento que ocupaba la misericordiosa Hestia, su hermana que humildemente sostenía con sacrificio la estabilidad de los Seis Mundos, desde el puro Éter hasta el inhóspito Tártaro. Su hijo Ares ocupaba Guevurá, pues era el Dios de la Guerra y en se ser estaba toda la fuerza de su padre, Zeus. Hacía aproximadamente 3000 años que no pisaba el Olimpo tras su derrota frente Atenea y sus Santos, que lo habían condenado a milenios en la Nada. Ni siquiera ella, siendo su madre, era capaz de comprender la actitud de su hijo, que muchas veces parecía ajeno a toda ambición, como si no tuviera ninguna meta más que sus actos en sí mismos. Él siempre le respondía que su único interés era divertirse.

Excepto Kéter y Maljut, todas las demás emanaciones de la Gran Voluntad, encarnadas en los dioses que formaban el Consejo del Sephirot, circundaban ante Apolo, el Dios Sol. Era el equilibrio, lo auténtico, el Esplendor... Era Tiferet. Durante mucho tiempo desde su nacimiento, se mostró como el más digno de los hijos de Zeus, por lo que, aunque había tratado de impedir por todos los medios su nacimiento, Hera llegó a respetarlo como miembro del Consejo, especialmente por su actuar frente a la conspiración de Abel y la consecuente Filiomaquia, guerra en la que el létida dejó claro que había heredado de su padre las más notables virtudes de los dioses, virtudes que ahora parecía haber perdido.

Afrodita era la Victoria, Netzaj, del Amor por sobre el Odio. Estaba siempre acompañada de una divinidad primigenia que solía tomar la forma de un niño con angelicales alas en la espalda. Era Eros, que pocas veces se separaba de su _madre, _aunque era bien sabido que se trataba de un protógono. La opinión de Hera sobre aquella divinidad tan libidinosa era reservada, y a veces sentía que sus actos estaban más regidos por una insaciable lujuria que por el sentimiento que decía representar.

El siguiente era Hermes, el joven Mensajero de los Dioses al que había llegado a apreciar desde que había nacido. Era la Gloria, el Hod, y como tal siempre estaba rodeado de un aura especial, tan pura como la luz, Poseía una mente tan privilegiada como la de Hefesto, aunque la utilizaba sólo en forma de elocuencia, pues el más rápido de todos los seres de la Creación poseía una capacidad comunicativa casi mágica, que usaba tanto para engañar con cinismo entrañable, como para decir una verdad tan absoluta como la totalidad del Universo.

Debajo de Hod y de Netzaj estaba Artemisa, cuyo asiento era el Iesod, el fundamento de los Nueve Sentidos y como tal, el comienzo de la trascendencia de los dioses. Aquella indomable cazadora había logrado cimbrar la tranquilidad de Hera en aquel tiempo, pues junto a su hermano había cambiado notablemente en todos los sentidos, habiéndose convertido en la sumisa cómplice de su hermano.

Finalmente estaba Deméter, Maljut, aquella que se encontraba en el umbral que separaba la divinidad de lo humano, la eternidad de la mortalidad, y lo absoluto de lo particular.

Las emanaciones de la Gran Voluntad, eso eran los Olímpicos. El Noveno Sentido que los alzaba por sobre otras divinidades, estaba fundamentado en el Árbol de la Vida, lo absoluto. Pensar en aquello hacía que Hera pensara en ocasiones que, en el fondo, no eran diferentes de los Titanes, o tal vez eran más cobardes que aquellos seres que enfrentaron desde el inicio las leyes cósmicas de los Protógonos. Después de todo, los Olímpicos sólo eran una parte del Cosmos, sus creadores, tal vez, pero no estaban por encima como pretendían.

- He vuelto. - dijo una poderosa voz. Hera miró al frente, observando como el Dios de la Guerra, Ares, subía hacia la atalaya. Su rostro era tan irreverente como de costumbre, y no hizo ninguna reverencia al estar frente a la Reina. - He vuelto... ¿No hay abrazo? ¿Madre? ¿Tía Hestia?

Hestia: Su Majestad. - dijo la crónida de pronto, sin prestar atención a su sobrino. La diosa del fuego se levantó con solemnidad. - Creo que mi permanencia en es el Olimpo ha durado demasiado, con vuestro permiso regresaré a mis obligaciones.

Tras el asentir de Hera, Hestia se fundió en el fuego sagrado de su interior, desapareciendo. La mayor de las hijas de Cronos era la encargada de sostener los distintos reinos: El Cielo de los Dioses, la Tierra de los Hombres, el Reino Marino de Poseidón, el Reino de los Muertos de Hades y el Tártaro, las primigenias entrañas de la Creación. Cada mundo era sostenido por una vestal, mujeres que debían resguardar su virginidad y espíritu y dedicar la eternidad a la oración, para mantener vivo el Fuego de los Dioses. Sin ese sacrificio, el Cosmos volvería a tornarse Caos y volvería el reinado de Erebo.

Ares: Se fue sin despedirse de mí, su sobrino favorito. - murmuró el Dios de la Guerra llamando la atención de la Reina de los Dioses. - Últimamente no recibo la atención familiar que debería...

- ¿Y por qué no buscas atención de los mortales, hermano? ¿Será que no te recibirían tan entusiasmados como antes luego de haberles dado sólo dolor y miseria?

La joven hermana de Ares, de pelo rubio claro peinado hacia atrás, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja blancuzca hecha de nubes semi-sólidas, sobre la cual había una copa de oro puro con siete piedras preciosas incrustadas, cada una reflejando un color del Arco Iris. La deidad, que vestía una túnica color verde jade que dejaba desnudo el hombro derecho, representaba la juventud, y era quien daba a los dioses la ambrosía. Sin mediar palabra Ares curio el cáliz con suavidad pero con habilidad, de modo que Hebe no pudo impedir que diera un sorbo.

Ares: No me glorifiques tanto, hermanita. - dijo el dios, medio en serio, medio en broma. - Sabes que yo soy sólo la musa, los humanos son los verdaderos artistas.

Hebe: ¡La copa de ambrosía era para Su Majestad! Y... Hermano, emites la pestilencia de un Berserker...

Ares: Sí, es cierto, lo siento pero en la Nada Absoluta no hay agua. ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó con ojos inocentes.

La diosa iba a responder pero entonces notó que sus palabras callaban una vez salían de su boca, como si estas murieran. El ambiente se volvió pesado y frío, y Hebe se sintió debilitada por el Cosmos que acababa de entrar: Hades había llegado, y a su lado se encontraba Deméter.

Deméter: Disculpad la tardanza, Majestad, pero la presencia del Exiliado en nuestro Cielo me obligó a asegurarme de que mi hija Perséfone estuviera a salvo.

Las palabras de la Diosa de la Agricultura se perdieron en el olvido mientras Hades caminaba con sumo respeto hacia la Reina del Cielo, ante la cual llegó a arrodillarse por un instante para besarle la mano.

Hades: Han pasado eones desde la última vez, hermana. - saludó el Emperador con deferencia. - La Luz del Éter y el Cosmos del Universo siguen brillando a tu alrededor. Más bien lo hacen con más intensidad que nunca, Majestad.

Hera: Hermano, el Olimpo y yo añoramos tu arte, pues los lienzos que un día adornaban este palacio carecen hoy de la vida de antaño. ¿Cuánto durará esta eternidad de división? ¿Cuándo los Crónidas se sentarán nuevamente en el Sephirot?

Hades: Ese día habrá de llegar pronto, hermana, pues yo he regresado. Las guerras santas serán un frío e inerte recuerdo, ahora y en los siglos venideros.

Mientras Hades se levantaba y retrocedía unos pasos, Ares le regresó la copa dorada a su hermana Hebe, que vio con asombro que no quedaba ni una gota de la ambrosía. Ares sólo sonrió para frustración de la joven hija de Hera, que sencillamente desapareció del lugar tras disculparse a la Reina.

Ares: Ah, la monogamia te ha sentado mal, hermanita. Ya no eres la misma Hebe que conocí. - comentó el Olímpico.

Hera: Ares. - El Dios de la Guerra dejó atrás el misterioso velo que cubría sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, recordando la razón por la que se encontraba devuelta en el Partenón de los Reyes. - Hades, sed bienvenidos nuevamente al Olimpo.

Ares: ¡Cuán frías y directas palabras! Sí, eres Hera, no cabe duda de ello. - afirmó el de cabello negro con sosiego envidiable.

Hera: Tiempos oscuros han acaecido en la Tierra que pertenece a los dioses. Los humanos han levantado la mano contra nosotros y además han ensuciado nuestro paraíso con su arrogancia y auto-destrucción desinhibida...

Ares: Lo sé. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ellos!

Hera: ... Sin embargo, tal como decretó nuestro Rey, Zeus, hace 2000 años, no tomaríamos parte en una nueva e innecesaria guerra en la Superficie, mas Apolo renegó de la resolución del Consejo, formando una Corte de Heraldos y liberando a guerreros que nunca debieron regresar del Tártaro. Es gracias a Helios, hijo de Hiperión, que conocemos de los planes de Apolo y ante tal rebelión fue necesaria la liberación del traidor Abel. Le encomendamos la derrota de su hermano, pero ahora el destino de ambos queda en manos de los Hados.

Hades: Ciertamente han sido actos extremos los que habéis llevado, tanto el Consejo como el mismo Apolo. Las fauces de Tártaro no deben abrirse bajo ninguna circunstancia y en poco tiempo ya ha ocurrido en dos ocasiones. - juzgó el Emperador.

Hera: Finalmente he de concordar contigo, hermano. Demasiado temerarios han sido nuestros actos, más propio de hombres que de dioses, pero ahora es justo y necesario corregir nuestros errores. Atenea debe morir, así como sus guerreros y aliados, así como los del traidor Apolo.

La sentencia de la Reina de los Dioses fue directa, sin pausas. Deméter miró a los dos exiliados que habían regresado al Monte Olimpo. ¿Sería Hades el elegido para tal matanza? La Crónida negó con la cabeza, lo que su hermana decretaba no era sino la aniquilación total del Santuario y la destrucción de todos los que ahora allí combatían. Los ojos llenos de vida de la diosa miraron a Ares, el Dios de la Guerra, sabedora de que aquella tarea no era propia sino de aquel que permanecía tan sereno pese a lo tenso del ambiente.

Hera: Ares, menester tuyo será la purgación del Santuario... Y de Asgard. Siquiera reminiscencias de la existencia de las traiciones que hoy se rebelan ante la luz de una estrella caída habrán de quedar cuando Nyx cubra nuevamente la Tierra. Justo y necesario es este Juicio Divino para que una nueva era comience. Dios de la Guerra, dirige a tus Berserker, al Azote de Heracles contra los enemigos del Olimpo.

La atención estaba sobre el aparentemente ausente hijo de Zeus. Tanto los ojos de la Vida como los de la Muerte se cruzaron alrededor del Dios de la Guerra, aunque Hades permanecía imperturbable, contrario al temblor visible en la piel de Deméter, quien sufría al igual que la Gran Madre las constantes luchas entre dioses. Repentinamente Ares le devolvió la mirada a su madre, y de sus labios escaparon inimaginables palabras.

Ares: ¿Matar a Atenea? - preguntó con simplicidad. Hera asintió, a lo que su hijo respondió con amplia sonrisa y cierta dejadez. - No me apetece.

Periferia de Asgard Septentrional

Fobos veía desde las alturas como la sangre derramada en la nieve tomaba la forma de un ejército de asgardianos y centauros cubiertos del líquido carmesí. Mientras Hyoga pretendía detener aquello golpeando al dios del Miedo con su Polvo de Diamantes, Hilda se defendía del asedio de las tropas ensangrentadas, que a gritos pedían su cabeza.

Hilda: Sois sólo ilusiones... Sólo ilusiones... Sólo ilusiones... - se repetía constantemente, tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Los centauros enfrentaban violentamente a los asgardianos. Los guerreros de ambos bandos parecían cadáveres vivientes, totalmente cubiertos de sangre. Aunque perdían miembros constantemente, no cesaban de combatir hasta haber sido despedazados por completo. Muchos asgardianos ignoraban la batalla, dirigiendo furiosas miradas a Hilda.

_¿Por qué no hacéis nada? ¿Tan poco os importa vuestro pueblo? ¿Por qué nos ignora? ¡Por qué! _Escuchaba la joven Polaris constantemente. La sacerdotisa de Asgard estaba paralizada, pues aquellas voces eran tan reales como si de hecho aquellos guerreros incansables fueran asgardianos.

Hyoga miró a Hilda y luego a Fobos. Tras lanzar su Rayo de la Aurora para alejar a algunos guerreros sanguinarios que se acercaban a la princesa de Asgard, se alzó a una velocidad superior a la de la luz contra el dios del Miedo, que sólo sonrió. Sin dudar, Cisne lanzó su Polvo de Diamantes a bocajarro, pero el aura purpúrea del hijo de Ares deshizo el hielo de inmediato al tiempo que escondía una gran bola de fuego violácea que empujó a Hyoga contra la superficie.

Hilda: ¡Cisne! - exclamó la de cabello celeste al ver la caída del caballero ateniense. La joven echó un vistazo en derredor, sólo vio destrucción y odio, odio hacia los invasores, y hacia ella. Al ver tan macabra escena recordó la propuesta de Abel y las razones que la llevaron a rechazarla. - No he buscado esto, pero no puedo huir... ¡No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo! ¡Odín, tu fiel sacerdotisa, no, Asgard te necesita!

_¡Odín ya no os reconoce, Hilda de Polaris! ¡Nos ha abandonado por vuestra debilidad! No sólo sucumbisteis ante Poseidón... Sino que además ahora obedeces al culpable de nuestra decadencia... ¡Dolbar! _Las voces no paraban, se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la princesa, pero entonces la tormenta de nieve que tiempo atrás detuviera Apolo regresó, alejando a las almas en pena que la rodeaban.

Fobos: Dioses... - suspiró Marte. Con un gesto hizo que las llamas que lo rodeaban cayeran cual lluvia de fuego. - Tu mayor miedo... ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo, Hilda de Polaris? Deseo ver el terror que hay en tu alma.

Hyoga: ¿Quieres terror, Fobos? ¡Yo te lo mostraré!

El hijo de Ares volteó, pero no llegó a ver a Cisne cuando todo su ser se vio envuelto en la Ejecución de la Aurora. Hyoga descendió cual ángel a proteger a Hilda de las misteriosas ilusiones, que ahora parecían estar hechos sólo de sangre y azufre.

Hyoga: Hilda... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el Santo de Atenea mientras noqueaba a dos seres de fuego y sangre.

Hilda: Sí, no serán vanas ilusiones las que derriben la determinación de una asgardiana. - respondió con digna firmeza.

Deimos: No son ilusiones. - cortó el hermano de Fobos. Tanto el ateniense como la princesa de Polaris giraron, extrañados, a donde el siniestro dios de ojos felinos se encontraba. - ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo, Hilda de Polaris? El miedo nace del pasado, oscurece el presente, y destruye el futuro. Aquello que más temes es la guerra en sí misma.

Las palabras de Deimos provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la princesa, mientras que Hyoga no dudó un segundo en lanzar un ken de hielo, que desapareció entre llamas purpúreas. Fue entonces que la sacerdotisa de Odín se dio cuenta de que la nieve que su Señor mandaba para protegerla ardía inexplicablemente. ¡El infierno se presentaba ante sus ojos!

_¿Qué temes, hipócrita? ¡Tú trajiste la guerra a Asgard! ¡Te arrodillaste ante un falso dios antaño y lo haces ahora frente Abel! ¿De qué sirvió nuestro sacrificio? ¡Tú eres la culpable de que Odín nos desprecie! _La sorpresa de Hilda fue mayúscula al ver entre los rostros de aquellos seres a los Dioses Guerreros, pero fue el ver a Siegfried lo que la paralizó. _¿Ocurre algo Hilda? Yo siempre te fui fiel, me sacrifiqué porque sabía que no eras culpable de tus actos pero... ¡Ahora has vuelto a traer la guerra a Asgard! ¡Huyes de la decadencia que trajiste!_

Hilda: ¡Siegfried yo no quería esto! -aseguraba la princesa. Pese a que se sentía derrumbada, la sacerdotisa no estaba dispuesta a desfallecer, tenía un deber más allá de sus propios sentimientos, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlos. - ¡Fobos! ¡La ira de Odín caerá sobre tus indeseables demonios y te arrastrará hasta los abismos de Hel!

Hyoga asintió, admirando la voluntad de Hilda y miró hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo. El dios del Miedo permanecía elevado sobre la batalla, sin intervenir. Para el hijo de Ares no era corriente aquello, pues aunque Hilda estaba siendo consumida por el miedo que él había creado en forma de infierno violeta y sangre, estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

Fobos: La ira de Odín no vendrá hoy a Asgard, mi querida princesa. Y aunque viniera he de decir, lamentando la soberbia de mis palabras, que no serviría de nada. ¿Saber por qué razón? - preguntó el dios, y mientras Hilda y Hyoga le miraron sin miedo, este mostró una desencajada sonrisa de fieros colmillos, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían amarillentos. - ¡Porque hasta los dioses tienen miedo! ¡Si no es la destrucción absoluta de esta nación lo que derrumbará a Hilda de Polaris, será la muerte de su hermana! ¡Sí! ¡Ese es tu verdadero miedo!

De repente la regente de Asgard cayó de rodillas, suspirando y expirando, temblando. A su mente había llegado una cantidad infinita de imágenes en menos de un segundo. El dios le estaba mostrando las maneras en que su hermana podría morir, desde la más natural e indolora, hasta la más macabra.

Hyoga: Princesa Hilda... ¡Ignora las palabras de Fobos! No son más que viles mentiras, discursos vacíos de un ser que cree estar por encima de la humanidad...

Fobos: Te equivocas, Cisne. - cortó el dios. - Yo no estoy por encima de la humanidad... ¡Soy parte de ella! ¿Dices que miento? No lo creo Hyoga, yo no lo necesito, pues sé bien que la verdad es la más poderosa espada que se puede blandir. Para demostrarlo he aquí un ejemplo, lo que la princesa cree que son ilusiones, esos asgardianos y centauros que nunca mueren, son las almas de los que han caído, y cuando su sangre tiña por completo a Hilda de Polaris, será el fin de esas almas, desaparecerán de la Existencia para...

Las palabras de Fobos eran desoladoras, pero cuando una cadena dorada salió de su boca fue que el Santo de Cisne supo del trasfondo de lo que decía: La destrucción de las almas de los caídos... Sin pensar un segundo más lanzó su Círculo de Hielo. Debía atrapar al dios antes de que se recuperara del reciente ataque, pues la cadena ya había abandonado al Caballero Astral, cuyo rostro ensangrentado ardía con una llama amarilla, casi dorada, opuesta a la oscuridad de las flamas púrpuras de su aura,

Hyoga sonrió, su ataque había alcanzado al dios del Miedo. El Santo recordó la batalla contra Thánatos, el Cero Absoluto no era nada frente a los dioses , debía superarlo nuevamente, como en la batalla contra Titán de Saturno. Lo único que le impedía enfrentar a Fobos directamente era el estado de Hilda y el permanente asedio del ejército sanguinario del Miedo y el Terror, pero una luz dorada apareció de la nada aniquilando a las flameantes sombras a inimaginable velocidad, era Clea de la Corona Austral.

Hyoga: Una guerrera de Abel. - murmuró Cisne. La muchacha asintió, sin dejar que de sus labios escapara palabra alguna. El de cabello rubio no dudó, Hilda estaba a salvo, pero aún debía derrotar a Fobos.

Clea exterminaba con rapidez y eficiencia a todo aquel que se acercara lo más mínimo a la princesa de Asgard. Mientras los Santos de la Corona tenían la misión de defender aquel país de la invasión de Apolo, ella debía proteger a su sacerdotisa, esa había sido la orden de Abel.

Fobos: ¿Qué ocurre Cisne? ¿Crees que la princesa ya está a salvo? Creo que no apagaré esa esperanza, ya que ha sido lo que te ha llevado a prestarme atención. - bromeó el dios. Hyoga no entendía como alguien podía estar tan tranquilo cuando le acababan de quemar el rostro, pero al ver como se regeneraba supo que aquel era un enemigo más peligroso de lo que imaginaba.

Hyoga: ¿Cómo puedo parar esto? .- preguntó con seriedad. El Círculo de Hielo se empequeñeció hasta rozar el alba del astral. La escarcha empezó a recubrir al de cabello grisáceo.

Fobos: Mmm... ¿Me amenazas? ¡Qué curioso! Ni siquiera he tenido que responder. ¿Quieres salvar a Hilda de Polaris, Cisne? Mátame. - respondió directo y tranquilo, pero antes de que Hyoga hiciera ningún movimiento, su ojo estalló y su cuerpo se paralizó por un instante.

El cuerpo de Hyoga se quedó estático, al igual que el aparentemente sometido Fobos. _Abismo de Mentes y Almas, Sombra del Miedo. _Aquella era la técnica que el hijo de Ares había lanzado, aislando la mente y el alma del Santo de Cisne de la realidad, y sumiéndolos en un mundo oscuro y nebuloso, donde un pequeño barco era golpeado incesantemente por las olas del violentado mar.

Hyoga: ¿Dónde...? ¿Este lugar es...? ¡Madre!

El Santo de Atenea no tardó en saber que se encontraba en el mismo barco que naufragara años antes de su llegada a Japón. Miró en todas direcciones pero no divisó a nadie. En aquel lugar sólo había una densa niebla que bloqueaba sus sentidos, y el sonido del océano en la trágica tormenta que acabó con la vida de su madre.

Fobos: ¿Te diviertes, Cisne? - preguntó el astral. Su voz provenía de todas partes, como si se hubiera vuelto omnipresente. - Los recuerdos de la infancia, son siempre los más entrañables. ¿Verdad? Este es el barco donde murió tu madre, Natassia, tras el trágico naufragio... - la voz del dios se había vuelto más burlesca, simulando tristeza en una mueca que Cisne no tardó en despreciar.

Hyoga: Mi madre murió en este lugar, es algo que acepté en la Batalla de las Doce Casas cuando enfrenté a mi maestro, Camus. Soy un caballero de Atenea y por ella y por la Tierra es que lucharé. No podrás detener a los Santos, que defendemos el futuro de la Humanidad, con el pasado, Fobos.

Fobos: Valientes palabras, Cisne. Sin embargo... Yo no soy un simple ilusionista, no te estoy recordando el pasado, te estoy mostrando tu mayor miedo, Caballero de Atenea. - contradijo con demoníaca sonrisa. Hyoga palideció cuando notó como el barco se hundía. Ante sus ojos vio la escena que había arrastrado durante años en su mente, el como él sobrevivía a costa de su madre. - ¿Nunca te has hecho esa pregunta, Cisne? ¿Nunca has querido saber cual es tu mayor miedo? He de suponer que ahora lo ves con tus propios ojos... - decía sin pausa. El navío era tragado por las aguas pero tanto él como Hyoga permanecían inmutables ante el océano, como si el alrededor no les afectara. - Todo aquello que has apreciado ha muerto, y tú eres el culpable, el epicentro de toda desgracia. Y todo empezó con Natassia...

En aquel momento, Hyoga vio como el espacio y el tiempo se distorsionaban, mostrándole sus batallas con Cristal, Camus e Isaac. En aquel momento recordó la rabia de su compañero de entrenamiento cuando le confesó para qué quería el poder, pero él había mentido. Cuando empezó su entrenamiento como caballero, secretamente empezó a crecer en él una culpa cada vez mayor, pensaba que si hubiera tenido tanto poder las cosas podrían haber cambiado. Aquella carga lo llevó a desear con todas sus fuerzas liberar a su madre de aquella fría tumba.

Fobos: ¿Y bien? Ahora tienes el poder para cambiar las cosas. - apuntó el dios con suspicacia, como si leyera los pensamientos del Santo Divino. - Aún puedes salvar a tu madre, a Natassia. Si lo haces, tal vez tengas una segunda oportunidad, pero si permites que muera en este lugar, su recuerdo desaparecerá para siempre. ¿Quieres eso?

Por un momento dudó. ¿Sería acaso sólo una ilusión? ¿Todo sería un simple juego mental de aquel enfermizo dios? Aunque su razón se oponía, Hyoga se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el barco hundido, alcanzándolo. El Santo sintió que podía lograrlo, pero entonces su cosmos se convirtió en una llama que arrasó con el navío, extinguiendo el cuerpo de su madre al son de gritos de sentencia - _¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!_

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

Apolo: ¿Conspiraciones? - preguntó el létida. Su rostro era, irónicamente, un bloque de hielo; congelado, al igual que el ambiente. - Padre, creo que ya he justificado mis acciones. Mis actos han sido guiados siempre por la más pura razón. De mis hermanos soy el más poderoso, sabio y digno, el único que podría...

Zeus: Nosotros... - cortó el de cabello platinado.- Somos parte de un todo, Apolo. Somos el Sephirot, el Árbol de la Vida, o más correctamente, somos la encarnación de la Gran Voluntad. Fue el error de mi padre y mi abuelo el haber dependido sólo del propio Dynamis sin antes comprenderlo ¿Qué nos hizo superiores a mí a mis hermanos?

Apolo: El Noveno Sentido. La comprensión de toda materia y energía, así como de la realidad, el espacio-tiempo, de nuestras almas, el Éter y el Tao. Inútil fue el inconmensurable poder de los Titanes ante la sabiduría de los Olímpicos.

Zeus: Erras como el sabio que cree saberlo todo, pero que no sabe nada. Sencillamente fueron las Moiras quienes vencieron a Cronos, a mi padre, y fueron ellas las que me sentaron a mí, Zeus, en su trono.

Apolo: ¿El Rey de los Dioses, sometido a las ancianas hilanderas, descendientes de Nyx? - El Olímpico guardó silencio por unos instantes. Zeus permanecía tranquilo, sereno, como si no estuviera afirmando su inferioridad, pero entonces, como si le hubiera leído la mente, prosiguió.

Zeus: Cuando llegó Tifón. ¡Todos huisteis! - exclamó con cierta burla. Apolo carraspeó recordando la deshonra de aquel episodio. - Sólo yo y Atenea lo enfrentamos. Creía que los Hados estaban a mi servicio, que nada podría detenerme, pero fracasé. Descubrí la mediocridad de los Emperadores del Cosmos, esclavos del Destino.

Apolo: Los poderes de Tifón eran ilimitados, su fuerza devastaba continentes y desintegraba océanos sin esfuerzo, y su cólera llegaba a las estrellas. - Por la mente del létida pasaron imágenes de aquella entidad destructora que llegó a helar el Icor de los dioses.

Zeus: Ah, pero no sería un necio con fuerza lo que me destronaría, y sabiendo que ya no gozaba del favor de los Hados decidí desligarme de su influencia. Alimentándome de un Protógono...

Apolo: Fanes. La conciencia primordial surgida en el Amanecer de los Tiempos, la manifestación de la luz cósmica. - murmuraba el dios. Recordó aquel momento; cuando su padre venció a Tifón, cuando Gea reconoció finalmente la soberanía de los Olímpicos sobre la Creación. - Repartiste ese poder entre nosotros y formamos el Sephirot, el Consejo de los Doce. La última prueba fue la Gigantomaquia, donde alcanzamos el Noveno Sentido.

Zeus: Curioso. ¿El dios de la razón peca de ignorancia? - preguntó al aire el Emperador. Apolo carraspeó, sin comprender las palabras de su padre. - Después de todo, Cronos fue más astuto que yo mismo cuando os otorgó el Noveno Sentido.

Apolo: No soy yo quien peca de ignorancia, Padre. El Noveno Sentido es la esencia final de nuestra omnipotencia. Conocemos, entendemos y comprendemos todo cuanto existe, y somos capaces de crear, alterar, y destruir cuanto deseemos. - aseguraba Apolo con soberbia inusitada.

Zeus: Todo gran poder, esconde grandes debilidades. Gea dio a Urano la carne, cuando nada divino era físico, y desde ese momento pretendió que todos los dioses estuviéramos sometidos al mundo físico, a la naturaleza que ella controlaba a voluntad. Por otro lado, los Protógonos dominan todo aquello que excede a lo físico, son la máxima expresión de la esencia divina, el Éter. Fuimos yo y mi padre quiénes comprendimos la gran verdad de los dioses, primeros fracasos de la Creación, esclavos de Protógonos o de Gea. ¿Cuerpos invulnerables? ¿Almas inmortales? Sólo una luz intensa que nos ciega hasta volvernos sumisos siervos.

Apolo: Tal verdad es una blasfemia, Padre. Los dioses somos perfectos, inmaculados, absolutos, y el Noveno Sentido es la esencia misma de nuestra divinidad.

Zeus: La astucia de mi padre me llenó de sabiduría, virtud de la que careces, hijo mío, pues de mí sólo has heredado cosmos. Cronos os mostró el Noveno Sentido para que os cegara con su luz, pero mis ojos van más allá de eso, yo he atravesado todos los planos de la existencia hasta la mismísima Gran Voluntad, origen y fin de el Éter. - En aquel momento Apolo veía y sentía todo cuanto su padre le permitía, en una mutis comprensible pero extraña en un dios. - El Noveno Sentido nos acerca a la Gran Voluntad, y por tanto nos otorga el conocimiento respecto a la Quintaesencia que nos forma, de la que proviene el Dynamis, nuestro poder. Pero... ¿Cuál era la debilidad del Éter, aquella que provocó la caída de Urano y de Cronos? Ellos recibían el poder de la Gran Voluntad, pero a su vez lo perdían eventualmente, y se vieron obligados al exilio, Urano a los dominios inhóspitos de Nyx, y mi padre, Cronos, a su inmenso reino-prisión llamado Tiempo-Espacio.

Apolo: Es imposible. -negó rotundamente el létida.

Zeus: Es posible. Los Protógonos controlaban las leyes cósmicas, y fijaron el inescrutable imperativo en que todo el Dynamis regresaría a la Gran Voluntad si un dios era eliminado. Pero Ellos no lograrían derrocarme, aún si mil seres como Tifón me enfrentaran. Por eso me alimenté de Fanes y repartí su esencia entre los Doce, aun cuando Poseidón y Hades se negaron su apoyo era innecesario. Yo, mi hija Atenea, Hera, Hestia, Hefesto, Ares, tú, Afrodita, Hermes, Artemisa, mi hermana Deméter y mi hijo, Dioniso, nos convertimos en un poder entre lo físico y trascendental, en una nueva Gran Voluntad.

Apolo: Esas palabras... Las mencionaste cuando el último gigante, Encelado, fue vencido por Atenea. _"A Gea y a todas las divinidades del Cosmos que osen desafiarnos, sabed que nosotros somos las emanaciones de una nueva era, la manifestación de la Gran Voluntad que regirá los destinos de hombres e inmortales, así como del Cosmos y el Caos, nosotros somos los Olímpicos. ¡Amos de la Existencia!"_

Zeus: Realmente nostálgico. El más sublime día de nuestra dinastía, cuando Gea desapareció en las entrañas de su seno. Nuestra victoria sobre todo y todos. En aquellos tiempos no habían divisiones, mis hijos eran conscientes de su poder y responsabilidad, no habían Guerras Santas ni innecesarias disputas entre nosotros. Hoy remuevo los recuerdos de un ciego ángel caído para que sepa mirar más allá del velo de su propio cosmos, y se redima a sí mismo por su necedad.

La mirada de Zeus, siempre astuta como la de un zorro, se suavizó por unos instantes emanando un brillo ciertamente paternal. Al extender su mano en un gesto de paz, todo el espacio que esta había consumida regresó a su forma original, desapareciendo el vacío. Yggdrasil volvía a ser testigo de los acontecimientos, en una explanada totalmente fría, congelada por la nueva tormenta.

Zeus: Ven conmigo al Olimpo, hijo. Es mi voluntad que la Humanidad sea perdonada, y que los hombres decidan en libre albedrío su autodestrucción o... salvación. El lugar de los dioses no está entre humanos, en la Tierra, sino en los Cielos. El tiempo de las Guerras Santas debe de acabar.

Apolo: ¿Terminar, padre? - preguntó Apolo. Su mirada era más soberbia que nunca, y una gran ambición recorría todo su ser, traduciéndose en un cosmos tan inmenso como el propio universo. - El fin de las Guerras Santas no llegará hasta que el temor a los dioses regrese a los corazones de los hombres, hasta que la Era Mitológica regrese. Reniego de tu piedad, padre, pues esta no es digna de los dioses. Mi Cosmos apagará la indigna presencia de la cobardía, pues yo soy Apolo, Dios del Sol, tu sucesor, padre.

El aura del Dios Sol hacía honor a quien la emanaba, pues brillaba con una intensidad tal que empequeñecía a las mismas estrellas. Su cabello se revolvía en lenguas de fuego y su mirada azul celeste despreciaba con soberbia al Rey de los Dioses. En sus manos brillaba puro fuego, como si las mismas llamas del Sol se formaran alrededor de aquel imponente ser.

Apolo: Yo no seré un nuevo Rey, padre. No compartiré la Gran Voluntad con insignificantes divinidades. Yo seré el único dios... ¡El Dios Absoluto! ¡La Gran Voluntad encarnada, que habrá de gobernarlo todo!

Algo ocurrió. Alguien chaqueó los dedos, y el cosmos de Apolo se extinguió tan repentinamente, que el hijo de Leto apenas se había percatado del momento en que su aura pasó de su máximo esplendor, a la nada absoluta. Frente al inmenso Olímpico, Zeus regresaba a aquella fría serenidad, observando entre sus dedos una minúscula esfera de energía cósmica.

Zeus: ¿Es este tu cosmos, hijo mío? - preguntó el de astuta mirada. Sin esfuerzo el Rey de los Dioses destruyó la pequeña esfera entre sus dedos, para sorpresa de su hijo. - Ahora... ¿Qué tanto deseas que sea recordado el temor hacia los dioses?

Partenón de los Reyes, Cima del Monte Olimpo

La inesperada respuesta de Ares hizo estremecer a Deméter, conocedora del alcance de la ira de su hermana, equivalente de la de Zeus, cuando sus órdenes no eran acatadas de inmediato. La reina de cabellos celestes, por su parte, estaba tranquila, sin perder la calma, manteniendo la majestuosidad propia de su posición.

Hera: ¿No es deseo tuyo, hijo mío, el que la deshonra de la derrota desaparezca? ¿No anhelas venganza hacia aquella que humilló a tu ejército y acabó con tu orgullo de guerrero? - preguntaba la hermosa deidad. En su mente trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues sabía que con Ares debía esperar lo inesperado.

Ares: Sinceramente, tan sólo anhelo olas, arena y belleza en derredor. - respondió con irreverencia. Hera permanecía tranquila, pero Deméter quedaba atónita ante cada sílaba pronunciada por su sobrino. - La derrota es parte de la guerra, madre, y yo ya he experimentado todas y cada una de sus facetas, incluso soy el responsable de la existencia de todas ellas. Mil años duró la Guerra Santa contra Atenea, y... Gané.

Para Hera y Deméter las palabras de Ares eran incomprensibles, pero no para Hades. Él era el único dios que comprendía con exactitud la forma de pensar y de ser de su sobrino. Era el Dios de la Guerra, y la mera existencia de esta era ya un triunfo, aún si él perdía, pues no importaba como acabara. Recordó entonces la alianza que hicieron tras la caída de Troya, momento en que comenzó la Guerra de los Mil Años contra Atenea y el Santuario. Aunque en una de las innumerables batallas el cuerpo de Ares fue completamente destruido ante la Exclamación de Atenea, aun cuando estuvo encerrado en una dimensión carente de espacio o tiempo, él estaba ganando, pues las guerras se sucedían una tras otra, su triunfo era incuestionable.

Ares: ¿Liberado tras 3000 años he de encerrarme de nuevo? ¡Qué necedad! ... - Exclamó el dios mientras volteaba, mirando hacia atrás a su sorprendida madre. - Adiós querida familia. El Dios de la Guerra toma vacaciones... ¡En Hawai!

No hubo tiempo de reclamar a Ares su actitud cuando, inmediatamente después de que este se teletransportara, un temblor sobrenatural hizo cimbrar todo el palacio desde sus cimientos. Deméter quedó paralizada e incluso la todopoderosa Hera sintió como sus manos temblaban.

Deméter: Aún si Abel y Apolo estuvieran combatiendo usando el Dynamis... El Cielo Empíreo está demasiado alejado del Universo. ¡No es posible que...!

Hera: Este Dynamis... No es de Abel... Ni de Apolo...

Hades: Es... Zeus.

Frontera de Asgard Septentrional

Entre las dos grandes zonas en que se dividía Asgard, en la frontera, habían estratégicamente repartidos distintos poblados aparentemente fantasmas donde se mantenía expectante gran parte de la guardia real, elite entre los asgardianos que, pese a no llegar a la fuerza de los guerreros divinos y los dioses guerreros, no carecían de la misma entrega, valor, y determinación. Vladimir no gustaba de haberlos llamado a la guerra por una orden de Dolbar, pero en aquella situación no había más remedio, y eso pensaban también los cerca de cien soldados que se habían concentrado alrededor de su capitán.

Yggdrasil, Asgard Meridional

Tras un inusitado temblor que duró apenas unos segundos. Agamenón abrió los ojos. El poderoso guerrero celeste había permanecido expectante desde la llegada de Zeus, observando desde lo lejos como el más poderoso de los hijos del Rey del Olimpo era sometido por su padre con una facilidad tan absoluta como la de un gigante aplastando a una hormiga. El gran lago formado frente al Árbol del Universo durante la batalla de los hermanos estaba ahora congelado debido al regreso de la tormenta, y en medio estaba el cuerpo del que se auto-proclamara Señor del Cielo y la Tierra.

Tras observar el lamentable estado del Olímpico, el arcángel miró a los cielos. La esfera de fuego que Apolo había invocado horas antes desaparecía del firmamento mientras una repentina tiniebla cubría todo el lugar: Ahora que el Dios Sol había caído, Nyx y Hemera volvían a su habitual equilibrio. Ahora que se fijaba más detenidamente, el báculo mágico que Hefesto fabricara, llamado Cetro del Astro Rey, estaba atravesando el pecho de su propietario, centelleando chispas entre blanco y plateado.

Agamenón: ¿Eso ha quedado del poderoso Dios Sol? Desangrado... Su alma y espíritu sellados... Su mente bloqueada... Es incomprensible que siga con vida. - Murmuraba el conquistador de Troya mientras extendida su brazo hacia el maltrecho Olímpico. Una bola de luz se formaba hasta que un repentino cortocircuito lo apagó.

Zeus: No te molestes, Agamenón. Mi hijo ya ha aprendido la lección, no volverá a rebelarse contra su padre... En los próximos 3000 años. - dijo el Rey del Olimpo, medio en serio, medio en broma. - Y aunque yo, Zeus, olvidara que este dios con madurez de infante es mi hijo y decretara su muerte, él es inmortal. Aun destruyendo cada partícula de su ser, aun destruyendo su mente y alma, más allá de eso queda el Éter, nuestro verdadero ser: Inengendrado, imperecedero, inmutable, indivisible, único, e inamovible.

Agamenón: Comprendo. Tan sólo sentí la necesidad de libraros de aquel que ha osado levantar su mano contra el Rey de los Dioses. - aseguró el arcángel con deferencia. Zeus sólo asintió. - El Dios del Sol. En verdad, para mí nunca ha habido otro Sol sino el que ha brillado sobre mis hombros desde el día en que nací.

Zeus: Apolo fue más que un dios arrogante y necio, Agamenón. La medicina y las artes fueron su don, y la razón, su mayor virtud. Pero la eternidad y el poder ha corrompido ya a muchos dioses, y no hay excepciones. - puntualizó con pesar.

- ¡Majestad! ¡En verdad sois vos! - exclamó una voz en el firmamento. Zeus y Agamenón miraron inmediatamente hacia arriba: Un hermoso carro alado tirado por cuatro caballo bajaba velozmente hacia la superficie. Las manos de un imponente joven de cabello azul recogido y dorada armadura con detalles blancos dirigía a aquellas bellas criaturas que el conquistador de Troya veía con admiración.

Zeus: ¿Espiando como de costumbre, Helios? ¿En verdad tenía razón Apolo?

- Majestad, mi hermano Helios tan sólo cumplía órdenes del Sephirot. La reina Hera, vuestra esposa, ofreció la redención al traidor Abel si derrotaba a Apolo, que también se ha revelado en contra del Olimpo. Nuestra misión era observar la batalla sin que nadie se percatara de nuestra presencia.

Eos había bajado del carruaje presurosa, la repentina llegada del Rey de los Dioses era algo totalmente inesperado. Incluso cuando habían observado por horas el combate entre Abel y Apolo, en ningún momento habían sentido el cosmos inconmensurable de Zeus. La actitud de Apolo y sus palabras en contra de la reina Hera podrían haber mermado la confianza del Señor del Olimpo hacia sus súbditos.

Helios: Mi Señor, os juro que el Olimpo os sigue siendo fiel. La traición de Apolo es algo que nos ha deshonrado y fue deseo de vuestra reina el que tan indigna conspiración cesara antes de vuestro regreso.

Zeus sonrió, Helios era uno de los pocos titanes en los que podía confiar ciegamente, incluso más que en algunos de sus hijos. Con un gesto, el Rey de los Dioses indicó a los hijos de Hiperión que se acercaran. Aunque él ya sabía todo, escucharía lo acontecido durante su ausencia de los labios de sus más fieles súbditos.

Periferia de Asgard Septentrional

Cuando el vestido de Hilda de Polaris se había vuelto rojo casi por completo, un dolor físico insoportable hizo que despertara a la realidad. Con pavor vio el cuerpo de Hyoga en la nieve, con los ojos casi vacíos, prácticamente inerte. Sintió pesar por su hermana Flare, y oró en su interior a Odín por que la protegiera de la invasión. Con determinación, la asgardiana se levantó pese al dolor, dispuesta a enfrentarse a las ilusiones del dios del Miedo, pero la coronis que había venido en su ayuda la detuvo.

Hilda: No acepté la alianza con tu señor. ¿Por qué me proteges? Soy la sacerdotisa de Asgard, debo luchar junto a mi pueblo. - decía con gran pesar la joven. Sus manos y pies estaban prácticamente paralizados, no del miedo, sino de... ¿Frío? Era como si su vida se diluyera en su vestido, tiñéndolo de rojo aunque no había perdido ni una gota de sangre - Aceptaré mi muerte pero no como una cobarde que huye de sus enemigos, si he de morir será...

Clea, siempre silenciosa, dejó inconsciente a la princesa presionando su hombro. Su misión era simple, proteger a la princesa de Polaris, y si dejaba que luchara, sólo adelantaría su muerte. La coronis miró al frente, aquel ejército del averno había sido destruido, pero entre las purpúreas llamas quedaba aún un guerrero.

Deimos:_"La guerra cantó, es fatiga y dolor; el honor una burbuja vacía."_

Para Clea, las palabras del Caballero Astral no necesitaban explicación: No esperaría a ver como acababa la lucha entre su hermano y Hyoga por la vida de Polaris. Pues al igual que era suya la misión de proteger a la sacerdotisa, la de Deimos era, por el contrario, matarla. Corona Austral elevó su cosmos y alzó sus cadenas al tiempo que Deimos mostraba los amarillentos ojos propios de un Berserker.

--

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Este diálogo pertenece a la Iliada, de Homero. Concretamente al canto VIII.

Apolo hace referencia al Sephirot, el Árbol de la Vida. A lo largo del capítulo lo relaciono con los Dioses Olímpicos y, a su vez, con la Gran Voluntad, es decir, con el Noveno Sentido. Quizá suene algo pretencioso, pero este último sentido no ha sido explorado en SS de momento, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de relacionarlo, no con el budismo, sino con la cábala.

El Arte de Hades es una referencia al Lost Canvas, donde el Dios de la Muerte reencarna en un joven pintor llamado Alone. No es más que un guiño puesto que este fanfic comenzó antes que el mencionado manga, pero después de todo... ¿Qué tanto sabemos de las aficiones de los dioses?

Fanes es, según una de las tantas cosmogonías mitológicas, un dios primordial (No, no tenía tentáculos ni vivía en una ciudad hundida bajo el mar...) surgido del Huevo Cósmico (Sí, seguimos hablando de mitología griega, no estáis leyendo un cómic de Marvel XD)al ser dividido por Chrono y Ananké (Encarnaciones del Tiempo y la Necesidad, es decir, el Destino en cierta forma). Fanes es el dios de la procreación y la generación de nueva vida y tenía poder sobre toda la Creación. Zeus lo devoró para repartir ese poder entre una nueva generación de dioses, los Olímpicos. En este fic relaciono estoy con la derrota de Zeus frente a Tifón, evocando a la caída primero de Urano, luego de Cronos, y ahora de Zeus. Durante esa batalla ningún dios encaró a Tifón, todos huyeron, lo que atribuyo a que en aquel entonces no eran verdaderamente poderosos (Aunque Atenea sí luchó al lado de su padre desde un principio) de modo que uso esta Tifonomaquia como punto clave en el que Zeus se vuelve más poderoso al alimentarse de un Protógono (Fanes) reforzando su posición como Rey de los Dioses. La pequeña Guerra Fría entre Gea (El mundo físico) y los Protógonos (Lo metafísico) no está en la mitología griega convencional aunque sí es cierto que Gea engendró a Tifón y luego a los Gigantes como venganza por la derrota de los Titanes, sus hijos. La posición de Zeus como dirigente de un tercer bando trata de ser una metáfora, pues él es el dios del rayo, que viene del Cielo, pero acaba en la Tierra

_Saludos nuevamente. Primero que nada me gustaría señalar que aquellos que no han comprendido alguno de los temas de los que han hablado los personajes de Juicio en este capítulo, pueden estar tranquilos, pues eso quiere decir que (a diferencia del autor) tienen salud mental y/o no toman estupefacientes, Je, je, je... Sólo es broma. Ahora conocemos más sobre los dioses y su poder (Más allá del Cosmos, la carne, el espíritu y la mente... El Éter, el Dynamis, y el Noveno Sentido), así como un poco del pasado de estos. Imagino que aquellos que hayan leído el capítulo 15 de Crisis Universal hubiesen esperado más descripción sobre cierta escena... Pero conformaos con saber que a nuestro "humilde" Apolo no le podría haber pasado nada peor. Por otro lado... ¿Qué pasará con Hyoga? ¿Vencerá a Fobos? ¿Hilda será salvada o por el contrario no habrá esperanza esta vez? ¿Cómo será recibido el Dios de la Guerra en Hawai? Esas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el... Capítulo 34. Ya sabéis que podéis dar vuestras quejas, comentarios o dudas a: _

--


	33. ¡Se reunen los Caballeros Astrales!

**Capítulo 32**

"¡Se Reúnen los Caballeros Astrales!"

El Fuego de la Casa de Capricornio se está extinguiendo Quedan 2:30 horas para la muerte de Atenea

_Cumbre del Santuario, 15 de Marzo del 44 a.C _

_El panorama era desolador para la Diosa y el Santo de Altar. Las entrañas de Nyx, dirigidas por el Berserker de Behemoth, reclamaban el Cuerpo y el Alma del Caballero de Pegaso con inusitada fuerza. Helena, sabedora de los horrores del inmundo lugar al que aquella habilidad llevaría a Kryon, elevó su dorado cosmos que estaba rodeado de chispas eléctricas. Los caballeros ahí presentes observaron el fenómeno atónitos, el Cosmos de Atenea se equiparaba al Big Bang... ¡Ese era el poder de un Dios!_

_Caronte supo enseguida lo que Atenea pretendía, de modo que se interpuso con osadía entre ella y Kryon. Su sonrisa era descarada y retadora, sin una pizca de temor a pesar de estar frente a una Diosa del Olimpo. Una energía oscura lo recubrió en espiral junto a un Cosmos flameante._

_No hubo duda alguna en Atenea. En un instante en su mano derecha, que en futuras generaciones sostendría Niké, apareció un relámpago blanco. Después de todo ella era la reencarnación de Atenea, la Diosa Virgen, que tenía potestad para usar las armas de su todopoderoso padre, Zeus. De manera aparentemente inmisericorde Helena lanzó el rayo contra el demonio de llamas y sombras deshaciendo sus oscuras defensas y cuartando su armadura._

_Altar echó un vistazo primero a Atenea, cuya mirada nunca había sido tan inescrutable, y luego a Caronte. El caballero astral había permanecido de pie pese al impacto que superó incluso la potencia de la Hecatombe de Pegaso. La joven avatar preparó otro relámpago, pero entonces Kryon elevó su cosmos hasta límites cuasi--divinos liberándose de la técnica de Caronte por segundos._

_Helena: ¡Kryon! - exclamó la deidad. La voluntad del Santo de Pegaso la sorprendía una vez más. Caronte quedó perplejo también... ¿El Cosmos de un humano venciendo al Caos? Antes de terminar de formular esa pregunta el caballero de armadura divina se había puesto entre él y la reencarnación de Atenea. - No es necesario que sigas combatiendo. - aseguró al joven guerrero. Sus grisáceos ojos se posaron inquisidoramente sobre el Berserker. . No confío en tus intenciones, Caronte, y no consentiré más tus agravios en este Santuario. Si insistes en esta farsa yo misma te enviaré con tus amos.- sentenció con dureza. _

_Caronte: ¿De vacaciones al Hades? - preguntó el oscuro. _

_- ¡Siempre fuiste un insolente Caronte de Behemoth! - exclamó una voz autoritaria. Los Santos de Plata y Bronce allí presentes se arrodillaron de inmediato ante un hombre de sagrados ropajes y dorada máscara. - Tú eres uno de los Siete Oscuros, los generales del Ejército de Ares que han dedicado sus miserables vidas a la mera destrucción y a la continuidad de una absurda guerra que pretendéis hacer eterna.¿Cómo es posible que seas tú, Carnicero de Grecia, el tercer Berserker escogido para reformar la legendaria Orden del Sol?_

_El misterioso personaje iluminó los rostros de Helena y Kryon y preocupó ligeramente a Caronte. Sus pasos se sintieron como los de una poderosa divinidad caída del cielo que reordenaba el Caos y extinguía la Oscuridad. Tal era su podre, el poder del..._

_- ¡Gran Patriarca Pólux! - exclamó Altar anonado. Desde el principio de la Gran Guerra entre Atenea y Ares una inmortal figura había destacado: Pólux de Géminis. El único caballero dorado capaz de enfrentar a los Siete Señores de la Guerra, el líder por excelencia del Santuario por más de mil años gracias a la legendaria técnica Misophetamenos. Pese a su infinito poder, aparentemente había caído en una fatal batalla contra Deimos y Fobos, razón por la cual él ahora dirigía el Santuario temporalmente. - ¡Creía que había...!_

_Pólux: No hay tiempo para eso, mi joven e impetuoso discípulo. - dijo con una media sonrisa que recordó a Altar su juventud. Su mirada se desvió hacia Kryon y Helena con pesar. - Atenea, lamento deciros que las palabras de Caronte son ciertas. Yo, Pólux* , Caballero Astral de Saturno, doy fe de la legitimidad de este duelo._

_Ante la atónita mirada de Kryon, el Pontífice incendió su túnica patriarcal con su cosmos, quedando una vistosa armadura que lo cubría completamente. La coraza estaba decorada por una diversa mezcolanza de colores que evocaban las maravillas del infinito Universo, y diversas espirales en las extremidades y el torso representaban al omnipresente elemento conocido como Tiempo, potestad de Cronos. El color predominante era el escarlata, precisamente en aquella vistosa línea espiral. El cabello de Pólux era largo y de un azul oscuro intenso, su mirada, dura pero justa, contenía la experiencia de un hombre que había vivido más que nadie en la Tierra._

_Kryon: ¡No puedo creerlo...! ¡... Patriarca! - tartamudeaba Kryon. El resto de Santos era incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Altar sólo pudo mirar a su Señora de reojo, notando que la joven muchacha que albergaba el alma inmortal de Atenea sabía más que todos ellos._

_Caronte: ¿No era yo el joven impulsivo, Venerable Pólux? – preguntó el Berserker con jovial irreverencia. – Ahora mismo vuestros pupilos han de estar pensando... ¿El Patriarca nos traicionó? ¿Será Pólux El Dioscuro un traidor a Atenea? – decía con un dejo de ironía. El Pontífice respondió a la actitud del Carnicero de Grecia con la severidad del maestro que un día fue para aquel Berserker pelirrojo._

_Pólux: Atente a la gravedad de tus palabras y a las consecuencias de tus actos, Caronte. Aún los Hados no han querido desvelar la identidad del próximo Caballero Astral, pues Kryon aún vive. – apuntó con seguridad y firmeza en cada palabra. El oscuro sonrío con soltura y luego calló, denotando un cierto respeto hacia al líder de los 88 caballeros de Atenea._

_Kryon: ¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Exijo una explicación! – exclamó el en futuras generaciones legendario guerrero. Pólux agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento; El joven Santo de Bronce había pensado justo lo que Caronte había dicho... ¿Cómo culparlo? Con decisión, el Patriarca se dispuso a esclarecer la situación pero sorprendentemente Atenea tomó la palabra._

_Helena: Cada 200 años, la Diosa Atenea reencarna en un cuerpo mortal para enfrentar a las Fuerzas del Mal. Es por este motivo que existen el Santuario y los 88 Santos, que han de ser dirigidos por un hombre bueno, noble y justo, el Sumo Pontífice.- La diosa encarnada miró primero a Pólux y luego a Kryon, que estaba desconcertado de los nuevos acontecimientos que él había percibido como una última batalla antes de la eterna calma. La joven sólo pudo proseguir.. - Sin embargo existen batallas mucho más crueles y despiadadas que aquellas que enfrentan a dos Dioses del Olimpo. Son guerras demasiado crueles como para narrarlas, guerras que sólo pueden ser olvidadas y que sólo pueden ser enfrentadas con la ayuda de todos los Dioses Mayores del Olimpo... _

_Pólux: ... Un campeón de cada Dios es elegido por el mismísimo Zeus hasta formar la llamada desde tiempos ancestrales Orden del Sol o de los Caballeros Astrales. Nueve guerreros, los más poderosos de su generación. Kryon, tú has herido a Hades, y Caronte ha herido a Atenea. Sólo uno pagará por los pecados de ambos, y sólo el vencedor será revestido en una de las nueve albas que corresponden a los planetas que giran alrededor del Sol._

_Helena palideció. Con su mirada pidió a Altar que se marchara con el resto de caballeros, sobrevivientes de una guerra que, lamentablemente, sólo había servido para abrir las puertas a una nueva batalla aún más sangrienta. El líder en funciones del Santuario miró a su superior, esperanzado en que, como en anteriores ocasiones, lo solucionara todo con pocas palabras, pero Pólux sólo negó con la cabeza. Tras unos minutos los Santos se habían ido._

_Kryon: ¿Es un pecado haber luchado en el nombre de Atenea contra Hades, cuyas malignas ambiciones ponían en peligro a toda la Tierra? ¿Es un pecado desear la paz que tanto ha costado lograr a este Santuario? ¿Es que acaso no respetan vuestros dioses el sacrificio de tantos Santos? _

_Caronte: ¿Pretendes oponerte a la voluntad de los dioses, Kryon? – preguntó el oscuro con suspicacia. – Ni siquiera yo soy tan arrogante... ¿Por qué perder la vida estúpidamente blasfemando contra el Olimpo? ¡Vamos! Tienes las mismas oportunidades de redención que yo... ¡Sólo eleva tu Cosmos y enfréntame sin piedad!_

_El Berserker incendió su Cosmos y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Su mirada ámbar, muestra de su estado Bersek, se volvió más intensa que nunca y sus garras carmesí cortaron el aire hasta alcanzar a Kryon. El Santo de Bronce paró en seco la trayectoria de su rival con sus meteoros y elevó al infinito todos sus sentidos. No le importaban la Orden del Sol o los demás dioses, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder aquella batalla. _

_Kryon: Caronte... ¡Juro que esta será nuestra última batalla! ¡Sólo uno quedará vivo hoy! – aseguró el ateniense con determinación, al tiempo que, a una velocidad que excedía la de la luz, atacaba nuevamente al Berserker_

_Helena: ¿Es esto necesario? – preguntó la joven. Los rivales ya se habían elevado a los cielos, combatiendo en el aire con todos sus recursos, sin dejar ninguno tregua al otro. – Por tus venas corre la sangre de mi verdadero padre, Patriarca. Eres mi medio hermano, dime la verdad._

_Pólux: Atenea... La decisión fue tomada por Zeus, Rey de los Dioses, y aprobada por el Consejo por unanimidad. Sólo podemos esperar que sea Kryon quien gane la batalla Vos debéis regresar al Olimpo conmigo, tu tiempo como mortal ha acabado. – sentenció el Patriarca acercándose a la dubitativa deidad. – No debéis interferir más en esta batalla o ambos podrían ser juzgados y condenados._

_Lejos de los más poderosos seres de la Tierra, dos guerreros tan poderosos y opuestos como la Luz y la Oscuridad trascendían la primera capa de la atmósfera en su equilibrada lucha. Al separarse se mantuvieron en el aire, retándose con la mirada y preparando nuevamente sus más poderosos kens._

_Kryon: No perderé esta batalla. ¡Por ti Helena! ¡Meteoros de...!_

Antiguo Sendero de las Doce Casas, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

- ¡... Pegaso! ¡... Helena! ¡No perderé!

Cuando Seiya estuvo consciente de las palabras que habían escapado de su boca, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Imágenes difusas de un pasado lejano y una dura batalla llegaban a su mente pero no podía descifrarlas. Todo recuerdo desapareció cuando un rápido golpe lo lanzó contra el suelo, bajando varios metros hacia abajo dejando un surco. Cuando Pegaso pudo levantarse sólo vio el severo rostro de Kanon de Géminis.

Seiya: ¿Qué... te pasa, Kanon? ¿Por qué me atacas? – preguntó el joven nipón mientras pasaba su mano por la nariz. ¿Sangre? El Santo de Géminis había puesto en su puño bastante fuerza.

Kanon: Te lo dije en el Hades, Pegaso. Yo no soy tu aliado, soy un caballero de Atenea como tú pero no soy tu aliado. – endureciendo la mirada y concentrando su cosmos, Kanon lanzó sendos puñetazos a la velocidad de la luz que más bien parecían rayos láser vapuleando a Seiya que por alguna razón, no podía siquiera defenderse.

Kiki: ¡Basta, Kanon! – gritó el muviano. Una fuerza invisible paralizó al Caballero de Oro y deshizo los golpes para sorpresa de Kanon, que veía como

los poderes mentales de Kiki se elevaban a cada segundo. El niño que tras haber estado durante un tiempo en Nyx se había vuelto físicamente adulto, sólo había deseado que pasara y pasó, cosa que lo sumía en una sensación entre miedo y poderío.

Kanon: Lo sucedido en los Riscos de la Locura me demuestran la ineptitud de este Santo que se ha mostrado indigno de la bendición que Atenea le otorgó con su propia sangre. Sus errores nos han costado la muerte de Shiryu y el no saber si Atenea y Orestes están vivos o...

Kiki: ¡Están vivos! – aseguró con determinación frunciendo el ceño. Cuando Kanon volteó con rapidez y lo miró directamente casi trastabilla, pero pese a todo se mantuvo firme. – Lo sé... Tengo un presentimiento.

Kanon: Ese hombre, Caronte, no parecía tener la más mínima duda en matar a Atenea. Orestes estaba inconsciente y nosotros... – paró por un momento. Recordó que él también había cometido un error al lanzar tan apresuradamente la Otra Dimensión... ¿Pero cómo imaginar que aquel ser se había convertido verdaderamente en un Dios? – Perdidos entre las dimensiones.

Kiki Todos tuvimos algo de culpa. Mis poderes fueron insuficientes para detener a ese monstruo. – apuntó con pesar el lemuriano.

Seiya: ¡No es así Kiki! Si al menos hubiese sido más prudente ahora Shiryu no estaría muerto y... ¡ESE MISERABLE DE CARONTE ESTARÍA...! – exclamaba Pegaso más furioso que nunca. En toda su vida había sentido tanto odio hacia una persona. Para calmar esa rabia Seiya lanzó su puño contra el suelo con tal fuerza que incluso le sangró la mano.

Kanon dio a la espalda a Kiki y Seiya. Reconocía que cada uno de ellos había fallado miserablemente pero de algún modo presentía que el error más fatal fue el uso de la espada que llevaba Pegaso, sí, aquel arma era la razón de la supuesta divinidad de Caronte.

Seiya: Caronte... ¡Me las pagará! – exclamó con rabia inusitada. Sin pensarlo corrió por el sendero hasta perderse en el horizonte, Kiki quiso detenerlo pero Kanon lo impidió. Finalmente, los dos siguieron a Seiya tras percatarse de un cambio inusual en el ambiente: Contrario a la eterna luz del Santuario desde que llegaron, ahora sólo había oscuridad y una lluvia ligera pero constante.

Palacio del Soberano Celeste, Esfera de Urano

Titania de Urano, Titán de Saturno, Galatea de Mercurio, y Narciso de Venus. Cuatro Caballeros Astrales que más parecían jinetes de un venidero Apocalipsis en su caminar por un largo e iluminado pasillo. Las vidrieras que traían luz al lugar dibujaban figuras angelicales y escenas referidas ante la primera gran batalla entre el Bien, representado por Urano y su séquito celestial, y el Mal, que era dirigido por el Rey Oscuro Erebo y sus huestes demoníacas. El suelo era de un azul prácticamente cristalino y el techo era de puro e inmaculado mármol.

Titania: Una vez asintió, mi hermano entró en este templo seguido de Enio y las tres Erinias. – comentó la amazona. Sus palabras sólo eran escuchadas por Titán y Narciso, pues Galatea sólo saltaba de un lado a otro tarareando una canción. – Su presencia y su armadura no son las de ningún mortal, ni siquiera nosotros que hemos probado la ambrosía, podemos decir lo mismo, y fue en los Riscos de la Locura cuando anunció haberse convertido en...

Narciso: Un Dios. – cortó el de castaños cabellos, terminando la frase de manera que captó toda la atención. – Todo lo que ha ocurrido desde nuestra liberación hasta ahora ha sido planeado meticulosamente para que llegara este momento. Aunque he de reconocer que esperé que Eolo y sus discípulos nos hubieran librado de la penosa necesidad de enfrentar a los Santos de Atenea, pero realmente el que ellos llegaran aquí nos permitió movernos con total libertad.

Titania: De modo que conspirasteis contra Apolo y pusisteis en práctica vuestro plan a espaldas de mi padre y de la comandante Dafne con la excusa de perseguir a aquellos que se oponían al Santuario. – dijo la astral. Narciso asintió con cruel sinceridad, en ningún momento había dudado en traicionar a Apolo. – Entonces mi hermano secuestró a esa muchacha para atraer a los Santos hasta aquí, y encerró a Atenea en Nyx para que la batalla se prolongara durante un tiempo indefinido. ¿Me equivoco?

Narciso: En absoluto, todo lo que has dicho es correcto. Era necesario mantener a Atenea débil o la batalla final habría sido demasiado inmediata para nuestros planes. – respondió el, cruel, ángel. Sus palabras estaban llenas de soberbia y orgullo a tal nivel que molestaba a Titania. – Aunque sí hay algo en que te equivocas... – la astral puso más atención que nunca – Caronte no secuestró a la hermana de Pegaso por mera casualidad, oh, bueno, tal vez él lo crea así...

Titán: ¿Qué dices Narciso? ¿¡Acaso usaste la Mano de Dios con Caronte!? – exclamó furioso el gigantesco astral. Titania volteó a ver a su compañero de armas, entendiendo que había cosas que ni él sabía respecto a la conspiración. Al regresar la mirada al regente de Venus, se topó con esa sonrisa autosuficiente que solía mostrar cuando tenía pleno control sobre la situación.

Narciso: Mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo en que la usara, al fin y al cabo, estamos conspirando contra la voluntad divina, y el Destino no es, precisamente, nuestro aliado.

Titania: ¿Alguien tan soberbio y confiado en sus planes temiendo que el azar no le sea favorable? – preguntó la amazona, extrañada. - ¿Tanto esfuerzo por un señuelo?

Narciso: Creo que ya lo mencioné, no fue casualidad que la hermana de Pegaso esté ahora en el Santuario. En realidad la información nos la otorgó Nereo... – Titania carraspeó, demostrando no saber de quien hablaba. – Ese viejito tan simpático que insiste en títulos de nobleza sin la mayor importancia. Desde el momento en que mi hermano fue liberado, nos ha hablado de las profecías de Urano y... de Mitsumasa Kido.

Titania: ¿Mitsumasa Kido?

Narciso: Sí, un altruista con mucho dinero y un infarto. ¡El ideal de cualquier dama! – exclamó en tono bromista. Un gesto de Titania bastó para que el astral de Venus recordara que su compañera no era devota de los chistes, y mucho menos si se decían en medio de una conversación importante. – Lo importante es que ese hombre ha sido una pieza tan importante como misteriosa en la Guerra Santa anterior, pues es gracias a él y el Santo de Sagitario que ahora Atenea vive... para molestarnos.

Titania: No es la primera vez que la intervención de un ser humano ayuda de algún modo a Atenea o sus Santos. – comentó la amazona.

Narciso: ¿Y no es la primera vez que un ser humano tiene cien hijos con casi cien mujeres distintas? – preguntó con suspicacia. Aquella información hizo que Titania pronunciara el único nombre que venía a su mente.

Titania: ¿¡Zeus!? – exclamó. El de cabello castaño sonrió a medias pero enseguida negó divertido.

Narciso: No, Mitsumasa era un humano relativamente normal y no la reencarnación de ningún Dios, sin embargo... Cien hijos, la purificación del Santuario, la caída de Hades y sus 108 Espectros, el resurgir de Poseidón... Son detalles que me han hecho pensar que tal vez las profecías de Urano culminen en esta era.

Titania: ¿Hablas de los Tres Juicios?

Narciso: Así es. "_Siete serán las Guerras Santas precedentes a la corrupción de la luz. Cuando el blanco torne a oscuro, el Cielo enviará a Cien Ángeles de carne mortal que deberán guiar a la Diosa hacia la purgación del mal. Muchos serán los sacrificios y milagros que se sucederán pues trágico habrá de ser el preludio al Ocaso. Cuando caiga el Emperador Gris el Rey Negro se alzara con su manto de oscuridad para cubrir el mundo, y sólo los Hijos del Cielo podrán vencer al mal encarnado, sólo ellos abrirán las puertas del final de los tiempos"_ – recitó el de luminoso cosmos – Así empieza la profecía pero hay más... _"Será cuando desaparezca el mal en la Tierra cuando el Cielo baje nuevamente a la inmaculada Gea para juzgar a los hombres por sus acciones, los ángeles envidiarán a los Hijos del Cielo y la Dama de Plata envidará a la Diosa."_

Titania: No es necesario que digas más. – cortó la amazona. – Realmente todo ha ocurrido como estaba predicho en esa profecía y si ahora la recitas con tanta confianza quiere decir que sigue ocurriendo, que realmente este es el primero de los Tres Juicios, el principio del Ocaso de los Dioses.

Narciso: Cierto es. – dijo. – Pero como sabes las profecías de Urano no dicen nombres sino situaciones y títulos. Esta ambigüedad hace que quien desee beneficiarse del resultado final, deba jugar bien sus cartas, y eso es lo que yo he hecho trayendo a Seika Kido, que sin duda es una Hija del Cielo.

Titania: Sólo tengo una pregunta más. ¿Qué es... La Revolución de los Astros?

Extrañamente, Narciso no respondió a esa pregunta ni dijo nada, Galatea paró su canción y sus saltos quedando sobre la espalda de Titán, que sólo suspiró resignado. La que fuera llamada en la Era del Mito Reina de las Amazonas observó que ya habían cruzado el pasillo y las puertas se habrían de par en par. Ante ella había una gran mesa con once sillas de diversos colores simbolizando a los planetas del Sistema Solar en tonalidades que emulaban a las joyas. Frente a los cuatro astrales estaba precisamente Caronte y a los lados de este se encontraban las Erinias mientras que Enio estaba sentada sobre un sillón color ámbar a la izquierda del asiento negro azabache de Plutón.

Caronte: Desde el principio de los tiempos las estrellas, los planetas y todos los seres vivos han bailado el son que los Dioses les impusieron... – empezó a decir el oscuro de ojos dorados. – Eso habrá de cambiar, en este día y a esta hora, el Universo se rebelará a sus amos. ¡En la Revolución de los Astros!

Titán: R... Realmente... ¡Te has convertido en un Dios! – exclamó un sorprendido Titán. El Cosmos de su compañero de armas y amigo se había vuelto tan inmenso que podría rellenar el Universo.

Caronte: ¿Hmm? ¿Dios? ¿Caballero Astral? ¿Berserker? ¿Qué importancia tiene qué sea ahora? Todo cambio es efímero y superficial, al final, uno nunca deja de ser quien es, y yo, mi viejo amigo, no he dejado de ser Caronte... Asesino de Dioses.

Aldea de Pafos, Cinturón de Hipólita

La lluvia azotaba despiadadamente aquel pequeño poblado tal como lo hacía en todo el Santuario profanado desde que el Cosmos del Dios Apolo desapareciera misteriosamente. Una mar de nubes negras empezaba a cubrir el cielo como negando que cualquier rayo de luz tocara aquella sagrada tierra, en una suerte de réquiem por el Señor del Santuario.

Mientras tanto, la superioridad numérica que el variado grupo de guerreros había tenido anteriormente, se había convertido más en una desventaja que otra cosa. Pues Grethel, la siniestra Cazadora, usaba sus ilimitados poderes mentales para controlar las mentes más débiles de entre las aspirantes con el fin de causar caos y revuelo entre sus enemigos.

Sorrento, que adivinó enseguida la estrategia de su rival, usó su flauta para tocar una corta pero dolorosa melodía que sufrieron especialmente las aspirantes, mientras que Shaina, Isaac y Tetis tan sólo sintieron un cosquilleo. Rápidamente el General Marino ordenó mediante gestos a Haruko y Akiko que se aseguraran de alejar a sus compañeras y llevarse a los heridos. Aunque estaba en un estado algo mejor que los inconscientes Geki y Spartan, la sirena aceptó a regañadientes alejarse.

Grethel: De cinco a tres, realmente no siento la diferencia – aseguró con soberbia antes de lanzar tres saetas de luz lunar.

Valiéndose de sus cosmos, los tres guerreros bloquearon los ataques de su enemiga y se separaron por un momento rodeando a la confiada Grethel. Al mismo tiempo lanzaron cada uno su ataque más poderoso, pero los kens tan sólo fueron bloqueados por un invisible escudo mental que luego se expandió arrasando con todo y golpeando fuertemente a sus enemigos, quienes inmediatamente se recompusieron.

Grethel: ¿Cómo he de demostraros que no hay posibilidad de que ganéis este combate? – preguntó con cierto hastío.

Mediante la teletransportación, Grethel sorprendió a Sorrento golpeándolo duramente en el estómago y, en un corto contacto visual, pretendió paralizarlo mediante hipnosis. Antes de que el General contraatacara, la Cazadora posó sus labios durante un segundo en la flauta, haciendo que Isaac, que se encontraba más cerca, sintiera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Una chispa eléctrica alertó a la psíquica del ataque de su otrora compañera de armas pero en realidad fue una trampa, pues mientras pretendía golpear a Shaina, el General Isaac de Kraken usó sus poderes congelantes en su cabeza.

Grethel: ¿Esa es vuestra estrategia? ¿Congelarme… ? ¡Ilusos! – vociferó la orgullosa psíquica antes de lanzarse a por sus enemigos, empezando por Shaina. – Te demostraré cuán equivocada estabas al rechazar mi poder, Ofiuco, cuando acabe contigo deberás reconocerlo… ¡Lo harás!

El fervor de la amazona hizo que por un momento Isaac sintiera cierto temor, pero al ver el rostro tranquilizador del General Sorrento y la firmeza de la amazona de plata, recuperó la compostura, recordando la falsedad de su determinación al convertirse en General de Kraken… ¿Realmente fue leal a Poseidón en aquel entonces? ¿Buscaba verdaderamente justicia? Pensó entonces que aquella muchacha estaba tan engañada como él lo estuvo, creyendo que lo que hace es correcto cuando siquiera se habría puesto a pensarlo detenidamente.

Isaac: ¡La única ilusa eres tú que pretendes ser la fiel sierva de un ideal en el que no crees! – gritó el marino, provocando que Grethel girará hacia él. El rostro de la amazona era de burla.

Grethel: ¿Ideales? Yo obedezco las órdenes de aquel que me mostró un camino cuando el mundo oscureció el que yo había escogido. No soy ninguna ingenua engañada por impulsos de mi juventud, General. Y eso te lo demostraré de la única forma que se pueden demostrar las cosas… ¡CON PODER!

Con una elevación de Cosmos y poder mental dignos de un experimentado Santo de Oro, Grethel lanzó una infinidad de saetas en derredor. Sorrento sacó inmediatamente su flauta y tocó una corta pero serena música que detuvo la mayor parte de las flechas, siendo que el resto fue detenido por las purpúreas y electrizantes garras de Ofiuco. Sin embargo Isaac no se esforzó en detener las pocas que iban hacia él, pues sólo eran ilusiones que pretendían camuflar la embestida de la Cazadora.

Grethel: Yo misma soy la más poderosa de mis flechas General… ¡Y ahora lo des…!

Isaac: ¡Aurora Boreal!. – exclamó Kraken mientras lanzaba su técnica al tiempo que Grethel atravesó su escama partiéndola en infinitos pedazos. Un líquido escarlata bajó abundantemente por el abdomen del marino. Sorrento hizo ademán de querer ayudarlo pero al notar que Grethel lo atacaba psíquicamente se vio obligado a retroceder, bloqueando los ataques con su flauta.

Más rápida que ningún caballero de plata, Shaina se abalanzó sobre la aturdida psíquica, cuya armadura estaba cubierta por escarcha procedente del ataque de Isaac; la parálisis que sufría por esto era una ventaja para la amazona italiana, que golpeó con sus garras la armadura plateada que cubría a su enemiga. Por su parte, la cazadora no podía concentrarse al sentir demasiado frío en su cabeza, ahora entendía por qué Kraken la había atacado precisamente en ese lugar, y eso la enfurecía.

Grethel: N… No… ¡No ganaréis! – gritó entre tartamudeos, la temperatura a la que estaba soportando era demasiado cercana al cero absoluto, insoportable.

Sorrento: No debemos permitir que se recupere… - murmuró el General Marino, Isaac y Shaina asintieron, elevando sus cosmos y preparando sus técnicas.

Grethel: ¿Con esos débiles poderes creéis significar algo en esta guerra? ¡Sólo sois escoria! – gritó. Ante la venida de la trinidad de poderes, la mujer se fundió con su cosmos, que emulaba a la luna misma, y lo expandió en forma de miles de flechas de luz plateada que destruyeron todo en derredor. Cuando la luz se hubo apagado, la guerrera empezó a respirar y espirar una y otra vez, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Isaac: ¿Por qué te empeñas en enfrentarnos con todo tu poder, Grethel? ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande la determinación de una guerrera que lucha en el nombre de un ideal muerto? ¡Responde! – exclamó el marino, incapaz de entender a su rival. Sorrento y Shaina permanecían expectantes.

Grethel: Da la vuelta a esa pregunta, General. ¿Por qué os empeñáis vosotros, humanos, en luchar por seres divinos que os traicionan una y otra vez? ¿No ennegrecen vuestra virtuosa cruzada las almas condenadas en el Hades, olvidadas por los Dioses por los que lucharon en vida?

Shaina: Atenea es la protectora de la Tierra, que la defiende de seres malignos como los demás Dioses o los Caballeros Astrales en los que tanto crees. No espera nada a cambio, y nunca ha querido someternos, y al igual que ella nosotros no esperamos privilegios ante la vida o la muerte por nuestra lucha.

Sorrento: Los Generales Marinos somos humanos en cuerpo, pero atlantes en espíritu. Desde hace miles de años, hemos jurado lealtad al Emperador Poseidón, y nada ha cambiado con el tiempo. Nuestro Señor anheló la extinción de la corrompida raza humana, a la que juzgó con su divino poder. Sin embargo, en la guerra que nos enfrentó a la Diosa Atenea, fuimos derrotados por su misericordia y solidaridad, y es por eso que nosotros, los Generales Marinos, tal y como desea nuestro Señor, luchamos hoy aliados de los Santos de Atenea, dispuestos a defender una nueva oportunidad para los humanos, así tengamos que oponernos al Olimpo entero.

Grethel: ¡Cuán bello discurso! ¿Por qué no lo adorna el otro general? – preguntó con suspicacia la cazadora.

Isaac: Yo… - Kraken sintió un nudo en la garganta, ingenuamente había pretendido "salvar" a aquella mujer que parecía estar en la misma situación que él estuvo cuando decidió servir a Poseidón, pero él no había escapado de aquel dilema. ¿Por qué estaba luchando? ¿Por qué vestía la escama de Kraken?

Las dudas de Isaac satisficieron a la maliciosa guerrera de Artemisa, pero no por mucho tiempo. Veloz como la luz, una majestuosa ave de fuego volvió cenizas la armadura de Grethel, al tiempo que una filosa daga cuyo ardor emulaba al Sol presionaba su cuello. Los generales y Shaina no pudieron responder a tiempo cuando Atalanta, comandante de las guerreras de Artemisa, apareció apuntándoles con un inmenso arco pétreo.

Atalanta: Es mejor que no opongáis resistencia. – amenazó - Sabemos de la traición de mis subordinadas y estamos dispuestos a proponer una alianza temporal, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seáis nuestros enemigos y un no equivaldría a la muerte. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís?

Casas de Curación, Santuario del Sol y la Luna

Risas femeninas de burla y orgullo enfurecieron al cegado Santo de Pegaso, que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Con torpes pasos retrocedió, estaba en el templo donde los Santos se recuperaban de las heridas que sufrían durante las guerras santas, y enfrente estaba una sirena, una de los guerreros marinos que invadieron la mansión Kido en el nombre del supuesto verdadero Rey de los Océanos.

Ángela: Vaya, vaya. ¡Cómo han cambiado los Santos de Atenea! Tan caballerosos, e insufriblemente nobles, ahora actúan como berserkers, y luego como cobardes.

Le dolía la cabeza, al intentar sentir el Cosmos de Atenea, su mente se había distorsionado, sintió ira, rabia, furia, un odio incomparable que lo había traído hasta ahí pero… ¿Por qué precisamente hasta ese lugar? De algún modo sentía una presencia, su hermana… ¡Seika!

Ángela: Deberías agradecer a mi Señor, el gran Nereo. Apolo no hubiera dudado en hacer de esa muchacha una más de sus tragedias.

Seiya: ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el caballero, pero la sirena permaneció callada. De nuevo aquella ira, nacida desde el fondo de su alma. - ¿¡Dónde está!?

Ángela: ¿Qué ocurrirá si no te lo digo? ¿Moriré? Tantos años luchando contra los Dioses y sus fieles guerreros, deberían haberte hecho entender que la vida de alguien que ha jurado servir a un Dios, no vale tanto ni para sí mismo.

Seiya: _"Hay cosas peores que la muerte… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué me ocurre? Estoy así desde que supe que Saori… ¡Ella está viva! ¡No puede haber muerto! ¡No así! Pero su Cosmos, no lo siento. Si tuviera Excalibur, podría quebrar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio y encontrarla… " _

Aprovechando el estado confuso del Santo, la sirena quiso golpear al caballero con un ken que destruiría su armadura, pero una mano masculina detuvo con fuerza y suavidad a la vez su brazo, al voltear algo ofuscada, Ángela no pudo decir palabra alguna, pues rsabía quien era. Seiya también reconocía a aquel hombre, el mismo que había conocido en el orfanato antes de ir a Grecia.

"_Por muchos sucesos que formen nuestra vida, por muy incoherentes que parezcan, por mucha extrañeza que tengan, todo es, al fin y al cabo, designio del destino. Sigue tu destino Seiya, déjate llevar, deja que se confíe, y cuando lo puedas mirar, cuando lo puedas sentir, véncelo y vive tu vida, a tu manera."_

Aquellas palabras de un joven de no más que veinte años, piel bronceada y cabello platinado resonaban en la mente de Pegaso, era él, el mismo huérfano con el que se había encontrado antes de marchar a Grecia. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Quién era él?

- Volvemos a vernos, Seiya. – dijo el muchacho, que en realidad era Zeus, Rey de los Dioses.

Palacio del Soberano Celeste, Esfera de Urano

La oscuridad que parecía reinar en aquella sala cuando los caballeros astrales la veían desde el pasillo, parecía resquebrajarse según entraban. ¿Alguna reminiscencia del mito de la lucha de Urano? El dios que luchó entre ilimitadas sombras y que otorgó luz al Universo venciendo a su caótico y cruel antecesor, Erebo. Titania no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello, pues en su cabeza habían demasiadas dudas sin resolver, Narciso apenas gustaba de contar medias verdades, no podía confiar que hubiera dicho todo lo que sabía.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado; el techo era una inmensa bóveda hecha con materiales sagrados, según supusieron los guerreros, y con una serie de relieves que parecían evocar a los tres Dioses Ancestrales: Urano, Gea y Pontos. La mesa era redonda y cristalina, y en ella se podían observar el Sol y los nueve planetas que lo rodeaban, siendo Plutón sustituido por Avalon.

Para cada astral, la presencia de Caronte como Dios no era algo que pudiera ignorarse, incluso cuando habían visto como se formaba su armadura a partir de la Esfera Plutón. Su Cosmos había dejado de sentirse, y los motivos plateados de su coraza formaban una especie de simulación de las arterias y venas del cuerpo humano. Su sonrisa era lo que les permitía asegurar que seguía siendo él, irónico, irreverente, aunque de un modo más extremo, como si su status divino le hiciera sentir que ya no había nada a lo que tuviera que rendir pleitesía, como si realmente convertirse en deidad le hubiera dado la libertad absoluta. Observando que sus compañeros permanecían de pie, el astral hecho Dios se levantó invitándoles a sentarse, pero Titania, la más sorprendida, no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazar a su hermano.

Titania: Ha sido completamente irracional enfrentarse al Rey de los Dioses, aun no comprendo como es que estás vivo. – dijo sin separarse de Caronte, quien parecía más alto y magnífico con su imponente armadura. Sin embargo, lejos de mostrarse frío y arrogante como era de esperarse de alguien que acababa de obtener el poder absoluto, sonrió, respondiendo a la amazona con igual fraternidad. Pronto Urano se separó recuperando la firmeza que solía mostrar, sin demora se dirigió a su asiento, esperando averiguar qué había ocurrido en los Riscos de la Locura.

Galatea: ¡Sí! Te tardaste mucho hermanito, nos tuvimos que ir de las isla grande y blanca y yo me estaba empezando a divertir. – reprendió la pequeña Mercurio con infantil enojo.

Narciso: La aparición de Zeus no estaba prevista, aunque por lo que veo supiste adaptarte al nuevo libreto perfectamente. – comentó Venus, quien siempre había visto el mundo como una gran obra de teatro, siendo Dioses y hombres meros actores en esta.

Titán: ¡Concuerdo con Narciso por una vez! – exclamó el gigante, entusiasta – Dices seguir siendo el mismo, pero algo ha cambiado Caronte...

Caronte: Bueno, he pasado por una pequeña apoteosis, sí. – afirmó el oscuro mientras volvía a sentarse. Mediante un ademán indicó a sus demás compañeros que lo imitaran. – Gran parte de lo que ocurrió en los Riscos de la Locura se lo debo a la misión que Apolo nos encomendó a Galatea y a mí, gracias a los conocimientos que obtuve en ese viaje he podido conducir mi mortal existencia hacia el último paso en la evolución, la propia divinización de un ser humano.

Alecto: Como podéis suponer ahora mismo, estáis ante una blasfemia viviente. – comentó la Erinia, no con resentimiento ni alegría, sino inescrutable. La infernal divinidad que juzga los delitos morales no atiende a la ambigüedad sino que la juzga sin titubeos, aunque para el hombre sus juicios sean subjetivos.

Narciso: ¡Qué excitante es cuando las damas son tan directas! – exclamó con picardía el astral. – Curiosas aliadas has traído a nuestra reunión, hermano.

Caronte: Es necesario tener cerca a aliados imparciales, que sepan remarcar tus propios errores sin temor, eso nos permite evitar males originados de la excesiva confianza, que con el tiempo puede tornarse en soberbia y arrogancia. Yo también consideré esto una blasfemia cuando observé el contenido de aquellos libros pero... ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? Desde el momento en que decidí rebelarme, supe que no habría marcha atrás, el arrepentimiento no forma parte de mis expectativas.

Titán: Seguir el camino de los Dioses sin creer en ellos hubiese sido una blasfemia más abominable. ¿Eso quieres decir, Caronte?

Caronte: Así es, cuando la ciega fidelidad ha abierto los ojos lo mejor es dejarla morir, pues en caso contrario sólo estaríamos traicionándonos a nosotros mismos, convirtiéndonos en meros cobardes que luchan por migajas de poder, y no hay forma de existencia más mediocre que esa. – sentenció el Dios con desprecio.

Titania: Creo que cuando el siervo anuncia a sus amos que va rebelarse, el expresar sus razones ya carece de importancia, pues son las consecuencias y no las causas las que rigen el destino del mundo.

Alecto: Sin embargo tú deseas saber la causa de la divinidad de tu hermano. ¿Cierto? – preguntó la Erinia, Titania sólo asintió.

Caronte: El proceso es demasiado complejo e irrelevante hermana, lo importante son las consecuencias, lo que importa es que ahora tengo el poder para hacer realidad nuestros sueños. – aseguró el dios con calma.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, había una pregunta más que Titania ya había pronunciado antes de que comenzara la reunión, cuando ella y el resto de caballeros astrales conversaban en el pasillo que precedía a la sala. Caronte sabía que debía responder con claridad y detalle, para disipar cualquier duda que sus hermanos pudieran tener sobre sus planes.

Caronte: La conquista de todo, la destrucción de todo. – comentó el oscuro dios repentinamente provocando que Titania carraspeara mientras que Galatea, que estaba distraída observando los dorados ojos del que se suponía, era su hermano mayor, dio un gran salto hasta casi golpearse contra la bóveda. – La Orden de los Caballeros Astrales liderará la Humanidad contra los Dioses, reunirá un ejército en la Tierra y hará cenizas el Cielo. De eso se trata, hermana, la Revolución de los Astros.

Titania: Lo dices como si nuestro enemigo fuera una tribu de simios con armas de piedra. – dijo escéptica la guerrera, con un cierto dejo de sarcasmo.

Narciso: Vaya, vaya, Titania. ¡No sabía de ese humor tuyo! ¿Será que eres realmente humana? ó al aire y con ironía el angelical caballero astral, sin ser tomado en cuenta por la fría amazona.

Titania: Humana y prudente, virtudes de las que careces. – respondió con orgullo. El guerrero de Venus sonrió divertido.

Tisífone: Tu prudencia es tan comprensible como la arrogancia del caballero de Venus, Titania de Urano. Sin embargo has de saber que los Dioses del Olimpo deben y pueden ser juzgados por su negligencia y despotismo, pues fue nuestro padre, Urano, el último Dios legítimo, la última divinidad omnisciente, omnipresente y omnipotente.

Megara: Desde el momento en que los Dioses empezaron a surgir de la unión carnal, su destino como seres imperfectos quedó escrito, nuestro padre lo supo, y predijo con firmeza y claridad su negro futuro.

Alecto: Sus cuerpos físicos los alejan de su verdadera esencia, con el tiempo olvidan lo que son, degradan la divinidad que representan con actos banales, y escapan de nuestra justicia mediante el uso indebido de su poder.

Caronte: Como puedes comprobar, Titania, la Justicia está de mi lado. – apuntó el oscuro. Su tranquilidad no era soberbia ni orgullosa, sino humilde a sus semejantes, a quienes miraba directamente a los ojos, y no por encima.

Titania: ¿Qué es la Justicia, hermano? – preguntó la amazona. – Antes esa respuesta era clara para nuestros corazones, servir a los Dioses, vencer a sus enemigos, esa era nuestra justicia, perfecta, irrefutable.

Caronte: Esa justicia no era más que servidumbre. Nosotros sacrificamos todo en su nombre y sólo recibimos penurias en retribución. ¿De qué sirvió nuestra fe? ¿Acaso merecíamos ser juzgados por los mismos Dioses que condujeron nuestros actos? – increpó Caronte, sin que su hermana pudiera contestarle, pues se encontraba sumida en un mar negro de confusión. – Aunque he perdido mi fe en los Dioses no lo he perdido todo, pues aún lo que más me ha importado a lo largo de mi existencia lo mantengo, vosotros, mi familia, sois lo único que me importa, y he de decir, que no necesito nada más.

Titán: ¡Exageras, Caronte! ¡Eres un Dios! ¡¡Un Dios!! Puedes tener lo que desees, cualquier cosa. Sólo necesitas pensarlo y se hará realidad... ¿No es así?

Caronte: Si así es, pensaré que nos encontramos todos los que estamos hoy aquí, no, incluso los que hoy no están con nosotros, sentados en el Fanes, celebrando la caída del Olimpo y el inicio de una nueva era. – respondió sin titubeos, con gran optimismo, sin más deseo que contagiar a sus compañeros de su confianza.

Enio: Enternecedor, pero sabes que si las cosas fueran tan fáciles esta historia acabaría demasiado pronto y yo como hija de Ares no me uniría a una obra tan corta, así sea la más sangrienta que jamás se halla escrito. Las guerras deben durar hasta que los bandos olviden sus motivos y desaparezcan los límites de la moralidad y la cordura, y es ese el sanguinario momento en que el desenlace final ha de darse. – decía la maliciosa deidad. Un duradero silencio empezó a llenar el ambiente, pero pronto fue cortado por la oportuna intervención del astral de la luz.

Narciso: Por cierto, aún no nos has preguntado sobre nuestra pequeña invasión, hermano.

Caronte: Cierto, había olvidado nuestro más próximo objetivo. ¿Cómo procede la conquista de Asgard?

Galatea: ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡Había mucha gente y todos querían jugar! Aunque se quedaban dormidos muy pronto… ¡Pero fue emocionante porque habían lucecitas rojas y verdes! – decía con emoción y felicidad la alocada infante. La sola mención de aquel lejano país prácticamente había activado su adormilado cerebro que permanecía ausente ante lo que para ella era una aburrida conversación.

Tal y como hacían antaño, los caballeros astrales se habían sentado en sus respectivos tronos, decorados con el color del planeta al que representaban. Sin embargo, para Titania era desolador el que sólo estuvieran cinco, contándose a ella misma. Su padre, su madre y Tritos de Neptuno ya no se encontraban entre ellos, e igualmente tampoco estaban Deimos y Fobos, aunque su ausencia no era algo nuevo, pocas veces aparecían en reuniones a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Narciso: Había un anciano muy simpático. – apuntó Venus, cortando a la pequeña Mercurio. – Era más rápido que los Santos de Oro y sus poderes emulaban a los nuestros, aunque desde luego no superaban lo que soy realmente.

Caronte: Eso es inesperado, no debería haber nadie en Asgard con el poder de enfrentarnos, a excepción de Abel. Si lo que me dices es cierto entonces…

Narciso: Así es, todo ha acontecido tal y como lo teníamos previsto, ellos están interviniendo más activamente aprovechando nuestra pequeña rebelión. – completó el astral – Quieren Asgard, como nosotros.

Titania: ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué buscáis de Asgard? - preguntó la guerrera, demostrando a Caronte que sus hermanos no le habían contado sus planes. Con la impasibilidad de sus ojos dorados miró primero a Narciso, que sólo sonrió con cómico nerviosismo, y luego a Galatea, que miró el suelo como infante ante la reprimenda de un padre. Titán tomó la palabra.

Titán: El origen de ese país está cubierto por el misterio de mitos y leyendas tan antiguas como el hombre. Es uno de los más antiguos que existen y de su existencia depende la supervivencia de toda la raza humana. Una vez tomemos el control concentraremos ahí nuestro ejército y diezmaremos este Santuario hasta volver cenizas a todos los que luchan absurdamente en el nombre de los Dioses. Teniendo a la Vestal de nuestro lado podremos defender la Tierra del Juicio Divino.

Titania: De modo que se trata de eso, una vestal. – comentó la amazona. Narciso asintió ante su mirada y aquello extrañó a los allí presentes. – Seika Kido, la muchacha que secuestraste en Oriente, pretendes convertirla en la Vestal de la Tierra para así impedir que los Dioses puedan destruirla. ¿No es así? –preguntó la astral, siendo respondida esta vez por el mismo Caronte.

Caronte: Sí, la fortaleza espiritual de la hermana de Pegaso me sorprendió en el momento en que la traje aquí, y Dagón corroboró mis sospechas, así que ordené que su alma fuera purgada de toda oscuridad, y que los guerreros profundos se convirtieran en sus guardianes pero, supongo que debí prever que su orgullo se impondría y enfrentarían a los generales marinos de Poseidón, siendo inevitable su muerte. Tenía planeado aparentar haber sido derrotado en la Esfera Plutón, pero con la derrota de los guerreros profundos supe que tenía que librarme de los guerreros de Poseidón cuanto antes, o resultarían una molestia.

Titania: Entiendo que pretendías que una elite de guerreros protegiera a la vestal una vez iniciara la guerra pero… ¿Con qué propósito buscas al hacer de Seika el pilar de este mundo?

Enio: Esa pregunta tiene fácil respuesta. – dijo la hija de Ares con maligna sonrisa. – Hace mil años, en las islas británicas en el norte de Europa, nació una doncella, la vestal sobre cuyos hombres pesa el equilibrio de este mundo, esa mujer era además la reencarnación de Atenea en esa era. Desde ese día, la Diosa de la Guerra, Atenea, funge también como Vestal de la Tierra.

Con esa información, poco más tenía que preguntar Titania al respecto. La cabeza de Atenea debía rodar a toda costa, pero eso podría poner en riesgo el mundo en aquel momento en que el Reino de los Muertos había sido destruido. Para matar a Atenea sin causar la irremediable destrucción de la humanidad, debían primero dar ese papel a otra doncella, una cuya alma, así su carne fuera mortal, estuviera tocada por la divinidad. ¿Qué mejor que una Hija del Cielo?

Enio: Muy pronto mis Berserkers se unirán a la Legión de Santos tal y como planeamos; además, gracias a la oportuna intromisión de Fénix en el Monte Etna, sabemos que Hefesto ha abandonado su forja. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para liberar a los gigantes de su encierro? – preguntó la sanguinaria destructora de ciudades. El anhelo que sentía por la guerra no era sólo leyenda después de todo.

Titania: ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Reunir un ejército de bestias y bárbaros y exterminar a los Dioses como una legión de demonios hambrientos de guerra y caos?

Enio: ¿No te divierte la idea? ¡Eres guerrera! La idea de enfrentar a los Dioses, de lograr algo excepcional por lo que ser recordada por los siglos venideros, algo importante que quede escrito eternamente en la Historia, debería llenarte, debería ser razón suficiente para luchar en una guerra.

Titania: Tenemos distintos conceptos de lo que significa ser guerrera. Mis padres lucharon durante la totalidad de sus vidas en el nombre de los Dioses, con honor y valentía. ¿Cómo devolverles la mirada a tan dignos héroes habiéndome convertido yo en una asesina?

Alecto: Eso es absurdo, Titania. – sentenció la erinia, helando la atmósfera que minutos atrás ardía por la influencia de la sanguinaria Enio. – Si es la moral lo que te retiene, deberías saber que ya eres una asesina; no, más bien todos y cada uno de los que luchan en este Santuario y en Asgard, lo son, pues han arrebatado vidas. El que lo hayan hecho en el nombre de los Dioses no los exime de culpa.

Titania: ¿Pretendes igualar a mi padre con un vulgar asesino? – preguntó la amazona con severidad mientras rozaba el mango de sus espadas gemelas.

Alecto: Si matas, eres malvado, intentar decir lo contrario es engañarse a uno mismo. Son los actos los que definen a los humanos, no sus intenciones, así es la justicia. En ésta sala todos sois asesinos, ninguno merece el cielo.

Caronte: Alecto, Erinias. ¿No deseáis encontraros con vuestra recompensa? – preguntó el hombre divinizado con suspicacia y quizá algo de picardía que sólo Enio llegó a notar. Las tres juezas del Hades desaparecieron poco después del lugar, fluctuando entre las dimensiones hasta llegar a otro lugar de aquel inmenso palacio. – Y tú, Narciso. ¿No deberías estar en la Esfera de Venus? Imagino que los _héroes _de esta historia aún pretenden salvar a Atenea con tu preciada Mano de Dios.

Narciso: ¿Así que los intachables Santos de Atenea resultaron ser ladrones? ¿Dónde quedó el derecho a la propiedad privada? Ah, pero no creo que nadie pueda vencer a la Comandante….

Caronte: Dafne está muerta. – cortó el dios. El rostro del despiadado Narciso, que había permanecido tranquilo durante toda la reunión, mostró cierto lamento por la muerte de la ninfa.

Titán: Es desolador, poco a poco nuestros compañeros son derrotados. Ya sólo quedamos siete. – comentó el gigante, cuyo rostro estaba compungido.

Enio: Ocho, en realidad. – apuntó la astral de Avalon.

Caronte: Imagino que ya os habréis enterado de la incorporación de Enio a nuestra pequeña familia. – comentó el dios, acompañado de pícaras risas por parte de Narciso, Titán y Galatea. – Por otro lado, antes de iniciar esta rebelión, yo sabía que Tritos quería dedicar todas sus fuerzas a una batalla imposible contra el Emperador Poseidón, no intenté detenerlo pues era su deseo y por tanto su derecho. Y nuestro padre nunca supo de nuestros planes, aunque los intuía.

Galatea: No entiendo nada. ¿Hermanito Tritos y papá Ío se durmieron? – pregunto la pequeña con tristeza, moviendo sus pequeñas manos y entrelazando sus dedos. – También mamá Dafne, no gusta, no me gusta… ¡Juego aburrido! ¡Quiero que se despierten!

De forma imprevista, Galatea golpeó la circular mesa, en la que el Sistema Solar era representado en relieve con los mismos colores que tenían los planetas. El golpe hizo retumbar todo el lugar y agrietó el bello mueble. Los puños de la pequeña siguieron alzándose y cayendo una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto se tranquilizó aparentemente de forma instintiva, aunque Titania pudo notar como los ojos de su hermano brillaron con notable intensidad antes de que ocurriera.

Caronte: Despertarán Galatea, eso puedo asegurarlo. – afirmó el dios con solemnidad. En sus palabras, carentes de titubeos, se podía escuchar la verdad de una divinidad con el poder de hacer realidad cualquier milagro. Galatea, algo mareada se compuso enseguida y sonrió feliz por las palabras de su hermano. - El Dýnamis es un poder asombroso, infinitamente superior al Cosmos, una vez lo comprendes. Te permite crear y destruir cualquier cosa, no hay límites ante ese poder, ninguno.

Titania: El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. ¿Qué buscas realmente, hermano? ¿Qué fin pretendes alcanzar con la aniquilación de los Dioses?

Caronte: Te diré que quiero, las cabezas de los Dioses del Olimpo en doce bandejas de plata…

Titania: Eso es imposible.

Narciso: ¡Pues que sean de bronce! - exclamó de pronto Narciso, sacando unas risas a Galatea y Titán, aunque este último trató de disimularlo.

Caronte: Puedo verlo, un inmenso y glorioso ejército liderado por nosotros, los caballeros astrales, los Dioses han caído y el Olimpo se deshace en el vacío. La destrucción del viejo orden y el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo, el honor que perdimos hace 2000 años lo recuperaré al precio que sea.

Titania: El honor no pertenece a los bárbaros, bestias o demonios, sino a los héroes. ¿Cómo recuperar la gloria de antaño convirtiéndonos en meros mensajeros de destrucción? – preguntó la amazona. Enio sonrió divertida, deseosa de saber como reaccionaría Caronte, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Caronte: El honor es venganza, la venganza es justicia, y la justicia es… Poder. El inmenso poder de los Dioses sólo podrá ser destruido con un poder mayor, y ese poder es lo que he obtenido. Gracias a los Santos de Oro resucitados en esta era, que pretendían juzgar a sus sucesores, pude atraer a Seiya hasta los Riscos de la Locura, pues sabía que sólo la reencarnación de Kryon podría atravesar el Muro de los Benditos y recuperar la espada sagrada Excalibur.

Titania: ¿Acaso tenías previsto que la usara contra ti? ¿Acaso predijiste la llegada de Zeus? ¿La destrucción de los riscos?

Caronte: Sólo lo primero, y tal vez lo tercero, sí. Esperaba poder matar a esa muchacha en que se reencarnó Atenea y destruir ese lugar, para luego ocuparme de Apolo y Artemisa utilizando Excalibur. La intervención de Zeus fue impredecible, pero lo importante es que sigo aquí, vivo, y con la misma determinación de liderar esta Guerra Santa. – las palabras del oscuro eran firmes y solemnes, pero sentía que no llegaban al corazón de su hermana, sabía que Titania albergaba dudas acerca de seguirle. – No quería que tomarais parte de esta batalla pero…

Titania: Sí, mi padre murió, derrotado por un Santo, un General Marino o un Caballero de la Corona. Mi padre y mi madre han muerto luchando en el nombre los Dioses, aun después de su traición, mi padre nunca renegó del Olimpo…

Narciso: Y cómo acabó…

Titania: Murió con honor, algo que ninguno de nosotros podemos esperar. Nuestra fe ha muerto, y ahora pretendemos simplemente traer dolor y miseria en venganza por nuestro milenario encierro. Sí, puede que como Titania de Urano desee tanto como vosotros la caída del Olimpo…

Caronte: ¿Pero? – preguntó, casi como autómata, debía haber un pero, algo que impedía a la amazona entregarse por completo al ideal que le había mostrado, un mundo sin Dioses.

Titania: Como hija de Ío de Júpiter y Selene de Gaia, no puedo. No puedo unirme a esta rebelión, no puedo escupir su sacrificio.

Caronte: No es necesario que aceptes ahora, reflexiónalo y luego responde, da igual cual sea tu respuesta, no dejarás de ser nuestra hermana de armas así decidas permanecer del lado de los Dioses.

Titania: ¿Acaso ya me has dado un papel en esta revolución? – preguntó la guerrera.

Caronte: Efectivamente, una vez las Cazadoras de Selene obtengan el cinturón mágico que perteneció a la Reina Hipólita en tiempos mitológicos, tendrás el poder para controlar el Oro Impío y, además, legitimidad como Reina de las Amazonas.

Titania: Tan sólo puedo prometer reflexión ante este dilema, nada más. – Caronte asintió con un ademán, y la bella guerrera de cabellos celestes se retiró del lugar sin despedirse, como indicando que aquella no sería la última vez que se verían. En la sombra, Narciso movía misteriosamente la Mano de Dios, sin que ninguno de los allí presentes se percatara.

Galatea: ¿Titania mala no quiere jugar con nosotros? Tonta, aburrida… ¡Pondrá triste a mi hermanito!

Caronte: No estoy triste, Galatea. Al contrario, no puedo sentir más que admiración por la nobleza de Titania, sin embargo sé que finalmente entenderá nuestro ideal y nos aceptará, y que juntos volveremos a combatir, unidos.

Enio: Eres muy optimista, las guerras siempre traen tragedias inesperadas, eso es lo hermoso de ellas, lo impredecibles que son.

Caronte: ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? ¿No he dado el primer paso hacia una nueva era convirtiéndome yo mismo, un ser humano, en un Dios? No hay imposibles para nosotros Enio, y eso lo descubrirás muy pronto. La Orden del Sol renacerá de sus cenizas cual ave fénix, conquistaremos el Olimpo y daremos paso al reinado del Cuarto Rey de la Creación: El Hombre.

Palacio del Sol y la Luna

Era difícil de creer que, tras tantas batallas sin descanso, por fin se encontraran ante el templo del Dios Sol. Aunque Kiki había insistido en buscar la Esfera de Venus y reclamar a su portador la Mano de Dios, Kanon sabía que aquello sería inútil; si los caballeros astrales pretendían asesinar a los Dioses, el que Atenea recuperara sus fuerzas era seguramente lo último que desearían.

Mientras frías gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su dorada armadura, Kanon de Géminis observaba con prudencia la enorme puerta que les conduciría ante el mismísimo Dios del Sol, la idea de enfrentar directamente a un Dios del Olimpo parecía una locura, pero no él no se amedrentaría. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando era conocido como el único hombre que ha engañado a los Dioses?

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kiki, que aun esperaba que Seiya apareciera. Desde que se separaran poco tiempo atrás, no había vuelto a sentir su cosmos, y eso le preocupaba. Con paso lento pero sin retroceder, el muviano siguió al valeroso Santo de Oro, observando siempre hacia arriba, pues imaginaba que la altura de Apolo debía ser tan inmensa como su gran poder.

Kiki: Parece que no hay… - iba a decir el lemuriano, pero Kanon le cortó, sin poder impedir que la última palabra escapara en forma de susurro – nadie.

- ¡Hola duendecillo! ¡Hola señor serio! Yo soy Galatea de Mercurio, mucho gusto. – saludó la pequeña guerrera astral, que se encontraba sentada en el trono que debería ocupar Apolo. El impacto hizo trastabillar a los guerreros de Atenea, que no esperaban tal sorpresa. – Ahora vamos a jugar a un juego muy, muy divertido… ¿Queréis jugar conmigo?

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**_*_** Pólux, hijo de Zeus y Leda, hermano de Cástor (siendo Cástor y Pólux los llamados Dioscuros), así como de Helena de Troya y Clitemnestra. La historia del nacimiento de estos dos hermanos es confusa pero generalmente se acepta a Pólux como hijo de Zeus, siendo Cástor el hijo mortal de Leda con su marido. Cástor y Pólux representan a la constelación de Géminis.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno… Saludos cordiales, y una disculpa por la tardanza. La historia de Kryon, Atenea y Caronte se sigue desvelando con la aparición de un nuevo personaje, y es clara la diferencia pues en esta batalla es Caronte quien defiende sin dadas a los Dioses del Olimpo. Como pueden comprobar este capítulo estuvo dedicado mayoritariamente a los caballeros astrales, y a desvelar un poco los misterios de esta tediosa conspiración que se ha ido desentrañando desde el lejano capítulo catorce. ¿Titania se unirá también a este complot? ¿Podrán los Caballeros de Atenea detener esta creciente amenaza? De momento Kanon y Kiki están frente al peor enemigo con el que se pudieron encontrar, y Seiya… ( ¡Pst! ¡Seiya! ¡Saca rápido el arco de Sagitario! ¡Tienes a Zeus delante!) Esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me despido, esperen pronto el 33 donde sabremos que ocurrió con Poseidón tras la derrota de Nereo. Como siempre (aunque el correo es distinto), cualquier duda, comentario o crítica pueden enviarla a: _****


End file.
